Family Bonds
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: Takes place after S1's finale! After having her bending taken away by Aman, Korra is in for a difficult road. Along the way, she discovers just how far her family and friends will go to help her. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna and Tonraq's special names for Korra.  
**

**A/N: This is my first LOK story, so please be kind. When I originally started writing this, I hadn't seen turning the Tides, so I didn't know about Rohan. Also, I'm writing this from the stand point of Korra not receiving her bending back at the end of Book 1. With those two changes established, Enjoy!**

"**Family Bonds"  
**

**Chapter 1**

Korra walked out of the healing hut in a daze. She felt completely numb. She couldn't believe what Katara had just told her. Of all the healers in the world, Korra was sure Katara would be able to help her. As the disappointing outcome rang in her ears, Korra was unaware of anything around her. She hardly felt the arctic cold biting into her skin or heard the concerned voices of her parents and friends. The first time she noticed someone approaching her was when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She shrugged it off, but the person was persistent. Turning around, she saw it was Asami.

"Go away," Korra demanded. She blinked hard against the tears as she averted her eyes from the CEO's concerned glance. "Just leave me alone!"

Asami shook her head. She was determined to be there for her friend, no matter what it took.

"Korra? I'm so sorry. I know this must be hard for you. If you need to talk, I'm here. I'll listen. Please, let me help-"

Korra glared at the Heiress and jerked away.

"Of course it's hard! Don't stand there and tell me you know what I'm going through because you don't! You don't know how terrifying it was to watch a maniac threaten my siblings and not being able to do anything to help them. You don't know what it's like to have something one minute and then have it be taken away without warning!"

"Yes I do, " Asami softly contradicted her.

Korra just continued to glare at her.

Pushing her own pain aside for now, Asami concentrated on helping her friend through hers.

"Korra, you don't have to go through this alone," Asami locked eyes with the southerner. She was hoping Korra would let her in. She truly did care about her. "You have friends. We all care about you. Let us help you."

"Why?" Korra shot back. "I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't have to pretend to like me just to keep Mako happy."

Asami was taken aback by Korra's words. They stung her heart as they hit their mark.

"Korra, that's not true. I never pretended to like-" she tried to defend herself, but was once again cut off by the angry southerner in front of her.

"Don't lie to me. The only reason you gave me the time of day was so you could keep in good standing with Mako. You never wanted to get to know me for me. All I am is the Avatar to you. Just like everyone else in the world!"

"Girls…" a soft, gentle voice broke into their argument.

Korra ignored her mother. She never normally did that, but she was on a roll and she needed to get this off her mind.

"And now that I lost…." Her voice shook as she struggled to say the words.

Senna's heart was breaking for her daughter. Coming up from behind her, she rested her hand on Korra's right shoulder. She was surprised and a little hurt when Korra pushed her away. Senna pushed her own feelings down. This wasn't about her, this was about Korra. Her daughter was hurting. It was her job as her mother to be there for her.

"Korra…I think you need to…" Senna's voice trailed off when she realized Korra wasn't listening to her.

"…this happened to me, you feel sorry for me. Well, no thank you! I don't need that kind of friendship or your pity! So go back to your fancy mansion and forget we ever met!" With that, Korra turned on her heel and took off. Mounting Naga, she let her best friend take her away from everything. She needed some time alone.

Asami stood there, tears threatening to fall from her emerald eyes. If only Korra knew the truth.

"It's not like that," she softly confessed to the wind and people around her, "I can't forget I Met you. I-I really do care about you, Korra." Feeling a gentle hand on her left arm, Asami whirled around to find Korra's mother standing behind her. As she gazed into the older waterbender's eyes, searching for reassurance, she was struck by the fact that they were identical in shape and color to Korra's.

"Let her go. Korra needs time to sort everything out. She'll be back," Senna gently assured the CEO.

"That's if I didn't just make things worse," Asami frowned.

Senna squeezed her arm.

"Oh honey, you didn't, trust me. Korra's not really angry with you."

"It sure sounded like it," Asami muttered.

Senna shook her head.

"You two will work things out. You're welcome to stay the night," she offered.

Asami frowned.

"I don't want to put you or your husband out."

"You're not. Our igloo has a guestroom," Senna informed her. "The boys can stay with Katara. She'll love the company. Tonraq will help you get settled."

"Okay. Where are you going?" Asami asked as she watched Senna turn in the same direction Korra had fled moments before.

"Stay here," Senna instructed. Her tone was gentle, but the Heiress could hear an underlining order to it.

Asami nodded.

"I hope you can get through to her," Asami whispered.

"Don't worry," Tonraq came to stand next to the CEO, "if anyone can help Korra find her way it's Senna."

Asami nodded. She just hoped Korra's father was right.

*****

Meanwhile, Korra sat on the cliff's edge, staring into the depths of her native element. She still felt numb after Katara's announcement that she couldn't restore her bending. Korra couldn't understand why this had happened to her. She had saved the world. Was this the thanks she got? As Asami's words from earlier hit her, she fought hard against the flood of tears stinging her eyes. A small part of her believed the CEO's words of friendship and love, but a much bigger part was afraid to trust. She never had a real Human friend before and Korra wasn't sure she would be a good one for Asami. She didn't want Asami or the boys treating her any differently now that her bending was gone. She wasn't the Avatar anymore. How could she protect the world now? The sudden sound of approaching footsteps caught Korra's attention. Not moving, she begged, her voice tearful and lost, "Not now, Tenzin! I just wanna be left alone. Please!"

As the footsteps stopped, Korra hoped against hope that the person, whether or not it was Tenzin had heard her and would leave. She was proven wrong when someone sat down just behind her. She felt the familiar touch and realized she had been wrong. It wasn't Tenzin after all. There was only one person in Korra's life who had a touch so gentle and reassuring.

"Honey, I can't do that."

As Korra felt her mother pull her into her arms from behind, the dam finally burst. She buried her face in her mother's parka as heart wrenching sobs escaped her throat.

"Shh, shh, just let it out, Korra, I have you," her mother soothed.

That's what Korra loved about her mother the most. She didn't tell her everything was going to be okay unless she was 99% sure of it. She just let Korra do whatever she had to do and she was just there. She had always been there ever since Korra could remember.

Once Korra had regained her lung power, she spoke. Her voice was less tearful, but no less distressed.

"Mom, I'm sorry!"

"You don't have anything to apologize for," her mother assured her.

"I pushed you away!" Korra protested.

"Sweetie, I know you didn't mean it. You're angry and afraid. I forgive you," her mother kissed the top of her head. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

This caught Korra off guard.

"For what?"

"You saved the world. You saved all of us."

"And look what I got in return," Korra muttered.

"Oh, little one, your father and I love you. Tenzin and his family feel the same way. It doesn't matter to us whether you can bend one element, four or none at all."

"It matters to me!" Korra shouted.

Senna let her daughter's outburst go. She knew it was Korra's way of releasing stress.

"I know," she softly replied. "You didn't disappoint us. You need to know that. Your father would tell you the same thing if he were here with us. He's busy helping Asami and those boys of yours settle in for the night."

Korra felt a glimmer of hope when she heard her mother mention Asami.

"She's staying? Even after all those hurtful things I said to her."

"Yes," her mother replied.

"Mom, I didn't mean any of them!" Korra tearfully confessed. "I…I just feel so lost and…helpless…" her voice trailed off as more tears came.

"I know you do. I've known you since you were born. And I know for a fact, you are definitely not helpless. You don't have to go through this alone. You have me, your father, Katara, Tenzin and his family and you have Asami too. Not to mention the boys. We all love you. Please, let us help you."

Korra nodded as she tried to calm down.

"I'm not sure about Asami," she mumbled, "I really hurt her."

"You can fix it," her mother assured her.

"Do you think she'll let me?" Korra uncertainly asked.

Senna nodded.

"I think she will. She really does care about you," her mother revealed.

"She does?" Korra was surprised.

"Yes." Senna sat there, comforting her daughter as the artic wind swirled around them. "I love you so much," she softly told her. Fighting back her own tears she added, "I would heal you myself if I could. But this is one thing I can't fix."

"It's okay, Mom. I know you would. I love you too," Korra whispered, matching her mother's tone perfectly. Taking a shaky breath, the seventeen-year-old asked, "Can I stay here a little longer? I missed you."

Senna smiled.

"You never have to ask. Of course you can. I missed you more than you'll ever know, little one. We can stay here for a few more minutes. Then we need to go back. Everyone's worried about you."

Korra sighed. The last thing she wanted was more attention. Somewhere deep down, she knew her mother was right.

"Do we have to go to Katara's? I really don't want to see anyone right now."

Senna sighed.

"We don't have to," she hedged, "but I thought you would want to see the airbender kids at least. They're really worried about you. Jinora was in tears when I left to check on you."

"She was?" Korra frowned.

Senna nodded.

"Can we just go home instead? I really don't want to be around a lot of people," Korra whispered.

"If that's what you want," her mother drew calming circles on her daughter's back in an attempt to keep her calm.

"Please…" Korra whispered.

"Okay," her mother replied. She planted a kiss on Korra's head before gently pulling away. Standing, she extended her hand to her daughter.

Korra accepted it and stood as well. She let her mother lead her back to the village. Halfway there, Korra suddenly stopped as she felt the wind blow her hair back.

"Little one?" her mother turned to face her. Her expression was one of concern.

"Mom…I…I can't do this!" with that, a new wave of tears flowed as the hard truth smacked Korra in the face as bitter as the wind swirling around them.

Without a word, Senna reached out and pulled her daughter into her loving embrace. She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her back once again.

"You're going to get through this. You're not alone, honey. Your father and I are here for you. That goes for Tenzin and his family too."

"I know," Korra said as she tried to fight back more tears with little success.

"Come on, let's get you home," her mother gently wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and guided her the rest of the way to the village. Once they got there, Ikki's excited voice met their ears.

"Korra's back! Korra's back!" she was about to run and give her eldest sister a hug, but her father lifted her into his arms instead.

"Remember what we just talked about," he gently, but firmly reminded her.

Ikki nodded.

"But you said Korra needs all of us to help her get better."

Tenzin smiled at this.

"You're right, I did say that. Go slowly." He set Ikki upon the ground.

Ikki heeded her father's warning and walked over to Korra instead of running. She wrapped her arms around her eldest sister's waist, hugging her.

Korra managed to pat Ikki's head with her left hand, but didn't say anything.

"Do you wanna sit next to me at Gran-Gran's feast?" Ikki asked. She glanced hopefully up at Korra.

Korra shook her head.

Ikki frowned.

Senna caught on to how the little girl may have interpreted Korra's response or lack of one and hastened to help her understand.

"Korra's not feeling well, sweetie. She's not going to the feast," Senna's tone was gentle as she crouched down to Ikki's level.

Ikki frowned.

"Does her tummy hurt?"

"A little," Senna replied. She figured it might be true by now considering everything her daughter had been through. "She needs to rest for a few days."

"Then she'll be all better?" Ikki hopefully asked.

"It's going to take a little longer than that," Senna patted Ikki's shoulder before standing again.

Just then, Jinora approached them. She took Korra's free left hand in hers and gently held it. She leaned up and whispered something in Korra's ear.

To Senna's surprise, Korra nodded.

"If Korra's not going to the feast, do I still have to go?" Ikki turned to her father.

"Yes," Tenzin replied.

Senna smiled at the little girl. She beckoned to Tonraq with her eyes as her husband returned to their side. She indicated Korra before taking her daughter's hand and leading her in the direction of their igloo.

Korra glanced up at the sound of someone entering the living room. It had been an hour or so since she and her parents, along with Asami had returned home. While Asami had gone to unpack, Korra sat alone in the living room, trying to sort everything out in her head. Her parents had given her some time alone, for which she was grateful. But it looked like her period of solitude was over.

Blushing in embarrassment when she saw who it was, Korra focused on the scenary outside.

"Your Mom said you were in here," Asami explained. "I've decided to join the boys at Katara's. I want to give you some time with your parents."

"You don't have to do that," Korra softly assured her.

"I want to," Asami insisted. "I was talking to your Dad a little while ago and he told me how you didn't' get a lot of time with them growing up. You need them now."

"You're sweet, but…I want you to stay," Korra said before she could stop herself.

"You do?" Asami was shocked.

Korra nodded.

"I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I said some hurtful things and I…I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just angry this whole thing happened…" her voice trailed off as tears welled up.

"I forgive you," Asami said at once. She sat down next to Korra, but made sure to give her space. Reaching over, she gently covered Korra's hand with her own. "I meant what I said. I'm here for you."

"I know," Korra softly affirmed. "It means a lot to me. Thank you." With that, the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Two hours later, Korra sighed as she set a cup near her own place. She moved slowly around the table, every movement taking more effort than usual. Setting a cup down at Asami's place, she moved onto her father's. Setting the wine glass down, Korra wasn't aware how close to the edge it was. Adjusting the chopsticks on a napkin, her right elbow nudged the glass, tipping it over. Gasping in horror as the cup crashed to the ground, Korra's cyan eyes followed the water as it cascaded across the floor.

"Korra, what happened?" Senna's rushed to her daughter's side. Her gaze then travelled from her daughter's upset expression to the glass shattered in pieces. "Did you cut your hand?" she gently started to examine both of Korra's hands and wrists. Satisfied when she didn't find any blood and Korra didn't show any signs of being in pain, she broke the contact.

"No. I wasn't cut, Mom. I'm fine. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention," she admitted. She bent both of her wrists in an effort to bend the water back into the sink. When nothing happened, she growled in frustration and tried to fight back tears of defeat.

"As long as you're not hurt, that's all I care about," her mother assured her. Using the same method Korra had just tried, Senna bent the spilt water into a nearby wash basin. Turning around to retrieve a dustpan and broom, the older waterbender stopped when she heard it. It was soft, but she recognized the sound all the same. Walking over to where Korra was now sitting, Senna rested her hand on her daughter's shaking left shoulder.

"Sweetie…I'm so sorry," she pulled her daughter in for a hug, combing a hand through her hair as she held her.

"Mom, I hate this!" Korra cried. "I couldn't even bend the water off the floor!" she let out another sob as she lamented, "Why did this happen to me?"

Senna blinked back her own tears as she tried to find the words to soothe her daughter's pain.

"I don't know, little one. I wish I did, but I don't. I know you're scared right now. I want you to know that's okay. But your father and I are going to help you through this. Never forget how much we both love you," she kissed the top of Korra's head. The two stayed that way until a familiar male voice interrupted the moment.

"Senna, Tenzin just called. He wants to know when Korra's…" Tonraq's voice trailed off as he took in the scene in front of him. His first instinct was to go to Korra, but he could tell his wife was taking care of her. Quietly, he got the broom out of the hall closet and cleaned up the glass. Once that was done, he joined his family on the floor. Placing a hand on Korra's left shoulder, he spoke gently to her. "Princess, it's going to be okay. We're here for you." His sincere words of comfort and assurance were rewarded by his daughter turning around and burying her face in his chest, fresh tears soaking his shirt.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

Tonraq was taken aback by her apology.

"Sweetheart, you don't have anything to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. Your mother and I are so proud of you. You saved the world."

"Ba-but I lost…I…can't bend anymore! I disa…disappointed you!"

Tonraq swallowed back the urge to remind Korra she still had airbending. He knew that wasn't what she needed to hear right now.

"Princess, listen to me. You did NOT disappoint us. I promise. It wasn't your fault you lost your bending. You're not responsible for other people's actions."

"I should have dealt with Amman differently. Tenzin kept telling me that diving headfirst into things was a bad idea. But I didn't listen! I got what I deserved," she finished softly.

Tonraq exchanged a concerned look with Senna. His wife asked him a question softly and he nodded.

"Little one, I'll be right back," Senna assured Korra. She returned a minute later and knelt down next to her daughter's right side. Quickly, but carefully, she injected something into Korra's shoulder.

Korra winced, but that was it. She was too busy trying to calm down to notice the pain of the shot. As her muscles started to untense and relax, she figured her mother had given her a mild sedative. Taking advantage of it, she closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time in a few weeks. She listened to her parents talking around her as she tried her best to drift off.

*******

A few hours later, Korra found herself sitting at the dinner table with her parents and Asami. She absently pushed the food around on her plate while listening to the conversation around her.

Her parents were making a sincere effort to get to know Asami better. And even though Asami threw Korra worried looks every so often, Korra was glad her friend was becoming comfortable around them.

Korra really wasn't hungry, although she knew her mother would be worried if she didn't try to eat. Picking up her fork, she managed to chew and swallow a piece or two of fish and some rice. After a few more bites, she set her fork down just as her stomach started rumbling unpleasantly. Taking a few sips of water, Korra took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the sick feeling that was starting to grow.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?"

The sound of her mother's concerned voice brought Korra out of her thoughts. She shook her head in reply.

"Little one, what's wrong?" her mother gently inquired.

"Mom, I can't eat anymore. I feel really sick to my stomach all of a sudden," Korra revealed.

Senna stood from her chair and came around to where Korra was sitting. Putting the back of her hand to her daughter's forehead, she frowned.

"You feel like you have a small fever. Why don't you go lie down and I'll be in to give you some medicine in a few minutes. I'll make you some tea as well."

"Thanks," Korra softly replied. She stood a little unsteadily and made her way to her bedroom.

"I'll go with her and make sure she's okay," Asami stood and followed Korra down the hallway.

Once both girls were gone, Senna turned her attention to her husband.

"We need to keep an eye on her," Senna cleared Korra's place at the table while speaking.

"Definitely," her husband agreed. "This is one of the hardest things Korra's ever had to face."

Senna nodded in agreement. She set Korra's dishes in the sink before turning to leave. Getting some supplies from their bathroom, she made her way to Korra's room.

****  
"I'm sorry you're not feeling good," Asami sat on a chair next to Korra's bed.

"Thanks. I'll be okay. I think everything's just catching up with me," Korra tried to get comfortable as the nausea continued to wreak havoc on her stomach. "You don't have to stay with me."

"I want to," Asami kindly told her. She smiled as something came to her. "Bolin told me he wants to try penguin sledding tomorrow."

Korra laughed despite the pain it caused.

"I'd pay money to see that," she quipped. She was about to say something else when they were joined by her mother.

Senna entered the room, carrying a few things in her hands. Setting the supplies down, she walked over to Korra's bed. Sitting on the edge of it, the young woman put the thermometer in her daughter's mouth and started running a hand through her hair.

"Your Dad and I are here for you," she softly assured her.

Korra nodded, not being able to respond verbally due to the instrument in her mouth.

Senna took it out a few minutes later. Frowning as she read the results, she picked a cup up from the nightstand.

"You have a fever," she reported. She held the cup out to Korra. "Do you think you can keep this down? It's fever reducer."

"No," Korra swallowed hard the minute the aroma met her nose.

"Okay. I'm going to give it to you another way then," with that, Senna administered the medicine in shot form. Once that was done, she resumed stroking Korra's hair. "Just try to get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," Korra mumbled. "Stay, please?"

"Of course I will," her mother planted a kiss on her cheek before getting comfortable for the next few hours. All she wanted was for Korra to feel better.

****

Korra awoke a few hours later feeling a little better physically. Glancing around her room, she noticed her mother wasn't there. Figuring she had just gone to get a drink or to let her father know what was going on, the teenager tried to go back to sleep. It became apparent five minutes later that sleep wasn't coming this time. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Korra glanced to her left as a whimper met her ears. Reaching out, she patted Naga's head reassuringly as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. Burying her face in her best friend's fur, she let them fall. She wasn't even aware of someone sitting down beside her until she felt a pair of arms pull her in for a hug and a familiar female voice meet her ears.

"Korra, it's okay to let go every once in a while. You have a right to be upset. Like I told you before, we're all here for you, " Asami comforted. She rubbed Korra's back before her hand started running through her hair.

"I feel so lost!" Korra admitted.

"I know. I'm going to do everything I can to help you through this. But you need to let me in," Asami gently informed her.

"I'll try," Korra tearfully replied.

"Good," Asami continued to soothe her friend, hoping she was helping her in some way.

"I'm scared!" Korra admitted. She wasn't sure why it was so easy to talk to Asami. It just was.

"It's okay to be scared," Asami assured her. "But you won't be taking that first step alone. I'll be right there beside you as well as your parents. I promise, you won't have to do this on your own." With that, Asami stayed with Korra for the rest of the night. She just hoped it was enough for now.

******

**Korra sighed as she rolled over in bed for the umpteenth time much later that night. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. Trying to get comfortable for what felt like the thousandth time, she heard her bedroom door open slightly. Squinting in the semi darkness, Korra could just make out the silhouette of her mother in the doorway.**

"**You can't sleep again?" Senna entered the room and walked over to Korra's bed. Sitting on the edge of it, she ran a hand through Korra's hair.**

**Korra shook her head.**

"**You know Tenzin and the girls will understand if you want to stay home for a little while longer," Senna stroked Korra's right cheek as she spoke.**

"**I know," she whispered. She sighed in frustration. "It's harder than I Thought it would be."**

"**That's understandable," her mother placed her hand on her shoulder before resuming the stroking of her cheek. "Little one, you've been through something horrible. I won't think any less of you if you decide to stay home for a little while longer. I know your father would feel the same way. We just want you to do what's best for you. We love you, but we understand if you feel it's time to leave."**

**Korra nodded. She turned away as sudden tears sprang to her eyes. She felt her mother's hand come to rest on her shoulder again. Turning around, she chocked back a sob as the tears flowed down her cheeks like a rain storm.**

"**Korra…" Senna pulled her in for a hug, hoping it would help her feel safe. "It will get better. I know you don't believe it right now, honey, but it will. I promise. "Have I ever lied to you?"**

**Korra shook her head against her mother's chest.**

"**And I never will," Senna planted a kiss on the top of Korra's head. "Whatever you decide to do, your father and I will support you 100%."**

"**Mom?" Korra's soft tone matched her mother's usual one perfectly.**

"**Yes, sweetie?"**

"**Stay, please?"**

"**Of course I will," Senna started humming, knowing it would do the trick. It wasn't long before Korra was fast asleep in her arms. Senna whispered that she loved her before getting comfortable for the rest of the night.**


	2. Chapter 2Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 2

Korra put her bag by the door the next day. Tenzin and the girls would be arriving soon to take her back to air temple island. She was still a little hesitant about going, but she knew it was where she needed to be right now. The girls were happy to have her back home again but Korra was still going to miss her parents. She had gotten used to being able to go to them whenever she needed to. Thanks to the white lotus, she hadn't had that privilege growing up. There were times she actually needed her parents and The OWL had refused to allow her to see them. They claimed Senna and Tonraq were a distraction. Katara had broken the rules a few times, but she couldn't do it all the time. It had been nice to be able to go to them during this time without anyone to stop her.

Korra smiled sadly as her father pulled her in for a hug.

"Take care of yourself, princess," he kissed the top of her head. "I love you. And you better tell Mako to keep his hands off of you…"

"Dad…" Korra forewarned. She rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness.

TOnraq raised his eyebrows.

"What? I have to protect my little girl."

Korra nodded in agreement just as her mother joined them. Korra watched her set a basket down near her bag.

"I know how much the girls like my kale cookies," Senna explained. She held her arms out and Korra responded by running into them and clinging on for all it was worth. "I love you so much my little one," Senna whispered so only Korra could hear her. "Please, be careful," she said in her normal tone.

"I will, Mom, I promise. I love you," Korra tried her best to fight back the tears, but they came anyway. She felt her mother tighten her hold.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? It's okay if you change your mind," Senna said softly.

Korra shook her head. She fought back more tears as she forced herself to calm down.

"I'll be okay. I'll call you guys tonight to let you know I got there safely," she clung on for a minute more before forcing herself to pull away.

"I'll hold you to that," Tonraq patted her shoulder just as someone knocked at the door.

Korra answered it to find Ikki and Tenzin on the other side.

"Korra! Korra!" Ikki threw herself at her older sister.

"Hey, Ikki," Korra hugged back. She pulled away and picked up her bag just as Ikki ran to give Senna a hug.

"Be careful," Senna repeated as she and TOnraq waved to Korra as their daughter boarded Oogie.

"I will!" Korra called back. "Love you both!" she waved until Oogie was high in the sky. Heaving a sigh, she took a deep breath. She would be okay. She wouldn't be that faraway after all. If Korra was honest with herself, a part of her really was looking forward to being with the kids again. She had missed them since everything with Amman had taken place. She had been away for nearly seven months. That was a long time to an eleven and seven-year-old.

"Korra, are you okay?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah," Korra managed a sincere smile for her little sister. She ruffled her hair with one hand while the other fished in the basket for a kale cookie. "I'm okay. I really am." And as she bit into the treat and handed one to Ikki, Korra knew in her heart she would be just fine.

*****

Later that night, Korra stood outside the nursery room door, not sure if she should go in or not. Pema had said she was welcome to hold the baby any time she wanted, but she was sure the young mother had meant when Kierna was awake.

Placing her hand on the doorknob, Korra hesitated again before finally turning it and going inside. Standing next to the seven-month-old's crib, Korra gazed down at her in awe. Being an only child, she had never had a younger sibling to look after. And now that she was living with Tenzin and his family, the teenage Avatar felt like she had gained four siblings in a matter of months. Gazing down at the new baby, Korra suddenly felt the knot in her chest loosen a little. She no longer felt like she couldn't breathe.

Ever since Amman had taken Korra's bending away, she hadn't felt complete. She had been more jumpy than usual and she snapped at everyone defensively, especially Tenzin. She didn't mean to do it, but she just felt so frustrated that she ended up lashing out at whoever happened to push her buttons. Unfortunately, Tenzin could do it better than anyone, besides Asami.

As though sensing her presence, the infant opened her eyes and locked them with the teenager's.

"Hey, Kierna," she greeted, "it's okay. It's me, Korra. I won't hurt you. I know we haven't had a chance to be formally introduced, with me having to save Republic City and all. Your Mama was right when she said you were cute." And before Korra realized what she was doing, she lifted the baby out of the crib and cradled her in her arms. The teenage Avatar held still, not wanting to startle the infant. She needn't have worried though. As she gazed down at Kierna, she noticed the baby looked content as ever. Making a split second decision, Korra took her over to a chair and sat down with Kierna in her lap. Rocking her a little, Korra gazed out the window. As much as she fought it, her gaze travelled to the full moon. Feeling tears of fear come to her eyes, she stubbornly blinked them back. She was pulled from her emotional battle by Kierna, who decided to let out a cross between a wine and a sigh. Glancing back down at her, Korra tried to laugh, but all she managed was a shaky half sob. "You know how I'm really feeling, don't you?"  
Kierna responded by reaching out and grabbing Korra's right ring finger with her left hand.  
"You know something, Kierna? You came into the world at just the right time. I know it was full of chaos when you arrived, but you gave me hope. Just like I give the world-or I gave the world. I know Tenzin and everyone keep telling me it's gonna be okay…" her voice trailed off as tears stung her eyes. She tried hard to fight them back, but a few escaped before she could stop them. Taking a deep breath, she continued to speak. "…the truth is…I'm scared. I've never been scared of anything in my entire life. Well except for when Amman almost took my bending the first time around. Now that it's gone…I don't know if I can handle it. I know I can still airbend and I'm glad I was able to unlock it. Without the other elements, it feels like I'm not complete. I mean waterbending is the gift I didn't have to work to master. I knew it just like I knew how to breathe. And now that I can't do it anymore…" Korra let the sentence trail off as she once again found her eyes locking with Kierna's. "I know we're not related, but I love you. I'm gonna teach you wonderful things as you grow up."

"I have no doubt about that," a familiar voice stated from the doorway.  
Startled, Korra whirled around, Kierna cradled against her chest to find the speaker was Pema.  
Seeing the look on the teenager's face, Pema frowned.  
"I didn't mean to scare you," she apologized.  
Korra nodded. She looked away for a minute before turning to face Pema. Extending her arms out, she offered Kierna to her.  
"I'm sorry. You can put Kierna back to bed. I shouldn't have picked her up in the first place. It's late and…" Korra stopped speaking when she noticed the small smile spreading across the young woman's face.  
"Sweetie, calm down," Pema reached out and rested a hand on the seventeen-year-old's shoulder, "you're allowed to hold Kierna. You're a part of her life too."  
"Thanks," Korra managed a tiny smile for her.  
"You couldn't sleep?" Pema frowned in concern.  
Korra shrugged.  
Pema turned her attention to her youngest daughter who looked very happy.  
"Do you like Korra?" She cooed at the baby, "Do you like her?"  
Kierna let out a sigh of contentment in response.  
Pema turned her attention back to Korra.  
"Do you want to hold Kierna?" Korra asked.  
"It's okay. If holding her is helping you feel better then you can keep holding her for a little bit longer."  
"Are you sure?"  
Pema smiled warmly in reply. Her smile turned into concern when she heard Korra choke back a sob.

"Sweetheart…" Pema reached out in an attempt to comfort the teenager, but Korra shrugged her off while trying to get her emotions under control.  
"I'm fine," she insisted.  
Pema sighed.  
"Honey, you're not fine and that's more than okay," she assured her.  
Just then, Kierna started to fuss.  
"Shh, shh, Kierna, it's okay," Korra started swaying back and forth, but Kierna wouldn't be calmed so easily this time.  
"Kierna knows something's wrong," Pema informed her, "you might feel better if you talk about it. Hmmm?"  
Korra sighed.  
"Are you gonna tell me it's gonna be okay like everyone else?" she accused.

"No. What I will tell you is the truth. We all love you. We want to help you. We love you because you're you. We're all worried about you. The girls especially. I know you're not related to them, but they view you as their older sister."  
"They do?" Korra asked in disbelief.  
Pema nodded.  
"If you wanna talk, we're here for you."  
"Asami's been trying to drill that into my head for the past few days."  
"Well she's a pretty determined young woman. And She cares for you deeply."  
"I know. This whole friend thing is new to me. I didn't have many of them growing up," Korra admitted.

"With what you're going through now, it's good to have a trusted friend outside of the family to bounce ideas off of and talk to."  
Korra nodded.

"Pema?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks," Korra managed a weak smile as she handed Kierna to her.  
"No thanks needed," Pema gave her a one armed hug, "you're family."  
Lying down in her room a few minutes later, Korra heard Pema's words in her mind. Korra hadn't thought about it since she had come to stay with Tenzin and his family, but Pema was right. Somewhere along the line, Tenzin's family had become an extension of Korra's family. Closing her eyes, Korra let sleep find her within time. Little did she know how much she would come to rely on her new family bond in the next few hours…


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 3

Korra shot up in bed a few hours later, shaking and in tears. She wiped them away furiously, but they just kept coming. She tried to catch her breath, but it took her a few minutes. She was so engrossed in calming herself down; she didn't notice her bedroom door open. The first indication she had that she wasn't alone was when she heard Jinora's voice.

"Korra? What happened? Did you have another nightmare?"  
Korra turned towards the eleven-year-old and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. I'll be okay."  
"Do you want me to get Dad?"

"It's okay," Korra insisted.

"You're shaking," Jinora observed, putting her hand on Korra's left shoulder, "are you sure you don't want me to get my Dad?"

"I'm sure," Korra told her.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little bit?" Jinora offered.

"That's okay, kiddo."  
Jinora raised her eyebrows and Korra almost laughed.  
"I'll be okay. Go back to sleep."

"If you're sure," the eleven-year-old said.  
"I'm sure," Korra lay down and allowed Jinora to cover her with the blanket.  
Jinora stood there for a second before holding out her arms.

Korra sat up and returned the pre-teen's hug.  
"I love you," Jinora told her, "Ikki and I were so afraid you weren't coming home."

"I'm okay now," Korra comforted. She frowned when she heard the choked sob escape Jinora's throat. Pulling her younger sister closer, she ended up pulling her onto her lap. "Hey, hey, shh, shh, everything's okay. I'm right here," Korra ran a hand through Jinora's shoulder length brown hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"I know," Jinora whispered. She said something else, but Korra couldn't make it out due to the fact that Jinora was crying so hard.

"Shh, hey, talk to me," Korra gently coaxed. She pulled away so she could look into her younger sister's eyes. "It's okay. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry!" Jinora sobbed.

"For what?" Korra was truly taken aback by her younger sister's words.

"It's our fault you lost your bending!" Jinora practically wailed. "You saved us and that guy took your bending away ba-because of us!"

"It's not your fault," Korra firmly stated. "Jinora, look at me right now."

Jinora did so, recognizing the tone in Korra's voice.

"I mean it when I say it was NOT your fault. It wasn't Ikki's fault or Meelo's."

"You promise?" Jinora locked eyes with her older sister.

Korra nodded.

"I promise. And you know what else?"

"What?" Jinora shook her head.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Korra gently revealed.

This caused Jinora to lift her head from her older sisters' shoulder.

"You would?" she looked confused.

Korra nodded.

"Why?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"Because you guys are a part of my family. And no one messes with the people I love," Korra planted a kiss on Jinora's head and hugged her close.

"I love you, Korra," Jinora said as she sniffed back more tears.

"I love you too, sweetie. Do you feel better now?"

"Uh-huh," Jinora replied. She glanced at Korra in concern. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Korra's heart melted. Jinora was a sweetheart.

"I'm sure," with that, Korra pulled away and playfully jabbed Jinora in the ribs. "Now go back to bed."

"Okay!" Jinora smiled, stood up and left the room. Stopping at her door, she turned back. "If you need me, I'm right across the hall."  
"Thanks," Korra sighed, lay back down and tried to get back to sleep. As images from her nightmare invaded her mind as she closed her eyes, she had a feeling it was going to be a very long night…

******

Meanwhile in the bedroom across the hall, Jinora turned over for what seemed like the thousandth time. She couldn't fall back to sleep either. She was too worried about Korra. She knew her "older sister" wasn't okay. She knew she and Korra weren't related, but she still thought of Korra as an older sister.

"Jinora?"  
Jinora glanced up to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Sweetie, did you have a bad dream? It's a little late for you to be up." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"No. Korra did. Daddy, is she gonna be okay?"

"In time," Tenzin reached out and stroked Jinora's brown hair.

"I wanna help her. She was really scared," Jinora informed her father.

"I know you love Korra. She'll let us help her soon," Tenzin comforted, "now try to get some sleep. I Love you, sweetie."

"I love you, Daddy," Jinora returned her father's kiss, snuggled underneath the covers and closed her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Check on Korra, please?"

"I sure will. Sweet dreams."  
Once her father left, Jinora closed her eyes and eventually fell back to sleep-not knowing how short it would last…

Korra bolted upright sometime in the wee hours of the morning, shaking and sweating. She gazed around, not sure where she was at first. It took her a few minutes to realize she was safe. She heard Naga whimpering nearby, which caused her heartbeat to slow down. She soon felt Naga's head come to rest on her right leg.  
"Naga, it's okay, I'm okay, girl," she stroked the polar bear dog's head while trying to get her breathing under control. She suddenly became aware of how cold she felt. Shivering slightly, she pulled the covers tighter around her, hoping it would help her warm up. As she continued to shiver, trying to get comfortable, Korra tensed as she heard movement outside her door.  
'Get a grip!' She silently scolded herself. 'It's probably just Pema or Tenzin checking on the kids.' But as the footsteps got closer, she shivered once again. As the door creaked open, Korra forced herself to sit up straighter, even though she was starting to feel dizzy.

Naga let out a warning growl, but calmed the minute she heard Ikki's familiar voice.

"Korra, are you okay? Did you have another bad dream?"  
Rather than answer the question, Korra asked one of her own.  
"Ikki, what are you doing awake? It's really late."  
Ikki frowned as she gazed up at Korra.  
Korra was surprised to see unshed tears in the seven-year-old's eyes.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Daddy said you were, but I got up to go to the bathroom and I heard you crying…" her voice trailed off as a few tears of her own fell. "…I was scared you weren't coming home!"  
Korra sighed.

"Come here," she held out her arms to the little girl.

Ikki wasted no time in shortening the distance between herself and the teenager she viewed as her "eldest sister." As she felt Korra pull her close, she buried her face in her shoulder, letting the tears fall.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Ikki, I'm home now. I'm here," Korra soothed, putting a hand through Ikki's hair. She forced the sudden dizziness to the back burner and focused completely on the distraught little girl in her arms.

"I love you like I love Jinora and Kierna and Melo," Ikki confessed.

'Pema was right,' Korra thought as she continued to comfort Ikki, 'the girls really do think of me as their sister.'

"I don't love you because you're the Avatar," Ikki continued, sniffing back more tears, "I love you because you're Korra. You're nice and fun to hang out with. You helped me when I got sick after I ate too much candy at the fair last year and you stayed up with me when we had that big thunderstorm. You didn't have to, but you did."

"I wanted to help you," Korra told her truthfully, "I didn't mind."

"That's why I love you," Ikki finished explaining, "I was afraid Amman was going to hurt you!"  
"He did," Korra said softly. She was praying Ikki hadn't heard her. She was proven wrong when the seven-year-old declared, "I know he took your bending. Mommy and Daddy told us what happened. I know you're scared because you can't bend water, earth and fire anymore. But you still have airbending. I'll help you learn it, so will Daddy and Jinora. We love you. It's okay to be scared and sad, but I'm glad you're okay."

"That's just it," Korra said, fighting to control her emotions as well as the sudden nausea that had come over her, "I'm not okay."

"But you will be," Ikki declared confidently, "I know you will. Do you wanna talk about your bad dream? Mommy and Daddy always tell us it helps to talk about things that scare us. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."  
Korra grinned a little for the first time since Amman took her bending away.

"Ikki, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just want to try and sleep."  
"Okay." With that ,she pulled away from Korra and made herself comfortable next to her.

"Ikki, what are you doing?" Korra asked while trying to fight off another wave of dizziness.

"I'm staying with you for the night," Ikki said simply, "so you won't be scared anymore."

Korra managed a small smile for the child, wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.  
"Thank you," she whispered while closing her eyes.  
"You're welcome," Ikki replied. She glanced over at Naga before closing her own eyes. "Night, Naga. Night, Korra."

"Night, girl," Korra added, reaching over with her free hand and patting Naga's head. She turned her attention back to Ikki, "Night, Ikki. I love you."

"Love you too," Ikki mumbled as she drifted off to sleep… 

*********

Korra was out of breath as she ran down the hallway. She took a left, hoping to lose him. She had to. She couldn't let him catch up with her. She had to protect her from him. Rounding a corner, Korra saw another door up ahead. Taking it, she found herself at a set of stairs. She was concentrating so hard on escaping, she didn't notice the person come up from behind her. As she felt herself fall, she put her hands out to break it. Landing on her stomach, she gasped as tears came to her eyes.

"No! No! Please, no! Not her! Please, not her! NO!"  
"Korra? Korra! Korra, wake up. It's just a bad dream…Korra!"  
Korra sat up quickly at the sound of someone calling her name. She closed her eyes as the dizziness swept over her once again.

"Ikki?" She asked, recognizing the child's voice.

"It's okay, I'm here," the child answered. She knelt down in front of Korra, a look of worry on her usually joyful face.

"Ha-how did I Get down here?" Korra glanced down to discover she was on the floor.

"You were moving around a lot," Ikki explained, "you must have fallen out of bed." She extended her hand towards the teenager.

Korra took it and allowed Ikki to help her stand. The second she did, she had to sit back down.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks look red."  
"Ikki, I'm ok…" Korra started to assure her, but stopped when the dizziness increased. "…maybe I'm not so okay."  
"I'll go get Daddy. I'll be right back." With that, Ikki jumped up and ran out of the room.

Korra heard her calling for Tenzin the minute she reached the hallway. Taking a deep breath in an effort to keep the nausea at bay, Korra hoped they would return soon. Before Korra knew it, Ikki was back with Pema.

"Daddy was helping the police with something," Ikki explained. She sat down next to Korra. "Mommy will help you feel better. She always helps us when we're sick."

"Korra, what's wrong, honey?" Pema asked. She reached out and put the back of her left hand to the teenager's forehead. She frowned as she felt the heat emanating off of her. "Well you definitely have a fever. Is anything hurting?"

Korra shook her head.

"I feel dizzy and weak and a little queasy."

"Okay. This might just be from stress. You had a lot happen to you in the last few weeks. Let's get you back in bed and then I'll take your temperature." With that, Pema gently lifted Korra off the ground and laid her down in her bed. She covered her with a blanket before leaving to get the thermometer.

"I'll stay with you," Ikki offered.

Pema returned a minute later with the instrument she needed. She stuck it in Korra's left ear and waited for it to beep. Once it did, she took it out and frowned at the results.

"How high is it?" Korra asked.

"It's up there," Pema frowned, "102.3 degrees. We need to bring it down. Do you think you can hold some water down?"

Korra shook her head.

"I don't think so," she took another deep breath as the sick feeling grew.

"Okay. I'm gonna keep you cool another way. I'll be right back."

"You're gonna be okay," Ikki soothed, squeezing Korra's hand reassuringly.

"Thanks," Korra said just as Pema returned.

"Here we go." She set a basin of water down next to Korra and dipped a cloth in it. Setting it across the teenager's forehead, she rubbed a cool wash cloth over her cheeks as well. Once that was done, she set an empty basin on the table and sat down beside Korra.

"Mommy, can I stay with Korra too?" Ikki asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie. You need to get some sleep though."

"Okay," Ikki lay down next to Korra and tried to do as her mother said. She kept a firm, but gentle grip on Korra's right hand as she tried to sleep.

"Has Ikki been with you all night?" Pema asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied, "she was worried about me."

"I know," Pema sighed, "she'll be okay once you're okay. The same goes for Jinora."

"So when is Tenzin coming back?" Korra asked.

"He should be back in a little bit. They had some trouble downtown and the new Chief of police wanted him to help them round up the teenagers responsible."

Korra nodded. She just wanted the dizziness and weakness to go away.

"I've never felt like this before," she confided in Pema, "not even when I was bloodbended for the first time by Tarlaq."

"We'll figure it out," Pema assured her, "just try to get some rest."

Korra did her best, but it was easier said than done. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax in an effort to let sleep find her. It wasn't so easy the second time around. Flashes of her nightmare kept playing in her mind along with the previous week's events. She fought back tears as she remembered how safe she felt when her mother had held her a few nights ago. A small part of Korra regretted not staying home for another few days. She could really use her mother's comfort right about now. Somehow, Korra managed to fall back to sleep.

******

Korra's eyes flew open sometime later that same night. She sat up quickly, making her head spin. It didn't take her long to figure out what had woken her as she felt her stomach do an unpleasant flip.

"Korra?" Iki asked. She sat up and gazed at her older sister in concern. "What's wrong?"

Korra took a deep breath before answering the seven-year-old's question.

"My stomach…" Korra's voice trailed off. She swallowed hard which made the pain worse.

Ikki jumped out of bed and ran over to the door. She was back at Korra's side in seconds.

Korra caught sight of the trash can in her hands as the child knelt down in front of her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Korra jumped, her nerves on edge. She regretted it as her stomach lurched at that moment. She managed to get most of it in the trash can just as they were joined by Tenzin.

"Korra, what's going on?" Tenzin rushed to the teenager's side, his face full of concern.

"Korra's sick Daddy," Ikki informed him.

"I know. Mommy told me when I got home an hour ago. I was just coming to check on you two."

"I guess you were wrong," Korra said as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin questioned.

"When you said everything will be okay," Korra explained.

"I didn't mean right away," Tenzin sighed.

Just then, they were joined by Pema.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked.

Korra's reply was a painful whimper.

"Korra threw up," Ikki explained unnecessarily.

Pema frowned.

"I'm gonna clean this up. I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized, gesturing to the mess on the floor.

"Korra, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You had a stressful few weeks. That's probably where all this is coming from." Pema left and returned with some towels. She cleaned up the mess and threw the towels away. After that, she returned to Korra's side and took her temperature again.

"How high is it?" Tenzin asked.

Pema held the instrument out to her husband.

Tenzin frowned when he read the results.

"We need to get it down."

"I tried to get it down with cool compresses," Pema informed him. "What else do you think we can try?"

Tenzin turned to Korra.

"Do you think you can drink any water?"

"I don't think so," Korra said breathlessly.

"Korra, it's okay," Ikki soothed. She sat down beside the seventeen-year-old and took her hand. "It's gonna be okay. Take a deep breath."

Korra tried, but it was hard.

"That's it, again. Good girl."

Tenzin and Pema smiled at their middle daughter. She was definitely something special.

"I might have another way to bring her fever down," Pema announced. With that, she left the room.

"Ikki's right," Tenzin encouraged, "you're gonna be fine. We're gonna take care of you."

"Thanks," Korra said before going silent again.

Pema returned a minute later with a jar in her hands.

"What's that?" Ikki asked.

"It's the healing cream Katara made us," her mother explained.

"I almost forgot we had that," Tenzin mused.

"This might feel a little cold at first, but it'll help," Pema told Korra. She rubbed some in her hands and applied it to Korra's forehead.

"How does that feel, Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"Okay," Korra mumbled.

*******

Korra slept off and on throughout the day. She could only keep small amounts of water down, but Tenzin and Pema were relieved with her progress. Ikki stayed with Korra for most of the day. Leaving her only when she had to eat.

It was late in the afternoon when Korra awoke from another nightmare. She gasped in fear before the tears came. Feeling herself starting to shake, she heard a familiar male voice address her from somewhere to her left.

"Korra? Korra, its okay. You're not alone."

Korra glanced up to see Tenzin sitting near her bed. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they wouldn't stop. She allowed Tenzin to give her a hug. Ordinarily she would have resisted, but she knew she needed it. It felt like they were back on Memorial Island again right after Amman had threatened to take her bending away and had his chi blockers trap her. Back then, it had only been a threat. But now the threat had become a reality.

"Korra, it's okay, you're okay," Tenzin comforted, hoping he could help her calm down.

"No I'm not!" she tearfully contradicted him.

"Daddy?"

Tenzin glanced up to see Ikki standing in the doorway.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Korra?"

"She had another bad dream. She'll be okay soon."

"Can I help?"

"Could you get her some water?" he asked.

"Okay."

"I'm not thirsty!" Korra protested.

Tenzin ignored Korra's remark for the time being. He took the cup of water from Ikki when she returned a minute later. Setting the cup on a table near Korra's bed, Tenzin focused on helping the teenager calm down.

"Tenzin, I'm so sorry!" Korra cried.

"What are you apologizing for?" the airbending master asked.

"I didn't listen to you. I almost got you guys…I got Pema and Kierna thrown in jail…" Korra's voice trailed off as more tears came. She started to cough. Feeling Tenzin press the cup of water to her lips, Korra managed to take a few sips.

"Listen to me," Tenzin gently instructed, "it wasn't your fault. You saved our lives. You're not responsible for other people's actions, Korra. You're only responsible for your own. And I'm very proud of you."

"You are?" Korra blinked in confusion.

"Yes, I am," Tenzin confirmed. He made sure Korra was warm enough before getting comfortable in a chair beside her bed. As he heard the seventeen-year-old let out another sob, something told Tenzin it was going to be a long day...


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 4

It had been four days since Korra's bout with the flu. She was feeling a lot better. She didn't feel queasy anymore and her stomach was accepting food once again. She still hadn't recovered emotionally, although she was trying to fake it for her family. She knew Iki wasn't fooled and Tenzin was definitely not buying it. As she sat on the steps of the house, eating a snack, she was soon joined by Ikki. The eight-year-old sat down next to her. She gazed up at her older sister, worry in her eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" Korra asked.

"You really scared me last night," Ikki confessed.

"Ikki, I'm gonna be okay. I'm feeling better," Korra assured her.

"Are you sure?" Ikki asked.

"I'm sure," Korra ruffled the little girl's hair.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Ikki smiled as Korra reached out and tickled her.

"So am I," Korra laughed along with Ikki. She ceased tickling her a minute later. "Why don't you get that leftover homework done. Then we can hang out after lunch."

"Okay," Ikki rolled her eyes, but obeyed Korra.

Once Ikki was gone, Korra went to throw away the container her snack had come in. Walking back outside, her thoughts floated to her parents. She had called them and explained what had happened. She assured both of her parents that she was being taken care of and that she honestly felt better. After promising to call more often, she hung up and went to join the airbender kids in a game of airball.

*****

Late on Wednesday afternoon, Korra sat on the front steps of Tenzin's home, practicing airbending. She grinned over at Kierna. The baby was watching her from her bassinet.

"I'm glad you approve, sweet girl," Korra laughed softly.  
"Hey," a familiar male voice greeted them.  
Glancing up, Korra's grin grew when she saw Mako walking up the path.  
"Hey yourself," Korra replied. The two friends hugged, then pulled away.

Just then, they heard a giggle.  
"Ikki!" Korra shouted. She whirled around and glared at the eight-year-old.  
Ikki raised her eyebrows at the teenager.  
"Were you spying on us?" Korra demanded.  
"No. Mommy told me to come and get you for lunch," Iki answered.  
"Okay. Are you hungry?" Korra turned to Mako.  
"I was hoping we could go somewhere to eat alone," Mako frowned.  
"I'll ask Pema. I'll be right back." With that, Korra went over to Kierna and picked the infant up. "Come on, sweet girl. Let's get you some lunch."  
Kierna giggled in Korra's arms as she snuggled in.  
"You're great with her,," Mako observed.

Korra blushed. She entered the house and handed Kierna off to Pema. To her dismay, the infant started crying.  
"Hey, shh, it's okay, Kierna. I'll be back. I'll hold you again later," Korra gave the baby a quick pat on her shoulder. Turning back to Pema, she asked, "Is it okay if Mako and I go to lunch? I'll be back and I'll take it easy."  
"I don't see why not," Pema answered.  
"Thanks!" With that, Korra left the house and rejoined Mako. "Pema said yes. So where do you wanna go?"  
Mako shrugged.  
"Why don't we go to that restaurant near the pier?"  
"Sounds good to me," Korra walked beside Mako as they left for the docks. They got into an easy conversation on the way, which helped pass the time.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Mako said as he took a sip of his tea.  
"Me too," Korra agreed. "I hated feeling like that."  
"So how are you doing otherwise?" Mako asked.  
"I'm okay," Korra shrugged.  
"Korra…" Mako raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm fine," Korra insisted.  
Mako sighed. He knew Korra was lying or at best keeping something from him. He also knew she would talk to him when she was ready.  
"I forgot how much I liked this dish," Korra said as she swallowed a bite of the noodles and vegetables.  
After the two were done eating, Mako paid the bill and they left the diner. Walking down the street, Korra stopped at a railing supporting the pier. She leaned against it, letting the breeze from the sea hit her face. Blinking back tears, Korra jumped when a hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
"Hey, it's just me," Mako assured her.  
"Right," Korra tried to slow her breathing down.

"It's okay if you're afraid," Mako made to pull Korra in for a comforting hug and was surprised when she pushed him away.  
"I wish everyone would stop telling me that!" Korra exclaimed in frustration.  
"I was just trying to-"  
"Help, I know. But you're not helping!"  
Mako sighed.  
"I'm gonna get back," Korra turned to leave.  
"Korra, wait, is it okay if I come by later to check on you?" Mako asked.  
Korra didn't answer. She just kept going. She returned to air temple island in record time. Getting inside, she was about to go to her room when she heard Kierna crying. Entering the baby's room, she pushed her own feelings aside and concentrated on the infant.  
"Hey, shh, its okay, it's okay…" she picked Kierna up and cradled her close. She was about to sit down in the rocking chair when she discovered the source of Kierna's tears. Changing her, Korra decided to take her to her room. She sat on her bed still holding Kierna. "I shouldn't have yelled at Mako. I didn't mean to, it just happened. He's right. I'm still afraid. I hate being afraid! I'm sorry, sweet girl. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanna be myself again."  
Kierna gazed up at Korra, her brown eyes trusting and so full of life.  
Korra was about to say more when Jinora's voice made her glance up.  
"Korra, I didn't know you were back. Daddy wanted me to tell you it's time for airbending training."  
Korra sighed. Training was the last thing she wanted to do.  
"I'll be right there," she said resignedly.  
Jinora raised her eyebrows.  
"You're not feeling better, are you?" she guessed.  
"I'm fine," Korra insisted for what felt like the thousandth time.  
"You're still scared, aren't you?"  
"Come on, let's get downstairs," with that, Korra stood up with Kierna in her arms and made her way back to Kierna's room. After tucking the child back in, she kissed her and continued downstairs. Entering the sitting room, she found Tenzin reading a scroll.  
"Jinora said you wanted me to practice my airbending?" Korra asked.  
"I thought it might help you get used to it," Tenzin put the scroll down and stood.  
"What were you reading?" Korra glanced down at the scroll in time to see Tenzin roll it up.  
"It's just a letter I got from my sister," Tenzin answered.  
Korra nodded. She followed Tenzin outside. When they got to the training area, Korra smiled when she saw Iki waiting for them. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all,' Korra thought.  
Already accustomed to the routine of airbending training, Korra got into a meditative position and tried to free her mind. It was easier said than done. The harder she tried, she just couldn't do it.  
"Okay, I want you to watch what Ikki does and try to mimic her movements," Tenzin instructed.  
"It shouldn't be so hard," Korra declared.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself," he cautioned.  
Korra sighed. She watched Ikki do a few airbending moves before attempting them herself. She did the first one nearly perfectly, but the second one was a little harder. Finally, after four tries, Korra could feel herself becoming frustrated.  
"It's no use!" she threw her hands up, creating a small gust of wind.  
"Korra, you have to concentrate," Tenzin reminded her.  
"What do you think I've been doing for the past five minutes!" Korra retorted, glaring at him.

Tenzin sighed and closed his eyes for a minute.  
"You can't expect to master airbending just like that."  
"I wasn't expecting to mast…you know what? I'm done!" with that, Korra turned around and left Ikki and Tenzin behind. She didn't stop until she reached the other side of the island. Taking a left, she knocked on a familiar door. She didn't think the person living there would answer, not after the way she had treated him earlier. She didn't expect him to. She was surprised a minute later when the door opened, revealing Mako on the other side.

"I know I don't deserve to, but is it okay if I come in?" Korra held her breath, not sure how the firebender would react.  
"Sure," Mako stepped back and allowed Korra entry. Closing the door behind her, he led the way into the room.  
"I'm really sorry for earlier. I'm not mad at you. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you."  
"It's okay. I know you're going through a lot."  
Korra nodded. She turned away as she felt the tears again. She blinked furiously to try and hold them back.  
"You can talk to me," Mako reminded her.  
"I can't…I can't do this! I don't know how to…I just feel so…lost…" Korra's voice trailed off as an unbidden sob escaped her lips. She felt Mako pull her in for a hug. A part of her wanted to struggle, but another part was tired of struggling, tired of fighting. She allowed him to hold her as more and more tears fell.  
"Shh, shh, that's it, I have you. You're safe. Just let it out. I'm right here…"  
For once, Korra listened to Mako and let all of her emotions go. She felt Mako stroking her hair and heard him encouraging her to cry. As she calmed down fifteen-minutes later, her eyes started to close. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep…


	5. Chapter 5

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 5

Korra's eyes opened slowly a few hours later. She was surprised to see moonlight streaming into the window of Mako's room. She stretched her arms as she sat up. Smiling to herself when she felt the blanket around her, she pushed it back. Mako was such a good friend. Standing, Korra made her way into the living room. She found Mako reading a newspaper.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," he returned. He put the paper down, giving her his full attention. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did," Korra realized.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"A little," Korra replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," she said just as her stomach growled. She was about to sit down at the table when she caught sight of the clock. Jumping to her feet, she gasped. "I need to get back home! Tenzin isn't gonna be too happy with me. Thanks for everything," with that, she left Mako's and practically airbent herself back to the house.

Slowing down halfway there, a million thoughts swirled in Korra's mind. She tried to figure out what she was going to tell Tenzin when he asked her where she had been for the last few hours. She had stormed off nearly six hours before, which meant the 'I went to clear my head' excuse definitely wasn't going to work this time. Rounding the corner, Korra wasn't surprised to find Tenzin waiting for her. Kierna was in his arms As Korra reached the steps to the house, Kierna let out a happy squeal while reaching out her arms.

Almost hesitantly, Tenzin extended his youngest daughter to Korra.

Taking Kierna in her arms, the teenager sat on a low stone wall facing Tenzin.

"I know you were worried," she started, "I'm sorry. I went to clear my head a little. I ended up at Mako's and I lost track of time. I'm really sorry."

Tenzin sighed.

"I accept your apology. I forgive you, Korra. But you're grounded."

Korra almost shouted in protest, but refrained when she remembered Kierna.

"Why?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I apologized."

"That's not the point," Tenzin glared at her. "You left without telling anyone where you were going. You know better than that. You've been living with us long enough to know our rules."

"I know," Korra agreed.

"And yet you don't respect them," Tenzin pointed out.

"Yes I do," Korra protested.

"If you respected them, you would have called me and told me where you were so I didn't worry," Tenzin raised his eyebrows. "I know your parents didn't let you do whatever you wanted all the time."

"No," Korra agreed. She sighed as she held Kierna close and rocked the seven-month-old. "How long?"

"A week," Tenzin answered. "You can't go anywhere except for airbending training and anywhere else we go as a family."

"Okay," Korra sighed. She knew she deserved to be punished, even if she didn't want to admit it aloud. She also knew Tenzin was worried about her for other reasons as well. Heading inside, Korra tucked Kierna back in before going to her own room for the rest of the night. She needed some time to clear her head and sort some things out in her mind. The whole day had been long for everyone.

*******

Over the next few days, Korra tried to concentrate on her airbending training. She was determined to master a few moves before the week was over. Sitting down on the steps after a particularly long training session, Korra gazed out at the pier without really seeing it. She was still having strange dreams about protecting someone, but she couldn't figure out who it was. Korra was pulled from her thoughts by Pema calling her in for lunch. She went back inside and washed up with the others. Sitting down at the table, Korra caught the familiar and comforting aroma of vegetable steamed rice with some type of fish. She had had the dish before and liked it a lot. To her surprise, the minute Pema set a plate down in front of her, the teenager felt her stomach churn in protest of being fed. Pushing her chair back from the table, Korra stood.

"Korra, are you okay?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not that hungry after all. I'm gonna go feed Naga," with that, she left the room. Once out in the hallway, Korra took a deep breath. To her relief, her stomach stopped churning. What was going on? She had felt fine a few minutes ago. Beating a hasty retreat to her room, Korra fed Naga and sat down to rest for a little bit.

Naga gazed up from her meal and let out a worried whine. The polar bear dog walked over to her best friend and nuzzled her right arm.

"It's okay, girl," Korra tried to comfort, "I'm gonna be-" her sentence was cut short as she felt her stomach start to churn again. Jumping up, she ran for the bathroom. In her haste, she forgot to close the door all the way.

Catching her breath a few minutes later, Korra poured some water from a tap and rinsed her mouth out. As she tried to ignore the remaining nausea, she jumped at the sound of Ikki's voice behind her. Big mistake. She soon felt the little girl's hand on her shoulder as she heaved again.

"Korra, it's okay, you'll feel better soon," Ikki soothed. "Do you want me to get Mommy?"

"No," Korra managed to say in between painful breaths, "I just need to lie down for a little bit."

"I'll stay with you," the seven-year-old offered. She extended her hand, helping Korra to her feet.

"That's really sweet, sweetie, but I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want-" she was cut off by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Is anyone in there?"

Korra forced herself to remain calm when she heard Tenzin's voice.

"I am, Daddy," Ikki replied. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, honey. Have you seen Korra?"

"Isn't she in her room?" she asked.

"No," Tenzin sighed.

"Maybe she went to get more food for Naga. She'll be back," Ikki assured him.

"I hope so. She knows she's not supposed to go anywhere other than training until tomorrow. Let me know if you see her."

"I will," Ikki promised.

Korra let out a sigh of relief the moment she heard Tenzin walking away. She let Ikki guide her back to bed. She even allowed her to tuck her in.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Ikki asked.

"I'm positive, kiddo. I just need a nap. I'll feel better after that," Korra could feel her eyes closing already.

"I love you," Ikki whispered, planting a kiss on her older sister's cheek.

"Love you too," Korra mumbled. With that, she was in dreamland once again…


	6. Chapter 6

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this next new chapter!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 6

The next thing Korra knew, she was waking up to the sensation of someone shaking her right shoulder.

"Korra? Korra, it's time to wake up. It's dinner time now."

Opening her eyes, they came to rest on Ikki.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ikki asked.

"Not really," Korra admitted. "I just need a little more rest."

"Are you sure?" the seven-year-old looked worried.

"I'm sure," Korra gave Ikki a small hug and sent her on her way. Once she was gone, the teenager let out a sigh before her gaze landed on Naga. She was starting to get an idea.

Just then, there was a knock at her door.

"Korra, it's Pema. Can I come in?"

"Uh-huh," Korra sat up.

The door opened a few minutes later and Pema stepped through it. She sat down on the edge of Korra's bed and regarded the seventeen-year-old with a frown.

"Ikki told me you got sick again. Are you feeling the same way you felt a few weeks ago?"

"No," Korra replied. "It was probably something I had for breakfast."

Pema sighed.

"I told Tenzin that bread was passed the expiration date. He never wants to throw anything out."

Korra rewarded the young woman with a small smile. She allowed Pema to check her for a fever.

"I think I'm gonna just rest for a little longer," Korra explained.

"Okay. If you need anything just let me know."

"I will. Thanks, Pema," Korra lay back down and closed her eyes. She was tired, but she wasn't planning on sleeping. She needed to figure out how she was going to put her plan into action. Despite her best efforts, she was asleep again not long after that.

Korra awoke with a start a few hours later. Listening hard, she tried to gauge whether everyone was asleep or not. Satisfied when she didn't hear any noises from downstairs or voices from any of the bedrooms, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. When she could stand without feeling dizzy, Korra went over to Naga.

"Come on, girl," she gently nudged her best friend, "it's time to wake up."

Naga's eyes slowly opened. She gazed up at Korra and let out a questioning sound.

"It's okay, girl. Ready for another trip? We're going back home." With that, Korra slung her pack over her shoulders, took one more bathroom break and prepared to leave. She was about to guide Naga downstairs when she remembered someone. Entering Kierna's room, Korra bent down and kissed the baby's cheek.

"Thanks for always being there for me whenever I needed to talk to someone. I'm gonna miss you. But I'll be back. I love you, sweet girl," Heaving a sigh, Korra left and lead Naga downstairs. She was almost home free when she heard a set of small footsteps making their way towards her. Thinking quickly, she threw her bag atop Naga's saddle and closed the door as quietly as she could. The teenager wasn't surprised when Ikki joined her a minute later. Her hair was half out of the ponytail she usually wore and her pj's were wrinkled as if she had been tossing and turning all night. Her favorite plush polar seal was dangling from one hand. She fixed Korra with a knowing look.

Korra was about to speak when Ikki beat her to it.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I was just going to take Naga for a walk," Korra answered.

"No you're not," Ikki insisted. She gazed into Korra's cyan eyes, "Please, tell me what's going on. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"There's nothing going on," Korra tried.

"You're lying," Ikki accused.

"Ikki, listen to me, please, I need to go back home for a while. I'll be back. I promise. I love you," with that, Korra reached out to give Ikki a hug. As she turned to leave, she heard Ikki's breath catch and she knew tears weren't far behind. Unfortunately, Korra also knew time wasn't on her side.

"Why are you leaving? Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Of course not," Korra assured her.

"You're mad at Daddy, aren't you?"

"No. That's not it either. There's just something I have to do. Will you tell Tenzin I'm all right so he doesn't worry?"

Ikki nodded.

Once Korra was sure the seven-year-old was safely upstairs, she opened the front door and stepped out into the night. Going over to Naga, Korra gently climbed aboard and told her where to go. As she watched Republic City disappearing from her place on a ship fifteen-minutes later, Korra started to wonder if she was doing the right thing. She was awoken sometime later by Naga licking her face and a voice announcing they were almost at her stop. Getting her stuff together, Korra lead Naga off the ship as soon as it docked. As her familiar home came into view, Korra's vision started to swim a little. Gripping Naga's saddle tighter, she tried to hold on. A few feet away from her family's home, Korra lost the battle. Slipping from the saddle, she collapsed in the snow, too exhausted and dizzy to go any further. Before her eyes closed completely, she felt Naga licking her in an effort to keep her awake.

"Naga, go…go get…get Mom…I need help…" her voice trailed off as she passed out.

It wasn't long before Korra's eyes opened again. When they did, she felt someone stroking her hair. She also felt some kind of cloth being placed across her forehead. She tried to move, but was gently restrained by a familiar hand.

"Huh? Wha-what's going on?" Korra asked, still a little out of it.

"Shh, little one, it's okay."

Korra settled down almost immediately when she heard the familiar special name and the voice who called her it. She knew who it was without even opening her eyes fully. Once more, she knew she was safe with her.

"I found you unconscious on the walkway. Korra, what happened? Why did you leave Tenzin and his family?"

Korra opened her mouth to start explaining everything to her mother. But instead of an explanation, she managed to get one word out before clapping a hand to her mouth.

"Ma-Mom, I'm…" her voice trailed off as she swallowed hard. She soon felt something being slipped underneath of her chin. Despite her willingness to hold them back, tears streamed down her face as her stomach lurched. She let them fall, feeling safe enough to do so now that she was back home.

"Shh, honey, you'll feel better soon. You probably caught something from being outside for a few hours."

Korra didn't bother to contradict her mother as she felt a cup being gently pressed to her lips. She took a few sips of water before it got to be too much. Lying back down, she soon felt her mother begin to stroke her hair again.

"Just rest for me little one. We can talk once you're feeling better," with that, Senna landed a kiss to her daughter's right cheek.

"I missed you, Mom," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed once again. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard her mother whisper, "I missed you too, sweetie," before sleep found the teenager…


	7. Chapter 7

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 7

***Korra's Dream*****

Korra awoke to the sudden sound of a baby crying. Opening her eyes, she jumped to her feet. She was surprised she didn't feel dizzy anymore. Taking advantage of her recovery, the teenager made her way out of her room. It was only when she got to the end of the hall that she realized she wasn't in her room at her house anymore. Starting to ponder where she could be, the crying grew more insistent. Following the noise, Korra found herself in a room not far away from the one she had been in moments before. Seeing a dark figure leaning over a crib, Korra made her presence known with a water whip to the intruder's head. She made a mental note to thank Katara for showing her that move. As she readied another attack, she wondered how she could suddenly waterbend again. It was then that she realized she must be dreaming. For a dream, everything felt surprisingly real.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she demanded. One hand was planted on her hips while the other readied another attack.

"That's none of your business, Avatar. Now move aside before I am forced to hurt you," a cold, female voice advised.

"I don't think so," with that, Korra bent a wall of water in between the intruder and the crib, reached in and carefully but quickly extracted the precious bundle from her confined space. Holding the baby to her chest, Korra made one more water wall before turning around and running for her life. Seeing a window up ahead, she just about made it. Once outside and on the ground, she took a minute to gather her thoughts. Taking off again, she didn't stop until she was a few blocks away from the building.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe now," she soothed the baby girl in her arms, "I'll protect you. Are you hungry?" Glancing down at the baby for the first time, Korra gasped. The baby was almost the spitting image of her!

Seeing an abandoned store nearby, Korra ran for it. She couldn't figure out why the baby hadn't cried since she had rescued her. The only explanation she could think of was that the baby knew her well. But it didn't make sense. This baby wasn't Kierna. Still, she felt a strong connection to her and a strong instinct to protect her. Almost like a…Korra's thoughts were interrupted as the baby started to fuss. Ducking into the store, Korra was surprised to see it was not only open, but thriving. A few people were browsing, while a woman chatted with the sales clerk. Slipping behind a shelf of skirts, Korra sat against a wall. She was now cradling the baby whose cries were still insistent, but thankfully not as loud.

"There you go. You're okay. I guess you must be hungry. When we get out of here, I'll get you some milk. How does that sound?" she gently tickled the baby's tummy. She was rewarded by a cute giggle. "You're adorable, you know that, Aisha?" she wasn't sure how she knew the baby's name. It had just come to her all of a sudden as though she had named her herself…

Just then, Korra felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Realizing they had to leave, she gathered Aisha in her arms and followed the rack of skirts until she found a backroom. Taking a chance, she darted down a flight of stairs. In her haste to get away, she didn't see the extra three stairs ahead. Bending air around Aisha to break her fall, Korra landed hard on the concrete below. As she heard Aisha start to cry loudly, Korra sat up and made her way over to her. Reaching her side, she was about to pick her up when someone else did it for her. She glared when she saw who it was.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Korra jumped to her feet and prepared to throw another water whip at the kidnapper. The minute she threw it, she felt something hit her right shoulder. Falling to her knees, she suddenly felt dizzy again. She could hear Aisha crying, but she couldn't get to her. Fighting whatever had come over her, Korra managed to get to her knees and crawl closer to where the kidnapper was heading with Aisha. Brushing frustrated tears away, Korra growled in frustration. Sighing to herself, she had to rest due to how bad she felt.

"Don't worry, Aisha, I'll save you. I promise." As Korra fought to stay asleep, she heard someone familiar calling her.

"Korra? Little one, wake up, it's only a dream."

Korra fought the urge to listen to her mother. She had to save Aisha before the kidnapper hurt her. She just had to.

*****

Despite her best efforts, Korra opened her eyes to find herself back in her real bedroom. Bolting upright, she fought the growing dizziness even as she felt herself starting to shake. The sound of her mother's voice calmed her if only for a second.

"Korra, it's okay. You're okay. Are you feeling better? You were moving around a lot in your sleep. Your fever broke a little earlier."

"No," Korra replied. Pushing the covers back, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. She was immediately stopped by two things. First was a wave of nausea, second was her mother's hand on her right shoulder. Fighting through the urge to throw up, Korra knew better than to fight against her mother's attempt to help her.

"Korra, you need to rest some more," Senna gently advised her daughter. Getting a good look at the teenager's face, she frowned. "Do you feel like you're gonna throw up again?"

"I'm fine," Korra insisted through gritted teeth as she swallowed back the bile inching its way up her throat.

Senna gave her daughter a look that clearly said she didn't believe her for a second but she would let it go for now. Deciding to try something that used to work when Korra was younger, the older waterbender got closer and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Without a word, she gently guided Korra to lay her head in her lap.

Korra sighed, but followed her heart. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew her mother was right. Closing her eyes once she was settled, Korra felt some of the earlier nausea decreasing.

"How do you feel now?" her mother asked.

"Better," Korra mumbled.

"I'm glad," Senna kissed Korra's forehead before starting to stroke her hair.

"Mom?" Korra said suddenly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"None of the women we know have had babies while I was in republic city have they?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"No special reason," Korra tried.

"Little one…" Senna warned, although her voice was full of nothing but love. "I've known you since you were born. You always have a reason for whatever you ask. You know you can talk to me."

Korra thought for a long time before taking her mother up on the offer.

"I had a dream about a baby. She was being pursued by the fire nation, but she was water tribe. I saved her or I tried to. And now I can't stop thinking about her. When I was holding her, it felt like…like…"

"Like you already knew her," Senna finished the sentence for her.

Korra gasped.

"How did you know?" she glanced up at her mother.

"Because I used to have dreams about you before you were born," Senna explained.

Korra nodded. She was silent for a few minutes, taking in everything her mother had just told her. Yawning suddenly, she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come for a few more hours…


	8. Chapter 8

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 8

Korra woke a few hours later, feeling a little bit better. Her stomach was still hurting, but she didn't feel sick anymore. She glanced to her left to see her mother sitting by her bed.

"Hey, little one. How do you feel?"

"Better," Korra replied. "I hurt, but I don't feel nauseous anymore."

"I'm glad," her mother sincerely said. She frowned just then. "Where are you hurting?"

"My stomach," Korra replied.

Senna nodded.

"Do you mind if I examine you to see what's going on?" she asked.

Korra shook her head. She allowed her mother to help her lay down. She tried to relax as she felt her mother gently examine her abdomen with water gloved hands. Letting out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding in, Korra waited for her mother to speak. She suddenly let out a cry of pain when her mother got to her lower abdomen.

"Right there, " Korra gritted out.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm sorry," her mother sincerely apologized.

"It's okay," Korra assured her.

"I know this might be a weird question, but when was the last time you had your period?"

Korra had to think for a minute.

"A month and a half ago," she replied.

Senna nodded. She continued to examine her daughter's lower abdomen until she came upon something unusual. Double checking, she frowned in confusion.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

Senna didn't answer at first.

"Mom?" Korra questioned.

Senna glanced down, locking her cyan eyes with her daughter's identical ones.

"Honey, it looks like you're pregnant."

******

Meanwhile, back on air temple island, Tenzin woke up with the sudden urge to check on his children. He found Jinora fast asleep. One of her favorite books was lying beside her. Smiling to himself, Tenzin kissed the eleven-year-old on the cheek and made sure she was warm enough. Moving on to Meelo, he picked his son's blankets off the floor and tucked them around the sleeping five-year-old. When he reached Ikki's room, he was shocked to find it empty! Taking a calming breath, Tenzin forced himself to be rational. Ikki had to be in the house somewhere. She just wasn't in her room. Passing the bathroom on his way to Korra's room, he noted the door was wide open. This meant the seven-year-old wasn't in there. Deciding to check on Kierna next since her room was almost at the midway point in between his an Pema's and Korra's, he went inside. He sighed with relief when he found not only Kierna but Ikki as well. He was about to go over and check on his youngest daughter when a soft voice stopped him mid step.

"Shh, don't wake her up, Daddy. I sung her to sleep a few minutes ago."

Tenzin smiled with pride at Ikki. She was really stepping up as a new big sister.

"Was she hungry?" he whispered as he joined Ikki near the window. He pulled his daughter onto his lap, holding her close for the first time in a while.

Ikki shook her head. She bit her lower lip and blinked quickly.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Tenzin asked.

Ikki shook her head. She knew Korra had given her a message to give to her father, but she just couldn't do it. The pain from her eldest sister's absence was still fresh. It felt like a new cut knee or a bruised ankle from playing too much air ball. Only ten times worse. Burying her face in her father's right shoulder, she managed to keep the tears at bay for the moment. The last thing she remembered was feeling her father rock her a little. Then she was fast asleep again.

Kissing the top of Ikki's head, Tenzin held her for a few more minutes before tucking her back in her own bed.

"Sweet dreams, Ikki. I love you," with that, he went to check on Korra. Pausing outside the teenage Avatar's door, he tried to be as quiet as he could. He didn't want to startle Naga by accident. He wasn't afraid of her, but he also knew how protective she was of Korra. Opening the door a minute later, Tenzin found he didn't have to worry about startling Naga because she wasn't anywhere to be found. And as he gazed around, worry flooding his being, he realized Korra wasn't there either. As he thought of what to do, his mind flashed back to how sad Ikki had looked when they had been sitting together in Kierna's room. Putting two and two together, Tenzin decided to talk to her the second she woke up for the day. Closing Korra's bedroom door, Tenzin went back to the room he shared with Pema. But as he lay next to his wife, he had a feeling sleep wasn't going to come so easily.

****

A few hours later, Tenzin was drinking some tea in the dining room while holding Kierna when he was joined by Ikki. She was rubbing her eyes and it looked like she had been crying. Sighing, Tenzin knew it was time. Patting a seat next to him, he invited his daughter to join him. Once Ikki sat down, he put his free arm around her and gave her a hug.

"I was wondering why Kierna was up this morning if she wasn't hungry," he started lightly. "do you think she had a bad dream?"

Ikki shrugged. She twisted a strand of brown hair around her finger while trying to avoid her father's gaze.

"Maybe she had a bad dream after all," she suggested.

Tenzin nodded.

"Or maybe she's still teething."

Ikki nodded.

Tenzin let a few minutes of silence pass before speaking again.

"I went to check on Korra last night," he started conversationally, "but she wasn't in her room. Naga was gone too. Do you know where she is?"

Ikki tensed with apprehension.

"Maybe she's at Mako's," she suggested helpfully.

Tenzin shook his head.

"I already checked with both Mako and Bolin. They haven't seen her since I grounded her last week. I was thinking maybe you could help me look for her."

"You won't find her on the island," Ikki mumbled.

"And why is that?" Tenzin was remaining calm with great self-control, but it was hard. He kept thinking of the time a few months ago when Korra had been kidnapped by Tarlok. "Ikki, do you know where Korra is?"

Ikki nodded.

"She told me to tell you she was safe and she would be back," she said in one breath.

"Thank you for giving me Korra's message. But I still need to know where she went. She could be in danger."

"She's not," Ikki mumbled.

"What was that?" Tenzin raised his eyebrows.

"Korra's not in danger, Daddy," Ikki repeated more clearly this time.

"Do you know that for sure?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Ikki said.

"Then you know where she is," Tenzin concluded.

Ikki nodded miserably. She knew it was now or never.

"She went back home," she revealed before the tears of guilt and fear finally began to fall….


	9. Chapter 9

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 9

"Korra went back home?" Tenzin repeated.

"Uh-huh," Ikki whispered.

"Did she say why?" Tenzin rubbed Ikki's back in an effort to calm her.

"No. She said she had to go back home and she would be back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night! I miss Korra. Kierna does too. That's why she was crying," Ikki revealed.

"I had a feeling that was the reason," Tenzin sighed. "Ikki, I want you to know you're not in trouble. You should have told me straight away when Korra left, but you told me eventually. But next time, I need to know right away."

"Okay," Ikki sniffed. "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna bring Korra back home?"

Tenzin sighed.

"I know you love Korra like a big sister. She loves you and your siblings too. But Korra is almost an adult. I can't just go find her and demand she come back."

"Why not?" Ikki innocently asked.

Tenzin chuckled, despite the situation.

"Because this isn't Korra's home, sweetheart. Her home is with her parents in the southern water tribe. And if she feels she needs to be with them now for whatever reason, I need to respect that. And so do you. One thing I've learned about Korra is that she always does the right thing in the end. If she says she'll be back, then I believe her. She won't let you down. She loves you too much. I'll bet it was really hard for her to say good-bye to you."

"It was," Ikki agreed. "She didn't cry, but I could tell she was sad."

"That means she loves you," Tenzin told his middle daughter.

"Can we see if Korra got home okay?" Ikki asked. She gazed up at her father pleadingly.

Tenzin smiled for the first time since the night before.

"We can definitely do that, sweetie," he told her. Giving Ikki one more hug, Tenzin let her go before setting Kierna in her crib. Going over to the phone, he dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. Once they did, he spoke quickly in order to get the info he needed. Setting the phone down, he turned to Ikki. "Korra's safe at home," he reported. "Her mother told me herself."

"I thought they didn't have a phone?" Ikki questioned.

"They just got one a few months ago. I just talked to Senna. She told me Korra's there and she's fine. She just needs some time with them."

"I'm glad Korra's okay," Ikki sighed. "But I still miss her. I hope she comes home soon."

"Honey, this isn't her home. At least not her first home," Tenzin tried again to help Ikki understand.

"It's her second home," Ikki declared. "She's a part of the family."

Tenzin smiled.

"You're right about that," Tenzin ruffled Ikki's hair.

******

Meanwhile back in the South Pole, Korra sighed as she waited for Katara to finish her examination. She held her mother's hand as the war heroine hit a sensitive spot.

"Almost over, little one, almost," her mother soothed.

Korra nodded.

Finally, a few minutes later, Katara pulled her hands away and glanced up at Korra and Senna.

"Well, it appears you're right, Senna. Korra is pregnant," Katara shared a significant look with her second daughter that Korra didn't miss. Something was definitely going on.

Katara turned to Korra.

"Korra, did you and Mako…" her voice trailed off.

Korra shook her head.

"No! I promise," she locked eyes with Katara, then her mother.

"Okay," her mother patted her shoulder, "I believe you, little one," she assured her.

"So do I," Katara assured the seventeen-year-old.

Korra sighed. She glanced up in time to catch her mother and Katara exchange another look.

"What are you two not telling me!" she demanded, glaring at her mother.

"Korra, please don't raise your voice at me," her mother advised. "It won't help."

"Sorry," Korra mumbled. "I just hate being left out of things. What's going on?"

Senna exchanged another glance with Katara, who shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," Senna placed an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Right now, we need to get home so you can rest." She turned to Katara and thanked her for her help.

Katara waved her gratitude away as she bade them both good-bye.

Once Korra and her mother arrived home, Korra allowed her to tuck her in. Even if she wouldn't admit it aloud, she was tired. But as she fell asleep, she couldn't get her mind off of what her mother and Katara were keeping from her. She just hoped her mother would tell her soon...

A few days later, Korra made her way to the diner where she was meeting Mako for lunch. She had taken the ferry into Republic City for the day.

"Hi," she sat down and gazed out the window before forcing herself to look at Mako.  
"Are you feeling better?" Mako asked.  
"A little," Korra admitted.

"That's good," he smiled.

Korra nodded absently. She glanced down at her menu for something to do.

When the waitress came, she ordered her food before her gaze travelled out the window. Glancing back at Mako once he was done ordering, Korra started a conversation with him about this and that.

"How's Bo?"

"He's good," Mako replied. "He's trying to find a job."

"Where?" Korra ventured.

"He wants to work in the food industry."

Korra laughed at this.

"That's definitely Bolin," she commented.

Their food arrived shortly afterwards. The two ate in comparable silence for the next ten to fifteen-minutes. Once they were done eating, Korra paid the bill and the two left the restaurant. They took a walk around town, just enjoying the familiar sights and each other's company. Before Korra knew it, it was time to catch the ferry back home.

"I could wait with you if you want," Mako offered.

Korra shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Korra nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later then," with that, Mako turned to leave.

Spotting a juice stand near the pier, Korra made her way over. She was halfway there when two sounds made her stop in her tracks. One was Mako's voice calling to her. The other was a growling noise from somewhere nearby. Whirling around, Korra's breath caught in her throat when she saw the size of the spirit now looming in front of her. It had come from the grate near another vendor.

"Korra, look out!" Mako warned.

"Look out for wha…" Korra's voice trailed off as she heard more growling. Turning to her left, she found herself face-to-face with a creature that resembled an octopus with the head of a snake! It reared out of the water like a serpent looking for its next meal. Korra knew that if she didn't do something soon, she would be that meal. Bending the air around the creature, she tried to push it backwards. Seeing it had no effect, she thought of one other thing to try. But just before she put her plan into action, she suddenly felt herself being pulled towards the water by two tentacles!

"Korra!" Mako cried.

Korra fought for control, but the creature was stronger. As she tried to break free, she soon found herself under the water. But that wasn't the worst part. Gazing ahead, Korra gasped when she saw where she was headed. The creature's mouth was wide open and ready to rip her apart!


	10. Chapter 10

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 10

Korra tried her best to remain calm as she felt herself being dragged further and further under the water. She wasn't afraid of drowning since she had airbending to protect her. She was more afraid of the creature tearing her apart with its gigantic teeth! As the water became deeper, Korra felt her head start to spin. All of a sudden, she felt a piercing pain in her right shoulder. She tried to remain awake, but it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Before she knew it, everything went black.

A sudden thrust woke Korra from her half asleep state. She felt herself land on sand before her eyes closed again. As she let exhaustion have its way with her, she wrapped her arms around her stomach in an attempt to protect Aisha from any further harm. She just prayed she hadn't lost her.

******

The sound of people talking brought Korra back to consciousness a few hours later. She heard a female voice as well as a male one. She didn't recognize any of them, which made her heartbeat speed up in fear. She felt tired and dizzy, not to mention disoriented. She just wanted to sleep. Feeling someone place their hand against her forehead, she started to struggle.

"No! No! Get off! Let me go! Don't hurt my…please….leave her alone! Leave me alone!" With that, she bent a jet of air in an attempt to throw off her attacker.

"Take it easy, sweetheart," a soothing female voice said, "we're not going to hurt you. We want to help. It's okay, Avatar Korra. You're safe now."

Korra continued to struggle for a few more minutes before weakness forced her to stop.

"That's it, honey, just relax," the female voice encouraged.

"What's the last thing you remember, Avatar Korra?" a male voice asked to Korra's left.

"I…I don't know," Korra said tiredly. She tried to sit up, but was gently restrained by the female who had soothed her moments before. "Aisha….Is Aisha…is my…is she…" Korra's voice trailed off as she sucked in a breath of pain.

"Shh, shh, you're going to be okay. Just take a deep breath and try to calm down," the woman encouraged.

""Do you remember who attacked you, Avatar Korra?" the man on her left persisted.

"Rendaz, give her some space," the woman interjected, "she's weak and scared. Chances are she may not remember much. We need to nurse her back to health before we start bombarding her with questions."

"We need to know," Rendaz insisted.

"Not now. Let her rest. I will tend to her injuries and keep her calm until she's well enough to tell us what happened. Someone needs to notify Senna and Tonraq that Korra is here and what happened to her. Why don't you do that." Turning her attention to Korra, the woman continued. "You need to rest now. You're safe. My name is Raina. You have to excuse Rendaz. He's suspicious of anyone who washes up on our island. We've had trouble with strangers before. But I know you won't cause any trouble. Korra, do you remember what happened?"

"No…I'm sorry…I can…can't remember anything…I…" Korra's voice trailed off as she swallowed hard. She soon felt something being placed underneath of her chin and a gentle arm helping her to sit up. She heard Raina assuring her as she lost the contents of her stomach twice in a row. Once she was laying back down, she felt Raina put a blanket around her.

"You have a pretty high fever," Raina explained. "I'm gonna try to bring it down by placing you in a cool pond. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"Aisha…Aisha…." Korra mumbled as her eyes drifted shut once again. She opened them a minute later as she felt herself being lowered into a pool. She started to struggle, but stopped just as quickly when she remembered Raina's words from earlier.

"Whose Aisha?" Raina asked softly as she began to bend water across Korra's forehead.

"My….she's my baby…please let her be okay…" she pleaded tiredly.

"I'm sure she's fine," Raina soothed. "I'll get you out in a little while. We need to break your fever and I also need to make sure the infection has left your body."

"Infection?" Korra asked. She was alert now and starting to shake.

Raina frowned while placing a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm going to help you. You'll be fine. And so will your baby." With that, she dipped her left hand in a container and started rubbing some sweet smelling ointment across Korra's forehead. "How does that feel?"

"Okay," Korra mumbled. She was fighting sleep along with another wave of nausea. She figured Aisha didn't like the smell of the cream either. As she lay there, trying to sort her thoughts out, she wondered how she could remember her unborn daughter, but not what had brought her, Korra, to this place. Wherever she was. As she tried to piece the puzzle together, her stomach twisted unpleasantly.

"I'm almost done, sweetie," Raina assured her.

Korra swallowed hard, trying to fight what she knew would happen eventually. As she took a deep breath, she lost the battle. Tears were now streaming down her face as her stomach rebelled against her. She could feel the basin under Neath of her chin once again. She just wanted to sleep and not have to feel anything for a while.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she felt Raina press a cup of water to her lips.

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. You're not feeling well. You can't control it. Why don't you rest. I'm not going anywhere."

Korra didn't need to be told twice. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. Her last thought was of Aisha. She prayed she was okay...

******

When Korra awoke a little while later, she heard two women talking. One she recognized as Raina. The other she didn't recognize. As she continued to listen to them talk, a memory flickered in the back of her mind. But as hard as she tried to grab onto it, it slipped away.

"We found her on the beach," Raina was saying to whomever had joined them. "She had a pretty high fever. I managed to get it down with healing cream and water. She's also suffering from slight amnesia and she vomited three times. I think that's from being scared and her fever."

"It's probably from her pregnancy too," the second woman surmised.

This threw Korra for a loop. How did this woman know she was pregnant? The second woman spoke again before Korra could come up with anymore questionable thoughts.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"No. She's been too worked up to tell us. I was hoping maybe seeing a familiar face would help her be able to explain."

"I'll try my best," the second woman said. "Do you think she'll remember me?"

"I'm not sure. She knows her unborn child's name, so maybe she'll remember you too."

Korra tried to relax as the two women got closer to the hut she was in. She was still feeling pretty bad, but she knew she had to try and remember what happened. If not for her sake, then for Aisha. She didn't have long before they entered the hut.

"Korra? There's someone here who wants to see you," Raina explained. With that, she left as another woman entered. As the second woman got closer, Korra backed up in fear. Seeing the frown on the woman's face, she stopped.

"Korra, little one, thank the spirits you're okay!"

When Korra heard the person call her 'little one, something connected in her mind. As she locked eyes with the woman now kneeling in front of her, she knew who she was.

"Mom," was all she managed to say before the tears spilled over her cheeks again.

"Oh little one, shh, it's okay. It's okay…" With that, Senna reached out and took her distraught daughter into her arms. She was careful with her, but she knew Korra needed her now more than ever. She had been scared to death when she had received the message from Rendaz. Now that Korra was in her arms, Senna wanted nothing more than to take her pain away, but she knew she couldn't. She could only do everything in her power to help her regain her memory and get better, no matter what it took.

"Mom, I'm so scared!" Korra sobbed. "I don't know what happened and I…I can't remember how I got here! I was so scared that Aisha was hurt!"

"Shh, shh, little one, I'm gonna help you. You'll remember soon. I promise. And Aisha's fine. She's strong, just like you."

"Please, don't leave me! Please!" Korra coughed as she tried to calm down.

"I won't, sweetheart, I promise you," Senna stroked Korra's hair as she continued to hold her.

"Why do I remember you and Aisha, but I can't remember anything else? I don't understand!"

"I don't know, honey. I wish I did, but I don't. We'll figure it out though. Just try to sleep. I have you now," Senna soothed as she rubbed Korra's back.

Korra tried her best to obey, but it was hard. She just prayed she remembered soon…


	11. Chapter 11

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 11

Korra's eyes flew open later that night. She sat up with some effort and gazed around. She could see a fire flickering in the left corner of the hut. Pulling a blanket securely around herself, the teenager tried to calm her quickly beating heart. She didn't have to think hard about what had woken her. She had just experienced another nightmare. Hearing someone approaching the hut, Korra's right hand instinctively went to her stomach while her left one readied a water attack as she spotted a container of water on a small table.

"Korra?"

Korra slowly lowered her left hand at the sound of her mother's familiar voice.

"Little one, what are you doing awake?"

Korra watched her mother walk into the hut. Her breathing went back to normal as she watched her sit down next to where she was partially laying.

"I guess I couldn't sleep," Korra admitted.

Senna frowned.

"Do you wanna talk?" she offered. Reaching her hand out, she placed it on her daughter's shoulder.

"What's there to talk about?" Korra asked.

"Was it another nightmare?" her mother asked.

Korra turned away, fixing her gaze on the slither of moon light coming into the hut.

"I wanna remember again," Korra whispered.

"I know, honey. I wish I could make it better," her mother sighed.

"You're here now," Korra managed a small smile.

"How's your face?" her mother asked.

Korra reached up and touched the half healed cuts there.

"It still hurts a little," she admitted.

"I could fix it," her mother offered.

Without a word, Korra let her mother heal the cuts to her right cheek.

"Thanks," Korra yawned just then.

"Try to get some more sleep, little one," her mother advised. "I'll be right here in case you need me. I love you."

"I love you too," Korra lay back down and let her mother tuck her in. Closing her eyes, she felt her mother start to stroke her hair. She finally let sleep find her a few minutes later…

********

The next morning, Korra awoke to the sound of her mother humming. The familiar sound made her relax almost instantly. Opening her eyes, she glanced around before slowly sitting up.

"Mom?" she asked.

Senna turned around at the sound of her daughter's voice and smiled.

"Korra, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Okay," Korra replied. "I still feel a little tired."  
Raina told me that was normal. Listen, she wants to try a special kind of healing on you."  
"What kind of healing?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

"It's a healing technique using both fire and water," Senna explained. "She told me I could be there with you."  
"I guess it can't hurt to try," Korra decided.

"Are you hungry?" her mother asked.

"A little."  
After Korra had drunken some water melon juice and eaten some plain noodles, she and her mother went to meet Raina. They found her near the same pond she had placed Korra in the night before.

"This is painless," Raina assured the Avatar. "You're going to feel some warmth, but that's it. I want you to relax once I set you in the pool. Think about something that calms you."  
"Okay," Korra allowed Raina to set her in the pool of warm water. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something that relaxed her. Almost immediately, an image came to her mind. She saw herself practicing waterbending. Soon, the image changed. Someone had joined her. The little girl looked to be about five at the most. She looked a lot like Korra herself. Korra smiled in realization. All of a sudden, other images started flashing through her mind. She saw a young man firebending as well as the same man waterbending. Then he earthbended! What was going on. As the images changed, Korra watched various other people doing the same thing. It soon occurred to her that she was seeing her past lives. But why now? What felt like hours later, she heard Raina say her name.  
"Korra, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. "I'm sorry. I must have almost fallen asleep."

"That's okay," Raina assured her. "I'm done. I want you to sit up slowly. Take it easy."  
"There you go, little one," Senna put her arm around Korra to help support her.

Once she was sitting up, Korra adjusted herself before facing raina.  
"Thank you," she breathed.  
"You're more than welcome," Raina gave her a small hug. "It was my pleasure. How do you feel?"  
"A lot better than I did before," Korra admitted. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes before opening them a minute later. "I remember now. I know how I got here. I…I was waiting for the ferry to come back home when Mako yelled for me to watch out. I whirled around and saw a dark spirit advancing towards me. I tried to fight it off, but it attacked me. It pulled me underneath of the water and the next thing I knew, I woke up here."

Raina and Senna both nodded in relief.  
"Korra, I'm so glad you're feeling better," Senna took her daughter into her arms for a hug.  
"I still feel tired," Korra confessed.  
"That'll wear off," Raina assured her.

"Okay. Can I ask you something, Raina?"  
"Anything," the woman smiled warmly at her.  
"Can anyone learn how to heal that way?" Korra inquired.

"Not everyone," Raina frowned. "But you already have the gift inside of you."

"I do?" the teenage Avatar frowned.

"Uh-huh," Raina confirmed.  
"I've never used it before. How will I know what to do?"  
"The knowledge will come to you when you need it most," Raina said wisely. "Now why don't you get a little more rest and then you can go home."  
Korra liked the sound of that. She and her mother walked back to the hut and Korra lay down for a quick nap. It would be nice to get back home again. As she fell asleep, Korra's thoughts kept floating to what Raina had told her about healing. She was excited to try it. Little did she know how soon she would get the chance.

After Korra had rested, she and her mother returned home. Tonraq was happy to see them both. He gave Korra a hug and told her how worried he had been.

"Princess, I'm so glad you're okay," Tonraq kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll try not to worry you like that again," Korra kissed his cheek. As she went to rest in her room, she started getting a bad feeling about the airbender kids. She couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was something was definitely wrong…


	12. Chapter 12

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 12

Over the next few days, Korra practiced airbending and tried her hardest to distract herself from her recent experiences. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get her mind off the airbender kids. She wasn't sure which one of them was in trouble. All she knew was that something didn't feel right. She highly doubted it was Kierna, but she couldn't be sure of that.

As she walked Naga down a familiar trail, Korra let her mind wander. Taking a minute to gather her thoughts, she started for home once again. She was just putting Naga back in her hut when her mother joined her.

"Are you hungry for lunch?" She asked.

"A little," Korra admitted.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," her mother rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She frowned when she saw the far off look on Korra's face. "Little one, what are you thinking about?"

"I miss them," Korra admitted.

Senna nodded. She didn't have to ask Korra who she was talking about.

"It's natural. You spent a lot of time with Tenzin's children. You know you can return at any time. I'm sure they would welcome you back."  
Korra sighed.

"Do you wanna talk?" Her mother offered.

"Not right now," Korra replied. "I'm gonna go rest for a little bit."  
"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," with that, Korra left in the direction of the house and her room. Getting there, she lay down on the bed and was asleep a minute after her head hit the pillow.

****Korra's ream****

Korra awoke suddenly to the sound of someone calling her name. She sat up, only to find herself back in her room at Tenzin's home on air temple island. How had she gotten here? Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Korra stood before going to investigate. As she walked the familiar hallway, she had a feeling she was dreaming. But why would she dream about a place she had left two weeks before? It didn't make sense. Entering the living room, she found it empty. Deciding to check on Kierna, Korra made her way back upstairs. When she found the baby fast asleep, she sighed with relief. Her thought process had been right. Kierna was fine. She wasn't the one who needed her help. As Korra was about to go back downstairs, she felt a sudden pull in a completely different direction. She soon found herself in Jinora's bedroom. She could see Tenzin sitting next to the young girl with a worried look on his face. He was glancing down at his daughter with a look Korra remembered her own father having on his face the time she had caught a really bad cold when she was eight. What was going on? Korra watched as Jinora started to toss and turn. She seemed to be having a nightmare of some kind. Her face looked flushed as though she had a fever. All of a sudden, the young girl cried out. Korra was surprised when she heard her name escape Jinora's mouth.

"Korra! Korra, please, help me!" her voice trailed off as she let out a sob.

Korra gasped. She was shocked. Out of the four airbender kids, she never thought it would be Jinora who needed her help. She always seemed so confident and strong. As this thought crossed Korra's mind, she reminded herself that Jinora was also still a child. She was only eleven and she was still vonerable. As Korra continued to watch the scene unfold before her, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let Jinora down, no matter what.

*****

Korra bolted upright a little while later, sweat streaming down her face. The dream she had just experienced had been a little confusing, but one thing was clear. She needed to go back to air temple island. She needed to be there for Jinora. Glancing outside, she could see the moon just starting to come out. She had a feeling her mother wouldn't be comfortable with her leaving just as it was getting dark, even if she was almost legally an adult. As she tried to calm down, she started making plans to leave first thing in the morning. Taking a deep breath, Korra lay back down. As she did so, she glanced over and saw a tray of food on her nightstand. Making a mental note to thank her mother, Korra sat up and pulled the tray onto her lap. She ate all she could before placing the tray back on her nightstand and lying back down. She had a long journey ahead of her tomorrow. Therefore, she needed all the rest she could get…

*****

Meanwhile back on air temple island, Jinora was sitting in the living room, staring out of the window. She had started reading a book, but she couldn't concentrate. Heaving a sigh, she jumped about five feet in the air when someone joined her.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?"

Whirling around, hand over her heart, Jinora found her mother standing behind her. She shook her head before sitting back down.

"Nothing," she replied.

"I miss Korra too," her mother assured her.

This got Jinora's attention right away.

"You do?'

"Uh-huh. I know you love her and I know you two had a lot of fun together while she was staying with us. She'll be back."

"I hope you're right," Jinora turned away as she felt a few tears come to her eyes. She soon felt her mother pull her in for a hug.

"Ikki told me you yelled at Meelo this morning," her mother informed her.

"I'm sorry," Jinora whispered.

"I know you didn't mean it," her mother assured her. "You're a lot older than Meelo. You guys are gonna fight more than you and Ikki sometimes. It's normal. Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you? You hardly ever yell at them."

Jinora shook her head.

"It's just that…Meelo doesn't even care Korra's gone!" she burst out.

"I'm sure he does in his own way," her mother said.

"He's out there playing with poky like nothing happened!"

"Well maybe he's just dealing with her absence the only way he knows how. He, like Ikki, believes Korra will come back when she's ready. And until she does, Meelo figures he might as well play with Poky and do his normal thing until Korra returns. Ikki was sad earlier too, but she's trying to be happy in spite of how much she misses Korra. And I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What?" Jinora sniffed back more tears.

"Meelo crawled in our bed early this morning after he had a bad dream. While I was rocking him back to sleep, you know what he told me?"  
Jinora shook her head.

"He said he missed Korra singing to him after he would have bad dreams," her mother winked at her eldest daughter.

"He told you that?" Jinora asked.

"Uh-huh," her mother replied.

"SO I guess he does miss Korra," Jinora concluded.

Pema nodded.

"Do you wanna help me make dinner?" she offered.

"No thanks," Jinora decided. "I'm gonna go say I'm sorry to Meelo and then I think I'll take a nap. I'm kind of tired."

"Okay." Frowning, Pema put the back of her left hand to Jinora's forehead. "You feel a little warm to me. Are you feeling okay, honey?"

Jinora thought about this before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm just tired," she answered. She gave her mother a hug. "Thanks, Mom."  
"No thanks needed, sweetie. I love you," she kissed the eleven-year-old on the cheek.

"I love you too," with that, Jinora got off her mother's lap and headed upstairs. Laying down ten minutes later, Jinora pulled the covers around herself just as a shiver coursed through her body. As she closed her eyes, she suddenly felt a little dizzy. But as the feeling went away, the pre-teen let sleep find her…


	13. Chapter 13

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 13

Meanwhile back on air Temple Island, Jinora awoke with a start. She could feel shivers coursing throughout her body. As she lay there, she realized how badly her head was throbbing. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to ignore the pain. Hoping the dizziness would go away, she prayed one of her parents would come to check on her soon. She didn't think she had the strength to call out for them even if she wanted to. Just as it seemed sleep had found her again, Jinora's eyes flew open as her stomach clenched with pain. As she tried to sit up, she found she felt weak. Doing the only thing she could think of, she lay back down and slowly inched her way to the edge of the bed. Once there, she stayed still while waiting for what she knew would happen soon. As she lost the contents of her stomach, she could feel tears streaming down her face. What was wrong with her? As she tried to get comfortable, her bedroom door opened. She soon heard her father's voice meet her ears.

"Jinora? Sweetie, what's wrong?" His gaze was fixed on her as he made his way to the side of her bed, so he hadn't seen the mess on the floor yet.

"Daddy," Jinora whispered as she turned slowly to face him, "Daddy, I don't feel good. I don't know what's going on. I'm scared!"

Tenzin's breath caught in his throat at his eldest daughter's last statement. He hardly ever heard those words come out of Jinora's mouth. It was usually Ikki or Meelo who expressed that feeling to him and Pema.

"I'm gonna help you, sweetie," Tenzin said. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he brushed a few strands of Jinora's shoulder length hair out of her face. "You're really warm. I'll be right back."  
"Daddy, please, don't leave me," Jinora begged. She reached out and with the last bit of strength she had, grasped her father's right hand.

"Okay," Tenzin sighed.

Just then, Ikki joined them. She frowned when she saw her sister lying in bed.

"Is Jinora sick, Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes. Can you go get Mommy for me?"  
Ikki nodded. She paused for a second and glanced at her sister.

"Is Jinora gonna be okay?"  
"She's gonna be fine," Tenzin assured her.

"Okay," the seven-year-old said. With that, she left.  
Once she was gone, Tenzin sighed. He just prayed he was right.  
It wasn't long before Pema joined them. She examined Jinora for herself before taking her temperature.  
"Honey, when did this start?" Pema ran a hand through her daughter's hair.  
"When I woke up a little while ago, " Jinora replied.  
Pema nodded. She glanced down and saw the mess on the floor.

"I'll be right back, honey."

"I'm sorry," Jinora apologized.

"Shh," Tenzin shushed her, "it's okay. Just rest for me, sweetie."

"Okay, Daddy," Jinora closed her eyes and tried to do as her father said. She heard her mother return and place something down on her nightstand. She figured it was an empty bowl. As she finally fell into a restless sleep, Jinora's last thought was of Korra and how much she missed her.

Tenzin and Pema kept watch over Jinora for the next few hours. They made sure the other kids were okay, but they took turns sitting by Jinora's bed just in case she needed them.

As Tenzin sat there a few hours after everything had started, he glanced down to see Jinora starting to toss and turn. She started whimpering, which worried Tenzin greatly. Jinora hardly ever had bad dreams anymore.

"Jinora, sweetie, it's okay, everything's okay. Daddy's right here," Tenzin assured her. "I'm here, sweetie."  
For a minute or so it looked like he had gotten through to her. Then the whimpering and thrashing started up again. This time, Jinora cried out in her sleep. When Tenzin heard the name escape Jinora's lips, he grew confused along with worried.

"Korra! Korra! Help! Help me, please! Korra!" With that, Jinora's voice broke as tears streamed down her face.

Tenzin sat there, feeling more helpless than he had in a long time. He wanted so badly to take Jinora's pain away, but he had a feeling he couldn't. All he could do is sit with her and pray she would recover soon. It was then that he got an idea. Whispering to Jinora that he loved her, he left her room and dashed for his own. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number.  
"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"Bolin, is your brother there?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah. Hold on a sec."  
"Please, hurry!" Tenzin urged. What felt like hours later, but was really only a few minutes, the person he needed came on the line.

"Hello?" Mako asked.

"Mako thank goodness! Listen, I need you to get Korra for me," Tenzin started.

"What's going on?"

"We need Korra here immediately. It's a matter of life or death," he finished.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked, a worried note in his tone.

"I'm fine. It's Jinora who needs her."  
"I'll leave right now."

Tenzin heard the phone go dead a minute later. Placing it back on the cradle, he hoped Mako would be able to find Korra before it was too late.

****

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Senna asked as she watched Korra pack for her journey back to Air temple island.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Korra assured her. She hugged her and smiled inwardly when her mother kissed her on the cheek. "I'm fine now. I need to be there for Jinora and the others. I love you."

"I love you too, little one," her mother replied.

"So do I," a familiar male voice stated from just behind the teenage Avatar.

"Dad," Korra turned and embraced her father tightly. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to spend that much time together. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Tonraq ruffled Korra's hair with one hand.

"It's okay. We'll see each other again soon," he kissed the top of her head. "Be careful, princess. And don't let Mako get you into any more trouble in the city. Hmm?"

"Dad, I can take care of myself," Korra rolled her eyes. Putting the last bag on Naga's saddle, she prepared to climb on herself. Turning back to her parents, Korra gave them one more hug each, mounted Naga and waved as she rode off. She knew a ship was leaving for republic city in the next half an hour and she couldn't miss it.

******

Jinora's eyes opened suddenly. She still felt weak and queasy, but her head wasn't hurting much anymore. As she gazed around, she gasped when she didn't recognize anything about her surroundings. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she took a closer look at where she was. She could see a meadow to her left with all different colored flowers. A structure that looked like a jewel castle stood in the center of it. To her right, she saw mountains and some type of valley. As she went towards the meadow, she felt a rough hand pull her backwards.

"Hey!" she shouted in surprise. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so," a female voice stated in a growl. "You're just the bait I need. When the Avatar comes to save you, I'll have her right where I want her!"

As hard as Jinora struggled, she couldn't break free. As the valley got closer, Jinora felt her strength giving out again. She fought valiantly to stay awake, but it was getting harder to do so. The last thing she remembered was the female spirit throwing her into some sort of small cave before everything went black…

*****

By the time Mako arrived at Korra's parent's house in the south pole, he was out of breath. He had taken a boat and had run the rest of the way. Trying to catch his breath, he knocked on the door the second he reached it. The minute it opened, he glanced up to see a woman who looked a lot like Korra standing there.  
"Senna?" he asked.

"Mako, right?" she said.  
"Yes. Listen, there's not much time. I need to speak to Korra right away. It's an emergency! Jinora's in trouble. Her survival depends on Korra."

Senna frowned.

"I think Korra sensed the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked. He took a seat on the second step leading up to the house and Senna joined him.

"Korra's on her way there right now. I'm afraid you missed her," she explained.

Mako sighed.

"I hope she gets there in time," Mako frowned. He soon felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. Glancing up, he saw Senna gazing down at him.

"Have faith, honey. Korra's never let any of us down before. She can do this."

Mako nodded. He just prayed Korra's mother was right…


	14. Chapter 14

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 14

Back on air Temple Island, Ikki was sitting in the living room holding Kierna. She sighed as she gazed down at her baby sister.

"I miss Korra too," she told the baby in her arms. "Daddy said she'll be back. I hope she comes back soon." With that, she started singing the baby a lullaby.

"Is she asleep?"

Ikki glanced up to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Ikki replied. She gently held the baby out to her.  
"Thanks, ,sweetheart. You've been a big help," with that, Pema took Kierna and held her close.

"Is Jinora gonna be okay, Mommy?" Ikki gazed up at her mother, her eyes full of worry. "I know we fight, but I love her."  
"I know you do, honey," Pema's voice caught in her throat. "Jinora will be fine. Daddy and I are doing all we can to help her."  
Ikki nodded.

"I'm gonna put Kierna down for her nap," Pema said. "After that, how about you help me make lunch?"  
"Okay," Ikki agreed. She turned her gaze to the window once again as her mother left with her baby sister. The little girl had been staring at the trees and statues in the yard for a while when her eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of a familiar figure running for the front door. Jumping from the chair, the seven-year-old dashed into the hallway and was at the door to meet her just as she was joined by her mother. Flinging open the door, Ikki flew into the figure's arms with joy and abandon.

"Korra!" she shouted as the teenager hugged her back, lifting her off the ground for a minute. "You're back! We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too," Korra assured her. She set Ikki down and followed her into the house.

"Are you here to help Jinora?" Ikki asked.

Korra nodded. She turned to Pema.

"Where is she?"

"She's in her room. Tenzin's with her," she explained. She led Korra up the stairs and down the hallway.

Entering Jinora's room, Korra had to take a minute to gather her thoughts. The scene was almost the same as the one she had dreamt about the night before, only this time it was real. Walking over to Jinora's bed, Korra reached a hand out and placed it on the young girl's shoulder.

"it's okay now," she said softly, "I'm gonna help you."

As if she sensed Korra's presence, Jinora stopped thrashing for a few minutes.

Just then, Tenzin joined them. He sighed with relief when he saw Korra sitting next to his daughter.

"Korra, thank goodness you're here. Did Mako tell you what happened?" he asked as he took a seat on a chair.

"No. Mako and I haven't spoken much in the last few days," the seventeen-year-old answered.

"Then how did you know what was going on?" Tenzin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I just got this bad feeling a few days ago that something was wrong with one of the kids. I wasn't sure who it was until I had a dream last night. In it, Jinora was sick and she was calling out for me to help her," Korra explained.

Tenzin nodded.

"It makes sense. From the time you came to train with us, you and Jinora bonded the most. Do you know how to help her?"

"Yes. But you have to trust me," Korra locked eyes with Tenzin.

"I do," he assured her. "Just please, bring my little girl back to us safely."

"I will," Korra said earnestly. With that, she moved her hands to Jinora's forehead. As she did this, she bent her right wrist slightly to get a better angle. A minute later, some water from a nearby jug started to bend as well.

"Korra, did you get your bending back?" Tenzin asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Korra replied, still concentrating on Jinora. "Why?"  
Tenzin gestured for her to glance up. When she did so, she gasped in surprise. Flicking her right wrist, she was successful in bending the water across Jinora's forehead.

"Aisha…" she quietly breathed. There was no other explanation.

"What was that?" Tenzin asked.

"Na-nothing. Maybe my bending is coming back slowly," Korra guessed. Quickly, she changed the subject. "There's some cream in a blue bag near Jinora's bedroom door. Can you get it for me, please?"  
"Sure," Tenzin got up and retrieved the cream Korra requested.

"Thanks." With that, she rubbed some in her hands and gently worked it into Jinora's skin. It was the same cream Raina had used on her back in the south pole. Once that was done, she glanced up at Tenzin. "I need to put Jinora in a cool bath."  
"Pema and I tried that," Tenzin informed her, "it didn't do much good."

"Trust me," Korra replied. She gently picked the young girl up and carried her into the bathroom. She filled the bathtub up with a special kind of water Raina had given her and set Jinora in it.

From the doorway, Tenzin watched Korra work. He had never seen her concentrate so hard in the whole nine months he had known her.

"You'll feel better soon, kiddo," Korra spoke gently to Jinora as she rubbed more cream into her younger sister's skin. Once that was done, she bent some of the healing water across her forehead. After twenty-minutes had passed, she grabbed a towel sitting on the side of the tub and gently dried the young girl off. Dressing her in a clean pair of pj's, she gently lifted her out of the tub and handed her off to Tenzin. "You can tuck her in. I'll be right behind you."  
"Thanks. When do we know if what you did worked?"

"We'll know soon," Korra said as she followed him back to Jinora's room. She sat down next to Jinora's bed and watched Tenzin tuck her in. Once Jinora was settled, Korra reached out a hand and took the eleven-year-old's left one in hers. "it's okay, Jinora. You're gonna be okay," she soothed.

"Now what?" Tenzin asked.

"Now we wait and let her sleep," Korra explained. "We'll know in a half an hour if anything I did helped. Why don't you get some sleep. I'll watch her for a while," Korra offered.

"I don't wanna leave her," Tenzin sat down near her bed.

"Tenzin, you've been up for almost twelve hours. You need your rest."  
Tenzin whirled around to see Pema standing in the doorway. "Jinora will be safe with Korra. She'll come get us if anything's wrong," Pema managed a small smile towards the teenager.

"You can count on it," Korra promised. "If it makes you feel better, you can come check on her in a half an hour. That's when I'll know more."

Heaving a sigh, Tenzin finally gave in. Bending down, he kissed his eldest daughter on the cheek and whispered that he loved her. After that, he let Pema lead him out of the room.

Once they were gone, Korra glanced down at Jinora.  
"You have a lot of people who love you, including me. You'll get through this. I'll make sure of it. Just rest for now."

****

Forty-five minutes later, Korra jumped slightly when someone entered Jinora's room. She sighed with relief when she realized it was Tenzin.

"How is she?" he glanced at Korra for the answer.  
"She's doing better. She's not thrashing as much, which is a good thing. Her fever's down too. The cream and the healing bath seem to be helping. Now we just need to let her sleep," Korra explained just as a yawn escaped her own lips.

"Thank goodness," Tenzin sighed with relief. "Korra, thank you. You saved her life."  
"You're welcome. Why don't you get some more rest," she advised.

"You look like you could use some yourself," Tenzin observed.

"I don't want to leave her," Korra echoed her mentor's words from earlier.

"Just rest here," Tenzin suggested. "I'll watch her for a little bit."  
"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"I'm sure."

"Wake me up if she wakes up or she starts thrashing around again," Korra instructed.

"Will do," Tenzin promised.

Closing her eyes, Korra tried to get some rest herself. She still had a firm, but loving hold on Jinora's hand and she wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

****

When Korra opened her eyes next, she gasped when she realized she wasn't in Tenzin's house anymore. This place looked totally unfamiliar to her. What was she doing here? And how was she gonna get back to Jinora? Jinora needed her and she wasn't about to let her down now. Taking a deep breath, Korra gazed around. She could see a meadow with some sort of castle in the distance to her right. To her left, she saw a valley that looked in need of some gardening. She was about to enter the meadow when something stopped her. She turned and headed towards the left. Entering the valley, Korra took a deep breath and pushed her fear to the back burner. Now wasn't the time to let her fear get the better of her. As the path grew darker and more ominous, Korra wished she could lightbbend. Taking a moment to gather her wits about her, Korra caught sight of a cluster of bushes to her right. It looked like they were concealing something. Running over, Korra pushed the greenery aside and gasped at what she saw. Jinora was laying there, half unconscious! But how could she be here if she was in bed fighting a fever? It didn't make sense. Unless…the answer came to Korra just as the sudden sound of evil laughter caused her to whirl around. Glaring at the figure standing in front of her, she gritted her teeth.

"You won't get away with this!" she declared. "I'll save Jinora. And then I'll make you sorry you ever messed with me and my family!"

"I'd like to see you try," the female figure sneered.

"I'll do better than that. I'll succeed!" Korra proclaimed. All of a sudden, she felt herself waking up. She let herself awaken, knowing she didn't have much time. Bolting upright a few minutes later, Korra heard a male voice address her from somewhere to her left.

"Korra? Are you okay?"  
Korra glanced in the direction of the speaker and shook her head.

"And neither is Jinora," she said breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked. "She's resting comfortably. She hasn't thrashed in an hour."  
"Trust me, she's still in trouble," Korra explained quickly.

"Korra, what are you talking about? Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on," Tenzin half ordered and half coached.

Korra tried and succeeded the second time.  
"That's it. Now what's wrong?"  
"I had a dream just now. Jinora's life is still at stake," Korra started again.

"How? I thought you healed her?" Tenzin looked confused now as well as worried.

"I did," Korra assured him, "physically." Taking another deep breath, Korra locked eyes with her mentor before letting the rest of the explanation escape her lips. "someone has Jinora trapped in the spirit world. And I'm the only one who can save her."


	15. Chapter 15

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I wanna thank my friend, Heather, for helping me finish this chapter by coming up with the name for the villain!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 15

"Are you sure?" Tenzin searched Korra's eyes for any sign of confusion. Maybe she had read the situation wrong. Maybe Korra had mixed up the events in the dream with a similar one from the past. Maybe…

"I'm positive," Korra frowned. "I'm so sorry, Tenzin. I promise you, I'll save Jinora."

"I know you will," Tenzin said confidently. He placed his hand on Korra's shoulder as she prepared to enter the spirit world. "Be careful, Korra."

"I will," Korra promised her mentor. With that, she relaxed as best she could and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she let it out as she felt her body relax even more. Opening her eyes a few minutes later, she found herself in the spirit world. Taking a step forward, she glanced around before doing anything else. It didn't quite look like the place from her dreams, but she figured she had to find the exact location. There was a forest in front of her while a similar meadow stood off to her left. Taking a right instead, Korra started running towards an open field.

"Jinora! Jinora!" she called. She knew Jinora wouldn't be able to answer her. If she was truthful with herself, Korra hoped Jinora had answered her. She only prayed that by calling out to her sister, she let her know she was looking for her. Unfortunately, Korra didn't take into consideration the fact that she might not be alone in the immediate area. And that the creatures or spirits that inhabited this part of the spirit world might not like strangers in their neighborhood. It occurred to her just as a spirit that looked like a cross between a bird and a squirrel rushed out of a clump of bushes directly for her.

"hey!" Korra jumped back before putting her hands up in a peace sign. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here because I have to-" she cut herself off as the spirit started sniffing her.  
"You're not from around here, are you?" the spirit asked.

"No," Korra admitted. "If you help me, I'll be out of here faster."  
The spirit thought for a minute before shaking its head.

"I don't help strangers. Now get out of here before I get really mad!" The creature bared its teeth.

Korra laughed aloud even as she tried to hide her amusement.

"Sorry," she managed to say as she tried to stop laughing. She calmed down a minute later. Unfortunately, the glare the creature gave her started her up again. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to stop laughing.

"You dare laugh at me!' the creature demanded.

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized. This time, she kept a straight face. With that, she turned to leave.  
"Where do you think you're going?" the creature growled.

"You're not gonna help me, so I guess I'm on my own," Korra shrugged before walking in the opposite direction.

"Nobody walks away from me!" the creature shouted after her.

"Whatever," Korra muttered as she continued on her way. Heaving a sigh as the path became darker, she glanced around in search of light of any kind. Spotting what looked like a bright star made up of jewels to her left, she went for it.  
"I just wish I wasn't all alone," she said to herself.  
"You're never alone," a slightly familiar voice said from just behind the teenage Avatar.

Whirling around, Korra gasped when she saw who was standing there.

"Iroh…" she breathed.

"Hello, Korra," Iroh smiled warmly at her.

"Can you help me?" Korra asked. "I'm looking for Jinora."

"I'm aware of your mission," Iroh explained. "While I cannot accompany you, I can point you in the right direction."  
"That would be great," Korra smiled sincerely at him. She followed his lead and soon found herself staring at the same valley she had seen in her dream.

"This is as far as I can go," Iroh explained. "You'll be fine. If you need any more help after you're done, I'll be around."  
"Thank you," Korra watched him leave before turning to face the valley. 'You can do this,' she coached herself. Entering the wooded area, she tried to remember where she had found Jinora the last time. She had a feeling the person or spirit who had kidnapped the young girl wasn't going to make it easy for Korra to find her a second time. Korra was proven right as she tried to retrace her steps. Soon she found she had gotten all turned around. Passing an old oak tree, Korra was sure she had seen it before. Glancing at it properly, Korra realized it was a treehouse. Taking a closer look at it while stepping nearer, she saw it for what it really was.  
"Wan shi tan's library!" she gasped. Getting an idea, Korra started climbing up to the entrance. Once she had gained the inside, she started her search for Jinora. It wasn't long before she got the feeling she was being watched. It was confirmed when a male voice made her whirl around for the second time in ten minutes. Only this voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Looking for something?"  
Turning around, Korra saw the owl spirit glaring at her.  
"As a matter of fact, I'm looking for someone," she explained. "My name is Korra. I'm the-"  
"I know who you are. But it doesn't matter to me. Get out!" he ordered.

"Wait!" Korra protested. She prayed she got the information right from Jinora. "I thought anyone could enter your library if they brought you knew knowledge." Seeing the slight frown cross the owl's face, Korra was sure she had gotten him.

"Those were the old rules, Avatar," he growled. "Now, I'm warning you, get out while you still can. That's if you wanna save that little girl."  
Realizing this wasn't a good time to argue, Korra turned around to leave. She hadn't taken more than a few steps when something occurred to her. Facing Wan shi tan again, Korra glared.

"I didn't say I had to save anyone," her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you know?"

The owl remained silent.

"Do you have Jinora? Do you know where she is?" Korra asked.

When Wan Shi tan stayed silent, Korra got closer and fixed him with an intense stare.

"Tell me what you know!" she demanded.

"That was the wrong move," Wan shi tan's tone was deadly calm. "When will you learn that childish demanding will not get you the information you seek? Well you'll have plenty of time to figure out that lesson…" he said ominously just as the library itself started to shake.

Korra turned around and managed to hold onto a column just as debris and tomes of all sizes rained down around her. She was about to try and fight her way out when a voice beyond the library grabbed her attention.

"Korra, quickly, this way."  
Korra didn't question Iroh's ability to know when she was in trouble. Letting go of the column, she sprinted towards the exit and managed to reach the first stair just as the library shook more violently. Diving off the top, Korra put out her hands to break her fall. Landing on grass a few minutes later, she put as much distance between herself and the library as possible. Once they were far enough away, Korra turned to thank Iroh.

"You don't have much time," Iroh spoke first. "You must find Jinora before it's too late."  
"I think she's in the library," Korra panted, out of breath.

"No she isn't," Iroh corrected her. "Wan shi tan lied to you. He did help Liras hide her."  
Korra did a double take.  
"Liras? Who's Liras? And why would she or he want to kidnap Jinora? And why would Liras want to get revenge on me?"  
Iroh sighed.  
"It's a long story. One I don't have time to go into right now. Time isn't on your side. You have to find Jinora before the next day dawns in the physical world."  
Korra nodded.  
"I'm on it. Thanks for all your help."  
"It's my pleasure," Iroh smiled encouragingly at her before leaving her side.  
Taking a deep breath, Korra made her way in the opposite direction, hoping she would find Jinora soon. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she had a feeling she was running out of it. Rounding a corner where a grove of trees were hanging, Korra pushed them aside in order to keep looking. The minute she did so, she gasped.  
"Jinora!" she exclaimed. Kneeling down, she examined her "little sister" for herself. The child didn't look hurt, but Korra wasn't taking any chances. "Don't worry, kiddo, I'm gonna get you out of here." She was about to stand up when a female voice made her whirl around.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you and your little friend leave here alive?"  
Korra glared at the figure now standing before her. The stranger resembled someone Korra had heard of before, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was exactly.

"You're Liras, aren't you?" Korra said in an effort to distract the woman from her goal.

"You're a smart girl," Liras leered at her.  
"What do you want!" Korra demanded. She planted her hands on her hips before getting into a bending stance.  
"I want you gone," Liras replied. She eyed Korra up and down. "But since I can't have that, I want the next best thing."  
Korra raised her eyebrows as though to ask what's that just as she heard a soft groan from behind her. She prayed Jinora would stay quiet for a little longer.

"I want power," Liras concluded.

"Doesn't every villain?" Korra quipped. She was about to say more when she suddenly doubled over in pain. She was taken aback at first. She was in the spirit world. Why was she feeling physical pain? As the pain came again, her eyes widened in realization. It all made horrible sense now.  
"You want…my baby's power, don't you?" she gritted her teeth against the pain in her stomach and forced herself to stand up straight.  
"Very good," Liras clapped her hands together.  
"Well I hate to disappoint you, but you're not getting it. Is that why you captured Jinora?"  
Liras nodded.  
Just then, Jinora's voice made both of them look her way.  
"Korra, you came for me."  
Reaching back, Korra put one hand on Jinora's right arm to let her know she had heard her and was there.  
"I'll always come for you," she said before turning her attention back to Liras. "And as for you, you're gonna be sorry you messed with me!"  
Liras acted like she was considering Korra's words before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid you're the one who's going to be sorry." With that, she thrust out her hand and a blue lightning bolt appeared there. Aiming it at Korra, she was surprised when it barely touched her.  
Korra smirked.  
"It looks like I have someone looking out for me." With that, she was about to pick Jinora up and get out of there when she felt something hit her stomach. Sucking in a breath of pain, she threw her left hand out, forgetting for a second that she couldn't bend here. As the flame appeared, Korra was just as surprised as Liras. Taking advantage of the distraction, she picked Jinora up and ran in the direction of the meadow. She could hear Liras shouting after her as she ran. When she felt she couldn't run anymore, Korrra sank down in the grass and shut her eyes tightly. Gasping for breath a minute later, Korra opened her eyes to find herself back in Jinora's bedroom.  
"Thank goodness!" Tenzin was at her side in seconds. "Korra, are you okay?"  
"Yeah," Korra replied. She glanced over at Jinora and saw her eyes open.  
"Daddy," was the first word out of the eleven-year-old's mouth.  
"I'm here, sweetie, " Tenzin went over to his daughter and gave her a hug. As they broke apart, he glanced over to see Korra double over in pain. "Korra!" he and Jinora shouted in unison. Tenzin rushed over to the teenage Avatar.  
"Korra! What is it?" he urgently asked.  
"I…I'm not sure…It's my stomach…I feel like its being ripped from the inside!"  
"I'll go get Pema," Tenzin was about to leave the room when Korra's voice stopped him.  
"No, I…I need…my…I need my Mom, please…hurry!"  
Despite the little pain she was still in, Jinora got off the bed. She sat next to Korra and allowed her older sister to squeeze her hand.  
"Thanks," Korra whispered.  
"No thanks needed. You saved me. It's my turn to help you. Korra, what's wrong? Did that spirit lady hurt you?"  
Korra shook her head. She locked eyes with Jinora before speaking the two words she knew would change everything once they were out in the open.  
"I'm pregnant," Korra revealed just as something wet hit her right leg. She was about to glance down when Jinora's alarmed voice made her heart skip a beat.  
"Korra, you're bleeding!"


	16. Chapter 16

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 16

Korra wasn't sure how long she sat there, squeezing Jinora's hand. All she knew was how dizzy and weak she felt. She could feel her hands starting to shake from fear. But it wasn't fear for herself, it was fear for Aisha. She couldn't lose her.

"You're gonna have a baby?" Jinora asked once Korra was done her explanation.

"Uh-huh," Korra gasped in between a bout of pain. She gritted her teeth against the sudden urge to throw up. If there was one time she needed her mother's help, it was now.

Just then, Pema rushed in.

"Korra, you're gonna have to trust me," were the young woman's first words as she knelt in front of the teenage Avatar.

"I do," Korra assured her, "but I need my…" her voice trailed off as a whimper of pain escaped her lips.

"Tenzin's gone to get her himself," Pema assured her. "They should be back in a little bit. Until then, you need to work with me."

"Okay," Korra breathed.

"Good girl," Pema reached out and smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair out of her face. The sound of a much younger female voice in the doorway made all three of them look around.

"Mommy, is Korra's baby gonna die?"

Korra's eyes widened at Ikki's innocent question. She knew the little girl was concerned for her, but she was already worried about that very real possibility herself. She didn't need Ikki voicing it aloud.

"No," Pema said, directing her statement at her middle daughter.

"Please, Pema, you have to…you have to save her, please! I can't lose her!" Korra could feel tears streaming down her face as she locked eyes with the young woman.

"I'm gonna do my best. Take a deep breath, sweetie," Pema gently advised.

Korra tried her best, but it was easier said than done. She thought of Aisha's wellbeing and forced herself to calm down.

"That's it. Now, what hurts?" Pema asked.

"My stomach," Korra breathed through the pain. "It feels like it's being torn from the inside…"

"Okay. I'm gonna help you. You need to trust me. That's the only way this is gonna work."

Korra nodded.

"Mom, how can I help?" Jinora asked.

"Can you go get me the bag in our room. It's purple."

"You're gonna put Korra to sleep?" Jinora gasped.

"I have to for this. She'll be okay, I promise."

Jinora nodded. She turned to her older sister.

"Korra, I'll be right back," she patted her shoulder and left to get what her mother had requested.

A minute later Korra felt someone take her hand gently into theirs. She knew who it was. What's more, she didn't want her help right now. Jerking her hand out of Ikki's grasp, she turned her head away.

"Korra, it's okay," Ikki's gentle voice assured her, "I'll stay with you until Jinora comes back."

"No thanks," Korra said.

Figuring Korra was just worked up and didn't realize what she was saying, Ikki tried again.

"Korra, it's okay, you're gonna be okay. Let me help you," with that, she once again took Korra's hand in hers.

"No!" Korra jerked her hand back for a second time. She was going to get her point across, no matter how long it took.

"Ikki, why don't you sit next to Korra," Pema suggested.

Ikki frowned.

"I know you're scared," she soothed, this time putting her hand on Korra's shoulder, "Mommy's gonna help you."

"Ikki, leave me alone!" Korra shouted. Pushing the seven-year-old's hand away again, she was shocked when a fire blast appeared in her palm. Aiming it away from Ikki, Korra thrust her hand to the far left. Unfortunately, the fire didn't go out. Instead, it found a new target.

"Mom, I got the-" Jinora started to announce. As she felt the sudden heat and pain on her right cheek, she dropped the bag and covered her face as tears came.

"Jinora!" Korra gasped. She glared at Ikki who was close to tears herself. "This is all your fault!"

Ikki got to her feet and ran out of the room.

Pema heaved a sigh. She could tell this was going to be a long night. Rushing to her eldest daughter's side, she picked her up and brought her over to where Korra was sitting.

"Jinora, I'm so sorry!" Korra apologized. She reached her hand out in an attempt to heal her friend.

"I know!" Jinora sobbed. "Mommy, it hurts! My cheek hurts!"

"I know, baby, I know. Will you let Korra help you? She's really sorry," Pema said quickly. She knew they were running out of time to help Korra. She also felt bad for her daughter.

Jinora nodded as a small sob escaped her lips.

"That's my girl," Pema rubbed Jinora's back as she brought her over to Korra.

With shaking hands, Korra managed to heal Jinora's burns.

"Does that feel better?" Korra asked softly.

"Yeah," Jinora replied. She had stopped crying a minute before. Giving her mother a hug, she went back to sit beside her older sister.

Korra blinked in confusion just as more pain came.

"What-why are you helping me? I don't deserve it after what I did," her voice lowered in shame.

"Korra, you're scared. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Ikki will forgive you too."

"I hope so," Korra said breathlessly. She swallowed hard, making Jinora frown.

"Here," Jinora placed a basin underneath Korra's chin.

"I'm all right," Korra took a deep breath. To her relief the nausea seemed to go away. Reaching her hand out, Korra relaxed the minute Jinora made contact with her.

"Okay, Korra, here we go," Pema came over to where Korra was laying and helped her sit up a little. Once that was done, she placed a bowl of an herbal mixture close to Korra.

Jinora turned her face away from it while still holding Korra's hand.

"I want you to take a deep breath," Pema gently instructed.

Korra started to obey. A minute later she felt her stomach twist. As she tried again, she swallowed hard. She suddenly heaved. She turned the other way as she started to vomit.

"It's okay, it's okay," Pema assured the teenager. With that, she placed the basin underneath Korra's chin just in time. Once Korra's stomach had calmed down, Pema was about to try a different tactic when the sound of voices were heard in the hallway. A minute later, Tenzin and Senna joined them.

"Mom!" Korra gasped out as she tried to control her riving stomach.

"Korra, I'm here. You're gonna be okay," Senna placed a comforting hand on her daughter's right shoulder and turned to Pema, "were you able to fix Korra's injury?"

"Not yet," Pema explained everything that had happened in the last hour.

"Okay, I think I can get Korra calm enough to take the sedative," Senna told her.

"We don't have a lot of time," Pema informed her.

"I know," the waterbender assured her. Turning back to Korra, she started by gently rubbing her daughter's right shoulder. Once she felt her relax a little, she proceeded with the next part of her idea. She took the bowl from Pema and set it down.

"Little one, come here," she gently, but quickly guided Korra to lay her head in her lap. Once she was comfortable, Senna resumed rubbing her shoulder. When she felt Korra relax, she took some of the herbs and slowly brought them in front of Korra's face.

"Just take a deep breath, honey," she coaxed.

"Mom…I'm…I'm scared!" Korra admitted.

"Shh, I know you are, but you're gonna be fine and so will Aisha. I'm gonna help you. That's my girl...deep breath now…nice and slow…"

Korra obeyed her mother without a second thought. To her surprise, her stomach didn't protest as much this time. She was able to quell the nausea and actually let the herbs do their job. She heard her mother whisper that she loved her before everything went black…

"Pah…please….save Aisha…." Was the last thing Korra mumbled before sleep took over.

Senna waited to make sure Korra was out before she gently laid her back on the bed. Taking a deep breath, she pulled some water from a nearby container and wrapped it around her hands. Once the water started to glow, she examined the area Pema had talked about earlier. When the water tried to go inside the small opening, Senna let it. Concentrating hard, she found what was causing the problem. As she worked to fix it, she prayed it would work. She hadn't done one of these procedures in three years. To her relief, once she got started, everything came back to her. Fifteen minutes later, she ceiled the incision with water from the southern oasis. Sighing with relief, she sat back.

"Aunt Senna?" Jinora asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, sweetie?" Senna turned her attention to the pre-teen.

"Are Korra and the baby okay now?"

"They will be," she assured her.

Jinora sighed with relief. She stood, went over to her aunt and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for helping her."

Senna hugged back, kissing the top of Jinora's head.

"Korra's my daughter. I'd do anything for her," she softly replied.

Jinora nodded and went back to where she had been sitting.

"Is Korra gonna wake up soon?"

"It's hard to tell," her own mother replied. Then seeing the look that crossed Jinora's face, Pema amended her statement. "Korra will wake up. I just don't know how long it will take."

"She's stubborn," Senna observed as she lovingly tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's left ear.

"She definitely is that," a male voice agreed.

They all turned to see Tenzin standing in the doorway.

"Dad, is Ikki okay?" Jinora asked. She got up from her place and gave him a hug.

"She will be. I'm gonna talk to her now. I tried before, but she asked me to leave her alone for a little bit," Tenzin set Jinora upon the ground and ruffled her hair. "Has Korra woken up yet?"

"No," Pema replied.

"Would you like some tea, Senna?" Tenzin turned to Korra's mother.

"I'd love some, thank you," Senna smiled at him.

"I'll bring everyone some," Tenzin left the room a minute later.

"What happened to Ikki?" Senna inquired.

Pema sighed.

"She upset Korra. Then Ikki got upset when Korra wouldn't let her help her. They'll work it out once Korra's feeling better."

Senna sighed.

"May I ask what Ikki did or said? Korra doesn't get upset at the kids too often."

"She asked if Aisha was going to die. She was concerned."

"I understand," Senna assured the other young woman. "Ikki's little. She didn't know it would upset Korra. They'll be okay again soon." She was about to say more when a tired groan caught everyone's attention. It was quickly followed by Korra's hoarse voice meeting their ears.

"Mom?"

"Korra, you're awake. I'm right here, little one. How do you feel?" Senna put her hand on her daughter's right shoulder before kissing her forehead.

Instead of answering the question, Korra asked one of her own.

"Is she okay?" Korra asked.

"Yes, Aisha's going to be fine," Pema replied.

Korra glanced to her mother for confirmation.

"Aisha's going to be okay, just like you will," Senna smoothed a few strands of the teenager's hair out of her face.

"Thank you," Korra turned to Pema, "you don't know what this means to me."

"You're very welcome. But I didn't do much. It was your mother."

Korra turned her head, locked identical eyes with her mother and blinked back tears of gratitude.

"Thank you, Mom," she whispered, matching Senna's tone.

"No need to thank me, sweetie. I love you. I'd do anything for you. I'm so glad you both are going to be okay," she embraced her daughter, being extra careful so she wouldn't hurt her.

"I love you too," Korra assured her. Rather than pulling away, she rested her head against her mother's chest, feeling safe for the first time since she had returned to air Temple Island. As her thoughts started to slow down, she started getting an idea.

"Korra, you're okay!" Jinora was at her side in seconds. Korra nodded. She lifted her head from her mother's chest and gave her younger sister her full attention. She nodded as a small smile spread across her face.

"We're both okay," Korra informed her. This made Jinora's smile grow. Korra pulled away from her mother and accepted a hug from her younger sister. Pulling away suddenly, the teenager's breath started to quicken as her stomach twisted. She clapped a hand over her mouth as a familiar feeling came over her. She soon felt something being slipped underneath of her chin and a gentle hand trying to pull her hand away from her mouth. She allowed her mother to do so as she lost the contents of her stomach for the third time that night. Once her stomach had calmed, the teenager lay down and closed her eyes.

"You should be okay now," Pema assured her, "that's one of the effects of the sedative."

Korra nodded before trying to rest. She could feel her mother combing her hand through her hair and hear Jinora humming. Both actions were enough to help her drift off once again…


	17. Chapter 17

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 17

Korra opened her eyes the next morning to find her mother sitting next to her bed. She sat up a little, hissing in pain as she did so.

"Korra, you need to rest," her mother advised. She helped her daughter lay back down. "Are you hungry?"  
"A little," Korra replied. "Why does my stomach still hurt?"  
"Little one, it's going to hurt for a day or so," Senna informed her. "You just had a small procedure done. You're gonna be okay. I'm going to get you some toast and tea. I'll be right back." With that, she gave her daughter a kiss before leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later and put a tray on the nightstand. Handing Korra a piece of toast, Senna sipped at her own cup of tea.

Korra chewed her toast slowly. There was something she wanted to ask her mother, but she wasn't sure how to phrase it. She also didn't know if now was the best time. Instead of pushing the issue, Korra changed the subject. She had made a decision about something and she was ready to share it with her mother. And since she gave her the idea, Korra wanted her to be the first one to know.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" she started.

"You know you can ask me anything," her mother put a gentle hand on her right shoulder. "What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking of changing the baby's name," she started.

"It's completely up to you," her mother assured her, "but do you mind me asking what gave you the idea? Aisha's a beautiful name."

"I know. But I've had this other name in the back of my mind for a while now. I wanted to run it by you first."

Senna nodded.

"Okay. Go for it."

Korra nodded. Taking a deep breath, she said tentatively, "What do you think of the name Sienna?"

As the name registered in the older waterbender's mind, she blinked back tears despite the smile that spread across her face. She reached out and pulled Korra in for a hug.

"Are you sure?" she softly asked.

"I'm sure. Mom, you've done so much for me. If it wasn't for you, I might have lost her last night," Korra whispered.

Senna kissed the top of her daughter's head while hugging her close.

"I love you," Korra said.

"I love you too, sweetie," her mother replied The two stayed that way for the next few minutes.

Pulling away, Korra got comfortable yet again.

"You're okay with this, right?" she asked her.

"Of course," her mother nodded.

"I'm glad," her daughter smiled at her. Gathering her thoughts together, Korra spoke again. She changed the subject once more. "I need to talk to Ikki today. I didn't mean what I said."  
"I'm sure she knows that," her mother comforted.

Korra shook her head.

"I was really mean to her. She just wanted to help me. And I push her away literally and then I…" her voice trailed off as she gazed at the floor in shame.

"Korra?" Senna put her hand underneath her daughter's chin. "Look at me."  
Korra did so after a minute.

"What happened, sweetheart?"  
"I pushed Ikki's hand away and then a flame appeared in my hand. I don't know how! I Promise! I didn't think I was that mad. Besides, I haven't been able to firebend for the last four months."

"I believe you," her mother assured her. "It's probably Sienna."  
"That's what I Thought," Korra agreed. "Either that or my firebending chose that moment to start up again."

"That's a possibility too. Did you accidentally burn Ikki?" Her mother asked. Her tone wasn't accusatory in the least.

"No," Korra whispered.  
"Okay. That's good," she said.

"You don't understand. I…I burned Jinora instead," Korra turned away as tears came to her eyes.

"Korra, you didn't mean to do it. Jinora knows that," her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I still feel bad. I didn't mean to hurt either of them," the teenager insisted.

"I know and so do the girls."

Korra nodded. She finished her toast while letting her eyes wander around the room. Locking eyes with her mother, Korra averted her gaze just as quickly. But it wasn't quick enough.

"Go ahead, it's okay," her mother assured her.

"What?" Korra tried to act innocent.  
"I know you want to ask me something. It's okay," her mother gazed lovingly at her.

"Are you sure?" Korra frowned.

Senna nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Korra locked eyes with her mother before the words left her mouth. She knew she wouldn't be able to take them back once she asked the question.

"Why were you so understanding when we first found out I was pregnant?"

Senna took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts together.

"Korra, this isn't easy for me to talk about," she began, "your father is one of the only two people who know what happened."

Korra frowned, but she didn't dare interrupt her mother.

"When I was twelve, I was…" Senna's voice trailed off as a shudder coursed through her body. She never thought she would have to tell anyone what happened, let alone her teenage daughter. "…I was raped."  
Korra gasped. She wasn't ready for that.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Korra frowned. She reached out and gave her mother a hug. "You know it wasn't your fault, right?"  
Senna nodded. She continued her explanation as they pulled away.

"I became pregnant. I just thank the spirits that I was living with Katara at the time."

"Why were you living with Katara?" Korra couldn't help but ask.

"That's another story for another time," her mother sighed. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Everything was okay until three months later. I woke up one day and Katara did her routine check of the baby. And that's when she discovered something was wrong…"  
Korra let out the breath she had been holding. She didn't even know she had been holding it in for the last minute or so. She prayed what she was thinking didn't happen. As her mother finished her story, Korra focused on her once again.

"I lost the baby," her mother concluded.

"No," Korra breathed. She wasn't even aware she had placed her hand upon her own stomach. She had come close to losing her own baby and she couldn't help but shiver at the possibility of it becoming a reality. She loved Sienna too much.

"Little one, you're going to be okay," her mother assured her. "And so will Sienna."

Korra managed a small smile for her mother. She just prayed she was right.

Once Korra was ready for the day, she crawled back into bed for a little while. She was still tired from the day before. Her mother advised her to get some more rest and Korra wasn't going to argue. She had been laying there for a few minutes when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Korra called.

A minute later, Jinora entered the room.

"Hey," Korra smiled at her.

"Dad told me you were awake. I wanted to check on you. Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Korra answered. She made room for Jinora and the pre-teen sat beside her.

"I'm glad," Jinora gave her a hug. "I was scared for you last night."  
"I'm gonna be okay," Korra put an arm around her younger sister. "How's your cheek?"  
"It's better," Jinora replied.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Korra frowned, "I didn't mean to."

"I know," Jinora smiled at the older girl.

"I hope Ikki will forgive me," Korra sighed.

"Did you talk to her yet?" the eleven-year-old asked.

Korra shook her head.

"I know it's not fair to ask her to come to me when I owe her the apology, but my Mom and Tenzin don't want me getting up yet," Korra explained.

"It's okay. I'll get her for you," Jinora offered.

"Thanks," Korra patted her shoulder.

Jinora nodded, got up and left the room. She returned shortly with Ikki.

"Just talk to her," she was saying to the younger girl. With that, Jinora left the two alone. Silence fell the minute she was gone. Korra finally broke it.

"Ikki, I'm so sorry I pushed you away last night. I know you were just trying to help."

Ikki turned away as tears came.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," Ikki whispered.

"I wasn't mad at you," Korra tried.

"Then why did you yell at me?" Ikki asked as more tears fell.

"I was scared," Korra explained.

"Why?" the little girl asked.

Korra sighed.

"When you asked your Mom if Sienna was gonna die, I got mad because I was scared of it happening."

"I'm sorry," Ikki whispered.

"I accept your apology. I forgive you. I know you were just worried about me. And I'm the one who needs to say I'm sorry to you. I didn't mean to yell at you. And I would never hurt you on purpose. I honestly don't know where the fire came from," Korra finished explaining.

Ikki nodded. She stared at the floor for a few minutes before her gaze locked with Korra's. Taking a deep breath, she asked the question that had been worrying her all night.  
"Do you still…" her voice trailed off.  
"It's okay," Korra assured her, "you can talk to me."  
Ikki nodded. Locking eyes with Korra, she tried again.  
"Do you still love…" this time tears choked her as she tried to finish her sentence.  
Catching on immediately, Korra reached her arms out and pulled Ikki onto her lap.  
"Of course I still love you!" she assured her. "I never stopped, kiddo. And I never will." Planting a kiss on Ikki's head, Korra continued. "In fact, I have a surprise for you."  
"Ya-you do? What is it?" the seven-year-old asked.  
"How would you like to help me design Sienna's nursery?"  
Ikki's eyes lit up even though she was still crying a little. A question came to her mind. "I thought her name was Aisha."

"It was. But I decided to change it. I'm naming her after my Mom since she saved her life."

Ikki nodded.

"Sienna's pretty too," she commented.

Korra grinned.

"Is it okay if I tell Jinora?" she asked.

"Yeah," Korra ruffled her little sister's hair.

Ikki smiled. She went back to the original subject as fast as the wind she bent.

"You want me to help you decorate her room?" she asked.  
Korra nodded.  
"Yup. It's true Sienna will be staying with me in mine for the first month or so, but then she'll be in her own room. I'll talk to your Dad and see if he'll let you come back home with me for a week after I heal. You can spend time with Katara and help me decorate Sienna's room. Would you like that?"  
Ikki grinned. She snuggled into Korra's embrace and rested her head against her shoulder.  
"I'm glad we're friends again," she sighed.  
"Me too, kiddo," Korra agreed.  
"Can I pick the color of Sienna's blanket?" Ikki asked.  
"Sure!" Korra smiled down at her. "But remember, I need to talk to your Dad first. If he says no, you can still help me even if you can't come."  
"How?" Ikki frowned.  
"Well we can talk about what you want the color of the blanket to be and when I go home, I'll look for that color," Korra explained.  
"I hope Daddy says yes," Ikki said.  
"Me too," Korra replied. She smiled down at Ikki as she started to relax. She was glad they had worked things out. Finally, it looked like things were calming down. Little did Korra know how short it would last…


	18. Chapter 18

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 18

Korra spent the day resting and spending time with her siblings. She tried to spend the most time with Ikki to make up for everything that had happened the day before. Before Korra knew it, it was nine-thirty at night. She had eaten throughout the day and only had gotten sick once, which relieved her mother as well as Tenzin and Pema.

As she got ready for bed, Korra smiled as Ikki entered her room.

"What's up?" Korra glanced at her little sister.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Ikki asked.

Korra thought for a minute before nodding reluctantly.

"Okay. But starting tomorrow, you're going to have to sleep in your own bed again. If I need you, I'll call. I know you're worried about me, but I feel better."

Ikki frowned.

"I'm worried about Sienna too. I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"It won't," Korra assured her. "I'm doing everything Katara advised me to, along with Mom."

"What if it's not enough?" Ikki still looked worried.

"It will be," Korra ruffled Ikki's hair as she climbed into bed. She patted a space for Ikki and the little girl climbed in beside her. "I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Love you too," Ikki's eyes closed a few minutes later. "Korra?"

"Yeah?" Korra rubbed Ikki's back.

"Will you sing to me, please?"

Korra smiled, despite how tired she felt.

"Okay. What do you want to hear?"

Ikki picked a lullaby her father had told her his mother used to sing to him and his siblings. Fortunately, as it turned out, Korra knew it because her own mother had sung it to her as well.

Halfway through the song, Korra realized Ikki had fallen asleep. Planting a kiss on her little sister's cheek, Korra closed her own eyes and joined her in dreamland.

*****

Much later that night, Korra was awakened by the sound of Kierna crying. Listening harder, Korra realized it was her 'I want Korra cry. Sitting up while trying not to disturb Ikki, the seven-teen-year-old left the room and headed down the hallway. Entering Kierna's room, Korra went over to her baby sister. Glancing down at her, their eyes locked. Kierna was gazing up at her while holding her arms up.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay, Kierna. I'm right here." Korra's arms reached down, all intentions of picking the baby up. Her arms were positioned in the right way, but something stopped her from lifting the six-month-old into her safe embrace. A feeling of fear crept up from her stomach and settled in her chest as she felt the warmth from Kierna's blanket cover her hand. Glancing down at the baby, Korra almost laughed at the confused look on her face. It was like Kierna was saying, "What are you waiting for?"  
'Get a grip on yourself, Korra,' Korra scolded herself, 'you've never hurt Kierna a day in her life. Just pick her up already.' After another minute of battling with herself, Korra lifted Kierna into her arms and held her close. The minute the two made physical contact, Korra felt her anger disappearing a little.  
"You know something, kiddo," Korra glanced down at Kierna as her blue eyes locked with the infant's identical ones, "we make a good team. I hope you know how much I love you." As her eyes landed on the window and travelled to the path leading up to the house, she glared as the anger returned in earnest. Before Korra knew it, she was pacing back and forth, Kierna protectively in her arms. "I'm scared, sweet girl. I'm really scared. I'm not sure I can do this on my own. I know my parents and your parents and our siblings will help me, but I'm the one who has to raise Sienna. I already love her so much, but I'm really scared…" Korra's voice trailed off as she blinked back tears. She suddenly felt angry. She couldn't understand why this had happened to her? What did she do? She had saved the world. And what did she get in return? She lost her bending and gained a responsibility she didn't even ask for! Shaking her head, Korra took a deep breath, hoping the anger would dissipate. She wasn't angry at Sienna. She knew that full well. It wasn't her fault. Korra loved her. She was angry at the situation she had been forced into. Taking another deep breath, the almost eighteen-year-old started calming down. "I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed while starting to pace again.

A sudden pulling sensation near her forehead caused Korra to yelp in pain. "Ouch! What the-" she glanced down to see Kierna holding a lock of her hair. "Did you just…?" her voice trailed off as Kierna repeated her earlier action. "Ow! That's enough," Korra gently scolded. It was then that she realized two things. She was focused on something else besides her solo job as a mother and her anger towards the situation. For another, she could feel both hands heating up in response to her growing frustration. Acting fast, Korra put Kierna back in her crib and sat beside her. "Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I…I'm sorry I almost hurt you," she whispered, blinking back tears of remorse and fear. "Kierna, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, sweet girl." the tears came steady and fast down her face. Feeling a tiny hand on her shoulder, Korra shrugged so that the contact broke. She felt worse the second she heard Kierna start to cry loudly. She tried to hush her, but the baby was wailing now. At the sound of the door opening, Korra jerked around to see Pema standing there. Her eyebrows were raised when she saw the scene before her.

Not being able to stay there any longer, Korra jumped up and raced out of the room. She could hear Pema calling her name, but she ignored her. She ran into the first room she came to and slammed the door behind her. Sliding down to the floor, Korra let the tears fall. She was crying so hard, tears were blinding her vision. Breathing was also becoming difficult. The first indication her body gave her that she was going to throw up was when she almost heaved. Managing to make it to the toilet in time, more tears came as her throat burned. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Korra almost jerked away, but the sound of her mother's familiar voice made her stop.  
"Korra…it's okay, you're okay…"  
"Na-no, I'm not," Korra whimpered just as she managed to gain control of her stomach for the time being.

"You'll feel better soon," her mother soothed, pushing a few strands of hair off of the teenager's face. "I think you might have over done it." Senna filled a cup with water and gently pressed it to her daughter's lips.

Korra managed to take a sip or two before pushing it away.

"Come on, little one, I'll help you back to your room if you're ready," her mother offered.

"No!" Korra whimpered.  
"Okay. We'll stay in here as long as you need to," Senna placed the back of her hand to Korra's forehead. She was surprised when her daughter backed away from her.  
"Mom, don't touch me!" Korra pleaded.

"Korra…" Senna sighed. She had to walk this line carefully. Hearing her swallow, Senna battled what to do. She wanted to help her, but she could tell something was very wrong.  
"Don't…I don't want to-" Korra cut herself off as she tried her best to make it back to the toilet as her stomach twisted painfully. Knowing she wouldn't be able to make it on her own and not wanting to risk hurting her mother, Korra moved slightly to the left while covering her mouth with her right hand. Once she reached her destination, she leaned over the bathtub as her stomach rebelled again.  
Not being able to stand seeing her daughter so afraid and broken, Senna started moving toward her. When she got within a few inches, she spoke so she wouldn't startle her.  
"Little one, I'm behind you. You need to let me help you."  
"No! What part of don't touch me wasn't clear to you?" Korra snapped.  
"Korra!" Senna admonished.  
"I'm sorry," Korra gazed at the tub's bottom as shame filled her heart. "Mom, I don't want to hurt you," she whispered.

"You would never hurt me on purpose," her mother gently explained. Reaching out a hand she placed it on her daughter's shoulder.

At the contact, Korra started to shake with the effort of keeping her emotions and firebending at bay. As she felt her right hand grow warmer, she knew she had lost.  
"Mom, let go!" Korra frantically urged.  
"You're burning up again," her mother revealed, "we need to get you in a bath."  
"Please…" Korra made eye contact with her mother, praying she would listen to her. When it became apparent she didn't understand, Korra jerked away just as a flame appeared in her hand. But unlike before, it grew bigger as she tried to quell it. Thrusting her hand to the far left, she watched as the flame soared out of the window. Glancing down, a fresh set of tears started.  
Senna frowned as she closed the distance between the two of them.

"It's going to be okay, shh, come here…" with that, she took her shaking daughter into her arms and hugged her close.  
"I'm scared!" Korra admitted.  
"I know you are," her mother kissed the top of her head and made calming circles on her back, "but you're gonna be okay."  
"I don't wanna hurt you!" Korra took a shuddering breath as she tried to calm down.

"I'm gonna take care of you," her mother assured her.  
"Mom, I'm tired…" Korra mumbled as she felt her mother pick her up. "Really tired."  
"I know little one, I know," her mother soothed. She tucked her in and left for a few minutes. She returned with an empty basin and some water and a wash cloth. Setting the things on the nightstand, Senna draped the wet washcloth across her daughter's forehead. "Try to get some sleep. I love you so much," her mother kissed Korra's cheek and put a hand through her hair.  
"Please…don't leave," Korra whispered as her eyes closed.  
"I won't, I promise," her mother assured her.

*****

Korra awoke suddenly a few hours later. Taking a deep breath, she glanced around the room to find it empty. Figuring her mother had gone to get a drink of water, she waited for her to return. As she went to get comfortable, Korra heard Kierna start to cry. As much as she wanted to go to her, she forced herself to stay put. She knew someone would eventually tend to the baby. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Korra heard Tenzin talking softly to the one-year-old. Feeling sudden tears in her eyes, Korra let them fall. What if she was never able to hold Kierna again? And if she couldn't hold Kierna without fear of burning her, what did that mean for Sienna?


	19. Chapter 19

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 19

That's how Senna found Korra a few minutes later. She frowned when she saw how upset her daughter was.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Senna was at her side in seconds. Sitting down beside her, she placed a gentle hand on the teenager's right shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Korra shook her head as she let out another sob.

"Little one, what is it?" her mother gently inquired. She ran a hand through her daughter's dark chestnut brown hair in an effort to calm her down.  
Korra said something, but Senna couldn't make it out due to how hard the teenager was crying.  
"What did you say? It's okay. Just talk to me," her mother encouraged.  
"I…I didn't mean to almost burn…if I can't hold Kier…then what about…" Korra's voice trailed off as more tears came.  
Senna's heart broke right there. She knew Korra was in pain, but as she gazed into her cyan eyes, identical to her own, she saw just how raw the pain was.

"Sweetheart, it's okay to be scared. You'll be able to hold Kierna again. And you'll be able to hold Sienna."  
"How do you know!" Korra challenged.  
Senna let her daughter's outburst go for the moment.  
"I know because I'll help you through this. So will Tenzin and his family. It won't be easy, but you can do it."  
Just then, they were joined by Tenzin. He frowned when he saw the state his student was in. He saw Korra as one of his own and he wanted to help her.  
"What's the matter with Korra?" he asked.  
"She's just really scared," Senna explained. "Her firebending is a little out of control. She doesn't want to hurt anyone."  
Tenzin sighed.  
Korra suddenly lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and locked eyes with her airbending master.  
"I'm so sorry, Tenzin! I never meant to hurt Jinora or Ikki. I'm so…" her voice trailed off once again as she coughed.  
"Korra, you don't have to be sorry for anything," Tenzin assured her. "I know you didn't mean to do it. The girls know too. They forgive you. They're not afraid of you."  
"They should be!" Korra exclaimed.  
"Korra, listen to me, please," Tenzin tried. "How long have you been with us?"  
Korra blinked in confusion at the question. It took her a minute to realize what Tenzin meant when he had asked her.  
"Almost a year," Korra choked out.  
"That's right. And in all that time except for yesterday, have you ever hurt any of your siblings?"  
Korra was caught off guard by the term Tenzin had used. She felt the pressure in her chest lessen just a fraction at his words.  
"Never," she whispered.  
"What was that?" Tenzin asked.  
"Never," Korra repeated, a little louder this time.  
"That's right. This was beyond your control. I know that, Pema knows that and so do the kids. They love you. They have no reason to fear you. And you have no reason to blame yourself." Tenzin reached out and placed a hand on Korra's back. He was surprised when she jerked away.  
"Korra…" he sighed.  
"Tenzin, don't touch me," Korra pleaded.  
Tenzin exchanged a look with Senna.  
"How do we help her?" he asked the water tribe woman.  
Senna shook her head.  
"I'm not sure. For the first time in Korra's seventeen and a half years, I don't have a definite answer. It's just going to take time. We just need to be there for her. Gently force her to be with the people who love her and accept physical affection and touch from them again to show her she can be around them without hurting them. That's all we can do."  
Tenzin managed a small smile.  
"I think that is a good solution. I might also have an idea as well. I'll see you two in the morning." With that, the airbending mastere left. Once he was gone, Senna tried to gain Korra's attention.  
"Korra, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" she asked.  
"Please," Korra whispered.  
"Okay," with that, Senna tucked the teenager in and made herself comfortable for the rest of the night. She laid a hand on Korra's right shoulder and was relieved when her daughter didn't reject her touch. She had a feeling it was going to take time for Korra to overcome whatever was going on.  
"I love you, little one," Senna whispered.

*****

Korra shot up shaking in bed a few hours later. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she tried to grasp where she was. She suddenly felt someone take both of her hands in their own. The touch was gentle and loving, so she forced herself not to struggle against it.  
"Korra, it's okay," Senna assured her.  
"Mom," Korra managed as more tears fell.  
"I'm here little one," her mother reassured her. She kept a gentle, but firm hold on her daughter's hands. She could see the internal` battle waging itself in her daughter's cyan depths and Senna was going to make sure it stopped here and now. She was going to see that Korra stayed afloat no matter how long it took her holding her above the waters of her fears and doubts to keep her from drowning in them.

"Mom, I can't do this!" Korra cried suddenly.  
Senna fought back her own tears as she watched her daughter's pain flash across her face.  
"Korra, you can do anything you set your mind to. I know you can," her mother encouraged. Letting go of her daughter's hands, Senna reached out and pulled her into her arms. She held her for a few minutes, just soothing her through touch and encouraging her to cry.  
As Korra slowly started calming down, she took a deep breath before locking eyes with her mother.  
"Thanks," she said softly.  
"You don't have to thank me. I love you. I want to help you. But I'm not the only one who can do that. You need to let Tenzin and the kids help you too." She was about to continue speaking when there was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" she called out.  
"It's Jinora," came the pre-teen's voice. "Can I come in?"  
"Go away!" Korra demanded.  
"Little one!" Senna scolded. Then to Jinora she said, "You can come in, sweetie."  
The door opened a minute later and the twelve-year-old entered the room. She had a determined look on her face, but Senna could feel nothing but love surrounding her for Korra.  
"Jinora, please, leave," Korra locked eyes with her younger sister, pleading with her to turn back.  
Jinora shook her head. She walked determinedly over to where Korra and Senna were sitting. She sat down next to her older sister and took her right hand in hers.  
"No," she said simply.  
"Jinora, I don't want to…" Korra's voice trailed off as she choked back a sob.  
"Korra, I'm not leaving. I wanna help you. You're my sister. I love you. Dad wants to try something to help you. He wants me to be there with you. I told him I would help."  
"Jinora, let go!" Korra demanded.  
Jinora ignored her.  
"It's okay," she gently assured her. "Look at me."  
Korra couldn't bring herself to do so at first. Finally, she raised her head and locked eyes with the eldest of Tenzin's children.  
"See? Everything's okay. You're gonna get better. We wanna help you. I wanna help you."  
Senna smiled at the pre-teen even as a few tears slipped from her eyes before she could stop them. Jinora was definitely something else.  
"Jinora, I don't think anyone can help me," Korra whispered.  
"Just let us try," Jinora bargained. "You saved me from the spirit world. Now it's my turn to help you."  
Korra locked gazes with Jinora for a few minutes before nodding her head.  
"Okay," she finally decided.  
"I'll be there with you the whole time," Jinora comforted.  
"Can I be there too?" Senna asked.  
"You have to ask my Dad," Jinora turned to face the young woman. "I'm sure he'll let you. And if you can't be right near Korra, you can watch from the gate of the training area."  
Senna nodded.  
"I'm gonna get you something to eat," she kissed Korra's forehead and gently disentangled herself from her daughter's grip.  
"Mom, I'm not hungry," Korra tried.  
"You need to keep your strength up," her mother advised. With that, she was gone.  
Korra turned her attention back to Jinora once her mother had left.  
"Jinora, please let go," she tried. She made sure she didn't sound demanding. She was truly afraid she would lose control at any minute and she didn't want to hurt the girl again.  
"No," Jinora insisted. "You're fine. I've been holding your hand this whole time and you haven't firebended at me once. Just keep focusing and you'll be okay," she gently encouraged.  
Korra nodded. She tried to obey, but it wasn't easy. A few minutes later, she suddenly felt her hand heat up. She tried desperately to pull away from Jinora, but the eleven-year-old was stronger than she looked.  
"Take a deep breath," Jinora instructed.  
"Jinora, let-" Korra's voice trailed off at the look of determination on the pre-teen's face. Heaving a sigh, the teenage Avatar tried her best to do so. She succeeded after two attempts.  
"That's it. Again," the young airbender requested.  
Korra obeyed instantly. As she did so, she could feel the heat decreasing. By the time she had taken two more deep breaths, the heat was almost completely gone.  
Jinora smiled at her with gentle approval.  
"Good," she praised.  
Just then, Senna returned. She smiled at the sight that met her eyes as she entered the room. She set a tray of food and drink down on the table before approaching her daughter and niece.  
"Korra, I'm back," she announced so she didn't startle her. She sat down next to Jinora, facing Korra. "Are you feeling better?"  
"A little," Korra admitted.  
"I'm glad, little one. Will you try to eat for me?" Senna requested.  
Korra sighed in frustration this time.  
"I'll split it with you," Jinora offered. "I didn't have breakfast yet."  
"Fine," Korra complied.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
Korra jumped, her nerves on edge. She broke contact with Jinora just as a tiny flame appeared in her left hand. She made a fist, extinguishing it as she felt her body start to shake.  
"Korra, it's okay," Jinora tried to assure her, "you didn't hurt me."  
"But I could have," Korra whispered.  
"Who is it?" Senna called out while slowly wrapping an arm around Korra.  
"Tenzin."  
"Come in," Senna said.  
Tenzin walked in a minute later. He smiled when he saw Jinora sitting next to Korra.  
"I wanted to explain the idea I had to try and help Korra overcome this firebending problem."  
"Okay," Senna gave him her full attention.  
"I want to help Korra open up her chakras. I Think it'll help release the fear she has and also help her over this block. I also want Jinora to help because she'll be able to keep Korra calm," he smiled at his eldest daughter.  
"Can I be there with her?" Senna asked.  
"I'm afraid not," Tenzin frowned. "But rest assured, Korra will be safe with us."  
"I know," Senna assured him. "When do you want to do this?"  
"Sometime today if you're up for it," Tenzin turned to Korra.  
"Yeah, okay," Korra said in a way that told both adults in the room that she was less than on board with the idea.  
"Korra, I promise, it's relatively painless," Tenzin assured her. "We'll start on Friday. I want to give you some time to recover." With that, he left the three of them alone.  
Korra locked her eyes with Jinora's brown ones as she tried to calm her quickly beating heart. She trusted Jinora with her life. She just prayed she wasn't making a mistake in agreeing to try this idea of Tenzin's.

*****

Korra sighed as she sat in her room later that afternoon. She had pretty much been in there ever since her firebending had started going out of control. She was so afraid of hurting the people she loved, she figured being around them as little as possible was the key to keeping them safe. She allowed Jinora near her, but none of her other siblings. She trusted Jinora. The pre-teen was helping her. Korra couldn't forgive herself if she hurt Ikki again or worse Kierna or Meelo. She had come out of her room to eat meals and train a little with Tenzin, but that was it. The only other person Korra allowed to touch her was her mother. Her Mom always had a calming effect on her. Korra trusted her mother above anyone else she knew.

Hearing Pema call the kids down for lunch, Korra swung her legs over the side of the bed and decided to join them. She knew if she didn't make an appearance soon, either her mother or Jinora would be knocking at her door to tell her it was time to eat.

Naga, who had been resting at Korra's feet, raised her head and made a hopeful growling noise in her throat.

Korra smiled.

"Yup, it's lunch time, girl. Come on and I'll give you a treat."

At the sound of one of her favorite words, the polar bear dog leapt to her paws and followed her mistress out of the room.

Entering the kitchen, Korra sat down at her usual spot. She let her mother hug her and returned the affection. However as Ikki ran over, Korra backed up a little.

"Korra, do you wanna play after lunch?" Ikki asked. Her gray eyes were full of hope.

"I'm not sure," Korra replied. She didn't want to say no right away, but she also wasn't sure if she really felt like it. She wanted to wait until after she was done eating before giving Ikki a definite answer.

Korra dug into her food after Pema served everyone. She was surprisingly hungry. She was glad the morning sickness had pretty much gone away. She hated getting sick almost every day. She still had to be careful with what she ate, but she could eat more often without throwing up. This was definitely a good thing. Korra knew her mother was relieved that she was eating more as well.

After lunch was over, Korra helped Pema do the dishes before going back to her room for a little bit. She wanted to rest before her training session with Tenzin. As she pet Naga's head and ears, a yawn escaped the teenager's lips. Heaving a sigh, Korra lie down and was asleep in a matter of minutes. She had two hours before she had to do airbending training. She could rest for a little bit…

*******

A knocking sound awoke Korra a little while later. She groaned as her cyan eyes opened partway.

"Korra? Korra?" Ikki's pleading voice came through the other side of the door.

Sitting up, Korra stretched and tried to get her body moving.

"Wha-what? Ikki, it's early," she complained.

"No it's not," the eight-year-old pointed out. She stepped into the room and sat on the edge of her older sister's bed. "Do you wanna play airball with us? Dad had to go help his ex-girlfriend with something so you don't have to train with him until later."

Korra thought about this for a minute before shaking her head. The truth was, she was still a little tired, but more than that, she didn't trust her firebending around the kids anymore.

"Ikki, I don't think so," she replied. She patted her shoulder before lying back down.

"Korra, please? Come on. We miss spending time with you," Ikki looked earnest and Korra could hear the sincerity in her words.

"I know. I miss you guys too. It's just that I'm still kind of tired. And I…I don't want to hurt any of you."

"You won't hurt us," Ikki assured her. "We're just playing airball. Come on," she rested a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra gently shrugged her off.

"No," Korra said again.

"We haven't played in a week. Please?" Ikki tried again.

Korra sighed.

"Ikki, I'm sorry. Not right now. Maybe later," Korra halfheartedly committed.

Ikki frowned.

"You always say that, but you never play with us anymore!" With that, Ikki left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Korra sighed in frustration. She hadn't meant to make Ikki mad.

"Ikki, wait! I'm just trying to…" Korra's voice trailed off as she finished in a softer tone, "Keep you safe." Fighting back tears, she tried to figure out how to make up with her little sister. As she tried to come up with a solution, another knock sounded at her door. This time, she knew who it was. Furthermore, the person came in after a second without gaining permission.

"Korra, come on out and play some airball with us," Jinora coaxed. She sat down next to her older sister and took her right hand in hers.

Korra almost pulled away, but stopped herself at the last minute. Taking a deep breath, the urge to jerk away subsided. Locking eyes with the twelve-year-old, she shook her head.

"Jinora, I really don't feel like it," she honestly said.

"What's wrong?" the pre-teen asked.

"Nothing," Korra said a little too quickly for Jinora's liking, "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Jinora raised her eyebrows.

"You're not fine," she concluded. Her tone was full of love, not judgment. She regarded her older sister with concern. "You can talk to me. We love you. We want to help you feel better."

Korra turned away as tears came to her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She was about to say something when she felt her right hand suddenly heating up. Trying to jerk out of Jinora's grip, the flame burst forth.

Jinora pulled away, but not before a spark hit her palm.

"See? This is why I can't be around you guys!" Korra tearfully explained. She reached into a water jug and bent the water around both of her hands as she tried to stop crying. Bringing her hands out of the container, she proceeded to heal Jinora's tiny burn.

"Jinora, I'm so sorry," Korra tearfully apologized.

"It's okay," Jinora assured her.

"No it's not," Korra argued just as someone else entered the room.

"Korra, I just wanted to see if you wanted any-" Senna's voice trailed off as she took in the scene before her. Frowning in concern, she sat down on her daughter's other side. "Little one, what happened?" She gazed from Korra, who was still in tears, to Jinora, who was calming down, but upset as well and back again, hoping one of them would explain.

"It was just an accident," Jinora started. She was about to say more when they all heard Pema call for her.

"Jinora, I need your help!"

"I'll be right there!" With that, the twelve-year-old told Korra she loved her and promised to be back before leaving the room.

Once her niece was gone, Senna turned her attention to her daughter. Reaching out her arms, she pulled Korra in for a hug.

"Little one, we need to talk," she softly informed her.

Korra tried to pull out of her mother's embrace, but she was strong when the situation called for it.

"Mom, please let go," Korra softly begged, matching her mother's tone.

"No, not this time. It's okay," her mother planted a kiss on the top of her head as she spoke. "Honey, what happened?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Korra sniffed back more tears as she spoke, "I could feel my hand heating up. I tried to pull away, but Jinora held fast and…" her voice trailed off as she sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Shh, shh, little one, Jinora knows it was an accident. She doesn't blame you. I promise. Honey, I know you're scared. It's okay to be," her mother assured her.

"Mom, I've never lost control of my bending like that before. I love Jinora, I love all the kids. The last thing I want to do is hurt them."

"I know and so do they. They want to help you."

Korra nodded as a few more tears fell. She sipped at a water bottle her mother pressed to her lips. As Korra started to calm down, she felt her mother stroking her hair and heard her humming. Both actions helped the teenager relax a little. Before she new it, she was fast asleep in the safest place she knew…

******

A few hours later, Korra awoke to find Jinora sitting next to her bed. She managed a small smile for her younger sister. She frowned a minute later, still feeling guilty for hurting her again.

"Hey," Jinora greeted her. "Did you sleep well? Aunt Senna asked me to stay with you so you wouldn't wake up alone. She's helping my Mom with something."

Korra nodded. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Jinora, I'm so sorry," Korra apologized again.

"I forgive you," the twelve-year-old smiled gently at the older girl.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Korra was confused.

"Because you're my sister. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. I love you. And my Dad taught me how," Jinora reached out and hugged Korra.

Korra hugged back after a minute.

As the two pulled away, Korra smiled a little.

"I love you too, kiddo," she ruffled the pre-teen's hair. "I'm just scared," she admitted.

"I know you are," Jinora said, "we want to help you. Please don't shut us out."

"I'll try not to," Korra whispered. She let the remaining tears fall before she was able to calm down. Once her tears had subsided, she and Jinora talked for the next twenty-minutes until Senna came to get them for dinner.

A few days later, Korra was sitting in the living room, reading a letter her father had sent her when she heard Ikki shriek in excitement from the vicinity of the kitchen. Curious, Korra set the letter aside and got up to investigate. Her mother had convinced her to venture out more often. She was slowly getting used to being around her loved ones again without fear of hurting them. As she entered the kitchen, she found Ikki jumping up and down, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes! Yes!" The eight-year-old cheered.

"What's gotten you so excited, Ikki?" Korra asked.

Ikki turned to her older sister and her face lit up even more.

"You're gonna watch us while Mommy and Daddy go on a date!" She announced.

Korra frowned at her little sister's words. She felt the fear rise in her chest as she tried to quell it. Turning to Pema, she tried to decline politely.

"Your Mom will be here, so you won't be totally alone," Pema reassured her. "Do you mind helping us tonight?"

Korra was torn. Of course she didn't mind helping. She loved watching her siblings. She just worried about hurting them again. Frowning, she shook her head.

"I don't mind," Korra started, "but I…I can't," with that, she turned and left the room. She heard Ikki calling after her, but she didn't stop. Getting to her destination, she closed the door and took deep breaths to calm herself. No sooner had she gotten her breathing under control, there was a knock at her door.

"Korra?" It was Jinora and she sounded concerned.

"Jinora, please, leave me alone," Korra pleaded.

Jinora ignored her and walked into the room.

"I'll help you," Jinora offered.

"I know," Korra assured her. She turned away and blinked back the tears. "I'm scared."

"I know. But you need to try," her younger sister pointed out. "If you get frustrated and start losing control of your bending, I'll help you calm down."

Korra sighed. Closing her eyes, she thought long and hard about her decision. Somewhere deep down in her heart, she knew Jinora spoke the truth. She had to start somewhere. And what better place than with her siblings. Finally, she opened her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded her agreement.

"I'll try," she consented.

Jinora grinned.

"I'm glad. Come with me," with that, she lead the way back downstairs.

"Pema," Korra took a deep breath as the woman she viewed as a second mother turned to face her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Pema smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'll do it. I'll watch the girls tonight," Korra declared.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to do it," Pema reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate that. But it's okay. I need to start somewhere. Besides, my Mom and Jinora will be here to help me if things get a little crazy," she smiled at the twelve-year-old before turning back to Pema.

Pema smiled.

"I'm proud of you," she reached out and pulled Korra in for a hug.

Korra hugged back before pulling away.

"So am I," a familiar female voice said from the doorway.

"Mom," Korra turned around and allowed her mother to embrace her.

"I'm still a little afraid," she admitted.

"And that's okay," her mother assured her. "It's understandable. But you're taking that first step and that's what matters."

Korra nodded. She knew her mother was right. And as she felt a feeling of love go through her as her mother held her close, Korra had a feeling she was going to be okay. It would take time and that was okay. Pulling away from her mother, Korra watched as Ikki approached her.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" she frowned anxiously up at her older sister.

Korra smiled.

"It's more than okay," with that, she embraced the little girl. As she pulled away from Ikki, Korra prayed Tenzin's idea would work…


	20. Chapter 20

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't' recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 20 

Korra sighed as she got into a meditative position four hours later. She was sitting in the training area outside of Tenzin's home. She could feel Jinora sitting next to her, which calmed her a little. She could feel her heartbeat quicken a little in nervous anticipation of whatever was gonna happen.

"I want you to meditate before we start," Tenzin advised. He smiled a little at Jinora as he added, "both of you. It'll help you clear your minds so this will work easier."

"Yeah, like I can actually clear my mind right now," Korra said sarcastically.  
"Korra, please," tenzin sighed. "Just trust me."  
Korra took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She felt Jinora give her left hand a quick squeeze before maintaining her own meditative stance. Taking a few deep breaths, Korra actually felt her body relax. Trying to clear her mind, she found it slowly emptying of everything she had been bogged down with over the last few weeks. She could still feel the frustration, but it was lessening somehow. She didn't know how much time had passed when she suddenly felt Jinora take her hand in hers again. Her touch was gentle, so Korra didn't pull away. The teenage Avatar heard Tenzin's voice address her from somewhere in front of her.  
"Korra, I want you to drink this," he instructed.  
Korra soon felt a cup of some kind being placed in her free hand. She took a tentative sniff and smiled inwardly. It smelled like water melon juice, which was one of her favorites. As the first mouthful went down, she fought against the urge to be sick.  
"Uggh! What was that? It smelled like water melon juice, but it tasted awful!" She took a few deep breaths to keep from gagging.  
Tenzin sighed.  
"It was water melon juice mixed with raspberry," he answered.  
"Can I have some water?" Korra requested as politely as she could.  
"Not right now," Tenzin replied.  
Korra made a face before forcing herself to relax again.  
"I want you to close your eyes. Try to relax your mind. IN a few minutes, we're going to start. Jinora's gonna hold your hand the whole time so you have a connection back to us if it gets to be too much," Tenzin explained.  
"I don't like the sound of this," Korra frowned.  
"Trust my Dad," Jinora coaxed. "You trust me, don't you?"  
"With my life," Korra answered without a second thought.  
"Then you can trust him," Jinora gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze, "he loves you too."  
Korra nodded. Taking another deep breath, she tried to do what Tenzin had instructed.  
"Good girl," Tenzin praised. "Now we're gonna start with the earth chakra. Jinora, do you wanna tell Korrra where it's located and what it deals with?"  
"Sure," Jinora agreed. "The earth chakra is located at the base of your spine. It's all about survival, but it's blocked by fear."  
"That's right," Tenzin smiled over at his eldest daughter, "very good, Jinora." He turned his attention back to Korra. "What are you afraid of?"  
Korra closed her eyes and let her mind do the rest. As the images came to her, she could feel hot tears stinging the back of her eyes.  
"Korra?" Tenzin said tentatively.  
"I…I..I'm afraid of hurting the people I love. I'm afraid I won't be able to hold Sienna without burning her…I'm afraid I won't be able to control the fire inside of me…" her voice trailed off as the tears threatened to fall. She could feel Jinora squeeze her hand once again.  
"You need to believe you'll be able to overcome this problem," Tenzin said quietly. "You're strong, Korra. You will be able to be around the people you love and who love you without hurting them. You must surrender your fears and let your inner courage take their place."  
Korra tried to take a deep breath, but it was hard. She could feel tears streaming beneath her eyelids as she tried to do what Tenzin said. She soon felt a pair of smaller arms pulling her forward. She relaxed when she realized who had her. She let the tears continue to fall, feeling strangely lighter as each one fell.  
"Its okay, Korra, it's okay, that's it…" Jinora comforted her sister. She ran one hand through her hair as her free arm held her close. "You'll be okay. We'll help you get there."  
"Thanks," Korra whispered as she felt the last remaining tears fall.  
"No thanks needed. You're family," Jinora reminded her. She kissed her cheek as she gently pulled away. "Are you okay?"  
"I think so," Korra sniffed as she started calming down.  
Jinora gave her an anxious look.  
"Jinora, I'm okay now," Korra managed a small smile for her.  
"Are you sure?" The eleven-year-old asked.  
Korra nodded. She let Jinora let go of her as she assumed her earlier position. She allowed Jinora to take her hand once again as she waited for further instructions from Tenzin.  
"Jinora's right, Korra," Tenzin said, "Everything she said was true."  
"I know," Korra assured him. Taking another deep breath, she faced her airbending master. "What's next?"  
"Are you ready to go on?" Tenzin frowned at her worriedly.  
"Yes," Korra replied. "I'm fine."  
"Okay," Tenzin sighed as he consulted a scroll in his hands. "Next is the water chakra. It deals with pleasure, but is blocked by guilt. What do you feel guilty for?"  
Korra took another deep breath. A part of her wanted to ask Tenzin where the water chakra was located, but she had a feeling it wasn't important. She also figured maybe it wasn't listed on the scroll. As she concentrated on her guilt, she saw herself trying to save Jinora from the spirit world as well as trying to save Mako from Aman. She also saw Katara telling her and everyone else that she could not restore her bending. Once again, Korra felt tears at the back of her eyes. Only this time, she didn't let them fall right away. They were quickly replaced by a feeling of anger. Anger towards herself.  
"I let Jinora down," she whispered. "I let you down by letting Jinora get hurt. I should never have left you guys. If I hadn't then Jinora wouldn't have been trapped in the spirit world. I'm sorry, Tenzin."  
"Korra, you didn't let us down," Tenzin assured her. "You felt you had to go home. It was a choice. It wasn't fueled by a desire to hurt us. I understand that and so do the kids and Pema. We don't blame you for what happened to Jinora. You came back when she needed you and helped her. That's what matters. You need to accept that it happened and forgive yourself."  
"I don't blame you either," Jinora chimed in.  
"I blame myself!" Korra shouted. She could feel her hand Jinora was holding heating up dangerously quickly. She almost jerked it out of the pre-teen's grip, but stopped when she suddenly felt a sense of peace flowing through her. It was like Jinora's calming energy was being passed onto her. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths. As she did so, she could feel the heat diminish.  
"Very good, Korra," Tenzin praised. "Now, it's time to forgive yourself. That's the only way you can help the world."  
Taking another deep breath, Korra felt a little freer. She frowned a minute later.  
"I let everyone down who lost their bending by losing my own. I couldn't help them," she gazed at the ground.  
"Korra, it wasn't your fault," Tenzin comforted. "You're not responsible for circumstances beyond your control, any more than you are responsible for other people's actions. You'll be able to help them soon. You need to focus on that. Forgive yourself for these things and you'll be free to do the good that you're destined to do."  
Korra nodded and took another deep breath. As she did so, she felt a little lighter. Even as she felt better, she could still feel some residual guilt in her mind. She figured she would deal with it later.  
"What's next?" she asked.  
"Next is the fire chakra. It's located in the stomach. It deals with will power and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed about?'  
Korra tensed as the words left Tenzin's mouth.  
"Korra, it's okay," Jinora assured her sister, "Dad's just trying to help you. We're not judging you."  
Korra nodded. She took a deep breath as she tried to focus on what she was ashamed of. She saw herself burning Jinora before almost burning Ikki. This time she couldn't hold the tears back. She opened her eyes and faced Jinora as she spoke.  
"I'm ashamed of hurting you," she choked out. She broke contact with the eleven-year-old, stood and walked a few feet away.  
"Korra, wait!" Jinora jumped up and ran after her. She caught up with her and rested a hand on the teenager's right arm.  
Korra didn't reject the gesture, but she didn't turn to face her either.  
"Korra, I don't blame you for that. I know you didn't mean to do it. It was an accident," she tried.  
"I was angry," Korra whispered. "I should never have used my bending in that way. I'm so sorry, Jinora."  
"I forgive you," Jinora assured her. "I forgave you when it happened. I know you didn't hurt me on purpose. You would never hurt me on purpose any more than you would hurt Ikki or Kierna or Meelo."  
Korra slowly turned to face the pre-teen.  
"I love you," Korra whispered. She reached out and pulled Jinora in for a hug.  
"I love you too," the eleven-year-old confirmed.  
Pulling away a minute later, Korra walked back over to where Tenzin was sitting and resumed her earlier position.  
"Korra, you need to let the shame you feel go. It's unfounded. You made a mistake. That's all it was. The only way you'll be able to move on and restrain yourself better next time is if you let go of the shame," Tenzin explained.  
Taking a deep breath, Korra tried to do as her master said. As she did so, she could still feel a tiny piece of guilt nauling at her. She could also feel a wave of nausea sweep over her at the same time. She chose to ignore both feelings.  
"What's next?" she inquired. As she felt Jinora take her hand once again, the urge to pull away was completely gone. She sighed with relief when she noticed this.  
"The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief," Tenzin explained.  
Korra closed her eyes and concentrated hard. As the image of her bleeding the night she thought she was going to lose Sienna invaded her mind, she forced herself not to cry.  
"Korra?" Tenzin questioned when she didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
Sighing shakily, Korra spoke.  
"I…I was so afraid I was going to lose Sienna…I love her so much already and she isn't even here yet. I can't lose her…"  
"You must surrender those feelings," Tenzin gently instructed. "You must replace them with faith. The faith that she'll be fine and you will carry her to full term."  
Korra took a deep breath and felt a slight peaceful feeling come over her. It was like Sienna was letting her know she was going to be okay. Sighing, Korra opened her eyes and glanced at Tenzin for further instructions. As she did so, she again felt that strange tiny piece of guilt nauling at her stomach.  
"The next chakra is the sound chakra. It's located in the throat. It deals with truth, but is blocked by lies," Tenzin went on.  
Korra took a deep breath and concentrated yet again. She soon saw images invading her mind's eye. She saw she and her father saying good-bye the last time she was home. He had whispered in her ear, asking her if she was okay. She had said yes, knowing full well she was lying. Opening her eyes, she gasped as her mind cleared.  
"Dad," she said quietly.  
"You must tell him the truth about what's happened to you," Tenzin said gently, but firmly. "He has a right to know. Only after you do, will you be free of the lie."  
"I can't!" Korra shouted.  
"You have to," Tenzin insisted.  
Korra knew he was right, even if she didn't want to admit it. Sighing, she nodded in recognition before letting Jinora take her hand once again.  
Heaving a sigh of his own, Tenzin continued.  
"Next is the light chakra. It's located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion."  
Korra took a deep breath and concentrated hard. Letting it out, she blinked in confusion when no images came to her mind.  
"That was strange," she mused aloud.  
"What?" Tenzin asked.  
"I didn't see anything this time," Korra replied.  
"Sometimes that happens," he said. "Now let's move onto the sixth chakra. You're doing really well."  
Korra managed a tiny smile for her mentor. She could still feel a small amount of guilt in her stomach. Again, she pushed it out of her mind.  
"The seventh chakra is the thought chakra. It's located at the crown of the head. It deals with energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. What attaches you to the earth?"  
Korra closed her eyes as she thought about it. She soon saw images of her parents, as well as Tenzin and the airbender kids and Mako. She also saw herself holding a baby, who was probably Sienna. As she did so, she heard a voice encouraging her to let them all go. As she listened, she felt a sense of peace about doing this. She knew she wasn't letting go of her love for her family and unborn child. She was simply letting go of the attachment so she could complete the chakra process. Letting the Avatar state takeover, she allowed the process to begin. As she felt herself leave the Avatar state, she opened her eyes to find her left hand was still in Jinora's as well as seeing Tenzin sitting in front of her. She felt the pre-teen's hand in hers, which made her heartbeat slow down. But as she tried to speak, she found she couldn't. Something was consuming her stomach and growing larger. She tried to take a deep breath, but it only made the sudden nausea worse. She was breathing hard in an effort to keep the bile down. She didn't understand. She had felt fine a few minutes ago. What was wrong now? She could hear Jinora calling her name as well as Tenzin, but she couldn't answer them.  
"Korra! Korra? What's wrong?" That voice belonged to Jinora.  
"Korra? Korra! Jinora, go get Senna," Tenzin ordered.  
Korra felt the contact with Jinora break as the pre-teen jumped to her feet and ran to do as her father said. The minute Jinora's hand was no longer in hers, Korra fell to her knees as the nausea grew. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep from throwing up. She suddenly felt a gentle hand on her right shoulder. She would recognize her mother's touch anywhere.  
"What happened?" she heard her demand in a concerned tone.  
"I'm not sure. She was almost done. She came out of the Avatar state and she's been unresponsive ever since," Tenzin explained.  
Korra felt her mother check her for a fever. The look on her face told Korra she had one.  
"Korra, I'm gonna lift you," Senna explained.  
At her mother's words, Korra backed up. Meanwhile, the all-consuming feeling was growing which was making the nausea unbearable. Korra whished she would just get it over with already. She doubled over as a sharp pain hit her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to vomit right there, but her body wouldn't obey in order to give her relief. She tried to gag, but her reflexes weren't cooperating with her at the moment. She soon felt her mother's hand on her shoulder once again.  
"Little one, it's okay. Come here," her mother lifted her into her arms, making sure she was extra gentle with her daughter.  
"What's wrong with Korra?" Jinora demanded, her eyes wide with fear.  
"I'm not sure, sweetie. I'll know more when we get her inside," Senna replied.  
Korra could feel herself being carried somewhere in the house. She felt her mother lay her down on a bed before kneeling beside her and placing the back of her left hand to her forehead. Reaching out her right hand, Korra made contact with the one person she knew could help her.  
"Honey, it's okay, I'm not leaving you," Senna comforted. She turned to Tenzin and asked him to get something. Korra couldn't hear what she said because she was concentrating on reconnecting with her body as well as not throwing up just yet. Closing her eyes, Korra took a deep breath in an effort to fully come out of the Avatar state. As she heard her mother clearly tell Tenzin thanks for whatever he had brought, she knew it had worked. The only problem was, now she was very painfully aware of how nauseous she felt. She squeezed her mother's hand in an effort to get her attention. Trying to sit up, Korra felt her mother and Tenzin push her back down.  
"Litle one, you have to rest," her mother gently advised. "I'm gonna take care of you."  
"Ma-Mom…" Korra managed to say before the feeling she finally recognized as guilt consumed her. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her stomach lurch. She gagged before heaving unexpectedly. She felt the sensation of her mother quickly helping her to roll on her left side and someone else placing something underneath her chin. As she lost the contents of her stomach again, she heard Jinora's gentle, reassuring voice in her left ear. Feeling the need to gag again, Korra leaned over the basin, her mother's arm around her to steady her. Only this time, there was nothing more inside of her to come up. She took a few tentative sips of water from a cup her mother pressed to her lips.  
"I'll be right back," Tenzin took the basin from Jinora's hands and went to rinse it out.  
"Korra, are you okay?" Senna asked.  
"Uh-huh," Korra replied. She was relieved she could speak again. Her voice was a little hoarse from just having thrown up, but she could definitely speak again. As she locked eyes with her mother, she suddenly understood what the residual guilt was about. "Mom, I'm sorry," she suddenly burst into tears for the umpteenth time that day. She wasn't even aware of Tenzin setting the now empty basin on the table. All Korra knew was that her mother had taken her into her safe embrace and was now rubbing calming circles on her back.  
"Little one, what are you apologizing for? You couldn't help getting sick. Opening your chakras probably took a lot out of you. You'll feel better in a few days."  
"No, I'm sorry for leaving home. I know I Hurt you and Dad when I left," Korra explained. As she thought of her father, she felt a sick twinge in her stomach. She took deep breaths to keep from vomiting again. She was exhausted from the whole day.  
"Sweetheart, listen to me," her mother began, "while it's true that your father and I missed you terribly when you left to come to republic city, we know why you did it. We're so proud of you. You have nothing to feel guilty for."  
"Ba-but I left and you…" Korra's voice trailed off as more tears came.  
"Oh my little one, I'm telling you, you're feeling unnecessary guilt. You saved Republic City. You risked everything for others," her mother explained. She planted a kiss on Korra's left cheek.  
"I love you, Mom," Korra said softly.  
"I love you too," her mother assured her.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes?" her mother said.  
"I wanna come home for a while," Korra revealed.  
"You can once you're feeling better," Senna consented. She then posed a question to her daughter. "Not that you're not welcome home any time because you are, but why do you wanna come back after just being there a few weeks ago?"  
"There's something I need to tell Dad," Korra replied. She locked gazes with her mother as she finished her statement. "I need to tell him the truth."


	21. Chapter 21

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 21 

Korra stared out of the window of Tenzin's home. She was suffering from a big case of cabin fever. She had been stuck inside for the past three days ever since her flu like symptoms began due to opening up her chakras. She was feeling almost 100%, but her mother wanted to make sure she was able to eat again without throwing up before letting her enjoy some time outside or even pack to go back home. Korra smiled slightly as she watched Ikki and Jinora playing in the garden. She wished she could be out there with the girls. She waved to Ikki, who waved back and returned her smile. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Ikki ran in. She ran over to Korra and made herself comfortable on her older sister's lap.  
"Hey, kiddo," Korra ruffled her hair, "what's up? Are you done playing already?"  
Ikki shrugged as best she could in Korra's lap.  
"I didn't want you to be all alone," Ikki said, wrapping her arms around the seventeen-year-old's neck.  
Korra fought against the urge to tell Ikki to let go. Even though she had surrendered the fear of hurting the ones she loved during the chakra process, she still felt a twinge of panic whenever she was in close proximity to the kids. Taking a few deep breaths, she felt the fear slowly fading.  
"I love you," Korra planted a kiss on the top of Ikki's head.  
"Love you too," Ikki replied. She frowned at Korra. "Mommy said you're going back home again."  
"Yeah," Korra confirmed. "I'll come back though. I promise. I just have to take care of something."  
Ikki nodded.  
"Girls, lunch!" Pema called.  
"Coming, Mommy!" Ikki called back. She jumped off Korra's lap and extended her hand to the older girl. "Come on! You can sit next to me!"  
Korra grinned. She stood up and let Ikki lead her into the kitchen. She found Pema and her own mother putting a few dishes on the table.  
"Hey, sweetie," Senna walked over and hugged Korra from behind.  
Korra relaxed the minute she felt her mother's familiar touch. She let go of Ikki's hand and turned so she could return her mother's affection. Sitting down at the table, she noticed she only had a small amount of food on her plate. She raised her eyebrows at her mother.  
Senna shrugged.  
"I wanna make sure your stomach is up for tolerating solid food again before I give you more," she explained.  
"Mom, I haven't thrown up in two days," Korra pointed out.  
"I know. I just wanna be sure," her mother patted her shoulder before going to get everyone something to drink.  
Before Korra knew it, everyone was sitting down to eat. Ikki was on her left and Jinora was across from her. Her mother was on her right while Pema, Tenzin and Meelo were across from her on Jinora's right. Kierna was in her high chair, staring at Korra while gurgling and giggling. Korra made a few faces at her, successfully getting a giggle out of her.  
"This is good, Aunt Senna!" Ikki exclaimed, grinning at the water tribe woman.  
"I'm glad you like it!" Senna laughed at Ikki's words. She truly cared for all the airbender kids as much as her daughter did.  
Korra raised her eyebrows when she heard Ikki refer to her mother as 'Aunt Senna, but she decided to let it go.  
"How about you, Jinora?" Senna turned to the pre-teen.  
"It's delicious!" Jinora confirmed after swallowing a bite of food.  
As Korra took her last bite of food, the phone rang. She drank her juice and stood to get Kierna out of her high chair.  
"Aw, up you come, sweet girl," Korra lifted the baby into her arms and was rewarded with some giggles and coos.  
"You're gonna be a great Mommy!" Ikki declared, watching the scene unfold.  
"Thanks," Korra felt herself blushing.  
"Korra, phone for you," Jinora informed her. She handed Korra the phone while taking Kierna from her. The minute she did, the baby started crying. Jinora swayed back and forth in an effort to calm her, but to no avail.  
"It's okay," Korra assured the twelve-year-old. she reached her arms out and took Kierna back. The minute she was back with Korra, Kierna calmed down. Placing the phone in between her shoulder blade and neck, Korra spoke. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Korra!" Came Bolin's excited voice.  
"Hey, Bolin," Korra smiled upon hearing her friend's voice. She had missed him these past few months. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner with me," he proposed. I got some extra money from a new job and I wanna treat you."  
"Okay," Korra sincerely replied.

"Why don't you meet me at the same place where we had lunch a few months ago. The restaurant near the bookstore."  
"Okay. I'll be there around six? Is that good?"  
"That's perfect!" Bolin exclaimed. With that, he said good-bye and hung up.  
Hanging up on her end, Korra glanced down at Kierna.  
"Huh. I wonder what Bolin's up to," she bounced the baby on her hip, making the seven-month-old giggle. "What do you say, sweet girl? Let's go find my Mom so I can ask her if I can go." With that, she left the dining room and headed for the living room where she could hear her mother talking to someone. She entered the room to find Ikki sitting on Senna's lap. Korra smiled at the sight, remembering when she used to curl up there when she was little. "Mom?"  
Senna glanced up and gave her daughter a warm smile.  
"Hey, honey, what's up? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I feel fine," Korra assured her. "Bolin called. He wants to take me to dinner. He misses hanging out with me. Is it okay if I go?"  
Senna thought for a few minutes before nodding slowly.  
"Are you sure you're feeling better?" She asked.  
"I'm sure," Korra replied. "I would tell you."  
Senna nodded. She beckoned Korra forward. The minute her daughter was in touching range, she put the back of her left hand to Korra's forehead. Satisfied when she felt no heat, she smiled.  
"You can go."  
"Yes!" Korra cheered, making Ikki giggle.  
"But you need to be back no later than nine-thirty. And if you start feeling bad again, you need to tell Bolin so he can bring you back."  
"I will, I promise," Korra said earnestly. She gave her mother a one armed hug. "Thanks, Mom!"  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. I know you've been feeling trapped for the last few days," Senna revealed.  
"Aunt Senna's telling me a story about you when you were my age!" Ikki revealed to her older sister.  
Korra groaned as her face turned an interesting shade of red.  
"Mom, you're not!"  
Ikki giggled, confirming Korra's suspicions.  
"Korra, come here! I have something for you!" Jinora called from the stairs.  
"Okay, Jinora! I'm coming!" With that, Korra turned and left the room. She went upstairs and entered the pre-teen's room. "What's up?"  
Jinora answered her question by placing something small into Korra's open palm.  
Glancing down at the object, Korra gasped.  
"Jinora, where did you get this?"  
"Gran-Gran gave it to me," Jinora replied. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you wore it tonight."  
"Thank you," Korra set Kierna down on the bed and embraced the pre-teen.  
"You're welcome. I can help you put it on," the girl offered.  
Korra allowed Jinora to place the intricate hair clip into her braided hair. The silver and blue wave design matched her outfit perfectly.

"You look beautiful," Jinora announced.

"Thanks," Korra grinned.

"Come on, let's go show Aunt Senna!" Jinora said.  
Korra nodded. She let Jinora lead her downstairs.  
"Little one, you look beautiful," Senna said when she saw her daughter's outfit and hair clip Jinora had lent her.  
Thanks," Korra replied

******

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Korra called as she headed for the front door.  
"Little one, be careful!" Senna called back.  
"I will, I…" Korra's voice trailed off as a sharp pain hit her stomach. She breathed through it and straightened up once again. "…will. I promise."  
"Okay, honey. Have fun!" Senna said from the living room where she was playing a game of piecho with Jinora and Ikki.  
"Thanks! I love you!" Korra said as she opened the front door and exited the house. She thanked the spirits that Ikki had squealed in delight at the exact moment she had gasped in pain. Whispering to Sienna to be good tonight, Korra made her way to the dock so she could catch a ferry into Republic City. Sighing with relief when she didn't feel any more pain, the teenage Avatar started looking forward to her night with Bolin. Getting off the ferry, Korra made her way to the restaurant Bolin had suggested. She saw him waiting for her. As he had promised, he was alone.  
"Hey, Korra! Over here!" Bolin called. Pabu chirped happily when he saw the Avatar.  
"Hi! Hey, Pabu!" Korra greeted, petting Pabu's head. She followed Bolin into the restaurant. They were seated quickly and They both looked at their menus to see what they wanted to eat.  
"So how are you doing?" Bolin asked. His jade eyes were full of concern as he locked them with Korra's cyan ones.  
"I'm okay," Korra replied.  
"How's that niece of mine?" Bolin asked.  
"How did you know?" Korra asked. The minute the question left her mouth she felt stupid. Of course Mako would have told Bolin. Bo was his brother.  
"Mako told me," Bolin replied.

"Okay," Korra replied. The rest of the meal was spent in an enjoyable conversation. "I had fun with you tonight," she smiled as she and Bolin exited the diner an hour or so later.

"I'm glad," he smiled at her.  
Entering Tenzin's home fifteen minutes later, Korra smiled. She had really had a good time. It was nice to hang out with Bolin again. She had missed Pabu as well. She jumped when a soft voice met her ears.  
"So did you have a good time, honey?"  
Korra whirled around, hand over her heart to find her mother standing in the doorway to the hallway.  
"Yeah," Korra replied. "Can we talk about it in the morning, I'm a little tired."  
"Of course. We're not leaving until after lunch tomorrow," her mother informed her.  
"Okay," Korra replied. "I love you, Mom."  
"I love you too, little one," her mother returned her kiss and hug before watching her go upstairs.  
Crawling into bed a few minutes later, Korra whispered good night to Sienna before closing her eyes and falling into a restless sleep not long after that.

Meanwhile, two rooms down the hall from Korra's, Jinora awoke suddenly. Shaking and sweating, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Once she had her breathing under control, she spotted one of her grandfather's journals sitting on her nightstand. Feeling the sudden need to read something in it, the twelve-year-old picked it up and opened it. Flipping a few pages, Jinora came to an entry that looked different from the others. It wasn't written in her grandmother's tidy blue scroll, nor was it her grandfather's small, neat print. It looked like it had been inked with an old pen. Even though the words were worn, Jinora could still make them out. And what she read made her heartbeat speed up and her blood run cold. Tearing her eyes away from the entry, she gasped one name aloud while clutching the book to her chest as a frown of worry crossed her young face.

"Korra!"


	22. Chapter 22

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 22 

Korra's eyes opened the next morning to sun streaming into the window. She glanced to her right and was surprised to find Jinora sitting beside her bed. She had a book in her hand. The look on the pre-teen's face had worry written all over it. Sitting up slowly, Korra faced her younger sister.

"Hey," Korra whispered.

Jinora sighed. She knew it was now or never.

"Korra, you're awake. I need to show you something," slowly, Jinora opened the book and passed it to her older sister.

"What's this?" Korra asked. She had a fleeting memory of seeing this book before, but she couldn't grab onto it.

"It's one of grandpa Aang's journals," Jinora replied.

Korra gasped when she saw what was written there.

"Jinora, when did you find this?" Korra asked as her breathing started to quicken.

"Last night," Jinora replied.

Korra just glanced down at the page in disbelief. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, the entry would be gone. But when her eyes landed on the page again, the words were still there. On one hand, this got her out of immediate trouble with her father when she told him her news. On the other hand, it was still a lot for the teenager to take in at once.

"This is impossible," Korra whispered.

Jinora frowned.

"Maybe it won't come true," she said hopefully.

"Jinora, it's a prophecy. They always come true."

Jinora glanced back down at the text and began to read quietly to herself.

"The Avatar will give birth to a child more powerful than herself."

"Does it say when?" Korra asked.

Jinora nodded.

"A few months after your next birthday," the pre-teen replied.

Korra nodded as she took the information in. It still felt strange. She hoped and prayed the prophecy was wrong, but she had a feeling it wasn't.

"we can't tell anyone about this," Korra decided, "at least not for now. I need some time to sort it out first."

Jinora nodded.

"I won't say anything. I promise," she said earnestly.

"Thanks," Korra ruffled her younger sister's hair as she tried to calm her quickly beating heart.

"What about Aunt Senna?" Jinora questioned.

"What about her?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

"She already knows you're pregnant. Shouldn't you tell her?" the twelve-year-old reasoned.

Korra sighed.

"Fine. But it doesn't go any further than my Mom."

Jinora nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Thanks, but it's okay," Korra ruffled the pre-teen's hair.

Just then, they were joined by Senna. She smiled when she saw Jinora hanging out with Korra.

"Hey little one. How do you feel?"

"A little queasy, " Korra said honestly.

"That'll subside soon," her mother kissed her forehead before patting Jinora's shoulder. She frowned and turned her attention to her daughter. Seeing the expression on her face, she posed a question to her. "Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

"A little," Korra admitted.

Senna nodded. She retrieved the basin from the nightstand and brought it over. Sitting down next to Korra, she placed it underneath of her chin just in case.

Five minutes later, it became apparent that there wasn't anything left to come up and Korra was just suffering from dry heaves due to nerves over telling her father the news.

"Here, sweetheart, drink this," Senna gently pressed a cup to her daughter's lips.

Korra took a few tentative sips of the water before pushing the cup away.

"I feel a little better now," she announced.

"I'm glad. Why don't you get dressed and then you can pack and we'll get going after lunch," her mother suggested. She planted a kiss on Korra's head and hugged Jinora.

"Okay," Korra said. She got dressed a few minutes later and did her hair. Once that was done, she went downstairs for breakfast. As hard as she tried to act normal, she couldn't eat much. Finally, after receiving worried looks from Ikki, Korra turned to Pema.

"Pema, it was really good, but I'm full."

Jinora gave her sister a worried look, but Korra ignored her.

"Little one, are you sure? You only ate a little bit," Senna spoke up from across the table. She stood and came over to where Korra was sitting. She reached out and put the back of her hand to the eighteen-year-old's forehead.

"I'm sure, Mom," Korra replied.

Senna frowned.

"Little one, you feel warm. Why don't you go and lie down. I'll be in with some fever reducer and water for you."

"Okay," Korra stood up and left the kitchen.

"Korra, wait!" Jinora jumped to her feet. She turned back and thanked her own mother for the meal before running after her older sister. She frowned when she heard Korra vomiting in the bathroom. Racing for it, she ran in and shut the door. "Korra, do you want me to get Aunt Senna?"

"No," Korra managed to say before heaving again. She wiped her mouth on a nearby towel before sipping gingerly at some water. "I'll be fine. It's probably the after effect of opening my chakras. I don't wanna worry Mom for nothing."

Jinora frowned as she put a hand on Korra's left shoulder.

"But what if it's the…" her voice trailed off at the look on Korra's face.

"Hopefully it's not," Korra said. "Do you mind helping me back to bed?"

Jinora shook her head and proceeded to assist her older sister.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked once Korra was tucked in.

"You can if you want, but you don't have to," Korra said. She closed her eyes in an attempt to get some rest.

A few minutes later, Senna joined them. She set a cup of water on the nightstand, along with a basin. She walked over to Korra's bed, sat down and held out a cup of medicine to her.

"Hey little one. I need you to drink this for me."

Korra wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell hit her. She had to take several deep breaths to keep from gagging.

"Mom, do I have to?" she asked. She knew she sounded young, but she didn't care.

"Yes," Senna insisted not unkindly. "You can have some water afterwards."

"Fine," Korra grumbled. She took the cup from her mother and downed the liquid in one swallow. Breathing deeply to prevent herself from throwing it back up, she accepted the water her mother handed her. Once she had drunken half of it, she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Just rest for me little one, " her mother ran a hand through her hair and kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'm almost eighteen, not seven," Korra pointed out in a not so nice tone.

"Korra…" Senna forewarned. "You're also sick and you know I don't like leaving you when you're not feeling good."

"I'll call you if I need you," Korra promised. She yawned just then. "I just need some rest."

"Okay. I love you," with that, Senna gave Korra a hug, stood and left the room.

Korra thought she heard her whisper something in Jinora's ear and the pre-teen say yes, but before Korra could figure it out, she was fast asleep again.

******

Korra awoke with a start much later that night. Glancing around, she discovered she was alone. Sitting up slowly, Korra soon realized what a mistake that was as she felt her stomach churn. She was about to lay back down when she suddenly doubled over in pain. Before she knew what was happening, she was starting to heave. She managed to get most of it into the trash can. Forcing herself to stand, she made her way to the bathroom. Reaching it, she had just enough time to close the door partway before her stomach started churning again. She made it to the toilet before bringing up whatever was left in her stomach. Panting as she tried to breathe normally, she didn't hear the bathroom door open. The first indication she had that someone had joined her was when she heard her mother's voice meet her ears.

"Korra, what happened?"

Korra felt her mother's gentle hand come to rest on her left shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"I guess the medicine didn't agree with me," she said before heaving again. When her stomach finally settled down five minutes later, she sipped some water before closing her eyes and resting against her mother's right shoulder. "Mom, I'm tired, really tired…" she murmured.

"I know little one, I know, " Senna soothed. With that, she lifted Korra into her arms and carried her back to her room. Laying her down on the bed, she frowned when she noticed the mess on the floor.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Korra apologized. "I sat up and that's when I felt…" her voice trailed off as she coughed a few times.

"Shh, little one, you're not in trouble. Let me clean this up and then I'll check your temperature and stay with you."

"Mom, you don't have to stay," Korra whispered.

"I want to," Senna assured her. With that, she left the room. Returning a minute later, she quickly cleaned the mess up and threw away the towels before going to Korra's side. Placing her hand against her daughter's forehead, she was relieved when the teenager felt almost normal. "Well your fever's going down," she reported. "Do you think you can hold anything down?"

"No," Korra said before swallowing hard. She soon felt her mother slip the basin underneath of her chin again. By the time she was done, she was so exhausted, she didn't even notice when her mother pulled her into her lap and held her.

"I have you, little one, it's okay. Just try to rest for me," she kissed Korra on the head before stroking her hair and starting to hum.

"Ya-you need your sleep too," Korra tried to argue, but was stopped by pure exhaustion and her mother shushing her.

"Shh, you need sleep too little one," she insisted. With that, she continued to hum in an effort to help Korra drift off. It took fifteen minutes, but Korra finally fell back to sleep. "I love you, my little one," Senna whispered. "Sweet dreams." With that, she settled down and prepared herself for a long few hours.

***

"Maybe the prophecy is coming true, " Jinora surmised two days later. She and Korra were sitting outside, talking and playing with Naga. Jinora was throwing a ball for the polar bear dog to fetch. Naga was extremely gentle with the twelve-year-old even though she was rearing to play. Korra, who was still recovering from her bout with the poison arrow had even played with her best animal friend a little. The two girls were drinking some water melon juice and enjoying the sun.

"Maybe," Korra resigned.

"When are you gonna tell your Mom about the prophecy?" Jinora asked as she threw the red and blue ball for Naga.

"Tonight," Korra decided.

Jinora nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave later today," Jinora frowned.

"I'm gonna miss you too, " Korra hugged the pre-teen. "We'll see each other again soon."

"I hope so," Jinora frowned.

Korra smiled encouragingly at her younger sister. The two had definitely grown closer over the last year and a half.

The two girls stayed outside for a little longer before Jinora started getting hungry for a snack. Heading back inside, Korra drank some more juice while Jinora snacked on some kale crackers. After she was done, the two went back to Korra's room, where they played a card game before Jinora went to help her mother with lunch. Korra managed to eat most of it and keep it down. This satisfied her mother, who was worried about her. Korra convinced her she was well enough to travel. She had already packed as had Senna. After saying good-bye to the airbender kids, Tenzin and Pema, mother and daughter were off. Getting there, they boarded the boat. Once they were settled, Korra laid her head in her mother's lap. The comforting sound of their element, coupled with her mother stroking her hair was enough to lull Korra to sleep for the duration of the trip.

*******

Sooner than Korra would have liked, she felt someone gently shaking her awake. Opening her eyes, she glanced around to see they were docked in the southern water tribe. Smiling inwardly, Korra allowed her mother to lead her off the boat. The walk to their igloo was made in silence. It wasn't until they reached it that Senna spoke.

"Honey, it's going to be fine. You'll see," she wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

Korra clung on as though she were a little girl again.

"I love you, little one," her mother whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," Korra said quietly, once again matching her mother's usual tone perfectly. Before Korra was ready, they were stepping into the house. She went to put her stuff away and let Naga run around before going to find her father. After she was settled, she found him in the kitchen. The smell of whatever he was cooking for dinner making her stomach churn. She ignored it for now. If Korra was honest with herself, she had missed her father. She just wasn't looking forward to telling him her news.

"Dad," Korra breathed from the doorway.

Tonraq turned around, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of his daughter. He wiped his hands on a towel before going over to embrace her.

"Korra, what a surprise! It's so good to see you, sweetheart."

"It's good to see you too," Korra said sincerely. She buried her face against his chin, his small beard tickling her like it used to do when she was a child. As the smell of the cologne he sometimes wore hit her, she breathed deeply to keep from throwing up. When she couldn't hold it back any longer, she pulled away just as she swallowed hard.

"Princess, are you okay?" Tonraq frowned at his daughter.

"I'll be right back," Korra turned and made a bee line for the bathroom. She got there with seconds to spare. She wasn't surprised when her mother joined her soon after.

"Little one, what happened?" she gently asked.

"I…I don't know. Whatever Dad was making for dinner was making me feel…and then when he hugged me…I guess Sienna doesn't like his cologne," she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Senna nodded. She pulled Korra's hair back and rubbed her shoulder as the teenage Avatar lost the contents of her stomach for the second time in ten minutes.

"My poor Korra," Senna frowned. "After your stomach calms down, I'm gonna tuck you in."

"Okay," Korra tried to catch her breath. She leaned against her mother for support and Senna didn't let her down. As she felt her mother pull her into her arms from behind, Korra closed her eyes and rested against her chest.

"I feel safe here," Korra mumbled.

"I'm glad," her mother planted a kiss on her forehead. Satisfied when Korra didn't feel warmer than usual, Senna ran a hand through her hair.

Korra soon felt her mother lift her up. She felt her carry her out of the bathroom and set her down upon her bed. "I'll be right back. Little one," she assured her.

"Okay," Korra mumbled. "I guess this gets me out of telling Dad about-"

"Nice try, my little one," Senna smiled a little. "No it does not. In fact, I'm going to let him know you're okay and then send him back to spend some time with you. Talk to him. Am I understood?"

"yes, ma'am," Korra saluted her mother, making Senna laugh softly.

True to her word, her mother sent her father back ten minutes later. Korra took a deep breath as she watched him sit down on a chair next to her bed. He rested a hand on her shoulder and Korra fought against the urge to pull away.

"Korra, your Mom told me you weren't feeling well. She said you've been battling a stomach bug for the past few days," her father started to explain. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well."

"I'll be okay," Korra assured him. She averted her gaze for as long as she could. Finally, she locked eyes with her father before speaking again. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

Just then, the phone rang.

"Tonraq, its' for you!" Senna called from down the hall.

Tonraq glanced at Korra.

"Do you mind? I'll be right back."

Korra shook her head.

"Take your time," she said sincerely.

Tonraq leaned over and kissed her forehead, stood and left the room.

The minute her father was gone, Korra thanked the spirits for the distraction, closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. She would tell her father tomorrow or whenever the time was right.


	23. Chapter 23

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 23 

Korra's eyes opened to find it was already dark out. She gazed around to find that she wasn't alone. She saw her mother sitting near her bed, reading a book.

"Mom?" Korra said, grabbing her attention.

"Korra, how do you feel?" her mother turned to face her.

"A little better," she admitted. "Sorry I fell asleep before I got the chance to talk to Dad. I'll tell him, I promise."

"I know you will," Senna reached over and smoothed a few strands of hair away from her daughter's face.

As their eyes locked, Korra knew what she had to do. First thing was first.

"Mom, can we talk?" Korra asked.

"Of course," her mother gave her her full attention.

Korra took a deep breath. Reaching out her hand, her mother gave her what she needed immediately. Once she had made contact with her, the teenage Avatar spoke.

"I need to tell you something," she began.

"Okay," Senna had a feeling whatever Korra had to tell her wasn't good. She waited patiently for her daughter to continue.

Korra hesitated for a second before she continued her explanation.

"Jinora found a prophecy in one of Aang's journals," Korra explained.

"What did it say?" her mother asked.

Korra was about to answer when she noticed the expression on her mother's face.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Senna replied.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"Yes," Senna rested a hand on her daughter's right shoulder.

"The prophecy said that the next Avatar after Aang would give birth to-"

"To a bender more powerful than herself," Senna finished.

Korra's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"It was actually one of Katara's journals," her mother clarified. "And the reason I know is because I've heard it before."

Korra nodded.

"What do you mean?"

It was Senna's turn to sigh. She grasped Korra's hands in hers before continuing her explanation. "When you were six or seven, you came home for a weekend. You're Dad and I went out to eat alone on Saturday night. Katara watched you for us. While sitting for you, she told you a story from her journal. But she forgot the journal when she left. I found it in the living room. I set it aside before going to tuck you in bed. After you were asleep, I went back downstairs to have a cup of tea. When I returned to the living room, I spotted the journal on the table. I saw it was open. I went to close it and it fell on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, I saw it was open to a particular page. Glancing down at the entry,, I remember my breathing quickened in surprise and fear. I tried to tear my eyes away, but I couldn't. After reading it twice, I closed the journal and put it back on the table. I went up to bed, but I had trouble sleeping. Your father asked me what was wrong and I said nothing. I didn't want to worry him. He convinced me to tell him the truth and we talked for the next hour about what the entry could mean. He agreed not to tell you because you were too young at the time. You were already having trouble being away from us. I didn't want you to reject the compound altogether if you heard it. The next morning, I let your father read it. At first he just thought that Sokka had gotten a little pen happy and let his imagination get the better of him. But as we thought about it, something told us that wasn't true. But after talking to Katara, we found out the prophecy was true."

Korra nodded. She let the information sink in before speaking.

"You knew about this?" she asked.

"I had my suspicions," her mother admitted. She sighed. "When you first told me you were pregnant, I started putting the pieces together."

"Were you going to tell me any time soon? Like I don't know, maybe before Sienna was born!" Korra glared at her mother. She couldn't remember being this angry with her in a long time. It was usually she and her father who butted heads.

"Korra, please, you have a right to be angry with me, but please don't raise your voice. It won't do you or Sienna any good," Senna warned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Korra turned away as she blinked back angry tears.

"Little one, I was going to. I just didn't-" Senna started to say, but was cut off by Korra.

"Don't call me that," Korra hissed. Hurt in her voice. "I can't believe you kept this from me! Don't you and Dad trust me at all?"

"Of course we do," Senna said truthfully. "We were just trying to protect-"

"I'm tired of you trying to protect me!" Korra shouted.

"Sweetheart," Senna reached out to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Korra demanded. With that, she jerked out of her mother's grasp. As she did so, she pushed away from her in order to break contact. The sound of a small thud made her turn around. She gasped in horror and regret when she saw Senna getting up off the floor. She hadn't meant to airbend at her mother, let alone hurt her. Not being able to face what she had just done, Korra turned and ran out of the room and the house altogether.

"Korra!" Senna called desperately. She shook her head as tears came. She had to fix this. The feeling of a gentle, strong hand coming to rest on her right shoulder made the woman look up. When she saw her husband standing there, Senna let the tears fall as Tonraq pulled her in for a hug.

"Senna, what happened?" he questioned as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Korra…she's mad at me," Senna revealed.

"Why?" her husband was genuinely confused at this point.

"She has a right to be," Senna whispered.

"Honey, what happened?" Tonraq gently probed.

Senna sighed as she shook her head once again.

"I can't tell you. It's not my place. Korra and I will be okay. I just hope she comes back home soon."

"I know she will," Tonraq assured his distraught wife. "In fact, I'm going to bring her back myself."

"Tonraq, no! You need to let her come back on her own," his wife reasoned. "It has to be her choice."

"You're right," Tonraq sighed. He just prayed Korra was safe, wherever she had gone. It was only when he pulled Senna close did he feel her wince. Frowning, he pulled away so he could examine her closely. He frowned when he saw the small bruise forming on her right arm. "Honey, what's that?"

"I fell," Senna said truthfully. "I'll be fine."

Tonraq nodded. Something about Senna's explanation didn't sound right to him, but he knew her well enough by now. She would talk to him when she was ready. He gave Senna a kiss before going to make them both some tea. He only prayed Korra would come back home soon…


	24. Chapter 24

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 24 

Korra just kept running. She wasn't sure where she was going. All she knew was she had to get away from her home for a while. She couldn't believe her mother had kept the prophecy a secret from her. How could she do that? Korra had always felt closest with her mother ever since she was a little girl. Now it felt like a wall of ice had sprung up between them. Korra still loved her; there wasn't a doubt about that. She just was hurt by what she had done. Stopping for a minute to catch her breath, Korra sat down. It was only when she got a good look around did she realize where she was. With a shudder of recognition, she remembered this place all too well. As the memories washed over her, she buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

***Flashback*****

Korra sat there, staring into the depths of her native element. She still felt numb after Katara's announcement that she couldn't restore her bending. Korra couldn't understand why this had happened to her. She had saved the world. Was this the thanks she got? She fought hard against the flood of tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't the Avatar anymore. How could she protect the world if she couldn't even bend all four elements? The sudden sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. Not moving, she begged, her voice tearful and lost, "Not now, Tenzin! I just wanna be left alone. Please!"

As the footsteps stopped, Korra hoped against hope that the person, whether it was Tenzin or not, had heard her and left. She was proven wrong when someone sat down just behind her. She felt the familiar touch and realized she had been wrong. It wasn't Tenzin after all. There was only one person in her life that had a touch so gentle and reassuring.

"Little one, I can't do that."

As Korra felt her mother pull her into her arms from behind, the dam finally burst. She buried her face in her mother's parka as heart wrenching sobs escaped her throat.

"Shh, shh, just let it out, honey, I have you," her mother soothed.

That's what Korra loved about her mother the most. She didn't tell her everything was going to be okay unless she was 99% sure of it. She just let you do whatever you had to do and she was just there. She had always been there ever since Korra could remember.

Once Korra had regained her lung power, she spoke. Her voice was less tearful, but not any less distressed.

"Mom, I'm sorry!"

"Korra, you don't have anything to apologize for," her mother assured her. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

This caught Korra off guard.

"For what?"

"You saved the world. You saved all of us."

"And look what I got in return," Korra muttered.

"Korra…your father and I love you. Tenzin and his family feel the same way. It doesn't matter to us whether you can bend one element, four or none at all."

"It matters to me!" Korra shouted.

Senna let her daughter's outburst go. She knew it was Korra's way of letting go of stress.

"I know," she softly replied. "You didn't disappoint us either. You need to know that. Your father would tell you the same thing. He's busy helping those boys of yours settle in for the night."

Korra felt a glimmer of hope when she heard her mother refer to Mako and Bolin as her boys.

"They're staying?" Korra sniffed back more tears.

"Uh-huh," her mother replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Korra whispered, matching her mother's usual tone. "Mom, can I stay here a little longer? I missed you."

Senna smiled.

"You never have to ask. Of course you can. I missed you too, sweetheart. More than you'll ever know. We can stay here for a few more minutes. Then we need to go back. Everyone's worried about you."

Korra sighed. The last thing she wanted was more attention.

***Present***

Korra let out a sob as she stared down at the same body of water from eight months ago. She couldn't believe it had only been eight months. It felt longer than that. The only difference was, her mother wasn't coming to comfort her this time. Korra had made sure of that by her actions and angry words. If only she had stayed calm and allowed her mother to explain herself. If only she hadn't hurled that unforgiveable sentence at her or bent at her in the heat of the moment. Then things might have turned out differently. Korra knew if she went back now, her mother would forgive her. She always had before. But this time, Korra didn't think she deserved it. She sat there for a few more minutes before standing to leave. Taking a deep breath, Korra headed for home. As she walked, thoughts spun around in her head. She just prayed she could work things out with her mother. As she watched her home come into view, the teenage Avatar heaved a sigh. This was it. She couldn't turn back now. Walking up to the house, Korra went inside. It didn't take her long to find the person she was looking for. Standing awkwardly in the doorway to her parents' bedroom, Korra waited for her mother to realize she was there. She looked worried, which made Korra's heart clench. It didn't take long for her mother to realize she was no longer alone. Korra watched as her face registered relief at seeing she was in one piece before a frown of concern took its place. Before her mother could speak, Korra beat her to it.

"Is it okay if I come in?" She felt she had to ask after what she had done. Taking the silence as a no, Korra turned to leave. She deserved as much. She had crossed a major line tonight and she knew it.

"Korra, thank goodness you're safe!"

Korra whirled around to find her mother standing a few inches away from her. Tears of relief were glistening in her eyes.

Just then, they both heard Tonraq's voice call out from the front hallway.

"Senna, I'm back! Did Korra come home yet?"

"Yes!" Senna called back. "We're in here."

Tonraq soon joined his family. He frowned worriedly at Korra as he went to stand next to Senna.

"Korra, what happened? Why did you storm out like that? Is everything okay?" Tonraq was truly concerned about her. He could tell she was hiding something from him. She had never kept secrets in the past, but Tonraq was sure there was something he was missing.

Korra shook her head. But instead of running into her father's arms, she went straight for her mother, tears of remorse and regret falling freely down her tan cheeks.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for leaving like that and I'm sorry for airbending at you. I was just…there's no excuse. I'm so sorry!" Korra was crying hard now, her face buried in her mother's right shoulder.

"Shh, honey, I accept your apology. I forgive you. I know you were just frustrated. You had a right to be angry at me. I should have told you the truth when you told me what was going on. I'm sorry for making that mistake. You were right when you said I shouldn't have kept the prophecy from you. I promise, I'll be open and honest with you from now on. After all, you almost never lied to your father or me. You deserve the same respect from us."

"Thank you," Korra whispered. She felt a warm feeling go through her as her mother stroked her hair. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you so much," her mother planted a kiss on her right cheek. "Why don't I tuck you in. It's been a long day for all of us."

"Okay," Korra pulled away. She was about to say something to her father, but turned back to face her mother instead. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She rested a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I love when you call me 'little one. You've called me by that special name ever since I can remember…" her voice trailed off as an embarrassed blush crept up her neck.

"I'm glad," her mother smiled at her. "Come on my little one, let's get you to bed."

Korra nodded. She was about to follow her mother when her father's voice stopped her.

"Your mother's right. We both love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Dad," Korra went over and hugged him fiercely. As she felt her feet leave the ground momentarily, she laughed softly. She remembered when she was a little girl and her father would lift her into his arms, only to throw her up in the air and catch her. This would elicit giggles from the five-year-old and cautious warnings from Senna, especially if Korra had just eaten. Closing her eyes, Korra rested her head against her father's shoulder, feeling safe instantly. She felt her father pull her close and carry her somewhere. She didn't fight as he lay her down upon her bed. She heard him tell her he loved her while she drifted off to sleep. She thought she heard her mother whisper to her to have sweet dreams, but she wasn't sure. Before Korra knew it, she was fast asleep. Little did she know that telling her father she was pregnant was going to be the easiest thing she did compared to the trouble that lie ahead for her and her family…


	25. Chapter 25

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 25 

Korra entered the kitchen the next morning to find her mother hard at work. The familiar aromas of some of her favorite treats wafted from the oven in the corner. Thankfully, Sienna seemed to like them too, so Korra's stomach didn't reject it.

"Morning, little one," Senna greeted her daughter. She wiped her hands on a dish towel before going over and giving Korra a hug and kiss.

"Morning, Mom," Korra returned the affection. Gazing around the room, she raised her eyebrows at the two pies cooling on the counter. "Not that I don't like chocolate brownies and cherry tart pie, but what's the occasion?"

Senna tried to smile, but Korra could tell it was forced.

"I just thought you could use some comfort food after the last few weeks you've had," her mother replied.

"And…?" Korra prompted. She knew her mother was hiding the real reason.

Senna sighed. She remembered what she had said to Korra the night before. She intended to keep her promise.

"Unalaq's coming this afternoon," she revealed.

Korra's eyes widened at her mother's announcement. She shook her head before saying anything.

"Please tell me you're joking," she looked at her mother pleadingly.

"I wish I was," Senna sighed. "He's arriving after lunch."

"Mom, I don't want him here," Korra said vehemently.

"That makes two of us,," her mother sighed. She wiped her hands on a dish towel, walked over and embraced her daughter. Pulling away, she reached out and squeezed Korra's right hand. "We'll protect you."

"I don't understand what it is," Korra sat down in a chair at the table, "I know Unalaq's never hurt me. I just get this really bad feeling whenever he's around."

"Little one, you can go visit Katara for the time he'll be here. It'll only be for the weekend."

Korra smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. But I better stay here just in case you need me."

Senna ruffled Korra's hair as she passed her chair.

"You're sweet, but your father and I can protect ourselves. We want you to be safe."

"Safe from who?" Tonraq entered the kitchen at that moment. He had his parka on and was holding a spear in his left hand.

Brightening at the sight, Korra jumped to her feet.

"Can I go with you, Dad? Please?"

Tonraq smiled.

"Of course. We haven't been hunting together in two years."

"Be careful you two," Senna forewarned them.

"You didn't have another nightmare last night, did you?" Tonraq asked. His eyes were twinkling, but he was being partly serious.

Senna shook her head.

"Very funny, sweetheart. No, I didn't."

"Huh?" Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Tonraq shook his head.

"Never mind, princess. Let's get going."

"I love you both," Senna reached out and hugged Korra. Letting her go, she whispered in her left ear, "Little one, please, be careful."

"I will. I promise," Korra saluted her mother, kissed her on the cheek and went to wait for her father. As she stood there, Naga came bounding in. Korra laughed as her best friend started licking her all over. "Hey, Dad, can Naga come? She hasn't had a good run in weeks."

"Why not," her father smiled.

"Yes!" Korra pumped her fists in the air, making her father chuckle. "Come on, girl! Let's go!" With that, Korra ran out the door, Naga following close behind.

"Talk to her," Senna advised her husband.

Tonraq nodded.

"I'll try to get her to talk to Me," he kissed his wife and went to catch up with his daughter.

*****

Before Korra knew it, she and her father had caught a few artic rabbits, along with some fish. Tonraq was impressed by Korra's hunting skills, even though she hadn't done it in over a year.

"I'm glad I came with you," Korra smiled warmly at her father.

"Me too, sweetheart," Tonraq reached out and ruffled her hair.

Gazing around at her surroundings, Korra heaved a sigh.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Tonraq's eyes were full of concern as he regarded his daughter.

"I…I don't know how to tell you," she said honestly. She soon felt a strong, but gentle hand lift her chin upward. She found herself locking eyes with her father a minute later.

"You know you can tell me anything," he reminded her. "You always could."

Korra nodded. But still, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth just yet.

"You grew up so fast," Tonraq sighed wistfully. Then he added, "Maybe a little too fast. It feels like it was only yesterday I was throwing you up in the air and you were begging me to do it again, giggling all the while. Now look at you. You're almost a young adult and you've saved the world. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Dad…" Korra's voice trailed off as a tear slipped down her right cheek before she could stop it. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on her father's right shoulder. "I still have that little girl in me somewhere. And I'll always be your little girl. I'm just not so little anymore."

"I love you, Korra," Tonraq reached out and pulled the eighteen-year-old in for a hug, which she returned.

"I love you too, Daddy," Korra whispered.

Tonraq laughed softly. He held her in his embrace for a few minutes. They hadn't spent time together in a long time. The sudden sound of a twig breaking was quickly followed by Naga growling. The warning brought father and daughter back to the present.

"Naga, what's wrong, girl?" Korra turned her attention to her best friend. "What is it?" She put her hand on Naga's back to calm her. Standing, she was about to take a step forward when her father stopped her.

"Korra, wait. We don't know what's out there."

"It's probably just animals," Korra reasoned. Although the sudden thudding of her heart and the sharp kick Sienna gave her mid-section a minute later told her otherwise. "I'm listening, sweetie," she whispered to her unborn child. "Mama hears you loud and clear." She mumbled this last part so her father wouldn't hear her. She doubted he could hear with the racket Naga was making. Fortunately, her best friend calmed down a few minutes later. Korra turned to her father. "Dad, we should head back home."

"I think you're right," her father agreed. He put their catch in a sack before leading the way back to the house.

They were just about to pass the docks when Naga started growling again.

"Naga, what's going on?" Korra asked. She got in a fighting stance as the words left her mouth. She soon received another kick in her mid-section. Turning to her Dad, she was about to ask him if he had heard anything when she caught sight of something hurdling straight for him!

"Dad, look out!" With that, Korra jumped in front of her father. She pushed him out of the way just in time to feel something sharp hit her in the right arm. As she fell to the ground, she suddenly felt extremely dizzy and disoriented. She moaned in pain before everything went black.

"Korra!" Tonraq rushed to her side and gathered the teenager in his arms. "I have you, sweetheart. I'm gonna help you. You're gonna be fine." He was about to take off for the house when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Tonraq, I didn't expect you to meet me out here. I thought you would be out hunting."

Tonraq stiffened as he recognized who had spoken. Turning around, he tightened his hold on his daughter.

"Oh, it's you," was all he said as he glared at his younger brother.

"Is that any way to greet a relative?" Unalaq raised his eyebrows.

"I don't have time to argue with you. Korra was hit with something and I have to get her back to Senna."

"Oh my…" Unalaq frowned. "It looks like she was hit with a shershu dart."

"How do you know?" Tonraq narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I've dealt with it before," his brother replied. "I know how to make the antidote. We should get back to your place so the affects can be reversed."

Tonraq nodded in agreement. As he lead the way back home, he just prayed this weekend would pass quickly...


	26. Chapter 26

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 26 

Senna glanced up at the sound of the front door opening.

"Did you two have a-" she started to ask, but gasped at the sight of Korra unconscious in Tonraq's arms. Jumping up from the table, Senna was at her husband's side in seconds. "Tonraq, what happened?"

"Korra was hit with a shershu dart," Tonraq replied. He turned his attention to his brother. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me," Unalaq said as he got to work. He moved around the kitchen as though he had been there many times instead of only twice a year. When he was sure Senna and Tonraq were busy fussing over Korra, he reached into his bag and pulled out a beaker full of a greenish liquid. Adding a little to the mixture, he started to prepare the antidote.

"Shershu poison isn't supposed to make you lose consciousness," Senna mused aloud.

"Maybe it was a large amount," Tonraq suggested. "I got a look at the dart before we left. It was covered in it."

"Don't worry, little one, we're gonna help you," Senna whispered in her daughter's left ear. She acted like Unalaq wasn't even there as she carried Korra to her room. Naga followed close behind. She knew something was wrong with her best friend, even if she didn't know exactly what it was. Senna laid Korra down on the bed and sat next to her. Taking her left hand in hers, she smoothed a few strands of hair off the teenager's face. A few minutes later, Tonraq joined her, along with Unalaq. Senna nodded curtly towards her brother-in-law by way of a greeting before turning her attention back to Korra.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tonraq asked his brother.  
"Would I ever put Korra in danger? Besides, I've made this a few times before. It'll take care of it," Unalaq promised.

"Maybe we should have Katara check it to make sure it's done right," Tonraq suggested.  
"Katara had to go help someone a few miles from here," Senna informed her husband.  
"Do you want Korra to recover or not?" Unalaq glared at his older brother.

"Of course I do," Tonraq replied.  
"Then she needs this," Unalaq held up the flask.  
"Let me give it to her," Senna held out her hand.  
"Be my guest," Unalaq handed the water tribe woman the object.  
Senna took it and turned her attention to Korra.  
"All right, honey, this'll help," with that, Senna pressed the flask to Korra's lips and tilted her head back so she would swallow it. After a few anxious seconds, Korra started to stir. She moaned in pain as her eyes opened. She locked them with her mother's identical ones.  
"Ma-Mom, wha-what happened? Why do I feel so-" she suddenly turned the other way and heaved, vomiting over the side of her bed. Fortunately, the trash can was close by. Her throat was burning now, which caused tears to stream down her face. Korra accepted the cup of water her mother pressed to her lips. Feeling exhausted, she laid her head in her mother's lap.  
"Sweetie, its okay," her mother assured her. She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to keep her calm, "you'll feel better soon."  
"Why do I feel so weak?" Korra whispered.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" her mother gently asked.  
"Talking to Dad while we were walking back here. I yelled for him to watch out and then…everything…Sienna? Is she…" Korra frantically mumbled.  
"Shh, it's okay. Everything's okay. Just rest for me."  
Korra nodded. As her eyes closed, she did a double take when they landed on someone she hadn't noticed before. She sat up quickly and tried to stand. She ignored the fact that the room had started to spin as she caught sight of him again.

"You!" Korra took a few steps forward, a flame appearing in her right hand.

"Korra, no!" Senna commanded. She rarely spoke to her daughter in that manner, but this was a special case.

Korra heard the tone in her mother's voice, but she was so consumed with a desire to protect her family, that she didn't listen. She took a few more steps forward, the fire growing as her rage increased. She was a few feet away from her target when two things happened at once. First, she suddenly swayed as a feeling of dizziness swept over her. She ignored it in favor of teaching this intruder a lesson. The second thing was her father's voice roaring her name.

"Korra!"

Korra hesitated for a split second. She knew her father only yelled when he meant business. Despite this fact, she wasn't about to stop now-not even for him. As she watched Unalaq get closer, she threw the flame forward at the same second her knees buckled. She soon felt herself falling again. Only this time she didn't hit the ground. She felt herself being lifted by a strong pair of arms. She started to fight, but she was no match given her current condition. She only stopped struggling when she heard her father's voice.  
"Sweetheart, I have you, it's Dad. I'm the one holding you," Tonraq assured her. "I'm taking you back to your Mom. You need to rest." With that, he walked over to Senna and gently deposited their daughter in her arms.  
"Ba…but he's…he…have to protect…" Korra's voice trailed off as the afternoon caught up with her.  
"Shh, I have you, little one, it's okay," her mother comforted. "You need some more rest."  
Korra tried to say something, but was cut off by her mother shushing her. She was vaguely aware of her father kissing her on the cheek before he and Unalaq left the room. It wasn't long before Korra was fast asleep once again…

******

Korra's eyes opened a few hours later. She was no longer in her mother's arms. She could feel a soft quilt around her and a soft blanket beneath her. She glanced around and sighed with relief when she saw her mother sitting next to her bed. Heaving a sigh, Korra spoke.

"So I screwed up royally, huh?"  
"Korra!" Senna admonished. She shook her head as she placed the back of her hand to her daughter's forehead. "You're a little warm. How do you feel?"  
Korra shrugged.  
"Still a little weak, but I don't feel dizzy anymore."  
"That's good. How's your stomach?"

"Better," Korra replied.  
Her mother smiled.  
"I'm glad. Now to answer your question, you didn't mess up. When you had your little slip, your father wasn't in the room. He had just left for a minute. Honey…" she reached out and took one of her daughter's hands in hers.  
Korra nodded in understanding.  
"I know. I'll tell him tonight."  
Her mother nodded.  
"Are you up for dinner?"  
"Maybe a little. Mom, do I have to eat out there with "him"?"  
Senna nodded.  
"We'll be there with you," she assured her.  
"Okay," Korra sighed. "What did I Throw up earlier?"  
"It was the shershu antidote," her mother replied.  
Korra nodded absently.  
"I guess Sienna didn't like it," she mused.  
"I guess not," her mother agreed. Leaning over, she kissed Korra on the cheek and stood. "I'll be back to get you once dinner's ready."  
Korra nodded. She lay back down and closed her eyes again. She soon felt Naga push her muzzle into her side and smiled. Reaching down, she patted her best friend on the head. It wasn't long before there was a soft knock at her door.  
"Korra, can I come in?" her father's voice came from the other side.  
"Okay!" Korra called back. Her voice was stronger, but it still sounded weak to her ears. Heaving a sigh as she watched her father enter the room, she knew it was time. She waited until he had sat down beside her bed. She let him pat her shoulder before his hand found her right one.  
"Sweetheart, talk to me," Tonraq implored.  
"I'm not sorry," she began.  
"I wouldn't expect any different," her father winked at her.  
"You should have let me show him a thing or two Avatar style. He has no right to be here," she muttered.  
"Unalaq won't stay for long. I'll make sure of it."  
"Good," Korra locked eyes with her father. "I'm gonna hold you to that."  
Tonraq nodded. The smile faded a minute later.  
"Princess, I know something's bothering you. Please, tell me. I wanna help you. I love you."

Korra closed her eyes as tears welled up.  
"I love you too," she assured him. Taking a deep breath, she broke eye contact with him and continued speaking. "I don't want you to hate me," she whispered.  
"Korra, I would never…" her father's voice trailed off. "…I could never hate you. You're my little girl. I love you. What's going on?" his voice was gentle with a hint of expectancy in it.  
Korra steeled herself before opening her mouth. She was well aware that once she said the three words, she wouldn't be able to take them back.  
"Dad…I…I…I'm…I'm pregnant."  
The silence that followed her confession was thick with tension. Finally, Korra couldn't stand it anymore. She stared out of the window as tears threatened to fall from her eyes at any moment. Taking a shuddering breath, she spoke again. Her voice was choked with emotion. It ripped through Tonraq's heart to hear his daughter sounding so lost and afraid. He felt like his heart was being torn in two. "Dad, I…I'm so sorry!" with that, the tears came steady and fast down her cheeks.


	27. Chapter 27

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 27 

Korra struggled against the urge to pull away when she felt a hand come to rest on her right shoulder. She couldn't bear to look her father in the eyes. She didn't want to see the disappointment she was sure was there.

"I was so scared to tell you because I thought you would turn your back on me," Korra whispered tearfully.

"Sweetheart, I would never do that. I might not be happy with all the decisions you make or some situations you get yourself into, but I'll always love you. I need to ask you something and I need the truth from you," her father said.

"Okay," Korra sniffed back more tears.

"Was this Mako's fault?"

"No!" Korra shouted unintentionally.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

"Dad, I promise. It wasn't his fault. Jinora found a prophecy in one of Katara's old journals and it said…"

Tonraq sighed. He reached out and started to pull Korra into his arms. He felt her stiffen up and his heart shattered a little more. He never wanted her to be afraid of him for any reason.

"Princess, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Korra nodded. She forced herself to relax as she felt her father embrace her. She hugged back, the tears still flowing freely down her cheeks. She buried her face in his shoulder as she felt him comb a hand through her hair. They stayed like that until a soft voice in the doorway made Korra look up.

"Dinner's ready," Senna informed her family.

"Okay," Korra pulled away from her father and stood from the bed. She felt her mother's gentle, steadying hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"It's okay, little one, let me help you."

Korra nodded. She allowed her mother to help her to the kitchen. She sat in her usual spot and tried to ignore their guest. She took a few sips of the water melon juice her mother had just given her while letting her gaze wander. She started eating the second after her mother had said the traditional water tribe blessing. She tried to tune the conversation around her out. She knew her father was only starting one with Unalaq to be polite in order to set a good example for her.

"So what are you really doing here?" Tonraq asked. He narrowed his eyes at his brother. Feeling Senna's hand on his left shoulder, he took a deep breath. She always had a calming effect on him. He soon heard her soft voice in his right ear.

"Take it easy, Tonraq. He'll be gone soon."

Tonraq nodded. He was so focused on his wife, he almost missed Unalaq's reply.

"I heard rumors of spirits attacking down here and I wanted to make sure you were okay. We are family after all."

Korra started choking on her food at his words. She took a few sips of water after her mother had patted her back.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Korra said as she got her breathing back under control. Despite her decision to talk as little as possible to her uncle, the Avatar couldn't help herself.

"I haven't seen any spirit attacks. I would know. I'm the Avatar."

"Yes," Unalaq turned to her and smiled in a way that made Korra's skin crawl. "Well ever since you went to Republic City, the south has fallen out of balance. It's your job to restore it. I came here to help you do that."

Korra pushed her plate away and glared at him.

"I don't need your help," she practically spat.

"KOrra…" her mother warned.

Korra ignored her. She went back to her dinner and tried to finish it. But her appetite was gone. And for the first time in a long time it had nothing to do with Sienna. Despite this, she tried to eat for her mother's sake.

"As you wish. I just thought you could use a little assistance since you have no experience dealing with the spirits," Unalaq shook his head. He stared at Korra's face before his gaze travelled to her stomach. "I would hate for anything to happen to you in your current condition."

The hair on the back of Korra's neck stood on end at Unalaq's words. Subconsciously, she draped a hand across her lower abdomen. Taking a deep breath, Korra turned to her mother.

"Mom, may I be excused, please? I'm finished."

"Of course," her mother frowned just then. "Korra, are you feeling okay?"

Korra hesitated.

"I'm still tired from the shershu venom. I'll let you know if I feel worse. I promise," with that, she stood, hugged her mother and left the room. Once behind her closed bedroom door, she let the tears of fear fall. Naga was at her side in seconds. "Naga, I'm scared, girl! I don't want anything to happen to Sienna. I just feel so alone!" with that, she buried her face in her best friend's fur and let out a sob. She didn't know how long she cried. All she knew was she suddenly felt drowsy. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep…

******

Korra awoke a few hours later to the sound of Naga growling. It was a protective growl. This got Korra to wake up fully in seconds. She sat up, a flame forming in her hand. She scanned the room. She had a glimpse of something long and skinny flying through the air before a sharp pain spread up her right arm and everything started to spin. She tried to call out for help, but was quickly silenced by a hand over her mouth.

"One sound and she dies," a male voice said in her right ear.

Korra glared at the man now lifting her up. She summoned a flame in her right hand and tried to throw it. She watched in satisfaction as it hit Unalaq in the shoulder.

"You'll pay for that," he hissed. With that, he swiftly lifted Korra and jumped out of the window. Korra could hear Naga's shrill howls as they fell. Not knowing what else to do, she airbended a cushion just as the venom took affect for the second time that day. Before Korra knew it, everything went black…

*******

Meanwhile, back at the house, Senna awoke with the sudden urge to check on Korra. Sitting up, she heard a sound that made her blood run cold. She knew what it meant and it wasn't anything good.

"Korra!" Senna shouted. She rushed out of bed and down the hallway. Entering her daughter's room, she gasped when she didn't find her there. Normally, Senna would have just thought that Korra had gone to get something to drink or to the bathroom. Or maybe her daughter had just gone for a short walk to clear her head. But not this time. This time, she knew something was very wrong. It wasn't long before Tonraq joined her. She turned to her husband, tears of fear in her cyan eyes, identical to Korra's.

"Tonraq, Korra's gone!" she cried. She clung to her husband as if her world was coming to an end.

"So is Unalaq," Tonraq said quietly. He pulled Senna in for a comforting hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, honey. I'll find her and bring her back home. I'm gonna call Katara to stay with you. I don't want to leave you alone."

"Okay," Senna agreed. She locked eyes with her husband. "Please, bring her home."

"I will," Tonraq promised. With that, he pulled away from Senna so he could go make the call. He returned a few minutes later. "Katara's coming over right away. And Kya's going to help me look for Korra."

Senna nodded. She just prayed her daughter was returned to them soon. She also prayed that wherever Korra was, the spirits would watch over her.

"Please protect her," Senna whispered. She then added, "Hang in there, little one. You'll be back with us soon. I love you."

*****

Korra's eyes opened what felt like hours later. She felt disoriented and a little nauseous. She also felt sore. Sitting up, she realized with a pang of fear that she was chained to something. Glancing around, she realized the room she was in was stone from floor to ceiling. Her hands were chained as well as her feet. As she tried to get comfortable, she felt a kick in her mid-section. It was hard as though Sienna was trying to get her attention.

"I know I'm in trouble, sweetheart. Believe me, Mama is well aware of that fact," Korra said softly. "Don't worry, sweet girl. I'll get us out of here. I promise." With that, she went to work on unchaining herself. Seeing a small grate full of water in the far right corner, Korra wished she had her waterbending back. Spotting a door a few feet away, Korra got an idea. She wanted answers and she knew exactly how to get them. She took a deep breath and started calling for help. It wasn't long before footsteps were heard in the corridor beyond. A minute later Unalaq stood in the doorway. He smirked when he saw she was awake.

"You're finally back in the land of the living," he walked closer to her.

Korra glared at him.

"Why did you bring me here? Where are we?"

Unalaq waved her questions aside as though they were pesky flies.

"All in good time, Avatar Korra. First things first. I need you to do something for me."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna help you! You kidnapped me in the middle of the night, chained me to a wall and you expect me to do you a favor. The fire nation will freeze over before I do anything for you!"

"Oh you'll help me," Unalaq smirked knowingly. "But I'll answer your first question. I brought you here because there's a little matter I need you to take care of."

"Piss off," Korra spat. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She smiled inwardly when she saw the fire graze Unalaq's right cheek before hitting the opposite wall.

"Maybe if I explain why I brought you here, you'll start cooperating with me."

"Fat chance," Korra glared at him. She watched her uncle sit down across from her.

"When you were six, I came for a visit. I only stayed a few days, but it was enough time to get the information I needed," he started to explain.

Korra raised her eyebrows in a so what gesture.

Unalaq ignored her and continued speaking.

"It took me an hour, but I found what I was looking for. Sure enough, just as I suspected, the entry was there. And it matched the scroll I had found. Once I discovered what your future held, I knew I had to stop it at all costs."

Korra gasped at the conclusion of her uncle's words.

"Ya-you wanna kill my…you'll never succeed."

"We'll see about that," Unalaq grinned evilly. "The antidote I gave you had two purposes. One was to neutralize the shershu venom. I added something to it though. Along with reversing the effects of the venom, it also induces labor. I wouldn't have had to do this if Laris had done her part. But sadly, she wasn't up for the task."

Korra gasped yet again.

"You were working with…" Korra's voice trailed off in realization.

"For a short time," Unalaq admitted.

"What do you want with my baby?" Korra demanded.

"I'm glad you asked," Unalaq folded his arms across his chest as though he was explaining the theory behind a new invention he had come up with. "Once the labor is started, it can't be stopped. And since you're only seven months along…"

Korra shook her head as her breathing started to quicken. She could feel tears welling up, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't show weakness in front of this monster.

"You won't get away with this!" Korra shouted after Unalaq as he left the room.

"I already have," he turned back to face her. "Nobody knows we're out here. Enjoy the last few hours you have with your unborn child…" with that, he turned to leave. As he took a step, he was suddenly hit in the head by a giant ice spike. Glaring ahead, Unalaq launched his own attack.

It was then that Korra heard a familiar male voice demand, "Let my daughter go!"

"Dad!" Korra shouted. She strained at her chains to no avail. It was then that she realized what she had to do. Trying to block out the sounds of the fight going on in front of her, Korra concentrated harder than she had in a long time. As she felt herself going into the Avatar state, she could feel the chains bending. She continued to bend them until they broke. It took five minutes for her to bend the chains off. The minute she exited the Avatar state, she knew she was in trouble. As she hit the stone floor, she suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through her lower abdomen. It was quickly followed by two more. Each of them was more intense than the last. She tried to breathe through it, but a whimper of pain escaped her lips before she could stop it. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. But as Korra felt another contraction hit, the truth bubbled up in her stomach like bile. This was really happening. And if she didn't get help soon, she was going to lose Sienna. Taking a deep breath, she used the last bit of strength to get herself help.

"Dad!" A few seconds after the precious word left her mouth, she passed out…


	28. Chapter 28

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 28 

Korra groaned as her eyes opened. She could feel herself being lowered onto a soft surface. She heard voices around her, but she couldn't figure out what they were saying. As she got her Barings, she recognized her mother's voice first.

"Korra, it's okay. You're back home with us. I'm gonna help you."

"Mom, you need…to help Sienna!" Korra whimpered. She locked eyes with her mother as a fresh set of tears fell.

"I'm gonna help you both," her mother assured her. "You need to listen to me though."

"I will," Korra whispered.

"That's my girl. Are the contractions still coming?"

Korra nodded as another one ripped through her stomach. She reached out blindly and was soon met with her father's right hand making contact with hers. She squeezed it for all she was worth. She looked at her mother with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you can stop this."

"I'm not sure I can," her mother said honestly.

"Mom, please…you have to…I can't…" Korra's voice trailed off as she lost her breath for a minute.

"Korra, look at me," her mother gently, but firmly commanded.

Korra did so even as she swallowed against a sudden wave of nausea.

"I might not be able to stop this, but I'm gonna help you through it. I won't leave you."

"Okay," Korra said softly.

"Good girl," her mother leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"She might have to deliver her," a new female voice stated from Korra's left.

Korra glanced in that direction to see Tenzin's sister, Kya, standing in the doorway.

"No! It's too early! Sienna'll..Mom," Korra turned to face her, "please, you have to do something!" her voice broke as she let out a sob.

"Little one…" Senna reached out and pulled her distraught daughter in for a hug. She ran a hand through her hair as she tried to fight back her own tears. "I'm gonna help you through this. I promise." She turned her attention to Kya. "Would you go see if Katara came back yet? If she's home, tell her Korra needs her."

"Of course," Kya bowed to Tonraq before leaving.

Senna was about to say something when the sound of Korra starting to heave stopped her. She slipped a basin underneath the eighteen-year-old's chin and tried to soothe her. Once Korra's stomach had calmed down, Senna gave her a little water before resuming comforting her.

"Senna, are you sure there's no way to reverse what he did?" Tonraq's voice was a low growl when he said the pronoun and Senna knew who her husband was referring to.

Senna shook her head sadly.

"If there was, I would do it in a heartbeat, you know that."

Korra tightened her grip on her father's hand as another contraction hit. She tried to breathe through it, but it wasn't easy. She just prayed Katara came soon.

"Mom, it hurts!" she cried.

"I know, Korra, I know. Katara's gonna be here soon," Senna continued to run her hand through her daughter's hair hoping she could keep her calm until Katara arrived.

Finally, ten minutes later, Katara arrived. Korra relaxed the minute she heard her voice.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Katara apologized. She came and sat on Korra's left side. Putting a bag on the bed, she prepared to examine the young adult.

"Little one, I'm gonna lay you down so Katara can help you," Senna explained.

"Just don't leave me," Korra gasped.

"I won't," her mother rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder once Korra was lying down. Glancing over at Tonraq, she noticed her husband was holding his right hand at a weird angle. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Tonraq dismissed.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Korra tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by her mother.

"You need to focus on Sienna right now," her mother advised not unkindly.

Korra nodded. She turned to Katara, eyes full of desperation.

"Can you stop the labor?"

Katara frowned as her eyes locked with Korra's.

"I'm afraid not. The only option we have is to deliver her. It's the only way we can insure both of you survive."

Senna gasped at her mother figure's words, but tried to stay calm for Korra's sake.

"I'm only seven and a half months along…" Korra's voice trailed off as another contraction hit.

"Normally that would be cause for concern," Katara explained, "but in your case, it's not."

"Why not!" Korra practically yelled as more pain ripped through her body.

"Because you're the Avatar," Katara gently reminded her. "The baby is coming from you. You're a very strong person, Korra. You can do this."

"I hope you're right," Korra swallowed hard once again. She waved the basin aside as the feeling passed. "Let's get this over with…" she gritted out.

Katara didn't take Korra's attitude personally. She knew it was the pregnancy and fear talking, so she took it in stride. She bent a stream of water over both of her hands and placed them on Korra's lower abdomen.

"I'm just checking something," Katara informed Korra.

Korra nodded. She looked expectantly at her former waterbending master once she was done.

"I'm going to let you try to do this on your own," Katara started, "but if it gets too hard, we might have to get her out by other methods."

Korra shook her head.

"Please, don't let it come to that," she fearfully whispered, matching her mother's tone.

"Hopefully it won't," her mother assured her.

"Are you ready?" Katara gently asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"Okay. I'm going to give you something to help dull the pain of the contractions. You're going to feel a slight pinch."

Korra nodded. She winced, but that was it. The pain from the contractions was overriding all other feelings at the moment.

"After this next contraction, you're gonna start pushing," Katara instructed.

"Okay," Korra focused all her attention on safely delivering Sienna. She tried to block out the pain, though it was hard. She concentrated on the sound of her natural element outside. Taking a deep breath, she felt some of the tension leave her body. As the last contraction hit, Korra squeezed her father's free hand and gritted her teeth. The shot Katara had given her had helped a little. Despite this, she still felt some pain.

"Okay, sweetie, 1, 2, 3 push!" Senna instructed.

Korra did just that. She tried to block out the pain as much as possible as she worked to bring Sienna into the world. Breathing hard when she was done, she closed her eyes in an attempt to rest.

"If you need a break, just let me or Katara know," her mother said.

Korra's response was a nod.

It wasn't until the fifth push that things started getting more difficult. Korra let out a cry as she felt a sharp pain grip her. She was breathing hard and sweat was trickling down her face.

"She's almost ready to crown," Katara informed her. "Two more pushes should do it."

"You're almost there, little one," her mother encouraged.

"Korra, are you okay?" Katara frowned down at the Avatar.

"I'm tired," Korra admitted.

"Do you need a break?" Katara asked.

"I…I…I can't do this," Korra gasped.

"Little one, you can do anything you set your mind to," her mother reached over and lifted her chin so they were looking at one another. "You're almost done." She frowned in worry. "Is something wrong?"

"Mom, I'm…tired…really tired…" Korra's eyes were full of pain and desperation.

"I know you are, honey, I know. But you need to do this."

Korra nodded. She took a deep breath and pulled from a well of strength she didn't even realize she had. Gripping her father's hand tightly in hers, she prepared to push for the second to last time.

It wasn't long before Sienna was in Katara's arms and she was checking her over.

Korra could see from this distance that Sienna was the spitting image of her. She suddenly frowned as a chilling realization hit her. Sienna hadn't cried yet. The Avatar glanced anxiously at Katara. The former war heroine had laid Sienna down and was running a water gloved hand over her body. She was being gentle, but the frown on her face made Korra's insides twist.

"She's not crying," Korra said desperately. She turned to her own mother. "Mom, what's wrong with her? Why isn't Sienna crying?"

"I don't know, little one," Senna pulled her daughter into her arms.

Korra closed her eyes as tears built up behind them. She prayed silently that Sienna would make it. She couldn't lose her now, she just couldn't…


	29. Chapter 29

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 29 

Korra didn't know how long she had been in her mother's arms when she suddenly heard it. It was weak at first, but the cry quickly got stronger and more intense. She thanked the spirits as she pulled out of her mother's embrace. Turning in the direction of the welcomed wails, Korra sighed with relief when Katara placed Sienna in her waiting embrace. Glancing down properly at her daughter, Korra saw that her eyes were a sparkling cyan blue. She grinned. She was just so grateful Sienna was alive.

"Hi, Sienna. Hi, my sweet girl. I'm so glad you're okay. You're finally here with us. I love you so much. I promise, I'll protect you." Bending down, Korra planted a kiss on Sienna's right cheek. She ran a hand through the small amount of chestnut brown hair on the newborn's head and smiled.

"She's beautiful, little one."

The sound of her own mother's voice brought Korra back to the present. She turned to face her.

"Would you like to hold her, Mom?" Korra offered.

"I'd love to," with that, Senna gently took Sienna and cradled her close. "Hi, sweetie. You look just like your Mama when she was first born."

Sienna gazed up at the person holding her with interest. She liked her voice and the way she talked to her. It reminded Sienna of how her mother sounded when she spoke really softly.

"That's your grandmother," Korra introduced. "You're named after her. She's an amazing person." She gasped at her words and tried to hide a teasing smile. She turned to Katara. "Thank you," her voice was choked with emotion and Katara took her hands in hers.

"No need to thank me," she smiled. "Sienna is beautiful. I'm just happy things turned out all right."

"Me too," Korra agreed. She smiled at the interaction between her mother and Sienna.

Out of nowhere, Sienna started to cry. She turned her face towards her mother and held her arms out.

"Oh, it's okay, Sienna," Korra assured her, "Mommy's right here. Are you hungry?"

"Here you go, little one," Senna gently placed her granddaughter back in Korra's arms.

"Thanks, Mom," Korra hugged Sienna close as she prepared to feed her. She blushed while glancing at her Mom for help.

Senna nodded in understanding. She made eye contact with TOnraq. He got the hint and left the room to give Korra some privacy. Before he left, he kissed Korra on the head.

"I'm proud of you, princess. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Korra replied.

Once her husband had left, Senna went about the task of teaching Korra how to breast feed Sienna.

"Man, she has the gums of a leopard seal," Korra commented as Sienna latched on and began to nurse.

Senna laughed softly.

"So did you," she informed her.

"I did?" Korra blinked.

"Yes you did," her mother confirmed. She smiled at both her daughter and granddaughter before speaking her mind. "Korra, I'm very proud of you. You did well."

"I couldn't have done it without your help," Korra smiled at her mother. It was then that something occurred to her. She turned to Katara. "Why didn't Sienna cry after she was born?"

"She had some water stuck in her lungs," Katara replied.

Korra nodded. She was interrupted by the sound of Sienna starting to fuss. She glanced down at her and started speaking to her softly. She was aware she was matching her own mother's tone perfectly as she did so. "Hey, it's okay, Sienna. Are you done? Is my sweet girl done eating? Okay, let's burp you and then I'll sing you to sleep and we can nap together."

Senna smiled at the interaction. She had no doubt Korra was going to be a good mother.

After Korra had burped her daughter, she rocked her while singing her a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Halfway through, she glanced down to find Sienna was fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Sienna. I love you," with that, Korra kissed her cheek before getting comfortable herself. Feeling her own mother kiss her on the forehead, the eighteen-year-old relaxed even more.

Senna wished her daughter and granddaughter sweet dreams before leaving her and Sienna to get some rest. Katara stayed just to make sure they would be okay. Senna thanked her before going to get lunch started.

******

Over the next few days, Korra concentrated on caring for Sienna and catching up on some sleep. Her parents helped her out whenever she needed a break, which was sweet. This meant Sienna was getting to know them as well as Katara and Kya. Kya had told Tenzin what was going on with Korra's permission. This prompted Ikki, who had missed Korra the most to ask her father if they could go to see her. Korra had promised Ikki she would see her soon. She also told her she had a surprise for her. This made Ikki even more excited.

Korra shot up in bed a few nights after Sienna's birth. She let out a terrified scream and started to shake. Tears streamed down her face at a fast pace. She caught her breath and glanced over at Sienna's crib. Her daughter was sleeping soundly. Heaving a sigh of relief, Korra concentrated on calming down.

"Korra?" A soft voice said from the doorway.

Korra glanced up and watched as her mother entered her room.

"Little one, what's wrong?"

Korra shook her head.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm okay," she sniffed back more tears.

Senna frowned and placed a hand on her daughter's right shoulder, "Honey, you're shaking. What scared you?"

Korra let the remaining tears fall as she started to explain.

"Someone's after…I think someone's after Sienna," Korra buried her face in her mother's shoulder as the older waterbender hugged her close.

"Little one, Sienna's safe. She's sleeping," her mother assured her.

"I know, but the nightmare felt so real. It felt like the ones I had before she was born."

Senna nodded. She was about to say something else when the sound of glass breaking caused them both to jump.

"I'll be right back," Senna released her daughter and stood.

"You can't go out there alone," Korra stood as well.

"Your father's probably already checking it out," her mother said. "I'll be fine."

"I'm coming with you," her daughter insisted.

"Korra, you need to protect yourself and Sienna," with that, she left the room.

Korra hurried over to her daughter's crib and lifted her from it. Sienna had woken up at the sound of the glass breaking and was now wailing at the top of her lungs. She calmed once she was in her mother's embrace, but she was still upset.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. Mama has you. You're okay…" Korra tried to soothe her while her own heart raced. Sitting down at the window, she tried her best to calm down even though she couldn't stop shaking. Before Korra had a chance to gather her thoughts, her mother returned.

"Everything's okay for now," she reported. "Your father looked outside, but he couldn't find anyone out there."

Korra nodded. She still had a bad feeling about what had just happened. She let her mother tuck her back in, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Is it okay if Sienna sleeps with me just for tonight?" Korra asked.

"It's more than okay," her mother assured her. "You slept with us plenty of times as a baby."

Korra nodded. She hugged her daughter close as more tears escaped her eyes before she could stop them.

"Korra…we'll get through this," her mother sat down and wrapped an arm around her. "I promise you."

"She doesn't deserve this!" Korra whispered. "She didn't do anything."

"I know," her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"Mom, would I Be selfish if I asked you to stay with me tonight?"

"Not at all, sweetheart. I'll be right back. I wanna make sure your Dad's okay. He was locking up the house when I came back in here." She kissed Korra on the cheek, stood and left the room. She found Tonraq in the living room. He had a piece of paper in his hand. She walked over and placed her hand on his left shoulder. "What's that?"

"I found it outside," he replied. He held the paper out so she could see it.

As Senna's eyes scanned the hastily scrolled note, her breath caught in her throat.

"Enjoy having her while you can, Avatar."

"We have to tell her," she decided.

"You know Korra. She'll go after them and that's something she can't do. There's more at stake now," her husband informed her.

"I know," Senna sighed. "But we can't keep this from her either. It's not right. She doesn't deserve it." With that, she took the note from her husband's hands and held it tightly. "Korra wants me to stay with her tonight. She's terrified for Sienna and herself."

"That's understandable," Tonraq sighed. "You can show her, but you need to explain to her that she can't go and find him."

"Okay," Senna said. She walked back to Korra's room. Opening the door, she slipped inside and closed it again. Sitting on the edge of Korra's bed, she ran a hand through her hair. "Little one, I'm back. I'm all yours and Sienna's for the night. I need to show you something. Your father found it outside."

"What is it?" Korra asked.

Senna held the note out for Korra to examine.

Korra took one look at it and stood up. She adjusted Sienna as she did so.

Senna stood as well.

"Korra, what are you doing?"

"I need to go," she said simply. Then she added, "Mom, I'll be careful, I promise."

"Korra, you can't go after him."

"I wasn't going after Unalaq," Korra blinked in confusion. "At least not yet. I was going to find somewhere safe for us to stay until he gets a life."

Senna smiled a little at Korra's attempted humor.

"You can't leave tonight. Please, stay. Then if things get worse in the morning, you can go to Tenzin's."

"Okay," Korra sat back down after a minute. She let her mother tuck her back in.

"I love you, my little one," her mother whispered.

"I love you too," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed. She held Sienna close as she drifted off to sleep. She just prayed this whole thing would blow over soon…

*****

It was the Friday after Sienna was born. SO far there hadn't been anymore attempted break-ins. Korra had only received one more threatening note. She figured maybe Unalaq had given up. As she helped her mother make lunch, the phone rang. Korra wiped her hands on a towel before going over to answer it. She had just put Sienna down for a nap.

"Hello?" Korra said while putting the phone to her right ear.

"Korra, it's me," Mako's voice came through. His tone sounded urgent which put Korra on edge.

"Mako, what's going on?" She asked.

"Tenzin's coming to get you and Sienna," he started to explain.

"What-why? What's this all about?"

"Someone's after you."

"I know," Korra revealed. "Whoever it is tried to break into the house last night."

"Are you okay?" Mako frantically asked.

"We're both fine," Korra assured him with a slight edge to her voice.

"Just please be careful. Whoever is after you means business. I'm afraid they'll try to use Sienna to get to you."

This made Korra's heart skip a beat. She looked over at her daughter who was peacefully sleeping.

"Okay. I'll get Sienna's stuff ready and pack a bag for myself. Thanks for letting me know."

"No thanks needed," with that, the phone call ended. After she hung up on her end, Korra turned to her mother. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Mom, I need to take Sienna somewhere safe. That was Mako. Tenzin's coming to get us." It felt weird for Korra to say that her home wasn't safe. She had always felt safe here.

"Korra, please be careful. I love you so much, little one," her mother pulled her in for a hug and Korra hugged back.

Once they pulled away, Korra went over and picked Sienna up. She offered her to her mother and Senna took her granddaughter into her arms.

"I love you, sweetheart. You be a good girl for your Mama. She's gonna keep you safe." Senna gave Sienna back to Korra just as Tonraq joined them.

Korra gently returned her daughter to her grandmother's arms before turning to face her father. She ran straight for him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, princess. Please watch out for yourself," her father stroked her hair before his hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"I will, Dad. I promise. I love you. This is ridiculous!" she suddenly shouted. Her shout affectively made Sienna begin to cry. Korra felt bad, but she was frustrated. She heard her mother trying to calm the six day old while her own father concentrated on calming her.

"I agree with you, sweetheart. Everything will work out somehow. We love you and we'll do our part from here."

"Thanks, Dad." Korra pulled away just as someone knocked at the door.

Tonraq went to answer it while Korra went to pack.

"Tenzin, thank you so much for doing this," Senna said as she greeted the family's longtime friend.

"I wish I didn't have to," Tenzin sighed. "How is Korra taking it?"

"She's frustrated, which is understandable," Tonraq said.

"And she's scared," Senna added, "even if she won't admit it to you."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Tenzin promised just as Korra joined them. She had two bags slung over her shoulders. She adjusted Sienna in her arms as she approached her parents. She told them she loved them one more time before following Tenzin out to where Oogie was waiting. Using airbending to boost herself aboard, she patted the bison affectionately as her mind wandered.

"Thanks," Korra said, directing her comment at Tenzin.

"Korra, you're a part of my family. You don't have to thank me."

Korra could feel tears come, but she fought them back. She had cried enough in the past few days.

"I'm sorry I'm putting your family in danger. I love them too," she whispered.

"They feel the same way about you," her airbending master assured her. "We're going somewhere else tomorrow. The only people who know the location are your parents, Lin and my mother and sister."

This made Korra a little curious.

"Where are we heading? The Northern Air Temple?"

"Eventually. But first we're going to stay in a city called Zaofu."

"I remember Katara telling me about that place when I was little," Korra mused aloud. "Didn't Toph build the city?"

"No. Lin's sister did," Tenzin replied.

Korra gasped and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Lin has a sister?" she asked.

Tenzin nodded.

"So what makes you think we'll be safe in Zaofu?"

"It's the most secure city in the earth kingdom," Tenzin replied just as they landed on air temple island.

"What makes it so safe?" Korra clarified. She airbended herself and Sienna off of Oogie. She allowed Tenzin to take one of her bags just as the door of the house opened and Ikki ran out to greet them.

"Korra! Korra!" the eight-year-old cried excitedly.

"To answer your question," Tenzin said while putting a hand out to stop Ikki before she could knock Korra off balance by accident, "Ikki, give Korra a chance to get inside." Turning back to Korra he said, "Zaofu is home to the Metal Clan."


	30. Chapter 30

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 30 

"What's the metal clan?" Korra was sitting in the living room of Tenzin's home, holding Sienna while Ikki sat next to them.

"It's an elite force of metal benders. Their leader, Suyin, is Lin's half-sister. They haven't spoken in thirty years. Su has agreed to help you. She's always wanted to meet you. She's very different from Lin."

"I didn't even know Lin had a sister," Korra mused aloud. She adjusted Sienna as she spoke. Glancing down, she smiled when she saw the six-day-old's eyes open and alert. "You're just curious about everything, aren't you, my sweet girl?" She bent down and kissed Sienna's right cheek.

"Can I hold her, please, Korra? Please, please!" Ikki begged. She batted her grey eyes at her eldest sister.

Korra turned to Tenzin who shrugged. He raised his eyebrows as though to say it's up to you.

"Okay. But you need to be gentle and very careful," Korra forewarned.

"I will. I promise," Ikki crossed her arms over her heart.

"Okay, Sienna, here we go," Korra said as she made the transfer, "you're gonna meet someone new. Actually, you're gonna meet a lot of new people in the next few days. Most of them are part of our family," with that, Korra made sure Ikki had a firm grip on Sienna and was supporting her head before letting go.

"Hi, Sienna," Ikki said softly. She smiled at the baby as she held her gently in her embrace. "Hi. I'm your Aunt Ikki. I'm your Mama's sister. And you have another aunt who is excited to meet you too. We're gonna have so much fun when you grow up. I love you."

Korra grinned at the interaction. She was proud of Ikki for taking things slow with Sienna. She was surprised at how quiet Ikki was being. She figured she had grown accustomed to toning down her excited personality when Kierna was first born.

"Korra, I think she likes me!" Ikki announced.

"Why wouldn't she? You're a great kid," Korra ruffled her hair.

"Are her eyes always gonna be blue?" Ikki asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"Is she a waterbender?" Ikki questioned.

"Maybe," Korra mused, "I'm not really sure yet. She probably will be."

"Okay. She's cute," Ikki giggled as Sienna reached for her nose.

"She definitely is that," Korra agreed. She was about to say something else when they were joined by Jinora. The pre-teen grinned when she saw Sienna in Ikki's arms.

"May I hold her next?" she asked, sitting down on Korra's left.

"Sure," the Avatar replied. She reached over a minute later and took Sienna back from Ikki. She promised the disappointed eight-year-old that she could hold her niece again later. "There you go, sweetie," she set Sienna in Jinora's arms.

"Hi, Sienna," Jinora softly greeted, "you're pretty." She turned to Korra. "Sienna looks just like you."

Korra nodded.

Just then, the phone rang. It wasn't long before Tenzin joined them. He held the phone out to Korra.

Korra took it and raised her eyebrows at her former master.

"Who is it?"

"Your mother," he replied.

"Thanks," Korra put the phone to her right ear. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, little one. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm as okay as I can be. We're leaving for Zaofu in the morning."

"I know. Tenzin told us. Please be careful. We'll see you soon. How's my granddaughter?"

"She's good. She's currently being spoiled by Ikki and Jinora," Korra smiled sincerely for the first time since she had arrived on Air Temple Island.

Senna laughed softly.

"I'll bet the girls were happy to meet her."

"You can say that again," Korra quipped. She sighed. "I miss you. Dad too."

"We miss you too, sweetie, more than you know. I love you."

"I love you guys too. Is Dad around?"

"He just went out hunting," her mother informed her. "But when he gets back, I'll have him call you."

"Okay." Korra was about to say something else when Sienna started to cry. "Mom, I have to go feed Sienna."

"Okay, sweetheart. Tell her I love her."

"Will do. Love you," Korra handed the phone to Tenzin before taking her wailing daughter from Jinora's arms. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Sienna, it's okay. Mama has you now. Are you hungry?" she glanced up at Tenzin who was just about to leave the room. "Is it okay if I go up to my room and feed her?"

"It's more than okay," Tenzin assured her.

"Thanks," Korra stood and went in the direction of the stairs.

"Can I come with you?" Ikki asked.

"Uh, I don't think so," Korra said delicately, "I need some time alone with Sienna. I'll spend time with you before dinner. I Promise."

Ikki pouted, but obeyed.

"I'll walk you up," Jinora offered. "I need to get a book I left in my room."

"Okay," Korra agreed. She knew Jinora was most likely telling the truth, so she allowed her to follow her upstairs. As Korra fed Sienna, she started wondering what Zaofu would be like. She hoped Tenzin was right about Suyin being more welcoming than Lin had been upon first meeting her.

"Well, sweet girl, it looks like you're going on your first adventure tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. I just hope Zaofu is as safe as Tenzin claims." With that, Korra burped Sienna before spending a little more time with her. She was about to sing her to sleep when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Korra asked.

"It's Pema," came the familiar female voice.

"Come in," she consented.

Pema stepped through the door a minute later. She smiled when she saw Sienna. She hadn't had a chance to meet her yet.

"Korra, she's beautiful," Pema smiled at the six-day-old.

"Thanks," Korra blushed.

"I brought you something that might help," Pema indicated a bassinet she had just pushed up against the far right wall.

Korra smiled.

"Pema, thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Besides, Kierna has another one. This one can be Sienna's when you guys stay here."

Korra nodded. She turned her attention to her daughter.

"What do you say, sweetheart. Do you wanna try out your new present? You look pretty sleepy. Come on." Korra stood and gently set Sienna in the bassinet. She covered her with a blanket that her mother had given her a day or so after she was born and kissed her on the cheek. The blanket was aqua blue and had dolphins on it. The border had penguins around it. "There you go, sweet girl. I love you. Sweet dreams. Mama will stay with you for a little bit and then I need to go talk to Tenzin." Standing up straight Korra faced Pema. She turned away as a frown crossed her face.

"What is it, sweetie?" Pema gently asked.

"I…I feel guilty for putting your family in danger. I consider you guys a part of my family. You shouldn't have to leave your home just to protect me."

"Korra, you don't have to feel guilty for anything," Pema assured her. "We love you. We want to help you. And besides, it'll be nice to get off the island and go somewhere new."

Korra nodded. She thought it was sweet of Pema to think of it like a vacation, but Korra knew the truth. While the trip might give them a few calm days, this was anything but a vacation.

"How do the kids feel about it?" Korra asked.

"They're excited," Pema told her. "Well Meello is. Jinora's worried about you and so is Ikki. But Ikki's excited to see Zaofu as well."

Korra nodded. Heaving a sigh, she led the way out of the room. She promised the girls she would spend time with them before dinner. She figured she might as well get it done before Sienna woke up. It had been a long day for both of them and Sienna needed the rest.

*******

Much earlier than Korra would have liked, someone was gently knocking at her bedroom door the next morning. She rolled over and opened one eye. She was about to tell the person to go away, but she had a feeling her attempts at getting more sleep would be futile. As though to prove her right, Sienna started waking up a minute later. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Korra sat up. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and went to tend to her daughter.

"Korra, we need to get going soon," Tenzin informed her. He poked his head in to find Korra swaying back and forth with Sienna in her arms.

"Okay," Korra said. Her voice was a little hoarse from just waking up.

Tenzin frowned.

"I didn't mean to wake Sienna. You could have gotten ready and let her sleep a little longer."

"It's okay," Korra assured him. "I'm gonna feed her and get her ready for the day. Then I'll get ready."

"Okay. We have at least two hours before Asami gets here."

"Asami's coming too?" Korra asked. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't seen her friend since Asami had left the south pole nearly nine months ago.

"Yes," Tenzin replied. "We're going to Zaofu via airship."

"Oh, right," Korra blushed. She should have realized that. They wouldn't all be able to fit on Oogie. She fed Sienna and got her ready. After that, Korra concentrated on getting herself dressed and packed. She was glad she hadn't taken too much out of her overnight bag the night before. This meant she didn't have much to pack. Pema had given her a few new outfits for Sienna. They were ones that Kierna had out grown. The clothes were freshly clean and looked adorable. Korra was grateful to Pema for her kindness.

Once they both were ready, Korra picked Sienna up and brought her downstairs. She went into the kitchen where she found the kids eating breakfast. Meelo was trying to take a piece of pancake out of Pokey's mouth while Ikki bounced excitedly in her chair and Jinora ate her food quietly.

"Korra! Hi!" Ikki greeted. "Can I hold Sienna, please?"

"Not now," Korra said. She patted Ikki's shoulder before ruffling Jinora's hair. "You can hold her later. She just woke up and I think she's still a little tired. It's pretty early."

"I thought babies wake up early all the time," Meelo interjected.

"To eat," Jinora sighed. "But they go back to sleep afterwards."

The six-year-old nodded.

Once breakfast was over, Korra helped Tenzin make sure everyone was ready while Jinora spent a little time with Sienna. The infant was more awake and seemed comfortable with Jinora, so it worked out.


	31. Chapter 31

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Sienna. Please ask before using it.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 31

Once everything was packed, the group headed outside to wait for Asami to arrive. Ikki and Meelo had started a game to see who could spot the airship first.

Twenty-minutes after the group had assembled outside, Ikki started jumping up and down and pointing upward excitedly.

"I see it! I see it! Asami's coming! I see the airship!"

"I see it too!" Meelo announced.

"Good job you two!" Tenzin praised his middle children.

It didn't take long before the airship landed. The minute Asami disembarked, the kids surrounded her.

"Can I go all the way up to the crow's nest?" Meelo excitedly asked.

"Can I look through the telescope? I wanna be the look out!" Ikki declared.

"You can't be a lookout," Meelo said indignantly.

"Why not?" Ikki glared at her brother.

"Because that's a job for boys," he declared.

"Actually," Asami started, but was interrupted by Ikki shouting back at her brother.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Girls can be lookouts too! Can't we?" she turned to Asami.

"Yup," Asami patted the little girl's head affectionately.

Meelo huffed.

"You know what?" the young adult smiled at both kids.

"What? What!" they answered in unison.

"I'm gonna need special helpers throughout the journey," Asami told them.

"I wanna help!" Ikki smiled up at her.

"I can help too!" Meelo went to shove Ikki out of the way, but Asami stopped him with a hand on his right shoulder.

"You both can help. Why don't you start by taking your bags onto the ship. Then you can choose your rooms."

"Okay!" Ikki ran to where her luggage was and picked it up before running back to the ship. Meelo followed suit.

Once they were safely on board, Asami joined the others.

"I'm sorry about that," Tenzin apologized the minute he saw her. "Ikki and Meelo have been bouncing off the walls with excitement ever since we told them what we were doing."

"it's okay," Asami brushed his apology aside. "I don't mind. They're adorable. Besides, there are plenty of things for them to do while we're in the air, so it'll be fine. Now, let's get everything loaded and we can get going. Where's Korra?" she glanced around in search of her friend.

"I'm right here," Korra came to stand next to Asami a minute later. She leaned over and whispered in her right ear, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"No thanks needed," Asami wrapped an arm around the slightly younger girl and gave her a hug, "we're friends. And friends help each other out. Besides, I've never been to Zaofu before."

Korra was about to say something when Jinora joined them.

"Korra, I think Sienna wants you."

"Thanks, Jinora. Aw, come here, my sweet girl. I know, I know…" she cooed as she took her daughter from Jinora. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Sienna. Mama's right here." She planted a kiss on the infant's right cheek before turning her attention back to Asami. "I'd let you hold her, but I think she's ready for a nap. She's been up since five this morning."

"Don't worry about it," Asami said kindly. "I'm sure I'll get a chance to hold her before the trip is over. She's adorable! She looks just like you."

Korra nodded. She rocked Sienna a little while watching everyone finalize things for their journey. Before Korra knew it, they were all aboard the airship and taking off. The minute they did, Sienna started to fuss and then cry.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, honey, it's okay…" Korra soothed. She walked in place while holding Sienna, hoping it would help her calm down.

"Aw, what's wrong, baby?" Meelo furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

Ikki turned to Korra.

"Why is Sienna crying?"

"I guess she didn't like the lift off," Korra answered.

"She's too loud!" Meelo declared.

Korra ignored him.

"Meelo, be nice," Ikki glared at her brother. "Sienna's never been on an airship before. She's' scared."

Korra reached down and patted Ikki's shoulder.

"So," Meelo said, "I haven't been on an airship before and I'm not crying." He turned to Asami. "Can I go explore, please?"

"Not just yet, buddy," Asami replied. "You can once we level out."

Meelo sighed.

Korra started to sing, hoping it would help Sienna feel better. Not being able to think of any particular song, she just sung what was in her heart.

Close your eyes  
Everything's all right  
You are safe and sound with me  
I won't let you go  
You won't face your fears alone

When you feel lost in the world

I'll always find you

My love will guide you back home again

It took a few minutes, but Sienna started to calm down. Eventually, her cries quieted down to small whimpers.

"I didn't know you could sing," Asami said, amazed at her friend's gift.

Korra blushed.

"Korra sang to us when we had bad dreams," Ikki informed the older girl. "She has a pretty voice."

"She sure does," Asami agreed.

Korra smiled a little.

"I got it from my Mom," she explained. "She used to sing to me all the time when I was scared or sick."

"Aunt Senna's voice is pretty too," Ikki declared.

This caught Korra off guard.

"When did my Mom sing to you?" she asked, truly taken aback by Ikki's declaration.

"I had a bad dream right after you lost your bending," Ikki sheepishly explained. "You were asleep, so Aunt Senna came to check on me. She heard me crying and she helped me feel better. She held me and sung me a lullaby."

Korra nodded. She glanced down to find Sienna fast asleep. Sighing with relief, she kissed her cheek before turning her attention to Asami.

"Is it safe to walk around now? I wanna go get settled and put Sienna down for an ap."

"Sure," Asami replied.

"Yay!" Meelo shouted excitedly before running off.

Korra was about to scold him, but he was gone before the reminder left her mouth. Sighing to herself, she followed the younger girls into the bed quarters of the ship. She chose a room next to Jinora and Ikki's. She wanted to be there in case her sisters needed her. She figured she could help Tenzin and Pema out since they had Kierna to take care of and they were trying to keep her and Sienna safe. Stepping into the room, Korra smiled when she saw a new bassinet sitting near the far left wall. She made a mental note to thank Asami when she was done unpacking. She tucked Sienna in, wrapped her in the blanket her grandmother gave her and went about the task of unpacking. Once she was done, Korra made sure her daughter was going to be okay before sitting down to rest herself. She laid down upon the single bed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Korra was awoken a little while later by a knock at the door. She rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" she glanced over to see Sienna still fast asleep.

"Korra, come on!" Ikki's voice beckoned from the other side of the door. "Daddy says lunch is almost ready."

Korra sighed, sat up and stood. She checked on Sienna before opening the door and following Ikki out on deck. She found the others eating sandwiches and drinking some water melon juice and wine in Tenzin's case.

"Where's Sienna?" Jinora asked after she greeted Korra and invited her to sit next to her.

"She's still sleeping," Korra replied. "I'm gonna let her sleep a little bit longer and then wake her up. If I don't, she won't sleep tonight."

Jinora nodded.

While Korra ate her meal, she listened to the others talking around her. As the conversation surrounded her, she let her thoughts wander. She hoped her parents were okay. She missed them, her mother especially. She just prayed they were safe. As thoughts of Unalaq started entering her mind, Korra pushed them aside. She didn't have time to worry about him. She had more important people to think about. The sound of someone calling her name made the Avatar jump.

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Asami raised her eyebrows, but continued to speak a minute later.

"I was just telling everyone that we're gonna be stopping at the first town soon. We have three stops before we get to Zaofu. Do you wanna check out the marketplace?"

Korra hesitated.

"I don't know. I don't really need anything and I don't wanna leave Sienna alone."

"Bring her along," Asami said bracingly. "Besides, the kids are getting restless. I volunteered to take the older girls off Tenzin and Pema's hands for a while."

"What about Meelo?" Korra asked.

"Tenzin's gonna show him some new airbending moves," Asami replied.

"Okay. It could be fun," Korra smiled at her friend.

"That's the spirit!" Asami smiled back at her. "We should be there in twenty-minutes."

Korra nodded. She finished eating. As she was finishing her juice, Tenzin came over to her with the radio in his hand.

"Korra, your father wants to talk to you," he informed her.

"Okay," Korra took the mouth piece and put the earphone in her ear. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Not good news I'm afraid," her father replied. He sighed before continuing. "Korra, you need to be careful."

"I already promised Mom I-" Korra started to say, but her father cut her off.

"I mean extremely careful."

"Why?" Korra asked. She could feel her heart rate speed up in anticipation as she waited for her father's answer.

"I just got word from Lin."

And?" Korra prompted.

"Unalaq was spotted boarding a boat. One of Lin's officers overheard a conversation he was having with the Captain. Lin believes Unalaq is heading for Zaofu."

Korra didn't hear the rest of her father's sentence due to the fact she had dropped the mouth piece as her hands started shaking. The world started to spin as someone started speaking to her. She tried to figure out who it was. The sudden feeling of someone gently removing the ear piece from her right ear gave her the answer. It was Jinora. She soon felt a cup being pressed against her lips. She took a few sips of the liquid within right before she fell against someone else's shoulder. She heard someone else gently assuring her, but she couldn't make out the words. She tried to concentrate, but it just made her feel worse. Finally, it got to be too much. She let whoever was helping her lie down just as everything went black…


	32. Chapter 32

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Sienna. Please ask before using it.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 32

Korra groaned as her eyes opened a short time later. She could feel a soft surface beneath her as well as a blanket around her. She tried to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down. The touch was gentle, so Korra didn't fight it. She tried to say something, but was shushed by the same person who had just prevented her from sitting up.

"Korra, you need to stay still. Just relax, sweetie. You're gonna be okay."

"Pe-Pemma," Korra realized.

"Shh, it's okay, honey. You just need some rest. We're almost to our second stop."

"How long have I been out?" Korra asked.

"For a few hours," Pema replied. She put a cool cloth across the Avatar's forehead.

Korra gasped.

"Sienna! Is she…" her voice trailed off as she coughed.

"Sienna's fine," Pema replied. "She's been fed and she spent some time with Jinora, Ikki and she even let Asami hold her."

Korra nodded.

"What's wrong with me?" she questioned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the woman asked.

"Talking to my…Dad and then everything went black," Korra sipped slowly at some water and lay back down again. "I want to see Sienna. I need to know she's okay," Korra quietly requested.

"You can once you rest a little longer," Pema assured her.

"How far are we from Zaofu?" Korra asked.

"About five hours," Pema replied.

Korra nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to rest. She was grateful to everyone for taking care of Sienna. All she wanted to do was hold her daughter in her arms.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Pema called.

Asami did just that a minute later. She had a tray in her hands. Setting it down, she sat on another spare chair near Korra's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired.

Korra shrugged.

"I feel great," she sarcastically replied.

Asami grinned.

"Well at least your sense of humor is still intact," she quipped. "I thought you could use some company."

"Thanks," Korra said.

"I need to go check on Kierna," Pema stood. "Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"Tenzin's feeding her now," Asami informed Pema.

"Okay," she said. "Then I'm gonna get something to eat. I'll be back." With that, she was gone.

"What happened to me out there?" Korra asked the minute the door closed.

"You fainted," Asami answered. She went onto explain in more detail as she ate the small dinner she had brought in. "Tenzin caught you before you fell and he brought you in here. Jinora and I took turns watching Sienna and Pema watched over you until you woke up."

Korra shook her head.

"What did your Dad say to you?" Asami asked. Then at Korra's raised eyebrows, she explained, "Jinora told me you were talking to him before it happened."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Korra said firmly.

"Korra, you know I'm here for you, don't you? I want to be your friend," Asami put a hand on Korra's right shoulder.

"I know," Korra assured her. "I appreciate that. I just can't…" she blinked back sudden tears.

"Okay, it's okay," Asami soothed. "I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks," Korra mumbled. She stared out the window. As her eyes found the full moon that was now high in the sky, she choked back a sob.

"You miss them, don't you?" Asami softly asked.

Korra's reply was a nod as she fought hard against the sob that was trying to escape her throat. She tried to get comfortable as she let her gaze wander. After a few minutes of blinking, she managed to force the tears back.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" came Ikki's voice.

Asami turned to Korra who shrugged.

"Just for a few minutes," Asami decided.

Ikki entered and walked straight over to Korra's bed. She sat on the edge of it and reached her hand out, placing it on Korra's right shoulder. Moving closer, she wrapped her arms around her older sister's neck.

"I love you," she said. "I wanted to say good-night. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," Korra whispered. "I love you too. Sweet dreams."

"You too," Ikki kissed Korra on the cheek and smiled as Korra ruffled her hair.

When Ikki was gone, Korra turned back to the window. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone else coming into the room. Apparently, Ikki hadn't closed the door. Turning her head, Korra saw Jinora coming towards her. She smiled a little when she saw Sienna safely in her arms.

"I have someone whose been missing you," with that, Jinora placed Sienna in Korra's arms. "I wanted to say good night to you."

"Thank you," Korra breathed. "Sweet dreams, kiddo. I love you."

"I love you too," Jinora replied. She gave Korra a hug, told Asami good night and left the room. She closed the door on her way out to Korra's relief.

"Sienna, I'm so glad you're okay. Did Aunt Jinora and Aunt Ikki take good care of my sweet girl?" Korra hugged her daughter close and planted a kiss on her head. "I love you."

Sienna responded by grabbing her mother's ring finger with her right hand. She made a contented noise that caused Korra's heart to melt.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Asami indicated the half eaten food on her plate.

"No thanks," Korra said. "I'm okay. I just wanna get to Zaofu soon."

Asami nodded. She finished eating and put the tray down on a table. She tried to engage Korra in conversation. When her attempts failed, she wished Korra good night and left to get Pema. She wanted Korra to get some more rest.

Once Asami was gone, Korra fed Sienna before singing her to sleep. After Sienna was in dreamland, Korra held her for a while before standing up unsteadily. She managed to make it over to Sienna's bassinet. Using the wall for support, Korra set her daughter in the bassinet and put the blanket around her.

"Sweet dreams, Sienna. I love you," with that, Korra made her way back to bed. She was halfway there when her strength gave out. She hit the floor on all fours a minute later. Muttering a choice word she would never say in front of her mother, Korra heaved a frustrated sigh as Sienna started crying. The sound of footsteps coming towards her room told Korra her fall hadn't been silent. Cursing herself inside, she tried to get up. When it became apparent she felt too weak, she resigned to wait for someone to help her. She didn't have to wait long to find out who it was. Her bedroom door opened a minute later and Tenzin rushed in. He frowned as he knelt down next to his former student.

"Korra, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Korra gritted out. She managed to pull herself into a sitting position. She accepted Tenzin's offered hand as she stood. Getting back to the bed, she laid down.

As Tenzin felt her forehead, Korra rolled her eyes.

"Pema already did that. She said I was fine," she told him.

"Korra, you know we'll do our best to keep both of you safe," Tenzin sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I know," Korra whispered. She went to get up, but Tenzin stopped her.

"You need to rest," he insisted.

Korra indicated Sienna, whose cries had become fussing instead.

"I'll get her," Tenzin stood and brought the baby over to Korra.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, Sienna, it's okay. Mommy's okay," Korra assured her. She rocked her a little, trying to calm her down. It worked a few minutes later. Glancing down at her daughter, she blinked back tears as their identical eyes locked. "I can understand why Unalaq and whoever he's working with would want to hurt me, but why Sienna?"

Tenzin shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Listen, we're gonna stop to stock up on some things. Do you want to go into town with Pema and the girls?"

Korra shook her head.

"I just wanna rest if that's okay."

"It's more than okay," Tenzin assured her. "I'll be staying back as well as Asami, so you won't be alone. I'll be back to check on you in a little while." He stood and turned to leave.

"Tenzin?"

The airbending master turned around.

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

"For what?" he inquired.

"For caring," she replied as her eyes closed once again.

******

Korra's eyes opened to sunlight streaming into her bedroom the next morning. She remembered waking sometime in the night to feed Sienna, but that was it. As she sat up, she was pleasantly surprised to find that she felt almost normal. She took a few minutes before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing. She went over to Sienna's crib and found her just waking up. Smiling down at her daughter, Korra lifted her into her arms.

"Morning, Sienna. Did you sleep okay? I think we might be in Zaofu. Let's get you dressed."

After Sienna was ready, Korra fed her before getting dressed for the day. Holding Sienna close, the Avatar made her way out of her room and onto the deck. She wasn't surprised when Ikki ran to her the second she stepped aboard.

"Korra! Hi! Are you feeling better? Daddy said we're almost there. Come sit next to me!"

Korra laughed at Ikki's antics.

"Slow down, Ikki. Let me get some food first and then I'll sit next to you. And yes, I'm feeling better."

Ikki smiled.

"Hey Korra," Jinora greeted her older sister. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too," Korra reached out and ruffled her hair. "Do you mind watching Sienna for me while I get some breakfast?"

"Sure," Jinora smiled. She held her arms out and Korra placed Sienna in her embrace.

"That's not fair!" Ikki protested. "Can I watch her too?"

"Maybe later," Korra replied. She wandered over to a table full of food. Filling a plate halfway, she returned to her sisters. Sitting down next to Ikki as promised, Korra started to eat. She found her gaze wandering to the ship's window. She wondered how close they were to Zaofu. Just as she was finishing her food, Tenzin joined them.

"Korra, it's good to see you up and about again. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Korra answered honestly. "How close aa we to Zaofu?"

"We should be there in twenty-minutes," Tenzin replied.

Korra nodded. She couldn't wait to get there. She was excited to see this new city. She just prayed they would be safe once they were inside the walls

***

Meanwhile, in another part of the Earth Kingdom, a man stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He surveyed the two people standing in front of him with a critical eye.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

"Oh we're more than sure," the second man replied. "You have nothing to worry about."

"We'll get her," the woman smiled with confidence.

"That's what I like to hear," Unalaq smirked. If everything went according to plan, he would have Korra right where he wanted her. And this time, she wouldn't be able to escape…


	33. Chapter 33

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Sienna. Please ask before using it.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 33

Korra glanced around as they walked through the city streets of Zaofu. She had never seen anything like it before. The city was made completely of metal! As they walked along the walkway to the Bayfong Estate, she tried to take it all in.

"This place is amazing," Korra breathed.

Tenzin smiled. He was glad Korra was interested in their new surroundings. Hopefully, the change in scenery and meeting some new friends would take her mind off her problems temporarily. As for the kids, Jinora was happily walking alongside Korra while Ikki and Meelo were running excitedly ahead of everyone else, eager to explore this new place.

"Ikki, Meelo, be careful!" Tenzin called as his two youngest children airbended them forward.

Korra was about to comment on his over protectiveness when they were greeted by a woman dressed in green and gold robes. She smiled at them as she gestured behind her at the Estate spread out before them.

"Welcome to all of you!"

Korra smiled inwardly. It looked like Tenzin had been right. Su seemed more welcoming than her sister.

"Avatar Korra, it's a pleasure to meet you," Su extended her hand after bowing to the eighteen-year-old.

"It's nice to meet you too," Korra returned the bow after passing Sienna temporarily over to Jinora. Straightening up, she took her daughter back from the twelve-year-old. "Thank you for offering us sanctuary during this unexpected difficult situation."

Su waved her words aside with a hand.

"It's my pleasure, Avatar Korra."

"Just call me, Korra, please," Korra requested.

"Yeah!" Ikki chimed in, running to her older sister's side, "Korra gets mad if too many people call her Avatar."

Korra blushed and glared at Ikki.

"Don't listen to her," Korra murmured. "I just prefer my name."

"I understand," Su assured her. She turned to the little girl, "And what's your name, sweetie?"

"Ikki," Ikki replied. "Are you really Daddy's ex-girlfriend's sister?"

"Ikki!" Korra scolded.

Ikki raised her eyebrows at the teenager.

"What?"

Korra gave her a pointed look, which the eight-year-old ignored.

Su smiled at the sisterly interaction between the two girls.

"Yes I am," she answered Ikki's question.

Ikki nodded. She turned her attention to Korra and changed the subject as fast as lightening.

"Can I hold Sienna, please?"

"Not now," Korra replied.

Ikki pouted.

"Why not? Jinora got to hold her! You promised!" She crossed her arms over her chest as her tone turned into a whine.

"Ikki, I said not now," Korra frowned just as Sienna woke up and started to cry. Heaving a sigh, Korra turned to Su. "Is there a place I can go to calm Sienna down?"

Su nodded.

"Of course. Let's all go inside. There's a room right off the entrance way where you can tend to her."

"Thanks," Korra flashed Su a grateful smile. She followed her inside, all the while soothing Sienna with words and rocking her as she walked. Korra gasped as she got her first glimpse of the Estate. It was huge! She made a mental note to explore it with Jinora after Sienna went down for her nap. Going into a room that looked like the one Su had described, Korra sat down on a couch and secured Sienna in her arms.

"Shh, shh, I know, my sweet girl, I know," she cooed at her. "Are you upset because you woke up in a strange place? It's okay. Mama has you. You're safe…" with that, Korra started humming a lullaby. As she started to sing it, she felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. Turning her head, she glanced around the room, but didn't find anyone there. As though sensing her mother's sudden unease, Sienna let out a wail. "Shh, shh, Sienna, it's okay, it's okay. You're okay…" with that, Korra started to sing again. All the while feeling as though they were being watched. She prayed the familiar lullaby would calm her daughter down. It started to work to Korra's relief. Her relief was short lived when Sienna suddenly let out another wail of distress before throwing up all over her.

"Shh, shh, okay, sweetheart, it's okay. Let's get you cleaned up," Korra soothed. With that, she followed the sound of voices to another room. She addressed Tenzin as she entered. "Tenzin, do you know where my bag is? I need to change Sienna."

"It's in your room," Pema was the one to answer her question. "It's at the top of the stairs to the left. It's right next to Kierna's."

"Thanks," with that, Korra headed in the direction of the staircase. Following Pema's directions, she found it quickly. Laying a towel down, she laid her still crying daughter upon it. "Shh, I know, sweet girl, Mama knows. Here we go." Korra bathed Sienna before changing her. Once that was done, she concentrated on herself. After she was changed, Korra picked her now much calmer daughter up and sat down in a chair near the window.

"There you go. I'll bet you feel better now, huh? I love you so much, Sienna," Korra bent down and kissed her daughter on the right cheek. She started to sing to her a minute later. Once Sienna was asleep, Korra went to tuck her in, but then thought better of it. She went to the room next door and found Pema getting Kierna ready for her nap.

"Pema, would you mind watching Sienna for a little bit?" Korra asked.

"I'd be happy to. Kierna's taking her nap as well. They can nap in the same room."

"Thanks," Korra gently handed Sienna over. She kissed her daughter on the cheek, whispered she loved her and left to find Jinora. She found her younger sister in the kitchen with Su, Tenzin and Ikki. Korra ignored the eight-year-old and sat down next to Jinora. "Hey Jinora, do you wanna go exploring after lunch?" Korra offered.

"Sure!" she agreed.

"Can I come too?" Ikki asked.

"Korra and I wanna spend some time together," Jinora explained. "You can come next time."

Ikki pouted, but didn't protest this time.

"Ikki, don't you have something you want to say to Korra?" Tenzin prompted.

Ikki shook her head. She turned away as Su set down a plate of snacks on the table.

"The boys should be in soon," Su told them. "They're outside practicing for a power disc tournament."

"Power disc?" Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's a game the boys invented on their own. Most of the kids who live in the city participate in tournaments every few months." Su explained the game to her guests.

"I'd like to see that," Korra's eyes lit up.

Tenzin smiled from across the table. He was glad Korra was enjoying herself for the time being.

"You could watch them practice after dinner," Su offered, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind an audience."

"That sounds great!"

Just then, a female guard in a uniform entered the room. She did a double take when she saw the strange people sitting at the table. As her eyes landed on Korra, they widened for a minute before she resumed her neutral expression.

"Kuvira, is there a problem?" Su asked.

"Not at all," the guard replied. "I see we have guests."

"Yes. This is Tenzin and his children, Ikki and Jinora. And this is…"

"You don't have to tell me who this young woman is," Kuvira managed a welcoming smile for Korra, even though inside she was panicking. She walked over and bowed. "It's a true pleasure to make your acquaintance, Avatar Korra," she held her left hand out and Korra shook it politely. She couldn't help but notice that Kuvira's smile didn't reach her green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too," Korra replied, although her words betrayed her true feelings.

Su turned to Korra.

"Korra, have some kiesh," she pushed the plate towards her. She turned back to Kuvira. "I was just about to give our guests a tour of the Estate. Would you like to join us?" Su offered her closest friend.

"Thank you, but no thanks. I have some duties to finish. It was a pleasure meeting you, Korra," she added.

"You too," Korra muttered, even though it was a total lie. She didn't know why, but she didn't trust Kuvira. There was just something about her… The sound of Su addressing everyone brought Korra back to the present.

"So how about that tour now?" she suggested filling the awkward silence.

"YAY!" Ikki cheered.

"I'll be right back," Korra stood and pushed in her chair. "I need to check on Sienna."

"Come on, Korra. My Mom's watching her," Jinora assured her. "She'll be fine."

"Jinora, if Korra feels the need to check on Sienna, it's her choice," Tenzin gently reminded her. "Go on, Korra. We'll wait for you."

"Thanks," with that, Korra left the kitchen. She took the stairs two at a time. By the time she reached the room where Kierna and Sienna were sleeping, she was out of breath.

Pema looked up from the book she was reading when she heard someone enter the room. She smiled warmly at Korra. Her smile turned to a frown of concern at the expression on her face.

"Korra, Sienna's fine."

"Thank goodness," Korra went over and smoothed a few strands of her daughter's hair out of her face. She kissed her forehead before reaching down and picking her up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Pema was gazing at her in concern.

Korra sighed. She sat down on a chair still holding Sienna. Her daughter surprisingly didn't stir.

"I just felt the sudden need to check on her," Korra said.

Pema raised her eyebrows as though to say, "And…?"

"I just met the Captain of the guard. I don't trust her. I can't put my finger on it. There's something off about her."

"Okay," Pema reached out and placed a hand on Korra's right shoulder. Her frown deepened as she felt the teenager trembling. "Honey, you're shaking."

Korra blinked back tears as a sudden longing for her own mother crashed over her. It was at times like these when she missed her most when she wasn't with her. Her mother always knew how to calm her down and help her put things into prospective without belittling her feelings.

"I'm sorry for Ikki's behavior lately," Pema apologized.

It took Korra a minute before she realized what the older woman was talking about.

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll say she's sorry soon."

Pema nodded.

Just then, Jinora entered the room.

"Korra, are you coming?" she looked hopeful.

Korra glanced down at Sienna before glancing up at Jinora and shaking her head.

"You can bring Sienna with you," Jinora suggested.

"Jinora, I don't think I'm gonna come after all," Korra heaved a sigh. "I just need to spend some time with Sienna. We'll explore the Estate when you get back."

"Okay," Jinora frowned. She came over to where her older sister was sitting and gave her a hug. Leaning over, she whispered in her right ear, "I don't like that guard lady either. She scares me."

Korra felt a shiver go down her spine at her younger sister's words. She had never known Jinora not to give someone a chance before. The fact that she too felt something off about the woman made Korra certain her instincts were right. As she hugged back and watched Jinora leave, Korra started thinking that maybe Zaofu wasn't the safest city after all...

"Are you sure it was her?" the man asked as Kuvira paced in his office.

"I'm positive. And she wasn't very happy to meet me."

The man swore underneath of his breath.

"Don't tell me you gave the plan away?"

"Of course I didn't! I'm smarter than that. The fact that the Avatar is here actually helps our plan," she realized.

"How so?" the man asked.

"She has a daughter. A daughter who she would do anything for. I spied on her while she comforted the baby in the parlor. Then I stayed and listened in after leaving the kitchen. The minute the Avatar thought I was gone, she rushed to check on her. She was as scared as a rabbaroo in a polar bear dog cave."

"And this helps us how?" the man asked.

Kuvira sighed with the air of someone explaining a plan to a small child.

"We get our hands on the kid, the Avatar will practically deliver herself to us."

The man smiled as the plan started falling into place.

"But how do we accomplish this? You said she hardly lets the baby out of her sight."

Kuvira smiled.

"Leave that to me. I need to make a few phone calls. Just be ready to strike after everyone has gone to bed. If everything goes according to plan, we'll all get what we want."

"I like the way you think," the man grinned wickedly as he anticipated their attack later that night. And the best part was, not only would the Avatar not see it coming, she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them…


	34. Chapter 34

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Sienna. Please ask before using it.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 34

Korra wiped her mouth with a napkin and set down her fork. She smiled over at Su.

"This is delicious!" she declared.

Su and her guests were having dinner in the dining room. Korra had met Su's daughter, Opal and the two had hit it off fairly quickly. Korra had even offered to show opal some earthbending moves after she watched the boys practice for their power disc tournament.

"I'm glad you liked it," Su smiled at her. "Is anyone up for dessert?"

"Me! Me!" Meelo and Ikki shrieked in unison.

Su laughed. She enjoyed having the airbender kids around. They made life interesting.

"I'll take some too," Korra decided. She stood up a minute later. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna check on Sienna." With that, she made her exit. She sighed with relief when she entered the room she was staying in to find Sienna fast asleep. Bending down, Korra kissed her cheek, made sure she was warm enough and told her she loved her. Straightening up, Korra was about to leave when the same feeling came over her from earlier. As if on cue, Sienna awoke and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shh, shh, okay, okay, sweetheart, Mama's right here. Come here. Oh, that's a lot of noise you're making," Korra cooed. She started swaying back and forth in an effort to calm Sienna down. "What happened, sweet girl? Did you have a bad dream? Let's see if a walk around the hallway will help you feel better." After walking twice around the various passage ways on the second floor, Korra was successful in calming her daughter down. She brought her downstairs with her as she reentered the kitchen. After all, Sienna had been asleep for the past three hours. Korra was about to take her seat when one of Su's servants joined them. He turned to Korra as he stopped in front of her.

"Avatar Korra, someone requests you on the phone."

"Who?" Korra blinked in confusion. She stood up and followed the guard out of the room.

"Lady Senna of the southern water tribe?" he answered.

Korra nodded. She rarely heard her mother's official title, so she had been a little confused when the guard used it just now. Taking the phone from the guard, Korra put it to her left ear while adjusting Sienna.

"Hello?"

"Korra! Thank goodness you're safe," her mother's relieved voice met her ears.

Korra choked back a sudden wave of tears as she listened to her mother's soft, soothing voice.

"I…I'm not really okay," Korra admitted.

"Little one, what's wrong?" her mother inquired. She detected the slight tremble in her daughter's voice and it broke her heart. Senna wanted nothing more than to give her a hug. Unfortunately, she wasn't there in person to do so.

"Mom, I'm terrified!" Korra admitted as she broke down for the first time in days. "Ev…ever since Dad told me that Unalaq was heading out here, I've been scared sick about Sienna's safety. I…I wish I were back home. I…I miss…" Korra let out a sob as she finished her sentence, "…miss you!"

"Honey, I miss you too. You both will be okay," her mother soothed. "I love you so much. Listen to me. I know you can do this. It's okay to be scared. It really is. But you'll be…"

Korra listened to her mother's encouraging words of love as she tried to calm down. She accepted the hug Jinora offered her as she joined her a few minutes later. "Okay," Korra took a shuddering breath. "I love you too, Mom. Is Dad around?"

"That's partly why I called," her mother revealed.

Korra's blood ran cold.

"Is he okay? He wasn't kidnapped or attacked was he?"

"Little one, calm down," her mother advised, "Your father's fine. He's actually heading out to be with you. He wants to make sure you're okay. I would have come to, but I'm gonna travel up there this weekend."

"You are?" Korra felt the knot in her heart lessen a little.

"Uh-huh," her mother confirmed.

The two talked until Sienna started to cry again.

"I'll let you go so you can take care of Sienna," Senna said. "I love you both."

"We love you too," Korra assured her. She then added, "sienna's been like this all day. She threw up when we first got here. I checked her for a fever, btu she was cool."

"Well maybe she just feels scared being in a new place," Senna suggested.

"maybe," Korra agreed. She said good-bye to her mother a minute later and turned her attention to Sienna. She started swaying again, hoping Sienna would calm down. Figuring some fresh air would do them both some good, Korra carried Sienna outside so they could watch the boys practice earth disc. Korra enjoyed watching the practice. She cheered along with the kids every time one of the boys made an impressive shot. As it started getting a little chilly, Korra went back inside so that Sienna wouldn't get too cold.

"I'm gonna tuck Sienna in and then I'll read with you," she told Jinora.

"Okay," The twelve-year-old replied. She and Korra had started reading an adventure book series together while on the trip.

Entering her room, Korra changed Sienna into her pj's and held her for a while. She sung her a song and rocked her for a half an hour before tucking her in bed.

"I love you, Sienna. Sweet dreams. Mama's gonna go spend some time with Auntie Jinora." With that, she gave Sienna a kiss and left for Jinora's room. But it seemed Sienna had other plans. Korra hadn't taken more than a few steps when the infant let out a cry, followed by a full on scream. "Shh, shh, okay, okay, Sienna, you're okay," Korra soothed. Heaving a sigh, she went back to her daughter's side. She tried patting her shoulder for a few minutes. When that didn't work, she lifted her out of the crib and held her close. She rocked her for a little bit longer before tucking her in again. "Is that what you wanted, hmmm? Did you just want to spend a little more time with me? I love you, honey." This time, Korra managed to make it to Jinora's room. Her younger sister was waiting for her. There was a tray with two cups of hot cocoa sitting on the nightstand. Korra grabbed one and started drinking it.

"Su asked the cook to make them for us," Jinora explained.

"It tastes good!" Korra declared. She picked up the book and flipped to the spot where they had left off. Halfway through, Korra started feeling a little dizzy. She ignored it, figuring it was the glass of wine Pema had allowed her to have at dinner. She had never drunken alcohol before. Her mother didn't allow it in their home and her father only drank occasionally at formal dinners. But as her head started to pound, Korra put the book down.

"Korra, are you okay?" Jinora frowned. "You don't look so good."

"I'm just tired," Korra assured her. "My head hurts a little. It's probably from the stress of what's going on with Unalaq. I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe having an early night will help me feel better. I love you, sweetie," with that, Korra gave Jinora a hug and kiss and left the room. She entered her room and fell into bed. As she was about to close her eyes, she remembered the half drunken cup of hot cocoa still in her hands. Drinking the rest in two gulps, Korra set the cup on her own nightstand. Checking on Sienna one last time, Korra laid down for the rest of the night. As her eyes closed, she was aware that she was starting to feel nauseous. She ignored it as sleep found her shortly afterwards.

Korra awoke suddenly to the sound of glass breaking, followed by the sound of Sienna crying. Sitting up, Korra stood on shaky legs and began making her way over to Sienna's crib. She hadn't gone more than a few feet when she suddenly fell to her knees. She struggled to stand again, but her efforts only made her head pound harder and stomach churn faster. Before she knew what had happened, she had lost the contents of her stomach on the floor before everything went black. She could have sworn she heard Sienna let out a wail before unconsciousness claimed the Avatar once again.

"Do you think she's okay?" a familiar male voice asked.

"I won't know anything until she wakes up," a female voice replied.

Korra struggled to open her eyes as she heard voices around her. The minute she did, she shut them again due to the brightness in the room. She felt a hand on her right shoulder and soon heard Tenzin's reassuring voice in her ear.

"Korra, it's okay. You need to take it easy," he advised.

"Te…Tenzin, wha-what happened?" Korra managed to ask before turning the other way and suddenly heaving. She felt something being slipped underneath of her chin and heard Pema soothing her as she brought up the remaining contents of her stomach.

"That's what we're hoping you can tell us," Su said softly. "Tenzin came to check on you. When he couldn't rouse you, he woke Pema and myself."

"Take it easy, sweetie," Pema soothed as Korra tried to sit up. "you need to lie down. Just tell us everything you can remember."

"I…I was reading with Jinora and my head started hurting…I…I went to bed early. I woke up, Sien…Sienna was…crying and I tried to…check…but I threw up and then passed out…" she gasped in realization as her cyan eyes searched the room for her daughter. "Wha-where's Sienna? Where's Sienna!" she demanded frantically. Her voice was stronger and her words clearer than they had been since she had awoken.

"Korra, calm down, honey," Pema gently advised. "You need to rest."

Korra shook her head.

"Where's Sienna? Where is she?" she gazed around at each adult in turn, hoping they would have the answer. It was Tenzin who spoke. His voice was full of regret, but still calm as he addressed Korra.

"Korra, I'm…I'm afraid Sienna has been kidnapped."


	35. Chapter 35

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Sienna. Please ask before using it.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 35

Korra's eyes widened in fear and disbelief at Tenzin's words. She couldn't believe this had happened. As the weight of the truth hit her, she had to take deep breaths in an effort not to pass out again. As she gazed around the room at each adult in turn, she could see the truth reflected in their eyes. This was really happening.

Forcing herself to sit up despite the lingering nausea, Korra stood and headed for the door.

"Korra, where are you going?" Tenzin demanded. He was at her side in seconds. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he was surprised when she jerked away.

"I'm going to save Sienna," she replied.

"Korra, wait, you can't do this alone," Su pointed out.

"I can't wait. If you're coming with me, fine. If not, I'll figure this out on my own," with that, she was out of the room and heading down the stairs before anyone could stop her. As she pulled a bag she had brought with her over her shoulder, she made her exit. She would search for her daughter all night if that's what it took to get her back safely. And as Korra began her search, she had a feeling she knew who had done this. Gritting her teeth, she pushed thoughts of Kuvira out of her mind for now. She had to focus on finding Sienna. Then she would deal with the Captain of the guard. If there was one thing Korra was sure of, it was that Kuvira was going to find out the hard way what happened when she messed with Korra and her family.

*****

Meanwhile, Kuvira paced back and forth while she waited for her partner to make the phone call. She knew time was running out. She gritted her teeth as a wail was heard in the room behind her. She had tried everything she could think of, but the little brat wouldn't shut up. Kuvira had even fed her. The infant repaid her by spitting up all over her new outfit. After she had gotten changed, she put the baby down on some blankets and left her alone. That's when the crying had started. That had been over two hours ago.

"Will you hurry up and make the phone call already? That kid is giving me a migraine!" Kuvira declared.

Zaheer rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who came up with this plan," he pointed out.

"And I'm regretting it, believe me. Just call already," her emerald eyes pleading with him.

"You don't have to get testy about it," Zaheer went across the room and picked up the phone. He dialed the number Kuvira had given him and waited for someone to answer. It only took two rings for a woman to pick up on the other end. "May I speak to Avatar Korra?" He tried to act as polite as he could. After all, he wanted Korra. There wasn't any reason to be hostile to a complete stranger unless the person gave him an attitude first.

"She's not here," the woman replied. "Who is this?"

"My name is Zaheer," he answered, "could you pass along a message to her for me?"

There was a pause before the woman agreed.

"Thank you. Tell her that we have her baby. If she wants her back, she has to come to the abandoned building four miles outside of Zaofu, alone. I appreciate it. Bye." With that, he hung up.

"Well?" Kuvira asked.

"Your boss is gonna give Korra the message," Zaheer informed her.

"Thank the spirits. Then maybe that kid will shut her trap."

Zaheer sighed. He was getting tired of Kuvira's complaints.

"Is the poison ready?" he inquired.

Kuvira nodded.

"Good. This plan has to go off without a hitch," Zaheer gazed out of the window as he awaited Korra's arrival…

******

Korra growled frustration as she reentered Su's Estate. She hadn't found Sienna and she had searched for three hours! She followed the sound of voices to the sunroom where she found Su, Tenzin and Pema sitting around a table.

"Korra! Thank goodness you're all right," Tenzin rushed to her side. "Did you find Sienna?"

Korra shook her head. She sat down beside Su and heaved a sigh.

"Korra, while you were out, someone called with a message for you," Su informed her.

"Who? Was it my Dad? Did he say when he'll be here?" Korra sounded hopeful.

"I'm afraid not," Su frowned.

"Who was it?" Korra raised her eyebrows at the matriarch of the Metal clan.

"He said his name was Zaheer. He told me he and his friend have Sienna," she started to say but was cut off by Korra jumping to her feet.

"What! Are you sure?"

"That's what he said," Su replied.

"Did he say where they were?" Korra glanced hopefully at Su.

"In an abandoned building four miles outside of Zaofu," Su replied.

"Thanks!" with that, Korra was out the door before anyone could say a word.

"We can't let her go alone," Tenzin decided. "Who knows what she's getting herself into. When Zaheer and his friends tried to kidnap Korra when she was a little girl, he was ruthless in his methods. Something tells me he hasn't changed much in fourteen years."

"I'm going with you," Su declared. "I'll assemble a team of metalbenders and be ready to leave in twenty minutes."

"Excellent."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Su stood up and headed for the entrance. She gazed through the window and saw a tall man with water tribe clothing on. He looked a lot like Korra. Opening the door, she welcomed him inside. "You must be Korra's father, come in," she closed the door once the man had followed her into the house.

"Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water tribe," Tonraq introduced himself. "I'm sorry to come so late or early as the case is. I just got in and I wanted to make sure Korra was okay. You don't have to wake her. I'll see her in a few hours when everyone wakes up."

Su frowned. She led Tonraq into the room where Tenzin was just getting ready to leave.

"Tenzin, this is Korra's father, Chief TOnraq," Su introduced.

"We know each other," Tenzin revealed.

"What's going on?" TOnraq asked. He could see Tenzin had his coat on and he looked like he was heading out.

Tenzin sighed.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to tell you. Korra's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here? Senna talked to her just yesterday and told me she was okay when I called her from the ship's radio. What happened? She didn't run off again, did she?"

Tenzin shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. She went to save Sienna."

"I don't understand," Tonraq took a seat and accepted the cup of tea Su offered him.

Tenzin heaved a heavy sigh.

"Sienna was kidnapped by the same people who tried to take Korra when she was a little girl."

Tonraq gasped.

"And Korra went after them?"

"I'm afraid so," Tenzin replied.

"We have to go after her," TOnraq stood, setting his mug down as he did so.

"I'm going to inform my metalbenders what's going on," Su stood as well.

"Should we inform Korra's mother?" Tenzin glanced at Tonraq.

"Not yet. I don't want to worry Senna unnecessarily. Let's wait and take care of this ourselves. If we can get Korra and Sienna back safely, then there won't be much to tell her," Tonraq decided.

"Okay," Tenzin agreed.

TOnraq sighed as he followed Su and Tenzin outside ten minutes later.

"Please, Korra, stay safe, wherever you are. Hang in there, sweetheart. We're coming," with that, he climbed into a car Su indicated and closed the door as she drove off down the road. He just prayed they got there in time…


	36. Chapter 36

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Sienna. Please ask before using it.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 36

Korra sighed as she walked passed the same tree for the third time in twenty-minutes. She had been searching for the building Su had described to her, but so far she wasn't having any success. She knew time was running out. She had to save Sienna soon. Just as she was about to ask for help, she spotted what looked like an abandoned building some distance away. As she ran through someone's lawn, she soon found herself in the woods. Gazing ahead, she saw the building getting closer. It definitely looked abandoned, Korra thought. There were weeds growing around the front of it and two of the windows on the second floor were broken. Taking a deep breath, Korra made her way up the stairs. She thought of knocking, but then decided to just go inside. Stepping through the door, she regretted closing it the minute she was surrounded by darkness. The only light source was coming from a window to her left. Lighting a flame in her right hand, she continued forward. Hearing voices below her, she realized there was probably a basement somewhere nearby. Korra went in search of the staircase. As she searched, she kept an ear out for Sienna. Passing a door to her left, she heard the voices again. They sounded louder this time. Taking a chance, Korra pushed open the door and made her way down the staircase. Extinguishing her flame once she reached the bottom, she could see this was more of a stone passageway than a basement. Torches lined the walls. This made it easier to see by. As she edged her way down the passage, she suddenly fell to her knees as something hard hit her in the back of the head. Stars exploded in front of her eyes as she tried to stand. Turning her head even as it seared with pain, she tried to see who had attacked her. Before she could say anything, her arms were yanked behind her back and she could feel cuffs of some kind being placed around them. She tried to use airbending to get away, but it was no use. The blow to her head had disoriented her temporarily.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," a familiar female voice said in her left ear, "unless you want your precious baby to pay for your foolishness."

"Sienna…Sienna…" Korra said just as everything went black.

******

Korra groaned as her eyes opened. The first thing she felt was pain. Her head was throbbing as well as her wrists. She tried to move, but found it nearly impossible. Glancing down, she realized she was chained to a wall. Letting out another groan, she tried to ignore the nausea making her stomach churn. As flashbacks of being chained up a few weeks before entered her mind, the sound of a door opening to her left distracted her momentarily. She glared at the person who entered.

"You," she practically snarled.

"Is that any way to treat a member of your family," Unalaq smiled in a way that made chills irrupt on Korra's arms and travel down her back.

"Where's my daughter?" Korra demanded. Every word carried a measure of anger and fierceness she hadn't displayed in a very long time.

"She's safe for now," Unalaq replied.

As much as Korra didn't want to admit it, she knew he was telling the truth by the fact that he had made direct eye contact with her.

"Whether she stays that way depends on if you cooperate with me," he continued. He sat cross legged on the floor facing his niece.

"What do you want?" Korra winced as more pain shot through her head.

Unalaq crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about how to answer Korra's question. He smiled when he saw her wince in pain.

"Since your father destroyed my last plan, I had to come up with another one. Luckily, I was able to connect with an old friend of mine. He agreed to help me."

"Help you do what!" Korra demanded.

"You'll find out in time," unalaq informed her. He stood and crossed the room. Pulling a crate over to where Korra was chained, he opened it. Lifting a basin out of it, he set it down.

Glancing down at it, Korra gasped at what was inside. She couldn't tell what type of poison it was, but she knew it wasn't good regardless.

Unalaq smiled at her fearful expression.

"It'll all be over soon," he turned and left the room.

"Come back here!" Korra shouted after him. "You won't get away with this!"

It wasn't long before Unalaq returned, along with someone kora wanted to hurt as badly as she wanted to strangle her uncle.

Kuvira glared at her as she walked over to where the basin was.

"That brat of yours is loud," she declared.

"Where is she?" Korra growled in her face.

"All in good time, Korra," Kuvira said patiently.

"I told you…" Korra's voice trailed off as more pain surged through her wrists, "you can call me, Avatar…"

Kuvira nodded. She turned to Unalaq.

"When do you want to administer the poison?"

"In a few minutes," Unalaq replied.

"Good. I'm getting tired of her mouth. Besides, I want my money."

Unalaq rolled his eyes.

"You'll get paid," he assured her. With that, he joined her at the side of the basin and scooped some of the substance into a ladle of some kind. Walking over to Korra, he prepared to administer it.

"Why are you doing this?" Korra asked in a desperate attempt to distract him.

Unalaq stopped in his tracks before glancing at his niece.

"Like I told you before, your baby shouldn't have survived. And since you got in my way the last time, along with your father, you need to reap the consequences," with that, he handed it to Kuvira.

Korra kept on glaring at her as she got closer. When she was sure that she could manage it, Korra firebended straight at her. Her aim was a little off due to the pain she was experiencing, but she still managed to strike Kuvira in the right arm.

Rather than saying anything, Kuvira walked purposely up to Korra. She stopped a few feet away from her before metalbending the poison onto her skin. She watched in satisfaction as Korra let out a painful scream, followed by another and another.

"I did my part, now you do yours," Kuvira turned to Unalaq.

"With pleasure," he took Kuvira's spot and directed the other half of the poison, which was black in color into Korra using the same method one would use to heal.

Korra continued to scream in pain as more poison was applied. She closed her eyes, but that didn't stop her arms and legs, not to mention her stomach from searing with hot, stinging pain. At one point, she thought she might vomit, but her body wasn't cooperating with her at the moment. She just prayed help arrived soon. She also prayed Sienna was truly safe.

*******

Tonraq jumped out of Su's car the moment they pulled up to the building. He was halfway across the wooded path before Su called him back.

"Tonraq, wait!"

"I'll go find Korra, you get Sienna!" he called back. With that, the water tribe Chief was gone.

Su sighed, but radioed to Tenzin and the group of metalbenders that had joined her about the plan she and Tonraq had come up with.

"We'll get her out, " Tenzin assured the matriarch. With that, he and a metalbender entered the building after Tonraq.

******  
Meanwhile, Tonraq was searching the building for his daughter. He was moving carefully, not sure if he would run into trouble. But so far, he hadn't encountered anyone. As he rounded the corner into another hallway, he heard a sound that tiered at his heart. Korra was crying out in pain. Despite the fear and pain he was feeling for his daughter's predicament, it spurred him onward. Finding the right door, Tonraq wrenched it open and bolted down the staircase. Running along the stone passage way, he soon came upon a scene that took him a few minutes to assess. Korra was firebending against Unalaq, trying to fend him off. As Tonraq looked closer, he could tell something wasn't right. Korra was going in and out of the Avatar state as she fought. Realizing she needed help, Tonraq joined the fight. HE grabbed some water from a nearby sink and ran to give her a hand.

Unalaq took his attention off Korra for a minute when he heard someone else join them. He smirked as his brother joined the fight.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" he sarcastically asked.

"Korra, hang on!" Tonraq encouraged. With that, he launched his own attack at Unalaq.

Unalaq was about to retaliate when he felt something hot slam into his back. He fell forward, but quickly regained his footing. But just as quickly, he was knocked down again by the same force.

Korra was fighting with everything she had in her. But the harder she fought, the worse she felt. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to keep it up. She could see her father fighting against Kuvira on the other side of the room. As Korra went in for a fourth attack, she let the Avatar state take over. As she continued to defend herself, she heard a male voice call out to her.

"Korra, no! Stop!"

Korra recognized the voice as her father's. For a split second, she thought of ignoring him, but something inside wouldn't let her. She stopped what she was about to do and felt herself leaving the Avatar state. The minute she did so, she fell six feet to the floor below. As Korra made her descent, her back scraped against the stone wall along the way right before she hit the floor hard, legs first. As the pain seemed to triple. She breathed deeply to try to diminish it, but it wasn't working. Korra wasn't sure how long she had been on the floor when she felt her eyes starting to close. She suddenly heard shouting all around her, followed by a distant explosion. As her vision started to blur, dizziness swept over her. As Korra's eyes closed, she heard her father's voice address her again. The strange thing was, he sounded a lot closer than before.

"Korra, sweetheart, I'm here now, it's okay. Please, stay with me. You're going to be all right. I've got you…"

Korra tried, but it was hard. As her eyes closed against her will, she felt a gentle, strong pair of arms lift her up. She knew who was holding her, but she couldn't say anything to him. She merely succumbed to the blackness as unconsciousness claimed her a minute later…


	37. Chapter 37

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Sienna. Please ask before using it.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 37

Korra let out a groan as her cyan eyes opened slowly. She could feel someone holding her gently. The person was speaking to her, But Korra couldn't make out the words at first. She felt the person shift her in their arms. Where one second ago she had been resting comfortably against the person's chest, now she was lying diagonally. As she felt the arms secure her, something clicked in her brain. She tried to speak, but she couldn't form words yet. Turning her head, she locked eyes with her father. Reaching out her right hand, she tried to touch his face. He said something to her. His tone sounded reassuring, comforting, but still she couldn't make out the words. She was about to try again when she sensed another pair of hands mere inches in front of her. She could see it was Su. Korra found it strange that Su was moving them upward as though she were guiding something. Korra didn't have time to figure it out because a minute later she turned away from her father as she started to heave. She felt a gentle hand holding something underneath of her chin. She glanced up to see Pema was the one who had done it. As Korra vomited for a second and third time, she felt her father's arm around her shoulders, steadying her. Leaning against his chest for support, she suddenly realized sound was coming back to her. She heard Su say clear as day, "I think I got it all." Korra coughed a little as she tried to regain the ability to speak. She felt Pema press a cup of water to her lips. She was about to take a sip when the cup was pulled away just as quickly. She blinked in confusion.

"She might need surgery," her father was saying to Pema, "it's best not to give her anything to drink until we know what the course of her treatment is going to be."

Korra didn't like the sound of this at all. She didn't like the idea of having surgery of any kind and she certainly didn't like not being able to have her native element. She was craving water in the worst way. Coughing again, she finally managed to make a noise. It was quickly followed by one word. It sounded so cracked to Korra's ears, she was surprised she was able to utter it at all.

"Sienna?"

"Shh, princess, she's fine," her father assured her. "She's with Jinora and Asami. They're watching her."

Korra nodded. Speaking that one word had exhausted her. Still, she had to say two more things.

"I…want…need to see…see her…make…sure…okay…."

"Shh, you can see her later," her father ran a hand through her hair .

Korra nodded and laid her head against her father's chest.

"Dad…I'm….sca…scared!" Korra managed to choke out between labored breaths and the tears now streaming freely down her face.

"It's okay to be scared, princess," her father soothed her, "we're gonna help you."

"Water…I'm….thirsty…" Korra glanced back at her father with pleading eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, you can't have anything to drink right now," he gently informed her. "I Promise, after we get you checked out and if you don't need any procedures done, I'll give you some."

"Dad, please…" Korra was starting to work herself up again and Tonraq had to calm her down before she made herself sick.

"Shh, Korra, it's okay. You'll be able to have water soon. Just not right now," Tonraq kissed her cheek and started running a hand through her hair again.

"It hurts!" Korra gritted out as more pain surged through her legs.

"I know it does, we're gonna get you help," her father assured her.

Korra felt herself being gently lifted and snuggled into her father's hold immediately. She closed her eyes as more tears came. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep…

Korra's eyes opened a little while later. Gazing around, she discovered she was in a room with very bright lights. She shut her eyes again as she felt the sudden sensation of being lifted up. She started to struggle when she didn't recognize the touch. She heard a familiar male voice to her left as she felt herself being laid down upon a soft surface.

"Korra, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm right here," Tonraq reached out and took his daughter's shaking hand in his.

"Dad, wha-what's going on? Where am I?" Korra felt disoriented and a little dizzy. She could hear a bunch of beeping and people talking around her. Most of the voices were unfamiliar. This just set the young adult on edge all the more.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay," her father assured her, "you're in the hospital. Tenzin and I thought it was best to get you checked out. We'll take you home as soon as you're examined. I'm not going to leave you unless I have to."

"No," Korra tried to sit up in an attempt to move closer to her father, but all she succeeded in doing was causing herself more pain.

"Sweetheart, you have to stay still," Tonraq told her. He laid a hand on her right shoulder and helped her to lie back down.

"Dad, I…want…I…want…Mom…I…need Mom," Korra sucked in a breath of pain as tears fell from her cyan eyes.

"Your Mom will be here soon," her father soothed. He ran a hand through her hair as a doctor joined them. She had brown hair and slightly lighter tan skin than Korra.

"Tonraq, I'm sorry it took me so long," she apologized.

"That's okay, Lena," Tonraq replied.

Korra relaxed slightly when she recognized her mother's best friend since childhood. She trusted her. If Lena was taking care of her, she knew she was in good hands. She listened to the adults talk around her. She still had a deep desire to have her mother there with her. She was used to her mother healing any bruise or cut she got as a child or just soothing her as she battled a twenty-four hour bug or her period. Senna was just always there.

The sudden sound of Lena's voice addressing Korra made the eighteen-year-old look her way.

"Korra, sweetie, I'm gonna help you. It's Lena. I'm going to take a look. I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Okay," Korra whispered. She closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the pain. She just wanted it to stop.

"When was the last time she drank something?" Lena asked Tonraq.

"I'm not sure. Yesterday maybe. It's been a stressful few days," he said honestly.

"I can imagine," Lena frowned. "I'm gonna start an IV to rehydrate Korra. Then we'll go from there. I'm also going to put some ointment on her burns and give her something for the pain. What exactly happened if you don't mind me asking?"

Tonraq explained as best he could what had taken place in the last few hours. He made sure not to leave anything out.

"We're going to have to keep her for a few days. I want to make sure the poison is completely out of her system and that there aren't any physical side effects from it."

"Dad, no, tell her no!" Korra turned wide, frightened eyes upon her father.

"Shh, princess, it's okay," Tonraq comforted. He cupped Korra's face in his hand, "I'll stay with you."

Korra shook her head. She tried to sit up, but her father gently pushed her back down. She attempted a second time with the same result. She felt her father's grip on her shoulder tighten and she knew what that meant. He would never hurt her, but he and Senna both had physical cues they used when Korra was pushing the limit.

"Dad, please, I wanna go home…I wanna go…I want…Mom…I…need…her…I…" Korra's voice trailed off as she tried to push Lena's hand away. She suddenly felt a slight pinch in her left arm. Before she knew it everything had gone black.

"She should be a little calmer when she wakes up," Lena explained. "I know she's scared, but I didn't want her hurting herself if she continued to fight me."

"I understand," Tonraq said. "May I use your phone? I need to call Senna."

"Of course. There's one in the hallway," Lena told him. "I'll stay with Korra."

"Thank you," Tonraq kissed Korra on the cheek, whispered to her that he loved her and left to call his wife.

Picking up the phone, Tonraq dialed a familiar number. He only had to wait through two rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Tonraq took a minute to gather his thoughts before saying anything.

"Honey, it's me," he started.

"Tonraq! Thank the spirits. Are you okay? Is Korra all right?" Senna's questions just kept coming.

"I'm fine," Tonraq answered.

"And Korra?" Senna asked.

"Senna, it's not good. She's in a bad way. You need to come to Republic City. Lena's tending to her now. She wants to keep her in the hospital for a few days. After she's released, she'll be back at Air Temple Island."

"Bad how?" Senna's voice was laced with panic. Her next words came out shaky. "What happened to her?"

"Korra was amazing. She fought with everything she had in her. But Unalaq…he really hurt our little girl. And not just physically. Senna, she needs us now more than ever. I'm not sure if she'll ever be the same. She's been asking for you ever since we brought her here. Lena had to sedate her she was fighting so much."

Senna sighed. On one hand, she was happy that Korra was fighting. It meant she was going to be okay. On the other hand, she hated the thought of anyone sedating her daughter for any reason.

"Tell Korra…tell her I Love her and I'll see her soon," Senna managed to say through the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I will. I love you, honey," Tonraq told her.

"I love you too," Senna whispered. With that, the phone call ended.

Heaving a sigh of his own, Tonraq went back to Korra. Entering the room, he found Lena applying ointment to Korra's burns and talking softly to her.

"Did you get in touch with Senna?" Lena glanced up at him.

"Yeah," Tonraq replied. "She'll be here if not late tonight than tomorrow at the latest. Is it okay if I stay with Korra?"

"Of course," Lena smiled at him warmly. "I've already rehydrated her. I gave her some medication for the pain. I want to do a scan to make sure all of the poison is out of her system."

"Okay," Tonraq agreed. He bent down and gave Korra a kiss on her cheek. "I'm here, princess. Your Mom's coming. She'll be here soon. I love you," with that, Tonraq walked down to radiology, waiting outside until the film was taken.

********

Korra awoke sometime later to the feeling of her father's hand in hers. She squeezed his in return to let him know she was awake.

"Dad," she breathed, surprised at how scratchy her voice sounded.

Sweetheart, shh, it's okay. I'm right here," her father kissed her forehead before starting to stroke her cheek. "You need to have surgery. By the time you get out, your Mom should be here."

Korra started to shake at the mention of surgery. She didn't want to do this, but something told her she had no choice.

"Dad, I'm…thirsty…I want water, please!" Korra locked eyes with her father, the desperation and longing in her cyan depths speaking volumes.

"Princess, you can have it after you wake up," her father assured her.

Korra tried to fight back the tears, but she lost the battle fairly quickly.

"Sweetheart…" Tonraq gently pulled her into his arms as best he could with the IV in her left arm. "Shh, shh, I know, Korra, I know. You'll be able to have some water soon, just not right now," her father gently explained. He tried to calm her down while encouraging her to cry as much as she needed to. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted nothing more than to heal her right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. Once she had calmed down a little, Tonraq laid her back down and resumed holding her hand. He talked to her gently until Lena and another doctor came out to take her into surgery.

"We'll take good care of her," Lena assured him.

"I know you will," Tonraq bent down and kissed Korra's forehead. "I love you, princess." With that, he went to wait with the others until Korra got out.

Korra awoke a few hours later to the steady sound of beeping machines and her mother softly humming. She turned to face her. She tried to speak, but found she couldn't once again.

"Hey, little one, you're awake," Senna leaned down and kissed Korra on the cheek. She smoothed a few strands of her daughter's hair off of her face before standing and sitting on the edge of Korra's hospital bed.

Korra felt relief sweep through her at seeing her mother there. She had wanted to be in her arms so badly ever since Unalaq had forced her to leave the safety of her home and parents. The longing Korra had for her mother felt like a physical ache. Or maybe that was just the continuous searing hot waves of pain shooting up her legs and back. She pointed to her throat.

"The doctor will take the tube out as soon as she sees you're awake," her mother explained.

Korra gestured with her right hand as a gust of wind kicked up.

Seeing what she was trying to do, Senna grabbed both of her hands firmly in hers. But when she spoke, her voice conveyed nothing but compassion and love for her distraught daughter.

"Korra, you can't do that. You need to calm down. Look at me, honey."

Korra did so although she was still fighting the tube a little.

"That's my girl. Try to calm down. If you fight it too much, the doctor won't be able to take it out."

Korra tried to do as her mother said, but it was hard.

"Good girl," Senna praised as she saw Korra visibly relax. She continued to talk to her softly until there was a knock at the door. She told whoever it was to come in while her focus stayed on her daughter.

"Is Korra awake yet?" Tonraq came to stand next to his wife.

"Yeah. She woke up a few minutes ago. She's been fighting the vent ever since," Senna sighed.

"Princess, it's okay," Tonraq laid a gentle, firm hand on Korra's right shoulder, "I'll go tell the doctor you're awake and the tube will be out in no time." With that, he planted a kiss on her head and left the room.

"See?" Senna smiled gently at her, "Your Dad will get the job done. You know if anyone can do it, it's him."

Korra almost rolled her eyes, but a sharp pain in her legs stopped her. She squeezed her mother's hand in response to it.

"It's okay, little one. I know you're hurting. As soon as the tube's out, I'll see what I can do to help ease it."

Korra shook her head frantically at her mother's words. Something flashed in her mind and she started to shake.

"Korra? Little one, what is it? It's okay, you're okay…" Senna frowned when she saw how badly Korra was shaking. She laid a gentle hand on her shoulder in an effort to help her stop. She didn't understand what had caused Korra to become so scared all of a sudden, but she was determined to find out and help her, no matter what it took.

It wasn't long before TOnraq returned with the doctor. She had a kind face and a warm smile that reached her emerald green eyes.

"Hi, Korra. I'm Dr. McKenna. I've been helping Lena take care of you since your father and friends brought you in. I'm a good friend of Su's. Are you ready to get that tube out?"

Korra nodded.

"Okay, sweetie. You're gonna have to help me. When I tell you, take a deep breath in and after I count to three, blow it out hard."

Korra made the sign for okay with her left hand.

"All right," Before she started, she turned to Korra's mother. "Senna right?"

Senna nodded.

"Can you hold that basin underneath Korra's chin?"

"Of course," Senna did as she was instructed, all the while trying to keep Korra calm with words and touch.

"Okay, honey, here we go. Deep breath in…1, 2, 3. Blow out now."

Korra did as instructed. As she felt the tube being extracted, she started to gag and then cough. She could feel her father's arm around her once again as he helped her sit up just enough to face the basin. Gagging again, Korra threw up without warning. She coughed once more afterwards as she tried to regain her lung power.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay," her mother soothed, "the tube is gone. It's out, sweetie. You're okay."

"Ma…Mom," was the first fractured word out of Korra's mouth as she regained the ability to speak.

"Shh, little one, you need to rest your voice for a little while," her mother gently advised. "Try to stay as quiet as you can. Unless you're going to throw up or something else is wrong. You'll be able to talk by tonight."

Korra nodded. Even so, she had one request of her mother.

"Water, please?"

"Here you go, little one," Senna brought a cup of it to Korra's lips.

Korra drank gratefully, the cool liquid soothing her parched throat.

"Take it slowly, sweetheart," her father cautioned.

"Daddy's' right," her mother agreed, "If you drink it too fast, you'll make yourself vomit again."

Korra heeded her parent's warnings. She definitely didn't want to get sick again if she could help it. Once she was done, she laid her head against her father's chest and closed her eyes. She was craving sleep in the worst way.

"Tonraq, she's exhausted," Senna frowned sympathetically as she planted a soft kiss on Korra's forehead.

Korra started, but her mother's soft voice meeting her ears calmed her almost immediately.

"Little one, it's okay. You're okay. You're safe with us. Just try and sleep. We're both here with you. We love you."

"Love you too," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed. She could still hear her parents talking, even though she was well on her way to sleep.

"We need to tell her what the doctor said," Tonraq said in a low voice so he wouldn't wake Korra.

"Tonraq, we can't tell her now. We need to wait until she wakes up and is a little more alert. The news won't be easy for her to take. She's always been so independent. I'm honestly afraid this will push her over the edge emotionally."

"Senna, she has a right to know," Tonraq pointed out.

"I know," Senna sighed. "I'm just not sure she's ready for this."

"That makes two of us," her husband sighed. "Whatever happens, we'll help her through it. That's all we can do."

"I wish we could do more," Senna's voice started to crack with emotion. "Tonraq, she's…she's our little girl. How could someone hurt her like this? She didn't do anything to deserve it…" Senna's voice trailed off as the tears came. It was killing her to see Korra this broken knowing she couldn't heal her.

Reaching out a free arm, Tonraq pulled his wife in for a hug. He stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her head.

"Sweetheart, I know it is. It's hurting me too. But Korra's strong. She'll overcome this. The important thing is she won't have to do it alone."

Senna nodded in agreement as more tears fell.

"I'm not so sure this time," she whispered.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Not so sure of what?" he gently inquired.

"I'm not so sure she'll be able to overcome this," with that, Senna closed her eyes as she laid her head against her husband's shoulder. Reaching down, she stroked Korra's right cheek before her hand started running through her daughter's hair once again. It was all the comfort she could provide at the moment. Senna just prayed it was enough for now…


	38. Chapter 38

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the storyline for this epic!

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 38

Korra awoke sometime later that night to the sensation of someone running a hand through her hair. She started, but relaxed when she recognized the touch. She tried to move, but was stopped by a very soft and gentle female voice.

"Little one, you need to stay still."

"Mom," Korra whispered.

"Shh, I'm here, little one. I haven't left you this whole time. I love you so much. I'm so sorry this happened," Senna tried her best to fight back the tears, but it was hard.

"It's not your fault," Korra said emotionlessly.

"It's going to be okay," her mother assured her, "you'll get better. We'll help you. You have a lot of people who love you."

"I know," Korra said, still in that same emotionless tone.

"Korra…" Senna said tentatively.

"What!" Korra snapped. She regretted it instantly. Her mother wasn't the one who had done this to her. She had wanted her with her ever since she had first arrived at the hospital. Now that she was here, Korra was treating her badly. "I'm sorry," Korra whispered, matching her mother's tone. "I didn't mean to…I'm just…I'm sorry, Mom."

"Little one, I understand," her mother laid a comforting hand on her right shoulder. "I know you're scared. You have every right to be. You also have a right to be angry. What you're feeling is normal."

Korra nodded. She glanced up and locked eyes with her mother. She wanted to ask her for something, but she didn't think she deserved it after how she had just treated her.

"What's up, my little one?" her mother inquired.

Korra shook her head.

"Never mind. I don't deserve it."

"Korra, look at me," Senna gently commanded.

Korra hesitated, but did so after a minute.

"What do you need? It's okay. I want to be here for you."

Korra sighed as she felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Finally, she gained the courage to speak.

"I know I'm not a little girl anymore…but…could you…would you mind…holding me for a while? I've missed you."

Senna swallowed passed the lump in her throat as she nodded. She sat down on the bed and reached her arms out. Gently and carefully, she pulled her daughter into her embrace.

"Of course, sweetheart. You never have to ask."

Korra sighed contently as she laid her head against her mother's chest. Closing her eyes, she felt her mother run a hand through her hair.

"How's that?" Senna asked quietly.

"Good," Korra replied. Once again, matching her mother's usual tone. "I feel safe here."

Senna smiled as she fought back tears.

"I'm glad, little one."

Korra relaxed even more as the sweet sound of her mother humming met her ears. This was the most relaxed she had been since before the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira. Finally, after an exhausting two days, after months of running, dodging and fighting, Korra was finally home. It didn't matter that she wasn't in the south pole. To her, her mother's embrace would always be home. And right now, it was enough to help Korra rest. She needed it tremendously. Now that she was in one of the two places she truly felt protected, she could finally let it all go. And she did just that. She wasn't even aware she had started to cry until she felt her mother's hand comb through her hair and heard her encouraging her to cry it out. She buried her face in her mother's chest as the tears continued to fall. She didn't know how, but she knew there was something her mother-make that both of her parents weren't telling her. Finally calming down fifteen-minutes later, Korra just tried to rest, comforted by the sound of her mother's steady heartbeat.

"Honey, I have to tell you something," her mother started.

Korra raised her head and locked eyes with her. She noticed her mother's voice had started to shake, which meant whatever she had to tell her was bad.

"What is it?" Korra's voice held the fear she was beginning to feel.

"Little one…" Senna's voice trailed off. This was hard. Taking a shaky breath, she forced herself to continue. She grasped Korra's free hand in hers before continuing to speak. "The poison Unalaq used on you did a lot of damage to your body."

"I-I thought Su got it all out when she forced me to throw it up," Korra said, not understanding where her mother was going with her explanation.

"She got most of it out, " her mother corrected her. "There's still a tiny bit left. The fragments are too small for her to attempt to find. Katara might be able to help with that. But honey…the poison was in your system for at least an hour or two before Su metalbendt it out of you. That means it had time to travel through your blood stream."

"Mom, what are you trying to tell me?" Korra's own voice shook as she spoke.

"Lena came and talked to us before you woke up from surgery. She told us that the poison damaged the nerves and muscles in your legs…" Senna's voice trailed off as she tried to fight back the tears. She had to be strong for Korra. Her little girl needed her now. She could fall apart later.

Korra gasped.

"Are you saying I'm para…paralyzed?" It was hard for her to even think it, let alone say the word aloud.

"Not exactly," her mother hedged. She took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "Lena said that…you won't be able to walk for a while."

Korra was silent at the conclusion of her mother's words. She couldn't believe this! It was all too much. Korra backed up as her mother reached out to comfort her. She had to process the news before she allowed herself to be comforted. But as she gazed into her mother's eyes, she could feel her own welling up. Despite her earlier resistance, as the tears overflowed, she fell into her mother's arms, letting out a heart wrenching sob in the process.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay, I'm here. I have you, sweetie. You're not alone. You won't deal with this alone. I promise." Senna planted a kiss on Korra's head as she ran a hand through her hair.

"How long?" Korra whispered.

"I don't know," her mother softly answered. "I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. I'm so sorry, honey."

Korra just buried her face in her mother's shoulder as the torrent of tears continued to fall. She wasn't even aware when her father joined them. All she felt was extreme pain and fear. All she could do was cry and cling to her mother for the support she needed. Her mother was the only one standing between her and the bottomless abyss of her fears and doubts. Korra soon felt her father's hand come to rest on her shoulder. She let him comfort her, not having the strength to jerk away. As she cried, she listened to her parent's whispered conversation. The sound of their voices calmed her a little, but she was still in a great deal of emotional pain. It was so great, it overrode the physical pain she had been feeling for the past few hours. She could feel her mother's hand combing through her hair while her father rubbed her back in gentle, slow circles. She closed her eyes against another stream of tears as she tried to concentrate on her mother's voice. She was asking her something, but Korra wasn't paying attention. The sensation of something being pressed against her lips brought Korra out of her emotional state for a minute. She sipped at the water as more tears flowed. She was vaguely aware of her father leaving the room. As her breathing started to quicken, she heard her mother coaxing her to take slow, deep breaths. Korra tried, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as her emotions overtook her. She heard her father return a few minutes later. She felt a slight pinch in her left arm just as her world went black...

******

Korra groaned as her eyes opened what felt like hours later. She felt slightly nauseous as she struggled to wake up. The first thing she noticed was the fact that she couldn't stretch out. She felt someone holding her. Realizing she was still with her mother, she let out a breath as she tried to not start crying again.

"Mom?" She whispered.

"Shh, little one, I still have you," her mother assured her. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, nauseous and really sore," Korra answered.

"Okay. The nausea should subside soon. It's from the sedative Lena gave you. You were pretty worked up, honey. And my usual methods of calming you weren't working," Senna explained.

"Uh-huh," Korra swallowed hard as she spoke. She tried to fight the bile inching its way up her throat for as long as she could.

"Asami wants to see you," her mother informed her.

"No," Korra said simply.

"Honey, it might do you some good to see-" her mother started, but Korra cut her off.

"Mom, I said no," she said more adamantly this time.

"Okay, little one. After you get settled for the night, do you want to see Sienna?"

"Yes, please?" Korra replied.

"Okay," Senna planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm gonna stay with you tonight. Lena said you can go home in a week."

Korra nodded. As she swallowed hard again, she realized she was losing the battle with her stomach.

"Mom, I'm gonna…gonna throw up," she clapped her free hand over her mouth as the sudden urge to heave came over her.

"It's okay, little one," Senna helped her daughter to sit up and placed the basin underneath of her chin. She soothed Korra as she brought up the contents of her stomach twice in a row. Pressing a cup of water to Korra's lips, she encouraged her to sip at it slowly.

"Mom, I wanna lie down," Korra requested.

"Okay, sweetie," with that, Senna helped Korra to lay as comfortably as possible. Landing a kiss to her forehead, she stood. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get Sienna for you."

"Thanks," Korra whispered. She heaved a sigh as she listened to her mother leave the room. She couldn't wait to see her sweet girl again. It wasn't long before her mother returned. Korra allowed her to help her sit up again. The minute she placed Sienna in her arms, Korra let the tears fall. These tears were different. They weren't ones of fear or pain, but of pure relief.

"Sienna, oh my sweet girl, I'm so glad you're okay. Are you being good for Aunt Jinora and Asami? I love you so much, sweetheart." Korra planted a kiss on Sienna's right cheek and hugged her close. She turned to her own mother. "Mom, do you think Lena would put a crib in here so I can take care of her as much as I can?"

"I don't see why not. I'll go ask her," with that, Senna left the two alone.

Korra managed a small smile for her baby as she glanced down at her.

"It's okay now, sweet girl. We're both safe. Nobody will hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Sienna. Mama's sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I love you," Korra let a few more tears fall as she glanced down at the precious miracle in her arms.

"Lena and your Dad are bringing a crib in now," her mother informed her.

Korra hadn't even noticed she had returned.

"Okay," she replied. She wiped at her eyes with her free hand.

"Korra, you have nothing to feel guilty about," her mother assured her.

"You heard me, huh?" Korra asked.

Senna nodded.

"It wasn't your fault Sienna was taken. The important thing is you went after her."

"But I couldn't protect her. When push came to shove, I couldn't protect her," Korra blinked back more tears.

"Honey, I know exactly how you feel," her mother said softly.

This got Korra's attention.

"You do?"

Senna nodded.

"When Unalaq and his friends tried to kidnap you the first time, I felt so helpless. I felt like I failed you as a mother."

"Mom, you didn't fail me. You're awesome. I love you," Korra managed a small smile for her.

"I love you too, little one. But at the time I felt like I had failed because I couldn't protect you. But I came to realize that I would get another chance to do so. And I did. And so will you. Sienna loves you. She won't remember this. I know you will. But if you choose to learn from it, it'll make you stronger instead of weaker."

Korra nodded. She understood what her mother was saying. That didn't mean it was any easier to do. The sound of the door opening caused Korra to look up. Her father and Lena entered with a crib between them. She thanked them both as they set it up.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Tonraq walked over and kissed her cheek.

"It's my pleasure, Korra," Lena smiled at her. She came over and started examining her.

Korra handed Sienna over to Senna until Lena was finished.

Sienna started to cry the minute she was no longer with her mother.

Senna did her best to comfort her, but Sienna wanted one person and one person only. She quieted down when Senna started to sing, but she was still upset.

"Shh, shh, it's' okay, sweetheart, yeah, you'll be back with your Mama soon," Senna soothed.

"I'm almost done," Lena assured Korra.

"it's okay," Korra assured her. "Sienna's okay. She's just not happy."

"I have a two-year-old at home, so I know exactly what they can be like. I love Kaia beyond belief though."

"I feel the same way about Sienna," Korra agreed.

The minute Lena was done, she left to check on another patient.

"Aw, here you go, sweetie. There's Mama," Senna placed Sienna back in Korra's arms. She made sure Korra had her as securely as she could before letting go.

"Hi, my sweet girl. It's okay. Mama has you now. Shh, shh, oh listen to all that noise you're making," Korra cooed at the two-week-old. "Are you hungry?" with that, she started feeding Sienna. She was relieved when she calmed down a minute later. She asked her mother to burp Sienna since she had the IV in her arm. Her mother was all too willing to help her. Once Sienna was burped, Korra rocked her to sleep and sung to her. She handed her over to Senna so she could tuck her in. It broke Korra's heart not to be able to do it herself, but hopefully in time she would be able to again. Closing her own eyes, Korra fell asleep shortly afterwards. She was completely exhausted. As Korra drifted off into dreamland, she had a feeling she would need all the rest she could get for the days ahead…


	39. Chapter 39

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-39

Korra's eyes opened suddenly much later that night. Sweat broke out on her forehead as tears of fear streamed down her face.

"Dad!" She screamed. Her scream affectively woke Sienna, who began to wail at being disturbed. The sound of her hospital room door opening made Korra shrink back in fear. It was only when she heard her father's familiar, assuring voice in her ear and felt his arms pull her in for a hug, did her breathing start to slow down.

"Shh, princess, everything's okay. I have you. We're both safe."

Korra just buried her face in her father's chest as more tears came. As she caught her breath she spoke.

"Sienna…she's…crying…"

"Your Mom has her," her father assured her. "Honey, was it another nightmare?"

Korra merely nodded as she let out another sob. She heard her mother speak directly to her a minute later.

"Little one, I'm taking Sienna to the lounge to rock her for a while. We'll be back. You're safe with your Dad. I love you," Senna planted a kiss on Korra's head before leaving the room with her granddaughter. Once she was gone, Tonraq turned his attention to the distraught teenager.

"Korra, was it the same one?" He ran a hand through her hair in an effort to keep her calm.

Uh-huh," Korra whispered as more tears came. She was trying to calm down, but she could feel herself still shaking. She soon felt her father start rubbing calming circles on her back. This familiar motion helped her heartbeat slow down.

"That's my girl," Tonraq held her as he continued to calm her down, "just try to get some more sleep. I'm right here."

"I can't!" Kora cried. She could still see the walls of the stone room she had been trapped in every time she closed her eyes.

"Just try. I'm not going to let you go," her father assured her.

"I love you," Korra whispered as her eyes started to close.

"I love you too, sweetheart," her father replied. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, holding his little girl, but he didn't care how late it was. He was willing to do whatever it took to help her get through this difficult time.

*****

"Is Korra asleep yet?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Tonraq glanced up to see his wife standing there. She was holding a fast asleep Sienna in her arms.

"Yeah," he replied, "she fell asleep an hour ago."

"Let me have her," Senna reached out her arms once she had tucked Sienna back in, "you need your rest too."

Tonraq hesitated for a minute before relinquishing their daughter over. He kissed her head and whispered that he loved her the minute the transfer was complete. Standing, he kissed Senna's cheek and the couple exchanged I love you's, before he left to get some sleep in the family room.

Korra stirred as she felt someone else holding her. The minute she heard her mother's soft, gentle voice, she relaxed almost instantly.

"Little one, I'm the one holding you. You're still safe. I have you," her mother assured her.

Korra merely mumbled something unintelligible and fell back to sleep. She was exhausted from the last few days. She thought she heard her mother say she loved her before sleep claimed her for the rest of the night…

******

Korra awoke the next morning to the sound of people talking around her. She recognized her mother as well as Lena's voices. She was too tired to really register what they were saying at first. A few minutes later, she heard her mother address her.

"Korra, you're awake. Are you hungry?" Her mother came over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"No," Korra replied. She truly wasn't hungry. She didn't feel as nauseous anymore, but she didn't have much of an appetite either.

Senna sighed. She knew she had to walk this line carefully. While she didn't want to push Korra too soon, she also knew there were things her daughter had to do whether she wanted to or not. Deciding to leave the topic of eating alone for the time being, she asked her a different question.

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little," Korra admitted. She accepted the cup of water melon juice her mother offered her and drank half of it in one gulp.

"You need to take it slow," her mother advised.

Korra nodded. She finished the rest of it at a slower pace, earning a smile of approval from her. Handing the cup back, she relaxed as she felt her mother comb a hand through her hair.

"Little one, Lena has to do a scan to make sure all of the poison is out," Senna explained.

Korra shook her head, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"I can be there with you or your Dad, whoever you want," her mother comforted, "but it has to be done."

Korra sighed, resigning herself to the procedure.

"You, please," she whispered, matching her mother's tone.

"Okay," her mother kissed her forehead. "You're going to get through this. We're going to help you."

Korra squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to fight back tears. She wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Much sooner than Korra would have liked, she was lying in a bed in another part of the hospital. Her mother was standing next to her, running a hand through her hair and speaking soothingly, trying to keep her distracted.

"I'm not leaving you," Senna assured her.

"I know," Korra said as she tried to fight back another set of tears. She hated this! She had never cried this much except for right after Amman had taken her bending away. She felt as helpless as she had back then and she didn't like it!  
Lena joined them a minute later. She patted Korra's shoulder and Korra fought against the urge to jerk away. She knew Lena was just doing her job. She also knew the young woman cared about her, but that didn't mean she had to like what was about to happen.

"Korra, do you think you can drink this for me?" Lena held a tiny cup out to the eighteen-year-old.  
Korra hesitated as she looked at the liquid within. As the smell hit her nose, she suddenly regretted eating that sandwich for lunch an hour or so ago. Despite her reservations, she nodded.  
"You only have to drink it once," Lena assured her, "it'll help me see the results better."  
Korra shrugged and drank the liquid in one swallow. She took a few deep breaths to keep from gagging. She had tasted better.  
"Just try to relax," Lena advised, "the scan itself is painless."  
"Okay," Korra said. She glanced at her mother.  
Senna read her daughter immediately.  
"Little one, we'll go back to your room as soon as this is done," she smoothed a few strands of hair out of Korra's face.  
Even though a part of Korra was mildly interested in seeing the scan in action, she was feeling too tired to appreciate it. A few minutes after the scan began, she opened her eyes suddenly and grabbed her mother's attention as fast as she could. Senna was in the middle of answering a question Lena had just asked her.

"Ma-Mom," Korra managed to say before clapping a hand over her mouth as she started to heave. Her mother gently tried to pry her hand away as she slipped something underneath of her chin. As Korra threw up the medicine, she could hear her mother encouraging her to get it up and assuring her she would feel better soon. Once her stomach finally calmed down, Korra laid back against the pillow and tried to catch her breath.  
"Little one, its okay," her mother pressed a cup of water to her lips.  
Korra shook her head and tried to push it away, but she didn't have the strength.

"Honey, it's just water," her mother told her.  
Korra finally managed to take a sip or two.  
"There you go," Senna put the cup down once Korra was done.  
When Lena returned, Senna told her what had happened.  
"Okay, it's all right. We were able to finish the scan."  
"What did you find?" Her best friend inquired.  
"There's still some poison left," Lena informed them.  
Korra started to shake with fear at this news. That was the last thing she wanted to hear.  
"How can you remove it?" Senna asked. She was stroking Korra's hair.  
"Dr. McKenna is a skilled metal bender," Lena told her, "we need to do an extraction procedure to remove the rest of the poison. You can be there," she assured her.  
Korra relaxed a little upon hearing this. She didn't know if she could go through it without her mother there to help her.  
"When does it have to be done?" Senna asked.  
"As soon as possible would be best," Lena replied. "Probably later today."  
"Okay."  
As Lena wheeled Korra back to her room, the teenager's mind was reeling. As much as she wanted to get all the poison out, she didn't like the sound of the extraction procedure at all. She prayed it wasn't as painful as it sounded…


	40. Chapter 40

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-40

Korra glanced up two hours later as her hospital room door opened and Asami entered. The Avatar turned away, not really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. She was still feeling afraid about the upcoming extraction procedure and she just wanted to be left alone.

"Hi," Asami sat in a chair next to Korra's bed.

"Hey," Korra said without much feeling behind it. She kept her gaze trained on the window across the room. She figured if she focused her attention on something else, Asami might get the point and leave. Finally, after a few minutes passed with neither of them saying anything, Korra broke the silence.

"Thanks for taking care of Sienna for me. I really appreciate it," her words were sincere. She prayed they carried over in her voice.

"You're welcome," Asami smiled. She was aware Korra was afraid and she wanted to help her. "No thanks needed. I enjoyed helping out. We're friends. That's what friends do for one another."

Korra nodded. She sighed as a few tears streamed from beneath her eyes despite her effort to hold them back.

"If you want to talk, I'm here," Asami offered.

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," Asami stood a few minutes later. She turned back to Korra before leaving, "Do you want anything?"

"I can't eat anything until after this thing is done," Korra informed her friend.

"Okay. Well I'll come see you later then," Asami told her.

"Okay," Korra whispered. She listened to Asami's footsteps get further away before letting the remaining tears fall. That's how her mother found her a few minutes later.

"Honey…" Senna sat on the side of Korra's bed and reached her arms out, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

Korra allowed her mother to comfort her, feeling safe for the first time since that morning.

"It's okay to be scared," her mother assured her, "I'll be there with you. I won't leave you unless Lena tells me I have to."

Korra shuddered at the thought. She relaxed a little as her mother combed a hand through her hair. Closing her eyes against more tears, she was soon fast asleep in her mother's arms.

******

Korra awoke to someone gently shaking her right shoulder. She opened her eyes and locked them with her mother's identical ones.

"Little one, it's almost time for you to go down. Do you want me with you or your Dad?"

It took Korra a minute to comprehend what her mother was talking about. It suddenly all came back to her. She started to shake as her stomach flipped unpleasantly. She reached her hand out towards her mother and Senna took it without hesitation.

"I'll be here when you're done," Tonraq leaned down and kissed Korra on the forehead, "I love you, princess."

"I love you too," Korra said as another shudder coursed through her body. She squeezed her mother's hand as Lena wheeled the gurney down to the procedure room. Once inside, Lena went to get things ready.

"Mom, I…I'm scared!" Korra admitted, tears shining in her eyes.

"Honey, it's okay," her mother comforted. She reached out and stroked her daughter's hair, "I'm not going to leave you."

Korra squeezed her mother's hand to show her she had heard her as a sob escaped her lips.

Senna couldn't help it. She let go of Korra's hand and pulled her into her arms. Kissing the top of her head, she encouraged her to cry as she comforted her, hoping it would be enough.

A few minutes later, Lena returned with Dr. McKenna in toe.

"Korra, honey, we're gonna get started soon," Lena explained.

Korra merely whimpered as she felt her mother help her to lie back down.

"Little one, I'm right here," Senna took her daughter's trembling left hand in hers while she made sure the two doctors had room to work.

"I'm going to give you something to relax you," Lena explained. She came up on Korra's right and prepared to give her a mild sedative.

Korra squeezed her mother's hand even tighter as she felt the medicine go in. As her tense muscles relaxed, she suddenly swallowed hard. She tried to keep it to herself, but her mother was quicker.

"Little one, are you feeling sick to your stomach?"

"Uh-huh," Korra allowed her mother to help her turn on her left side just as she heaved, vomiting into a basin Senna had just placed underneath of her chin. She repeated the action once more before her mother was able to help her lie straight again.

While Lena went to rinse out the basin and bring it back, Dr. McKenna explained the procedure to Korra and Senna.

"We're going to do a scan to see how much poison is left. I'll put the medicine through Korra's IV since the sedative made her nauseous. Once we figure out how much is in there, we'll start the procedure. Halfway through, I'm going to give her something to drink right before I finish the extraction. It's a medication that will help the procedure along. The medicine will help her body do the rest once the extraction has reached a certain point."

"She needs to vomit the rest of it up?" Senna guessed with a frown.

"I'm afraid so," Dr. McKenna sighed.

"Mom, no! Please, don't make me…" Korra's voice trailed off as she locked her fearful eyes with her mother's. She started to cough from working herself up.

Senna gently patted Korra's back.

"Shh, little one, it's going to be okay. It's the only way the poison can be removed," she gently explained.

Korra nodded as a few more tears fell.

It was breaking Senna's heart to see her little girl going through this. She was just relieved she could be there to help her. Turning to Dr. McKenna she asked, "Does the second medication have any side effects?"

"Korra might get sick one more time after the initial procedure. And it could cause stomach pain for a little while," she answered.

"Great," Korra mumbled.

Senna sighed. She didn't have the heart to scold Korra for her attitude.

Lena returned shortly after that. She set the basin down on the table before turning to Korra and Senna.

"Did Dr. McKenna explain everything?"

"Yes," Senna replied.

"Okay. Korra, are you ready?" Lena kindly asked.

Korra shook her head, but something told her she didn't have a choice. She tried to take deep breaths as she felt Dr. McKenna put the medicine from earlier that morning into her IV. She was surprised when the urge to throw it back up didn't come. Trying to relax as best she could, she waited for the procedure to start.

"Korra, I'm gonna start now," Dr. McKenna informed her. "I'll let you know when I'm going to put the other medicine in."

"Okay," Korra said softly. She was starting to feel the sedative now. She wasn't tired exactly, but she did feel a little more relaxed than earlier. As the procedure began, Korra squeezed her mother's hand for dear life while small whimpers escaped her lips.

"Shh, little one, it's okay, I'm right here…" Senna ran her hand through Korra's hair and started to softly sing a lullaby she used to sing to her when she was a little girl.

"Mom, it hurts!" Korra cried, not being able to help herself.

"I know, little one, I know," her mother soothed, "it'll be over soon," Senna fought back tears at her daughter's pain and distress. She would trade places with her in a heartbeat if she could.

After fifteen-minutes that felt like fifteen years to Korra, the pain started to subside a little.

"Korra, honey, I'm gonna give you the medicine I told you about now. Once I do, I'm going to finish the procedure and you can go back to your room and sleep. I'm going to have your Mom put the basin underneath of your chin. If you feel yourself starting to vomit after I give this to you, you need to let it come. Don't fight it. It's the only way the poison will be able to get out."

"Uh-huh," Korra said through her tears as she tried to calm herself down. She soon felt a slight burning sensation go up her right arm as Dr. McKenna injected the medication. She was just lying there, trying to ignore the pain when she suddenly heaved without warning. She felt Lena gently, but quickly help her to roll on her side as her mother slipped the basin underneath of her chin. As she vomited for a second and then a third time, more tears of pain streamed down her face. As she gagged before heaving for a fourth time, she heard her mother's soothing voice encouraging her to let it come and assuring her she would be okay.

"Thatta girl, that's my girl, just get it up, little one. It's okay…" Senna let a few tears fall as she was forced to be a witness to her daughter's pain, but unable to stop it.

Catching her breath five minutes later, Korra was finally able to lie back down. She shook her head as she felt her mother press a cup of water to her lips.

"Mom, I can't. If I drink that, I'll throw up again," she informed her as she felt her stomach gurgle unpleasantly at the thought.

"Okay, little one, it's okay," Senna put the cup down and smoothed Korra's hair off of her face. She turned to Dr. McKenna. Lena had left to inform the others that Korra was done. "Did you get it all?"

"I'm pretty sure we did," she replied. "We need to do another scan tomorrow. We'll know more then. Now, Korra just needs rest. Don't worry if she doesn't eat anything tonight. She's getting the nutrients she needs through her IV for now. She'll be more likely to start eating again tomorrow."

"Okay," Senna sighed.

"Is there something Korra usually takes for pain at home?" Dr. McKenna inquired.

Senna nodded. She told Dr. McKenna the name of the medicine she usually gave Korra for headaches and mild stomachaches.

"I'm going to give her a higher dosage of it just to help her through the night. It won't hurt her," Dr. McKenna assured both of them. With that, she left to retrieve it.

"Mom, it still hurts!" Korra whimpered.

"Sweetie, I know it does. You'll feel better soon. You can sleep when you go back to your room."

"Will you stay, please?" Korra's voice matched her mother's volume and tone, the sedative taking its toll on her.

"Of course I will," she assured her. She leaned down and planted a kiss on Korra's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed. She didn't even notice when Lena came back and started wheeling her back to her room as sleep found the eighteen-year-old at last…


	41. Chapter 41

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-41

Korra's eyes opened sometime later. She groaned as pain ripped through her stomach. She was confused by this for a second. It only took her a few minutes to remember what had happened a few hours ago. Letting out a painful whimper, she soon heard her mother's soothing assurances in her left ear.

"Little one, shh, it's okay. I'm right here. Daddy will be back. He went to rock Sienna for a while."

"Mom, my stomach…hurts!" Korra whimpered through gritted teeth.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be right back," she was about to leave but was stopped by the sound of Korra heaving suddenly. She managed to help her to turn to her left and slipped the basin underneath of her chin before she actually vomited. It happened once more before Korra found relief. She was still in pain, but the nausea was subsiding slowly.

"Little one…okay, honey, I'll be right back," with that, Senna rinsed the basin out, put it back on the table and went to find Lena. She returned with her best friend a few minutes later.

"This should help you feel better," Lena administered the higher dose of bray zine and left so that Korra could rest.

"I'll stay with you until you're asleep again," Senna sat down next to Korra's bed and started stroking her hair. She hummed softly, hoping it would help Korra calm down.

It took Korra a good fifteen minutes, but she was finally able to fall back to sleep.

"I love you, little one," Senna leaned down and kissed Korra's cheek. Straightening up, she glanced over at the door to see Tonraq enter the room.

"How's Korra doing?" he inquired. He tucked Sienna back in before coming to stand next to his wife.

"She woke up in pain and vomited twice. Lena gave her a higher dose of bray zine to help her through the worst of it. I just sung her back to sleep. Tonraq, it's so hard to see her this way…" Senna's voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She let them fall, knowing she had to release her emotions if she was going to help Korra.

"I know," her husband agreed. He pulled her in for a comforting hug, kissing the top of her head. "I feel the same way. Korra's going to be fine. She'll get through this. Most importantly, she'll have us to help her."

Senna nodded in agreement.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Tonraq bent down and captured Senna's lips in a more romantic kiss. Pulling away, he asked, "Did you eat anything since this morning?"

"No," his wife replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Let's go get something to eat," he pulled away and reached for her hand.

Senna gave it to him, even as her eyes sought their daughter and a worried frown crossed her pretty features.

"Lena's right outside at the nurse's station. If it'll make you feel better, Asami's in the waiting area. I'm sure she'll sit with Korra until we get back."

"Okay," Senna said after a few minutes of debating in her mind. She really didn't want to leave Korra, but she knew she had to take care of herself. Whispering to Korra that she loved her, she followed Tonraq out of the room. They found Asami reading a book and listening to an old pro-bending match on the radio.

"How's Korra?" she asked the moment she saw the water tribe couple.

"She's sleeping for now," Senna replied. "She's just really having a hard time. Would you mind doing us a favor?"

Asami put the paper down and stood.

"Not at all. What's up?"

Senna smiled gratefully at her.

"Would you mind going to sit with Korra for a little while? Tonraq and I are going to get something to eat and I want to call Tenzin and brief him on what's going on."

"Sure thing," Asami replied. With that, she left in the direction of Korra's room.

"See?" Tonraq gently wrapped an arm around Senna's shoulders, "I told you Asami wouldn't mind."

"She's really a good friend for Korra," Senna observed.

"I definitely agree with you on that," her husband lead the way down to the cafeteria as they continued to talk about Asami and Korra's friendship, along with their daughter's friendship with Bolin.

Meanwhile, Korra's eyes opened a little while after her parents had left. Glancing around the room, she sighed with relief when she saw Sienna sound asleep in her crib. Doing a double take when she saw Asami sitting in the chair her mother had occupied a half an hour ago, Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Your parents went to get something to eat," Asami explained. "They asked me to sit with you so you wouldn't wake up alone."

Korra nodded. She sighed as she tried to get comfortable.

"Are you hungry?" Asami asked.

"Would everyone stop asking me that!" Korra shouted in frustration. Her shout affectively woke Sienna from her slumber. Korra muttered a choice word that she would never utter in front of Senna and berated herself silently for waking her daughter.

"I'll get her," Asami stood and went over to the crib. Picking the infant up, she swayed with her for a minute or so before bringing her over to Korra. She made sure her friend had a good grip on her before sitting back down.

"Thanks," Korra muttered. She blushed as she spoke the next two words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I…I'm just really…" her voice trailed off as she turned away, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"I know you're having a hard time," Asami said softly, "I want to help you. I don't just mean watching my niece. I mean I want to be there for you. I do care about you, Korra."

"I know," Korra whispered. She wiped at her eyes with her free hand. Bending down, she kissed Sienna's right cheek. "I'm sorry, sweet girl. I didn't mean to wake you up. Mama is so sorry. I love you, honey."

Sienna responded by snuggling into her mother's hold and making a contented noise before grabbing Korra's pinkie with her hand.

"I say she forgives you," Asami smiled at the sight.

Korra managed a small smile of her own. It suddenly turned into a frown of panic as her stomach started to churn. She held Sienna out to Asami while swallowing hard twice in a row.

Asami took the baby and quickly tucked her back in before going to help her friend. Snatching the basin from the bedside table, she slipped it underneath Korra's chin. She spoke gently to her as her friend lost the contents of her stomach.

Once her stomach calmed down, Korra turned and buried her face in Asami's shoulder as tears of frustration cascaded down her cheeks. She hated this! She didn't mind showing her true emotions to her parents and even Tenzin and Katara, but she never wanted Asami to see her this way.

"Shh, Korra, its okay, its okay…you don't have to hide how you're really feeling from me. I can take it. I want to help you through it," Asami hugged her friend as she spoke, hoping Korra would believe her words of truth and open up to her more.

"I…I didn't want you to see me this way!" Korra confessed tearfully.

"Why not?" Asami asked. She gently smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair away from her face as she spoke.

"Ba-because I…I'm sa-supposed to be strong for everyone else," she explained.

"That's not true," Asami countered.

Korra glanced up at her friend as more tears streaked down her face.

"You just went through something horrible. You're allowed to cry, you're allowed to be angry and scared…it's normal," her friend assured her.

"I hate feeling so weak," Korra tearfully confessed. "I want to feel like myself again."

"You will," Asami assured her. She ran a hand through Korra's hair while hugging her. "It's just gonna take time. You can't rush your recovery."

Korra nodded. She let out another sob as her breathing started going back to normal. She was able to calm down a few minutes later.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No thanks needed," Asami smiled warmly at her, "I'm proud of you for letting me in."

Korra nodded. She had a question for Asami, but she didn't know how to ask it.

"What's up?" Her friend inquired. She knew Korra had something on her mind.

"Would you…would you mind staying with me tonight? My parents need a break. I want to give them one."

"Not at all," Asami grinned.

Korra managed a small smile for her friend.

When Senna and Tonraq got back, Korra suggested the idea to them.

"Little one, I don't know…" her mother frowned.

"That's a lot to ask of Asami," Tonraq brushed some of Korra's hair back and kissed her forehead.

"I really don't mind," Asami told them. "I want to help Korra."

"We know you do, sweetie," Senna turned to the slightly older girl, "but I would feel better if one of us was at least nearby."

"Mom, you've been with me since the third day I was in here," Korra pointed out. "You and Dad need a break. Lena will be here and you know she'll check on me every few hours until she goes home and Ava gets on. Then she'll tell her to do the same thing. I'll be fine. I'll call you guys if I need you."

Senna glanced at her husband. They shared a look before Senna sighed.

"Okay, honey. We'll try it. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Korra asked.

"You let us take Sienna home with us. She needs a break too."

"Deal," Korra relented. She would miss her sweet girl, but she would see her the next day. Besides, she knew her parents would take good care of her. So two hours later, Senna and Tonraq told Korra they loved her, gave her hugs and in Senna's case a tiny lecture on listening to everything Lena told her and get rest and the couple left with Sienna. Once they were gone, Asami turned to Korra.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Tell me about what you've been doing while I've been in here," Korra requested.

"Well Su wanted me to check out everything on…" Asami's voice trailed off. She didn't want to say Kuvira's name, fearing Korra would have a flashback or it would attribute to her nightmares. "…she wanted me to help her catch her."

Korra nodded.

"What about the boys?"

"Well I talked to Mako yesterday. He told me to tell you he hopes you feel better. Bolin was really upset. He wanted to come and see you, but I managed to persuade him not to until you're back on air Temple Island. When are they going to spring you?"

"Hopefully sometime next week," Korra replied. She yawned, making Asami frown in concern.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," she suggested. "I'll read or something until you wake up."

Korra was about to protest, but decided not to as another yawn escaped. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to get comfortable. As her eyes closed, she was asleep within minutes…

*****

Korra shot up in bed much later that night, crying and shaking. As she tried to get her breathing under control, she screamed in terror. As more tears came, she cried out for the one person she had wanted during the whole incident with Unalaq and Kuvira.

"Dad!"

"Korra, it's okay, you're not alone."

She heard a female voice assuring her, but she wasn't sure who it was at first.

"Ma-Mom?" She asked.

"No," the voice answered.

It was then that Korra remembered the day's events.

"Asami," she said as she choked back another sob.

"Yes," Asami replied. She was next to Korra at this point. She made sure to sit on the left side so that she didn't risk pulling out her friend's IV. "I'm right here." She reached out and laid a hand on the Avatar's trembling shoulder.

"I…I…was back there and Kuvira was…she was poisoning me and…" Korra's voice trailed off as she let out a sob.

"You're safe now," Asami assured her. She gently pulled Korra in for a hug, hoping she could help her feel better.

Korra buried her face in Asami's shoulder as the tears continued to fall.

"Shh, shh, its okay, its okay…I'm here," Asami comforted.

Just then, a doctor with brown hair and green eyes entered.

"Are you girls all right?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah," Asami replied. "Korra just had a nightmare."

The doctor nodded. She frowned when she saw the confused look on Asami's face.

"I'm Ava. I'm a friend of Lena's. She asked me to check on Miss Korra here."

Asami nodded.

"We're okay. I'm just trying to calm her down."

Ava nodded. She made sure Korra's IV wasn't empty and checked a few other things before leaving them alone. She asked Korra if she was in any pain. When the teenager said no, Ava left the two girls alone.

"Asami?" Korra whispered.

"Yeah?" Asami continued rubbing Korra's back.

"Don't leave me, please?"

"You got it," Asami said earnestly. She got as comfortable as she could while maintaining a hold on Korra. She was relieved Korra wasn't pushing her away.

"Try to get some more sleep. I'm right here," Asami leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Korra's head.

"Okay," Korra whispered. She closed her eyes a minute later and snuggled into her friend's embrace as sleep found her once again. She just prayed it was a peaceful one this time…


	42. Chapter 42

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-42

Senna rolled over in bed. She felt Tonraq pull her close from behind. She had just finished rocking Sienna to sleep after her midnight feeding. As Senna tried to close her eyes, she heaved a sigh instead.

"Honey, she'll be fine," Tonraq planted a kiss on her right cheek.

"I just hate leaving her there," Senna confessed.

"We'll see Korra tomorrow," her husband reminded her. "Lena or Asami haven't called us since we left. That means things are probably all right."

Senna sighed.

"You're probably right. Let's try to get some sleep. I love you," she yawned as she spoke.

"I love you too," her husband pulled her in for a hug. With that, they both let sleep find them shortly afterwards.

******

Korra's eyes opened the next morning to find a blinding blizzard outside. She quickly shut them again in an attempt to get some more sleep. Opening them quickly a minute later, she almost started to panic when she didn't see Sienna in her crib. Remembering where her daughter was and that she was safe helped Korra calm down. As she tried to move, she found she couldn't. She could feel something soft beneath her head. It felt like another person's arm. Realizing she had fallen asleep in Asami's arms, Korra tried to pull out of the embrace without waking her friend. She was successful until the phone outside her hospital room rang.

Asami's emerald eyes slowly opened. She glanced over at Korra as she watched her lay down on her own.

"Morning," she yawned. "Did you sleep better the second time around?"

"Yeah, I did," Korra realized. She smiled, "Thanks to you."

"No thanks needed," Asami smiled back. She was about to say something else when Lena walked in.

"Hi girls," she greeted. She turned to Korra. "Korra, Senna just called. She and your Dad are going to try their best to get here. But with the ever storm raging out there, she doesn't know when they'll be able to come. She's determined to do it though," Lena rolled her eyes with a smile. Korra managed a tiny giggle.

"If anyone can do it, it's Mom," the teenager said knowingly. "Dad will probably try to use his snowmobile to get them here after lunch."

Lena nodded.

"We need to do another scan to see if there's any more poison left. I was thinking we could get it out of the way before lunch."

"That's fine with me," Korra mumbled. She just wanted it over with.

"All right. I'll be back to get you in a few hours. Your parents already know what's going on," with that, she left.

Korra tried her best not to show her fear, but Asami was too quick for her.

"I'll come with you," she offered.

"You don't have to do that," Korra insisted as she willed herself not to start shaking, "the scan isn't a big deal. I just hope there isn't any more poison left."

"I know I don't have to. I want to," Asami rested a hand on her friend's left shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Korra locked eyes with the older girl.

"I'm positive," Asami replied.

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

"No thanks needed," Asami winked at her.

*****

Sooner than Korra would have liked, she was in the same room waiting for the second scan to begin. True to her word, Asami was standing next to her, trying to help her endure it.

Korra had talked to her parents a half an hour ago. Just as she suspected, her mother had told her they would be there sometime after lunch with the help of her father's snowmobile. Korra assured her parents that Lena was taking good care of her and Asami was keeping her company. She asked about Sienna and her mother assured her she was fine.

Now as Korra lay there, waiting for Lena to give her the medicine, she wished with all her heart that her mother was with her now. While she appreciated Asami's help and knew she cared, Korra missed the comfort and reassurance only her Mom could give her.

"Okay, sweetie, here we go," Lena held the cup out to the eighteen-year-old.

Taking a deep breath, Korra drank it down in one gulp. Just like last time, she had to swallow twice and take a few deep breaths or risk throwing it back up. As her breathing slowed down, she squeezed Asami's hand and closed her eyes.

"It's okay," Asami comforted, "I'm right here."

"What was the worst match you ever saw?" Korra asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Asami caught on and answered the question. She made sure to put as much detail into the story as possible so that it lasted longer than normal.

Ten minutes later, the scan was over.

Korra glanced over at Lena, who was frowning. Her expression made Korra's stomach drop.

"There's more poison left, isn't there?" She softly asked, her tone matching her mother's perfectly.

Lena sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so," she replied.

Korra had a feeling she knew what that meant. She prayed with all her heart that her parents were able to get there before Lena and Dr. McKenna had to remove what was hopefully the last of the poison.

"We need to do another extraction," Lena gently explained.

"Can it wait until my Mom gets here?" Korra asked.

Lena sighed.

"It's best if we get it done as soon as possible. Asami can stay, I promise," Lena left the two girls alone and went to get the supplies as well as Dr. McKenna.

Korra tried her best to hold the tears back, but it was hard.

"Korra, it's okay, I'm gonna stay with you," Asami assured her.

"You don't understand," Korra said. She was aware her voice was shaking, but she couldn't help it. "I had to go through one of these yesterday and it was horrible!"

"I'm sorry," Asami frowned.

"It's not your fault," her friend assured her.

A few minutes later, Lena and Dr. McKenna returned.

"Okay, honey, I'm going to give you the same relaxer I gave you before," Lena proceeded to do so as she spoke. She set a basin on the table. "Asami, if Korra starts to throw up, you need to slip that underneath of her chin."

"Okay," Asami agreed.

After the sedative was administered, Lena told Korra there only appeared to be a little more poison left. That meant the extraction would hopefully not be as painful as the first one.

Korra hoped she was right, but something told her it was going to be just as bad. As she swallowed hard from the sedative, she suddenly started to heave. As she felt Asami slip the basin underneath of her chin, she let the tears of fear fall. She just wanted this procedure to be over with. Even more than that, she wanted her Mom there with her.

"There you go, it's okay," Asami soothed as Korra gagged for the second time in five minutes, "just let it come."

Korra caught her breath as her stomach finally calmed down five minutes later. She lay back down, feeling the sedative taking affect almost immediately. She let out a whimper as Dr. McKenna began the procedure. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain, but it didn't work.

Halfway through the extraction, Dr. McKenna stopped what she was doing. She came up alongside Korra on her left and handed her a cup.

Korra took a deep breath to keep from gagging as the smell hit her nose. She drank it down, even though she knew it wouldn't stay there for long. Sure enough, a few minutes later she started to heave without warning. By the time she was done, her throat was burning and her whole body ached. She lay back down with Asami's help and closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep.

"It's okay, just try to rest," Asami encouraged, "I'm not leaving you."

"I want my Mom," Korra whimpered as more pain ripped through her stomach.

"She'll be here soon," Asami soothed. She prayed she was right. She had never seen Korra this upset before and it scared her a little.

Korra let out a small sob as her eyes closed. She soon was asleep, the pain subsiding for the moment…

******

Korra's eyes opened a short time later. She heard a familiar female voice speaking nearby. She soon felt a firm, but gentle hand combing through her hair. Letting her eyes open all the way, she locked them with a set of cobalt ones. She tried to smile at her father, but all she managed was a painful grimace.

"Dad," she whispered. Her throat still hurt from vomiting so much earlier.

"Hey, princess," Tonraq bent down and kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible!" Korra hissed in pain. Her eyes left her father and searched the room for someone else. When she spotted her mother standing near the door, talking to Lena, she sighed with relief. The relief was short lived as her stomach seared with pain a minute later. "Dad, it really hurts!"

"All right, sweetheart, I'll be right back," with that, he left.

Korra listened to him and Lena talk for a minute. She soon felt Lena put something into her IV. A few minutes later, she relaxed as her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey, little one, I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner," Senna planted a kiss on Korra's left cheek.

"You're here now," Korra mumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut, "that's all that matters. I love you."

"We love you so much, honey," her mother assured her. "Just try to get some more sleep. We're not leaving you. Sienna is spending time with Katara."

"Okay," Korra whispered. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep once again. She hoped that when she awoke later, the stomach pain would be gone…


	43. Chapter 43

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this continuation.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 43

Korra shot up in her hospital bed a few hours later, shaking and in tears. She hissed as pain ripped through her stomach. Glancing around the room, she discovered she was alone. The logical part of her brain deduced that her parents had probably gone to get something to eat and they would be back if not one of them soon. As she tried to get her breathing under control, she heard the door open. She soon was met by the concerned voice of her mother.

"Sweetie, it's okay, you're not alone. Was it another nightmare?"

Korra merely whimpered in reply. She allowed her mother to pull her in for a hug. Burying her face in her mother's chest, she let the tears fall. She was starting to feel sick, but she ignored it for the time being.

"Honey, shh, shh…" Senna ran a hand through Korra's hair and held her close, trying to bring her a sense of comfort and safety.

"Mom, I wanna go home!" Korra cried.

"I know you do. You'll be able to go home tomorrow. Friday at the latest," she reported. She tried to get comfortable and Korra tightened her grip.

"Mom, don't let go!" She begged.

"I won't," Senna bent down and kissed Korra on the forehead. "Just try to get some more rest. I have you."

Korra tried, but it wasn't easy. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the fact that she was safe. She was in her mother's arms, the safest place she knew next to when her father held her. As she let out another sob, she tried to concentrate on her mother's heartbeat and the sound of her humming. Before Korra knew it, she was fast asleep again.

Senna sighed as she held her daughter in her arms. She just wanted her to feel better and for the nightmares to go away. She knew both would take time. Heaving another sigh, she looked up in time to see her husband join them.

"Did she have another nightmare?" Tonraq frowned down at their daughter.

Senna nodded. She bent down and kissed Korra's right cheek.

"I'll stay with her for a little while. Why don't you go get a cup of tea," Tonraq sat in the chair next to Korra's bed.

Senna hesitated. She thought about it for a few minutes before relenting. Carefully, she laid Korra down. Covering her with a blanket, she whispered to her that she loved her and that she was safe with her Dad. With that, she left to get a cup of tea for herself and one for her husband.

Tonraq sighed as he watched his wife leave. Glancing down at their daughter, he reached out and gently took her left hand in his right one.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart. Your Mom and I are going to help you through this. I love you, princess," with that, he watched over Korra and waited for her to wake up. He just prayed she was having a semi peaceful sleep this time.

******

The next time Korra opened her eyes it was to find that morning had come. She felt someone holding her hand. Glancing to her left she managed a small smile for her father.

"Hey, Dad," she said softly.

"Hey yourself. How do you feel?"

"Okay," she replied. She prayed her expression supported her lie. She hated to do it, but she was tired of showing weakness. Her father was the last person she wanted to show it to. Realizing he might see through her lie, she tried telling a half truth. "It still hurts a little, but not as badly."

"I'm glad," her father ran a hand through her hair just as Lena joined them.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted Korra. She acknowledged Tonraq with a small smile. Turning back to Korra she said, "We want to do one more scan to make sure we got all of the poison out this time."

"Okay," Korra took a deep breath. She was used to these scans by now. They were painless. She hated getting sick from the medicine, but that was a minor annoyance compared to the pain of the extraction procedure.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Her father offered.

Korra shook her head.

"That's okay, Dad."

"Princess, are you sure?"

Korra nodded.

"I'm sure. I'll be okay. Lena will be with me."

Lena smiled. She could tell Tonraq was concerned for his daughter. She had heard him call her princess enough times to recognize it as a special name and not as an official title.

"Okay," Tonraq gave her a hug. "I'll go and find your mother and tell her what's going on. We'll both be there when you're done." He hesitated at the door.

Korra gave him a brave smile.

"Dad, I'll be okay," she gently insisted.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," Korra assured him.

"Your Dad loves you," Lena assured her as she wheeled her down to the scan room.

"I know," Korra sighed. "I feel bad that I'm causing them to worry so much."

"They're your parents," Lena patted her shoulder affectionately, "it's their job."

Korra nodded in agreement. She just wanted this scan over soon. She prayed all the poison was gone this time.

*******

Meanwhile, Tonraq and Senna were sitting in the waiting room, talking about their daughter.

"I don't understand why she tried to lie to me," Tonraq sighed. "I could tell she was hurting more than she was letting on."

Senna sighed. She reached out and lovingly cupped the side of TOnraq's face in her right hand.

"Honey, Korra thinks she has to be strong for you. She doesn't like to let you see her in pain. She thinks you'll be disappointed in her."

Tonraq shook his head.

"I've never been disappointed in her. She doesn't have to do that. I never told her she had to-"

"I know you didn't," his wife assured him. "You need to talk to her. She needs to hear it from you. She's always been like that."

"I'll talk to her after she gets back from the scan," Tonraq decided.

"Good," Senna let her husband pull her in for a hug, followed by their lips meeting in a romantic kiss. As they pulled away, Senna's thoughts drifted to their daughter. She hoped she was doing okay. "I'm going to call Katara to check on Sienna and then go get lunch for us."

"Okay," Tonraq stood as well. "I'll go wait for Korra to get done. I'll let her know you'll be back soon."

"Just give me an hour or so. I might not even need that long," Senna said.

"Take your time," her husband assured her, "we'll be fine."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Once Senna was gone, Tonraq went back to Korra's room to wait for Lena to bring her back from radiology.

******

Meanwhile, Korra was lying in the scanning room waiting for the results of the scan. She prayed that they were good this time. She had done relatively well without her parents or Asami with her. She had almost thrown up, but the medicine had managed to stay down this time to Korra's surprise. She couldn't wait to get back to her room so she could sleep. She hoped her mother was there this time. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lena came back into the room. The frown on her face made Korra's heart skip a beat. Korra already knew what the result was even before Lena started speaking.

"There's still a little more poison left."

Korra let out a frustrated growl. She tried to calm down so she didn't' accidentally firebend. She wasn't angry with Lena in the least. She just hated the whole situation.

"I know you're tired of going through these, but we need to do another-" Lena started to say, but Korra cut her off.

"Get my Mom, please?" She requested softly.

"Sure," Lena patted her shoulder before leaving the room to find Senna.

Once Lena was gone, Korra let the tears fall. She just prayed this was the last one she would have to endure. She had already been through so much. All she wanted was a break. Was that too much to ask? As more tears fell, she heard Lena return. Turning away, she let another sob escape. But as she heard someone address her, she made an effort to stop crying.

"Princess, it's okay. I'm right here. Your Mom will be back soon. She went to check on Sienna and get something to eat for us," her father explained. He gently brushed a few strands of hair away from Korra's face. Resting a hand on her shoulder, Tonraq frowned when he felt how badly she was shaking.

"Dad, please, don't mention food," Korra pleaded as she felt her stomach start to churn.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Korra shrugged as a few more tears fell despite her efforts to stop them. She felt her father's hand underneath of her chin. As she felt him trying to make her turn to face him she jerked out of his grip.

"Korra, we need to talk," he stated.

"About what?" Korra sniffed back more tears as she spoke.

Tonraq sighed. He knew he had to set things straight with his daughter. The only problem was, he wasn't sure where to start.

"You don't have to stay with me," Korra said, "I'll be okay."

"Sweetheart, I want to stay. You need me and I want to be here for you," Tonraq squeezed her free hand.

"I need Mom," Korra muttered. She prayed her father hadn't heard her.

Tonraq chose to ignore that comment. He knew Korra hadn't meant it as an insult. He was determined to help her through this and show her that she didn't have to hide her fear and pain from him if it was the last thing he did. He just prayed she would let him do so and not fight him too much. As Tonraq heard Korra fighting to stay emotionally strong, he could tell this was going to be more of a challenge than he had anticipated. But he was up for it…


	44. Chapter 44

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

Chapter 44

Korra lay there, trying to ignore the nausea for as long as she could. She had calmed down a little since Lena had administered the mild sedative a few minutes before. She was facing away from her father for the moment. She could feel his hand running through her hair and relaxed at the comforting touch.

"Korra?" Tonraq started. He was aware that the sedative Lena had given his daughter wouldn't put her to sleep, just relax her so she wasn't so worked up during the procedure.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. She turned to face him, despite how uncomfortable she felt with the IV in her arm.

"I love you," he began.

"I love you too," Korra assured him. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I want you to know you don't have to hide your pain or fear from me. I never wanted you to do that. I want to help you too."

Korra was about to reply when they were joined by Lena and Dr. McKenna.

"Korra, we're going to start in a few minutes," Dr. McKenna said kindly.

"Okay," Korra was aware her voice was shaking, even though she was trying her best to keep it steady.

"Princess, it's okay," her father reached out and took her left hand in his right one.

Korra nodded. She squeezed her father's hand as she tried to hold back tears.

The minute Dr. McKenna started the extraction, Korra started losing the battle with her emotions. She tried her best to keep from crying, but the tears came anyway. Even as she managed to stop crying for the most part, she still whimpered in pain every few minutes.

"Shh, princess, it's okay, it'll be over soon," her father soothed.

Korra nodded as an especially bad stab of pain hit her body. She let out a cry.

"Sweetheart, what can I do to help?" Her father sincerely inquired. He hated seeing his little girl going through this.

"I'll…be…okay…" Korra said through gritted teeth.

"What can I do?" Her father insisted.

Korra chanced a glance at him and realized he was serious. As their eyes locked, the teenager was surprised when she didn't see disappointment in their depths. She saw compassion, love and a willingness to help, but there was no disappointment at all.

"What was the stupidest thing you ever did to get Mom's attention?" Korra asked. The last part of her question came out in a hiss of pain that broke Tonraq's heart.

Tonraq got the hint and thought quickly. When he thought he had the perfect story, he began.

"There was this one time I tried penguin sledding and it didn't go well."

"You didn't know how to…ow! Penguin sled?" Korra asked incredulously in the middle of another bout of pain.

"No," her father replied.

"Did Mom teach you?" His daughter inquired.

"She was going to, but then an emergency came up and the lesson had to be postponed. I tried it on my own and something went wrong. Let's just say I got the craziest penguin in the whole tribe."

Korra rolled her eyes at this declaration.

"He was," her father insisted.

"So what happened?" His daughter whispered.

"I got a broken right wrist for my trouble and a small lecture from your mother."

Korra tried her best not to, but a small laugh that sounded more like a sob escaped her lips at the thought of her mother lecturing her Dad.

"I deserved it," her father went on, "I should have waited for her to show me what to do."

Korra nodded. She was about to ask him to tell her another story when Dr. McKenna came up alongside the bed on her left.

"Korra, honey, we're almost done. You need to drink this," she handed her a familiar small cup.

Korra did so, despite how sick she felt. She had no sooner downed the medicine when she gagged and then started to heave. She felt her father help her to sit up while Lena placed a basin underneath of her chin. She tried to hold them back, but tears soon streamed down her face as she was forced to throw up for what seemed like hours, but was really only five minutes or so. She heard her father's words of comfort and reassurance the whole time as he helped her to endure. When her stomach finally calmed down, Korra went to lie back down. She was gently stopped by her father pulling her in for a comforting hug. She buried her face in his chest as more tears came. She was in pain and tired. She just wanted to sleep.

"Shh, shh, princess, I have you, you're safe…" her father ran a hand through her hair as he continued to hold her. He wanted to do everything he could to help her through this. He was just grateful Korra was letting him do so.

The last thing Korra remembered before sleep claimed her was her father telling her he loved her and just to sleep. Soon after that, she drifted off into dreamland…

*******

"So you straightened things out with her?" Senna was sitting next to Kora's hospital bed, running a hand through her hair while the two waited for her to wake up.

Tonraq nodded.

"She actually let me help her," he revealed to his wife.

"I'm glad," Senna smiled at him. "I told you you two would be okay. Did Lena say they got it all this time?"

"She thinks they did. They won't know until they do one more scan tomorrow," her husband informed her.

"I hope they got all of it. I hate seeing Korra having to go through that," Senna sighed as she gazed down at their sleeping child.

"Me too," Tonraq reached out and squeezed his wife's hand.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Korra waking up.

"Daddy?" Was the first word out of Korra's mouth as her eyes opened.

"I'm right here, princess," Tonraq assured her. "You're back in your room."

"How do you feel, little one?" Senna inquired.

"Mom…" Korra mumbled as her eyes locked with her mother's identical ones.

"Shh, I'm here, Korra. It's okay," Senna planted a kiss on her cheek.

"My stomach hurts!" She admitted.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll get Lena to give you something," Senna stood and was about to leave when Korra's voice stopped her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, my little one?" She replied.

"Will you stay with me, please?" Her daughter requested.

"Of course," with that, she left to get Lena.

"Dad?" Korra turned to her father.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there with me. I Know it wasn't easy for you to see me like that."

"Sweetheart, no thanks needed. I love you. I would do it again in a heartbeat," her father reached out and patted her shoulder.

"Let's hope you don't have to," Korra said before swallowing hard. She accepted her father's offer of help as she started to heave a minute later. Once her stomach calmed down, she lay back down and tried to catch her breath.

It wasn't long before Senna and Lena returned.

Lena gave her the higher dose of braizine and checked a few other things before leaving her to rest.

"Are you thirsty?" Senna asked.

"No," Korra shook her head as she closed her eyes in an effort to fall back to sleep.

Senna frowned in sympathy at her daughter.

"She's exhausted," she combed a hand through the eighteen-year-old's hair as she spoke.

"I'm not surprised," Tonraq glanced up at his wife. "Those procedures take a lot out of her."

Senna nodded in agreement. She sat back down in the chair she had occupied earlier and continued to stroke Korra's hair. She just wanted her to feel better.

"Are you hungry?" Tonraq asked.

"A little," she admitted. "I want to stay with her for a little bit longer. Then we can go get something to eat. I'm sure Lena will keep an eye on her for a half an hour or so."

Tonraq nodded.

Twenty-minutes later, Senna gave Korra a kiss, told her she loved her as did Tonraq and the two left to eat dinner. Stopping by the nurse's station on the way, Senna asked Lena to check on Korra in ten minutes.

"No problem," Lena said. "I'm getting off in the next half an hour. But I'll check on her until then. Before I leave, if you're not back by then, I'll tell Ava to look in on her."

"Thanks, sweetie," Senna gave her friend a hug before following her husband down to the café. She was grateful for everything Lena had done for them in the last few weeks. She was truly an amazing friend.

Reaching the cafeteria, Senna and Tonraq got some food and sat down in a booth near the entrance.

The couple ate in silence for the first few minutes.

"So how's Sienna?" Tonraq asked.

"She's good. She and Katara are getting along well."

Tonraq let a small smile grace his lips.

"She must be so happy to have someone to take care of for a while on a non-medical basis."

Senna nodded in agreement.

"Katara was always good with children, even before she and Aang started a family."

"I believe that," Tonraq took another bite of his sandwich as he spoke.

Senna was halfway done her meal when she glanced up and saw her husband had stopped eating. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she saw him put a hand to his forehead. Jumping up from her chair, she was at his side in seconds.

"Honey, what is it?"

Tonraq shook his head as dizziness swept over him.

"I…I'm not sure. I feel dizzy and a little…" his voice trailed off as he suddenly fell to his knees and threw up on the floor.

Senna soothed her husband as he emptied the contents of his stomach. Once he was done, she jumped to her feet and ran to get help. She found Ava just coming on. She explained what was going on and the doctor followed her over to where Tonraq was still kneeling. With another doctor's help, Ava was able to lift him onto a gurney. Once aboard, Ava and her friend pushed it out of the cafeteria and towards the elevator. Senna went alongside it, holding her husband's right hand and talking to him gently throughout the five minute ride. She just prayed he would be okay. Her family had already been through so much. Once they got to the trauma room, Senna stepped back to let Ava and her friend work on Tonraq. She assured him she was still there and listened as Ava questioned him on what had happened.

"I'm going to have to start an IV to rehydrate you. Then we'll go from there," she explained. She proceeded to do the small procedure as she spoke. Once the IV was started, she rehydrated TOnraq, along with giving him some anti-nausea medication. Once she and Marissa determined he was stable enough, Ava walked over to Senna.

"What happened? Is he going to be okay?" Senna asked.

"He should be," Ava assured her. "We think he might be suffering from a delayed reaction to the mercury Korra was poisoned with. Didn't you tell Lena Tonraq was holding Korra when Su extracted the poison?"

"Yes," Senna replied.

"That's probably when the exposure happened," she deduced.

"But why was the reaction delayed. Wouldn't it have been immediate?"

"It depends on the amount of mercury used and the method of extraction," Ava explained. "Since Korra had a lot more poison left in her than Su was able to extract initially, it took a little longer for the reaction to occur."

Senna nodded.

"Can I stay with him?"

"Of course," Ava conscented. "He'll have to be given antibiotics for the next few days to prevent infection and help the symptoms subside. We're going to put him in a room next to Korra's."

Senna nodded.

"Thank you for everything," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Ava replied.

Walking over to her husband's bedside, Senna took his free right hand in hers. She tried not to start crying, but a few tears escaped her eyes before she could stop them. She kissed TOnraq on the cheek and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You have to stop scaring me like this," she softly chided.

Tonraq tried to smile for her, but grimaced.

"I didn't'…I didn't mean to…" his voice trailed off as he started to cough.

"Shh, shh, I know, honey. Just try to stay quiet and rest. You're going to be okay," Senna pressed a cup of water to her husband's lips. After he took a few sips, she set it down again.

"Korra…" Tonraq said as the coughing fit subsided.

"She's fine," Senna assured him.

"No, go be with her. She needs to know what happened. I don't want her to be alone," he explained.

"I don't want you to be alone either," his wife countered.

"Senna, please…go be with her. She needs you," he insisted.

"So do you," she pointed out.

"You can check on me once they bring me up to my room," he told her.

Senna sighed, but eventually gave in.

"I can never say no to you," she said in an effort to lighten the mood. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as his eyes closed.

Standing there for another minute or so, Senna finally left the room and headed up to see Korra. Heaving a shaky sigh as she boarded the elevator, she just prayed her family would be okay soon…


	45. Chapter 45

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

Chapter 45

Korra's eyes opened and locked with her mother's identical ones a few hours later. She could feel her combing a hand through her hair. It took the Avatar a minute to realize her mother's hand was shaking.

"Mom?" She said as she tried to get her Barings.

"Hey little one, how do you feel?" Her mother asked.

"I still hurt," Korra replied. She swallowed hard before asking, "What's wrong? And where's Dad?"

Senna sighed. As she heard Korra swallow hard for a second time, she grabbed the basin off the table and held it underneath her daughter's chin.

"Where's Dad?" Korra repeated before heaving unexpectedly. Once her stomach had settled, she sipped gingerly from a cup of water her mother gave her. Locking eyes with her again, she repeated, "Where's Dad?"

"Honey, I need to tell you something," her mother began. She took Korra's hands in hers and gently squeezed them.

"What?" Korra's heart was beating fast now. She knew whatever her mother was about to tell her wouldn't be good.

"Your Dad had to be admitted for a few days."

"Why?"

"He had a delayed reaction to the mercury Su extracted from you," Senna explained.

Korra shook her head. She believed her mother's words. She just couldn't believe how selfish she had been!

"This is my fault," she said softly.

"Korra, no it isn't," her mother gently, but firmly countered. "Your Dad doesn't blame you and neither do I."

"I blame myself!" Korra shouted in frustration. She didn't bother to hold the tears back as they flowed freely down her face. "He insisted on being with me during the last extraction. I tried to convince him I was fine on my own, but he wouldn't listen! I should have tried harder! I should have…I'm so sorry!" With that, she broke down as heart wrenching sobs racked her form. She felt her mother pull her into her arms for a hug. She didn't fight her, even though she didn't feel she deserved one.

"Little one, shh, listen to me, it's not your fault. It isn't. Dad wanted to be there with you. You couldn't have known this was going to happen," Senna planted a kiss on Korra's head as she tried to fight back her own tears. She was starting to feel helpless herself and she didn't like it. She had always been able to help her family feel better in the past. But she couldn't do anything to help them this time and it hurt her more than anything.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Korra apologized yet again.

"Shh, shh, honey, its okay, its okay…" her mother soothed. She kept up her soothing mantra, hoping it would help Korra calm down. When it didn't appear to be working after five minutes, Senna went to see if Lena could help. Gently laying Korra down, she promised her she would be back. Heading out to the nurse's station, she found Lena getting ready to leave. She hesitated, but Lena got a good look at her expression and was at her side in seconds.

"Senna, what's going on?"

"Can you give Korra something to help her calm down?" Senna requested. "I wouldn't normally ask, but my usual methods aren't working. She's really working herself up."

"Okay. But after I Help Korra calm down, we need to talk," with that, Lena let Senna lead the way back to Korra's room.

Once they got there, Senna pulled Korra into her arms once again. Her daughter was still crying pretty hard.

"Little one, shh, shh, I have you. Lena's going to give you something to help you calm down," she gently explained.

Korra tensed at her mother's words. She expected to feel a needle bite into her skin, but it never came.

"Korra, don't worry," Lena assured her, "this won't hurt at all. I Promise."

Korra soon felt the sensation of a liquid being administered using waterbending. As the sensation continued, Korra suddenly cried out in pain as a flashback hit. She tried to jerk away, but her strength was starting to give out. She thought she heard both her mother and Lena trying to soothe her, but she was too busy trying to pull her mind back to the present to figure it out.

"No! Please, not again! Please, stop!" Korra tearfully begged. She tried to twist in an effort to get away, but someone was holding her tightly.

"Little one, it's okay, you're safe."

Korra heard her mother's voice assuring her, she felt her gentle arms holding her, but she didn't feel safe. She felt the complete opposite. As her mind pulled her back to a time she wanted to forget, she cried out again.

"Aah! Aah! No! Please, stop! Ow!" Korra cried in fear. As she felt the pain spread throughout her body, she let out another painful cry.

"Korra, it's okay, I'm the one holding you."

Korra heard her mother's voice as if it was coming from the end of a tunnel. As she felt another hot wave of pain go through her body, her instincts suddenly took over. She drew upon firebending to protect herself. Extending her right arm, she produced a flame in her hand. Korra heard her mother shout something as she threw the fire, but she didn't care. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her like that again. As the flame left her hand, she fell against her mother's chest, panting from the effort. As her eyes closed, she heard her mother assuring her once again as unconsciousness finally claimed her…

******

The next time Korra's eyes opened, she locked them with her mother's. Turning away, she felt a pang of betrayal in her heart. How could her mother allow Lena to do that to her? Why would she let her be poisoned again?

"Little one, you're awake," Senna reached out and placed her hand on her daughter's right shoulder. She was surprised when Korra jerked away. "Little one? What's wrong?"

"How?" Korra's voice was full of the hurt she felt. She let the tears fall as she continued to speak, "How could you…how could you let her do that to me?"

"Honey, she had to. You weren't calming down for me," her mother explained.

"How could you just sit there and let her…why didn't you protect me?"

Senna felt like Korra had struck her when she heard the pain and betrayal in her voice. It was then that she remembered something that had happened the first or second night after she had arrived to be with Korra.

"Honey, when they poisoned you, did he use waterbending to do it?"

"Yes," Korra whispered as a choked sob escaped her lips.

Senna blinked rapidly to keep from crying herself.

"That's why you reacted the way you did when I offered to…little one…I didn't know. Honey, I'm so sorry, baby…"

"Why didn't you help me?" Korra asked. She didn't jerk away when she felt her mother's hand come to rest on her shoulder for the second time. Nor did she make a move to get closer to her.

"Sweetie, Lena wasn't poisoning you, I promise. I would never let anyone hurt you like that again. She was giving you a sedative to calm you down," her mother explained. "There are two different ways of doing it. It can be given by a needle or through waterbending."

Korra nodded as she let out another sob.

"I was so scared!" She cried. "I…I…I thought she was. And you were just letting her…"

"Never," Senna sat down on the bed next to Korra and wrapped her arm around her. She gently pulled her close, praying her daughter would allow her to comfort her. "Little one, I would never let someone do that to you. I'm so sorry you thought that's what was happening. I'm so sorry that happened to you…" Senna let her own tears fall as she kissed the top of Korra's head. "I love you so much, honey. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or let someone else do it."

Korra buried her face in her mother's chest after a minute as the remaining tears fell.

"I love you too," she whispered. She was about to say something else when she swallowed hard instead.

Senna helped her to sit up and put the basin in place just in time.

"It's okay, that's it, thatta girl, that's my girl, just get it up, it's okay…" she soothed as Korra gagged for the third time.

Once Korra's stomach calmed, she rested her head against her mother's chest once again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Will Dad be okay?" She quietly asked.

"Yes," her mother replied.

"I'm glad," Korra said. "I actually feel a little bit better."

"I'm so glad," her mother hugged her close. "Why don't you try to get some rest, honey. I'm not going anywhere."

"Go check on Dad," Korra told her.

Senna smiled despite the situation.

"You two think alike, you know that?"

"Uh-huh," Korra replied as her eyes closed. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, my little one," Senna bent down and kissed her daughter's cheek. She stayed with her until she was fast asleep. Gently laying her down, she covered her with a blanket and left the room. As she walked next door, she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," she started to apologize.

"Senna, it's okay. Honey, what's wrong?"

Senna glanced up at the sound of Lena's voice and shook her head. She tried to say something, but she was soon overcome by tears.

Lena frowned at the sight of her best friend in so much emotional pain. Reaching out her hand, she took Senna's trembling right one and lead her into the lounge. Once there, she shut the door before giving Senna her full attention. Letting go of her hand, she reached her arms out to her. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Korra's gonna be fine. She's strong. Shh, shh…" she ran a hand through her best friend's hair as Senna let out a sob while burying her face in her shoulder.

"I can't…It's just that first Korra is hurt and now Tonraq's suffering from that delayed reaction…I…I want to help them, but I can't…" her voice trailed off as more tears came.

"Honey, listen to me, you're helping both of them the only way you know how. And believe me when I say it's enough," Lena planted a friendly kiss on Senna's cheek.

"How come it doesn't feel like it?" Senna whispered as more tears came.

"Because you love them so much. They're your family. But you know what?"

Senna shook her head.

"It's enough in their eyes. You were the first person Korra asked for when she woke up here when Tonraq and Tenzin brought her in. That says a lot, honey. You two have a bond that is unbreakable."

"I'm not so sure about that," Senna confessed.

"What do you mean?" Lena inquired.

Senna hesitated as she glanced up and saw the time.

"You need to get home to Kaia," she went to stand, but Lena pulled her back down on to the couch next to her.

"Senna, Kaia is fine. She's with my sister. I want to help you. Talk to me, sweetie."

Senna sighed.

"When you gave Korra the sedative a few hours ago, the reason she fought you so much is because that's how Unalaq…that's how he…he used waterbending to poison her…and when you…she thought she was being poisoned again…" Senna's voice trailed off as a new set of tears came.

"Senna…" Lena reached out and took her friend into her arms again. She stroked her hair and spoke gently to her just like she used to do whenever Senna would have a nightmare about her past back when they were kids and the two would have sleepovers at each other's houses. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that. I'll apologize to her when I see her tomorrow before she's discharged."

Senna nodded as she tried to calm down. As her tears subsided a little, something Lena had just said registered in her brain.

"Korra can go home tomorrow?"

"If the next scan checks out," Lena grinned at her friend.

Senna let a tremulous smile form on her lips.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. Thank you so much," she hugged her best friend and received one in return.

"No thanks needed. You know I consider you a part of my family. I love you."

"I love you too," Senna assured her. "Thanks for listening to me."

"That's what friends are for," Lena stood, extending her hand to Senna in the process.

Senna accepted it and stood as well.

"I'm gonna get going and you should go and see your husband. He's probably wondering where you've been all day."

Senna let out a shaky laugh.

"You're probably right. So he'll be able to come home on Monday?"

"If everything checks out," Lena said. "Oh, I know this might be a bigger battle than it needs to be, but see if you can get Korra to eat something either later tonight or tomorrow morning. It'll get her out of here faster."

"Okay," Senna said as she led the way out of the lounge, "I'll try." She thanked Lena one more time before heading towards her husband's hospital room. Entering it a minute later, she sat down in the chair next to his bed and waited for him to wake up. She was glad he was getting rest. She just prayed their family would be able to be together again soon…


	46. Chapter 46

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I just own the storyline for this epic.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 46

Senna took her husband's free right hand in hers. She squeezed it gently as she waited for him to wake up. The sound of his voice meeting her ears a few minutes later made her glance down at him.

"Senna?"

"Hey, you," she greeted. She tried to smile, but it faltered as a new set of tears fell instead. At the sight of Tonraq trying to sit up, Senna sat on the edge of the bed and helped him to lie back down.

"You need to rest," she insisted as more tears spilled over her features.

"Senna, what's wrong?" he reached out for her hand and she gave it to him.

"Korra can go home tomorrow," she revealed.

"That's great," he smiled. His smile faded as he saw the tears in her eyes. "Honey, what's the matter?"

Senna sighed. She gathered her thoughts together before telling her husband what had happened.

"I told Korra what happened to you. She got really upset. She blames herself. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she didn't believe me."

"Why would she blame herself?" Tonraq asked.

Senna shrugged.

"because you were with her during her last extraction procedure. She thought if you hadn't gone with her, you would be okay."

"That's not what caused it," Tonraq assured her.

"I tried to tell her that," Senna explained.

"So then what happened?" Tonraq inquired.

"Lena had to give her a sedative to help her calm down. Only, she did it through waterbending."

"Okay," Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

Senna shook her head.

"That's when everything went wrong. Korra had a flashback and I couldn't bring her out of it. She was so scared, Tonraq. She even firebended to protect herself. I tried to tell her she was safe, but she couldn't connect her mind with my voice. Then when she woke up she…" Senna's voice trailed off as a new set of tears came. She closed her eyes at the unpleasant memory.

"Senna, sweetie, what is it?" Tonraq pulled his hand out of his wife's hold and wrapped an arm around her instead.

"Korra…she…she thought I had let Lena poison her. She asked me why I didn't protect her…Tonraq, she sounded so hurt and betrayed. I…I told her I would never let anyone do that to her again. I explained that Lena was giving her a sedative and the way she had to do it. Korra understood and she let me hold her. She told me that…Una…he used waterbending to administer the poison!" Senna let out a heart wrenching sob as she buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

"Shh, shh, Senna, it's going to be okay. Korra will be fine," Tonraq tried to reassure his wife.

"How could someone do that to her!" Senna sobbed.

"I don't know," Tonraq sighed. "I've been asking myself the same thing ever since it happened to Korra."

"I hate not being able to heal her," Senna confessed.

"Me too," her husband agreed. "But we're doing the best thing we can do by being there for her."

"Why doesn't it feel like enough?" Senna asked.

"Because we love her. There are just some things you can't heal."

Senna let the remaining tears fall as she snuggled into her husband's hold. She needed this time with him and she thanked the spirits above for giving it to her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Tonraq kissed the top of her head.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," she admitted.

"Honey, I'm going to be okay. I'll be back home with you and Korra on Monday."

Senna nodded. She rested her head against Tonraq's shoulder as her tears subsided.

"I need to get Korra to eat something by tomorrow," Senna informed her husband. "Lena said it'll get her home quicker."

"Maybe if you tell her that, she'll be more apt to cooperate with you," Tonraq winked.

"Maybe," Senna agreed. She pulled out of the embrace and stood up after a few minutes. "Well, I better get back to her. I'll tell her you said you love her. I love you. I'll come back once she's asleep."

"Okay. I love you both," Tonraq assured her.

Entering Korra's room, Senna found her daughter still fast asleep. Sighing, she steeled herself for the battle ahead. Walking over to Korra's bed, she sat down in the chair next to it. Reaching her right hand out, Senna gently shook Korra's right shoulder.

"Little one, it's time to wake up," she gently whispered.

"Huh?" Korra mumbled.

"Little one, you need to wake up. Come on, honey," Senna coaxed.

Korra slowly opened her eyes and locked them with her mother's for the second time that day.

"Mom?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, little one. I'm back. Listen, Lena said you can go home tomorrow if the scan is clear."

This got Korra to wake up fully. She smiled a little at the news.

"Really?"

"Yes," her mother confirmed.

"All right," she grinned from ear to ear.

"There's something you need to do to help insure you're able to be discharged," her mother started to explain.

Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What?" she asked.

Senna sighed.

"You need to eat something and keep it down," she replied.

"Mom, I don't know if I can," Korra said honestly.

"Does your stomach hurt anymore?" her mother asked.

"A little, but not much," Korra sighed.

"Do you still feel nauseous?"

"Not really," Korre answered.

"Do you want to try drinking something to start off?" her mother suggested.

"I guess," Korra heaved another sigh. She accepted the cup of water melon juice her mother offered her. She drank it slowly, not wanting it to come back up. "This is good," she announced.

"I'm glad you like it," Senna smiled at her.

"It'll be nice to get back home and see Sienna again. So how long is Katara staying on the island?" she asked.

"Until Monday or Tuesday," her mother replied.

Korra nodded. She finished her juice and gave the cup back. Lying down again, she frowned.

"Mom?"

"Yes, little one?" she reached out and ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she looked away in shame.

"Korra, look at me," her mother gently, but firmly requested.

Korra couldn't obey at first. She soon felt her mother's hand lift her chin up. A minute later, they were locking eyes.

"Little one, I know you didn't mean to do it. You're frustrated and afraid. I understand that. I forgive you. I love you," she pulled her daughter in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," Korra whispered. "Mom, I'm still really tired."

"Get some more rest. You need it," her mother encouraged. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Then I'm going to spend some time with your father."

"How's Dad doing?" Korra asked.

"He's feeling a little bit better," her mother reported. "Lena said he'll be able to go home on Monday."

"That's good," Korra smiled a little. She rested her head against her mother's chest and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

"I love you, little one, sweet dreams," Senna held Korra for an extra fifteen-minutes before tucking her back in bed. She made sure she was warm enough before leaving to see how Tonraq was doing.

*******

The next morning, Korra awoke to the sun streaming into her hospital room window. She was glad the storm had stopped. She wondered how much damage it had done. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't do it on her own just yet. Growling in frustration, she tried again with the same result. She finally used her free left hand to prop some pillows behind herself and forced her body into a sitting position. Despite the pain, she had almost succeeded when her mother entered the room.

"Hey, little one! You're awake," Senna walked over to her daughter and helped her the rest of the way. She gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Korra answered.

Senna smiled. She set a tray across Korra's legs.

Korra glanced down at the food with a frown.

"You don't have to eat all of it," her mother assured her. "Just eat what you can. Do you wanna split it?"

"yeah," Korra agreed.

"Okay," Senna divided the food in half and took a plate for herself. As she started to eat, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Korra picked up the sandwich and took a bite. She smiled encouragingly at her. She encouraged her to take it slow, but to keep eating at the same time. By the time Senna was done her own meal, Korra had eaten one half of the sandwich and drank all of the juice.

"I'm done," Korra announced.

"Okay," her mother picked up the tray and went to throw it away. Getting back to the room, she sat back down in the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Korra replied.

"Good," her mother patted her shoulder. They talked about this and that for a little over a half an hour. Right when Korra was about to lay down for a little bit, Lena joined them.

"Hey," she greeted them both. She turned to Korra, "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Am I ever!" Korra shouted.

Senna laughed softly. She hadn't seen Korra this excited about anything in a few days. It was nice to see little glimpses of her daughter's personality surfacing.

"Okay. Let's get that scan done and we'll see what we can do about getting you out of here before lunch," Lena turned to Senna. "Did she eat?"

"Yes," Senna replied. "She had half of a sandwich and drank some water melon juice."

"Great! Okay, ready?"

Korra nodded.

"Little one, do you want me to come with you?" Senna offered.

"I'll be okay," Korra replied. "Go be with Dad."

"Honey, are you sure?" her mother frowned in concern.

"Yes, Mom, I promise," Korra replied. She allowed her mother to hug her before Lena wheeled her down to radiology. When they got there, Korra tried to relax as Lena got things ready. She put the medicine through Korra's IV this time in order to give her a break. It would still work, so it wasn't a problem. Korra prayed to the spirits while the scan was going on that it would be clear.

"Okay, sweetie, you're done," Lena announced.

"How does it look?" Korra was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"We'll know in ten minutes," Lena replied. She paused for a minute, gathering her thoughts. Taking a seat next to Korra's bed, she spoke again. "Korra, I need to apologize to you."

Korra raised her eyebrows at her.

"Why? You've been nothing but nice to me this whole time. Even when I've given you an attitude. I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for firebending at you."

Lena grinned.

"You're forgiven. You felt threatened. I don't blame you for trying to defend yourself. It hit the wall instead. As for your attitude, it wasn't that bad. To tell you the truth, you've been awesome compared to some of the teenagers we get in here, considering everything you've been through in the last week or so. Anyway, Senna told me why you freaked out when I gave you the sedative yesterday. I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you like that. The reason I had to give it to you through waterbending is because it was a different kind. I want you to know I would never hurt you intentionally."

Korra nodded. She frowned as the events came back to her.

"It's okay. The logical part of my brain knew you weren't hurting me, but my subconscious was a different story."

"That's understandable. You went through a traumatic experience. I just want you to know how much I care about you. I'll never hurt you on purpose."

"I know," Korra managed a tiny smile for her aunt. "I heard you say something to me, but I couldn't connect my mind with it at the time."

Lena nodded. She left for a few minutes and returned shortly.

Korra gave her a hopeful look.

"Well according to the most recent scan, there doesn't seem to be any poison left," Lena reported.

Korra smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank goodness," she breathed.

Lena nodded.

"Now I need to tell you something. These scans aren't 100% guaranteed. There still might be some poison hiding. If that's the case, you'll have to come back for another extraction. Or Su might be able to get it out if she's still staying on air temple island. But as far as this scan shows, you're all clear to go."

"Yes," Korra sighed with relief. She felt a little lighter as Lena took her IV out and then took her back to her room.

"I'll be right back," Lena said. "I'm gonna get Senna."

Korra nodded. As she waited for her mother, she smiled a little. She couldn't wait to go home! As a sudden thought crossed her mind, the smile faded immediately. She knew they wouldn't be going back home to the Southern Water tribe for at least another month. The thought of facing Tenzin and his family as well as Asami and the boys in a wheelchair almost made Korra regret eating anything that morning. Forcing herself to calm down, she took a deep breath. She knew deep down in her heart that neither her friends nor her siblings would treat her any differently just because she still had healing to do. Still, the thought of having to use a wheelchair and having her parents help her with tasks she could do on her own a week ago made her angry. Letting out a frustrated growl, she punched the air with her right hand. A flame appeared. Aiming at the water pitcher on her nightstand, the flame landed inside, turning to steam upon contact.

"Korra!"

Korra whirled her head around to see her mother standing there. Her eyebrows were raised in a questionable expression.

"I…I was just getting some frustration out," Korra admitted.

Senna sighed. She went over and sat across from her daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy about going home."

"I am," Korra assured her. She sighed. "It's just I don't want…Ikki or Jinora to treat me any differently because I have to use…that…" her voice trailed off as she threw a glare at the wheelchair sitting in the corner of her room.

Senna sighed. She rested a hand on Korra's right shoulder.

"Little one, the girls and Meelo won't treat you any differently. They love you. They want to help you get better, just like Daddy and I do."

"I know," Korra blinked to keep the tears of frustration from falling, "I'm just scared."

"And that's okay," her mother reached out and pulled her in for a hug. "But I promise you, we're going to help you through this."

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

Senna kissed Korra's cheek and held her for a few more minutes.

"How about we get you dressed and then I'll call Asami to pick us up," her mother suggested.

"How are we getting to air temple island?" Korra wondered aloud.

"We're taking the ferry," her mother answered.

"Okay," Korra replied. She was silent as her mother dressed her. She had picked out the outfit the night before just in case she was able to go home. Once she was dressed, she let her mother do her hair. She requested her usual style and Senna obliged. Once she was ready, her mother picked her up and set her in her wheelchair. Korra stayed silent as her mother wheeled her into her father's room. She tried to smile for him, but it was hard.

"hey princess, you look beautiful," Tonraq complimented. He wrapped an arm around her once she was close enough to the bed. "are you happy to be going home?"

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"I'm going to call Asami," Senna announced. She left the two of them alone so they could talk.

"Korra?"

Korra glanced up at her father, recognizing the tone he had used.

"Yes?"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he frowned at her.

"I…I hate this thing!" she blurted out, gesturing with her right arm at the chair.

Tonraq sighed. His heart was breaking for his little girl. He wanted nothing more than to heal her, but he knew he couldn't. Like his wife, it tore him up inside to see Korra suffering and not being able to do anything to take it away.

"I know you do," he gently consoled her. He sat up straighter and patted her shoulder, "but you have to use it for a while. You know what?"

Korra shook her head as a few tears fell from her cyan depths.

"If I know you, you won't need it for long."

Korra managed a small smile, even though she was still crying.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Tonraq hugged her just as Senna rejoined them. "And no matter how long it takes you to recover, I'll be there helping you every step of the way."

"The same goes for me, little one," Senna chimed in. She came up behind Korra and planted a kiss on her head. "We both love you so much."

"I love you guys too," Korra leaned into her mother's gentle embrace while she felt her father rest a hand on her left shoulder. Once the embrace loosened, Korra turned her attention to her mother. "Mom, what did Asami say?"

"She'll be here in an hour," her mother replied.

Korra nodded. Even though she was feeling apprehensive about her siblings and friends seeing her in a wheelchair, she was happy to finally be going home. Little did Korra know how hard and long the road to recovery would be…


	47. Chapter 47

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 47

A week and a half had passed since Korra had been admitted to the hospital due to the poison Unalaq and Kuvira had forced into her body. She was relieved to be going home to the Southern Water Tribe. She and her parents, along with Sienna were leaving that Friday.

Tonraq had joined them the Monday after Korra had been discharged. He was doing a lot better, which Korra and Senna were both grateful.

Korra sat in her room on air temple island, staring out of the window. She knew her mother would be in to get her ready for the day soon. She didn't mind her mother helping her, but she longed to be able to do every day things for herself again. She had gotten Sienna ready for the day with Jinora's help. The four-week-old was currently in her bassinet, cooing away. The soft sound helped Korra relax, even though she could feel the frustration mounting like a volcano about to irrupt. As her eyes landed on something in the far right corner, she glared daggers at it. She had to restrain herself from engulfing the object in flames. She hated using that darn wheelchair with a passion! Even though her parents and Tenzin had assured her it wouldn't be for long, she still didn't want to use the wheelchair. When Lena had first brought it into the room and Senna had gently explained why they had gotten one for Korra, Korra had turned away and ordered everyone to leave the room. She spent the next half an hour in tears, wondering why this was happening to her. Her mother had come back to check on her soon afterwards and Korra had allowed her to comfort her, but nobody else. Eventually she adjusted as best she could to having to use the chair, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

The Thursday before Korra's departure, Tenzin had a celebration for Jinora's thirteenth birthday. He tried to keep it low key for Korra's sake, but still make it fun for the kids.

Although Korra was still jumpy and on edge from her traumatic experience, she managed to have an okay time. She ate a little, although she was sure her mother wanted her to eat more. She even smiled a little when Jinora opened the gift she had bought her.

"Korra, thank you. It's beautiful!" Jinora ran over and carefully hugged her older sister.

"You're welcome," Korra sincerely replied. "My Mom helped me pick it out."

Jinora gave Senna a hug next.

"I love it! Thank you both so much!"

"You're welcome, honey," Senna hugged back. "Would you like me to put it on for you?"

"Please," Jinora requested.

Senna gently placed the necklace around Jinora's neck and fastened it for her.

"There," she said, admiring her handy work. The necklace had a moon pendant with a wave surrounding it. The band was aqua blue while the pendant was silver and a darker shade of blue.

Jinora gave both Korra and Senna one more hug before leaving to have something to eat with Ikki and Meelo.

Smiling at her niece, Senna's expression turned into a frown when she saw how upset Korra looked. Heaving a sigh, she went over to see if she could help her.

Korra was in her own world as she stared out the window. She could feel sudden tears welling up and let them fall. She was scared of never walking again. She was afraid of being a burden to her family and friends. But most of all, she was afraid of not being able to help anyone ever again.

Feeling that she was no longer alone, Korra recognized the familiar presence in front of her before she looked up and saw who was there. She felt a gentle hand come to rest on her right knee before she heard her mother's voice meet her ears.

"Let's go outside," her mother suggested. She went around back and began pushing Korra out of the hall. The young water tribe woman smiled warmly at her middle niece as they passed, but shook her head when Ikki asked if she could come. Once they reached a walkway near the temple, Senna knelt down in front of Korra. She reached out and gently tucked a few strands of hair away from her daughter's face. She stayed quiet in an effort to give Korra the opportunity to talk if she wanted. She let Korra know she was there for her in her own way.

Korra took a shuddering breath, her chest heaving with the effort of holding more tears back. As her gaze landed on ubay, the breeze blew her hair off of her face. The sensation reminded her of how far away home was. As more tears fell, Korra tried to blink them back, but they just kept coming. Before she knew what was happening, she was crying hard, heart wrenching sobs filling the space between her mother and herself. She soon felt a pair of arms reach out towards her. She didn't fight as her mother pulled her into her embrace. She let her hold her, finding comfort in the one place she had missed being able to go to these past few months. Her mother didn't try to get her to stop crying. She merely talked to her gently while stroking her hair and encouraged her to cry. As Korra started to calm down, she heard a familiar male voice address her mother to their left.

"Senna, there you two are. Is everything okay?"

"Korra just needed some fresh air," Senna explained.

"Princess?" Tonraq laid a gentle, firm hand on Korra's right shoulder.

Korra didn't push her father away. She started to lift her head from her mother's chest, but her mother guided her back down.

"Little one, you're okay with me," she assured her.

"No, I'm not!" Korra whispered as a small sob escaped.

Senna understood the meaning behind her daughter's words, so she didn't question them or try to soothe them away.

"Senna, she's exhausted," Tonraq observed quietly.

Senna nodded in agreement. She glanced down at Korra.

"Little one, do you wanna go back to your room on the island and rest? Daddy and I will stay with you."

"I wanna go home," Korra mumbled.

"What, honey?" Senna gently asked.

"I want to go home," Korra repeated as she sniffed back more tears.

"Sweetheart, we're going home tomorrow," her father reminded her.

Her parents exchanged worried glances.

"Honey, your Dad's gonna lift you and carry you back to your room so you can rest," her mother explained.

"What about the chair?" Korra asked. She really didn't care about it, but she felt she had to ask.

"One of the air acolytes can bring it back," her father assured her. He reached down and gently lifted Korra into his arms. "I've got you, sweetheart," he stood for a second, bent down and planted a kiss on Korra's forehead.

Korra snuggled into her father's hold, burying her face in his chest. She closed her eyes as she felt a new set of tears come. She didn't bother to hold them back as her father carried her towards the docks so they could catch a ferry back to the island. She heard her mother assuring her she was still there as they boarded. Korra continued to cry as her father's hand combed through her hair. He didn't have to say anything. His actions were enough to show how much he loved her. He had proven it in that abandoned building.

The sudden sensation of being lowered onto a soft surface made Korra open her eyes. She went to sit up the minute she was no longer in her father's safe embrace, but found it difficult without help. All she succeeded in doing was falling back on the bed. She gritted her teeth in frustration. One of her parents was saying something, assuring her, but she wasn't paying attention. She was still angry at the fact that she couldn't even sit up on her own. She hated Unalaq for doing this to her! She wished she could have just finished him off in that abandoned building.

"Korra? Sweetheart, you're okay."

There was that voice again. Korra knew who it was, but she wasn't ready to listen yet. She felt a hand on her right shoulder. In pure frustration, she jerked away. She heard someone, she figured it was her mother scold her, but she didn't care. She had the right to push whoever she wanted away right now, didn't she? She had the right not to be touched if she didn't want to be. With her chest heaving from exerting energy and pent up emotion, Korra felt the sudden urge to hit something. Even in her fragile state, she knew she didn't want to hurt anyone, so it had to be an object. But what could she inflict her anger and frustration upon? Without warning, the eighteen-year-old turned on her left side and forced her body in a kneeling position.

"Korra…what are you…" Senna asked. She made sure to keep her voice calm and steady, even though her heart was beating wildly in her chest from anticipation. She knew whatever was about to happen wouldn't be good. She made eye contact with her husband who nodded. He got into position so he could restrain Korra if necessary.

Korra wasn't paying attention to anything going on around her. All she was seeing was the stone room she had been trapped in and where it had gotten her. With surprising strength given her present condition, Korra pulled her right hand back and thrust it towards the wall. She let out a frustrated scream as her hand made contact with the plaster inside the wall itself.


	48. Chapter 48

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bond"

Chapter 48

For a minute or so, Korra was momentarily surprised when she felt blood and the sensation of being stuck. She tried to move her hand, but her efforts only caused her more pain.

"Korra!"

Senna was at her daughter's side in seconds. She didn't scold her for her outburst or even show any sign of anger. She just concentrated on helping Korra remove her hand from the wall with as little damage to her arm as possible.

Korra could feel tears streaming down her face as the pain grew worse. She kept her mouth shut though. She knew it was her fault.

"Honey, I'm going to help you. I'm going to have to touch you in a place you're not comfortable with right now," her mother explained.

Korra nodded. She gulped as she realized what her mother was talking about. As she felt her gently maneuver her hand right at the spot where the poison had entered, she hissed in pain and forced herself not to strike out.

"Little one, you're safe. It's me,. I'm the one touching you. You're okay…" her mother assured her. She kept repeating the soothing mantra until she had managed to get Korra's hand partway loose. Sighing, she was about to try again when Tonraq returned with a jar of something in his hand.

"Senna, why don't you try this?" He offered the jar of bison butter to her.

Senna looked confused for a second before she realized what her husband was getting at. Taking the object from him, she opened it and walked back over to where Korra was sitting. Working as quickly as she could while still being gentle, she covered Korra's right arm in the substance. With a little more prodding and verbal assurances to her daughter, Senna was able to free Korra's hand from its entrapment. Once it was free, Senna examined it.

"I know, little one, I know," she soothed as she heard Korra choke back a sob.

"Can you heal it?" Tonraq asked. He came and sat down on the bed next to Korra. He gently pulled her against him, trying to bring her some comfort. He could feel her shaking. It broke his heart to see his little girl in so much pain. He would have given anything to be able to take it away.

Korra buried her face in her father's chest as more tears came. As she flashed back to the abandoned building, she could feel the poison entering her body through a method she once viewed as something good. She pulled her mind back to the present as she tried to convince herself of the truth. She was safe with both of her parents. Her mother would never hurt her. She had never hurt her a day in her life. She was the one Korra turned to for healing no matter what the situation was and Senna had always come through for her. But even as this truth entered her mind, banishing the traumatic thoughts for now, she still shook in her father's arms as her mother prepared to heal her self inflicted injury.

"I need to clean it first. There's some splinters imbedded in her skin and blood. I'll be right back." Senna kissed Korra's head and left to get some supplies.

"Don't say it," Korra choked out as they waited for her mother to return.

"What?" her father asked.

"I know it was stupid. I'm paying for my stupidity now, believe me."

"Korra, you're not stupid," her father declared. "Could you have released your anger in a better way, yes, but you're not nor have you ever been stupid. You're frustrated. The important thing is you kept your anger in prospective and hit an object instead of hurting someone you loved."

Korra nodded just as her mother returned.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," she assured her. With that, she took Korra's injured hand in both of hers and laid it on a towel. Using a set of tweezers, Senna started to remove the splinters. Each whimper of pain that issued from Korra's mouth cut into Senna's soul. She knew even though Korra had made a bad choice, the choice had been fueled by anger and fear. Emotions that had been caused by other people's cruel actions.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Tonraq soothed as he felt Korra squeeze his hand tightly. He stroked her hair as she buried her face in his chest, tears wetting his shirt.

"There," Senna declared as she removed the last splinter. "Now I'm gonna clean it and then wrap your wrist."

"Do you think she broke anything?" Tonraq questioned.

"I'm gonna check after I clean it," Senna said. With that, she set Korra's right hand in a bowl of warm water and cleaned the blood off. Once that was done, she gently touched all of Korra's five fingers to see how much pain she was in. When she felt her wince a little, she sighed. Turning to her daughter she asked, "Can you move your wrist at all? Take it slowly."

Korra tried, but stopped as pain shot through her hand.

"Mom, it hurts!" she cried.

"Okay," her mother soothed, "let me see something." With that, Senna dipped her hands in a bowl of water and gently placed them above Korra's injury. She frowned as she let her hands fall to her sides.

Tonraq took that to mean bad news as he saw her shoulders slump.

Senna shook her head at the questioning look on her husband's face.

"It looks like you may have broken your hand," Senna informed Korra. "You need to get it x-rayed."

Korra sighed. She didn't say anything as her father picked her up and carried her out of the room.

On the way out, they ran into Asami. Senna quickly told her that Korra had to be checked out at the clinic for a small emergency. Asami volunteered to watch Sienna. She told Korra she hoped she felt better.

Right as they were leaving, they passed Pema and the kids coming back from the party. Senna explained to Pema exactly what had happened as the kids played a little ways away.

Pema was shocked, but promised to discuss it with Tenzin in private.

When they got to the clinic, Korra opted for her mother to go back with her. She prayed Lena was the one to examine her. She didn't want to answer a stranger's questions. Her prayers were answered when Lena walked through the door.

"Senna, it's so good to see you again!" Lena warmly embraced her friend. Pulling away, she smiled at Korra. "What's going on?"

"Well as you know ,these past few weeks have been more than a little stressful for Korra. It all came to ahead this afternoon and she…well…I think she might have broken her right hand."

Lena frowned. She walked over to Korra and knelt down in front of her.

"Is it okay if I have a look, sweetie?"

Korra hesitated for a second before extending her injured hand towards her mother's best friend.

"How did this happen?" Lena asked.

"I got into a fight with a wall and the wall won," Korra muttered.

"Did you hit your hand against it?" Lena asked. She was doing her best to try and understand the situation without prying too much.

"Something like that, " Senna said evasively.

"I made a stupid decision. I put my hand through a freaken wall, okay? I screwed up!" Korra exclaimed in frustration.

"Korra!" Her mother admonished.

Lena waved it aside.

"Senna, it's okay. I've heard worse. Korra's stressed."

Senna sighed. She let it go for the time being.

"We're going to have to get an x-ray," Lena concluded after examining Korra's right hand.

"That's what I thought," Senna placed a comforting hand on Korra's left shoulder.

"You can come with her, but you can't be there when the x-ray is taken," Lena explained.

"I know," her friend assured her. Senna leaned over and whispered in Korra's ear, "Little one, you need to lose the attitude, please. I know you're hurt and scared, but your father and I raised you better."

"Fine," Korra grumbled.

"Thank you," Senna kissed the top of Korra's head. She followed Korra down to radiology. Once the x-ray was taken, Korra rejoined her.

It didn't take long for Lena to get the results.

"Korra's hand is definitely broken. I'm going to cast it and give her something for the pain. It might put her out for a few hours."

Senna nodded. She trusted her friend, so she let her do what needed to be done. Senna stayed by Korra's side throughout the casting process. She let Korra squeeze her hand when the pain got to be too much. She whispered reassurances in her ear and told her she loved her. Finally, a half an hour after they had arrived, Senna carried Korra back out so they could meet Tonraq.

"Ready to go home, princess?" Tonraq asked.

Korra merely nodded as her eyes started to close. She didn't struggle as her mother transferred her to her father's embrace. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing Korra knew, she felt herself being lifted up.

"Little one, it's okay," her mother's voice met her ears, soothing her instantly, "you're safe. I'm the one holding you. I'm gonna tuck you in."

"I…I'm….sa…sorry. Didn't mean to get an attitude with…" Korra's voice trailed off as her eyes shut once again. She felt her mother plant a kiss on her cheek as she laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

"Shh, just sleep little one. I accept your apology. I forgive you," her mother assured her.

"Don't leave," Korra requested just as the pain killer took affect again.

"I won't, honey, I promise," her mother whispered. "I love you."

And with those last words from one of the two people Korra trusted with her life, she drifted into dreamland…

******

Korra's eyes opened sometime later that night. The pain killer that Lena had given her was slowly wearing off. She let out a groan just as a gentle, smaller hand came to rest on her right shoulder.

"Korra, it's okay. You're not alone."

Korra turned her head in the direction of the voice. She managed a small smile for Jinora.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," the thirteen year-old replied. She stood from her chair and joined Korra on the bed. "Sorry the party went so long. I was trying to get my Dad to hurry up. You looked tired."

"Don't worry about it," the older girl smiled gently at her.

Jinora looked uncertainly up at her older sister. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. There was also some guilt there as well. Korra could see it.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to you in time," Jinora whispered.

"Jinora, come here," Korra reached out her good arm and wrapped it around her younger sister. She hugged her close and planted a kiss on her right cheek. "Listen, I am so proud of you. Do you know how much I love you?"

"I love you too," Jinora returned the hug. "That's why I couldn't leave you there."

"You got your tattoos! You deserved them, " Korra said earnestly.

Jinora beamed. The smile faded as a frown took its place. She started to pull away from Korra's one armed embrace.

"It's okay," her older sister assured her. "You don't have to be afraid of me or the wheelchair."

"I'm not," Jinora said truthfully. She hesitated before continuing to speak. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Young lady, come here," Korra pulled Jinora against her to emphasize her point. "Look at me."

Jinora did so, not sure where her older sister was going with this train of thought.

"You have never hurt me in the whole six years we've known each other. Yeah, I'm bruised up pretty badly and my right hand is broken, but I'll be okay."

"You can't walk anymore," Jinora softly stated the obvious.

"I'll be able to walk again. I have my parents to help me and you and our other siblings. I'll be back on my feet within the next six months according to Katara."

"I hope so," Jinora reached out and squeezed Korra's left hand.

Korra nodded in agreement.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jinora blushed in embarrassment as the question left her mouth.

"Sure," Korra agreed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt-" Jinora started to say, but stopped at the look on Korra's face. She smiled as she felt her older sister hug her close.

"I'm more than sure," the eighteen-year-old assured her.

"How did you hurt your hand?" Jinora's question caught Korra off guard for a minute.

"It's a long story," Korra sighed.

Jinora frowned in confusion.

"The short version is I did something stupid and I paid for it."

Jinora nodded.

Just then, they were joined by Ikki. The eight-year-old made herself comfortable on Korra's other side. She gasped when she saw the damage her eldest sister had inflicted upon the wall.

"Wow! Aunt Senna wasn't kidding! That's one big hole!"

Korra blushed before glaring at her little sister.

Sensing Korra's annoyance, Jinora came to her rescue.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" the teenager asked.

"Not for another twenty-minutes," Ikki stuck her tongue out at Jinora. "I wanted to say good-night to Korra."

Korra's expression softened.

"Thanks, kiddo. Good night. Sweet dreams." She gave Ikki a hug and ruffled her pigtails with her left hand.

"That's a cool cast!" Ikki commented when she caught sight of the aqua blue cast that went from Korra's right hand to all the way up her arm.

Korra laughed a little.

"Can I draw something on it?" Ikki eagerly asked.

"Maybe tomorrow," Korra consented. She yawned just then. Turning to Jinora she suggested, "Why don't you get your pj's on and then you can come back."

"Okay," the teenager agreed. She got off the bed and motioned for Ikki to follow.

As the two left the room, Korra shook her head. There were times the airbender kids drove her nuts, Ikki especially. But she loved her three sisters just the way they were. As far as Korra was concerned, she wouldn't have them any other way. It wasn't long before Jinora returned. She made herself comfortable on Korra's left side before closing her eyes.

Wrapping her uninjured arm around her younger sister, Korra kissed her cheek before letting her own eyes close and joining her younger sister on the trip into dreamland.


	49. Chapter 49

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-49

Korra opened her eyes a little while later. She hissed in pain as her wrist seared. The pain killer Lena had given her at the clinic had definitely worn off. Fighting back tears of frustration, the Avatar realized that she had actually gotten some sleep for the first time in weeks.

Ever since the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira, Korra had been plagued with nightmares, which would cause her to awaken in a cool sweat, tears streaming down her face. The only way she had gotten sleep was when her mother held her. Korra felt bad because it meant she had been up with her every few nights for the past two weeks.

Tonraq had volunteered to stay with Korra, so that Senna could get some much needed sleep. At first, Senna had told him she was grateful for the offer, but Korra was both of their responsibility. Finally, Tonraq had convinced her to rest by promising to get her if anything significant good or bad happened. Senna agreed, gave Korra a hug, told her she loved her and left her in her father's capable hands.

Korra was about to call out when a whimper of pain escaped her lips instead. She was still in a great deal of pain due to the poison Unalaq and Kuvira had forced into her body. Korra wasn't sure she would ever be the same. What made matters worse, she was still too weak to walk or use her arms much. Korra was also avoiding physical touch from most of the people in her life. The only exceptions were her parents, Sienna and strangely enough Asami. The teenager couldn't understand why she was avoiding physical contact from her friends and Tenzin. All she knew was she felt jumpy whenever they reached out to her physically. The logical part of her brain knew there wasn't a reason for her to feel that way. They had never hurt her. Her mother explained to her that it was probably due to the fact that the last time she was touched by multiple people, they had hurt her. This made sense to Korra, so she just decided to take it one day at a time. She felt bad for the kids, who seemed disappointed whenever she would flinch at the mere sight of their hands reaching out to pat her shoulder or their arms reaching out for a hug. She knew she had to overcome this and soon. Little did she know the person who was meant to help her do so was someone who had helped her once before.

Korra felt like a burden to everyone now, even though her parents, along with her friends and siblings assured her she was anything but.

"Korra, it's okay," a familiar female voice assured her to her left.

Glancing in that direction, Korra was surprised to see Asami sitting there. She tried to give her a small smile, but only managed a painful grimace.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," her friend explained. "Your parents are still here. They just went to get some rest. I told them I would stay with you for a while."

"Thanks," Korra softly replied.

"No thanks needed," Asami smiled lovingly at her, "I want to be there for you. Besides, that's what friends do for one another."

Korra nodded. As she felt Asami's right hand rest on her shoulder, she felt a warm feeling go through her. She didn't feel the need to push her away like she did whenever anyone else touched her.

"Are you thirsty?" Asami picked up a cup of water from the table.

"No," Korra replied, "thanks anyway."

Asami nodded. She set the drink back down before turning her attention back to Korra.

"So how are you feeling? Did you sleep okay?"

Korra nodded. She was about to verbally add to her answer when she gritted her teeth in pain.

Asami frowned in concern when she saw the pained look in her friend's eyes.

"Do you want me to get your Mom?" she offered just as she heard Korra swallow hard.

"Asami, I…I feel like I'm gonna…" Korra's voice trailed off as she suddenly started to heave. She tried to sit up as her stomach lurched. She felt Asami's arm steadying her while she slipped something underneath of her chin with the other hand. As the nausea grew, Korra leaned over the basin. As she lost the contents of her stomach, she let the tears fall. Once she was done, she caught her breath as pain shot up her right wrist.

Asamis heart was breaking for her friend. She hated seeing her go through this. She was just grateful Korra was letting her in. Asami had a feeling Korra would need more help if she was going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

"I'll be right back," Asami stood, taking the basin with her to rinse it out.

"Where are you going?" Korra panted.

"To get your Mom," she replied.

"Asami, no! She needs her sleep. I'll be fi…." She was interrupted as she started to heave again. She allowed her friend to help her. Once her stomach calmed down, Asami helped her to lay back down.

"It's okay," Asami soothed, running a hand through Korra's hair. Turning to leave, she added, Your Mom can help you so you can sleep. I can't. It'll be okay," with that, she patted Korra's shoulder and left the room.

Korra tried to get comfortable while she waited for the engineer to return. She started feeling guilty that her mother wouldn't be able to get the rest she needed. The guilt only made the nausea worse. She had been lying there for a few minutes when both of her parents entered the room. Korra wondered for a split second why Asami wasn't with them, but she figured she would be back in after her mother had gotten the situation under control.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Korra apologized the minute she felt her sit down next to her.

"Honey, it's okay. I want to help you," Senna ran a hand through her daughter's hair before concentrating on the problem at hand. She dipped her hands into a bowl of water. Once the water started to glow, she gently touched Korra's right wrist. "How does that feel?"

"Better," Korra said softly. She was trying her best to stop shaking. She knew her mother was the one who had just attempted to heal her wrist. Despite this knowledge, a part of her couldn't help but flashback to what Unalaq had done to her and the method he had used to accomplish it.

"Korra, it's okay," Senna placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. She frowned when she felt her trembling. "Honey, you're shaking. You're okay. We're both here with you…" she ran a hand through Korra's hair, hoping the soothing technique would calm her.

"I know," Korra shakily replied. She forced herself to make eye contact with her mother. The minute they locked gazes, Korra's breathing started going back to normal.

"That's my girl…" her mother reached out and pulled her in for a hug. She whispered soothing words to her as she held her close.

"Mom, I think I'm gonna…" Korra suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth as she felt her mother help her sit up. She felt her father place the basin underneath of her chin. The minute she was done, she collapsed against her mother and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. But even as she tried to sleep, her wrist stung a little.

Just then, Jinora joined them. She frowned when she saw the tears streaming down her older sister's face. She walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down next to Senna.

"Ant Senna, what's wrong with Korra?"

Senna glanced up and frowned at her niece.

"She's in pain," Senna explained.

"Can I help?"

"Actually, you can," Senna told her.

Jinora reached her hand out slowly. She didn't want to scare Korra.  
Korra glanced at Jinora's offered hand before her gaze travelled to her face, then back to her hand again. Taking a deep breath, she fought the urge to shake as she tentatively reached her own hand out to meet the teenagers. As the two made contact, Korra felt her breathing ease. Her hand shook a little, but she forced herself to calm down by reminding herself this was Jinora.  
"It's okay, Korra. I won't hurt you, I promise," Jinora assured her. "Just keep looking at me. Just focus on me and you'll be okay."  
Korra did so, despite the urge to pull away.  
"That's it. Good," Jinora smiled at her gently, "see? Everything's okay."  
Korra nodded in agreement as her breathing evened out. She appreciated Jinora's help more than the thirteen-year-old would ever know.  
"Thank you," Korra whispered.  
Just then, Korra sat up quickly. She hated this! She had been comfortable and almost on her way to sleep. She suddenly leaned over the basin and heaved. She repeated the action a second and third time. Tears of frustration streaming down her face as she let out a sob of pain.

"Shh, I know, honey, I know," her mother soothed.

"It's okay, sis," Jinora assured her. "You'll feel better after you're done."

Korra didn't have time to answer before heaving for the fourth time in five minutes. Breathing hard, she straightened up and laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" her father asked.

"Tired…really tired…" Korra mumbled.

"We know, little one," her mother smoothed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Is Korra's stomach hurting her?" Jinora asked.

"No," Senna replied. "The pain killer Lena gave her for her wrist wore off. That's why she's in pain. The reason she's throwing up is an after effect of the medicine."

Jinora nodded.

"Do you think she's okay now?" Tonraq asked his wife.

"She should be," Senna combed a hand through their daughter's hair. "Korra, how do you feel?"

"Thirsty," Korra whispered.

"We're going to take this slow," her mother informed her. She took the cup of water her husband had just brought back and gently pressed it to Korra's lips.

Korra took a few sips before lying back against her mother's chest.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. "I just wanna sleep."

"Go ahead," her mother encouraged.

"Mom, you need sleep too," Korra said softly.

"I'll get rest once you're asleep again," her mother kissed her cheek before straightening up.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I love you," Jinora stood to leave, but Korra didn't let go of her hand.

"Jinora, wait, please don't go," Korra requested.

"Are you sure?" Jinora hesitated.

"I'm sure," her older sister smiled at her.

Jinora sat back down. She glanced up at Korra. Before she knew what was happening, she burst into tears. She soon felt a gentle hand come to rest on her left shoulder.

"Jinora…come here…"

Jinora obeyed, even though she had a feeling Korra was still in pain. Once she was close enough, she buried her face in Korra's shoulder as another sob escaped her lips.

"Shh, shh, Jinora, it's okay…I'm gonna be fine. It's gonna take a long time, but I'll be okay," Korra comforted.

"I…I…was afraid I would never see you again!" Jinora whimpered.

"I'm right here," Korra soothed.

"Ba-but you're so…different now and…I want my sister back!" Jinora's voice trailed off as more tears came.

"I'm gonna get better," Korra assured her. "And you know what?"

Jinora shook her head.

"I could use your help. Ikki and Meelo too."

"Wha-what can we do?" Jinora sniffed back more tears.

Korra smiled sincerely for the first time since before the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Just be here for me. Just be here," she bent and planted a kiss on Jinora's head.

"That's all?" Jinora gazed up and locked eyes with her older sister.

"Uh-huh. And one more thing," Korra added. Her own voice broke on the next words.

"Anything," Jinora said earnestly.

"Don't let me give up," Korra let a few tears fall as the statement left her mouth.

"You got it," Jinora whispered.

"Thank you," Korra tried to hug Jinora in return, but her arms were too weak. She settled for wrapping one of them around the twelve-year-old's shoulders. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Senna told her niece.

Jinora shook her head.

"its' okay, Aunt Senna. I want to be here."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Senna smiled at her.

"So is Korra," Jinora said as a yawn escaped her lips. She snuggled against Korra's right side and closed her eyes. She joined her older sister in dreamland shortly after.

Senna made sure they both were warm enough before settling in the chair next to Korra's bed. She knew her daughter had a long way to go, but something told the older waterbender that Korra was going to make it. And it was all because of the teenager who had promised to stand by Korra through it all. And Senna knew Jinora would keep that promise.


	50. Chapter 50

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 50

Korra's eyes opened to find sun streaming into the window of her bedroom on air temple island. She was surprised she hadn't heard Ikki at her door, begging her to get up. She guessed Pema or her own mother had discouraged the pattern from continuing. Korra was grateful. As much as she loved the airbender kids, she needed a lot of rest. She was looking forward to going back home to the Southern Water tribe. Their departure had been pushed back to Saturday instead, but Korra didn't mind. One day wouldn't make a difference. She went to stretch before remembering that her arms were still weak. Heaving a frustrated sigh, she nearly jumped when she heard someone address her to her left. She hadn't even noticed anyone was there.

"Morning, princess. How did you sleep?"

Korra smiled a little for her father's benefit.

"Okay," she replied. She returned the kiss and accepted the hug he gave her. Glancing over in the corner, she did a double take when she didn't see Sienna in her crib.

"Your Mom's taking care of her for the morning," her father assured her.

Korra sighed with relief.

"So what do you say I get your Mom to help you get ready and then we go do something," he suggested.

Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion before shaking her head.

"Dad, I don't know if I'm ready to face Republic City like this," she whispered.

Tonraq sighed.

"I need to talk to you about something. After that, I have an idea that might just bring a smile back to that pretty face of yours."

"What do we need to talk about?" Korra inquired.

"I'll explain after breakfast," her father replied.

"Dad, I said I don't want to-" Korra started, but her father cut her off.

"Princess, please, trust me. I'll be right back," with that, he stood and left the room.

Korra sighed. Why didn't anyone seem to get it? She didn't want to be seen by a bunch of people. She definitely didn't want to go out in public. The only adult who seemed to understand her was her mother. She knew both of her parents loved her, but it was easier to talk to her mother than her Dad sometimes. As if on cue, Korra glanced up and sighed with relief when she saw her walk into the room.

"Thank goodness. Can you talk Dad out of whatever idea he has?" she gave her mother a pleading look.

"Little one, I'm sorry, I can't do that," Senna came over and gave her a kiss and hug. She helped her get ready before gently setting Korra in her wheelchair.

Korra glared at her mother.

"Trader," she muttered. She was half teasing and half serious.

Senna sighed.

"Little one, has your father ever let you down before?" Senna knelt down in front of her daughter, placing a gentle hand on her right shoulder.

"No," Korra softly admitted. Once again matching her mother's usual tone perfectly.

"Then trust him," her mother smiled gently at her. She smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair off of her face.

"Fine," Korra grumbled. She followed her mother out of the room. When they reached the stairs, Korra used the ramp that Bolin had set up for her. Reaching the bottom, she followed her mother into the dining room. She parked her wheelchair at the end of the table next to Jinora. As Korra expected, Ikki jumped from her chair the minute she saw her and ran to her side. She was about to hug her when she remembered what her parents and older sister had told her.

"Korra!" she greeted excitedly.

"Hey Ikki," Korra managed a tiny smile for her little sister.

"Is it okay if I Give you a hug?" Ikki felt weird asking. She never had to in the past.

Korra thought about it for a second before nodding.

Ikki was surprisingly careful when she embraced her eldest sister.

Korra forced herself not to push her away as Ikki's arms encircled her. Instead, she hugged back and gave her a kiss on her head.

Just then, Korra felt her mother's hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"Little one, someone wanted to spend some time with you before going down for her nap," with that, Senna gently placed Sienna in Korra's lap. She made sure her daughter had as firm a grip on her as possible before letting go. She stood close by just in case Korra's arms started to shake. That had been happening a lot lately,even though most of the poison had been extracted.

Korra smiled a sincere smile for the first time in two weeks as she glanced down at Sienna. She couldn't believe she was almost five weeks old.

"Hey, sweet girl. I missed you. Are you being a good girl for Grandma-ma? I love you, sweetheart," Korra bent down and kissed Sienna's cheek. She played with her daughter for the next few minutes.

"Aunt Senna?" Ikki glanced over at her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Senna smiled at the little girl.

"Why do you call Korra little one?"

"It's my special name for her," Senna patiently explained. "I've called her it ever since she was born."

Ikki's eyes lit up.

"Like Korra calls me kiddo?"

"Exactly!" Senna encouraged.

Ikki nodded and returned to eating her breakfast.

Meanwhile, Korra was still entertaining her daughter. Suddenly, Sienna started to squirm a little.

"No, sweetie," Korra gently, but firmly said. She tried her best to get a good grip on Sienna, but her arms were starting to give out on her. "Mom!" she cried, her voice verging on panic.

"Honey, it's okay, I've got her," Senna reached out and took her granddaughter into her embrace. She tapped Sienna's nose, making the baby giggle. "And where do you think you're going my little miss?"

Sienna just giggled some more.

Korra meanwhile was blinking hard to keep from crying. She hated this! She couldn't even hold her daughter safely. A gentle voice to her left was what pulled her from her struggle with her emotions.

"You'll get better soon," a gentle hand on her right shoulder accompanied the words.

"Thanks," Korra whispered, realizing it was Jinora who had spoken to her.

"Say night, Mama," Senna brought Sienna back over to Korra so her daughter could kiss her good night.

"Sweet dreams, honey. I love you," Korra planted a kiss on Sienna's cheek and watched her own mother carry her upstairs. The minute Sienna was gone, Korra let the tears fall. She couldn't help it. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. As she tried to calm down, she felt a gentle, strong hand touch her right cheek. She glanced to her left and saw her father gazing at her in concern. She turned away, embarrassed by her weakness.

"Korra, what happened?" he frowned as he saw the unshed tears in his daughter's cyan eyes.

"Nothing," Korra wiped at her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

Tonraq sighed. He knew he had to take this slowly, but he wanted so badly to help her. He hated seeing Korra so broken. He exchanged a worried glance with his wife as Senna returned and walked over to where they were.

"Maybe my idea wasn't such a good one after all," he said so only Senna could hear him.

"Honey, it's a good one. You need to talk to her. Just give Korra time to calm down," with that, she went over and knelt down in front of their daughter. Reaching her arms out, she pulled her in for a hug. She ran a hand through the eighteen-year-old's hair and made calming circles on her back until Korra's tears subsided for the most part.

"Thanks, Mom," Korra whispered.

"Any time," she kissed her on the head before standing once again. She walked over to her husband and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "She needs you now more than ever. Your idea will work, I know it will." With that, she kissed his cheek before leaving the dining room.

Korra managed to get her breathing under control eventually. She suddenly felt someone starting to push her chair out of the room. She knew it was her father, so she didn't bother to look behind her. She trusted him the same way she trusted her mother, so she let her thoughts wander. Finally, after they had been walking, well in her father's case for fifteen minutes, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all he said.

Korra sighed. She had gained a better handle on her patience since training with Tenzin, but she still didn't like waiting for things. After what seemed like forever, Korra felt her chair stop. Opening her eyes from nearly dozing off, she blinked in confusion when she saw where they were.

"Why did you bring me here?" she accused rather than asked.

Tonraq took it in stride. Kneeling down in front of Korra, he took both of her hands in his. As he gazed into her eyes, he blinked back sudden tears of his own. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know where to start.

Korra sensed her father was gearing up to tell her something big, so she stayed quiet. She still wanted to know why he had brought her to the pro bending arena.

"When you were born," Tonraq started, "you were so small. When your mother placed you in my arms, I was so afraid I'd hurt you. I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold you without you breaking. Your mother patiently helped me to realize you needed me as much as you needed her and I wouldn't hurt you just by holding you. I watched you learn to master all four elements. I watched you fight against forces the world couldn't face alone and you won against them. I watched you struggle with losing your bending for a time and then rejoiced with you when it returned. I watched you bring my granddaughter into the world, albeit much earlier than I would have liked, but I'm still proud of you for how brave you were when it happened. And before you say anything, the love I Have for both of you is infinite. When your mother and I First discovered you were the next Avatar, we were terrified. We didn't want to lose you. The night Unalaq tried to kidnap you the first time when you were four, all I wanted to do was protect you. But I couldn't."

"You saved me," Korra reminded him.

"I know. From that moment on, I wanted nothing more than to protect you from anything like that happening again. That had always been my goal as your father since the day you were born. After the first kidnapping attempt, I Redoubled my efforts, your mother did as well. All we wanted to do was keep you safe. But as you know ,we ended up losing you to the White lotus anyway. Korra, if we could have done it differently, we would have kept you with us and trained you in waterbending ourselves. Then called upon masters of the other elements to train you. Unfortunately, Unalaq ruined that for us. Please believe me when I say we never wanted to give you up. Since you were a little girl, I have watched you grow up into an incredibly strong, courageous young woman who I'm proud to call my daughter. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," Korra buried her face in her father's chest as she felt his arms wrap around her neck for a hug. She let the tears fall as he ran a hand through her hair. She cried for the time she lost with both of her parents. She cried for the injustice Unalaq and Kuvira had caused her and her family. She cried for the pain she had to endure just to do the simple everyday things she used to take for granted.

"Shh, shh, I know, Korra, I know," Tonraq held his daughter as she sobbed all of her pain and fear out. He knew perfectly well that this was just the tip of the iceberg as far as Korra's healing process went. But at least it had been started.

It took Korra a good twenty-minutes, but she calmed down eventually. She sniffed back more tears as she lifted her face to lock eyes with her father. She could tell there was something else he needed to tell her.

When Tonraq saw that Korra was calming down, he finished what he had to say.

"I owe you an apology," he began.

"For what!" Korra exclaimed. Truly taken aback by her father's words.

"Korra, please, let me finish," her father requested.

"Okay," Korra shut her mouth and waited for her father to continue speaking.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from what…he did to you. When I got to the Bayfong estate and Su told me you had already left, I was terrified. I took off after you, but I wasn't able to protect you from them. Then when you nearly…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, so he moved on. "…I knew I had failed you. The minute I held you in my arms and your eyes closed just as you reached out for me, there wasn't a doubt in my mind I had failed you as your father. I wanted nothing more than to take your pain away when Su pulled the poison out and you were forced to throw it back up. I could feel your whole body shaking and it broke my heart. Princess, I'm so sorry." He turned away as he felt a few tears in his eyes.

"Dad…" Korra reached out as best she could and touched his face much like she had done right before they had brought her to the hospital the night Unalaq and Kuvira had poisoned her. She choked back tears of her own as she spoke. "You didn't fail me. You could never do that. If it wasn't for you, I would never have been able to fight as hard as I did back in that stone room." She stopped speaking as she fought against a new stream of tears. "When I was about to deliver the final blow to Unalaq, I heard your voice telling me no, I listened. I listened to you because you taught me restraint.

You taught me that among a lot of other things. You could never fail me, Daddy. I love you," Korra closed her eyes as she felt the tears fall. She soon felt her father pull her in for another hug.

"I love you too, princess. More than you could ever know. I'm so proud of you. I promise you, I'm gonna help you through your recovery. Your mother and I both will. You're not alone, sweetie."

"Thank you, " Korra whispered as the remaining tears fell. She rested her head against her father's chest as she started calming down.

"Now I'll answer the question you asked me when we first arrived here," her father said after a few minutes of silence had passed. "I brought you here because I wanted to remind you how strong you are."

"I don't' feel very strong anymore," Korra admitted.

"I know. And that's okay. But you are. You always have been. And I know you'll fight to recover, just like you fought to win all of those pro-bending matches. You can do it. I know you can."

Korra managed a small smile for her father. Taking a deep breath, she felt peace settle in her heart. She no longer felt so scared about the long road ahead. It would be hard, but she wouldn't travel it alone. And it was all thanks to her father making a promise to her that Korra knew he would keep, no matter what it took. And it was enough to help her face another day.


	51. Chapter 51

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-51

Korra's eyes flew open a few hours later. She shot up in bed, shaking and crying. Glancing around the room, she didn't see her parents anywhere. Taking a shaking breath, she heard a younger voice address her to her left.

"Korra, you're okay. You're not alone."

Korra glanced to her left to find her younger sister sitting by her bed.

"Jinora," she breathed.

"Was it another nightmare?" the thirteen-year-old asked.

Korra nodded as she choked back a sob.

"Do you want me to get Aunt Senna?" her younger sister offered.

"No. I'm okay," Korra tried to convince her.

"No you're not," Jinora sat down next to her older sister. "It's okay to be scared. I meant what I said yesterday. I'm going to help you."

"Thanks," Korra whispered as she felt Jinora hug her. She allowed her younger sister to comfort her. Pulling away suddenly a few minutes later, she swallowed hard.

"Are you feeling sick again?" Jinora asked.

"No," Korra replied.

Jinora raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure? You don't have to lie to protect me. I'm not a little kid anymore," she reminded her.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Korra admitted.

"Okay," Jinora got the basin off the table and put it underneath Korra's chin. She wrapped an arm around her to support her.

Korra spent the next few minutes dry heaving with Jinora soothing her as she fought against the nausea.

"After I help you, do you want me to get your Mom?" Jinora offered.

"Uh-huh. That would be great," Korra said as she almost heaved again. After her stomach calmed down, she lay back down and tried her best to sleep. As her eyes closed, she heard Jinora say something to her.

"What?" she mumbled.

"One of your cuts is leaking. Do you want me to put some medicine on it?" Jinora offered.

Korra frowned in hesitation.

"I'll be gentle. I've seen Aunt Senna do it a million times over the last few weeks. You can trust me. I'll be careful," the teenager promised.

Korra smiled despite the pain she was in.

"I do trust you. While I have no doubt you would be both of those things, I'm not sure it's such a good idea," the older teen hedged.

"Korra, it looks really bad," Jinora insisted.

Korra sighed.

"Okay," she finally decided.

Jinora got the supplies and started the process.

"Did I tell you how proud I am of you," Korra said as her younger sister continued to clean her cut on her arm.

"Only every day since the ceremony," Jinora smiled up at her.

"It's true. You got your tattoos. You deserved them," Korra smiled with pride at her younger sister.

"Thanks," Jinora said as she finished putting the antibiotic on Korra's cut. "There you go."

"Thanks," Korra shut her eyes. The last thing she heard was Jinora encouraging her to sleep. Before Korra knew it, she was back in dreamland…

****

Jinora sat there, waiting for Korra to wake up. She had pulled a book off the shelf and had started to read it. She was halfway through chapter 4 when someone entered the room. She glanced up to see Senna standing there. She gave her aunt a small smile before it turned into a frown.

"How's Korra doing?" Senna asked her niece. She sat down next to her daughter and ran a hand through her hair.

"She woke up from a nightmare and almost threw up. I helped her and then she went back to sleep. I asked her if she wanted me to get you, but she said no. Her cut started to leak, so I put more medicine on it."

Senna nodded.

"I appreciate you helping her, sweetie. Next time, even if Korra says no, come and get me, please."

"Okay. I'm sorry," Jinora apologized.

"Honey, you're not in trouble," Senna assured her. "You did a good job. I just want to help her until she's able to do a little more for herself again."

"Okay," Jinora agreed. She accepted the hug from her aunt and hugged back. She sat down in her chair and picked up her book, but didn't open it again. "Aunt Senna, why is Korra still throwing up? I thought Su and the doctors at the hospital got all of the poison out."

"They thought they had," Senna corrected with a frown. "The truth is, there still might be some left."

"Is there a way to get it out without her having to throw up?" Jinora frowned in worry.

Senna nodded.

"There's one way. But I really don't want to put Korra through it if I don't have to. She's been through so much already."

"What is it?" Jinora asked.

"It involves a technique I really don't want to have to use on Korra," her aunt replied.

Jinora gasped as a possibility came to her.

"Then again it might be an after effect of everything she's been through," Senna added. "If it gets worse, then Katara's going to have to do it, but I'm hoping it doesn't."

Jinora nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, Korra started to thrash and cry out in her sleep.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay, it's okay. You're okay," her mother soothed.

Korra shot up suddenly, tears streaming down her face.

Senna wasted no time and reached her arms out to her distraught daughter. She stroked her hair and rubbed her back, hoping to bring her a sense of comfort.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay. Sweetheart, listen to me, you're safe," Senna soothed, "I have you."

Korra merely buried her face in her mother's chest as more tears came. She let them fall as she felt herself starting to shake.

"Honey, I have to check something. And then I'll hold you again," her mother explained. She gently laid Korra upon the bed. She examined her abdominal area, looking for something specific. She stopped as Korra cried out. She soothed her while pulling her back into her arms.

"Aunt Senna, is it any better?" Jinora asked.

"A little, but not by much," she replied. She was about to say something else when Korra started to heave. She quickly placed the basin underneath her daughter's chin while soothing her.

Korra finally found relief five minutes later. She caught her breath as her mother pressed a cup of water to her lips. She took a few sips before laying her head against her mother's right shoulder.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother softly asked.

"Yeah," Korra said as she took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm sorry. I should have said something…" her voice trailed off as more tears came.

"Little one, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Did it come on suddenly?"

"Yeah," Korra replied.

Senna set the cup back down on the table and resumed stroking Korra's hair.

"Can I move the basin?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"Are you sure?" her mother inquired.

Korra nodded. She let out another sob as more pain ripped through her stomach.

"Shh, shh, I know it hurts, sweetie, I know," her mother soothed. She frowned when she realized how badly Korra was shaking. "You're shaking pretty badly little one. I'm going to give you something to help you calm down."

Korra merely whimpered from pain. She didn't even flinch when she felt the needle bite into her skin. As she felt her body start to relax a little, she closed her eyes, praying sleep would come.

"Mom, it hurts!" Korra cried.

"I know, honey," her mother continued to rub her shoulder, hoping it would help her.

Jinora frowned in worry as she saw the pain Korra was in.

Senna turned her attention to the thirteen-year-old.

"Jinora, can you do me a favor and get Katara?"

"Okay," Jinora said uncertainly. She left the room in search of her grandmother.

Korra tried her best, but she couldn't find relief. She just wanted the pain to stop. Each cry that issued from her mouth broke her mother's heart.

It wasn't long before Katara entered the room.

"Senna, you wanted to see me?" she frowned when she saw the state Korra was in.

"Yeah I did," Senna heaved a sigh. "I think it's time."

Katara glanced from Senna to Korra and back again.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

Senna nodded.

"Korra's in a lot of pain and she can't stop vomiting. I hate to do this to her, but it's the only way to get the remaining poison out. I don't trust anyone else to do it but you. Please, will you help her?"

"You know I will," Katara said earnestly. She placed a gentle hand on Korra's left shoulder. "Korra, honey, I'm going to fix this. I'll be right back," with that, she left to get the supplies. She returned shortly and prepared to do the procedure.

Korra spoke up suddenly. Her voice was so quiet, it matched her mother's tone perfectly.

"Dad…"

"Little one, what did you say?" her mother asked. "It's okay. Just tell me what you need."

"Dad," Korra repeated.

Senna gently laid Korra down on the bed.

"You want Daddy?" her mother asked, making sure she had heard her right.

"Please?" Korra tearfully requested.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll get him. I'll be right back," she kissed Korra on the forehead and stood to leave. Turning back to her daughter she promised, "Katara won't do anything until we get back."

Korra nodded. She knew this full well. She wasn't worried.

"It's going to be okay, honey," Katara patted Korra's shoulder, "I promise. We'll get you feeling better soon."

Korra merely whimpered as more pain surged through her body. It wasn't long before both of her parents returned. Her mother sat down next to her on her left while her father gently pulled her into his lap.

Korra snuggled into her father's embrace immediately as another sob escaped her lips.

"Shh, princess, it's okay, I have you," her father comforted. He ran a hand through her hair once she was secure. "Sweetheart, you're gonna be okay."

Korra relaxed once she was in her father's arms, but she was still in pain.

"We're not going anywhere," her mother assured her. She kissed her cheek and started rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Katara approached Korra from the right side a minute later.

"Korra, I need to explain something to you," she started. Once she had the young adult's attention, she continued speaking. "I need to put you to sleep for this. I'm going to give you something to make you tired. Don't be afraid. You need to give in," with that, Katara injected the sedative into Korra's right shoulder.

Korra tensed as the needle bit into her arm, but that was it. She closed her eyes as the sedative started taking effect. She suddenly swallowed hard. To her surprise, the nausea didn't increase. She heard her parents encouraging her to sleep and just to relax.

"Dad, don't let go," she mumbled as her eyes closed.

"I won't, princess, I promise you, I won't," Tonraq assured her.

A minute later, Korra was out.

*****

Korra groaned in pain a few hours later. Her cyan eyes opened as she swallowed hard. She was about to call out when she heard a familiar female voice address her from somewhere nearby.

"Little one, it's okay. You're not alone."

"Daddy," Korra mumbled, still out of it from the sedative.

"Little one, it's me," the familiar female voice said again.

"Mom," Korra mumbled as she became alert.

"Yes. It's okay. Your Dad will be back. He went to talk to Katara about something," Senna brushed a few strands of Korra's hair away from her face. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, sore. A little nauseous," she answered.

"That's normal," her mother assured her. "I have a basin here. Just let me know if you need it."

"Okay," Korra whispered.

"Are you thirsty?" her mother inquired.

"No," Korra replied.

"Okay. You just need rest. Is the pain any better?" she asked.

"A little," Korra whispered.

"That's good," her mother smiled.

"Where's Jinora?" Korra asked.

"She's in bed. It's late. You were asleep for four hours," her mother informed her. "It's after nine."

"Oh," Korra absently said. She gritted her teeth a minute later. "Mom, I still hurt!"

"I know, honey. Does it hurt as badly as it did before?"

"No," Korra revealed. "Did it work?"

"We'll know in a few hours," her mother replied. "For now just try to get some more rest."

"Okay," Korra mumbled. Her eyes closed a minute later. Opening them again, she requested, "Mom, will you hold me?"

"Of course," her mother gently lifted her into her arms. Once Korra was secure, Senna started stroking her hair and humming, hoping it would help Korra fall asleep. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Korra whispered. She was about to drift off when her stomach started to churn. Swallowing hard, she tried to sit up. "Ma-Mom, I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave.

Senna grabbed the basin from earlier off the table and placed it underneath Korra's chin just in time. She soothed her as her daughter lost the contents of her stomach.

"It's okay, honey. It's the sedative," she reminded her.

Korra nodded as she threw up again. Once her stomach calmed, she sipped gingerly from a cup of water before resuming her earlier position. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes again. This time she was able to drift off to sleep without any further problems. She heard her mother encouraging her to rest. She didn't need to be told twice. She was exhausted from the whole experience. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep again.

Senna gazed up at the sound of her husband addressing her from the doorway.

"How is she?" he walked over to where Senna was sitting and sat down next to her. Reaching down he ran a hand through Korra's hair.

"She just fell back to sleep. She woke up in pain. She vomited twice from the sedative. She said the pain isn't as bad as it was before. I'm hoping what Katara did worked."

"Me too," Tonraq sighed. "Are you going to stay with her tonight?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we could take turns. I'll stay with her for a little bit and then you can take over around eleven?"

"That's fine," her husband agreed. "She's going to be okay."

"I know," Senna whispered. She blinked back tears as she gazed down at their daughter. "I just wish I could have done more to help her."

"Senna, you're doing everything you can. Korra loves you."

"I love her too," Senna let the tears fall. She allowed Tonraq to pull her in for a hug as she cried her frustration out. The family stayed that way for the next few minutes. Senna pulled away a few minutes later.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tonraq frowned at his wife in concern.

"I'll be fine," Senna replied. "Thanks to you. I love you."

"I love you too," Tonraq planted a kiss on Senna's cheek, stood and left the room.

Glancing down at their daughter, Senna whispered, "I love you, little one. You're going to get through this," with that, she held Korra for the next few hours. All she wanted was for Korra to get better. Senna knew her daughter. She also knew Tonraq was right. Korra was strong. She would recover in time. And Senna would continue to do everything she could to help her get there.

*****

Korra awoke the next morning to find Jinora sitting by her bed. She smiled a little despite the remaining pain she was in.

"Hey kiddo," she greeted.

"Hi," Jinora replied. She closed her book and sat down on the bed next to her sister. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Korra answered.

Jinora smiled.

"I'm glad. Aunt Senna said it would take a few days."

"I know," Korra sat up with some help from her sister. "Jinora, I want to thank you."

"For what?" the thirteen-year-old asked.

"For being here for me. You've helped me since I came home from the hospital. You stood by me even when I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around."

"Korra, you don't have to thank me. We're sisters. I love you. I told you I would help you through this and I meant it."

"And you have," Korra affirmed.

"Do you feel like coming down for breakfast?" Jinora asked. "You don't have to eat if you're not hungry. I know Ikki wants to see you. My Dad and Gran-Gran too."

Korra thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"Can you go get my Mom? She needs to help me get ready and put me in my chair."

"I can help you get ready," Jinora offered.

"Okay," Korra agreed. She told Jinora what she wanted to wear and allowed the younger girl to help her get dressed. After that was done, Korra allowed Jinora to do her hair.

"You look awesome!" Jinora declared.

Just then, the door opened and Senna entered. She smiled when she saw Korra awake. She did a double take when she saw she was dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning, little one. How do you feel?" she kissed her cheek and gave her a hug, which Korra tried her best to return.

"Better," Korra said honestly. "I still hurt, but it's not as bad."

"I'm so glad," her mother patted her shoulder. "Do you want to come downstairs?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. "Jinora convinced me to join you guys."

Senna smiled at her niece.

"Aunt Senna, what do you think of Korra's hair?" Jinora asked.

Senna took a look at the half braid wolf tail Jinora had done.

"It's pretty!" she announced. With that, she lifted Korra into her arms and set her in her chair. She lead the way out of the room with Korra following close behind. Jinora had made herself comfortable on Korra's lap for the ride down after gaining her permission.

When they entered the kitchen, Ikki jumped from her chair and raced over to meet them.

"Korra! Hi! You're up! You're up!" she gently gave her eldest sister a hug.

"Hey Ikki," Korra greeted. She parked her chair in between Jinora and Tenzin.

"It's good to see you out and about, Korra," Tenzin patted her shoulder.

Korra nodded in his direction just as someone came up from behind her. She started, but relaxed the minute she felt her father's hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"Morning, princess. Are you feeling better?" he kissed her on the head and gave her a hug.

"A little," Korra replied.

"That's great!" with that, he went to help Senna and Pema bring in the food.

Once the food was served, Ikki said the traditional airbender blessing.

Glancing around at her family as everyone started to eat, Korra smiled. She had a long road ahead of her, but she was going to be okay. As long as she let her family and friends help her, she would overcome the battle she had faced. She was determined to recover, no matter how long it took.


	52. Chapter 52

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-52

Korra's eyes opened as she felt the sudden sensation of being lifted up. She started to struggle, but stopped the minute she heard a familiar male voice assure her.

"Korra, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm taking you to your room to rest," her father's gentle confident voice met her ears.

Korra nodded. She buried her face in her father's chest, breathing in the familiar scent of her home. She relaxed as her father laid her down upon the bed. Feeling the physical contact break, she reached her hand out for his.

"It's okay, princess, I'm not leaving you," her father sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it.

Korra winced in pain, causing her father to glance down at her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Don't leave," Korra whispered.

"I won't," he promised. Bending down, he kissed her forehead. Reaching his free hand out, Tonraq smoothed a few strands of hair away from his daughter's face. "Just try to sleep, sweetheart," he gently advised.

"Wha-where's Mom?" Korra asked suddenly.

"She'll be up in a few minutes," her father comforted.

"I…I have to say I'm…sorry…" Korra's voice trailed off as her eyes closed.

Sighing to himself, Tonraq shook his head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," he whispered. "We're both so proud of you."

Just then, the door to Korra's room opened and Senna joined them. She frowned in worry as her cyan eyes landed upon their daughter.

"I saw you leave with Korra," Senna explained. She took a seat next to her husband. Reaching out, she ran a hand through their daughter's chestnut brown hair. As Korra started to thrash and whimper, Senna tried to calm her. "Shh, little one, it's okay. You're not alone. Daddy and I are here with you. You're okay…" she rested her hand against her daughter's right cheek and left it there, hoping it would calm the eighteen-year-old.

"No!" Korra cried as she tried to escape the nightmare she was trapped in. "No! Dad! Dad!" her voice broke as tears streamed from beneath her eyelids.

"Little one, it's okay," Senna reached over and gently lifted Korra into her arms. She settled her in her lap and started running a hand through her hair. Leaning down, she started whispering in her left ear. "Little one, it's okay, you're safe. We're both right here with you…" At the exact moment before Senna straightened up again, Korra lashed out blindly. She managed to hit her mother in the face.

Tonraq took action immediately. Swiftly but carefully, he reached down and transferred Korra to his own lap. He started coaxing her to wake up, assuring her all the while. Glancing up he frowned when he saw Senna attempting to heal herself.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Senna assured him. "I know Korra didn't mean to do it. When she wakes up, under no circumstances are you to yell at her."

"That wasn't even a thought," Tonraq assured his wife.

Senna nodded.

"I'm not saying let her get away with things, but she didn't know what she was doing."

"I know," Tonraq gazed down just as Korra started to stir.

"Dad?" she asked as her eyes opened fully.

"I'm here, sweetheart," her father assured her, "I have you."

Korra relaxed a little as she felt her father's arms around her. Gazing over to her left, she frowned when she saw the mark on her mother's cheek. It was then that something clicked in her brain. "Damn it! Mom, I'm sorry," she said softly, matching her mother's usual tone perfectly. She let her gaze travel to the floor as tears of shame welled up. She soon felt a gentle hand cup her chin and tilt it upwards. She tried to pull away, but her mother was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be.

"Little one, look at me," her mother's voice was gentle when she spoke, making Korra feel even guiltier. "It's okay," Senna assured her.

Korra did so after a few minutes.

"That's it," her mother comforted, "good girl. I know you didn't mean it. I don't blame you. It was an accident."

"Mom…I…hate this!" With those words, the tears came steady and fast down her tan cheeks.

Senna reached her arms out and Tonraq handed their daughter over to her. Taking her gently into her embrace, she hugged her close while stroking her hair. She encouraged her to cry, knowing she had to get it out of her system.

"Korra, you're going to get through this," her mother assured her, "we're going to help you. We love you so much."

"I love you guys too," Korra tearfully replied. She closed her eyes as more tears came. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep in one of the safest places she knew.

"We need to watch her," Senna glanced up at her husband, "the next few weeks are going to be harder on her than anything else she's gone through in the last year."

"I know," Tonraq sighed.

"I wish I could just heal her," Senna squeezed her eyes shut as tears came.

"Honey, we're doing everything we can," her husband assured her. "Don't beat yourself up. Korra knows you can't heal everything."

Senna nodded as a few tears leaked from beneath her eyes. She hated seeing her daughter going through this.

"I know. It's just hard to see her like this," she whispered.

Tonraq nodded in agreement. He rested a hand on his wife's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. They stayed that way for the next five minutes. Each of them praying they could find a way to help their daughter down the long road she would have to travel.

******

Korra's eyes opened a few hours later. The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in her mother's safe embrace. She glanced around and sighed with relief when she saw her father sitting next to her bed.

"Hey, princess," he greeted her. "Did you sleep okay?"

Korra nodded. She reached out her hand for his and he gave her what she needed without a second thought. But a few minutes later, her hand started to shake. This caused her to lose her grip. Turning away, she felt a new set of tears welling up. She hated this! She hadn't cried this much in a long time. As she let out a painful sob, she suddenly felt her father pull her into his arms. Not having the energy to fight, Korra allowed him to hold her, resting her head against his chest as more tears came.

"Shh, shh, princess, it's okay, it's okay…that's my girl…thatta girl…" Tonraq ran a hand through his daughter's hair, hoping to bring her a sense of comfort. He wished Senna were there. She was always able to calm Korra down in the past. He knew he could help her as well, but at times like these, Senna was better at the job.

"No it's not!" Korra tearfully contradicted him. "I couldn't even hug Mom! I just want to be myself again!"

Tonraq felt his heart break in two. He wanted nothing more than to heal Korra right then and there, but he knew he couldn't.

"Sweetheart, you're going to get better. It'll take a long time, but you'll recover. We're going to help you." As he felt Korra relax in his embrace although she was still crying, Tonraq realized he was doing a pretty good job. The sound of Korra's tearful voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" she cried suddenly.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for," Tonraq was taken aback by her words. "Your mother and I are very proud of you."

Korra glanced up at him, tears still streaming down her face. As cyan eyes met cobalt ones, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why? I should have fought harder!"

"You fought as hard as you could," her father bent down and kissed the top of her head. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve what happened to you. I want you to know that. Your mother would be telling you the same thing if she were here with us. She'll be back in a few minutes. She went to get something to eat."

Korra nodded as she let out another sob. She clung to her father the best she could as she continued to cry all of her fear and frustration out.

"It's okay, honey. I have you. You're safe, princess. Like I told you in the hospital, I'm here for you. I'll do whatever it takes to help you recover. The same goes for your Mom."

"I know," Korra whispered as she choked back another sob. "I want…" her voice trailed off as more tears came.

"What? What do you need?" her father gently asked.

"Nothing," Korra mumbled.

"Sweetheart, what do you need? It's okay," her father assured her.

"It's gonna sound really bad," Korra insisted as she sniffed back more tears.

"Sweetie, what is it?" her father insisted.

Korra sighed as she answered his question.

"I want…I want Mom," she mumbled.

"She'll be back soon," her father assured her.

Korra nodded as another sob escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for wanting your Mom," her father ran a hand through her hair, "we both are going to help you through this. You have a right to request whichever one of us you want at this point."

Korra shook her head.

"But you came to help me. You almost…almost died! You were with me after the battle and I turn around and…" her voice trailed off as she started to cough.

"Korra, it's okay. I promise. You didn't hurt my feelings. Here, sip at this, sweetheart," Tonraq held a cup of water to her lips.

Korra took a few sips before it got to be too much.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive," her father replied.

Korra tried to calm down as her father's words sunk in. She was glad he wasn't upset or felt like she was choosing her mother over him. As she continued to calm down, her eyes closed. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep once again.

******

The next time Korra awoke, she was in her mother's arms. She could hear her humming and feel her hand combing through her hair. She stayed silent as the comforting touch and familiar sound washed over her. As she was drifting back to sleep, two things happened at once. Someone knocked on the door of her room and a ripple of pain caused her to cry out.

"Little one, it's okay. You're safe," her mother assured her. Then to whoever was at the door she said, Come in,"

The door opened and Jinora entered.

"Aunt Senna, is it okay if I come in. I want to check on Korra."

"It's more than okay," Senna smiled at the thirteen-year-old. "Come here, sweetie."

Jinora did so, receiving a one armed hug from her aunt.

"I'm so proud of you," Senna said.

"Thanks," the teenager replied. She frowned as her gaze landed on Korra. "Is Korra going to be okay?"

"In time," her aunt replied.

Jinora nodded. She sat down next to where Senna was sitting and frowned down at her older sister.

Korra's eyes opened at that point. She let out another whimper of pain as a few tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Little one, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Mom, it hurts!" Korra cried.

"Okay," with that, Senna gently laid Korra on the bed and went to get something out of a bag. Coming back over to where Korra was lying, she injected some medicine into her daughter's right shoulder.

Korra hissed in pain, but that was it. She relaxed a few minutes later as the pain killer started taking effect. She was still crying a little, but her body was starting to relax. She glanced over at Jinora as she felt her younger sister take her left hand in hers.

"Hey kiddo," Korra greeted. "I'm so proud of you. Do you know how much and how much I love you?"

"I love you too," Jinora hugged her gently. "That's why I couldn't leave you there. I had to do something."

"Thank you," Korra whispered, matching her mother's tone.

"No thanks needed. You're my sister," Jinora smiled at her. She turned to Senna. "Aunt Senna, if you wanna go get something to eat, I can stay with Korra."

"Are you sure?" Senna asked.

Jinora nodded.

Senna turned to her daughter.

"Is that okay with you, little one? I'll be right back."

Korra nodded.

"Mom, take your time. I'll be fine. The medicine you gave me will probably put me out for a few hours."

"I'll come and get you if she needs you," Jinora assured her aunt.

"Okay," Senna gave Korra a kiss, told her she loved her and left the room.

Seeing the concerned look on Jinora's face, Korra hastened to assure her.

"Jinora, I'll be okay."

Jinora frowned.

"I'll be able to walk in a few months according to Katara," Korra assured her.

"Okay," Jinora still looked a little uncertain.

"Just try and sleep," she told Korra, "I'm right here."

"Okay," Korra closed her eyes and was out shortly afterwards.

*****

An hour later, Tonraq entered his daughter's room. He smiled when he saw Jinora holding Korra's hand while the young adult slept.

Jinora glanced up at the noise and raised her eyebrows when she saw her uncle instead of her aunt.

"Senna went to bed," Tonraq explained. "I told her I'd take care of Korra for the night. How has she been?"

"She's been okay. She fell asleep a few minutes after Aunt Senna left," Jinora reported.

Tonraq nodded. He reached over and ruffled the teenager's hair.

"I want to thank you for what you did for Korra."

"She's my sister. I would do anything for her. I love her."

"I know. She loves you too," Tonraq affirmed. "Why don't you try to get some sleep."

"Korra said I could sleep in here with her," Jinora informed him. "If it's okay with you."

"It's fine. She might be up in the middle of the night. She's been having a lot of nightmares since it happened."

Jinora nodded.

"It's okay. I want to help her," she smiled down at Korra as she extracted her hand from her older sister's and went to get her pj's on. She returned to the room and set up her sleeping bag on the left side of Korra's bed. She wanted to give Senna and Tonraq room in case they had to help Korra in the middle of the night. After bidding Tonraq good night, Jinora climbed into her sleeping bag, closed her eyes and was asleep within a few minutes.

"Sweet dreams, princess," Tonraq bent down and kissed Korra on the forehead. "I love you." With that, he tried to get some sleep of his own. He had a feeling it was going to be a really long night…

*******

Korra shot up in bed a few hours later, shaking and crying. She swallowed hard as a feeling of nausea swept over her. She gritted her teeth against the pain as it ripped through her body. She could tell the pain killer her mother had given her was starting to wear off. Letting out a fearful scream, she let the tears fall.

"Korra? You're okay, sweetheart," a familiar male voice addressed her to her right. "You're not alone. Jinora and I are both here with you."

"Daddy," Korra gasped as more tears came. She soon felt her father pull her into his arms. Burying her face in his chest, she let the tears fall. She let out a sob, followed by another and another as the images of her nightmare flashed before her mind's eye. Pulling her mind to the present, she tried to concentrate on her father's voice and his hand combing through her brown tresses. She managed to calm herself down, even though she was still crying. Swallowing hard once again, she tried to ignore the sick feeling making her stomach churn.

"Shh, princess, you're okay," her father comforted. "Do you want some water?"

"No," Korra answered. She started as her father went to adjust himself. "Dad, please, don't let go!"

"I won't, I promise, I won't," Tonraq's heart was breaking for his little girl. He hated seeing her in so much emotional pain. "That's my girl…that's my girl…" he kissed Korra on the cheek as he rubbed her back in slow circles.

Just then, Jinora awoke. She sat up and frowned when she heard Korra crying.

"Korra? Wha-what's going on?" she rubbed at her eyes as her surroundings came into focus.

"Jinora, it's okay, go back to sleep," Tonraq said, "Korra just had a nightmare. She's calming down."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Jinora asked.

"We're okay, sweetie," Tonraq assured her.

"Okay," Jinora laid back down. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you too," Korra tearfully replied.

"Are you sure you don't want any water?" her father asked.

"I'm positive," Korra replied.

"Okay," her father hugged her close as he continued to run a hand through her hair.

As more pain surged, Korra let out a painful whimper.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her father inquired. "And don't tell me nothing. I can tell you're hurting."

Korra cursed herself in side. She hated showing weakness in front of her father. But she knew he wanted to help her. She at least owed him the truth in this situation.

"I felt sick a few minutes ago, but I'm okay now," she revealed.

"Are you sure?" her father asked.

"Yes," Korra insisted.

"Okay," Tonraq continued to hold Korra for the next ten minutes. Once she was calm again, he gently laid her back down. He sat down next to her and continued running a hand through her hair.

Just then, the door opened and Senna entered. She frowned at the sight of Korra crying and the way she was swallowing.

"Little one, what happened?" she rushed to Korra's side and put the back of her hand to the young adult's forehead.

"Mom, I'm okay," Korra insisted. "I just had a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" her mother asked. She locked eyes with her in a way that told Korra she knew more than Korra wanted her to.

"I hurt a little, but that's it. I think the pain killer is wearing off," she admitted.

"Thank you for being honest with me, little one." With that, Senna gave her a shot of bray zine, gave her a hug and stood to leave. "I love you. Do you want me to stay?"

Korra thought about it for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"No. I'm okay. You need your rest."

"Little one, that's not what I asked you," her mother said.

"I'm okay with Dad," Korra assured her.

"Okay. Sweet dreams," with that, Senna gave Korra another hug before baiding Tonraq good night and leaving the room.

"Your mother's just concerned about you like we all are," her father reminded her.

"I know," Korra yawned. She closed her eyes a few minutes later and was asleep once again.

******

Korra woke up screaming from another nightmare around six or seven in the morning. She was also feeling extremely sick to her stomach. She swallowed hard as tears streamed down her face. She soon heard Jinora's voice assuring her a minute later.

"Korra, it's okay. You're not alone. I'm right here. Uncle Tonraq will be back. He went to get some coffee."

Korra nodded. She managed to get her breathing under control as the nausea increased. She swallowed hard, hoping Jinora wouldn't catch on.

"Korra, was it another nightmare?" the thirteen-year-old asked. She sat on the bed and put a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Yeah," her older sister admitted. She shivered just then, making Jinora frown in concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm hurting, but other than that, I'm okay," Korra tried. She knew her explanation wouldn't fly the minute she saw Jinora raise her eyebrows at her. She sighed in defeat. "Okay. I don't feel good," she admitted.

"I'll go get Aunt Senna," Jinora stood up. She was about to leave when Korra started to heave. Grabbing the first thing she saw, Jinora placed a big cup underneath Korra's chin.

Korra gagged a minute later before throwing up everything she had eaten the day before. She tried to catch her breath before repeating the process a minute later. Once she was done for the moment, she glanced up at Jinora.

"Jinora, I need you to get my Mom," she said just before vomiting again.

"Korra, I can't leave you when you're throwing up like this," Jinora argued. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder and started to gently rub it. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay…" Jinora soothed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jinora asked.

"It's Ikki. Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" Jinora called back.

Ikki stepped into the room and gasped when she saw the state Korra was in.

"Korra! What's wrong?"

Jinora didn't waste any more time.

"Ikki, you need to go and get either Aunt Senna or Uncle Tonraq. Korra's sick."

Ikki nodded and left the room.

"It's okay," Jinora comforted, "Ikki will be back soon with your parents."

Korra nodded as she threw up yet again.

It wasn't long before Tonraq entered the room. He rushed to Korra's side and felt her forehead. Frowning when he felt the heat emanating off of his daughter, he took charge immediately. Taking the cup from Jinora, he dumped it out and handed her a basin instead.

"Korra, what's hurting exactly?" he inquired.

"My stomach," Korra gasped. "But my muscles are tensing and cramping!"

Tonraq nodded.

"I might be able to help her," Jinora spoke up. "Aunt Senna taught me a massaging technique."

Tonraq turned his attention to Korra.

"Princess, do you mind if Jinora tries to help you?"

"No, it's okay," Korra replied. She would try anything to stop the cramping at this point.

"Okay," Jinora walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "I'm going to have to maneuver your legs to do this. Try you're best not to kick me," she patiently, but firmly ordered.

"I'll try not to," Korra said earnestly.

"Okay, here we go," taking a deep breath, Jinora started the process. She did it slowly at first, not wanting to cause Korra any more pain or cause her to lash out at her. It took ten minutes, but Jinora finally felt Korra relaxing under her touch. Is that better?"

"Yeah," Korra said softly, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Jinora smiled. "I'm glad it worked."

"Is your stomach feeling better, sweetheart?" Tonraq asked.

"A little," Korra replied.

"Good," he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Do you think you can keep any water down?"

"I'm not sure," Korra replied honestly.

"Okay. Do you want to try it? We need to get your fever down."

"Dad, I'm not sure it'll work," Korra said as she swallowed again.

Jinora sprang into action and put the basin underneath her older sister's chin.

Korra vomited once, but that was it. Once she had taken a sip or two of water, her father tried another tactic to lower her fever. He dipped a wash cloth in water and draped it across her forehead.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Good," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed.

"That's it. Just try to rest. I love you, princess."

"I love you too," Korra whispered. With that, she was fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

Tonraq sighed. He just prayed Korra would be okay. He knew she had a long road ahead of her. But he also knew his daughter. She was strong. If anyone could overcome this trial, it was Korra. And Tonraq was going to do everything in his power to see that she succeeded. He had meant what he had told her in the hospital after the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira. He was determined to be there for her. And that was one promise he was going to keep, no matter what.


	53. Chapter 53

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-53

Korra sighed as she watched her element off in the distance. She was sitting on deck of the ship that was taking her and her family back to the Southern Water tribe. She was happy to be going home, but a part of her would miss her friends and siblings on air temple Island. She smiled down at Sienna as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Katara's gonna spoil you rotten when she sees you again," she softly cooed to her little girl. She planted a kiss on Sienna's right cheek before her gaze returned to the ocean. She jumped slightly when another person joined her. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"We'll be home in twenty-minutes," her mother informed her. She crouched down in front of Korra and rested a hand on her right knee. "Do you want a snack?"

"No thanks," Korra replied. She glanced up at her mother as a sigh escaped her lips.

"What is it, honey?" Senna cupped the side of Korra's face in her hand.

"Mom, I don't know if I can do this," Korra whispered. She could feel the tears come and let them fall. "I hate feeling so helpless!"

"Little one, I know," she leaned forward and gently wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders. She was careful to avoid her fore arms. As she heard the sob issue from Korra's mouth, she gently pulled back for a minute.

Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion, but caught on when she felt Sienna leaving her arms. She watched as her mother put the three-week-old in her pram before rejoining her. She let her mother hold her as the tears fell in torrents down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh, little one, you're going to get through this. Your father and I will help you. I promise. You're not alone. You're going to get better. I love you so much," she planted a kiss on Korra's head before resuming stroking her hair.

"Mom, I'm scared," Korra whispered. She hadn't admitted that to anyone else since the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira.  
"That's understandable," her mother started stroking her cheek, "it's okay to be scared. Like I said before, you're not alone."  
"I know," Korra closed her eyes as she rested her head against her mother's chest.

"Senna, is Korra okay?" Tonraq joined them a few minutes later.  
"She's getting there," his wife replied. She was about to say something else when Sienna let out an annoyed cry.  
"Dad, can you get her, please?" Korra requested as she tried to calm down.  
"Sure thing, princess," Tonraq patted Korra's shoulder before going over and picking Sienna up. He bounced her a little while talking to her gently.  
As Korra calmed down, she started feeling tired. The combination of letting her emotions out and the soft sound of her mother's voice encouraging her to rest allowed sleep to find her.

****

Later that night, Korra managed a small smile for her mother as she tucked her in for the night. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but Korra had missed her mother tucking her in like she used to do when she was little.

"Sweet dreams, little one. I love you, " Senna bent down and planted a kiss on Korra's forehead. She went to place a hand on her daughter's right arm, but stopped herself just in time. She settled on combing a hand through Korra's hair instead.

"I love you too, Mom," Korra said sincerely.

Senna smiled sadly at her. The smile faded a minute later.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" she asked.

Korra almost said yes, but she would be fine. Her parents were only down the hall from her.

"I'm sure," Korra replied.

Senna saw the uncertainty in her daughter's eyes. It broke her heart to see her little girl going through this.

"Honey, it's okay if you want me to stay. I don't mind. I'll do anything you need me to. Your father and I are here for you."

"I know," Korra whispered. "I'll be fine."

Senna studied her daughter's face for a minute before nodding. She gave Korra a hug, stood and left the room. Before closing the door, she pet Naga's head and whispered in her ear, "Watch over her for us, girl." With that, she was gone.

Korra tried her best to get comfortable as she listened to the sound of her natural element in the distance. She hoped Sienna was having sweet dreams. Her daughter was in the room next to her on the left. She had tucked her in with her mother's help two hours before. The infant had been exhausted and had gone down easily, much to Korra's relief. Korra still couldn't believe they were living in the palace now. She still couldn't get used to it. She wanted quiet and time with her family, not everyone in the tribe knowing her personal business. She also hated the fact that some of the people who lived with them still called her Avatar. She remembered how frustrated she had gotten whenever the white lotus, minus Katara, did that. She was more than just the Avatar. She was Korra first and foremost. She had a feeling that her experience with Unalaq and Kuvira and the aftermath of it was meant to reteach her that lesson.

Tenzin and Jinora had seen Korra and her family off that afternoon. She was grateful to all of them. Asami had even offered to come with her, but Korra had kindly dismissed her offer. She just needed time with her family right now. Sighing heavily, Korra closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. The sound of her natural element helped tremendously. Despite this comfort, she still felt jumpy. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was really only twenty minutes, the teenager fell into a restless slumber.

****Korra's Nightmare**

Korra could feel the chains around her ankles and arms. She could feel the platinum biting into her skin. She could feel the sudden sensation of poison being waterbended into her body. This couldn't be happening again. Unalaq had died in the explosion back at the abandoned building. Her father had been sure of it as well as Lin's officers. But here he was, trying to poison her like he had done two weeks ago. Korra tried to wrench herself free, but it was no use. The poison was making it harder for her to move as quickly as she usually did. This wasn't good and Korra knew it. She had to think of something and fast!

***Present*****

Korra shot up in bed, letting out a scream of terror. She could feel her body shaking pretty hard as tears streamed down her tan cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. The sound of Naga whimpering to her right made Korra glance up. She was about to try to assure her when the sound of footsteps approaching her bedroom door made her gasp. She took a shuddering breath as the footsteps got closer. The sound of the door opening caused Korra to jump. This action caused pain to shoot up her legs, ending in her back. She gritted her teeth just as a familiar female voice met her ears.

"Korra, what happened?" Senna rushed to her daughter's side, sitting down next to her on the bed. She frowned in concern when she saw the tear tracks on the eighteen-year-old's face and the unshed tears in her eyes. "Honey, was it another nightmare?"

Korra could only nod as she choked back a sob.

"Little one…shh, come here," Senna reached out and pulled her daughter into her arms. She made calming circles on the teenager's back before running a hand through her hair.

"Mom, why won't they go away!" Korra whimpered into her mother's chest.

"I wish I could take them away for you," Senna whispered. She kissed the top of Korra's head while hugging her close.

"I hate feeling so scared!" Korra cried in frustration.

Senna's heart was breaking for her.

"Little one, I know. What you're feeling is completely normal given what you went through," she assured her.

"Not for me," Korra protested. She coughed as more tears came.

"Shh, you're safe. I have you," her mother comforted.

"Mom, please, don't let go!" Korra tearfully pleaded.

"I won't, honey, I promise, I won't," Senna started rocking her gently, hoping it would help calm the teenager down. She started humming a lullaby she used to sing to her when Korra was a little girl.

Korra stayed quiet, letting the soothing and familiar melody wash over her. She shut her eyes as the familiar scent of her mother's perfume helped her breathing slow down.

"That's my girl," Senna encouraged, "that's it. I have you, it's okay…." Her voice trailed off as she started to sing the lullaby. She was halfway through when the door to Korra's room opened again.

The sudden noise caused Korra to jump in fright.

"Senna, what happened? Is Korra okay?" Tonraq's voice was full of concern.

"She's getting there," his wife replied. She gave him a pointed look that he didn't miss.

Tonraq walked over to the bed and sat down on Korra's other side.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" he placed his hand on Korra's right forearm in an attempt to comfort her.

Feeling the contact, Korra had a sudden flashback. She felt the poison being applied. As the pain started, she lashed out blindly. She could hear a voice calling to her. It sounded gentle, but firm at the same time. Korra tried her best to connect with it, but it was easier said than done. She was breathing hard now. She could feel her stomach twisting unpleasantly as she fought whoever was trying to hurt her.

"Korra! Little one, come on, you're okay. You're with me. You're safe. Open your eyes."

Korra finally managed to do so a minute later. When she locked onto an identical set of cyan ones, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was still shaking, but she recognized the person holding her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, it's me. Very good little one. I need to lay you down for a minute. I'll be right back. You're safe in your new room in the palace. Your Dad and I are right here with you."

"Okay," Korra tried to get her breathing under control as she felt her mother lay her on the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother go over to her father and touch a spot just underneath his jaw on the right side. Korra gasped when she saw the burn there.

"Dad, I'm…I'm so sorry!" she turned her face away as tears of shame welled up.

"Princess, I know you didn't mean it," her father assured her. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have touched you there."

Korra shook her head as a choked sob escaped her lips. This was all wrong. This was not how things were supposed to be.

"Korra…" Senna returned to her side and pulled her into her arms once again.

"Mom, I hate this!" she cried. "I knew it was Dad, but when he touched my arm, my mind went back to the…and I…" her voice trailed off as she let the tears fall.

"Sweetheart, I don't blame you," TOnraq came over and sat down in the exact spot he had occupied a few minutes ago. "Come here."

"No!" the eighteen-year-old exclaimed.

"Korra," her mother warned.

"Leave me alone!" Korra suddenly pulled away from her mother's gentle hold and curled up in a ball, facing away from her parents.

"Little one, please…." Senna reached out and placed her hand on their daughter's back. She was surprised when Korra jerked away.

"Senna, we need to respect her space," Tonraq reminded her.

Senna nodded. She blinked back tears as she watched her little girl struggle with her emotions. This was tearing her up inside. She would give anything to heal Korra both emotionally and physically. But Senna knew she couldn't do that. At least not this time.

"Korra, we just want to-" Senna started to say, but her daughter cut her off.

"I said leave me alone!" she pleaded. Her voice was desperate. Both of her parents could hear a hint of more tears to come in her words.

Nodding, Senna stood. Before leaving, she took another chance. Reaching her hand out, she lightly touched Korra's hair.

"Honey, we love you so much. That will never change."

"I love you too," Korra whispered. "Just please, leave."

"If you need us, we're right down the hall," Senna reminded her. She knew Korra already knew this, but she felt the need to remind her anyway. The minute she and Tonraq were back in their room, Senna let her own tears fall. Korra had never shut her out before. She wasn't used to her daughter asking her to leave under any circumstances. Senna let Tonraq pull her in for a comforting hug as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

The minute Korra was sure both of her parents were gone, she let out a sob, followed by another and another. All the while her right arm seared with pain. She would have asked her mother to help ease it, but she didn't deserve it. Especially now. So she just laid there, tears of regret and fear streaming down her face as heart wrenching sobs racked her form. Korra didn't know how long she cried before her eyes closed and she fell asleep for the rest of the night. For now, all Korra wanted was a peaceful, dreamless sleep. She would straighten things out with her parents in the morning. Right now, it was time to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-54

Senna rolled over in bed. She felt Tonraq pull her close from behind. She snuggled into his embrace, feeling safe instantly. She loved him with all her heart.

"Senna, go check on her," her husband encouraged, "you know as well as I do that you won't get a good night's rest until you know she's okay."

Senna sighed. She knew Tonraq spoke the truth. She also knew their daughter. She didn't want to invade her space.

"Korra made it perfectly clear, she wants to be alone," Senna reminded him.

"What Korra thinks she wants and what she needs are two different things. You know that. While there will be times she wants to be alone and we need to respect that, this isn't one of them. Please," he leaned over and captured his wife's lips in a kiss. Pulling away, he finished speaking, "go and check on her. It'll help both of you."

"You're right," Senna sighed, kissed Tonraq on the cheek and sat up. She let him lift her from under the covers and she stood on her own. Not looking back to see if he was going back to sleep, Senna made her way down the hall to Korra's room. It was a short walk, but Senna had a million thoughts swirling around in her head. She had never been cautious about approaching her daughter in the past. Now was a different story. This was all new territory for the whole family. Taking a deep breath, Senna promised herself that no matter what Korra said, she wouldn't leave again. Slowly and carefully, Senna opened the door to her daughter's new bedroom in the palace. Peeking inside, she saw Naga resting at the foot of Korra's bed. The polarbear dog lifted her head and growled protectively. When she saw Senna, she calmed down.

"Shh, girl, it's okay. I'm just checking on Korra," Senna assured the animal. She moved closer to the bed and reached out to smooth a few strands of Korra's hair away from her face. She sighed when she saw the new tear tracks on the eighteen-year-old's cheeks. Making a split second decision, Senna sat down in the chair next to Korra's bed. She reached her left hand out and laid it beside Korra's right one. She would let Korra make the decision whether to hold it or not if she got scared.

"I love you, little one. I hope you know that. I know you said to leave you alone, but you need us more than you think. I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk."

*****

Korra tossed and turned a few hours later, trying to escape another nightmare. In this one, she was chained to the same cave wall while Kuvira poisoned her again. She cried out in her sleep. Unbeknownst to her, she had woken her mother. As Korra continued to thrash and twist, she suddenly felt the need to grab a hold of something familiar and safe. Reaching out to her left, she was surprised when her hand came in contact with another person's. She grasped it as though she were drowning. Sitting up quickly a few minutes later, Korra took a shuddering breath as tears streamed down her face. The sensation of someone's hand in hers made the teenager glance over to her left. Korra sighed with relief when she saw her mother sitting there. She didn't make a move to pull away. Even as she tried to calm herself down, she could feel guilt in the pit of her stomach. She knew she owed her Mom an apology for the way she had acted earlier.

"Honey, it's okay. You're not alone. I'm right here," her mother soothed.

"I know," Korra whispered. "Mom, I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean what I said…I just felt guilty for burning Dad and…" her voice trailed off as tears of guilt fell. She suddenly felt the contact with her mother break momentarily. She soon felt her mother pull her in for a hug from behind. Turning around, Korra buried her face in her mother's right shoulder, letting out a sob in the process.

"Shh, shh, little one, listen to me. I know you didn't mean to hurt your Dad. He knows too. He knows you were scared. Your mind was somewhere else."

"I should never have done that!" Korra cried. "You taught me better."

"Little one, you're stressed. You're scared. We understand. We do. You're not going to act like yourself for a while. You have a right to feel that way. We just need to help you so you don't lash out again. But your Dad is taking full responsibility for what happened earlier. He wasn't thinking. He'll be the first one to apologize to you tomorrow."

"Dad has nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who screwed up, not him," Korra declared.

"Korra…" Senna admonished.

"I messed up pretty badly," Korra amended. "I could hear you trying to pull my mind back, but I couldn't connect with your voice for some reason. I wasn't ignoring you, Mom. I promise."

"Sweetie, I know you weren't ignoring me," her mother assured her. "Are you thirsty?"

This question caught Korra off guard for a minute. She thought about it before nodding. She accepted the cup of water her mother handed her. Even as she tried to hold onto the cup, she could feel her hands shaking.

"Little one, I'm going to try and help you stop shaking," Senna gently took the cup from Korra's trembling right hand and set it upon the nightstand. Once that was done, she helped Korra to lay her head in her lap. Once she was comfortable, Senna started to stroke her hair. She started to hum, knowing it would help Korra relax.

Korra closed her eyes the second her mother started combing a hand through her hair. At first, she didn't recognize the song her mother had started humming. It wasn't until her mother started to sing it that Korra relaxed even more. It was the lullaby she used to sing to her when she was little. Senna hadn't sung it since Korra was twelve-years-old. It was nice to hear it again. It didn't take Korra long to fall back to sleep. The combination of her mother's hand combing through her hair and the sound of her singing was enough to help her get there.

"I love you, Mom," Korra mumbled as she let sleep find her.

"I love you so much," her mother whispered. "Sweet dreams." With that, she finished the lullaby. Bending down, she planted a kiss on Korra's right cheek. Straightening up again, Senna got comfortable for the rest of the night. She didn't mind that she probably wouldn't get a lot of sleep. The important thing was that she had helped Korra get the rest she needed.

******

Korra opened her eyes the next morning to find herself back in her bed. Glancing to her left, she found not her mother sitting there, but her father. She averted her gaze as tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"Korra, it's okay," her father assured her. He reached out and touched the middle of her back. "Your Mom will be back. She went to get us food."

"I'm not hungry," Korra mumbled.

"You need to eat," her father insisted.

Korra sighed. She didn't reply though.

Tonraq broke the silence a minute later.

"Sweetheart, I don't blame you for what happened yesterday. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I should never have touched that part of your arm."

"I forgive you," Korra whispered. "I'm sorry I burned you. I didn't mean to…" her voice trailed off as the tears came.

"Korra…" Tonraq reached out and pulled her into his arms. She struggled at first, but Tonraq held fast. He was being careful this time. This meant Korra was just being stubborn and Tonraq had to hold his ground with her. Finally, after a few minutes, Korra relaxed a little. She let the remaining tears fall as her father stroked her hair while talking to her gently.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. You're safe," he assured her.

"I know. I don't deserve a hug from you. Not after what I did!" Korra tried to pull out of her father's embrace, but he was strong as well.

"Of course you deserve hugs from the people who love you," her father assured her. "I told you I forgive you. I meant it. I love you, sweetheart."

Still, Korra tried to break free. She had almost succeeded when she heard a familiar voice in the doorway.

"Honey, I got all three of us something to-what's going on?"

"I'm trying to prove a point to our daughter," Tonraq answered. "But she's being stubborn."

Senna smiled despite the situation. She set the food on a small table as she closed the door behind her.

"She got her stubbornness from you," she declared. She frowned in concern as she watched Korra trying to pull free of her father's embrace. "What happened?"

As Tonraq went to explain, Korra wrenched herself free with the help of airbending. The only problem was, she was stronger than she realized. This meant the gust of wind that had helped her free herself had also pushed her backwards. Before she knew what was happening, she was falling off the bed!


	55. Chapter 55

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-55

To Korra's surprise, she didn't hit the floor. Instead, she felt a pair of arms grab her at the last second. She tried to struggle free, but her mother was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be. Korra wasn't afraid of her by any means. She just was tired of being held. She was still feeling undeserving of physical affection from her loved ones. To make matters worse, a few scars from the handcuffs and poison were really starting to hurt.

"Little one, you need to settle down. I'm not going to hurt you," her mother assured her. "I'm going to help you back to bed so you can eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Korra informed her.

"That's too bad," Senna replied not unkindly, but with a tone that told the teenager she wasn't going to get her way this time, "we're all eating breakfast." With that, Korra felt her mother lift her up as she stood. The minute Korra felt her mother set her down, she tried to get out of her embrace. But just like her father had done earlier, Senna held fast.

"Mom, please, can you let go?" Korra requested. She made sure her tone was devoid of any attitude.

"I'm sorry, little one, I can't do that right now," her mother replied.

Korra waited a minute before trying to free herself once more.

"Korra…" her mother forewarned. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

Korra knew her mother would never hurt her. But there was an underlining warning in her tone. Deciding to play it safe, Korra ceased struggling for now.

"Thank you," her mother kissed her cheek.

Korra huffed.

"Senna, I'll take her while you get the food ready," Tonraq reached out in order to take Korra, but his wife shook her head.

"I have her. We're okay," Senna assured him. "Would you mind getting breakfast ready?"

"Not at all," with that, Tonraq got to work. He listened to Senna talking to Korra as he worked. Her voice was gentle and her words full of love, but there was a firmness to them that Korra needed right now.

"Korra, you're okay. I'll let you go, but not right now. You need to eat and we need to talk."

Korra nodded. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she felt safe with her mother. Even if she didn't feel like being held at the moment. She relaxed a little as her mother started running a free hand through her hair.

"That's my little one. See? You're okay," her mother planted a soft kiss on Korra's head.

"Here we go," Tonraq set a tray with three plates on a table. He pushed it over to Korra's bed.

"Honey, can you put Korra in her wheelchair?" Senna requested.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows, but complied. He knew whatever his wife's reason was, it was a good one.

"Okay, Princess, up you come," Tonraq reached down and lifted Korra from Senna's arms. He carried her gently while keeping a firm grip on her at the same time. Setting her in her chair, he went back over to sit down. He frowned in confusion when Senna stood and walked over to the doorway. As she lead the way out, he understood.

Korra wheeled herself out into the hallway. She followed her parents to the dining room. She was relieved to find it empty. Wheeling herself to the table, Korra watched her mother set a plate of food down in front of her. She continued to watch as her mother sat down across from her and began to eat her own meal. Korra folded her hands in her lap. She stared at her food as though she was waiting for it to come alive.

Senna glanced up when she didn't hear Korra pick up her chop sticks.

"Little one, are you okay? You're not eating."

Korra shrugged.

"I said I'm not hungry," she reminded her.

"Honey, you need to eat something," her mother insisted.

"No," Korra said simply.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Senna raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"You heard me," Korra retorted.

Senna sighed.

"Korra, do you need help? Do you want a fork instead?"

"I'm not hungry," she repeated.

"Do you want to split it?" Senna tried.

Korra considered her mother's offer and nodded after a minute.

Senna reached over and divided the food equally. As she started eating her half, she watched Korra to see if she would start eating. She smiled a little when Korra picked up her fork and went to stab at a piece of pancake. The sudden sound of Korra exclaiming in frustration made Senna turn her attention back to her. She and Tonraq had been having a small conversation for the last few minutes. The sight of Korra's frustrated expression broke Senna's heart. She remembered right before Jinora's birthday celebration when her daughter didn't have the physical strength to hug her. That had been one of the most heartbreaking moments for Senna. She hated seeing her little girl in that much pain. Now it looked like Korra's arms were still weakened to an extent even though she was slowly making progress.

"Do you want some help?" Senna offered. She knew this was hard for Korra. It was hard for her and Tonraq to see her go through this knowing they couldn't heal her.

Korra was about to shake her head, but something stopped her. She nodded instead as an embarrassed blush crept up her neck and face. As her mother helped her finish breakfast, Korra blinked back the tears. She hated this! She just wanted to be herself again. She hated feeling so helpless! Most of all, she hated Unalaq and Kuvira for doing this to her! The sound of her mother speaking to her brought Korra out of her thoughts.

"Little one, do you want to go out on the balcony for some fresh air?"

Korra shook her head. She looked away as hot tears spilled over her cheeks. She soon felt a gentle hand underneath her chin. Before she knew it, she was locking eyes with her mother.

"Mom…I…hate this!" With those words, the tears continued to fall.

"Honey…" Senna pulled her daughter to her, wrapping her in a hug of protection and love. "Shh, shh, it's okay, this should never have happened to you," Senna's voice broke a little on the last word.

"Your Mom's right, sweetheart," Tonraq chimed in. He walked over to his wife and daughter and rested his hand on Korra's back. He was relieved when she didn't push him away this time. "But I know you. If anyone can overcome this, you can."

"I'm not so sure," Korra tearfully confessed. She buried her face in her mother's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume. "Maybe it would have been better if Unalaq had just finished-"

"No! It would not have! Korra, don't you ever say something like that again. Do you understand me, young lady?" Senna demanded. The sudden sternness in her voice made Korra jump. Korra regretted her reaction the second she felt pain shoot up her arms and legs, ending in the small of her back. She locked gazes with her mother. She knew it was rare to hear her mother get stern, let alone yell.

"Senna, calm down," Tonraq advised.

Senna sighed as she realized how Korra may have interpreted her outburst in her fragile state.

"Little one, I'm sorry," she softly apologized, "I'm not mad at you. When you said that, it scared me. I love you so much. When I thought I was going to lose you…" Senna's voice trailed off as tears came. "When your father called and told me what happened, my heart stopped. I never wanted you to go through something like this. I would heal you in a heartbeat if I could. It hurts me to see you in so much pain. But I know you. You're stronger than you know. I'm not saying you won't have days like this, but you're going to be fine. I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, " Korra whispered. She felt she owed her mother that much.

"Promise me you'll never give up," Senna planted a kiss on her daughter's head.

"I…I promise, Mom," Korra closed her eyes as the last night and that morning's events started to catch up with her. The last thing she heard was her mother telling her she loved her before sleep found her once again.

Senna turned to her husband once Korra was fast asleep.

"Tonraq, she's so lost. How do we help her find her way again?" Senna was truly at a loss. For the first time in Korra's life, she couldn't make everything better and that scared her more than anything.

Tonraq wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her temple.

"We just need to be there for her. She needs us now more than ever."

"I know," Senna sighed as she leaned into her husband's embrace. The family stayed like that for the next twenty minutes. Senna broke the silence. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," her husband agreed.

The sound of Korra's slightly tearful voice diverted the couple's attention.

"Mom?"

"Korra, it's okay. I still have you," her mother assured her.

Korra sucked in a breath as more pain spread throughout her body. She tried to be quiet about it, but her mother was too quick for her.

"Little one, how badly are you hurting right now? And please don't lie to me," Senna locked gazes with the eighteen-year-old.

"A…la…a lot," Korra whispered.

"Can I have a number?" her mother requested.

"Ten," Korra gritted out.

"Okay. Thank you for being honest with me little one," Senna turned to her husband. "Tonraq, can you get me the purple case in my overnight bag, please?"

Tonraq nodded and went to do so. He returned shortly and handed the object to his wife.

"Do you want me to hold her?" Tonraq asked as he watched his wife struggle with opening the case one handed.

"Thanks," she replied. She turned to Korra. "I'll hold you again in a few minutes."

Korra nodded as she felt her father pull her into his lap. She snuggled in immediately.

"Okay, honey, you're gonna feel a slight pinch," her mother warned her.

"Mom, please, make it stop!" Korra whimpered, breaking both of her parent's hearts.

"I'm gonna do my best," her mother assured her. With that, she gave Korra the medicine, praying it would take affect soon. All she wanted was for Korra to find relief. Her prayers were answered a minute later when Korra's eyes started to close and Senna saw her start to relax. She loved Korra with all her heart as did Tonraq. All they wanted was for their daughter to recover. They both knew it was going to take time. It would also take work on all their parts. They were willing to do anything to help Korra through this experience. And if that meant being her shelter in the storm, then that's what they would do. They were determined to help their daughter recover, no matter how long it took.


	56. Chapter 56

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

Chapter 56

Korra shot up in bed for what seemed to be the thousandth time in one night. She and her parents, along with Sienna had been back in the Southern Water tribe now for almost three months. Korra was still trying to get used to living in the palace due to her father's Chief status. She wasn't much for the fancy life style, but she was adjusting to the change slowly.

Korra wiped at her eyes as the tears flowed down her tan cheeks. Trying to get her breathing back under control, Korra glanced over to where her daughter's crib sat. Sienna was fast asleep, oblivious to the emotional battle her mother was suffering.

'At least one of us is getting some sleep tonight,' Korra thought as she wiped at her eyes again. Sienna had spiked a low grade fever earlier that night, so Korra wanted her close by to make sure she was going to be okay.

The sound of someone approaching her door made Korra double her efforts to conceal her fear and pain. She didn't mind her parents seeing her at her lowest, but she hated showing her true emotions to strangers.

"Princess Korra?" the sound of a servant's voice met her ears a minute later. "Are you okay, miss?"

"I'm fine," Korra managed to make eye contact with the woman now standing in her doorway.

"Are you sure?" the woman studied Kora with a concerned eye.

Korra nodded. She tried to remember her name, but it alluded her. This woman was one of the more personable servants. She seemed to care about Korra as a person, but she still called her princess Korra and sometimes You're Majesty, even after Korra had told her she could just use her name.

"Okay," with that, the servant left.

Korra sighed with relief. As her gaze travelled away from the door, she felt more tears come. She let them fall, figuring it was safe to do so now that the servant was gone. The sudden sound of someone else approaching her door made Korra growl in frustration. Couldn't she just break down in peace? Was that so much to ask? Without even turning around, she snapped, "I said I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

The voice that greeted her a minute later made her jerk her head around to face the person it belonged to.

"You could have fooled me, princess."

Korra relaxed as a familiar gentle, strong hand came to rest on her right shoulder.

"Daddy," she breathed, turning to face him. She felt a warm feeling go through her when she heard him call her princess. She had come to associate the name with his love for her, not as an official title.

"Do you wanna talk?" Tonraq reached out and pulled his daughter in for a hug.

Korra buried her face in his shoulder, letting the remaining tears fall.

"I wanna sleep!" she whimpered. "I hate feeling so scared! I just want the nightmares to go away."

"Sweetheart, you'll get better with time," Tonraq planted a kiss on Korra's head. He patted her shoulder in a comforting way and held her close to him.

"Dad?" Korra's voice was barely a whisper. It matched Senna's perfectly.

"yes, sweetie?"

"Can we go on the balcony, please? I need some fresh air."

Tonraq smiled despite the situation.

"I think we can arrange that. Just don't tell your Mom."

"My lips are sealed," Korra sniffed back more tears as she felt her father lift her into his arms. She snuggled in immediately, feeling safer than she had since the whole battle with Unalaq and Kuvira had taken place. She hissed softly as pain ripped through her legs. She just wanted it to stop.

"There you go, sweetheart," Tonraq gently set Korra in her wheelchair. He led the way out onto the balcony with his daughter following close behind him. Thanks to some adjustments Asami had made to the wheelchair before the family had left, Korra could now get to most places on her own.

Tonraq sat across from Korra as she parked her chair near the railing.

"Do you wanna talk?" he offered.

Korra opened her mouth to speak, her fears and questions on the tip of her tongue. But at the last second, she shook her head. She let a few tears fall, but she didn't speak. She wasn't sure why. She trusted her father above anyone else, well except for her mother. But as much as she wanted to unload her burden of emotions on him, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something was stopping her. When she did open her mouth to speak, only three words came out.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, honey," Tonraq squeezed Korra's knee affectionately. The two sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes. "Okay, princess, I think I need to get you back in bed."

"no," Korra said simply.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

"Dad, I want to stay here for a little bit longer. I'll be okay. I can get back in bed on my own. I'll be careful, I promise." Korra made direct eye contact with him so her father would know she was telling the truth.

"Okay. If you're sure," Tonraq stood, walked over to Korra and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

"You too," Korra said. She returned the kiss. The minute her father was gone, she let a new set of tears fall. She had wanted to talk to him so badly, but she just couldn't. He wasn't the one she needed right now. There was someone else she needed to confide in. Someone who she had always been able to reveal her vulnerabilities to without fear of being patronized or placated. It was then that Korra realized she wouldn't get to sleep that night until she was able to talk to her. And if she knew this particular person well and she did, she wouldn't have to wait long. It was then that Korra realized she had been waiting for her all along. She just hadn't known it until now.

******

Meanwhile, TOnraq entered the room he shared with Senna. He climbed into bed next to his wife and gently pulled her against him. Kissing her head, he held her close as his eyes closed. The sound of Senna's soft, unusually tired voice met his ears a minute later.

"Tonraq? Honey, is everything okay?"

"Shh, go back to sleep, sweetheart. Everything's fine. I just checked on Korra."

At the mention of their daughter's name, Senna's eyes opened all the way and she sat up.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Tonraq assured her. "Lay back down. Come on, we both need our rest." He gently guided her to do so, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. He started running a hand through her hair, hoping the familiar motion would help her drift off again.

"I should go check on her," Senna yawned in between her statement, causing Tonraq to smile a little.

"Senna, I'm telling you, she's fine. We talked a little bit and she's off to sleep now. Which is where we need to be heading," he planted another kiss on her cheek while his hand continued to run through her hair.

"Tonraq, I wish she'd go see Katara. I'm really worried about her," Senna's voice was stronger, a hint of concern in it. "She doesn't eat unless I make her favorite food. And even then she only picks at it. I know she was legitimately sick last week, but she seems to be over that now. She can't sleep because of nightmares. I know it's not her fault. I know there's a lot she's not telling us. I just want her to talk to me."

"Something tells me she'll talk to you before she talks to me," Tonraq mused.

"What makes you say that?" Senna raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"I tried to get her to talk-really talk to me a little while ago and she wouldn't budge. I could tell she wanted to, but something was holding her back. It broke my heart to see her like that. She let me hug her though."

"You were careful of her forearms, weren't you?" Senna asked.

"Yes," Tonraq replied.

"I'll see if I can get her to talk to me tomorrow," Senna tried to fight back another yawn, but wasn't successful. She got comfortable in her husband's embrace and closed her eyes. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Senna," Tonraq bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. Pulling away a minute later, he resumed stroking her hair. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep shortly afterwards. He just prayed Korra had managed to get some rest of her own.

******

Korra's eyes opened suddenly. Shaking herself awake, she shivered as the wind bit into her skin. She pulled the robe her mother had bought her tightly around herself as another shiver coursed through her body. It was then that she felt it. The sensation of blood trickling down her right leg. She sighed in frustration. She so did NOT need this at the crack of dawn. Gazing around at her surroundings, she realized she was still on the balcony. Well at least she had gotten some rest. This meant she hadn't broken the promise to her Dad after all. As a sharp pain hit her lower abdomen, Korra gritted her teeth. She tried to fight the tears back, but they came steady and fast down her cheeks. She hadn't had a period this bad in a long time. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed help. And not just anyone's help. She needed…

"You can't sleep again?"

Korra let out the breath she had been holding as the familiar soft voice met her ears. She jerked her head around so fast, she felt her neck crack. She shook her head as she watched her mother walk out onto the balcony to join her.

"Mom," Korra managed to say before another bout of pain hit. She hissed right before swallowing hard. This was NOT good."  
Honey, what's wrong?" Senna crouched down in front of her daughter. She took her hands in hers and locked gazes with her. She could tell something wasn't right. At the moment she wasn't concerned with Korra's insomnia as much as she was with the pained look on her face. Releasing one of her hands, Senna reached out and gently cupped Korra's cheek in her hand. "Little one, please, talk to me. I know you're in pain. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

"Mom….I…hurt!" Korra cried as more pain hit her stomach.

"Where?" Senna placed her hand on Korra's knee while still holding her left hand in hers.

"My stomach. I….I think I'm bleeding…." Korra sucked in a breath as more tears came.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to the bathroom so I can examine you," with that, Senna bent down and lifted Korra out of her wheelchair. She tried to be gentle as she held her close. Entering the hallway, she soon heard TOnraq's voice address her from their bedroom door.

"Senna, what's going on?" he was at her side in seconds.

"Korra's stomach's hurting her. I think she might have her period," Senna revealed.

Tonraq nodded. He kissed kora on the cheek, told Senna to get him if she needed back up and went back to bed. There were just some things his wife was better equipped to handle when it came to their daughter.

Entering the bathroom, Senna placed Korra down on a towel. Sitting down beside her, she dipped her hands in some water in the sink and waited for it to glow. Once it did, she gently placed her hands on Korra's lower abdomen.

"Little one, is that where it's hurting?"  
"Uh-huh," Korra breathed as she swallowed hard. "Mom…I…I think I'm gonna…" Korra's voice trailed off as she turned the other way and heaved. She felt her mother place something underneath of her chin just as she lost the contents of her stomach for the second time. Breathing hard, she laid back down with her mother's help.  
"My poor Korra. I'm sorry you're not feeling good," Senna placed the back of her hand against the eighteen-year-old's forehead. She frowned when she felt the heat emanating off of her. "You definitely have a fever. Do you think you can keep some fever reducer down?"

"No," Korra replied just as she hissed in pain again.  
"Okay, sweetie. I'll see if I can use waterbending to bring your fever down. I'm going to take your temperature to see what we're dealing with," Senna stood and went to the cabinet. She got the instrument out and slipped it underneath Korra's tongue. She stroked her daughter's hair while they waited for the thermometer to beep. Once it did, Senna took it out. She frowned as she read the results.

"How bad is it?" Korra ventured.  
"It's up there, but it's not too high. 101.3 degrees."  
Korra nodded.  
"Mom?"  
"Yeah, little one?" Senna turned her attention to Korra.  
"I have to go to the bathroom, " Korra blushed furiously. She hated having to get help with this particular task. She was used to having privacy, especially when it came to her period.  
"Okay, here we go," with that, Senna gently lifted Korra off the ground and placed her on the toilet. "Do you want me to wait outside?"  
"Please?" Korra requested.  
"Okay," Senna left the room, standing just outside the door. She sighed. She wanted nothing more than to heal Korra's pain, but she knew she couldn't. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Korra calling for her. Her voice sounded panicked, which worried the older waterbender.  
"Mom!"  
Senna pushed open the door and was at Korra's side in seconds. She placed the basin underneath of her chin when she saw how Korra was breathing and her hand clapped over her mouth. She soothed her as Korra threw up for the second time in fifteen minutes.  
"Mom, I…I'm…" Korra started to say but was interrupted as she heaved again.  
"Shh, little one, just get it up. It's okay. let's take care of one thing at a time," her mother gently advised.  
Korra obeyed. Sitting up again, she managed to get her breathing back under control.  
"Thatta girl. Now what were you trying to tell me," Senna gently pressed a cup of water to Korra's lips.  
Korra took a few sips before speaking.  
"I'm bleeding," she revealed.  
"Okay, is it okay if I have a look?" her mother asked.

Korra nodded.  
Senna sighed as she examined the spot Korra had indicated.  
"You definitely have your period, sweetie," she concluded. She helped Korra clean up before carrying her back to bed. She tucked her in before sitting next to her. Reaching out, she ran a hand through Korra's hair. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak. "Honey, I've tried to help the healing process along. You know I would do anything for you. The same goes for your father. It's been three months. Will you please go see Katara?"  
Korra heaved a sigh as she felt more tears come. She let them fall, feeling safe enough to show her true emotions now that her mother was with her.  
"All right," she whispered, "I'll go."  
"We're going to help you through this," Senna pulled Korra in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much, my little one."  
"I love you too," Korra whispered as she let out a sob. She buried her face in her mother's chest as more tears fell.

"Shh, shh, that's it, sweetie, that's it. Just let it out. I have you. You're safe, little one. Just cry it out. That's my girl…." Senna continued to soothe Korra as her daughter let all of her emotions go.  
"Is she okay?"  
Senna looked up to see Tonraq standing in the doorway.  
"She will be, " Senna said. She shook her head as she watched her husband come closer. She gently guided Korra's head back to her chest as her daughter lifted it to see who had joined them. "Korra, it's okay, you're all right. Lay back down for me, sweetheart."  
Too exhausted to protest, Korra obeyed. She let the remaining tears fall as she closed her eyes. The soothing motion of her mother stroking her hair and her soothing voice encouraging her to sleep helped her relax enough to get there. And as Korra drifted off, she realized her mother was who she had needed all along. It had taken her unconditional love and understanding to help kora through this difficult night. As Korra drifted off to sleep, she had a feeling it would be the most restful one she had had since the battle. And her mother was who had made it possible. And right now, Korra couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be than in her mother's safe embrace.


	57. Chapter 57

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

Chapter 57

A few nights later, Senna sighed as she heard the toilet flushing for the fourth time in one hour. This had been going on for at least an hour after she had tucked Korra in bed for the night. She wanted to go to her so badly, but she knew her daughter needed her space. Still, it was hard for Senna not to be able to go and check on her daughter when it was apparent the eighteen-year-old was still having trouble due to the poisoning by Kuvira and Unalaq. What made this situation worse was the fact that Senna was used to helping Korra when she was sick. She had almost always been there to help Korra whenever her daughter came down with a stomach bug, ear infection or just a cold when she was a kid. Even though Senna and TOnraq hadn't been able to raise their daughter like they should have, Senna insisted on being there when Korra really needed her.

Heaving a sigh, Senna couldn't stand it anymore. Sitting up in bed, she stood and went to tend to her sick child. Instead of going to the bathroom, Senna went to get some supplies and entered Korra's bedroom. Putting the things down, she waited for her daughter to join her.

Meanwhile, Korra hissed in pain as she took a deep breath to try and calm her stomach down. She just wanted to sleep. Using the last bit of strength to pull herself back into her wheelchair. Closing her eyes for a minute or so, she forced them open again as she made her way back to her room. She almost made a wrong turn, still consumed by pain and residual nausea. Entering her room, she made her way to her bed. A soft, gentle female voice addressing her made the young adult look up.

"You're still not feeling good?" her mother's voice held concern and sympathy and Korra detected it immediately.

Korra's reply was a hiss of pain right before swallowing hard. She accepted her mother's assistance getting back into bed. She wasn't surprised when her mother slid in behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Mom, I don't get it! I thought Su got all of the poison out, then Lena and Dr. McKenna finished the job in the hospital. They did all those scans and…" her voice trailed off as another hiss of pain escaped her lips. She buried her face in her mother's chest.

"Honey, remember what Lena said. Those scans aren't 100% guaranteed. The amount of poison they used, some still might be hiding. How long have you been throwing up?"

Korra sighed tiredly.

"For the past two hours," she revealed.

"Honey, why didn't you come and get me?" Senna started stroking Korra's hair.

"I didn't want to bother you," Korra sighed. "You and Dad need your rest."

"Little one, you're not a bother. We love you. We want to help you. We need to know when something's wrong, " her mother gently chided. "Please promise me you'll come tell me the next time."

"Mom, I can take care of…" Korra started to say, but stopped at the expression on her mother's face.

"I know you can take care of yourself," her mother assured her. She paused as she tried to fight back tears. "It's just that your father and I didn't get a chance to take care of you like we should have been able to. We lost so much time with you. After everything with Unalaq and Kuvira happened, I was so afraid I was going to lose you," she drew calming circles on her daughter's back.

"Mom, I'm gonna be okay," Korra assured her.

"I know. It's just hard for your father and me to see you this way. We love you so much…" Senna's voice trailed off as a few tears fell despite her willingness to hold them back. "I wanted to heal you so badly when I arrived at the hospital the night after the battle, but I knew I couldn't this time."

Korra suddenly glanced up at her mother's words as a possibility came to her. She stared at her mother, hope in her identical cyan eyes.

"Why are you staring at me, little one?" Senna softly asked.

"Could you do it?" Korra's voice was so soft, it matched Senna's exactly.

"Could I do what?" Senna let a gentle smile cross her lips despite the situation. "I'm going to need a little elaboration my little one," she requested.

"See if there's any more poison hiding and help me get it out," Korra explained.

"I could check," her mother hedged, "but I'm not sure about getting it out."

"Mom, please," Korra's voice was desperate, breaking her mother's heart.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll try. You need to lie down if I'm going to check anything," Senna gently helped Korra to lie in bed, making sure she was laying straight. "Okay, here we go." With that, Senna dipped her hands in a bowl of water on Korra's nightstand. Once the water started to glow, she placed her hands a few inches away from Korra's legs. Moving her hands upward, she frowned when the water tried to enter Korra's body.

"Mom?" Korra asked.

"There's definitely a little more poison in there," she concluded. She sighed. She was hoping for a better outcome.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Korra raised her eyebrows. She blushed when her mother gave her a pointed look. "I'm sorry, Mom. Can you get it out?"

"Honey, I don't know…I don't want to hurt you," Senna frowned. She rested a hand on Korra's right leg.

"Mom, please. I Trust you more than I trust anyone else, even Katara. You have to help me…"

"Okay," Senna sighed. "I'll try on one condition."

Korra waited for her mother to continue.

"If it gets to be too much, you need to tell me and we'll try again tomorrow," her mother's voice held a stern note to it that Korra rarely heard.

"Okay," Korra agreed.

"I'm serious," her mother insisted.

"I know, " Korra locked gazes with her, her eyes earnest.

Taking a deep breath, Senna started the process.

As Korra felt the water enter her body and locate the poison still inside, she took a deep breath to keep from shaking. This was her mother. She had never hurt her a day in her life. Feeling the remaining poison moving through her body, she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply again. She was starting to have a flashback and she couldn't let it pull her in. But the more she tried to focus, the more difficult it became to stay in the present. She suddenly felt the cuffs digging into her skin before she felt the poison being applied through the same healing technique her mother was using on her now. Korra suddenly heard her mother's voice assuring her through the haze. It felt like soothing warm water she might apply to an injury after too much bending practice.

"Little one, it's okay. You're safe. You're in your room and I'm right here with you," Senna assured her, "Little one look at me. Come on, open your eyes and you'll see you're okay."

Korra did so a minute later. She locked gazes with her mother as a shudder coursed through her body. It took her a minute to realize she had curled into a fetal position. Bringing her legs down once again, she shook her head as frustrated tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"Korra…" Senna sat down next to her and gently placed her hand on her right shoulder. "Honey, your body's reaction to me trying to extract the rest of the poison is understandable. But like I told you a few minutes ago, you're safe. I would never hurt you."

"I know," Korra whispered as the tears came.

Senna pulled her daughter into her arms and rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Shh, I have you, little one, you're safe…" Senna continued to make calming circles on Korra's back before stroking her hair.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Korra whispered. "I asked you to help me and I'm acting like a baby."

"No you're not," Senna firmly insisted. "You're scared and you have every right to be. I'm going to try something before I attempt a second time. Are you ready or do you want to stay with me for a few more minutes?"

Korra took another shuddering breath as a few more tears fell. She buried her face in her mother's chest as she choked back another sob.

"Is it okay if I stay with you a little longer?"

"Of course. It's more than okay," Senna kissed the top of Korra's head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Korra snuggled into her mother's embrace.

A few minutes later, Senna helped her daughter to lie back down. Before she tried again, she had Korra focus on her and then close her eyes. As Senna started, she continued to talk to Korra in an attempt to keep her mind in the present. This time, it worked until the second the poison was about to leave Korra's body.

"Little one, its okay. You're safe, honey," Senna assured her.

As Korra fought against the urge to curl in a ball, she heard her mother's voice through the fog of flashbacks invading her mind. Fighting with all her inner strength, Korra managed to pull her mind back to the present. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother glancing down at her in concern. Her hands were poised above her chest. Korra could feel the remaining poison somewhere in the middle of her body. She knew what she had to do. It was her turn to finish the job. Taking a deep breath, Korra closed her eyes and cleared her mind. It wasn't easy, but she did it. Finding the remaining poison, she concentrated harder than she had in a long time. Directing it upward, she stopped as she felt the shreds of metal at the back of her throat. She suddenly felt like she had to either gag or vomit.

"Mom?" She said as the feeling grew.

"Little one, its okay, I'm right here. You're almost done," she comforted.

"Mom, I'm…I feel like I have to…" Korra clapped a hand over her mouth as the metal continued to ascend upward. As it did, the nausea intensified.

"Korra, no," Senna gently reached down and pulled her hand away. She set a basin next to her. "I'm going to help you sit up in a minute. If you feel yourself starting to vomit, don't fight it. It's the only way the rest of the poison will be fully out of your system."

Korra groaned even though it sounded more like a whimper as she fought against the urge to heave right then.

"Shh, I know, honey, I know," Senna soothed. She smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair away from her face before finishing the process.

Korra suddenly heaved before starting to cough hard. She felt her mother steadying her as she slipped the basin underneath of her chin. Korra leaned over as she continued to cough. Without warning, she gagged in the middle of coughing. This resulted in her throwing up once. For a minute or two, she felt as bad as she had right after the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira when Su initially extracted the poison from her. She leaned over again as she started to heave for a second time. She could hear her mother assuring her as her body worked to expel the rest of the mercury. Breathing hard, Korra let the tears fall as she tried to catch her breath. She let her mother guide her head towards her lap as she finally found rest. Taking a steadying breath, Korra suddenly felt more relaxed. She also felt freer than she had in months. Her stomach no longer hurt and the nausea was all but gone. Heaving a sigh of relief, Korra relaxed as her mother's hand combed through her hair.

"Shh, you're okay, little one, that's it…that's my girl…just rest for me."

Korra heard her mother dump the basin's contents into the trash can and place the object on the table before adjusting her position on the bed.

"Mom?" Korra whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears. She matched her mother's usual tone as she spoke the next words. "Thank you."

"Honey, you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad it worked," Senna planted a kiss on the top of Korra's head. "I love you. Just try to sleep. You should be okay by tomorrow."

Just then, Korra yawned, suddenly unable to keep her eyes open.

"Tired, really tired," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed.

"I know you are, sweetie. Try to sleep," her mother coaxed.

"I love you, " Korra whispered as her eyes closed.

"I love you so much," Senna ran a hand through Korra's hair as she watched her struggle to keep her eyes open. "Close your eyes for me, " she gently instructed.

Korra did so a minute later. She hadn't felt so content or safe in a few months. And as she let sleep find her, she promised herself she would take full advantage of it. Even though she knew she still had ways to go before she was fully recovered, Korra knew she had truly started tonight. And that was all that mattered to her at the moment.


	58. Chapter 58

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 58

A week later…

Senna's eyes opened to the sun streaming into the window of the room she shared with Tonraq. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was almost nine-thirty. She sat up, all intentions of going to check on Korra and helping her get ready for the day. She managed to stay that way for a minute or so before having to lie back down. As she started to shiver, she coughed twice in a row. Grabbing a cup of water off the nightstand, she took a few sips of it. Setting the cup back on the coaster, Senna took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain in her throat and head. Glancing over to the right side of the bed, the waterbender noticed Tonraq wasn't there. She figured he had probably gone hunting. As she sat up again, the door to their bedroom opened and her fore mentioned husband entered. He smiled when he saw she was awake. His smile turned into a frown when he saw her slightly lighter complexion and heard her cough.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He rushed to her side and put an arm around her.

"I'll be okay," Senna managed to say before another coughing fit ensued. She accepted the cup Tonraq pressed to her lips.

The southern chief frowned. He put the back of his left hand to his wife's forehead. Moving slowly so he wouldn't startle her, he did the same to her cheeks. He was aware she wasn't afraid of him, but he also knew there were times the trauma of her past reared its ugly head.

"Sweetheart, you're burning up," he informed her.

Senna sighed.

"Tonraq, I can't be sick. I promised Korra I'd watch Sienna while she goes to therapy this afternoon."

"Korra will understand," he assured her. "Besides, you don't want to get either of them sick."

Senna shook her head in agreement. She lay back down and relaxed the minute she felt Tonraq run a hand through her hair. As much as she wanted to help Korra out, Senna knew she had to rest. She had told Korra that too many times to count when her daughter had been sick over the years. Closing her eyes, the last thing Senna heard was Tonraq encouraging her to sleep. Before the water tribe woman knew it, she was in dreamland…

Tonraq kissed Senna's cheek as he gently placed a cool cloth across her forehead.

"I love you, sweetie. Get some rest," with that, he left to inform Korra of what was going on. Entering his daughter's room, he found her dressed and ready for the day. She was sitting in her wheelchair while holding a gurgling Sienna as the baby looked out the window. "Morning, you two," he greeted. He kissed Korra on the cheek and ruffled Sienna's hair.

"Morning," Korra replied.

Tonraq posed a question to his daughter.

"Why didn't you call for one of us? We would have helped you."

Korra sighed.

"I wanted to give you guys a break. Besides, Kairi helped me get ready. She poked her head in to check on me because she heard Sienna crying and offered to help."

TOnraq raised his eyebrows.

"And she's still alive to tell the tale?" he smirked, hoping to get a smile out of his daughter.

Korra rolled her eyes, making her father's heart soar.

"Dad, my temper isn't that bad. Besides, Kiari is the only servant who uses my name and is actually interested in my wellbeing and life. To be completely honest, she's the only servant I can stand."

Tonraq chuckled at this.

Korra managed a tiny smile for him. She then asked a question that made her father frown.

"Is Mom awake? I was surprised when she didn't come to help me get ready."

"No," her father replied.

Korra caught the tone in his voice and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She came down with a twenty-four hour bug this morning," he admitted.

Korra frowned.

"Is there anything I can do? I could ask Asami to watch Sienna and I could…" her voice trailed off as she felt her father put a reassuring hand on her right shoulder.

"Princess, that's sweet, but I'm going to take care of your mother. She'll be fine."

Korra smirked despite the situation.

"That's if she lets you."

Tonraq grinned back.

"Don't worry. I can handle her."

"I'm sure you can," Korra cradled Sienna in her arms and headed for the door. "I'm gonna feed Sienna breakfast." She stopped suddenly and turned back to face him. "Is it okay if I go check on Mom?"

"Of course. But give her an hour to rest."

"Yes sir," Korra saluted her father, making him chuckle. She turned her attention to her own daughter. "Come on, sweet girl. Let's get you some breakfast and then you're gonna spend some time with Aunt Asami while Mama takes care of Grandma-ma."

Tonraq shook his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Korra from trying to help take care of her mother. He was proud of her for doing her part. He only prayed she didn't catch whatever Senna had. Exiting Korra's room, he made his way back to his own to check on his wife. Finding her fast asleep, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered that he loved her before leaving to help Korra with breakfast.

*****

Meanwhile, Korra was in the kitchen, feeding Sienna while Asami sat across from her. Asami had come to visit Korra in the Southern water tribe a few days ago.

"So what's up?" Asami asked. Her emerald eyes were searching Korra's cyan ones for answers.

"I need a favor," Korra admitted.

Asami grinned.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, my Mom's sick. I need to help her and I don't want Sienna to get it, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind…"

"Say no more. I love taking care of her," Asami reached out and tickled Sienna's right foot, making the four-month-old squeal in delight.

Korra smiled at the interaction.

"She likes spending time with you too," Korra assured her friend. With that, she gently extended Sienna towards Asami.

Once the engineer had her, Korra smiled at the sight before turning her attention to her own breakfast, which her father had just placed in front of her.

While Korra and her father ate, Asami took Sienna into the other room to play. She wanted to give Korra and her father some time alone.

"How's Mom?" Korra asked the minute she saw him.

"She's sleeping," he replied. "Her fever's down, which is good. I'll see how she feels when she wakes up."

"Sienna's spending time with Asami. I'm going to skip therapy today so I can help with Mom," Korra announced.

"Oh no you're not," her father stated firmly.

"But Dad, I need to-" Korra started to protest, but her father cut her off.

"You need to get better. Your mother wouldn't want you to skip any therapy for her. You can do half a session and explain to Katara what's going on. But you're not skipping altogether."

"Fine, " she grumbled.

Tonraq kissed the top of his daughter's head as he passed her spot to get to the sink.

"Can I at least check on her before I leave?" she asked.

"Of course," her father nodded.

Korra sighed and headed out of the room. She passed Asami and Sienna on her way to check on her Mom. She had almost cleared the space when Asami called out to her.

"Hey, I was just about to put Sienna down for her morning nap. Do you wanna say good night?"

"Sure," Korra replied. She wheeled herself into her daughter's room and over to Sienna's crib. She tucked the baby in. "I love you, sweet girl. We'll see you when you wake up," Korra planted a kiss on Sienna's cheek and Asami patted her shoulder. Once Sienna was settled, Korra lead the way out of the room. She was halfway down the hall when she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"Korra, wait up."

Korra stopped a few feet away from her parents' room. She turned her head to face her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Asami gently inquired. "I know you're worried about your Mom, but something else is bothering you. I can tell."

Korra shook her head as she fought back tears. She hated this! She had never cried this much in her whole entire life.  
"Remember what I told you the day of Jinora's birthday ceremony," Asami reminded her. Bending down to Korra's level, she took the southerner's hands in hers. "I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. I mean it."  
Korra nodded, swallowed hard and tried her best to explain.  
"Dad's making me go to therapy. I tried to tell him I want to stay home and help Mom, but he wouldn't hear it. I hate therapy and I hate that I'll be stuck there while Mom needs me here!" she shouted this last part, a flame appearing in the palm of her right hand.

"Hey, hey, listen, maybe you can cut it short," her friend suggested.  
"That's what Dad said. I still feel like I'm abandoning Mom. She's been there for me whenever I've been sick and now when she needs me, I can't even be there for her."

"You're not abandoning her. Your Dad will help her until we get back."

"We?" Korra repeated as she wiped at her eyes.  
"You didn't think I was going to wait for you here, did you?"  
Korra managed a tiny smile for her friend as she got a hold of her emotions.  
"You're sweet. Thanks," she replied.  
"No thanks needed. You're my best friend," Asami said.  
"I love you too," Korra assured her. With that, she turned back around and headed for her parents' room once again. Entering it, she went straight for her mother's side of the bed and reached her hand out towards her. Resting it on her mother's right shoulder, she whispered to her that she loved her and she hoped she felt better soon. Going with her gut instinct, she concentrated with all of her strength on the jug of water on the nightstand. Once she had some water in her hands, she wrapped it around them and waited for the water to glow. Once it did, she gently pressed it to her mother's forehead.

Senna moved in response, not sure what was going on. Her cyan eyes opened slightly at the touch.

"Shh, Mom, it's okay," her daughter soothed, "It's me. I'm just trying to help your fever go down. Go back to sleep," she gently coaxed.

"Korra," Senna mumbled.

"Shh, yes, shh, you're okay," Korra soothed.

Senna responded by relaxing and closing her eyes once again.

"Thank you, little one," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep again.

"Shh, just rest," Korra encouraged her. "I love you," she gently kissed her mother's forehead and pulled her hands away. She watched her mother fall back to sleep to make sure she was okay. Once she was sure she was settled, Korra turned to leave. The sound of her mother suddenly sitting up caused Korra to turn back around.

"Mom? It's okay. You're okay," she went to her mother's side once again and helped her to lie back down.

"No I'm not," she whispered.

Korra tried to stay calm. She knew that was the key to keeping her mother calm as well.

"What's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know," Korra said.

Senna smiled despite how bad she felt.

Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"You sound like me when you're sick," her mother supplied. Her smile of pride faded as a whimper of pain escaped her lips.

"Mom, please, tell me what's wrong," Korra put a hand on her mother's right shoulder. "Do you want me to get Dad?"

"No," Senna replied. She tried to stand, but was stopped by dizziness and her daughter's hand on her shoulder.

"I can help you, what do you need?" Korra pleaded.

"Honey, I'll be okay," she insisted.

"Mom…" Korra warned.

Senna sighed. She was about to say something when she swallowed hard.

Korra had a feeling she knew what was going to happen. She reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed a bowl of water she hadn't noticed before. She dumped it on the floor in her haste. Not worrying about the now wet rug, Korra placed the bowl underneath her mother's chin while putting an arm around her to steady her.

Senna tried to refuse her daughter's help, but Korra was as stubborn as her father.

"Little one, you're sweet, but I don't need-" her sentence was cut off as she suddenly heaved. She could hear Korra's voice in her ear, encouraging her to get it up and soothing her. Catching her breath a few minutes later, Senna closed her eyes as she rested her head against Korra's shoulder.

"Mom, it's okay, I'm here. I have you," Korra soothed. She pressed the cup of water to her mother's lips and coaxed her to take a sip or two. Putting the cup back, Korra sat there, running a hand through her mother's hair much like she had done for her so many times before. "I'm going to cut therapy short today and help you," Korra decided. "Or maybe I'll just skip it."

"Oh no you won't," her mother firmly declared. Her voice was stronger than Korra had heard it since she had entered the room.

"But Mom, you need me here," Korra protested. "You've always taken care of me when I've been sick. It's my turn to help you."

Senna softened at her daughter's words.

"Sweetie, that's sweet of you, but you need to get better. You can help me when you get back. Your father's here. You know what would help me feel better?"

Korra shook her head.

"If you go to therapy and do your best," her mother earnestly said. "I know you can do it. I love you, little one."

"I love you too," Korra softly replied. Her tone matched her mother's usual tone perfectly. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she blinked them back furiously.

"That's my girl," her mother gave her a hug before lying back down.

Still blinking back tears, Korra wheeled herself out of the room. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even see Asami until she felt her grab her hands to make her stop.

"Hey, watch it there," the CEO gently cautioned.

"Sorry," Korra mumbled. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Asami frowned. She hated seeing her best friend in any type of pain. Ever since Senna had helped Korra to extract the rest of the poison, the Avatar had been almost pain free physically. But emotionally was a different story. Asami wished she could just take the pain away for her, but she knew she couldn't.

*****

"I'll pick you girls up in an hour," Tonraq explained as he turned to leave.

"Okay, whatever," Korra answered.

Tonraq sighed. He new Korra wasn't too angry with him. He had a feeling she was more angry at the fact that she had to do therapy instead of help her mother. Giving Korra a kiss on her forehead, Tonraq told her he loved her before leaving her in Katara's capable hands.

"Okay, Korra, let's start with a healing session in the pool," Katara suggested.

Korra just nodded without saying a word.

Katara took it in stride. She knew how close Korra and her mother were. She also knew how frustrated Korra was at the situation Unalaq and Kuvira had put her in. Setting Korra in the pool, Katara did a scan to make sure Senna had gotten all of the poison out. So far she was happy with what she found.

"Well it looks like you and your mother work well together. I can't find any poison in your body."

"That's great," Korra mumbled.

"Korra, I know you haven't had the easiest of times lately," Katara stopped what she was doing and rested a hand on Korra's right shoulder. "I know you want to be anywhere but here right now. But I Promise you, it'll be worth it in the long run."

Korra nodded as she felt sudden tears come to her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but she was unsuccessful this time. She wasn't sure if it was because she felt safe with Katara or because her frustration needed an outlet. Whatever the reason, she soon found herself overcome by emotion, heart wrenching sobs wracking her form.

"If you wanna talk, I'm here for you," Katara gently reminded her.

Korra nodded to show her she understood as more tears came. She sucked in a breath in an attempt to calm down. This caused her to start coughing. She accepted the cup of water Katara pressed to her lips.

"I also know you're worried about your mother," Katara gently revealed, "you lost a lot of time with your parents and I know it's affected you greatly. I'm not trying to do what "they" did. You need to know that."

Korra knew who Katara meant by "they" and nodded.

"I know," she said thickly. "I…" she said something else, but the only other word Katara caught was Avatar.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," she said honestly.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't the Avatar," Korra whispered through her tears. Her voice soft, but still thick with emotion.

Katara sighed sympathetically. She reached her arms out and hugged Korra close, letting her left hand run through the young adult's brown hair.

"I know being the Avatar wasn't easy for you. You missed out on a lot of things regular kids in our tribe got to do. Did you know Aang never knew his parents?"

This got Korra's attention. She pulled away from her mentor and glanced up at her. Tearful cyan eyes locked with cobalt ones.

"Ha-he didn't?" she asked, her voice shaking with unshed tears.

Katara shook her head.

"Your mother used to do the same thing when she got really upset when she was your age. Come to think of it, she still does it sometimes."

Korra frowned in confusion.

"Stutter when she was calming down from crying a lot," Katara explained. "You and Senna are a lot alike. You might have your father's disposition, but you have a lot of your mother in you as well."

Korra nodded.

"What were you saying about Aang?" she reminded her former teacher.

"He didn't know his parents. When we found him, he was all alone, well except for Appa. The only family he had was Sokka and me."

"That must have been horrible," Korra softly replied. She had calmed down a lot by this point.

"It was hard for him at times," Katara agreed.

"And here I am acting like a baby because I'm away from mine for an hour or two," Korra looked down in shame. She soon felt Katara's hand lift her chin up so they were locking eyes again.

"Korra, I didn't tell you this to make you feel shameful. You have no reason to feel that way. You're not acting like a baby. The one thing your parents instilled in you that you've carried inside of you your entire life is the value and importance of family. And I continued that lesson when you came to live in the compound. I'm not denying you had an injustice done to you when you were taken from them at an early age. I know you missed them greatly. My heart broke every night as I Held you in my arms and you cried yourself to sleep because you wanted your parents. That's why I broke the rules as often as I did. I too know what it's like to not have a parent in my life. I lost my mother at eight-years-old."

Korra blushed in embarrassment. She had totally forgotten about that.

"I'm so sorry," she sincerely said.

"It's okay," Katara assured her. "One more thing. Your mother is very strong, Korra. She has an incredible quiet strength about her that has gotten her through tremendous trauma and heartbreak of her own. Do you know she lived with me for a time when she was a young girl?"

"Yes," Korra replied. "She didn't tell me why though."

"Ask her about it when she's' feeling better," Katara encouraged.

"Do you think she'll tell me?" Korra frowned.

"If I know your mother and I do, she will. Like I said before, I know how close you two are."

Korra nodded. Taking a deep breath, she wiped the remaining tears away and managed a small smile for Katara.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, honey. Any time."

"I'm ready to get to work now," Korra said steadily.

Katara frowned in concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Korra said.

"Let's get started then," with that, Katara gently lifted Korra out of the pool and helped her change into a second outfit the Avatar had brought with her. After that was done, she set her in her chair and Korra followed Katara into the work out room. There she found Asami waiting for them. She guessed Asami had wanted to give her privacy with Katara.

"Asami, you can help with this part," Katara informed her.

Asami stood at attention.

"Okay. What can I do?"

"I want you to stand at one end of the parallel bars," Katara instructed.

Asami did so. SHE smiled encouragingly at Korra from her place.

Korra managed a tiny one for her in return.

"I'm going to help you stand," Katara said, turning to Korra. "Once you're on your feet, I want you to try and take a few steps forward while holding onto the bars."

Korra nodded uncertainly. Taking a deep breath, she dug deep down for the determination she needed. Steadying her breath, she fixed her gaze on the other side of the bars. Locking eyes with Asami, she found the strength she needed to take that first step. Before Korra knew it, one step turned into two and three into four. As she went to take the fifth one, her body suddenly tensed. Getting into a fighting stance, she prepared to defend herself. As she summoned a flame, her surroundings changed. She was standing in the stone cave again. How had she gotten here? As she went to run, she stumbled. Before she knew it, she was on the floor, panting in fear, her hands covering her face as though waiting for a blow. She soon heard a familiar female voice in her left ear. She knew who it was, but she couldn't connect with it at first. Feeling someone come up on her left, she thrust one hand out and let the flame fly. She heard a sizzling noise, followed by someone calling her name again.

"Korra? Korra, can you hear me? Open your eyes! You're safe."

Korra did so a minute later. She was surprised to find Asami's emerald depths locking with hers.

"You're okay," the engineer comforted.

Korra nodded slowly before shaking her head. She took a shaky breath before doubling over and vomiting on the floor. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead and trickling down her face, along with tears.

"I'm calling your father to pick you up," she heard Katara announce.

Korra wasn't aware of what was going on around her. She was too busy trying to calm her heartbeat. Sometime later, she felt a strong pair of arms lift her up. She started to struggle, but stopped the second she heard her father's voice in her ear.

"Princess, it's okay. I've got you. We're going home," her father kissed her forehead.

"Dad, I…I'm sorry," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed.

"Shh, shh, try to rest," he gently instructed.

Korra merely closed her eyes and snuggled against her father's chest. Before she new it, she was fast asleep. Before she completely drifted off, she had to ask, she had to know. "Ha-how's Mom?"

"Shh, she's okay," her father reassured her. "You'll see her once you're feeling better."

"Okay," with that, Korra let sleep find her at last…


	59. Chapter 59

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Korra. They belong to Brike. I do own the idea for this story as well as any characters you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 59

Korra opened her eyes sometime later to find Asami sitting by her bed. She sat up quickly, causing her head to spin. Allowing Asami to help her lay back down, she took a deep breath.

"Whoa, easy there," the engineer cautioned. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," Korra groaned. "How long have I been asleep?"

"For the last eight hours."

Korra gasped.

"Hey, it's okay," Asami reassured her, "you needed the rest."

"How's Mom?" Korra asked. She blushed when she realized what she had said.

Asami merely waved her slip aside.

"She's still the same," Asami replied. "If she's not better by tonight, your Dad's going to call Katara."

Korra sat up slower this time. When she didn't feel dizzy, she swung her legs around and tested her strength. When she felt pain shoot through both of them, she cursed under her breath. Getting as close to her chair, which was on the other side of the bed as she could, she concentrated hard and managed to get herself into it. Breathing hard once she was situated, she rested her chin in her hands. She was about to move forward when a pair of hands stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asami demanded.

Korra raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"I'm going to check on Mom," she replied.

"Not until we talk. Besides, she's sleeping," Asami informed her.

"About what?" Korra asked.

"What you just pulled for one thing, " Asami crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the Avatar.

"I was getting in my wheelchair," Korra pointed out.

"I would have helped you," Asami's voice softened.

"I'm tired of everyone helping me!" Korra shouted. She felt horrible when she saw the shocked expression on the older girl's face. She was about to apologize when Asami spoke first.

"Well I'm sorry I care so much," Asami retorted.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself and I'm angry at…" her voice trailed off as she let out a frustrated yell. "I hate this thing!"

"I know you do," Asami tried to comfort.

"No you don't!" Korra shouted, almost in the engineer's face. "You don't know what it's like! Any of you!" She exclaimed just as her father entered the room. "I can't do anything for myself anymore and I just want my life back!" With that, she pushed past Asami and headed for the door. She left her father and best friend behind, stunned and confused as to what had just happened.

"We need to give her time," Tonraq put a hand on Asami's shoulder. "This has been building up inside of her for a long time. She'll be okay."

Asami nodded. She blinked back tears as she realized just how much pain Korra was in.

"Maybe it was a mistake to come down here," she whispered.

Tonraq shook his head.

"No it wasn't. Don't say that. Korra's happy you're here. She needs you now more than ever. She needs all of us to help her through this."  
"I'm not so sure," Asami said softly.  
"Trust me," Tonraq winked at her before pulling her in for a hug.

*****

Stopping her wheelchair at a door, Korra took a minute to steady her breathing before she went inside. She let out a soft sob as she approached her mother's bedside. Taking her hand in hers, she let the remaining tears fall.

"I know I'm not supposed to be, but I'm scared," she admitted softly. "I'm so scared and I don't know what to do. I tried to take a few steps today and I couldn't even get passed four. I don't know if I can do this," with that, a new set of tears fell. Korra let them, feeling safe to do so in her mother's presence. She suddenly felt a soft, gentle hand come to rest on her right shoulder. She soon felt her mother pulling her close.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Her mother planted a gentle kiss on her head before stroking her hair with one hand.

"Na-nothing," Korra stammered. She made to pull away, but her mother held fast. Maybe she is feeling better,' Korra thought to herself.

"Not so fast, little one," her mother lovingly, but firmly stated, "what's gotten you upset?"

"It's not important," Korra insisted. Once again, she tried to get out of her mother's hold, but she wouldn't let her go. Normally, Korra would have started to struggle, but she knew who she was with and felt no fear, so she was able to stay calm.

"Korra, I want to know what's wrong," her mother stated.

"I don't want to bother you," Korra mumbled. "You need your rest."

"You're not bothering me," her mother gently assured her, "now, please, talk to me. Did something happen at therapy today?"

That did it. At the word therapy, Korra's emotional dam burst for the second time that day. She tried to stop it, but it was no use.

"Aw, sweetie, come here…shhh, shh…" Senna soothed, running a hand through her daughter's hair once Korra allowed her to hold her. "Honey, I know it's hard. But I also know you. You can do this. That doesn't mean you won't have days like these. But you're going to be okay," she kissed Korra's cheek while still holding her.

"Mom, you don't understand. I actually took a few steps," she began.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" Her mother hugged her tightly while being careful not to make her feel trapped.

"But I couldn't make it all the way," Korra mumbled, "something happened. I saw the cave instead and I…I think I passed out. The next thing I knew, I was back in Katara's house and I doubled over in pain and threw up. Then Dad was lifting me up and he brought me home. Mom, I was so scared! I don't understand," Korra tearfully confessed, "why is this happening to me?"

Senna's heart broke right there. She fought back her own tears at the despair and fear in her daughter's voice.

"I don't know, little one, I just don't know. I love you."

"I love you too, " Korra whispered. She let the last few tears fall as she started to calm down. She glanced up when she heard her mother yawn. "I'll leave you alone so you can get some more rest. Do you feel better?"

"A little," her mother replied. She hugged her again before pulling away and lying back down.

"I'll check on you in a little bit," Korra told her. "And thanks."

"Honey, you don't have to thank me. You're my daughter. I want to help you, just like your Dad does."

"I know," Korra tucked the blanket around her mother, earning a smile from her. Once Korra was sure she was going to be okay, she left the room. Heaving a sigh, she went to have some time alone. She needed to sort some things out and think about some stuff. Finding a spot on her balcony, she glanced up at the aurora starting to come out. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Asami join her. She first realized she wasn't alone when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Is it okay if I join you?" Her friend asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied. She sighed before she forced herself to lock gazes with Asami. Turning away, she soon felt Asami's hand in hers. Pulling away, she frowned.

"I'm sorry," Asami said quietly.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not angry at you. I'm glad you're here. You're keeping me from going insane."

Asami smiled a little.

"I'm not so sure about that," she muttered.

"I never meant to make you feel like you weren't welcome. You are. You're a part of this family."

"Thanks," Asami replied. She locked eyes with Korra before asking a question that had been on her mind ever since Korra passed out at Katara's.

"What happened to you yesterday?"

Korra sighed. She wanted to answer the question, but she wasn't sure how.

"I'm not sure. I just freaked out. I felt like I was in danger. I saw the cave where I…it happened and then I just…passed out. I didn't mean to scare you," Korra reached out and took her friend's hand in hers.

"You did that all right, " Asami confirmed, "but I forgive you."

The two sat in companionable silence for the next ten minutes. Once fifteen minutes had passed, Korra gently pulled her hand out of the engineer's.

Asami raised her eyebrows as the contact broke.

"I need to go talk to my Dad," Korra explained. She blushed as the next words left her mouth. "I owe him an apology too."

Asami nodded in agreement. She smiled as she watched Korra leave in the direction of her father's study.

******

Korra took a deep breath as she sat outside of her father's study. She had never had any problems talking to him before, but now she wasn't sure what to say. Taking another deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he called through the door.

"Dad?" Korra pushed the door open and entered as best she could. She found her father playing peek-a-boo with Sienna. The sight warmed her heart. She frowned in shame as she averted her gaze.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Tonraq asked. The concern in his voice made Korra fight back tears.

"Dad, I…I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're the last person I should have taken my anger out on." Korra turned away as a few tears fell from her cyan eyes. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't have the courage to turn around and look her father in the eye.

"Korra, I understand why you were angry. I know it wasn't directed at me."

Korra nodded as a small sob escaped her lips before she could stop it. She could feel her stomach clench with guilt and she swallowed hard in an attempt to keep the bile down.

"Sweetheart, look at me," her father gently requested.

"I can't," Korra softly said, matching her mother's tone perfectly.

"Why not?" Tonraq was genuinely concerned.

"Ya-you were there for me during the battle and afterwards you hardly left my side and then I Turn around and…I'm so sorry!"

"Princess, listen to me, I'm not mad at you. You didn't hurt my feelings," her father assured her. "I'm concerned about you and I want to help you through this hard time."

Korra slowly turned around to face her father. She chanced a glance upward and saw concern in his eyes as well as love, but there wasn't any anger there.

"See," her father reached out and pulled her in for a hug. He smoothed her hair off of her face and kissed her head.

"I love you," Korra whispered.

"I love you too," her father replied. Father and daughter stayed that way for a long time. Pulling away, Korra wiped at her eyes and started calming down. "I should go check on Mom."

"If she's sleeping, let her rest," he instructed.

"Okay," Korra replied. With that, she left the study and headed in the direction of her parents' room. She was glad she and her father had worked things out. As she entered her parents' room, she promised herself she would try to control her anger where her family was concerned. She needed them to help her and they didn't deserve her yelling at them. She just hoped she would be able to keep that promise…


	60. Chapter 60

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 60

Senna's eyes opened two hours later. Glancing around the room, she noticed Korra wasn't there. She figured she had gone to take care of Sienna. While she appreciated her daughter's help, Senna didn't want Korra stopping her entire day for her. Sitting up slowly, she had to lay back down or risk throwing up again. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she wanted it over with. Taking a deep breath, she tried to ignore the headache that had formed behind her eyes. As she swallowed hard a minute later, she sat up just as Korra entered to check on her.

"Mom, it's okay," Korra held the basin underneath her mother's chin while steadying herself with her other hand.

"Korra, I'm okay," she tried to assure her, but failed as she threw up again.

"Nice try, but you're not okay," Korra contradicted her. "Does Dad know you're feeling worse?"

"He came to check on me a few minutes after you left. He stayed with me for a little bit and then left me to sleep."

"That's good. At least he knows," Korra put the basin aside and picked up a cup of water. Gently pressing it to her mother's lips, she waited until she had taken a sip or two before pulling it away.

"Thanks, little one. I don't know if it'll stay down," Senna said just as she started to heave again.

Korra resumed her earlier position all the while trying to keep her mother calm. As she felt her mother laid her head against her right shoulder, she wrapped her arm around her and stayed as still as she could.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm here. Are you okay now?" Korra gently asked.

"I think so," Senna closed her eyes as she found rest in her daughter.

As Korra went to adjust herself, she got a clear view of the basin's contents and gasped at the sight. She started to shake, but forced herself to stop almost immediately. Her mother needed her now. She could fall apart emotionally later. As calmly as she could, she helped her mother to lie back down. Taking a shaky breath she said, "Mom, I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call."

"Little one, what's wrong?" Senna could tell something wasn't right by the tremble in her daughter's voice.

Korra cursed herself inside for letting her fear show.

"Nothing. I just need to ask Bolin something, that's all," she tried.

"Korra, I might be sick, but I'm still your mother. I know when you're not telling me something. What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a few minutes," Korra replied. She backed up and turned the wheelchair around. Wheeling herself into the hallway, she found a phone a little ways down it. Dialing another familiar number, Korra waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" The familiar female voice asked.

"Katara, it's me. I need your help," Korra began.

"Korra, honey, what's going on?" Katara asked.

"It's Mom. She's sick. At first we thought she just had the flu, but it's more than that. She really needs your help."

"Okay, I'll be right there. What do you think it is?" the war heroine asked.

"I…I think Mom might have been exposed to the mercury I metal bent out of myself a week ago," Korra fought back tears as the explanation left her mouth.

"Korra, if that's the case, it's not your fault," Katara tried to assure her. "But how do you know it's that?"

"Because she helped me get it out, " Korra's voice was so soft, it matched her mother's exactly.

"Korra…" Katara's voice was gentle, soothing, but it did nothing to stop the tears from streaming down teenager's face.

"I'll see you when you get here," with that, Korra hung up the phone. She was about to go back into the room when the sound of her father's voice right behind her caused her to jump.

"Korra? What are you doing out here? Is your Mom okay?"

Korra shook her head. As she felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder, she jerked away.

"Dad, please, don't…" she softly begged.

"Princess, what's the matter?" his voice was full of concern. This just made Korra cry harder.

"Nothing, I need to check on Mom," she started to wheel away, but was stopped by her father's hand gripping her right shoulder firmly. It wasn't a threatening grip, but she knew what it meant all the same.

"You need to tell me why you're crying," her father countered.

"It's not a big deal," Korra insisted even as more tears fell.

"Sweetheart, I want to help you feel better. What's going on? Please, talk to me," Tonraq loosened his grip slightly as he spoke.

"I don't deserve your help," Korra softly said.

"Korra! Of course you do. Why would you think you didn't-" her father started to ask but was cut off by her voice rising.

"Because it's my fault Mom's sick!" With that, she wrenched out of her father's grip and sped in the opposite direction from her parents' room. She didn't stop until she collapsed in tears on the balcony.

Tonraq stood there in shock for two point three seconds before deciding to check on his wife. He would give Korra a few minutes to calm down and then go and talk to her. Entering the room, he found Senna awake. She was lying down, but she was definitely awake.

"Honey, what's going on?" Senna asked. Her voice was still hoarse, but it sounded a little stronger than before.

"Don't worry about it," Tonraq sat down on the bed and took his wife into his arms. Running a hand through her hair, he kissed her forehead. He smiled when he discovered her fever had gone down some.

"Tonraq, I heard Korra yelling. We both know when she yells it's not a good sign. What happened?"

"She's blaming herself for you getting sick," he admitted.

"Why?" Senna asked.

"I don't know. She ran off. I don't even know where she went. It's not like this palace is the same size as our igloo."

Senna sighed.

"I know where she is," she softly revealed.

"Where?" her husband inquired.

"She's on the balcony," his wife replied right before coughing a few times. "It's our place. She and I have spent many nights out there since Unalaq and Kuvira poisoned her. Sometimes we've talked and sometimes she's just cried herself to sleep in my arms."

Tonraq frowned. He hated the thought of their daughter being in so much emotional pain.

"I'll go and talk to her in a few minutes. You don't feel as hot," he informed her, kissing her forehead.

"That's good," she said as her eyes closed once again. She felt safe and she was also exhausted from the whole day.

Just then, a familiar voice met both of their ears.

"Here you two are."

Tonraq gazed up to find Katara standing in their doorway. She had a medical bag in her hands.

"Katara, what are you doing here?" he asked. He helped Senna lie back down and stood to greet her.

"Korra called me," she informed him. "She wanted me to check on Senna," Katara explained. "Where is Korra?"

Tonraq frowned.

"I need to go talk to her. She ran off. She's blaming herself for this whole thing. What I don't understand is why."

Katara sighed.

"Korra thinks Senna was exposed to the poison when she helped her extract the last bit from her body. She's feeling guilty."

"Even if that's the case," Senna said softly, "it's not her fault. I don't blame her."

"That's what I told her," Katara affirmed. She went to Senna's side and started examining her. As she was feeling Senna's glands, the young woman sat up suddenly and swallowed hard. Katara accepted the basin Tonraq handed her just in time. Once Senna was done, Katara examined the contents within. She frowned as she got a closer look.

"Korra was right," she declared. She frowned as she glanced from the basin to Senna and then to Tonraq.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Tonraq rubbed Senna's shoulder.

"I need to start an IV to give Senna antibiotics to counter the effects. She should be better in a few days."

"Okay," Tonraq replied. "Are we in any danger?"

"No," Katara answered as she started searching for a vein. "You were already exposed in the hospital according to Senna and Korra is fine. Sienna on the other hand…"

"She can stay with Asami until I'm better," Senna decided.

"I'm going to stick the needle in now," Katara informed her.

"Okay," Senna winced as the needle bit into her skin.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized.

"It's okay," her former student replied.

"I'm going to put the saline in first. Then I'll give you the medicine."

Senna nodded.

"Tonraq, please go check on Korra," Senna pleaded.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tonraq frowned in concern.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Katara's here."

Tonraq blushed.

"Right. I'll be back," he gave Senna a kiss, told her he loved her and left the room.

****

Meanwhile, Korra was sitting on the balcony. She had long since stopped crying, but she was still feeling horrible for what she had done. She had never meant to hurt her mother. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She loved her mother more than the air she breathed and bent. She meant the world to her. As the full weight of what she had done pushed upon her, a new set of tears started. The sound of someone clearing their throat nearby made Korra glance up. Seeing it was her father, she turned away as more tears came.

"Princess, we need to talk," he sat down next to his daughter while giving her some space.

"Is Mom okay?" Korra whispered.

"She's going to be fine," he assured her. "Katara gave her medicine to counter act the exposure. She'll be herself again in a few days."

"So I did poison her," Korra hung her head in shame.

"Sweetheart, your mother doesn't blame you," Tonraq tried. He moved closer and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I blame myself!" Korra shouted. "I was the one who asked her to help me. If I hadn't done that then she would be okay."

"Korra, you couldn't have known this was going to happen. It was your mother's choice to help you. No one is to blame here. Will you please come back into the palace? Your mother wants to see you."

"I don't deserve to see her, " Korra said softly, "not after what I did."

Tonraq sighed.

"Honey, you honestly did nothing wrong. Your mother is worried about you."

This got Korra's attention. She glanced up at her father.

"She is?"

"Uh-huh," he replied. He reached out and pulled Korra into his arms for a much needed hug. He was grateful when she didn't pull away. "We both love you so much, princess."

"I love you both too," Korra assured him. She rested against his chest as the remaining tears fell.

"Shh, shh, its okay, your Mom's strong. She'll be fine," he comforted.

"I hope you're right," Korra whispered, matching her mother's tone.

Tonraq just kissed her forehead and hugged her close. Father and daughter stayed that way for the next ten minutes. Finally, Korra lifted her head from her father's chest and pulled away. Backing up, she led the way back into the palace. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to her parents' room. Sitting awkwardly in the doorway, she just watched her mother sleep. She was about to leave when Katara's voice stopped her.

"Korra, you can come in. It's okay," she encouraged.

"Are you sure?" Korra whispered. "I don't want to wake Mom up."

"I'm sure," her former master replied.

Korra stepped into the room and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Cautiously she reached out her left hand and took her mother's right one in hers.

"I'll give you two sometime alone," with that, Katara left the room.

"Mom, I…I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. If I could trade places with you, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'm sorry…" Korra's voice trailed off as tears welled up. She let them fall as her head fell onto the bed. She was so upset, she didn't even notice when her mother woke up. The first indication she had that she was awake was when she felt her mother's hand slip out of hers and start combing through her hair.

"Oh Korra…my little one…I don't blame you for this. I'm going to be okay," her mother's soft voice met her ears, making her jump a little.

"Mom, it is my fault," Korra tearfully argued. "I'm the one who asked you to help me get the rest of the poison out. If I would have just done it myself, you would be…" her voice trailed off as she let out another sob.

"Sweetie, you asked me to help you," her mother affirmed, "it was my choice. I wanted to help you. This is not your fault," she kissed her daughter on the head and pulled her close as best she could with the IV in her left arm.

Korra tried to pull away, but her mother held fast.

"I don't want to hurt you or pull out the IV," Korra explained.

"Honey, you're on my right side. You're fine. Lay with me for a little bit, please?"

"Okay," Korra agreed. She got as comfortable as she could and tried to stop crying.

"That's my girl, it's okay," her mother soothed. She guided Korra to lay her head on her chest.

Korra hesitated for a minute before obeying her heart. She closed her eyes and felt her body relax.

"Dad told me the same thing," she mumbled.

Senna smiled.

"Your father's very wise. It would do you good to listen to him."

Korra merely nodded as her eyes started to close.

"I love you so much," her mother whispered.

"I love you too," Korra replied.

"Just rest for me," she gently encouraged.

Korra didn't need much coaxing. She was tired from crying so much. She relaxed even more as she felt her mother's hand continue to comb through her hair. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Senna glanced up at the sound of someone else entering the room. She smiled when she saw it was Tonraq.

"You were able to calm her down," he observed. He walked over to the bed and planted a kiss on his wife's head before kissing Korra's cheek.

"Yeah," Senna replied. "She's stubborn though. Just like you."

Tonraq smirked.

"How do you feel?" he sincerely asked.

"A little bit better," she replied.

"I'm glad. You had me worried," he admitted.

"Like I told our daughter, I'm going to be fine. I love you," she leaned up and captured Tonraq's lips in a kiss.

"I love you too," he replied as they pulled away. "Get some more rest. You need it."

Senna didn't need much convincing. She was getting better and she had one of the two people she loved more than this world in her arms. And as her eyes closed a few minutes later, she realized it was enough for her at the moment.


	61. Chapter 61

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 61

Six months later….

Korra sighed as she gazed out of her bedroom window of the palace. She was trying to get a fussy Sienna back to sleep. She had sung to her, rocked her and held her for the past two hours. But so far, nothing seemed to work.

Setting Sienna down temporarily, Korra managed to get into her wheelchair with the help of airbending. As she was situating herself, she caught Sienna sitting up out of the corner of her eye.

"Hold on, sweet girl. I'm coming," Korra assured her daughter. She didn't want her to accidentally fall out of her bassinet because she tried to crawl and overshot. Once Korra was situated, she wheeled herself over to Sienna's bassinet and picked her back up. Cradling her close, she kissed the top of the ten-month-old's head. After she had a firm grip on her daughter, Korra made her way out to her balcony. Gazing up at the aurora in the sky, her troubles temporarily slipped into the far corner of her mind. She was glad she had been able to bring the beautiful spectacle back for her people. She herself enjoyed looking at it in the sky every night before going to bed.

"As much as I love holding you, my sweet girl, it's getting late," Korra gently explained to her daughter. "We both need our sleep."

Sienna babbled softly for a minute as her cyan gaze travelled to the lights in the sky.

"You like that?" Korra softly asked her. "It's pretty, huh?"

Sienna responded by babbling some more and reaching for a lock of her mother's chocolate hair.

Korra smiled down at her daughter and planted a kiss on her cheek. She loved this little girl with everything she had in her. She thanked the spirits for Sienna every day. After coming so close to losing her, she was determined to protect her as best she could.

"Can Mama have her hair back, please? Thank you very much," Korra gently pried her daughter's fingers from around the strand. "I can't wait until you're actually talking."

"That will happen before you know it," a soft, gentle female voice assured her.

Korra whipped her head around.

"You can't sleep again?"

Korra shook her head as she managed a small smile for her mother. She turned her attention back to her daughter as Sienna started to squirm.

"Oh no you don't, little miss. You're not crawling around this late," Korra kissed Sienna's left cheek as she tried to secure her hold on her.

Sienna whined at the restraint, but soon settled down as her eyes wandered back to the lights in the sky.

Senna laughed softly at the sight. It brought back memories of when Korra was that small.

Korra raised her eyebrows at her own mother.

"What's so funny?"

Senna shook her head.

"Sienna reminds me a lot of you at that age. You didn't want to stay still for long either."

Korra nodded.

"To answer your question, I could fall asleep right here," she admitted. She indicated Sienna who was still staring at the lights with wonder. "But Sienna has other ideas."

Senna laughed softly at her granddaughter.

"Are you keeping your Mama awake?" She gently cooed at the infant. She reached out and rubbed Sienna's right arm. Glancing back at her own daughter she asked, "May I?"

Korra shrugged before nodding her head.

"Aw, come here, sweetheart. Come see me," with that, Senna gently scooped Sienna into her arms and held her close. She rocked her a little as the baby started to fuss. "Oh, it's okay, it's okay, your Mama didn't leave you. She's right there," Senna pointed straight across from her as she continued to soothe her granddaughter.

"I don't think that's why she's upset," Korra said in between a yawn.

Senna glanced up sympathetically and raised her eyebrows.

"She's upset because she can't see the aurora anymore," she explained.

Senna repositioned her chair so her granddaughter could continue watching the southern lights.

"There, is that better?" She softly asked.

Sienna responded by quieting down and resuming her star gazing.

"How long has she been up?" Senna asked, turning to Korra.

"Since two," Korra replied through another yawn.

Senna frowned.

"Something tells me I'm being punished for all the times I kept you and Dad up when I was Sienna's age," Korra sighed.

Senna shook her head.

"You were a pretty easy baby. As long as you were with one of us or Katara, you were happy."

Korra nodded.

"Little one, why don't you go to bed. I'll tuck Sienna in after she falls asleep," her mother offered.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"I'm sure," her mother replied.

"Thanks, Mom. I…I love you," Korra managed through another yawn as she got closer to where her mother was sitting. Kissing her on the cheek, she bent down and kissed Sienna's head. "Sweet dreams, my sweet girl. Be good for Grandma-ma. I love you. Mommy will see you in the morning," with that, she left in the direction of her room. Entering it, she fell upon her bed and was asleep within minutes.

****

The next morning, Korra awoke to the sound of her bedroom door opening and someone landing on her chest. Opening her eyes, she was met by the grey eyes of her nine-year-old sister smiling back at her.

"Ikki?" Korra questioned as she became more awake. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you and Sienna!" Ikki proclaimed happily.

Korra nodded. Sitting up, she glanced at the clock. Seeing it was nearly ten in the morning, her eyes widened in fear.

"Where's Sienna?" She frantically asked.

"It's okay," Ikki assured her, "Aunt Senna's taking care of her. Well, Jinora's holding her right now, but she's okay."

Korra sighed with relief.

"Are you walking again yet?" Ikki asked.

Korra shook her head.

"I can take a few steps, but that's it," she admitted.

"That's good!" Ikki encouraged. "You'll get there." Her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "I can help you! Please, let me. I'll be careful, I promise."

Korra couldn't help but smile at her little sister.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Korra, please!" Ikki begged.

"I said I'll think about it," Korra ruffled Ikki's hair.

"Okay," Ikki resigned. She hugged Korra before giving her room to get ready. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Not anymore," Korra replied. "Can you get me the outfit on the dresser?"

"Sure!" Ikki jumped off the bed and retrieved the outfit sitting on top of her sister's dresser. Going back over to Korra, she handed it to her.

"Thanks," Korra replied.

"Do you want me to leave?" She offered.

"It's okay," Korra assured her.

Ikki nodded. To give her sister privacy, she went to use the bathroom and then busied herself with gazing out of the window at the sun and surrounding landscape of the south pole.

"All done, " Korra announced.

"Do you want me to get Aunt Senna to get you in your wheelchair?" Ikki offered.

"Nope, " Korra shook her head. She emphasized her point by airbending herself into her chair.

"Wow!" Ikki giggled at the sight. "Can I Ride with you?" She asked.

"Sure. Come here," Korra held out her arms and Ikki carefully climbed into her lap.

Entering the kitchen, Ikki used airbending to land on the ground.

"Ikki!" came her father's stern tone. He rushed over to Korra. "Did she hurt you?"

"Tenzin, relax," Korra assured her former teacher, "I'm fine. She asked me if she could ride with me and she was very careful when she climbed into my lap."

Ikki nodded.

"Thank goodness," Tenzin patted Korra's shoulder and went over to Ikki. He kissed the top of her head before sitting down once again.

"Morning, little one," Senna walked over and gave her daughter a kiss and hug.

"Morning, Mom," Korra returned the affection. "You have therapy with Katara this afternoon," her mother gently reminded her.

"Can I go with you?" Ikki piped up, glancing over at KOrra. She looked at her significantly and Korra got the gist.

"Sure," Korra agreed.

"Absolutely not," Tenzin cut in.

"Daddy, please?" Ikki turned to her father and gave him a hopeful look.

"No and that's final. Korra needs to concentrate while she's there," he explained.

To everyone's surprise, Ikki nodded reluctantly.

Korra had a feeling her little sister had something up her sleeve, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Aw, there's your Mama," with that, Jinora set Sienna in Korra's arms.

"Thanks, Jinora," Korra smiled at her younger sister.

"You're welcome," Jinora replied.

"Hey, my sweet girl. Did you have a good morning with Grandma-ma and Auntie Jinora?" Korra asked.

Sienna started babbling as though telling her mother about her morning.

Korra just smiled down at her. She loved her so much.

"I think that's a yes," Jinora giggled.

Ikki smiled as well despite her disappointment at not being able to go with Korra.

Senna set Korra's breakfast down in front of her.

"Thanks, Mom," Korra smiled at her.

"You're welcome, sweetie," her mother kissed her cheek.

"I can hold Sienna while you eat," Jinora offered.

"That's okay, sis," with hat, Korra gently set Sienna down on the floor. She made sure her daughter had enough room to crawl around without bumping her arm on the chairs.

"I'll watch her for you, honey," her father offered.

"Thanks, Dad," Korra grinned at him. Turning her attention to her daughter, she encouraged, "Go see Grandpa-pa, sweetie. Go on."

Sienna just sat there for a minute before starting to crawl over to where Ikki was sitting.

"Ikki," Korra forewarned her little sister.

"I see her," Ikki assured her. She slipped out of her chair and joined her niece on the ground. She started playing with her, happy to have something to do.

After breakfast was over, Korra helped her mother do the dishes. Once they were done, she and Jinora hung out in the library.

"Sorry Ikki woke you up," Jinora apologized.

"It's okay," Korra gently replied. "I was getting up anyway."

Jinora nodded.

"So where's Kierna?" Korra asked.

"She's back home with Mom. She had a fever, so Dad and Mom didn't want her travelling."

Korra frowned.

"I hope she feels better."

"She'll be okay," Jinora assured her.

"I know I'm going to regret the answer to this question, but where's Meelo?"

Jinora sighed.

"Bugging Uncle TOnraq," she replied.

Korra giggled.

"Aw man. Don't worry, Dad can handle him. He handled me after all and I had more energy than Ikki at Meelo's age."

"I hope so," Jinora said.

Korra laughed again before changing the subject. She was about to say something when Jinora asked a question of her own.

"Are you really feeling better?"

"Somewhat," Korra replied. "I'm getting there, Jinora, I promise."

"I'm glad," her sister came over and gave her a hug. "Why did Ikki make such a big deal about going to Gran-Gran's with you? We're gonna see her tomorrow."

Korra shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she answered, hoping Jinora would believe her.

Jinora nodded to Korra's relief.

****

Before Korra knew it, she was getting ready to go to Katara's for her therapy session. She had put Sienna down for her nap an hour ago. Once that was done, she ate lunch with her sisters and Meelo before going to get her parka and heading for the door.

"Korra, when you get back, can we…" Ikki's voice trailed off.

"We'll see how I feel," Korra replied. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too," Ikki gave her a hug before leaving the room.

"Are you ready, princess?" Tonraq asked, entering the room.

Korra nodded. She frowned as her gaze travelled to the ground.

"What is it?" her father knelt down to her level, putting his hand on her right knee.

"Nothing," Korra hesitated. She hated showing weakness in front of her father. As she made up her mind not to say anything, she remembered what he had told her in the hospital during one of her last poison extraction procedures.

"What if I never walk again?" she whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Korra…" Tonraq placed a hand underneath his daughter's chin, forcing her to look at him, "you can do this. I know you can. Your mother and I have faith in you. You can do anything you put your mind to. You've proven it again and again over the years. We'll do anything we can to help you. We'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens. We're not giving up on you. Never forget that."

"I won't," Korra said as the tears fell, "I promise, I won't."

"That's my girl. Come here," with that, Tonraq pulled Korra in for a hug. Kissing her forehead, he rubbed her back a few times before pulling away. "Ready to go?"

"Uh-huh," KOrra replied, wiping at her eyes. She wheeled herself outside to her father's snow mobile. She allowed him to pick her up and gently place her inside. She thought she heard a door open and close before her father started up the vehicle. Shaking it off as the kids running outside to play, Korra concentrated on the session ahead. She truly wanted to learn how to walk again. She was determined to do it, no matter how long it took.


	62. Chapter 62

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 62

Upon arriving at Katara's, Korra said good-bye to her father and told him she loved him. Once he was gone, Korra turned her attention to her therapy. She accepted the cup of tea Katara placed in front of her, thanking her with a smile and nod.

"So did you see your surprise this morning?" her former waterbending master asked.

Korra blinked in confusion at first before her brain registered what Katara was talking about.

"Yeah," she laughed a little. "It's great to see my siblings again. Tenzin too."

Katara nodded in agreement.

"Ikki wanted to come with me, but Tenzin wouldn't let her."

Katara frowned.

"I'll see her tomorrow," she reminded her. Standing, she walked over to Korra. Kneeling down in front of her, she took the young adult's hands in hers. "I'm so proud of the progress you've made so far."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Korra said.

"You're sweet. I helped you along, but you did most of the work. Now, are you ready to get started?"

"Uh-huh," Korra replied. With that, she followed Katara into the room where the healing pool was, totally unaware of the surprise her parents and Tenzin were about to find back at the palace…

*****

Meanwhile, back at the water tribe palace, Jinora ran into the kitchen, frowning.

"Aunt Senna?"

Senna glanced up from the pot of soup she was stirring.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she smiled gently at her eldest niece.

"Have you seen Ikki?"

"No," her aunt replied. "I thought she was drawing in the dining room."

Jinora shook her head.

"I tried there. I looked in the room we're sharing and Naga's run. I can't find her."

Senna frowned.

"Did you tell your Dad?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," the thirteen-year-old replied.

"Let me make sure dinner isn't going to burn and I'll help you look for her."

"Thanks," Jinora sighed with relief. She led her aunt into the family room where Tenzin and Tonraq, along with a few palace guards were talking about Ikki's recent disappearance.

Tenzin glanced up at the sound of people entering the room. He sighed with relief when he saw his eldest daughter coming over to him.

"Jinora, can you remember the last time you saw your sister?"

Jinora thought for a minute before nodding.

"I saw her saying good-bye to Korra before you took her to Gran-Gran's," she turned to face Tonraq as she finished her sentence.

The wheels in Tonraq's head started to turn at his niece's words.

"I'll be right back," with that, he turned to leave.

"Honey, where are you going?" Senna questioned.

"To make a phone call,"

"I hope he's not calling Lin," Tenzin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Senna shrugged. She didn't know who her husband was getting in contact with. She just prayed whoever it was would be able to help them find Ikki.

*****

Meanwhile, back at Katara's, Korra was trying her best to make it across the parallel bars without stopping. She had almost made it when her strength gave out. She let out a growl of frustration and put a hand to her forehead.

"You made it even closer to the end this time," Katara encouraged.

"What's the use?" Korra mumbled. "This is impossible!"

"No it's not," Katara contradicted her, "you'll get it. Why don't you take a break," she was about to say more when the phone rang. "I'll be right back."

Heaving a sigh, Korra banged her right fist against the floor before deciding to try again. Slowly getting to her feet, she had just gotten herself in position when her arms gave out. Letting go, she let gravity have its way with her.

"I'm never getting back to where I was before, what's the point?"

"Yes you will!" a familiar female voice stated from the doorway. "You just need a little help."

Korra glanced up, startled by the sudden company. Her cyan eyes widened in shock at who was standing there.

"Ikki!" her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? Do you know how worried you're Dad and my parents are gonna be when they discover you're missing. What were you thinking!"

Ikki frowned. She lowered her head and gazed at the floor. She hated being scolded, but it was worse when Korra did it.

"I'm sorry," she softly apologized. "I just wanted to help you walk again. If you don't want my help…" her voice trailed off as she gulped back tears. She turned to leave, but stopped at the sound of Korra's voice.

"Ikki, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm not mad at you."

Ikki turned back at the softer tone in her older sister's voice.

"You're not?" she hopefully asked.

"No," Korra replied. Her voice was so soft, Ikki realized how similar it sounded to her Aunt Senna's.

Taking a chance, she asked, "Who are you mad at?"

"Myself," Korra replied, still in that same soft tone.

"Why?" Ikki innocently asked. The only reply she received was a quiet sob from Korra. Wasting no time, she rushed to her sister's side and sat down beside her. Putting both arms around Korra, she hugged her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay to be sad," she softly comforted, "I know you're still scared. It's okay. I still love you. Jinora too. So do Kierna and Meelo. We're gonna help you."

Korra nodded as another sob escaped. She tried to pull away, but Ikki held fast.

"I can't do this!" Korra whispered. Her voice hoarse from tears. She coughed before continuing. "I…I thought I could get better. I thought I could fight this, but I can't! I tried, but I give up! They won…" her voice trailed off as more tears fell and another sob escaped her lips.

"No!" Ikki exclaimed. "Don't say that, please. You can't do that. I won't let you," she said in a softer tone.

Korra pulled away just enough to look into her little sister's eyes. She saw love there as well as determination.

"Wha-what did you say?" Korra asked, her voice thick with tears.

"I won't let you give up," Ikki repeated. Her grey eyes flashing.

Korra nodded. It was then that she remembered something she had said to Jinora before returning to the water tribe.

*****Flashback***** 

"I'm gonna get better," Korra assured her. "And you know what?"

Jinora shook her head.

"I could use your help. Ikki and Meelo too."

"Wha-what can we do?" Jinora sniffed back more tears.

Korra smiled sincerely for the first time since before the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Just be here for me. Just be here," she bent and planted a kiss on Jinora's head.

"That's all?" Jinora gazed up and locked eyes with her older sister.

"Uh-huh. And one more thing," Korra added. Her own voice broke on the next words.

"Anything," Jinora said earnestly.

"Don't let me give up," Korra let a few tears fall as the statement left her mouth.

"You got it," Jinora whispered.

"Thank you," Korra tried to hug Jinora in return, but her arms were too weak. She settled for wrapping one of them around the twelve-year-old's shoulders. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

****Present******

"Thank you," Korra whispered.

"We're sisters," Ikki declared, "you're part of our family. We never give up on each other."

"It's so hard sometimes," Korra admitted as the remaining tears fell. "Some days I think I'll never recover. Why did this happen to me?" more tears fell as she spoke.

"I don't know," Ikki answered. She was truly at a loss. "But I know you can walk again. You will walk again."

"How can you be so sure?" Korra sniffed back more tears as she started calming down.

Ikki smiled up at her as they pulled away.

"Because you have me to help you."

Korra smiled a little through her remaining tears.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Ikki gave Korra another hug. Pulling away, she stood. Extending her hand to her sister, she gently and slowly helped her up. "Now come on. Are you ready to walk again?"

"Yeah," Korra said a little uncertainly.

"Are you really ready?" Ikki persisted.

Korra managed another smile for her little sister.

"Yes, I am," she said a little more strongly than before.

Ikki grinned as she lead Korra over to the bars. Once she was sure her older sister had a good grip, she walked over to the other side. She smiled encouragingly at Korra from her place.

Taking a deep breath, Korra blinked back the remaining tears and dug down deep for the concentration she needed. Instead of looking down, she focused her eyes on Ikki. Taking the first two steps, she chanted in her mind, "Get to Ikki. Focus on her. You can do this, Korra. You can do this. All you have to do is get to Ikki…" with that, she continued her short journey.

"That's it, that's it…just a few more steps, You're almost there…" Ikki encouraged.

Korra was so focused on walking, she didn't even notice how far she had gotten. The first indication she had that she was within touching distance of her sister was when she felt the eight-year-old's arms reach out to receive her now shaking body.

"Yes! Yes!" Ikki cheered while hugging Korra. "You did it! You did it! I Told you you could. You walked!"

"Thanks to you," Korra caught her breath as her smile grew. She could feel tears gathering in the corner of her cyan eyes and let them fall. But for the first time in almost a year they weren't tears of fear or uncertainty or despair. These tears were ones of joy, relief and even hope. It was a small accomplishment, but it was an accomplishment all the same. Finally, Korra could see a tiny glimmer of light at the end of that long tunnel. It was small, but she could see it. And she would focus on it from now on. With Ikki's help, Korra had found the faith and confidence she had lost. Now that she had it again, she was going to hang onto it for dear life.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both Korra and Ikki look up.

Korra blushed when she saw Katara standing there.

As for Ikki, she gasped and moved closer to Korra. Flashing one of her winning smiles at her grandmother she said, "Hi Gran-Gran. Surprise!"


	63. Chapter 63

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 63

Korra put an arm around Ikki's shoulders and pulled her close. She knew Katara posed no threat. It was just an automatic protective response. Blushingin Katara's direction, Korra let her sister go.

"Firstly, I want to congratulate both of you on a job well done," Katara began. She smiled at both of them. "It appears you're Korra's motivation."

"What's that?" Ikki asked.

Katara smiled gently at her granddaughter.

"That means you're the reason Korra walked. You gave her the push she needed to do it."

Ikki grinned.

"Does that mean I can help her next time?" Ikki's grey eyes were full of hope.

"Let me talk to your Daddy," her grandmother decided.

"Thank you, Gran-Gran! Thank you!" Ikki rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her grandmother's waist.

Katara laughed softly and patted Ikki's head.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. But you have to promise me something."

"Anything," Ikki said earnestly.

"No more sneaking over here."

"I promise," Ikki vowed. And she intended to keep it.

"Good girl," Katara praised. She ruffled Ikki's hair before sending her back to Korra. "I think therapy is over for the day. Would you girls like a snack?"

"Do you have any cookies?" Ikki asked.

Katara laughed again.

"Well lets' see what I can do about that," with that, she left for the kitchen.

Ikki hung back. She went over to Korra and started to help her up. Pulling back once kora was on her feet, she asked, "Do you need help getting in your chair?"

Korra was about to say no, but then thought better of it. The lessons her parents and Tenzin were trying to instill in her about asking for help when she really needed it were finally sinking in. As she felt her weakened muscles protesting at the movement she had made to stand she realized she needed it.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"It's okay to get help from people who love you," Ikki assured her.

Korra smiled a little despite her tiredness.

"I know," she replied. She didn't know how she new that, she just did. Settling into her chair, she wheeled herself to the kitchen where Katara had set out a cup of milk for both of them as well as some cookies on a plate. Sipping gratefully at the beverage, Korra chewed on a cookie as thoughts spun around her head. Walking felt good, really good! She was tired now, but it was worth it. The sound of the front door opening made Korra jump. She was still jumpy with sudden noises due to the battle.

"That's probably your father," Katara said, turning to Korra.

"Ikki, this is really important. You can't tell anyone what I did today. I know it'll be hard, but I want to wait to show everyone until I'm a little further in my recovery."

"Okay," Ikki replied. She was determined to keep this secret for her sister, no matter what it took.

Just then, they were joined by Katara and who KOrra assumed was her father.

"Hey, Dad," Korra greeted. She glanced over to the doorway and her cheeks turned three shades of red. Ikki would have giggled, but she gasped instead.

"Tenzin! I'm sorry. I Thought you were my…" Korra's voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"It's quite all right, Korra," Tenzin offered her an amused smile. "I volunteered to bring you back because I was informed someone else was with you…. " His voice trailed off as his gaze landed on his middle daughter. His smile faded as he fixed her with a stern expression.

Ikki responded by backing up into Korra.

This time, her eldest sister didn't hesitate and pulled her onto her lap.

"Tenzin, can I say something, please?" Korra asked.

"Of course," Tenzin replied. "But before you do, I want you to know Ikki is only in a little bit of trouble. Her intentions were noble. My mother has already told me she was able to help you today."

Korra gasped and her eyes widened as she turned to face Katara.

"Gran-Gran, you promised!" Ikki exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, calm down," her grandmother soothed, "I kept it."

Ikki sighed with relief.

"However," Tenzin continued, "you left without telling anyone and you disobeyed my direct orders."

Ikki hung her head at her father's words.

"Therefore, you will be punished for the next two days. You are not allowed to go anywhere-"

"Daddy, please don't punish Korra for what I did," Ikki begged, "She needs my help."

Tenzin sighed.

"Will you let me finish?" he asked.

"Yes. Sorry," Ikki said softly.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, you will not be able to go anywhere except for therapy with your sister for the next three days. You will stay behind with Tonraq while the rest of us go to Gran-Gran's tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, Daddy," Ikki said sadly. She understood why she was being punished. Even so, it didn't feel great.

"Are you two ready to leave?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied. She gave Ikki a comforting hug before gently nudging her off her lap. Ikki went without protest. She walked beside Korra's chair to the door. She hugged her grandmother on her way out while trying not to cry. She knew she had no one to blame but herself. Getting to the snowmobile, Ikki was surprised when her father pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you, sweetie. I was so scared when we couldn't find you," he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she whispered.

"I know you are," he patted her shoulder before they pulled away.

The drive back to the palace was a silent one. Korra was exhausted from therapy and Ikki was sad over her restrictions. She was upset with herself. Even though she had being punished, she wouldn't have traded helping Korra walk for anything. When her father stopped the snowmobile, Ikki got out and went for the palace with her father's permission.

Korra meanwhile, stirred when she felt someone lift her up. Their grip was tight, which sent alarm bells ringing in her head. She tried to squirm out of their hold upon not recognizing the touch due to her exhausted state.

"Wha-what's…." she mumbled, still fighting.

"Korra, it's okay, you're safe," Tenzin assured her.

Korra recognized the voice, but she was still out of it. She continued to struggle a little as she felt movement. She struck out, managing to hit Tenzin in the face.

The airbending master took it in stride. He knew Korra hadn't meant to do it. He quickly entered the palace and went to find one of her parents. Hearing voices coming from the direction of the family room, Tenzin went for it. Korra was still fighting mightily and Tenzin was afraid she'd hurt herself. Hearing Senna say something, Tenzin called out to her.

"Senna, I need your help!" he tried not to sound too loud so he wouldn't startle her. TOnraq had told him some details about her past with her permission a few years ago.

The waterbender joined him a minute later. She frowned when she saw Korra struggling in his hold. Without a second thought, she reached her arms out and took her daughter from him.

"I should have come in and gotten you or TOnraq to help me," Tenzin realized. "I didn't think she would fight me that much."

"It's okay," Senna assured him. She frowned when she saw the bruise forming on his left cheek. "What happened?"

Tenzin shrugged.

"It was an accident. It's not a big deal," he tried.

Senna sighed. She had a feeling what had taken place. She wasn't angry at Korra. She understood why her daughter had done it. All she wanted was for her little one to recover.

"Let me get Korra tucked in, then I'll heal your cheek, " she told the airbending master.

"Senna, really, you don't have to," Tenzin insisted.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll be right back," with that, Senna turned around and headed for the staircase leading to the second floor.

Korra, meanwhile, had stopped struggling the moment she felt her mother take her. Even though she was half asleep the young adult knew who had her and she felt safe. Opening her eyes a little when she felt her mother set her down, she spoke.

"Mom?"

"Yeah. It's all right, little one, I'm right here," her mother kissed her forehead and smoothed a few strands of hair off of her face. "How was therapy?"

"Good," Korra replied, "really good."

"I'm glad," her mother smiled down at her. "I'll let you get some rest. I love you."

"I…I love you too. Tell Tenzin I'm…I'm sa…sorry. I didn't mean to hit…" her voice trailed off as her eyes closed.

"He knows, little one," Senna whispered, "he knows." With that, she left the room. She returned to the hallway to the family room just in time to hear Meelo exclaim, "Wow, Dad! Who decked you?"

Senna tried not to giggle, but it was hard. Meelo was adorable.

"Never mind," his father replied.

Senna made her presence known at that moment. She smiled at Meelo and Ikki as she made her way over to Tenzin. Dipping her hands into a bowl of water, she waited for the water to glow. Once it did, she gently pressed it to Tenzin's injury. Pulling her hands away a minute later, she smiled at her handiwork. "There."

"Thank you," Tenzin replied.

"You're welcome," Senna said sincerely. She turned her attention to Ikki and Meelo. "Who wants to help me make cookies for tomorrow's picnic?"

"I do! I do!" Ikki exclaimed. She turned to her father and asked, "Is it okay, Dad?"

Tenzin thought about it for a minute or so before nodding.

"Thanks!" Ikki dashed into the kitchen to wash her hands.

"What about you, sweetie?" Senna turned to Meelo.

"Can I lick the bowl?" he asked.

"maybe," his aunt winked at him.

"I'm in then! Just so long as I don't have to do all the girls work."

Senna grinned.

"So you think baking is girls work, huh?" reaching out, she began to tickle the young boy. She stopped a minute later and let him go.

Tenzin smiled at the interaction. He was glad his children had so many people who loved them.

"I'll have you know I sometimes help your mother bake," Tenzin chimed in.

"You do?" Ikki and Meelo said in unison.

"Yes," their father replied.

"I can bake a few treats myself," Tonraq entered the conversation as he joined the small group. Wrapping an arm around Senna he kissed her cheek, earning an ewww from Meelo.

"So are you two ready to help?" Senna asked the children.

"Yes!" Ikki cheered.

"I guess so," Meelo said.

"If you don't help, you can't eat any," Ikki declared. She turned to her aunt for support, "Right, Aunt Senna?"

Senna hesitated.

"If Meelo doesn't want to help us bake, I'm sure we can find another job for him," she explained gently.

Meelo stuck his tongue out at his older sister, which wasn't missed on his father. Meelo apologized to her at the stern look he was giving him.

"Can we decorate them?" Ikki asked.

Meelo perked up at this.

"Of course," she replied. "We have different colored frosting, sprinkles and a few cookie cutters."

"Cool!" Meelo declared. "Now you're talkin' my language."

Senna laughed. She had heard of Meelo's extraordinary talent for art from his father and sisters, including Korra.

Soon the kitchen was full of conversation, laughter as well as flour and assorted other ingredients. Senna smiled and laughed with her niece and nephew as they made dessert for that night as well as the picnic at Katara's the next afternoon.

"I'm gonna make a special cookie for Korra!" Ikki announced, "Since she did so good at her therapy today."

Senna smiled as she blinked back tears. Ikki was truly a sweetheart. The bond she shared with Korra was precious.

"I'm sure she'll like that," Senna said.

Ikki grinned and got to work.

For the next fifteen minutes they worked in comparable silence with the ocean outside as background noise. Senna wished the peace could last forever. But she knew all too well it wouldn't. So she decided to do the next best thing and enjoy it while it lasted, along with her niece and nephew's company…


	64. Chapter 64

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 64

Korra rolled over for what seemed like the thousandth time. She had been trying to take a nap for the past hour now and it wasn't working. She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come soon. After the stress of the past few days, coupled with her breakthrough that afternoon, she was exhausted. Finally, after another half an hour of lying there, Korra was finally able to fall asleep…

****Korra's nightmare****

Korra strained against the chains that held her against the stone wall. If only she could get free. Then she could give her uncle and Kuvira what they deserved. Even as she tried valiantly to break the chains, she could feel her body weakening from the poison. Despite this, she continued in her efforts for freedom. As the eighteen-year-old gave a mighty tug, she swallowed hard as her stomach gave a dangerous lurch. She managed to keep the bile down as she focused on her mission. Using the strength she had left, Korra managed to free herself from one of the chains. As the other came undone, she suddenly felt herself falling to the ground six feet below. She let out a scream as she made her descent…

***Present****

Korra jerked awake, her eyes wide with terror. Glancing down at her chain free hands, she felt momentarily confused. Feeling a hard surface underneath of her, she let out a shaky breath as the tears streamed down her face. Letting out a scream of terror, she felt the pain ripple through her body at the slightest movement. Whipping her head around at the sound of her bedroom door opening, her breathing slowed down the minute she heard her father's voice address her. A minute later his arms pulled her in for a hug.

"Korra, it's okay. You're not alone, sweetheart," he kissed her forehead and made calming circles on her back.

Korra buried her face in her father's chest as more tears fell. She hated this! She was physically recovering. When would the emotional recovery start?

Tonraq posed a question to his daughter as he tried to help her calm down.

"How did you end up on the floor?"

"Huh?" Korra glanced down again. This time she saw the familiar blue carpet surrounding them and realized she was safe. "I guess I Fell out of bed," she admitted, blushing as more tears came. "I…I just want the nightmares to go away!" She whimpered.

"I know, princess, I know," her father soothed, "I wish I could take them away for you. Come on, let's get you back in bed." He gently picked her up and laid her upon her bed, sitting down next to her a second later.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Korra, you have nothing to apologize for," her father assured her.

"Ye-yes I do, " she insisted. "I decked Tenzin," she revealed lowly.

Tonraq decided to take one thing at a time. He had a feeling Korra hadn't been fully with it when she had struck out.

"Your mother told me," he explained. "You weren't aware when you did that. It was an accident. Tenzin knows it too."

"I hate feeling so afraid all the time!" She tearfully confessed.

Tonraq sighed. He knew this was big for Korra to admit this to him. He had to walk this line carefully or risk her emotionally shutting down.

"I know you are. You've come a long way, princess. I'm so proud of you. I meant what I said earlier today. Your mother and I aren't giving up on you. We love you and we believe in you."

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

Tonraq responded by planting another kiss on her forehead.

Korra was about to say something else when her stomach growled. She blushed.

"Ikki and your Mom made some cookies," her father informed her. "Ikki made a special one for you."

Korra smiled a little despite the remaining tears in her eyes.

"Can you get Mom to help me with a cramp in my right leg? Then I'll go downstairs," Korra decided as she calmed down.

"You got it, sweetie, " Tonraq gently laid Korra back down on the bed, kissed her forehead and left to get Senna.

It wasn't long before Senna entered the room. She sat on the edge of Korra's bed and stroked her hair for a minute.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"A 6," Korra replied.

"Okay. Let's see what I can do," her mother started the process.

Korra felt her body relax as the massage continued. She kept telling herself it was her mother touching her, so she wouldn't lash out unexpectedly. Fifteen minutes later, her leg felt better.

"How's that feel?" Her mother asked.

"Good," Korra replied.

"I'm glad," her mother kissed her cheek. "Do you want to go downstairs? The girls are anxious to see you."

Korra nodded. She allowed her mother to lift her up and set her in her wheelchair. She followed her down to the kitchen. When they got there, Ikki ran over to Korra. She handed her something in a bag and sat down beside her.

Korra opened the bag and pulled out a freshly baked cookie. She smiled at the message on it. She could feel tears come to her eyes once again. She blinked them back. Reaching over, she ruffled her little sister's hair.

"I love you too," she told her. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"You really like it?" Ikki asked.

"Definitely," Korra affirmed. "I like it so much I almost don't want to eat it."

Ikki giggled.

"You're supposed to eat it!"

Korra couldn't help but laugh as well. She bit into the cookie and savored the flavor of peanut butter and chocolate as it filled her mouth. Once she was done, she tried to get Tenzin's permission for Ikki to take Naga for a walk with her. Unfortunately, Tenzin was holding firm to Ikki's punishment. Korra asked Jinora if she wanted to go, but she declined, wanting to finish her book. Korra turned her attention to her brother.

"How about you, buddy?"

Meelo thought about it before shaking his head.

"No thanks. I want to help Aunt Senna decorate the cake for tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later then," with that, Korra shouted a good-bye to her parents and left in the direction of the front door. Once outside, she called Naga to her. After her best friend was at her side, they were off. Korra was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice how far they had gone until she saw the marketplace come into view. She almost turned back when she got the sudden craving for one of her favorite water tribe treats. Wheeling herself up the ramp, she coasted down the strip of shops until she found the one she was looking for. Commanding Naga to stay, Korra went inside. Entring the shop, Korra inhaled the familiar scents of seal jerky, water tribe trail mix and assorted other snacks. She picked up a bottle of her favorite fruit juice and started looking for a snack. Spotting it on an end rack, she went for it. Grabbing a bag, she set it in her lap. Deciding to get something for the girls, Korra searched for a treat they would like. As she continued to look, she heard an irritated female voice from behind her.

"I told you a thousand times. If you don't have any money, don't touch anything!"

Korra whipped her head around in time to see a girl a little younger than Jinora run out of the store with something in her hand. She was running so fast that Korra only got a glimpse of her long, wavy brown hair as she left the store. Passing by the counter as she went, Korra laid her purchases down.

"I'll be back for them," she told the sales woman. With that, she sped out the door, hoping she could catch up with the girl. Rounding a corner, Korra spotted the girl rounding a corner on the left side. Not hesitating, Korra gave chase.

"Hey, wait! Wait up! I just want to talk to you!" She stopped a few feet away when she saw the girl do the same. "I'm Korra. What's your name?"

The girl glanced back at her with a wary expression on her face. After giving her a once over, she said, "Aren't you too young to be in a wheelchair? Only old people use them."

Korra frowned as her gaze travelled to the ground. She shook her head.

"That's not true. I got hurt pretty badly a few months ago."

"Oh," the girl said. "I'm sorry," she turned away. Glancing down at the ground, she answered, "I'm Leilani. The few friends I have around here call me Lani."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Leilani," Korra offered the girl a small smile. Now that she was seeing her up close, Korra could tell she was in need of some tlc. Leilani looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. As for her clothes, they looked clean, but old and worn.

Indicating the building behind them with her right hand she asked, "So what happened in there?"

Leilani shrugged. She frowned as she held the sandwich close to her side.

"You can tell me. I won't get upset," Korra assured her.

"That's what all adults say," Leilani muttered.

"I'm not like most adults," Korra revealed. "I'm still learning myself. Let's just say I've had a lot of lessons in patience and compassion over the last year. Try me."

"You promise you won't yell at me?" Leilani looked cautiously up at Korra, her brown eyes full of weariness.

"I promise," Korra replied.

Leilani sighed as she gathered her thoughts together. Taking a deep breath, she told Korra the whole story.

"I was hungry," she began. Her voice was soft and timid. It had a musical quality to it, almost reminding Korra of her mother. "I had money, but it ran out. I never have enough to eat. I wasn't feeling good and I Knew I Had to eat, so…I was going to pay that lady back as soon as I found some work. Most people around here are nice, but some don't care."

Korra frowned. She felt bad for the girl. Leilani seemed like a good kid who had been dealt a bad hand in life.

"Leilani, do you mind if I ask how old you are?" Korra ventured.

"Why?" Leilani asked, her guard up once again.

"I was just curious," Korra admitted. "Listen, I honestly want to help. And I think I can. But you need to trust me a little. I Know that's a lot to ask, but I promise, you won't regret it."

Leilani glanced up at Korra for the second time and actually locked eyes with her.

"Well, you don't seem that bad for an adult. I guess I can try."

Korra smiled a little.

"I'm eleven," Leilani replied. "I've been on my own ever since my parents were killed in a bad storm."

"I'm sorry," Korra frowned. She motioned back towards the store. "Come on, let's get things straightened out with Ana and then we'll go from there."

Leilani shook her head.

"No way! I'm not going in there again. Thanks for listening to me. I'll see you around."

"Leilani, wait!" Korra called as the girl prepared to run.

Leilani glanced back and raised her eyebrows.

"I said I would help you and I never go back on a promise. Remember what I said about trying to trust me a little?"

"Yeah," the pre-teen cautiously replied.

"Please give me a chance," Korra offered her right hand to her new friend.

Leilani stared at it for a few minutes before slowly nodding her head. She clasped hands with Korra. Little did she know where that leap of faith would take her.

"That's a girl. Now come on. I know the shopkeeper in there. Ana's usually pretty cool. Besides, nobody can resist the Avatar's charm," Korra smirked a little.

Leilani gasped as she followed Korra back to the shop.

"Ya-ya-you're the…Avatar…oh…my…" her voice trailed off as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," Korra joked.

Leilani actually giggled a little, making Korra's heart soar…


	65. Chapter 65

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own any characters you don't recognize, as well as the storyline for this epic.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 65

As they approached the store, Naga came bounding over to them. She went for Korra and started licking her face. Once she was done, she turned towards Leilani. She ran towards her, causing the girl to back up in fright.

"Hey, whoa easy there," Korra gently cautioned as Lelani almost tripped over the left wheel of her chair. "Are you okay?"

Leilani shook her head. She pointed to Naga and started to shake.

"Leilani, it's okay, come here," Korra pulled Leilani towards her and secured her in her lap, "Naga won't hurt you. She loves new people."

Leilani nodded as she tried to calm her heartbeat.

"It's okay," Korra wrapped her arm around the pre-teen while giving Naga the signal to stop with her other hand. She frowned when she felt Leilani shaking. "Are you afraid of dogs?"

"Uh-huh," Leilani replied. "I was bitten by one before." She whimpered as she glanced over at Naga whose tail was wagging. "Sha-she's so big…" her voice trailed off as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, Leilani, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. Naga's really friendly. Listen, I'll help you to get used to her."

"O-okay," the eleven-year-old replied. She frowned. "I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"Don't worry about that, " Korra dismissed.

"One of my foster parents said I was too old to be cuddled," Leilani mumbled.

Korra shook her head.

"That's not true. You're never too old. And I don't mind giving them. I still cuddle with my younger sister and she's two years older than you."

"Really?" Leilani asked.

"Yup," Korra nodded. She slowly readjusted herself. "Are you ready to go inside? Naga will wait out here for us."

"A-are you sure it's safe for me to get up?" the girl asked.

Korra's heart broke at the shaky tone in Leilani's voice, coupled with the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sure," Korra replied.

Leilani nodded, but she didn't move. When she finally made a move to get off Korra's lap, she did it slowly as if she was expecting Naga to attack her.

"Leilani, it's okay. I'm watching her," Korra assured her.

Leilani took a deep breath and finally stood. She stayed next to Korra, but she was standing once again.

"See?" Korra smiled at her.

Leilani managed a tiny smile for her in return.

"Thanks," she said as they went towards the store.

"For what?" Korra asked.

"For protecting me. Nobody's really ever done that before besides my parents."

"Leilani, look at me," Korra stopped her chair. Reaching out her hand, she gently took Leilani's, "you never have to thank me for that. I care about you. I protect the people I care about."

Leilani gasped.

"Ya-you care about me? You've only known me for a few minutes."

Korra smiled.

"It doesn't matter. I'm warming up to you."

Leilani smiled a little.

Entering the store, Korra risked patting Leilani's right shoulder. She frowned when the child flinched, but she reminded herself it was going to take time for trust to form between them.

Ana, the owner of the store glanced up as the bell over the door rang. She smiled warmly when she saw Korra. Her smile faded when she saw who was with her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help her out today. And after what she did, I'm not sure she deserves it."

"I'm really sorry," Leilani stepped up to the counter. She set the sandwich down. "I'm sorry I stole this. I know it was wrong. I was just so hungry and…you can have it back. I didn't even open it."

"Don't your parents feed you enough at home?" Ana asked. Her tone wasn't accusatory.

Leilani's gaze travelled to the ground.

"They were killed," she softly replied. She blinked back tears as the words left her mouth. Glancing up again, she added, "I'm really sorry, ma'am. I promise I won't steal from you ever again."

Ana looked skeptical. She was starting to warm to the child. She did sound sincere.

"And I have a way you'll be able to keep that promise," Korra piped up. She dug into her pocket of her pants as she spoke.

"How?" Leilani was truly curious now.

"For starters, here," with that, Korra put a small pile of coins on the counter. "Now whenever Leilani comes in and needs food, you can take it from that."

Leilani gasped.

"You really don't have to do that for me," she protested.

"I know," Korra smiled at her, "I want to. Please, let me help you."

Leilani hesitated for a few minutes before nodding.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Korra sincerely replied. She turned back to Ana. "Also, my Dad told me that Karissa just quit helping you out. What was her shift like?"

Ana had to think for a minute.

"She only really helped me during the holidays like the winter solstice festival and the glacial spirits fest."

"Well, the winter solstice is coming up. Why doesn't Leilani help you out. That way, she can earn a little extra money and you'll have some company."

"I don't know…" Ana hesitated.

"Ana, please, give her a chance. She's really a good kid. She just needs someone to believe in her," Korra gave her friend an earnest look.

Ana sighed.

"Is that the Avatar speaking or you."

Korra grinned.

"All me," she replied.

Ana smiled a little.

"Okay. I guess we can try it."

Leilani's eyes widened for the second time that day.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. But no more stealing," Korra added.

"I promise I'll stop," Leilani said earnestly.

"Good. Well, we'll see you later, Ana. We have to get home," Korra turned her wheelchair around and started out the door. She stopped as Leilani caught up to her.

"Korra, hold on. You want to take me in? You've done so much for me already. I can't ask you to do that," Leilani blushed in embarrassment and looked at the ground.

"Leilani, look at me," Korra gently, but firmly commanded.

Leilani obeyed after a minute or so.

"Where do you usually sleep?" She asked.

Leilani thought for a minute.

"I usually sneak into stores right before they close for the night and leave in the morning. I've only gotten caught twice."

Korra frowned.

"Well what would you say if I said that stops tonight."

"I'd say you're crazy," the girl replied.

Korra laughed.

"I'm not kidding. Come with me," with that, Korra lead Leilani to her home. The Avatar called for Naga as they left and her animal friend happily bounded along beside her chair on the right.

As they approached the palace, Leilani's jaw hit the ground. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life!

"You live here?" She managed to ask.

"Yeah," Korra replied with a small sigh.

Leilani frowned. She didn't understand KOrra's reaction. What could be the downside to living in a palace?

Korra lead the way inside. She was about to lead Leilani upstairs via ramp so she could pick a room to stay in when they ran into her mother.

"Hey, little one," Senna smiled warmly at her daughter, came forward and hugged her.

Leilani turned away at the sight and blinked furiously to keep the tears from falling. It was at times like these when she missed her parents the most, especially her mother. She turned back when she heard Korra say her name.

"Leilani, come here. It's okay. My Mom's the nicest person you'll ever meet."

Leilani nodded. She joined them a little reluctantly.

"Leilani, this is my Mom, Senna. Mom, this is my new friend, Leilani," Korra introduced.

Senna smiled sincerely at the child and held out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Leilani."

"It's nice to meet you too," Leilani curtsied to Senna. Standing up straight again, she clasped her hands together.

Senna shook her head, even as she smiled at Leilani's cuteness.

"Korra, she's adorable," she remarked. Then turning to Leilani she added, "Leilani, you don't have to do that."

Leilani shrugged.

"My parents taught me to be respectful of others," she explained.

Senna nodded. She turned back to Korra. "Are you hungry?"

"I had a snack while I was out," her daughter replied. "Where are the girls? I got something for them too."

"They're playing in the sunroom," she replied.

"Okay. Let me get Leilani settled and I'll track my sisters down."

"I'm sure you will," her mother winked at her.

Before she left, Korra turned back to her mother.

"Is it okay if Leilani stays with us for a little while?"

Senna almost said "We'll have to talk to your Dad about it," but something stopped her. She didn't know whether it was how in need of care Leilani looked or the way she was looking to Korra for guidance and protection. Whatever it was, Senna nodded.

"It's fine," she replied. She turned to Leilani and added, "Make yourself at home, sweetie. Welcome to our home. We're happy to have you."

"Thank you," Leilani curtsied yet again, making Senna's heart melt.

Korra could tell Leilani was slowly wrapping her mother around her finger.

"All right, well we're going to get Leilani settled and go find the girls," Korra started going in the direction of the ramp that would lead her to the second floor.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you at dinner!" Her mother called.

"Bye, Miss Senna!" Leilani called as they ascended the ramp.

"See you later, Leilani," Senna shook her head as she watched her daughter and new friend take off. Something told her the night was about to get very interesting…


	66. Chapter 66

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own any characters you don't recognize, as well as the storyline for this epic.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 66

Korra entered the hallway with Leilani following her. She turned left and entered a room next to hers on the right.

"This room is big!" Leilani stood in the doorway and looked around.

"Do you like it?" Korra asked.

Leilani walked inside and examined everything. She nodded after looking around. She walked over to Korra.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome. Why don't we go and see what my sisters are up to? They're really nice."

Leilani shrugged.

"Okay," she agreed. Following Korra out of the room, she made a mental note of the route so she would be able to get to it on her own in the future.

It didn't take long for the two of them to find the girls. They were in the sunroom, playing a game of paicho.

"Korra!" Ikki jumped to her feet and ran over to her sister. Walking over to the right side of the chair, she gave Korra a hug.

Korra hugged back. Pulling away a minute later, she reached into the bag on the back of her chair and pulled out the snacks she had bought.

"Thanks!" Ikki took the snack and opened it.

"You're welcome," Korra got her own out. She passed an extra one to Leilani.

"Who's that?" Ikki asked.

"This is Leilani. Leilani, these are my sisters. That's Ikki," she pointed to the eight-year-old. "And that's Jinora."

"Hi," Leilani greeted. She smiled at both girls.

"Hi! Do you like to play outside?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah," Leilani replied.

Ikki grinned. Soon, she and Leilani were engaged in a conversation about their favorite games. Mostly Ikki just told the slightly older girl about her favorites and promised to teach some of them to her.

"Leilani, I'll be right back," Korra said, breaking into their discussion, "I need to go ask my Mom something."

"Okay," Leilani replied.

"We'll show her around," Ikki offered.

KOrra ruffled her hair as she passed her on the way out of the room.

"Thanks, kiddo." She smiled to herself as she heard the laughter coming from the sunroom. She was happy Leilani was getting along with Ikki and Jinora. Entering the hallway, Korra went back downstairs. She found her mother sitting at the dining room table, drinking a cup of tea.

"Hi, sweetie," Senna smiled, "come join me."

Korra took her mother's offer.

"So what happened?" Her mother asked.

Korra told her how she and Leilani had met and a little of the girl's story.

Senna listened patiently. She blinked back tears as her daughter finished.

"She's so sweet," she commented.

"She definitely is that," Korra agreed. She changed the subject just then. "Where's Dad?"

"In his study," her mother answered.

"Do you want help making dinner?" Korra offered.

"I'd take you up on that," her mother started, "but we're going out to dinner tonight."

"Just the five of us?" Korra asked.

"No," her mother replied. "Tenzin and the kids are coming too."

"Great," Korra muttered.

Senna raised her eyebrows.

"Korra!" She admonished.

Korra threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I've been out to eat with the kids before and it's no picnic, believe me. Jinora's fine, but Ikki and Meelo are another story."

Senna laughed softly.

"Honey, I'm sure they're not that bad."

"Oh you'll see what I mean tonight. Just you wait…" shaking her head, Korra accepted the cup of tea her mother set in front of her.

An hour later, Korra found herself in her bedroom, going through a few old boxes of clothes. They were outfits her mother had kept from when she was Leilani's age. The clothes were clean and had been kept in good condition. Glancing up, she saw Leilani about to enter her new room.

"Hey, Leilani, come here for a minute!" Korra called.

"What's up?" The pre-teen stood in the doorway.

"I wanna show you something," Korra motioned for Leilani to come closer.

"Okay," Leilani stepped further into the room. Walking over to Korra, she became curious when she saw the few outfits laid out on Korra's bed. "They're nice," she commented.

Korra smiled.

"Do you see anything you'd like to wear tonight?"

Leilani frowned.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," Korra smiled at her.

Leilani took a look at the outfits laid out on the bed. She examined each one carefully. She had never seen so many beautiful outfits in her life! Her right hand came to rest on a cyan colored dress with silver sequence on it. Glancing up at Korra, she held her breath, not sure what her new friend would say.

"Do you like that one?" Korra asked.

Leilani nodded.

"It's pretty," she replied. "Is it okay if I…I try it on?"

"It's more than okay," Korra assured her.

Leilani smiled. She went into the bathroom and changed. As she slipped the dress on, she smiled to herself. It felt like it fit. Glancing into the mirror, Leilani's eyes widened. The dress made her look different. It made her look…beautiful. The way she used to feel before her parents died.

"Leilani, are you okay?" Korra asked from outside the door. "Do you need help?"

"No. I'm okay," Leilani replied once she could speak again. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the bathroom. She glanced down at the floor, suddenly shy in front of Korra. In the bathroom the dress had felt perfect. Out here, standing in front of someone else, Leilani didn't feel worthy to wear it.

Korra beamed from ear to ear when she saw the pre-teen.

"It's perfect on you," she replied.

Leilani glanced up in shock.

"You're just being nice," she turned away.

"No, I'm not. Leilani, trust me, I wouldn't lie to you. You look beautiful in it. Would you like my Mom to do your hair?"

"Do you think she would?" Leilani didn't dare to hope the answer would be yes.

"Let's go ask her," Korra lead the way out of the room. "I need a little help with mine too."

Leilani nodded. She followed Korra down the hallway and into a room to their left.

"Mom?" Korra called.

"Yeah? What's up, little one?" Her mother came out of the bathroom and stood in front of her.

"Well, Leilani and I were wondering if you would help us with something."

"Of course. What's going on?"

"Would you do my hair for tonight?" Korra asked.

"Of course I will," her mother smiled gently at her. "Come on. I'll do your hair too if you like," she added, turning to Leilani.

"Ya-you don't have to do that," Leilani frowned.

"I don't mind, honey, believe me," Senna assured her.

"Thanks, Miss Senna," Leilani managed a small smile for her.

"You're welcome. And Senna is fine," she told her.

"Are you sure?" Leilani asked.

"I'm sure," the older waterbender replied.

"Okay," Leilani said uncertainly.

"There you go, little one," Senna smiled as she stepped back to admire her work.

"Thanks, Mom," Korra backed up so Leilani could go next.

"Korra, you look pretty!" Leilani commented.

"Thanks," Korra reached out and patted the girl's shoulder.

"All right, sweetie, you're next," Senna informed the eleven-year-old.

Leilani came forward a little shyly. She sat down on a stool and waited for Senna to get started.

"I'm going to brush your hair first," Senna gently explained. "Let me know if I hurt you. I'm going to try my best not to."

"Okay," Leilani replied.

"So is there a special way you like your hair done?" Senna asked after she had been brushing the child's long, brown hair for a few minutes.

Leilani shrugged. She stared at the way Senna's hair was braided and secretly wanted to try it, but she didn't want to ask. The style looked so complicated and they had to leave soon.

"Leilani?" Senna's soft, gentle voice brought the pre-teen out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you like braids, twists, ponytails?" She suggested, hoping Leilani would give her something to work with.

Leilani took a deep breath. She decided to take the plunge.

"I like your braids," she admitted.

"Do you want me to try and do the same with your hair?" Senna smiled, even though she knew Leilani couldn't see because she was glancing down.

"If it's not too much trouble," Leilani hedged.

"Of course not. We have time," Senna assured her. With that, she got to work.

"I'll be right back," Korra announced. "I'm going to get Sienna ready."

"Okay, sweetie. We'll be here," her mother said as she left.

Leilani felt her stomach flutter nervously at the thought of being alone with someone she didn't know really well. Strangely enough, as quickly as the nervousness came, it disappeared as a feeling of ease replaced it. She closed her eyes as Senna continued to work on her hair. Nobody had done her hair in three years. It felt nice to be taken care of again.

"All done," Senna announced. "Would you like to take a look?"

"Please?" Leilani asked.

"Of course," Senna gently turned the stool around so Leilani had a good view of the mirror. "Do you like it?"

Leilani nodded as she caught sight of how Senna had fixed her hair. She could feel tears of gratitude spring to her eyes. Turning to face Senna, she got off the stool and walked over to her. Cautiously, she reached out her arms.

Senna was all too willing to give her a hug.

"Thank you," Leilani whispered, her voice choked with tears.

"You're welcome," Senna softly replied. She ran a hand through the child's hair, taking care not to disturb the braid she had done. "You don't have to be afraid to ask me for a hug. The same goes for Korra as well."

"Okay," Leilani said. She went to pull away, but something stopped her. She felt safe in Senna's arms. The hug reminded her a lot of her mother's hugs. Pulling away a minute later, she sat in a nearby chair and waited for Korra to return. She was about to ask Senna something when something crashing out in the hallway interrupted her thoughts!


	67. Chapter 67

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 67

At the sound of the crash, Senna and Leilani ran from the room to see what had happened. Halfway down the hall, Leilani hung back and watched things unfold. From her vantage point she could see a huge pile of marble on the floor a few feet away from Korra's wheelchair.

"Korra, what happened? Are you both okay?" Senna rushed to her daughter's side. She thanked the spirits she looked unharmed.

"I'm fine, Mom. Meelo's okay too," she added, indicating her little brother who was standing there, blushing.

"I'm so glad. What happened?"

"Well, we might be okay, but the statue wasn't so lucky," Korra admitted.

Senna sighed.

"Honey, that's why I told you to be careful when you're chasing your siblings around," she shook her head before kissing Korra on the forehead. Standing back up, she turned her attention to her nephew.

"Aunt Senna, are we in trouble?" Meelo asked.

"No," Senna replied. "Just please, be more careful next time. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Uh-huh," Meelo replied.

"Senna, Tenzin wanted me to ask you if-" TOnraq's voice trailed off as he took in the scene before him. Rushing to Korra's side, he bent down to her level. Going slowly so he wouldn't trigger her, he started checking her for injuries.

"Dad, I'm fine," Korra assured him.

"Princess, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes.

The light tap on her arm her mother gave her told her she had seen her actions.

"Tonraq, Korra's fine. I already checked her," Senna assured her husband. "Meelo's fine too."

Tonraq sighed with relief.

"That's all I care about," he stood up and went to Senna's side. Wrapping an arm around her, he was about to address KOrra when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Leilani, honey, its okay, come here," Senna beckoned.

Leilani did so. She stopped next to Korra's chair.

"Who's this?" Tonraq asked. He gave the girl a warm smile.

Leilani looked to Korra before her gaze travelled to Senna. She was asking for an out and both the Avatar and her mother knew it.

"Leilani, this is my father, Tonraq," Korra introduced. She conveniently left her father's rightful title out. She didn't want to scare the pre-teen.

Leilani nodded. She glanced up at him and swallowed hard. Her gaze flickered to Senna who gave her an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, Leilani stepped forward. Her legs shook a little as she walked, but she managed to get there. Locking eyes with the tall figure, she spoke.

"Hi. It's na-nice to meet you," with that, she curtsied like she had done with Senna upon first meeting her. She stood back up and clasped her hands once again, more to hide the shaking rather than to be polite.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Leilani," Tonraq warmly replied. He returned the gesture in kind, hoping to put her at ease.

"All right, are the girls ready?" Senna inquired, turning to Korra.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna get Sienna. I'll check."

Leilani thought about going after her, but stayed put instead. She walked over to Senna and sat down in a chair near one of the bedrooms.

"So what's this restaurant like?" She inquired.

"It's really nice," Senna told her, "it has a lot of good food."

Leilani nodded. She was excited to get there.

***

Meanwhile, entering her bedroom, Korra was greeted by the sounds of her daughter waking up. She smiled over at her as she wheeled herself over to her bassinet.

"Hey, my sweet girl. Are you ready to go to dinner with Mama and everyone else?" With that, Korra lifted Sienna into her arms. She held her close for a few minutes before bringing her over to the changing table and getting her ready. Just as she was finishing up, Sienna started to squirm. "Hey, hey, Mama's almost done," she assured her daughter. She had just snapped the last button when Sienna started to cry and really put up a fight. "Okay, shh, sweetie, it's okay…here we go…" Korra picked Sienna up and set her down on the ground. She watched her crawl around for a few minutes before picking up back up and headed out of the room.

"Come on, let's see if your aunts are ready yet." Korra wheeled them both out of the room and headed down the hall towards the sound of voices. She found Jinora reading on her bed while Ikki was trying on a pair of shoes. "Hey you two. It's almost time to go to dinner."

"I'm ready," Jinora announced.

"I can see that," Korra smiled at her.

"Korra, are you going to adopt Leilani?" Ikki piped up.

KOrra was taken aback by her little sister's question.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"She's nice," Ikki declared. "Is she coming to dinner with us?"

"Yes," Korra replied. "When you're ready, we'll be downstairs." She left her sisters to finish getting ready. Entering the living room, she found her mother and Leilani sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey, little one, what's up?" Her mother greeted her.

"Nothing much," Korra replied. "The girls will be down soon. Look who woke up."

Senna smiled at her granddaughter.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you want to come and see me?"

Korra wheeled over to her mother and gently set Sienna in her arms.

"There you go, honey. There's Grandma-ma. There's Grandma-ma," she cooed.

Sienna was content for about a minute or two before she started to squirm and cry.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm still here," her mother assured her.

"Here, little one, I think she wants you. Maybe you should feed her before we leave," Senna suggested.

Korra nodded. She took Sienna back and went into the kitchen to give her dinner. It wasn't long before she returned with slightly calmer Sienna in her arms.

"May I Hold her, Korra? Please?" Leilani asked.

"You can hold her when we get back," Korra told her as she heard her siblings enter the room, followed by Tenzin.

"Okay," Leilani replied. She stood up and followed Ikki to the front door. The two started a conversation on their way to the van.

Korra sighed as she tried to get comfortable in the van. She was sitting in between Leilani and Jinora. She gritted her teeth as she tried to put Sienna in her car seat. Not only was Sienna squirming to get free, but Korra was having trouble buckling her in.

"Sienna, hey, look!" Ikki did her best to distract her. She was successful a few minutes later.

Korra threw her sister a grateful look. She was glad her daughter had calmed down. However, she was still having trouble securing the buckle.

"I'll help you, Korra," Ikki offered.

"Thanks," Korra slumped back in her seat and let Ikki try.

"There you go," Ikki declared a minute later.

"Is everything okay back there, girls?" Senna's concerned voice floated back to them from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, Aunt Senna!" Ikki called back.

"Ikki, indoor voice in the car," Tenzin reminded her.

"Sorry," Ikki blushed.

Tenzin nodded and returned to his conversation with Tonraq.

Just then, Sienna started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, Sienna. You won't be in there for long," Korra assured her daughter.

"Didn't you hear Aunt Senna?" Meelo scowled at Sienna. "Indoor voice in the car."

Korra laughed a little despite the situation.

"Meelo, Sienna's too young to understand what that means," she explained.

Meelo nodded. He covered his ears as Sienna's cries got louder.

"Your Mama's right there," Ikki confirmed. She tried making faces at the infant again to cheer her up, but it didn't work.

Korra blinked back tears of her own. She hated seeing her daughter in any kind of distress. She knew deep down Sienna would be okay. She was just upset about being confined, but it still tore at Korra's heart.

"Korra, are you okay?" Leilani asked.

Korra nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Are you sure?" The eleven-year-old raised her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh," Korra repeated. She tried to hum in an effort to calm Sienna down, but her voice cracked as tears threatened to fall.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. The kids tumbled out of the van with excitement.

"Korra, are you ready?" Senna asked. She had come to help her daughter out and into her wheelchair.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied. She gulped back the sob that was threatening to escape her lips.

"Little one, are you okay?" Her mother gently asked.

"Yeah," Korra tried. She was facing forward purposely. She knew if she locked eyes with her mother, she would burst into tears.

"Senna, is everything okay?" TOnraq came to stand beside his wife.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Why don't you get Sienna and I'll take care of Korra."

"Princess, what's wrong?" TOnraq turned to Korra.

"Nothing," Korra insisted, "let's just get inside." She was still not looking at either of her parents.

Tonraq nodded. He went around the other side of the van and got Sienna out. He told Senna to get him if she needed help and followed the others into the restaurant.

"Korra?" Senna gently lifted her daughter into her arms and set her in her chair. Once she was settled, the older waterbender took both of her hands in hers. "Look at me, sweetie."

"I…I can't," Korra whispered.

"Why not?" Her mother softly asked. "What's the matter? Are you in pain?"

"No," Korra answered truthfully.

"Then what's wrong?" Her mother softly pleaded. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Korra nodded. She swallowed hard in an attempt to fight the tears back. She soon felt her mother's hand underneath of her chin. Before she knew what was happening, she was staring into an identical set of blue eyes. She tried to look away, but her mother held fast.

"Honey, talk to me," her mother gently urged.

"I…I…I can't do this!" with those words, the tears came.

"Oh sweetie…come here…" her mother reached out and pulled her daughter into her arms. She ran a hand through her hair and just held her until Korra's tears started to lessen. "Little one, what are you talking about?"

Korra let out a shaky sigh.

"I couldn't buckle Sienna's car seat," she tearfully explained. "I love her so much. I just wanna be able to take care of her. I can't even do that because of this thing!" Korra coughed as more tears came.

Senna had to fight back her own tears at this point. It broke her heart to see Korra so upset.

"Sweetheart, you can do anything you set your mind to," her mother reminded her. "I know you can. I also know you're struggling and that's okay. There's no shame in it. I want you to know that. And you're doing a wonderful job with her. Sienna loves you."

"Mom, I know she loves me. That's not the problem. I want to walk again! I Just want this nightmare to be over! I'm tired of this!"

"Shh, I know, little one. I wish I Had an answer for you, but the truth is, I'm not sure when it will be over. What I do know is you're not alone. You have me, your father, Sienna, Leilani, Tenzin and his family and Katara. We're going to help you through this."

"It's affecting Sienna and that's the last thing I want," Korra whispered.

"Honey, I know it might seem that way, but I don't think that's why she was crying," her mother revealed. "She was crying because she wanted out of her car seat. You used to do the same thing whenever you were confined as a baby."

"Really?" Korra asked. She was starting to calm down to her mother's relief.

"Really," her mother confirmed. She kissed Korra's cheek and ran a hand through her hair one more time. "Do you feel better now?"

"A little," Korra said.

"I'm glad," her mother smiled. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Uh-huh," she replied. Taking a deep breath, Korra felt her earlier frustration dissipating. As they approached the restaurant, Korra turned back to her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

"Honey, you don't have to thank me," her mother gave her a small hug, "I love you. I want to help you. Why don't you wash up and then we'll see where everyone got off to," she suggested.

"Okay," Korra agreed. She followed her mother into the bathroom and allowed her to help her get cleaned up. Once that was done, they searched for their family. And as Korra heard Ikki fighting with Meelo over something and Tenzin telling them to please stop, she had a feeling it was going to be a long night out….


	68. Chapter 68

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 68

"There you go," Senna gently pushed Korra up to the table. She made sure to put her next to Leilani, so the girl would feel at ease. She patted both girls' shoulders as she went around the table and took her place next to Tonraq.

"Are you okay?" Leilani whispered.

"Yeah," Korra replied. She offered her a small smile before starting to search her menu. She was soon brought out of her thoughts by an argument between Ikki and Meelo.

"That's mine! Let go!" Ikki declared.

"No it's not! The pretty waitress gave it to me," Meelo argued.

"Daddy, tell Meelo that's my juice, " Ikki begged.

Korra shook her head. She figured she would let Tenzin handle it. If it had just been the airbender kids and her parents, she would have stepped in and done her duty as eldest sister. But their father was here, so it was up to him. As if to confirm her thoughts, Korra had no sooner glanced back down at her menu when Sienna started to fuss. The fussing quickly turned into a full scale scream.

Setting down the menu, Korra bent down to the seat Sienna was in and pulled her out. Cradling her close, she started talking gently to her.

"Hey, it's okay, sweet girl. Mama didn't forget about you. I'm right here. What's the matter, huh?" She bounced her a little, hoping it would cheer her up. To her dismay and slowly growing frustration, her daughter continued to scream at the top of her lungs. Heaving a sigh, Korra turned to her own mother for assistance.

Senna gave her a reassuring smile before standing and coming over to her side.

"Sienna's fine," she told her, "babies just like to test out their lungs sometimes. You did it plenty of times to me and your father."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked. She had to raise her voice slightly due to the volume of Sienna's screaming and the second fight that had just broken out between her little sister and brother.

"He knocked over my juice on purpose!" Ikki cried.

"No I didn't. It was an accident!" Meelo defended himself.

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. She was beginning to get a headache from all the noise.

"Come on, little one," her mother said softly so only she could hear, "let's go outside for a few minutes. Maybe the fresh air will calm Sienna down." She went over to tell Tonraq where they were going, then returned to her daughter's side. She motioned for Korra to follow her.

"Korra?" Leilani spoke up, turning to face the young adult.

"Yeah?" Korra turned back.

"Where are you going?"

"We'll be back. You're safe with my Dad, I promise."

Leilani nodded uncertainly, but stayed in her place nonetheless. She was soon engaged in a conversation with Jinora. This meant Korra and her mother could slip out without any further problems. Reaching a small overhanging with a little patio, Senna sat down in a chair and motioned for Korra to take a spot across from her.

"See? She's already calming down," she observed when she realized Sienna had stopped screaming and was just fussing now.

Korra nodded and sighed with relief.

"I wonder what was wrong," she mused aloud.

Senna shook her head, but her expression was gentle rather than exasperated.

"Sienna was probably feeling ignored. Either that or she just didn't want to be in her seat anymore. Babies cry for all kinds of reasons. Most of the time it's nothing serious."

Korra nodded. She bent down and gave Sienna a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, sweet girl. I'm sorry I almost got frustrated with you," she softly apologized.

"It's understandable," her mother assured her. "I remember you used to do the same thing every once in a while. You would be content one minute and then the next you would start screaming up a…." Senna's voice suddenly trailed off as a shiver went up her spine. Glancing around, she didn't see anyone close by, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

"Mom?" Korra asked. She glanced up in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," her mother replied.

"What's wrong?" Korra persisted. She could read her mother like a book. She wasn't okay.

"It's nothing," her mother tried, "let's go back inside. Sienna's a lot calmer now."

"Mom, please, tell me what's going on," Korra pleaded.

Senna sighed shakily as she locked eyes with her daughter.

"I thought we were being watched," she admitted.

"By who?" Korra asked.

"I don't know," her mother replied.

Korra nodded. She came forward and rested her hand on her mother's right shoulder. She frowned in concern upon contact.

"Mom, you're shaking," she made sure Sienna was secure before giving her mother a one armed hug. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I'm not a little girl anymore. I want to help you."

Senna smiled a little despite her pounding heart and shaking hands.

"You're sweet, honey," she kissed KOrra's cheek, "but this isn't the right place to tell you. I'll tell you when we get home. I promise. After everyone eleven and under goes to bed."

"Okay," Korra agreed. She broke the half embrace and turned to head back into the restaurant. Returning to the table, she watched her mother out of the corner of her eye as she returned to her seat. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

"Is Sienna okay?" Leilani asked the minute Korra resituated herself.

"Yup," she replied.

"Good," Leilani grinned.

It was a few minutes before Korra felt someone staring at her. She glanced up to see if it was any of her siblings, but they were all preoccupied. She chanced a glance at her mother to find both of her parents deep in conversation. A gentle hand tapping her on the right shoulder made her jump.

"I'm sorry," Leilani apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to know someone's staring at you. He's sitting over there," she pointed to a table a few feet away from theirs.

Korra nodded.

"Thanks," she replied. Reaching passed Leilani, she tapped Jinora.

"Yeah?" Jinora glanced back at her eldest sister.

"Will you watch Sienna for me for a minute?" Korra asked.

"Sure," Jinora agreed.

"Thanks," with that, Kora turned her chair around and headed in the direction of the table Leilani had indicated. Getting there, Korra found a boy around a year younger than herself eating a platter of squid fritters. He looked up when he felt her staring at him.

"Hi," He greeted.

Korra glared at him.

"Why were you staring at me?" She demanded. "Was it because of this?" she pointed to the side of her chair.

The boy shook his head.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why?"

The guy tried to find a way to explain himself without sounding stupid.

"Was it because I'm the Avatar?" Korra went on.

"Ya-ya-you're the…oh man, I didn't know," he reached for a glass of water. He jumped back in surprise when it toppled over almost on its own accord.

Korra glanced back at the table her family was sitting at with narrowed eyes. She had a feeling Ikki had done it. As she turned back to the guy, she reached out her hand to steady the cup. Her actions caused her equal Librium to falter. She went to adjust herself and almost ended up standing up. To keep her balance, she reached out her hand towards the table. From behind her, she heard Meelo shout, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" she ignored him. She soon felt Ikki's hand on her right shoulder. The Avatar let her little sister help her sit back down.

"Whose this?" the guy asked. He smiled gently at Ikki.

"I'm Ikki," the little girl replied, "it's not nice to stare at people in wheelchairs."

This time, Korra didn't correct the eight-year-old. She had a point.

"I wasn't staring at her because of the chair," the guy said again, "I promise."

"Then what's your deal? " Korra challenged even as she could feel her energy depleting as the dull pain started in her legs. She tried to ignore it for as long as she could.

"I was staring at you because…because you're beautiful," he admitted, blushing. "I know this might sound forward, but would you consider going out to dinner with me? It's totally my treat. By the way, I'm Tai."

"Korra," Korra introduced. "Look, I'm sorry I jumped down your throat. I just had a bad day. As for your offer, I'm sorry, but I can't accept it. I wouldn't mind going out as friends though."

"Okay," Tai replied. He frowned in disappointment. He was about to say something else when his blue eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"What's wrong?" Korra inquired. She soon got an answer to her question as a familiar strong, gentle hand came to rest on her left shoulder and her father's voice soon met both her and Ikki's ears.

"Is everything okay over here?" he asked.

"Tai was staring at-" Ikki started to say, but Kora covered her mouth just in time.

"Everything's fine, Dad," Korra replied. Then in an undertone she asked, "Is Mom okay?"

"She will be," he whispered back. He cleared his throat and continued in his normal tone, "Let's get back to the table. You need to finish your dinner and so does Ikki."

"Okay," Korra replied. "Can I Have a minute alone with Tai? I'll be right there, I promise."

"Okay," her father replied. He threw Tai a look before taking a protesting Ikki back to the table.

"I'm sorry if my Dad scared you. He's really a softy underneath. He's a good guy. He just wanted to see if we were okay," Korra explained. "And as for your offer, I'd like to be friends. Why don't we go to lunch sometime next week?"

"Great!" Tai recovered quickly. "Why don't we meet here next Friday around one?"

"Sounds good," Korra replied. "See you then," with that, she turned and headed back to the table. Heaving a tired sigh, she rested her chin in her hands and let her eyes close. The sound of her mother's soft, gentle voice in her right ear caused Korra to jerk awake.

"Little one, are you okay?" she asked.

"Tired…really tired…" Korra mumbled.

"Okay. We're about ready to go back home," her mother assured her.

Korra soon felt a cup being pushed into her hands. She grabbed it and drank the liquid within. savoring the wine as it went down, she set the glass on the table. Feeling the sudden need for the bathroom, her eyes opened fully. Catching her mother's eye she motioned her back over to her side.

"What's up, sweetie?" her mother inquired. She bent down to her daughter's level and rested a gentle hand on her arm.

"I need your help," Korra revealed, "I need the bathroom."

"Okay, no problem. Come on," with that, her mother gently pulled her chair back enough for Korra to get out of the space. Before they left, she turned to the three girls, "Do you have to go before we leave?"

"I do," Ikki announced.

"Me too," Leilani agreed.

"Okay," with that, Senna lead the way to the ladies room. Once inside, Ikki and Leilani helped themselves while Senna went about the task of helping Korra. "Were you really going to hit that guy?" her mother asked.

This question caused KOrra to fully awaken from her half asleep state.

"No! I was trying to get my balance," she answered.

"Okay," her mother sighed with relief. She smiled as she caught sight of Ikki and Leilani. The two girls were at the sink, doing each other's hair. "It's nice seeing Leilani have fun," she commented.

Korra nodded. Once she was done, her mother helped her back into her chair and the four headed out to the snowmobile. Korra wasted no time in closing her eyes the second she had buckled her seat belt. Thankfully, Sienna had fallen asleep, so she wasn't screaming. It felt like Korra had only been asleep for five minutes when she felt a gentle, but insistent tap on her shoulder and heard a voice in her ear.

"Korra? Korra!"

KOrra' jerked awake at the sound of Ikki's shout.

"Huh? Wha-what's going on? Ikki, did you have to yell?" she asked.

"Leilani feels sick," Ikki informed her.

Korra grew concerned at her little sister's words. Turning to the eleven-year-old on her left, she gently addressed her.

"Leilani, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll be okay," she said softly.

Korra sighed. She knew it was probably hard for the pre-teen to admit when she needed help because she had been on her own for so long. Even so, Korra had to help her see it was okay. She had people who cared about her now.

"Leilani, it's okay. You can tell me. I want to help you," Korra started running a hand through the girl's hair, hoping to put her at ease.

Leilani chanced a glance up at her. She saw the sincerity in her eyes and it gave her the courage to be honest.

"My stomach hurts. I think I ate too much," she admitted.

"Okay. We'll be home soon. When we get there, you can lie down and I'll stay with you for a while," Korra told her.

"You don't have…to do that," Leilani gritted her teeth as more pain came.

"I want to," Korra assured her. With that, she continued to run her hand through Leilani's hair for the rest of the ride.

When they got home, Korra allowed her father to help her into her chair this time. She accepted Jinora's offer to carry Sienna into the palace for her.

"Mom?" Korra said as her mother came to stand beside her.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she replied.

"Leilani's sick. I Think she ate too much. Can you get her and put her in my room for the night?"

"Sure," her mother said. She gently picked the child up and held her close. She spoke softly to her in an attempt to keep her calm.

Leilani relaxed in Senna's embrace, feeling safe almost instantly. She was still hurting, but she was starting to trust Senna.

"You'll feel better soon," Senna assured her.

"I'm sorry," Leilani frowned. "Korra needs your help and now you have to help me too."

Senna's heart broke right there. All she wanted to do was tell Leilani how wrong she was. She wanted to assure her she was loved and wanted as well.

"Honey, we want to help you too. And Korra can do a lot for herself now. Yes, she still needs our help for things, but that doesn't mean we can't help you too."

"Are you sure?" Leilani asked.

"I'm sure," Senna gently planted a kiss on the child's head before carefully laying her down on KOrra's bed. "I'll be right back."

Leilani nodded and closed her eyes. She just wanted the pain to stop.

Korra entered the room a few minutes later. She set some things down on her nightstand before transferring herself from her chair to the bed. She spoke before making physical contact with Leilani so she didn't startle her.

"Hey, sweet girl, how are you feeling?" she rested a hand on Leilani's shoulder.

"I've been better," the pre-teen admitted.

"We're gonna get you feeling better," Korra assured her. "Is it okay if I check you for a fever?"

"Uh-huh," Leilani agreed.

Korra laid the back of her left hand against Leilani's forehead. She sighed with relief when it felt cool.

"You don't have one," she reported.

"That's good," Leilani mumbled.

"Is your stomach the only thing hurting you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Leilani replied.

"Okay. Try to get some rest. Do you want any water?"

"A little," Leilani answered.

"Take it slowly," Korra reached over and picked up a cup from the nightstand. She handed it to Leilani and watched her to make sure she heeded her warning. Once Leilani was done drinking, she gave the cup back to Korra.

"Thanks," she lay back down and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome. Sweet dreams," Korra resumed running her hand through Leilani's hair.

"Uh-huh," Leilani's eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Korra glanced up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Did she fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. "I hope she's gonna be okay."

"Leilani will be fine," her mother assured her. "She either ate too much like she said or her body might not be used to eating on a regular basis. I'm guessing it's a little of both. We'll take care of her."

"Is it okay if she stays here with me tonight?" Korra asked.

"It's more than okay," Senna walked over to Korra and hugged her. Planting a kiss on her cheek, she ruffled her hair, "I love you, little one."

"I love you too," Korra replied. She hesitated before taking the plunge. "Mom?"

"Hmmm?" her mother glanced down at her.

"What scared you tonight?" Korra held her breath, not sure if her mother would tell her or not.

Senna was silent for a minute or so. Finally, she took a deep breath and replied, "We'll talk about that tomorrow. I promise. Right now, I Think you need to get some sleep."

"Okay," Korra said. She knew her mother would keep her word. She bade her good night. After she left, Korra lay down, wrapped a protective arm around Leilani and closed her own eyes. Before she knew it, she was heading towards sleep herself. Little did she know how short it would last…


	69. Chapter 69

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 69

Korra's eyes opened a few hours later to the sound of someone whimpering. She reached out subconsciously and put a hand on Leilani's shoulder. She was about to go back to sleep when Leilani let out a cry of pain.

"Shh," Korra soothed. She was fully awake now and worried. She wasn't sure if the girl was awake yet. "Leilani? Lani?" She whispered.

"Korra," Leilani breathed, her voice laced with pain.

"It's okay, I'm here. Is your stomach still hurting you?"

"Uh-huh," Leilani replied.

"I can try to take the pain away with waterbending," Korra offered.

"Please?" Leilani pleaded.

"Okay. First, I need to see where it's hurting you. I'll be gentle, I promise," with that, Korra placed her hands on Leilani's stomach. Going from right to left she stopped when Leilani let out a cry as she got to the middle.

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized. "Is that the only place it's hurting?"

"Yes!" Leilani whimpered.

Reaching over to her nightstand, Korra pulled some water from a jug. Wrapping it around her hands, she waited for them to glow. As gently as she could, she pressed the water to Leilani's stomach. She kept it up as she felt the girl relax under her touch. "Is that better?" She asked after ten minutes.

"Yeah," Leilani replied, "thanks."

"You're welcome," Korra smiled. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep."

"Okay," Leilani closed her eyes as she felt the pain decreasing.

"Sweet dreams," Korra bent down and kissed Leilani's forehead.

"You too," Leilani mumbled. Reaching out her hand, she grasped Korra's right one.

Korra lay back down and got comfortable. She just prayed Leilani would feel better soon. Little did she know she and Leilani weren't the only ones having trouble sleeping…

****

Meanwhile, down the hall, Senna shot up in bed, shaking, tears streaming down her face. She glanced over and sighed with relief when she saw Tonraq sleeping beside her. She tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't easy. The nightmare had been so vivid. Taking a deep breath, she jumped when a hand came to rest on her right shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's okay, it's just me," Tonraq's reassuring voice met her ears.

Senna tried to relax in his hold, but it was hard. She knew she was safe with him, but she was still shaken from the nightmare.

"Senna, you're shaking," Tonraq frowned in concern. "Honey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"It was just a nightmare," Senna explained.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" her husband offered.

Senna thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"It was about the day my Mom died. She told me to run and get help, to save myself. But I couldn't just leave her there with him. I Ran and found Katara. I told her what was going on and she tried to help, but…it was too late. I don't understand. I haven't dreamt about that day in years. Why now?"

Tonraq shook his head. He held Senna close and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not sure," he kissed her head. "You know you're safe, right?"

"Uh-huh," Senna replied. Without warning, she knew what she had to do. Pulling out of her husband's safe embrace, she turned to leave.

"Senna, where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Korra," she stood on shaky legs as she spoke.

"Honey, it's late. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" her husband asked. He reached out a hand to her, "Come back to bed. You need your rest."

"No, it can't. I'll be back," with that, Senna left the room. Getting to her destination, she quietly opened her daughter's bedroom door. At the sight of Korra's arm around Leilani, Senna's fear and sadness almost melted away. She was about to leave and let the girls sleep when Korra's voice met her ears.

"Mom? Wha-what's going on?"

"Shh, I don't want to wake Leilani," her mother whispered. She walked over to Korra's bed and lifted her into her arms, "come here, little one. We need to talk." With that she gently set her in her wheelchair.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked in a whisper.

"Not far," her mother assured her. She led the way out to Korra's balcony.

Korra followed, not sure why her mother wanted to talk to her at this late hour. She also felt a sense of worry in her heart as the possibilities spun around in her head. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice they had reached their destination until she felt the night breeze blow her hair back.

Senna motioned for Korra to stop a few feet away from the chair she had just sat down in.

Korra did so.

"You asked me a few months ago why I moved in with Katara when I was a teenager, " her mother began. Her voice was steady, but Korra had a feeling it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Korra nodded.

"I told you I would tell you later. Well, it's later."

"Okay," Korra said uncertainly.

"Honey, you don't have to be scared. I'll admit this story isn't easy for me to tell, but you have a right to know," her mother gently cupped the side of Korra's face in her free hand.

Korra nodded.

"First of all, I moved in with Katara when I was Leilani's age."

Korra was about to ask why, but something told her to stay quiet, so she listened to her heart and let her mother continue her story.

"The reason I went to live with her is because my mother died when I was twelve."

Korra gasped.

"What about your father? Couldn't he take care of you?" Korra asked.

Senna shook her head. She actually shuddered at her daughter's innocent question.

Korra had half a mind to ask why, but she let her mother continue.

"He couldn't take care of me because…because he was the one who had killed…" her voice trailed off as a strangled sob escaped her throat.

"Mom…" Korra tried to move closer, but her wheelchair chose that moment to stall on her. Gritting her teeth, she tried again without any success. As she saw more tears stream down her mother's face, something took over her body. Korra couldn't just let her sit there and be alone in her pain. Not caring if she found out or if she, Korra got scolded, she took a deep breath and slowly rose to her feet. Bracing herself on both wheelchair arms, she managed to stand. Concentrating hard on her goal, Korra didn't even feel the usual leg pain. She only had one person on her mind. Chanting the mantra in her head as she had done a few days ago with her little sister, Korra soon found herself in front of her mother. Feeling her legs about to give out, she quickly sat down on the chair next to her mother. Without a word, Korra pulled her in for a hug. She ran a hand through her hair automatically, just encouraging her to cry and letting her know she was there for her.

Senna clung to Korra for safety as the darkest memories of her life threatened to overtake her. Choking back another sob, she knew she had to finish her story. Taking a deep breath, she started to speak. Her voice was hoarse from her tears, but the feeling of Korra's arms around her, holding her securely in her embrace helped Senna strengthen it.

"The man my mother had been arranged to marry turned out to be a very violent person. My mother thought having a child would help him calm down, but my arrival into the world wasn't able to quell his raging storm. He usually just hit my mother, but it wasn't long before he turned his rage upon me too."

Korra tightened her hold at her mother's revelation, wanting nothing more than to protect her forever. She knew the memories couldn't physically hurt, but they were hurting her emotionally and that was enough for the teenager.

"One day something set him off and he just started hitting her. I tried to help, but I couldn't stop him. My Mom yelled for me to leave and get help. I listened. I went to get Katara, but it was too late…when Aang came to get her…her injuries were too extensive and she…" her voice gave way to tears once again.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. Shh, shh, I have you, you're safe. He can't hurt you anymore," Korra soothed.

"I know," her mother sniffed back more tears, "but there's more. I-I never told anyone this, not even your father…"

"What is it? You can tell me, I won't tell him," Korra promised earnestly.

Senna took a minute to calm down before she finished her story. Gathering her thoughts together, she managed to speak a minute later.

"It was…my fa-fault she died," her voice was so soft, Korra almost didn't catch the full sentence. Regardless, she caught the important words.

"Mom, listen to me," Korra implored. She was aware her voice was firm, but she prayed her mother didn't interpret it the wrong way, "it wasn't your fault. I know you. I've known you my whole life. You don't have a hateful bone in your body."

"Ya-you da-don't understand, little one. It was my fault. I didn't listen! The one time I didn't listen and she…" she let out another heart wrenching sob as she felt Korra land a kiss to her head.

"What happened?" Korra gently inquired.

Senna felt another shudder go through her as she closed her eyes, trying to keep the memories at bay. As her mind floated back to that horrible day, she tightened her grip on Korra's shoulders. The roles had reversed for this one night. Now it was Korra who was her emotional Anker.

***Flashback***

Senna sat in the living room of the igloo she shared with her mother. She had been reading a book Katara had bought for her. She was really getting into it when her mother joined her.

"Senna, sweetie, would you mind watching dinner while I get the laundry done?"

Senna glanced up from her book and smiled at her mother.

"Sure! No problem."

Her mother planted a kiss on her head and hugged her close.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I Love you."

"I love you too," Senna sincerely replied. With that, she went back to her book. She started humming softly to herself as she got swept up in the story. She looked up every once in a while to make sure the soup was cooking right. Soon, she was totally entranced by the story…

The sudden hissing sound brought Senna out of her own world. She gasped when she saw the soup hitting the side of the stove! She could have sworn she had checked it a few minutes ago. Or maybe it had been ten minutes. Senna couldn't remember. She had been so caught up in her book. Jumping to her feet, she dropped her book on the floor and rushed over to the stove. Getting a towel, she did her best to clean up the mess. Turning off the stove, Senna waterbended the rest of the soup into a bowl and set it aside. Footsteps behind her caused the pre-teen to whirl around.

"Senna, honey, what happened?" Her mother's voice sounded concerned, not angry.

"There was a little accident with dinner," Senna softly confessed.

"Are you hurt?" Her mother started checking her over.

"I'm okay," Senna assured her.

"Thank goodness," her mother pulled her in for a hug. Kissing the top of her head, she tightened her grip on her daughter as they both heard the front door slam open.

"I'm home!" A man called out.

"Go to your room, sweetheart, I'll be there in a few minutes," her mother gently, but urgently told her.

"Okay," Senna was halfway down the hall when she heard him start yelling.

"What the spirits happened! I come home after a hard day's work to find the kitchen a wreck! Can't you do anything right!"

Senna tried to block the yelling out of her mind. She had just entered her room when she heard the first slap. Not being able to let her mother take the blame for this, Senna turned back. Standing in the kitchen doorway, the twelve-year-old made her presence known. She pulled some water from the sink and formed a whip. Waiting for the right moment, Senna threw it purposely.

"Stop it! It's not Mom's fault! It was mine! I did it! Leave her alone!" She was about to throw another water whip when she felt sudden pain go up her right arm. It took her a second to realize he was pulling it back. She twisted around, trying to fight back, but it was hard.

"Senna!" Her mother screamed. "Let her go!"

"It's time she learned a lesson," he proclaimed. With that, he backhanded the twelve-year-old across the face before roughly shoving her aside.

Senna hit the side of the kitchen table. She could feel blood trickling down her face from where her left cheek had made contact. Getting to her feet, she prepared to defend her mother again when she heard her voice call out to her.

"Senna, go! Get out of here and get help!"

"Mama, I'm scared!" Senna admitted.

"It's okay. You can do this. Go!"

Senna turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to try to find help. Stopping in front of a familiar igloo, she ran up and knocked on the door.

"Senna? Honey, what's wrong?" Katara gasped at the sight of the child's bruises and bleeding arm. "How did you get hurt? Come inside."

Senna obeyed, but wasted no more time.

"My Mom's in trouble! He's hurting her and he won't stop!"

"Who is?" Katara asked. "Where is she?"

"At home. Kito. You have to help her! Please!"

"I'll be right back," with that, Katara left. She returned a few minutes later. "Aang's going to get your mother and bring her back here. Will you let me heal you?"

"Uh-huh," Senna replied. She hardly felt the pain when Katara touched her right eye or left arm. She was so consumed with worry for her mother. She just prayed she wasn't too late…

****Present*****

"But we were," Senna tearfully revealed as her mind floated back to the present. "It was my fault. If I had watched dinner like I should have then maybe…"

"Mom, it was NOT your fault," Korra insisted. "You were a kid yourself. You didn't cause him to do that. I promise."

Senna nodded as the remaining tears fell.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, I know it hurts, just let it out. I'm here for you," Korra assured her. She was crying a little herself by this point. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, all she knew was she hated seeing her mother in pain. She wished she could just heal her, but she knew that wasn't possible. All she could do was be there for her. The sound of her mother addressing her made Korra's mind focus once again.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"It's getting late. Your father's probably wondering where we've gotten off to. Let's get back in the…" her voice trailed off in realization as her eyes flickered from the wheelchair five feet away and back to where they were sitting now. "How did you get over here without your chair?"

Korra hesitated. Should she tell her? She knew she couldn't lie to her mother. At the same time, she wanted so desperately to surprise her after she had been walking for a few more weeks. But as she gazed into her mother's eyes, identical to her own, she knew what she had to do.

"I…I walked," she revealed.

Senna gasped in surprise as her daughter's words sunk in.

"Ya-you did what?" she asked.

"I walked. And it's all thanks to you," Korra smiled softly at her mother. She reached out and hugged her, burying her face in her shoulder. "Thank you."

Senna hugged back, unsure of what to say at first. She was proud of Korra, no doubt about it. But she was also concerned. She didn't want her pushing herself too hard.

"How? When?" were the first questions out of her mouth.

"A week ago at therapy," Korra replied. "Ikki's helping me."

Senna nodded.

"Does anyone else know about this?" she asked.

"Katara," Korra replied.

Just then, someone else joined them.

"There you two are."

Korra jumped a little, causing pain to shoot up her legs. She ignored it as she said at the same time her mother did.

"Dad!"

"Tonraq."

Tonraq raised his eyebrows at both of his favorite girls.

"Mom just had to get some things off of her mind," Korra explained. "We were just coming back in."

Tonraq nodded. He gave Korra a kiss and wrapped his arm around Senna, relieved they were both okay.

"Tonraq, can you pick Korra up, please?" Senna requested.

Korra was about to protest, but kept her mouth shut. She allowed her father to lift her, snuggling into his hold immediately.

Senna smiled at the sight. She blinked back tears as she watched her husband with their daughter. She knew he would sooner die than harm either one of them.

"I've got you, princess, it's okay," Tonraq assured her.

"I know," Korra mumbled. "Whe-where's Mom?"

"I'm right here, little one," her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

Korra relaxed as she felt her father lay her down in her bed. She reached her hand out instinctively to the right, searching for someone.

"Leilani's fine, honey," her mother assured the eighteen-year-old, "she's sleeping." With that, she rested Korra's hand on the pre-teen's shoulder.

Korra was about to join her in dreamland when an intense pain ripped through her legs. Her eyes flew open and she cried out.

"Little one, what's wrong? Talk to me," her mother softly, but urgently insisted.

"My legs…hurt…feel like they're on fire…ow!" she gritted her teeth.

"Okay, I'm going to try and massage the pain away. It's just me, Korra. Do NOT kick me."

"I'll try not to," Korra whispered.

"That's my girl," her mother praised. With that, she started the process.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tonraq asked.

"No," Senna replied, "I've got this. I'll meet you back in our room after I help Korra."

"Okay. I Love you, sweetie. I Hope you feel better," with that, Tonraq kissed kora's forehead and left her in her mother's capable hands.

"How does that feel, little one?" Senna asked after fifteen minutes had passed.

"Better," Korra said softly.

"I'm glad," her mother kissed her cheek, "I love you. Thank you for helping me tonight."

"You've done the same for me, it was my turn to help you…" Korra's voice trailed off as her eyes closed.

"I love you, little one. Sweet dreams," Senna smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair away from her face, stood and went around the side of the bed to make sure Leilani was okay. Once she was satisfied both girls were warm, Senna left them to sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 70

Korra felt like she had only been asleep for an hour when she heard a voice. The tone sounded urgent and afraid, like something was wrong. She didn't register who it was at first. Her cyan eyes opened a crack.

"Korra! Korra!"

There it was again. Who was calling for her this early in the morning?

"Kora, come on, Aunt Senna's in trouble!"

That got her to wake up. Sitting up slowly, Korra's vision cleared as Ikki's profile came into focus.

"Did you say my Mom's in trouble?" She asked.

"Yes! I saw someone grab her in the dining room!"

"Did you see who it was?" Korra swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood, not bothered by the stinging pain that greeted her. Pushing past it, she went for the door. Halfway there, she felt her legs almost give out. Gritting her teeth, she sat in the chair Ikki had just rolled over to her.

"You'll get there soon," Ikki gently encouraged her sister.

Korra nodded. She wheeled herself out of the room and down the hallway. She was halfway there when she realized Ikki was following her.

"Ikki, go stay with Sienna," Kora ordered.

"But I want to help you," Ikki insisted.

"You've already helped. Now you need to protect your niece."

"Okay. Meelo gets to help," she grumbled as she left.

"What!" Korra shouted in alarm. But it was too late. Ikki was gone. Speeding up using air bending, Korra managed to get into the dining room unseen. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she found. Meelo was darting around, trying to distract the intruder, while Pokey chased after a ball. But it was the sight of her mother tied to a chair and shaking that made Korra's blood run cold. Steeling herself for the battle ahead, Korra made her presence known by earth bending the intruder off his feet.

"Let her go!" she demanded.

"Korra! Be careful!" her mother called out.

Korra nodded, but her gaze was focused on the man who had just stood up again. He looked vaguely familiar, but Korra couldn't place him.

"I said…let her go," the Avatar repeated. This time, she shot fire towards him.

The man laughed. The sound sent a shiver down Korra's spine.

"Try that again and she pays the price," with that, he produced a knife. Ever so slowly, he pressed the blade against the woman's neck.

"Mom!" Korra cried out. She needed to rescue her, but how? She couldn't risk her getting hurt or Meelo being injured for that matter. Speaking of her little brother…

"Korra, if you're going to save Aunt Senna, do it now!"

Korra's eyes travelled to the small amount of blood on her mother's nightgown. It was then that something clicked in her brain. Quickly gazing out of one of the three windows in the room, Korra thanked the spirits for the full moon. She knew what she had to do. The only question was, could she pull it off? She had never done it before. She had had it done to her twice, but she had never been taught the technique. Frankly, she didn't want to learn it. As these thoughts swirled around in her brain, Meelo's voice shouted yet again.

"Kora, come on! Now!"

Taking a deep breath, Korra closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She hesitated, not sure she had it in her. A whimper from her mother gave her the push she needed to continue. With all the concentration she could muster, she pulled the blood in the intruder's body and started bending it to her will. She thanked the spirits that she wasn't too angry. This meant she would hopefully be able to restrain herself from going too far. As Korra continued the terrible bending extension of her native element, she tried to block the man's screams of pain out of her head. She was so engrossed in her task, she didn't even hear her father enter the room. At the sound of his voice, she managed to divide her attention.

"Dad, get Mom out of here! I'll heal her in a minute."

Tonraq took in the scene and went right to Senna's side. Untying her, he lifted his beloved into his arms. He gently, but quickly carried her out of the room.

Once she was sure her mother was safe, Korra released the intruder from her hold. Panting as she did so, she swallowed hard as what she had just done hit her full on.

"You did it! You did it!" Meelo shouted. He was at KOrra's side. "You're a hero! You saved us!"

"No I'm not," Korra whispered. With that, she watched as a few palace guards hoisted the man to his feet and cuffed him. Turning away, she wheeled herself towards her parents' bedroom. As she sat in the doorway, she let her gaze travel to the floor. As the truth smacked her hard in her soul, she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to look her parents in the eye again. Pushing her feelings of fear and uncertainty down, she concentrated on her mother. Entering the room, she went to the side of the bed her mother usually slept on. Taking her mother's right hand in hers, she tried to stop the shaking, but it was no use. Korra prayed her parents would attribute it to seeing her mother in danger rather than what she had to do to save her.

"Hey," Korra said softly, "how are you doing?"

"Better, thanks to you," her mother managed a tiny smile for her. "You really saved the day back there. I'm so proud of you."

Korra swallowed hard as her mother's words of pride and love washed over her.

"You shouldn't be," she whispered, matching her mother's tone exactly.

"We're both very proud of you, sweetie," Tonraq chimed in.

Korra ignored her father's words of praise. Instead, she concentrated on her mother. Pulling a stream of water from a container on the nightstand, she prepared to heal her mother's cut. With shaking hands, Korra healed the injury. As it healed, she found her eyes transfixed by the process. She wasn't sure why. She had never been much of a healer in the past. It had taken her until age nine to perfect it. What had changed? The sound of her mother talking to her brought Korra out of her thoughts.

"Thanks, little one. I love you."

"I love you too," Korra pressed a gentle kiss to her mother's forehead. Backing up a little, she turned to go back to bed. The sound of her father's voice stopped her.

"Princess, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Korra lied, "I'm just tired. Is it okay if I go lay down?"

"Of course it is," her mother replied from the bed. "I'll come and get you for lunch."

"Okay," with that, she was gone.

Senna shook her head as she watched their daughter leave.

"Something's wrong," she said aloud.

"I agree," her husband joined her in bed, wrapping a loving arm around her shoulders.

"We need to watch her," Senna declared.

Tonraq nodded. He kissed Senna on the cheek before capturing her lips in a more romantic one. He was so grateful she was okay. Now all they had to worry about was Korra.

******

Returning to her room, Korra transferred herself out of her chair and over to her bed. She pulled Leilani close and closed her eyes, hoping to get some more sleep. Unfortunately, her mind wouldn't shut off. She couldn't believe what she had done. She knew she hadn't had a choice, but it didn't make it any easier. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep…

******

Korra awoke in a cold sweat, shaking, with tears streaming down her face. Glancing to her right, she noticed the bed was empty. Figuring Leilani had woken up and was hanging out with the girls, Korra didn't worry about her. Letting out a scream, she tried to calm down. She was about to reach for the cup of water she always kept on her nightstand when her stomach started to churn dangerously. Realizing she wouldn't be able to reach her chair in time, Korra did the only thing she could think of. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood. She managed to make it to her bathroom before her legs completely gave out on her. As she hit the ground, she doubled over, vomiting right there. Trying to ignore the pain, she tried to make it over to the trashcan as her stomach lurched again.

"Korra, honey, what happened!" her mother's concerned voice met her ears a minute later.

"I don't know…" Korra answered in between painful breaths. She felt her mother pull her hair back as she started to heave again. She shivered as she emptied her stomach for a second time.

"It's okay. Thatta girl. Just get it up," her mother encouraged. Once she was sure Korra's stomach had calmed, Senna pressed the back of her hand to her daughter's forehead. "Honey, you're burning up. Is it okay if I tuck you back in?"

"Mom, I'll be fine, " Korra insisted even as pain rippled through her legs.

"Korra, you are not fine. You're anything but at this point. You need help. It's okay to ask for it. I have a feeling I know how you got in here," her mother's voice was firm, while still being loving. "You can't push yourself like this. I'm helping you back to bed, end of story. Now, can I lift you yet?"

Korra sighed, but nodded her compliance.

"There you go," her mother gently tucked her back in. "I'll be right back," with that, she was gone.

Korra tried to get warm as she shivered again. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she wanted it gone.

Her mother returned a few minutes later. She set an empty basin on the nightstand, along with a cup of water and some medicine. She stuck a thermometer underneath Korra's tongue. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she stroked Korra's hair while they waited for the thermometer to do its thing. Taking it out when it beeped, Senna took a look at the results.

"It's up there, but not too high," she reported. She handed Korra the cup of medicine. "Do you think you can drink this?"

"I can, but I don't know if it'll stay down," Korra took the cup and drank the liquid in one gulp. As she was handing the cup back to her mother, she heaved without warning, throwing up the medicine.

Senna grabbed the bucket and quickly put it underneath her daughter's chin.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Korra apologized right before throwing up again.

"It's okay. Honey, you don't have to be sorry. You're not feeling good. You can't help it. I'm going to get you a new shirt and a new blanket. Can I Move the bucket?"

"Uh-huh," Korra replied as she tried to catch her breath.

"Little one, are you sure?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Senna did so, setting it aside. She helped Korra remove her top and got her a fresh one. Once that was done, she went to rinse out the bucket. Bringing it back, she took the somewhat wet blanket and put it in the hamper. Giving Korra the new one, she made sure she was warm enough before sitting down beside her. She produced a syringe from a bag and pushed up Korra's right sleeve.

Korra didn't even flinch as her mother gave her the fever reducer she had just thrown up in shot form.

"There you go," her mother bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Mom, I feel awful!" Korra confessed. She wouldn't have normally admitted something like that, but she felt safe doing it with her Mom.

"I know, sweetie. You probably just caught a bug. Hopefully, you'll feel better in a few days."

"What about Sienna and Leilani?" Korra asked.

Senna smiled a little as she realized Korra was subconsciously viewing Leilani as her own.

"We'll take care of them until you're better. You haven't gotten sick in months. They'll be fine."

Korra nodded. Yawning, she closed her eyes as her mother started running a hand through her hair.

"Just try to get some rest. I Love you," her mother said softly.

"I love you too," Korra mumbled. She reached out a hand and her mother got the hint. "Stay, please?"

"Of course I will," with that, Senna got comfortable. She just prayed Korra would feel better soon…


	71. Chapter 71

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 71

Korra shot up in bed, shaking hard. She could feel tears streaming down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. The sound of her bedroom door opening caused the eighteen-year-old to turn her head in that direction.

"Korra? what happened?"

Korra shook her head as her mother's voice washed over her like a soothing lullaby during a storm.

"Na-nothing. I-I'm fine. It was just a stupid nightmare. I'm o-okay."

Senna sighed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she reached her arms out and pulled Korra close.

"You're not okay. And that's perfectly all right. You're allowed to be scared you know," she planted a kiss on her daughter's right cheek.

"I'm not afraid," Korra mumbled. Even as she lied, she could feel her body shaking still.

"Honey, please don't lie to me," her mother softly implored, "You never have to do that to me and your father. You can tell us anything. Hmmm?"

Korra nodded.

"Anything you want to tell me, love?" She asked. She waited, hoping Korra would take her offer, but all she heard in response were quiet sobs. Sighing, she spoke again. "Sweet girl, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Uh-huh," Korra choked back another sob.

"How about it, hmmm? It'll help you feel better," her mother gently coaxed.

"Mom, I…I…" Korra's voice trailed off as more tears came. "…I…I can't!"

This sent warning bells going off in Senna's brain.

"Of course you can. I just got done telling you-"

"You don't understand! I can't," she repeated.

"Okay, okay," her mother assured her, "when you're ready to talk, I'm here. The same goes for your father. I want you to know that."

"I do," Korra tried to calm down as she felt her mother's hand comb through her hair for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. As realization hit her, she pulled away, trying to get free. She knew if she stayed there any longer, she would crack and she couldn't let that happen. She twisted in an attempt to get out of her mother's hold.

"Korra, you're okay. You're safe," her mother assured her.

"I know. I…I just don't want to be held right now," she declared.

"Okay, that's your right," her mother gently let go.

The minute Korra was free, she lay back down, facing away from her mother. She could still feel her hand massaging her hair and decided not to say anything.

"I love you, little one," her mother softly said.

"I love you too," Korra tearfully replied.

"Please, talk to me," her mother pleaded.

The tears Korra heard in her voice caused her heart to clench. She hadn't meant to make her mother cry. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She forced the sudden bile down as her stomach churned guiltily.

"Mom, I'm…sorry," she whispered.

"You don't have to be," her mother softly assured her, "just tell me what's wrong. It breaks my heart to see you in so much pain."

"You'll hate me," Korra whispered.

"Korra! There's nothing you can do that would make me do that. You need to know that."

Korra didn't answer. She just closed her eyes, praying sleep would come.

Heaving a sigh, Senna bent down, planted a kiss on Korra's cheek, stood and left the room. She had to talk to Tonraq now. This was serious.

*****

"Korra actually said that she thought we would hate her if we found out whatever's bothering her?" Tonraq sat across from his wife in the kitchen.

Senna nodded as she placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"I tried to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't do it. Something's holding her back and it's big. She was shaking in my arms and she's never done that before. Me holding her usually helps her calm down. Maybe you can try to talk to her?"

Tonraq thought about it before shaking his head.

"Senna, you know as well as I do that Korra's more likely to talk to you before she talks to me. Especially if it's anything painful. She's always been like that. I could try, but I doubt she'll tell me."

"I'd appreciate it," his wife said sincerely.

TOnraq nodded. Standing, he made his way over to her. Taking her into his arms, he captured her lips in a kiss. Pulling away, he suddenly felt her starting to shake. Pulling her close once again, he ran a hand through her hair, much like she had done for Korra a few minutes ago.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart, it's going to be okay. Korra will talk to us when she's ready."

"She's never shut me out before," Senna softly sobbed, "I know she's hurting. Why won't she talk to us?"

"I'm not sure," her husband said with a sigh. "I'll try to talk to her tonight."

*****

Korra rolled over in bed, trying to get comfortable. She was starting to feel nauseous again, but she ignored it. She just wanted to feel better. She was tired of this. She wasn't sure what had latched onto her, but it was digging in deeply. Shivering, she pulled the blanket tightly around herself. A sudden knock at her door caused her to groan.

"Princess, can I come in?"

"Yeah," Korra called as she coughed a few times.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling," her father stepped into the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Did Mom send you to talk to me?" she asked.

Tonraq shook his head.

"She's worried about you, sweetheart. So am I. We know something's bothering you. We just want you to feel better. The only way that's going to happen is if you talk about what's going on."

"I can't," Korra whispered just before coughing again.

Tonraq frowned. Reaching out a hand, he placed the back of it to Korra's forehead. Satisfied when she only felt slightly warmer than usual, he withdrew his hand.

"Dad, I'm really tired," Korra tried. The truth was, she didn't want to sleep for fear the nightmare would return. But she couldn't think of any other way to get him to leave.

"You don't mind if I stay with you for a little while?" her father asked.

Korra sighed.

"It's up to you," she replied. She closed her eyes, hoping he would leave soon. She just wanted to be alone. It was then that a question came to her. "How are the girls?"

"They're fine. Leilani's worried about you. She's working on an art project with Meelo."

Korra nodded. She was about to close her eyes once again when something else occurred to her.

"Is Mom okay? I mean after the excitement of last night?"

"She's doing as well as she can," her father replied.

"You need to watch her," Korra said as her eyes closed for real this time.

"I will," her father sighed. Reaching out, he placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was there.

*********

"So were you able to get through to her?" Senna asked. She and Tonraq were sitting together on the couch in the family room. The girls were outside playing until dinnertime while Meelo put the finishing touches on a secret project.

"Not really," Tonraq admitted. "She was really tight lipped. I had a feeling she wanted me to leave. She acted like she was tired. She might have been since she's still sick, but she really wanted to be left alone."

Senna sighed. Standing, she turned towards the hallway.

"I'll be back. I'm going to check on her," with that, she went towards the stairs. Entering Korra's room, Senna sighed heavily. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"I love you so much, little one. We need you to talk to us. You don't have to keep it all in. You can tell us anything…" with that, she sat there, watching Korra sleep.

Korra rolled over a few hours later. She started as her eyes opened slightly. She shivered as a gentle hand pressed against her forehead. She knew who the touch belonged to, so she didn't say anything.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm just checking on you," her mother's soft, gentle voice met her ears.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hot," she revealed.

"That's because you have a pretty high fever," her mother informed her.

Korra groaned. She wished whatever she had would just go away!

"I'm going to try and get it down with waterbending."

"Hmmm-mmm," Korra mumbled.

Senna went to work, talking softly to her daughter the whole time.

"Please tell me I don't have to drink that stuff again," Korra softly pleaded.

"So far the answer is no," her mother replied.

Korra sighed with relief.

"Korra, I know something's bothering you. I also know you'll feel better if you talk about it."

"There isn't anything bothering me," Korra insisted.

"I wanted to thank you for last night," her mother continued, "what you did was very brave."

Korra shook her head despite the dull pain in her temples.

"No it wasn't," she disagreed. She moved away from her mother's attempt to comfort her.

"Hey, what's' going on?" her mother questioned. "Please, tell me what's going through that head of yours."

"You don't want to know, believe me," Korra sighed.

"Honey, if I didn't want to know, I wouldn't be asking. It's not good to keep things inside. I love you."

"I know," Korra shakily replied. She took a deep breath and blinked hard to keep the tears back.

Senna sighed. Bending down, she gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm going to stay with you tonight," she informed her.

"You don't have to," Korra whispered.

"I want to," her mother said.

"Okay," with that, Korra closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come before she said something she would regret…

******

Korra's eyes flew open much later that night. Sitting up, she could feel herself shaking once again. Letting out a sob, she felt tears streaming down her face for the umpteenth time in the last four hours. Glancing around, she saw she was alone. She wasn't sure if she preferred it that way or she wanted someone with her. No sooner did that thought cross her mind, her bedroom door opened and her mother's voice met her ears.

"Korra, what happened?" she was at her daughter's side in seconds. Sitting down, she pulled Korra in for a hug. "Sweetie, please, talk to me," she kissed the top of Korra's head while running a hand through her hair.

Taking a deep breath, Korra spoke. But what she said wasn't what her mother was expecting.

"Mom…can I have a sedative?"

"Sweetie, you haven't needed one of those since right after everything happened," her mother continued to run a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Please…" Korra was on the verge of tears and it broke her mother's heart.

"Okay. I'll give it to you on one condition."

"Anything," Korra said. She wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. If she had been, she wouldn't have said that.

"Tell me what's bothering you," her mother requested. She held her breath, not sure Korra would comply.

"I…I can't," Korra quietly answered.

"Why not?" her mother softly asked.

"I…I'm…scared," she admitted.

"Honey, that's okay. But you don't have to be. You never have to be afraid to tell your father and me anything. I'll be right back," with that, Senna stood and left the room. As she rummaged through the cabinet in her and Tonraq's bathroom, she felt a hand come to rest on her right shoulder.

"Senna?"

She jumped. Whirling around, she reacted automatically. As she realized who was standing there, she tried to pull the water back. But it was too late. The liquid hit Tonraq in the chest. Gasping in surprise and regret, Senna turned away.

"Honey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to attack you," she was truly remorseful for her actions. "You startled me!"

"It's okay," her husband replied. "It was my fault. I didn't mean to scare you. What's going on?"

Senna sighed.

"Korra had another nightmare. She just asked me for a sedative."

"Okay, this is bad," Tonraq mused. "She hasn't asked for one of those since…" his voice trailed off in thought.

"I know," Senna agreed. She picked up the pill and glass of water and turned to leave. Turning back, she frowned apologetically. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"Senna, it's okay," Tonraq assured her. "Go take care of Korra and then we'll talk."

Senna nodded. Heaving a sigh, she entered Korra's room.

"Little one, I'm back," she said. Helping Korra to sit up, she held out the pill to her.

Korra took it gratefully, washing it down with some water. Lying back down, she waited for it to take effect. She felt her mother start to stroke her hair and relaxed even more.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too, sweetie. Don't fight it. Let it do its job."

"You don't see me…" Korra's voice trailed off as she started feeling tired.

"Please, let her talk to me soon," Senna prayed, lifting her eyes to the window where the aurora shone brightly in the night's sky. With that, she got comfortable for the rest of the night…


	72. Chapter 72

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 72

Korra's eyes flew open sometime early in the morning. She sat up quickly, causing her head to spin. A gentle, smaller hand came to rest on her shoulder a minute later. She recognized the touch immediately, even before she heard the voice address her.

"Korra, you're not alone. It's okay."

"Jinora," Korra breathed. She turned to face her younger sister. "Where's my Mom?"

"I told her I'd stay with you while she went to make breakfast."

"Oh," Korra lay back down, trying to calm her heartbeat. Feeling Jinora's hand on her shoulder, Korra had to work hard not to pull away.

"What's bothering you?" Jinora asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Korra tried.

"Korra, look at me," Jinora gently commanded.

Korra did so, but she quickly averted her eyes.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Jinora placed her hand on her sister's right shoulder.

"Yeah," Korra replied. "I wish everyone would stop saying that! I know I can talk to you, my parents, our siblings…I just don't feel like it! Is that a crime?"

"No," Jinora replied. She tried not to let Korra's outburst bother her. "We're just concerned about you. We love you," "I love you too, " Korra mumbled. "I just can't talk about it."

"Can't or won't?" Jinora challenged. Her brown eyes locking with her sister's cyan ones.

"Don't you start too! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"Then tell me!" Jinora shot back. She sighed as regret settled in her heart. "I'm sorry. I know you're going through a hard time. I can't help you if you won't let me in," she said in a softer tone.

Korra sighed. She let Jinora take her hand, but didn't look at her. Choking back a sudden sob, she blinked hard to keep from crying.

"What is it?" Jinora gently inquired.

Korra didn't answer, but she didn't pull away from her sister's attempts to comfort her.

"I…I can't tell you," Korra whispered, her voice almost matching her mother's exactly.

"Yes you can. You can tell me any-"

"Not this!" Korra loudly protested. She went silent after that, closing her eyes, hoping to get some sleep. Breathing deeply, she caught a whiff of Pema's perfume. When did Jinora start wearing it? It was then that Korra realized her younger sister was truly growing up. She wasn't the seven-year-old who begged for rides on Naga or for Korra to show her waterbending tricks. Nor was she the eleven-year-old who would read a book rather than go explore the city. She was almost fourteen and wise beyond her years. Before Korra knew it, she had fallen asleep.

At the sound of Korra's bedroom door opening, Jinora turned to face whoever had come to check on her older sister. She managed a small smile for her aunt.

"What happened? Is Korra okay?" Senna came in and sat down on the bed. Reaching out her hand, she ran it through Korra's hair. Pressing the back of her hand to the nineteen-year-old's forehead, she was relieved when she felt cool.

"Her fever broke," she reported.

"That's good. Now if only she would talk to us," Jinora sighed.

"Korra will come to us when she's ready. Did she have another nightmare?" Senna glanced at her niece.

Jinora nodded.

"She let me hold her hand. That's something, right?"

Senna nodded.

"It is," she agreed. "Breakfast will be ready in a little while. I'll bring you up something."

"Thanks, Aunt Senna. You don't have to do that," Jinora told her.

Senna smiled.

"It's okay. I want to. I'll be right back," she kissed Korra's cheek, stood and left the room.

"You have a lot of people who love you," Jinora told her, "including me. Please, let us in soon." She sat there, holding Korra's hand and staring out of the window. She wondered how long it would take before Korra let her guard down.

Korra stirred a few hours later. She felt someone holding her hand. Jerking it free, she tried to make sense of where she was.

"Korra, you're okay."

Korra tried to connect her mind with the familiar voice, but she couldn't do it. Striking out blindly, she felt her fist connect with another person's flesh.

"Korra! Stop! You're okay!"

There was that voice again. Now it sounded firm, but reassuring at the same time. Nevertheless, Korra still couldn't place it. It was then that she felt someone else take her. She started to struggle, but stopped the second she heard a second voice address her.

"Little one, come on, you're okay. You're safe. I'm going to put you on your bed. You're safe in your room with me and Jinora."

As Korra felt herself being lowered, her eyes opened all the way. The first person she locked gazes with was her mother.

"Mom?"

"Yes, its' me. Good. Do you recognize where you are?"

Korra glanced around and nodded.

"My room," she answered softly.

"Okay. I'll be right back," with that, Senna stood and went over to Jinora. Dipping her hands in a bowl of water, she gently pressed them to the bruise forming underneath the teenager's right eye. "Honey, how does that feel?" She asked once she was done.

"Better," Jinora replied. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me," Senna assured her. She gave her niece a small hug before pulling away.

As Korra watched the exchange, something clicked in her brain.

"Crap! Jinora, I'm so sorry!"

Jinora turned to face her sister at the sound of her stricken tone.

"Korra, I know it wasn't your fault. You weren't fully awake when you hit me. I forgive you," to emphasize her point, she went over and sat next to Korra. Reaching her arms out, she gave her sister a hug. Pulling away a minute later, Jinora smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm really sorry," Korra whispered. She could see a mark forming on Jinora's cheek even though her mother had healed the bruise. She turned away as tears sprang to her eyes. This time, she didn't fight them back. She hated this! Why was she hurting everyone she loved? Wiping furiously at her eyes, Korra made a decision right then and there. She wasn't going to risk hurting another loved one again. And there was only one way to do that.

"Korra, look at me," Jinora gently commanded.

"I…I never meant to hurt you," Korra whispered. She glanced down in shame.

"I know," her sister assured her. The two sat in silence for the next five minutes. The silence was broken by Senna setting Jinora's breakfast down on a tray.

"Thanks Aunt Senna," Jinora said.

"You're welcome," Senna patted her shoulder. "I'll be downstairs if you girls need me. I love you both," she leaned down and kissed Korra's forehead.

"I love you too," Korra whispered. Before she lost her nerve, she asked, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

Korra took a deep breath. Gathering her thoughts together she said, "I want to go back to Republic City."

Senna frowned, but nodded. She knew Korra would broach this subject soon. She just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

"After you're up and around again, you can go."

"No. I want to go sooner than that."

Senna frowned.

"How much sooner?"

"Tenzin's leaving next Friday. I want to go back with him."


	73. Chapter 73

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 73

Senna frowned at her daughter's reply. She hadn't expected this at all. Taking a seat next to Korra on her left, she took her hand in hers. Turning to Jinora, she asked, "Can you give us a few minutes alone?"

Jinora nodded. She patted Korra's right shoulder, stood and left the room. Picking up her breakfast along the way, she shut the door behind her.

Once the teenager was gone, Senna turned her full attention to her daughter.

"We need to talk. Why do you want to go back to Republic City so soon? You're not fully recovered yet."

Korra sighed.

"I know. But I really think it'll help me to be back with Asami and the guys. I'll be extra careful, I promise."

"I know you will," her mother hugged her close. "I just don't want your recovery compromised because you did something you weren't ready for. I really think you need to stay home for a few more weeks."

"Mom, I'll be fine," Korra tried to convince her. "You know Tenzin and Pema will watch out for me. And my siblings and friends will make sure I follow any orders you give me to a T."

Senna smiled a little at the last statement.

"I know they would. It's just that…" her voice trailed off as she blinked back sudden tears. "…there's always been someone else taking care of you. We only got five years with you. Then it was Katara and then Tenzin. Don't get me wrong, little one, I never wanted you to go through everything you've been through in the last year. But its' been nice having you home again."

"I love you guys too," Korra assured her mother. "I'll be back. I promise."

"I want you to think about this very carefully," her mother advised.

"I have thought about it," Korra insisted, "I want to go back."

Senna sighed.

"All right. Let me talk to your father. I love you," she gave Korra a hug, stood and left the room.

"I'm not changing my mind!" Korra called after her mother's retreating back. Heaving a sigh, the nineteen-year-old airbended herself into her chair. She was about to leave the room when her bedroom door burst open, revealing Ikki. Korra had a feeling her little sister had been eavesdropping on part of the conversation. The wide smile on her face confirmed the Avatar's suspicions.

"Korra! Are you really coming back home with us next Friday?"

"Yes and no," Korra replied.

Ikki's smile faded slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm coming back with you, but the girls and I are only staying on the island for the week. We're probably moving in with Asami next Monday. At least until I can get a place of my own."

"Oh," Ikki frowned. "Can I still help you walk?"

Korra smiled. She reached out and ruffled Ikki's hair.

"Of course. I'm gonna need your help even more when we go back home."

Ikki's smile grew once again. She hugged Korra, receiving one in return.

"Are you gonna tell Leilani about this?" She asked.

"Of course I am," Korra replied. She was about to say something else when the for mentioned pre-teen entered the room.

"Talk to me about what?" she set down a drawing on Korra's desk and turned to face both Korra and Ikki.

It took all of Ikki's self-control not to blurt out the news. The eight-year-old left the room, giving Korra and Leilani some privacy.

"What's going on?" Leilani frowned.

Korra sighed as she tried to find the right words to explain the change that would take place in two weeks' time.

"Come sit next to me," she motioned the girl over to her.

Leilani did so, her expression one of uncertainty.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No," Korra replied. "I just want to talk to you about something."

"What?" Leilani asked.

"We're leaving the palace next week. We're going to stay on air temple island for the week. When Tenzin and my siblings go back, we're going with them."

"Okay," Leilani nodded. She stood and turned towards the door. "Is it okay if I go finish the painting I was working on?"

"IN a minute. Are you okay with this?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leilani replied. She tried to keep the tremble out of her voice as she spoke. She realized she failed when she heard Korra address her a minute later.

"Lani, come here," she gently beckoned.

Leilani turned around and walked back over to Korra. She raised her eyebrows when she heard Korra call her by the shortened version of her name, but didn't comment on it. The truth was, it sounded nice coming from Korra. When Korra had used it just now, Leilani could hear the love in her voice, just like when her own mother had called her it. Getting closer, she felt Korra reach out and pull her in for a hug.

"What's going on?" Korra asked. She ran a hand through Leilani's hair.

"Ya-you're not gonna…never mind."

"Lani, you can talk to me. It's okay," Korra coaxed.

Leilani sighed. She glanced down, but soon found herself locking eyes with Korra. She looked away as sudden tears welled up.

"You're not gonna dump me when we get there, are you?" she held her breath, not sure how Korra would react. She soon felt Korra's hold on her tighten. Leilani recognized the love in Korra's embrace, so she didn't fight it.

"Of course not! Lani, listen to me. You're a part of this family. We all care about you. My parents, Tenzin, the girls, Meelo. But me especially," she kissed Leilani's head as she held her close. "I would never do that to you. I promise."

Leilani sighed with relief. Even as she tried to hold them back, the tears came.

"Shh, shh, I have you. Sweetheart, talk to me," Korra gently encouraged.

"I…I was dumped by two families after we moved two years ago," the pre-teen explained. "…they left me at a store and just drove away."

Korra fought back tears of her own at this point. She pushed the anger towards those people to the backburner and concentrated on the crying girl in her arms.

"Lani, I would never do that to you. There might be times I have to leave you like when I go to therapy or meetings, but you will always be with someone you know and like and I will do my best to always come back safe and sound."

"Okay," Leilani softly said. "I want you to know something. You can talk to me about anything."

"It's hard," Leilani admitted as she calmed down.

"I know, but I'll help you. So will my Mom and Dad and the girls."

"Thanks," Leilani managed a small smile through her remaining tears.

"You're welcome. But no thanks needed. That's what family does for one another," with that, Korra continued to hold Leilani close, thankful the girl had let her in.

**

Meanwhile, down the hallway, Senna was filling Tonraq in on everything that had happened.

"Korra wants to what?" her husband asked.

"She wants to go back to Republic City when Tenzin and the kids go back next week," Senna explained.

"I hope you told her it was too soon," her husband locked eyes with his wife.

Senna hesitated.

"I tried to, but you know how Korra is. She insisted she wanted to do this. I did tell her we had to discuss it-you and me."

Tonraq nodded. He sighed. He wanted to say there was no way he was letting Korra leave a day, let alone a week before she was ready. But a part of him knew that wouldn't work. First of all, Korra was eighteen. Secondly, he knew deep down that she could take care of herself despite the setbacks she had been through. Heaving a sigh, he said, "We can't stop her. But we can make sure there are some conditions set."

"I already told her that," Senna affirmed. "I don't want her to leave this soon either. Tonraq, it terrifies me to think she could get hurt all over again and her recovery pushed back in a moment of bad judgment. But I also know we can't protect her forever. Even though I want to do that very thing. She's smart and very capable. I'm going to miss her though…" Senna's voice trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't long before tears streamed from beneath them.

Tonraq reached his arms out and pulled her in for a hug.

"Shh, Senna, it's okay. I'm going to miss her too. I'm just as worried as you are. But we have to have faith in Korra. She can do this." A question came to him as he sat there, comforting his distraught wife. "What brought this up?"

"What do you mean?" Senna sniffed back more tears as she got comfortable in Tonraq's loving embrace.

"Did she tell you why she wants to leave so suddenly?" he clarified.

Senna thought for a minute before shaking her head.

"No. I asked her, but she didn't give me a straight forward answer."

"I would like to know before we okay anything," Tonraq decided. "She still hasn't opened up about whatever's been bothering her for the past few days."

"I know. I'll try to get her to talk to me tonight after dinner," Senna decided. She hoped KOrra would let her in this time.

Later that night, Korra found herself sitting in a seat at the mover plex, her head resting against her mother's right shoulder. She was waiting for the mover to start. She really didn't care about it at this point. She had had a bad day at therapy and she just wanted to sleep. The therapy itself had gone fine. But now Korra's efforts were being rewarded by stabbing pain racing up her legs. Her mother had given her a mild painkiller and suggested she take a nap. Korra did so, feeling a little better when she awoke two hours later. When the subject of the trip to the mover plex had come up, Jinora, Ikki and Leilani were very excited as was Meelo. Seeing how tired KOrra still looked, Senna assured her she could stay home. She had even volunteered to stay with her, but Korra said she would be okay and she wanted to go.

As Korra listened to her sisters and Leilani try to decide what to eat first, she tried to block out the argument between Ikki and Meelo. Feeling Asami comb a hand through her hair, she relaxed a little. She soon felt a smaller hand touch her right arm.

"Korra?" Leilani's gentle, slightly uncertain tone met her ears.

"Hmmm?" Korra mumbled.

"Are you okay?" The eleven-year-old asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. She reached out her free hand and squeezed Leilani's right one.

"Is it okay if I sit next to you?" The girl asked.

"Of course," Korra replied.

Leilani smiled and made herself comfortable.

Pretty soon, the mover started. It was about some animals trying to find their way back home to their Human owners. Another company in the earth kingdom had started making movers, giving Varrick some competition. While Varrick's movers were adventure and romance, the second company titled Rainbow Star Entertainment was all about family friendly movers.

As Korra felt her mother kiss her head, she closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was in dreamland…

*****

Korra's eyes opened a little while later as she felt the sudden sensation of being lifted up. She started to struggle, but stopped the minute she heard a familiar male voice assure her.

"Korra, its okay, sweetheart. I'm taking you up to bed," her father's gentle confident voice met her ears.

"Did I…I miss the mover?" she mumbled. She nestled against her father's chest, breathing in the familiar scent of her home.

"Yeah. Leilani will tell you all about it. She loved it," he informed her.

Korra nodded. Feeling herself being lowered onto her bed, she let her father tuck her in. As the physical contact broke, she reached her hand out for his.

"Princess, it's okay. I'm not leaving you," her father sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it.

Korra winced as pain travelled up her legs, causing her father to glance down at her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think the painkiller Mom gave me is wearing off," she revealed through painful breaths.

"Okay. Once you're settled, I'll go and ask her when you can have another one."

"Can you ask her if I can have a sedative? Therapy was really hard today," Korra admitted.

Tonraq sighed.

"That's not a reason to want a sedative," he countered. "Your Mom told me you want to go back to Republic City. What brought this up?"

Korra felt her heart pounding in her chest. Thinking as quickly as she could with the remaining painkiller in her system, she said, "It's the best thing for everyone. Safer if I…" her voice trailed off as she hissed in pain.

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asked. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"You'll be mad if you…" Korra's sentence was interrupted by another bout of pain. She squeezed her father's hand as it increased.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's take care of one thing at a time. I'll be right back," with that, he extracted his hand from his daughter's grip, stood and left the room.

While Korra waited for her father to return, she tried her best to think of how to dodge his questions. She really didn't want to tell him the truth. She couldn't. Now was definitely not the right time. The question was, when would the right time be?


	74. Chapter 74

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 74

Meanwhile, Tonraq found Senna reading in the family room.

"Hey," she smiled when she saw him enter the room. Her smile faded when she saw the concerned expression on his face. "What's going on?"

"Korra's in a lot of pain. When did you give her the painkiller?"

Senna thought for a minute.

"An hour before dinner. She can have another one in a half an hour," she concluded.

Tonraq sighed.

"I tried to talk to her about why she wants to leave."

"And?" Senna prompted.

"She said it was for the best. She said something about it being safer for everyone. I don't understand it," he sighed in frustration.

"We'll try to figure this out later. Right now, you need to go back with Korra. Let her know what I just told you and I'll be in to check on her in a few minutes."

"Okay," Tonraq kissed Senna on the cheek, stood and went back to Korra's room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he placed his hand on her right shoulder. "I'm back, sweetie. I just talked to your Mom."

"Dad, it hurts!" Korra cried. She never normally admitted when she was hurting, especially with her father. But this was getting bad.

"She told me you can have more braizine in thirty minutes." Tonraq informed her.

Korra gritted her teeth in response. She reached her hand out and her father gave her what she needed. She soon felt him land a kiss to her forehead.

"Just try to sleep, sweetheart," he gently advised.

"I can't!" she tearfully confessed. Glancing at her door she asked, Wha-where's Mom?"

"She'll be up in a few minutes," her father comforted.

"Okay," Korra was about to say more when an especially bad stab of pain hit her legs. She squeezed her father's hand hard in response.

"I know, princess, I know," he soothed. It was breaking his heart to see his little girl in so much pain. He wished he could do something to help her.

"Where's Leilani?" Korra asked.

"She's fast asleep," he replied.

Korra continued to squeeze her father's hand as more pain surged. She was about to say something when she suddenly felt tired. Letting her eyes close, she was asleep soon afterwards.

Just then, the door to Korra's room opened and Senna joined them. She frowned in worry as her cyan eyes landed upon their daughter. She sat down on Korra's left. Reaching out, she ran a hand through Korra's chestnut brown hair.

Turning to Tonraq, she asked, "So she fell asleep?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Was she still hurting before she drifted off?" Senna inquired.

"Uh-huh," her husband replied.

Senna sighed.

"I'll see how she is when she wakes up. If she needs some more braizine, I'll give it to her."

"She wants another sedative," Tonraq informed his wife.

Senna shook her head.

"I'm not giving her that. I have a feeling she wants one to block out whatever emotional pain she's in. She needs to talk to us. I'll tell her that myself if she asks me for one."

"I agree," her husband rested his right hand on his wife's shoulder. He winced slightly at the pressure, making Senna glance at him in concern.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tonraq tried to convince her.

Senna shook her head.

"Tonraq…" she warned. The look she was giving him told him she knew he was lying.

The southern chief sighed in defeat. He slowly extended his right hand to his wife.

Senna gently examined it. She frowned when she felt Tonraq try to pull out of her gentle grasp.

"Honey, I'm sorry. It looks like you sprained it. What happened?" with that, she gently let go. Drawing water from a cup on Korra's nightstand, she healed her husband's injury.

"Korra was in a lot of pain and she was holding my hand. I think she might have squeezed it harder than she meant to," he admitted.

Senna nodded.

"How does that feel?"

"Better. Thanks," he smiled gratefully up at her before pulling her in for a kiss.

"You're welcome," she replied as they pulled away.

Just then, Korra started to thrash and whimper.

Senna turned her attention to her daughter and attempted to calm her down before she hurt herself.

"Shh, Korra, it's okay. You're not alone. Daddy and I are here with you. You're okay…" she rested her hand against her daughter's right cheek and left it there, hoping it would calm the eighteen-year-old.

"No!" Korra cried as she tried to escape the nightmare she was trapped in. "No! Dad! Dad!" her voice broke as tears streamed from beneath her eyes.

"Little one, it's okay," Senna reached over and gently lifted Korra into her arms. She settled her in her lap and started running a hand through her hair. Leaning down, she started whispering in her left ear. "Little one, it's okay, you're safe. We're both right here with you…" At the exact moment before Senna straightened up again, Korra lashed out blindly. She managed to hit her mother in the face.

Tonraq took action immediately. Swiftly but carefully, he reached down and transferred Korra to his own lap. He started coaxing her to wake up, assuring her all the while. Glancing up he frowned when he saw Senna attempting to heal herself.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Senna assured him. "I know Korra didn't mean to do it. When she wakes up, under no circumstances are you to yell at her."

"That wasn't even a thought," Tonraq assured his wife.

Senna nodded.

"I'm not saying let her get away with things, but she didn't know what she was doing."

"I know," Tonraq gazed down just as Korra started to stir.

"Dad?" she asked as her eyes opened fully.

"I'm here, sweetheart," her father assured her, "I have you."

Korra relaxed a little as she felt her father's arms around her. Gazing over to her left, she frowned when she saw the mark on her mother's cheek. It was then that something clicked in her brain. "Damn it! Mom, I'm sorry," she said softly, matching her mother's usual tone perfectly. She let her gaze travel to the floor as tears of shame welled up. She soon felt a gentle hand cup her chin and tilt it upwards. She tried to pull away, but her mother was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be.

"Little one, look at me," her mother's voice was gentle when she spoke, making Korra feel even guiltier. "It's okay," Senna assured her.

Korra did so after a few minutes.

"That's it," her mother comforted, "good girl. I don't blame you. It was an accident."

"See? This is exactly why I have to leave!" Korra loudly revealed. "I keep hurting everyone I Love. I never meant to do that to you," she turned away and blinked hard as tears threatened to fall. Turning back to face her mother, she exclaimed, "Mom…I…I hate this!" With those words, the tears came steady and fast down her tan cheeks.

Senna reached her arms out and Tonraq handed their daughter over to her. Taking her gently into her embrace, the older waterbender hugged the eighteen-year-old close while stroking her hair. She encouraged her to cry, knowing she had to get it out of her system.

"Korra, you're going to get through this," her mother assured her, "we're going to help you. We love you so much."

"I love you guys too," Korra tearfully replied. She closed her eyes as more tears came.

"Honey, leaving is not the answer," her mother tried to impart. "Please, talk to us."

"I can't," Korra whispered. She let out another sob, breaking both of her parent's hearts. As she started calming down, she squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face against her mother's right shoulder. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep in one of the safest places she knew.

"We really need to figure this out and fast. We also need to watch her," Senna glanced up at her husband, "the next few weeks are going to be harder on her than anything else she's gone through in the last year."

"I know," Tonraq sighed.

"I wish I could just heal her," Senna squeezed her eyes shut as tears came.

"Honey, we're doing everything we can," her husband assured her. "Don't beat yourself up. Korra knows you can't heal everything."

Senna nodded as a few tears leaked from beneath her eyes. She hated seeing her daughter going through this.

"I know. It's just hard to see her like this," she whispered.

Tonraq nodded in agreement. He rested a hand on his wife's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. They stayed that way for the next five minutes. Each of them praying they could find a way to help their daughter down the long road she would have to travel.

******

Korra's eyes opened a few hours later. The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in her mother's safe embrace. She glanced around and sighed with relief when she saw her father sitting next to her bed.

"Hey, princess," he greeted her. "Did you sleep okay?"

Korra nodded. She reached out her hand for his and he gave her what she needed without a second thought. But a few minutes later, her hand started to shake. This caused her to lose her grip. Turning away, she felt a new set of tears welling up. She hated this! She hadn't cried this much in a long time. As she let out a painful sob, she suddenly felt her father pull her into his arms. Not having the energy to fight, Korra allowed him to hold her, resting her head against his chest as more tears came.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart, it's okay, it's okay…that's my girl…" Tonraq ran a hand through his daughter's hair, hoping to bring her a sense of comfort. He wished Senna were there. She was always able to calm Korra down in the past. He knew he could help her as well, but at times like these, Senna was better at the job.

"No it's not!" Korra tearfully contradicted him. "I couldn't even hug Mom! I just want to be myself again!"

Tonraq felt his heart break in two. He wanted nothing more than to heal Korra right then and there, but he knew he couldn't.

"Sweetheart, you're going to get better. You've already made progress. Your mother and I are so proud of you."

"Dad, you shouldn't be!" Korra shouted through her tears.

Tonraq was taken aback.

"Why don't you think we should be proud of you?" he asked.

"Never mind," she whispered. "Forget I said anything."

"Korra, please, talk to me. What's going on?" her father inquired.

"Nothing," she replied.

Heaving a sigh, TOnraq felt Korra relax in his embrace although she was still crying. In that moment, Tonraq realized he was doing a pretty good job of comforting her. The sound of Korra's tearful voice broke him out of his thoughts a minute later.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" she cried suddenly.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for," Tonraq assured her.

Korra glanced up at him, tears still streaming down her face. As cyan eyes met cobalt ones, she looked away in shame.

"I should have fought harder!"

"You fought as hard as you could," her father bent down and kissed the top of her head. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve what happened to you. I want you to know that. Your mother would be telling you the same thing if she were here with us. She'll be back in a few minutes. She went to get something to eat."

Korra nodded as she let out another sob. She clung to her father the best she could as she continued to cry all of her fear and frustration out.

"It's okay, honey. I have you. You're safe, princess. Like I told you in the hospital, I'm here for you. I'll do whatever it takes to help you recover. The same goes for your Mom."

"I know," Korra whispered as she choked back another sob. "I want…" her voice trailed off as more tears came.

"What? What do you need?" her father gently asked.

"Nothing," Korra mumbled.

"Sweetheart, what do you need? It's okay," her father assured her.

"It's gonna sound really bad," Korra insisted as she sniffed back more tears.

"Sweetie, what is it?" her father insisted.

Korra sighed as she answered his question.

"I want…I want Mom," she mumbled.

"She'll be back soon," her father assured her.

Korra nodded as another sob escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for wanting your Mom," her father ran a hand through her hair, "we both are going to help you through this. You have a right to request whichever one of us you want at this point."

Korra shook her head.

"But you came to help me. You almost…almost died! You were with me after the battle and I turn around and…" her voice trailed off as she started to cough.

"Korra, it's okay. I promise. You didn't hurt my feelings. Here, sip at this," Tonraq held a cup of water to her lips.

Korra took a few sips before it got to be too much.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive," her father replied.

Korra tried to calm down as her father's words sunk in. She was glad he wasn't upset or felt like she was choosing her mother over him. As she continued to calm down, her eyes closed. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep once again…


	75. Chapter 75

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 75

The next time Korra awoke, it was early in the morning. As she got her Barings, she discovered she was in her mother's arms. She could hear her humming and feel her hand combing through her hair. She stayed silent as the comforting touch and familiar sound washed over her. As she was drifting back to sleep, someone knocked on the door of her room at the exact moment a ripple of pain caused her to grit her teeth in frustration. If only it would go away.

"Little one, it's okay. You're safe," her mother assured her. Then to whoever was at the door she said, Who is it?"

The door opened and Leilani entered.

"Senna, is it okay if I come in. I want to check on Korra."

"It's more than okay, sweetie," Senna smiled at the eleven-year-old. Leilani walked over to the bed, sitting next to Senna. She frowned down at Korra.

"Is Korra going to be okay?"

"In time," Senna replied.

Leilani nodded. She reached out and rested her hand over Korra's right one.

Korra's eyes opened at that point. She let out a whimper as a few tears coursed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" her mother asked.

"It hurts!" Korra cried.

"Okay," with that, Senna gently laid Korra on the bed and went to get something out of a bag. Coming back over to where Korra was lying, she injected some medicine into her daughter's right shoulder.

Korra winced, but that was it. She relaxed a few minutes later as the pain killer started taking effect. She was still crying a little, but her body was starting to relax. She glanced over at Leilani as she felt the contact between them.

"Hey Lani," she whispered.

"Hey. Do you feel better?" Leilani gently hugged her.

"A little," Korra replied.

The Pre-teen sighed with relief. She turned her attention to Senna.

"Will we still see you after we go to Tenzin's?"

Senna shot Korra a look before answering Leilani's question.

"Of course. You'll come to visit and we'll come to visit you too," she gave the girl a one armed hug.

"If you wanna get something to eat, I can stay with Korra."

"Are you sure?" Senna asked.

Leilani nodded.

Senna turned to her daughter.

"Little one, is that okay with you? I'll be right back."

Korra nodded.

"Mom, take your time. I'll be fine. The medicine you gave me will probably put me out for a few hours."

"I'll come and get you if she needs you," Leilani assured her.

"Okay," Senna gave Korra a kiss, told her she loved her and left the room.

Seeing the concerned look on Leilani's face, Korra hastened to assure her.

"Lani, I'll be okay. Nothing's going to change just because we're going to live in Republic City. We'll still visit my parents.""

Leilani frowned.

"Okay," she still looked uncertain.

"You'll see. It'll be okay," Korra assured her.

"Just try and sleep," Leilani encouraged, "I'm right here."

"Okay," Korra closed her eyes and was out shortly afterwards.

*****

An hour later, Tonraq entered his daughter's room. He smiled when he saw Leilani holding Korra's right hand while the nineteen-year-old slept.

Leilani glanced up at the noise. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Tonraq instead of Senna.

"Senna's taking care of Sienna," Tonraq explained. "I told her I'd check on Korra."

"Okay. She fell asleep a few minutes after her Mom left," Leilani reported.

Tonraq nodded.

"I want to thank you for what you're doing for her."

"She helped me. It's my turn to help her."

"Why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat? I'll watch Korra."

Leilani looked a little reluctant, but finally nodded. Slipping her hand out of Korra's, she whispered to her that she would be back, stood and left the room.

"I wish you'd talk to us," Tonraq said to his sleeping daughter, "we just want to help you." He heaved a sigh as he watched Korra sleep. He prayed she was having sweet dreams for once.

*******

Korra shot up in bed a few hours later, shaking. She swallowed hard as a feeling of nausea swept over her. She could tell the painkiller was wearing off. She gritted her teeth as the pain renewed. Letting out a fearful scream, she let the tears fall. She could tell the day had officially begun by the sunlight streaming into her window. She also heard Ikki and Meelo's happy laughter as they played outside.

"Korra? You're okay, sweetheart," a familiar female voice addressed her to her right. "You're not alone. I'm here with you."

"Mom," Korra gasped as more tears came. She soon felt her mother pull her into her arms. Burying her face in her mother's chest, Korra continued to sob. She squeezed her eyes shut as images of her nightmare flashed before her mind's eye. Pulling her mind to the present, she tried to concentrate on her mother's voice and her hand combing through her brown tresses. She managed to calm herself down, even though she was still crying. Swallowing hard once again, she tried to ignore the sick feeling making her stomach churn.

"Shh, little one, I have you," her mother comforted. "Do you want some water?"

"No," Korra answered. She started as her mother adjusted herself. "Mom, please, don't let go!"

"I won't, I promise," her mother's heart was breaking for her little girl. She hated seeing her in so much emotional pain. "That's my girl…" she kissed Korra on the cheek and rubbed her back in slow circles. "Are you sure you don't want any water?"

"I'm positive," Korra answered.

"Okay," her mother hugged her close as she continued to run a hand through her hair.

As more pain surged, Korra let out a whimper.

"Honey, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing. I can tell you're hurting."

"I felt sick a few minutes ago, but I'm okay now," Korra revealed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Korra insisted.

"Okay," her mother continued to hold her for the next ten minutes. Once Korra was calm again, Senna gently laid her back down. She sat down next to her daughter and continued running a hand through her hair. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Korra replied.

"You know I can't give you anything unless you eat," her mother reminded her.

"I know," Korra sighed.

"Will you try to eat a little something for me?" Senna bargained.

"Fine," Korra sighed.

Senna raised her eyebrows.

"I'll be right back," with that, she left the room. Returning a few minutes later, she set a tray across Korra's legs.

Korra glanced down at the food, then back up at her mother.

"You don't have to eat all of it," her mother assured her.

Korra nodded. She picked up the fork and stabbed apiece of pancake. She ate half of the meal before pushing the tray away.

"I'm done," she announced.

Senna nodded. She set the tray aside and resumed running a hand through Korra's hair.

"Do you want to spend some time outside? It's pretty warm. We could go on your balcony for a little while. The kids are playing in the back. Ikki and Meelo are having a snowman building contest. Also, I want to tell you a true story."

"I guess," Korra considered. She allowed her mother to lift her and set her in her chair. Once they were outside, Korra trained her eyes on her siblings playing down below. The sound of her mother addressing her brought the young adult out of her reverie.

"I do know what you're going through. I've had PTSD ever since I was a little girl," her mother started.

Korra nodded without looking up.

"Katara taught me that the best way to help it is letting someone in. It took me two years before I could fully trust your father. And even after that we still had some bumps in the road."

"Two years?" Korra asked.

"Yes," her mother confirmed. "I give your father a lot of credit. I would always push him away after I had a nightmare, afraid to let him in. But he stuck by me. Even if I wouldn't let him touch me, he would just sit there and talk to me until I calmed down. Then with my permission, he would hold me until I fell back to sleep. I felt so safe whenever he did that. It was like nothing could hurt me as long as I was with him. I remember when I first became pregnant with you, I was terrified. I was scared I wouldn't be able to break the cycle of abuse. I was scared I wouldn't be a good mother."

"You're incredible," Korra sincerely commented.

"Thanks, little one. You're sweet. I know I'm not perfect, nobody is. But it means a lot to me that you think I'm doing a good job."

Korra reached out and grabbed her mother's hand.

"You're doing a wonderful job," she affirmed.

Senna gently squeezed Korra's hand.

"Anyway, most of all, I was afraid to tell your father. So I hid the news and my feelings and fear for four months. I even considered leaving him at one point. I thought it would be better than telling him the truth. After I finally told him, I was glad I hadn't gone through with leaving. If I had I would have been alone. And that's never the way to deal with pain and fear. When I finally told him, I was so relieved. He wasn't mad as I feared he would be. He was happy. The best part was, he was supportive and understanding about it. After that, I hardly kept anything from him anymore. That's why our relationship is so strong now."

Korra wasn't even aware her hands had started to shake. All she knew was silent tears had started coursing down her cheeks during her mother's story. Now she was crying hard, even as she tried to keep her sobs in. As she felt her mother tighten her grip on their clasped hands, Korra jerked away.

"Hey, it's okay," her mother assured her. She reached out to pull Korra in for a hug, but her daughter backed away from her. "Korra? Little one, what's wrong? Please, talk to me."

Korra remained silent, even as a sob escaped her throat, followed by another one.

"I'll be right back," Korra tried to steady her voice, but she failed miserably as more tears fell. She turned her chair around, but her mother was faster. Getting in front of her, she knelt down to her level. Grabbing Korra's hands in hers once again, Senna locked eyes with her upset child.

"Korra, listen to me. I know you're scared. I know something's bothering you. It's been eating at you ever since that night. You don't have to face this alone, honey. Running isn't the answer. Please, let me help you. Talk to me…" Senna held her breath as a few tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She blinked them back. She had to be strong for Korra. She could fall apart later.

Korra glanced down at the ground as more tears blurred her vision. She wrenched her hands out of her mother's gentle grasp and pushed her away.

"You don't understand! If I tell you then…you'll…" her voice trailed off as she coughed in an effort to fight back more tears. Turning her chair around, she headed for the other side of the balcony. To her growing frustration, her chair wouldn't cooperate. Cursing inside, Korra braced herself and stood. Once she was on her feet, she headed for the far wall. She had barely taken a few steps when her legs gave out. Letting her body sink to the ground, she buried her face in her knees as another heart wrenching sob ripped from her throat. She was so distraught, she didn't even notice when her mother joined her. She felt her take her hands and knew she was crouching in front of her.

"Little one, there's nothing you can't tell me. I know what happened that night was frightening. I'm still having nightmares about it. It's okay to be scared. It's also okay to admit you need support to get through it. It's not a sign of weakness. What you did for me was brave. I'm very-" before she could finish her sentence, Korra interrupted her.

"You shouldn't be proud of me!"

""All right, you need to tell me what's going on right now. Now!" her mother emphasized, her voice firm. She locked eyes with her, letting her know she had to come clean.

Korra took a shaky breath as she gathered her thoughts together. She spoke a few minutes later, her voice shaking with pent up emotion and fear.

"I did something really awful and I was afraid you'd find out," she started.

"Honey, you never have to be afraid to come to either one of us, you know that," her mother reminded her. "What scared you?"

Korra choked back another sob as she continued to explain.

"I…I thought that…" her voice trailed off as more tears spilled over her cheeks. "…if you found out, you wouldn't be able to look at me the same way. That you would turn your back on me…that you would think I was a horrible person! And maybe you wouldn't love me anymore…I was just scared!"

"Korra, look at me, nothing-I repeat-nothing you do will ever make me and your father turn our backs on you in any way, shape or form. You're our little girl. We love you so much."

"I love you too," Korra whispered.

"What did you do? I need you to tell me. Does it have something to do with that guy holding me hostage?"

Korra nodded as she tried to catch her breath. She tried to avert her gaze, but her mother was faster.

"Sweet girl, look at me. I need you to look at me. I'm on your side."

It was hard, but Korra managed to make eye contact with her mother and keep it.

"That's my girl. What happened, honey?"

"When I saw him put the knife to your…I ha-had to do something, I…I saw there was a full moon, so I…I bloodbent him so he would let you go! Mom, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Korra was sobbing hard now, her breathing irregular.

"You need to take a deep breath," her mother gently instructed.

Korra tried, but it was hard. She succeeded after a second attempt.

"That's my girl. Again?"

Korra obeyed, even as more tears fell.

"I felt so bad afterwards! Like I was poisoned from the inside! I felt horrible!" she admitted. "I hated myself for doing that! I was scared you'd hate me if you guys found out!"

"Sweet girl, no. Never. We could never hate you. And you are NOT horrible," her mother tightened her hold on her out of love, "do you hear me? You are anything but. You're a very loving, compassionate and selfless person. You proved it four nights ago.

Korra nodded as she choked back another sob. She clung to her mother as though her world was crashing down around her.

"Sweetie, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I am proud of you for telling me. I know it was hard. Is that the reason you want to go back to Republic City so soon?"

Korra nodded as she let out another sob.

"If I left, it wouldn't hurt the same way as if you found out and asked me to go, but I was wrong! It hurts! It really hurts!" she lost her breath for a minute and swallowed hard, her stomach lurching dangerously.

"My sweet girl…your father and I would NEVER ask you to leave, no matter what you've done. Do you hear me? Never. Shh, shh, just cry it out, it's okay…" with that, Senna continued to hold Korra as her daughter's emotions irrupted out of her. "I love you so much. That will never change…"

"Ba-but I…" Korra started, but stopped as she felt her mother stroking her hair.

"Never," her mother emphasized. "There is nothing you could do that would make us not love you. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh," Korra said before swallowing hard again. She tried to pull away, but her mother wouldn't let her go.

"Korra, you're okay. You're safe. It's okay," her mother comforted.

"Mom, I…I feel like I have to…" she jerked free a minute later. No sooner had she done that, she doubled over, throwing up. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder, steadying her as she lost the contents of her stomach.

"That's it, just get it up, it's okay…" her mother soothed.

Korra obeyed, ridding her body of more of her meager dinner and breakfast. Once she was done, she collapsed in her mother's arms, shaking from the nausea and residual emotion.

"Mom, I feel terrible!" she whimpered as her mother picked her up and carried her back into the palace.

"I know, sweetie. I'm going to take care of you. Let's get you back in bed," Senna kissed her daughter's cheek as she tucked her back in. She frowned when she felt the heat. Leaving for a minute or two, she returned with a thermometer, bucket and a cup of water. Setting everything down on the nightstand, Senna stuck the thermometer in Korra's mouth. Once it beeped, she checked it.

"How bad is it?" Korra softly asked.

"It's up there," her mother reported. She produced a syringe and gave Korra some fever reducer. Once that was done, she sat down next to her and started combing a hand through her hair.

Korra moved closer to her mother and laid her head in her lap. Closing her eyes, she started to relax. Now that the truth was out, she felt like a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Just try to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Korra mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

When she was sure Korra was asleep, Senna let her own tears fall. She felt like her heart had shattered when Korra had finally told her the truth.

"Senna?"

Glancing up, Senna turned away as more tears came.

"What's wrong?" Tonraq was at her side in seconds. Sitting next to her, he wrapped an arm around her. Kissing the top of her head, he felt her shaking. "Hey, hey, talk to me."

"Sha-she, KOrra…she thought we wouldn't love her anymore if we found out what she did. She was so scared! She actually thought we would kick her out if we knew what she had to do that night…" Senna let out a soft sob, followed by another and another.

"We would never do that!" Tonraq was taken aback by his wife's words.

"Shh!" Senna indicated Korra who was still asleep with her head in her lap. "I know. But that's what she was so afraid of. That's why she wanted to leave."

Tonraq sighed. He bent down and planted a kiss on their daughter's forehead.

"Senna, she's burning up," he informed her.

"I know. I gave her some fever reducer. She vomited out on the balcony. Everything just caught up with her."

"So what happened? What did she do that she thought she couldn't tell us?" Tonraq inquired.

"She…she bloodbended the person who had me hostage," Senna revealed.

Tonraq gasped. He recovered quickly as he grasped the circumstances Korra had dealt with that night.

"That was quick thinking," he commented.

Senna nodded.

"We need to keep an eye on her. While she was telling me everything, she mentioned she was a horrible person for what she had to do. We can't let this eat her up inside. We need to help her not let this define her."

"I agree," her husband sighed. He leaned in and kissed Senna on the cheek. "I love you. I Love you both more than anything else in this world."

"We love you too," Senna assured him. She returned the kiss before resuming keeping Korra calm. Glancing down at their daughter, she prayed Korra would be okay. Little did the couple know how long the next few days would be…


	76. Chapter 76

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 76

Over the next two weeks, Korra tried her best to take what her parents had told her to heart. Despite their assurances as well as a talk with Katara, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something horrible the night her mother had been held at knife point. In spite of her slow emotional recovery, Korra tried her best to get back to a semblance of normalcy for Leilani and Sienna's sakes. They both needed her to be fully present in their lives.

Korra sighed as she stared out the window. She was sitting in the family room with Sienna in her lap. She was making an effort to spend more time with her as well as Leilani.

"I know you love me no matter what I do," Korra glanced down at her daughter, who was happily playing with her mother's fingers.

Sienna glanced up and locked identical eyes with her mother. She stared at her.

"What? What's up, my sweet girl?" Korra cooed at her. Then on a whim she asked, "Can you say Mama? Can you say, Mama?"

Sienna continued to stare at her mother before babbling in baby talk.

Korra grinned.

"You'll say it when you're ready. Let's get you ready for your nap," with that, she kissed her cheek and ran a hand through her fast growing hair. "I love you so much, Sienna. So does your sister and your aunts and Grandma-ma and Grandpa. But I love you most of all." She was about to tuck her daughter in when someone else joined them.

"I was wondering when you were going to give into the fact of Leilani joining our family," a soft, familiar female voice stated from the doorway.

Korra glanced up and locked identical eyes with her mother. She tried to mock glare at her, but she couldn't do it.

"How long were you standing there?" she inquired.

Senna smiled gently as she joined her daughter.

"Long enough. Leilani needs a home. But more importantly, she needs a mother. And she seems to have picked you."

"How do you know?" Korra ventured.

"Because you're the first person she goes to when something's wrong. You're the one she turned to when she had a stomachache the first time she was with us. It was your name she yelled after she had that nightmare last night. It was you she was counting on to protect her and keep her safe. That says a lot, sweetie."

"I don't know anything about taking care of a pre-teen," Korra admitted.

"You'll learn. Fortunately, Leilani is quiet and a good listener for the most part," her mother assured her.

"What if I make mistakes? She's already had so much pain in her life."

"I know," her mother put a hand on her right shoulder, "you'll fix them. Leilani will know your mistakes are ones made because you're trying to do the best for her, not hurt her. There's a difference. Your father and I will help you out while you're here."

"Thanks," Korra managed a tiny smile for her mother.

"No thanks needed. And you forget. You have Asami to help you as well."

Korra nodded. She didn't know how she had managed to forget her best friend in all of this.

"Do you want me to tuck Sienna in for her nap?" her mother offered.

"I can do it," Korra assured her. "Thanks for the offer," with that, she stood and went for the stairs. Getting to her daughter's room, she tucked the ten-month-old in her crib, made sure she was warm enough and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sienna. Mama loves you. I'll see you when you wake up." She stayed with her daughter until she fell asleep. Once Sienna was out, Korra left her room and went to find Leilani. She found her in the rec room, working on some type of project.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?"

Leilani glanced up and shook her head. She capped the marker she had been using and set it aside.

Korra wheeled herself up to the table and stopped on Leilani's left.

"What's up?" the pre-teen asked.

"Well I wanted to let you know we're not leaving my parents just yet. We're going to stay here for a little bit longer," she revealed.

"Are you serious?" Leilani smiled cautiously up at Korra.

"Yeah," Korra replied.

Leilani wrapped her arms around Korra's neck for a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Korra replied. After spending a little more time with Leilani, she let her get back to work on her art project.

Two hours later, Korra went to see if Sienna was up from her nap yet. She entered the room and went over to her daughter's crib. She found Sienna awake. She was staring out of the window while chewing on an ear of one of the teddy bears Jinora had given her.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you ready to get up?" Korra reached down and picked the infant up. She brought her over to the changing table and got her a fresh diaper. Once her daughter was changed, she picked her up and headed downstairs. Halfway down, Korra smiled as Sienna started to giggle. Entering the dining room, Korra found her siblings and Leilani helping her mother set the table.

"Hey, you two," Senna greeted both girls. She gave them each a hug and kissed Korra on the cheek.

"Hi Mom," Korra replied. She set Sienna in her high chair. She accepted the jar of baby food her father handed her. Setting it on Sienna's tray, she proceeded to feed her. Halfway through the meal, Korra got a surprise. She was about to feed Sienna another bite when her daughter blurted out, "Mama!"

Everyone in the room stopped talking at once. A minute or so of silence passed before Ikki broke it.

"YAY! Sienna talked! She said her first word!"

Korra smiled from ear to ear.

"Good girl! Aw, you're so smart! I'm so proud of you!" she put the spoon back in the container and took Sienna out of her high chair. Hugging her close, she kissed her cheek.

"Mama!" Sienna repeated before dissolving into giggles.

"That's right. Good girl," Korra praised.

"Awesome!" Leilani declared. "Way to go!"

Sienna giggled at all the attention.

Once everyone had settled down, Korra finished feeding her daughter. After getting her cleaned up, she gave her some toys to play with and went to eat her own lunch. Parking her wheelchair in between Leilani and Ikki, she couldn't stop grinning.

Ikki got an idea just then.

"Sienna. Sienna," once she got her niece's attention, she started her game. "Who's sitting next to me?" she pointed straight at Korra.

Sienna didn't hesitate.

"Mama!"

"Yes! That's right!" Ikki cheered.

Once the food was served, Ikki said the traditional water tribe blessing. After that, everyone dug in.

"This is delicious, Aunt Senna!" Ikki declared.

"It's really good," Jinora agreed.

Senna returned the grin.

"I'm glad you girls like it," she replied.

"Senna?" Leilani spoke up.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Senna turned her attention to the pre-teen.

"Since Korra and I are staying here, can we go to the store tomorrow and get the stuff to make that cake?"

"Sure," Senna smiled at her.

Ikki frowned. She put her fork down and turned to her eldest sister.

"You're not coming home with us?" she asked.

Korra shook her head.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I thought I was, but I need to stay here a little longer."

Ikki nodded. She frowned at Korra, stood and left the table.

"Ikki, wait!" Korra called after her little sister. She was about to go after her when Leilani spoke up.

"I-I thought Ikki knew we were staying," she glanced anxiously at Korra, "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Korra turned back and wheeled herself back to the pre-teen's side. She rested a hand on Leilani's right shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You're just excited and that's okay. I'll talk to Ikki and get everything straightened out."

"Are you sure?" Leilani's tone was uncertain.

"I'm sure," Korra replied. She gave the girl a small hug, which Leilani returned. Once Korra was sure Leilani would be okay, she turned to go after Ikki. She was almost to the door when Sienna called out, "Mama!"

"She'll be back," Leilani soothed. She went over to the high chair and tried to distract Sienna.

"Mama!" Sienna cried again before bursting into tears.

Sighing, Korra went over to her daughter's high chair. Gently, she pulled her out of it.

"Shh, shh, Sienna, it's okay. I'm right here. Come on, let's go talk to your aunt," with that, she left in the direction Ikki had gone. She found her sister in the room she was using. The nine-year-old was staring out of the window. As Korra got closer, she could see her shoulders shaking.

"Ikki?" she said tentatively.

"Go away!" Ikki cried.

"I can't. You're hurting and I want to help you feel better. I was going to tell you."

"When?" Ikki shot back. She turned around and glared at Korra.

"Today," Korra replied. "I need to get more help from Katara if I'm gonna walk permanently again."

"So I guess you don't need my help anymore," Ikki whispered.

"That's not true, " Korra wheeled herself closer. "You can still help me until you go back home on Friday. I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

Ikki locked eyes with Korra.

"Really? You mean it?" the eight-year-old asked.

"Yes," Korra replied. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

"I know," Ikki softly replied. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Korra assured her. She set Sienna down on the bed. Once she was sure her daughter wasn't going to move, she turned back to Ikki. Holding her arms out, she smiled gently at her. "Come here."

Ikki hesitated for a minute or so before obeying her heart. She let Korra hold her, relishing in the safety she felt whenever she was in her eldest sister's arms. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before KOrra pulled away.

"Are we okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ikki wiped at her eyes as a small smile spread across her face.

"I'm glad. I love you," Korra assured her.

"I love you too," Ikki replied.

"I have an idea," Korra's eyes lit up.

"What is it?" Ikki asked.

"After lunch, why don't we go for a ride on Naga?"

"Okay!" the nine-year-old agreed. With that, she led the way back to the dining room.

Korra scooped Sienna up and followed her sister out of the room.

When they got there, Korra explained her plans to her family. Jinora offered to watch her for Korra so she could spend time with Ikki.

"Thanks," Korra smiled at her.

"You're welcome," Jinora replied. She made a face at Sienna, getting the baby to giggle.

Just then, Tenzin got to his feet. He walked over to Ikki and hugged her.

"Did you two straighten everything out?" he eyed both of them in turn.

"Yeah," Korra replied. She took her place beside Leilani on her left. Once she was done eating and Ikki had finished, they left to take their ride.

"Do you wanna come, Lani?" Korra offered.

"No thanks. I wanna pick out the frosting for the cake tomorrow," she replied.

"Okay. See you guys later," with that, Korra lead the way out of the dining room.

"Be careful!" her mother called after them.

"We will!" Korra called back.

Before she knew it, she and Ikki were racing across the tundra on Naga. Both of them laughing and enjoying each other's company. Stopping a little ways away from the palace, Ikki helped Korra off of the polar bear dog. The two just leaned against Naga and relaxed.

"I like it out here," Ikki mused, "it's peaceful."

"Me too," her sister agreed. "I want to thank you for helping me."

"You're my sister. I want to help you get better. I love you," Ikki gave her a hug, which Korra returned.

"I love you too," Korra replied. She sighed as she took in the landscape all around them. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. They spent the next half an hour or so talking and just enjoying each other's company. Ikki tossed Naga's ball for her a few times while listening to Korra tell her a story about when she was little.

"All right, kiddo, I think it's time to head back," Korra stood, using Naga's saddle to steady herself. She slowly climbed aboard. Once Ikki was on, she commanded Naga to go.

"Okay," Ikki sighed. "I had fun."

"Me too," Korra smiled at her. Arriving back at the palace, Korra allowed Ikki to help her up the stairs. She rolled her eyes when she found her wheelchair waiting for her in the entry way. She had a feeling one of her parents or Tenzin had put it there. Sitting down in it, she wheeled herself into the hallway.

"I'm going to see what Leilani's up to," Korra informed Ikki, "do you wanna come with me?"

Ikki shook her head.

"I want to finish the painting I started," she replied.

"Okay," with that, Korra took off in the direction of the second floor. She smiled to herself as she approached Leilani's bedroom. She had really enjoyed her time with Ikki. She was glad she had been able to straighten things out with her little sister. She was going to miss her when they went home in a few days. Little did Korra know all of their lives were about to be turned upside down…


	77. Chapter 77

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 77

Entering the room, Korra frowned as a whimpering sound met her ears. Following it, her heart broke at the sight she found. Leilani was curled on the bathroom floor. From Korra's vantage point she could tell the girl was in pain.

"Lani? Sweet girl, what happened?"

Leilani glanced up at the sound of Korra's voice. She hissed in pain before answering her question.

"Korra…my stomach…hurts! I don't feel good!"

"Okay," Korra thought a minute. The space was too small for her to wheel herself into the bathroom. Hearing another whimper issue from Leilani's mouth spurred her into action. Standing while bracing herself against the arms of the chair, she made her way into the bathroom. Lowering herself to the ground, she rested a gentle hand on the pre-teen's right shoulder. "Lani, is it okay if I take a look? I'll be gentle."

Leilani locked eyes with the person she was starting to view as her mother and nodded.

"Uh-huh," she gasped.

Korra started the examination, trying to be as gentle as possible. She hated causing anyone she loved pain. And she was beginning to love Leilani as much as she loved Sienna.

"Let me know when I get to the spot where it's hurting," Korra instructed. With that, she continued to examine the girl. Reaching the middle of Leilani's stomach, she was rewarded by the pre-teen letting out a cry of pain. "Lani, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lani said through painful breaths. She suddenly swallowed hard. "Korra…" her voice trailed off as a sob escaped her lips.

"Shh, Lani, I'm gonna take care of you. When did this start?"

"A little while ago," Leilani replied. She swallowed hard once again. Trying to sit up, she was gently pushed back down by Korra.

"You need to lie down," Korra told her.

Lani shook her head and tried to sit up again.

"Sweetie, talk to me," Korra gently urged, "what's wrong?"

"I..I…I'm gonna throw up!" Lani whimpered.

Korra's heart was breaking for the eleven-year-old. She knew what it was like to feel sick. She also had a feeling this was the first time in a while that Lani had someone truly care about her.

"Okay, you need to let me help you," Korra put her arm around Lani and helped her steady herself as she gave into the nausea. She repeated the action twice more before finding some relief.

"It's okay, thatta girl. Just get it up," Korra encouraged.

Lani was crying softly by the time she was done, her face buried in Korra's right shoulder.

"Shh, shh, Lani, I have you, its okay. You'll feel better soon. Let's get you in bed."

"Will you stay with me?" Lani softly asked.

"Sure," Korra replied. With that, she gently lifted Lani into her arms. Using airbending, Korra made it back to her wheelchair. Once there, she set Lani down for a minute. After getting herself situated, Kora bent down and gently picked her back up. Tucking the eleven-year-old in bed, Korra pressed the back of her right hand to Lani's forehead. To her relief, she didn't feel too warm. "I'll be right back," Korra planted a soft kiss on Lani's forehead before straightening up and turning to leave. She returned shortly with a bottle of water and a basin. Setting both things on the nightstand, Korra climbed into bed next to Lani. Running a hand through her hair, she started to hum, hoping it would help Lani get some rest.

"Did you tell my Mom what was going on?" she asked.

"No," Leilani admitted. "My stomach started hurting a few minutes before you found me," she explained.

Korra nodded. She decided to save the talk about getting help from whoever was around for after Leilani felt better.

"Try to sleep," Korra encouraged.

"You won't leave me?" Lani asked.

"No," Korra replied.

"Thanks," she whispered as her eyes closed. She whimpered in pain before drifting into a troubled sleep.

"No thanks needed," Korra whispered, "I love you, Lani. Sweet dreams. I Hope you feel better," with that, she watched over the pre-teen as she slept.

A soft, gentle female voice made Korra turn her head.

"Is Lani okay?"

Korra glanced up to see her own mother in the doorway.

"No. She has a pretty bad stomachache. She threw up three times. Do you think it might be her body adjusting to eating normally again?"

"Maybe," her mother replied. She came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She kissed KOrra on the forehead before running a hand through Leilani's hair.

The girl stirred a little before letting out a small whimper. SHE moved closer to Korra and reached her right hand out.

"I'm here, Lani, its okay," Korra gave the pre-teen what she needed without a second thought.

"It's okay, honey. It's just me," Senna whispered.

Lani settled down a minute later.

"She really trusts you," Senna turned her attention to Korra.

"I know," Korra softly replied, matching her mother's tone perfectly. "I hope she's gonna be okay."

"She'll be fine," her mother assured her. "I'll come back to check on her in a little while. If you need me, I'll be in the dining room helping Ikki with her homework."

Korra nodded.

"Where's Tenzin?"

"He had to go to a world leader meeting, along with your father."

Korra smirked.

"I would have loved to go just to see Dad chew Raico out."

Senna play swatted Korra in the right arm. SHE made sure it was below her forearm.

"What?" Korra asked. She rubbed at the spot her mother had just swatted, but she was grinning.

Senna shook her head. She stood up and left the two of them alone.

*******

Lani awoke much later that night feeling worse. The minute her eyes opened, she knew she was going to throw up. Her stomach was still hurting as well. The weird thing was the pain was in a different spot.

"Korra?" Lani whimpered as more pain came.

"Shh, Lani, I'm right here. How do you feel?" Korra rested a hand on Lani's left shoulder.

"My stomach still hurts," Lani revealed. She was about to say something else when she suddenly heaved. As she started throwing up, she felt Korra slip something underneath of her chin. Once she was done, tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered.

"Shh, Lani, it's not your fault. You're not in trouble. I promise. But we need to get you cleaned up. Are you still feeling sick?"

"Yeah," Lani replied.

"Okay," Korra left the bucket where it was. It was breaking her heart to see the pre-teen like this.

Lani threw up twice more before finding some relief.

Once Korra was sure Lani's stomach had calmed for the moment, she picked her up and took her into the bathroom. She managed to get there without her wheelchair since it was relatively close by. Setting Lani on the floor, Korra filled the tub up with warm water. Once it was full, she helped Lani undress and gently set her in.

"Is your stomach still hurting in the same place?" Korra asked.

"No," Lani replied. "It's hurting somewhere else."

"Can you show me where?" Korra asked.

Lani pointed to the far right side.

Korra gasped. She tried to hide her worry, but Lani was faster.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Korra thought fast.

"Lani, do you know what an Appendix is?"

"No," she replied right before swallowing hard. She soon felt the bucket underneath of her chin again. Once her stomach relaxed, she turned her attention back to Korra.

"What is it?"

"Well it's something in your body that you really don't need," Korra began.

"Then why do I have one?" Lani asked.

Korra shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. We all have one. Anyway, I think yours might have to come out."

Lani shuddered. She knew what Korra meant and she didn't like the sound of this.

"I don't like hospitals," Lani softly revealed.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Korra asked.

Lani nodded as another stab of pain hit. She cried out, squeezing Korra's hand in the process. She frowned and locked eyes with her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Korra shook her head. She blinked back tears. Here Lani was sick and in pain, and yet she was worried she had hurt her.

"I don't like hospitals either," she revealed.

Lani gasped in surprise.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Lani sounded so scared, Korra wanted to say no. But she couldn't lie to her.

"I won't leave you until I have to. Then I'll be there when you wake up."

"Okay," Lani whispered.

"I know a doctor there. Her name is Lena. She's really nice," Korra assured her. "Let's get you out of the tub. I'll get you dressed and then I'll go get my Mom. I want her to examine you first. She's a healer."

"Okay."

Once Korra had helped Lani dress in comfortable pj's, she went to find her mother. Korra was fully aware she was pushing her walking quota for the day, but she didn't care. She found her mother in the dining room. She was helping Ikki with math.

"Mom?"

Senna glanced up at the sound of her daughter's slightly panicked tone. When she saw her standing there, she was about to admonish her, but stopped when she saw the look on her face.

"Korra! You're walking!" Ikki cheered. She stopped short when she saw the worry in her sister's eyes.

Senna frowned.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she inquired.

"It's Lani. I think she has Appendicitis. Can you examine her?"

"Of course. Ikki, why don't you try to do the next two problems on your own. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," Ikki replied. "Will Leilani be okay?"

"Yes," Senna assured her. With that, she went to Korra's side and followed her back to Leilani's room.

"Lani, we're back," Korra announced. She went over to the bed and sat down next to the pre-teen. She let Lani squeeze her hand as her mother started examining her.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," Senna soothed.

Lani nodded.

It didn't take long for Senna to come to the same conclusion as her daughter.

"I think you might be right, little one. We need to get Lani examined by Katara before we take her all the way to Republic city. We'll take her to the clinic."

"Okay," Korra agreed. She caught the sudden stern look her mother gave her and nodded reluctantly. "All right, I'll use the stupid chair."

"Good girl," her mother raised her eyebrows at Korra's choice of adjective. Regardless, she kissed her before going to tell Tonraq what was going on.

******

Before Lani knew it, she was lying on a bed in the water tribe clinic. She had had a picture of her stomach taken. Now she, along with Korra and Senna were waiting for the results. She was squeezing Korra's hand tightly as stabs of pain hit the right side of her stomach.

Katara had been really nice. She had let Korra come back with Lani. Lani understood That KOrra couldn't stay with her during the x-ray. But she came back as soon as it was done.

It wasn't long before Katara returned. She was frowning, which made Lani tighten her grip on Korra's right hand.

"Well it looks like both of you were right. Leilani definitely has Appendicitis. She needs it removed in the next twelve hours."

Lani shook her head at Katara's news. She turned to Korra, her eyes shining with tears.

"You promise you won't leave until you have to?"

"I promise," Korra said. She reached her arms out and pulled lani into them. She kissed the top of her head and encouraged her to cry. She let her know it was okay and soothed her any other way she could. She gently lifted her up and set her in her lap as she wheeled herself out of the room.

Lani squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in KOrra's chest. She swallowed hard just then.

Korra heard it and stopped.

"Lani? Are you feeling sick?"

"Uh-huh," Lani whimpered.

Korra retrieved the clean bucket from her bag and put it underneath the eleven-year-old's chin. She soothed Lani as she brought up the contents of her stomach for the sixth time in two hours.

"There you go, its okay. Just get it up, sweet girl."

Senna joined them a minute later. She frowned at the sight she found.

"Mom?" Korra glanced up at her once Lani was done.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Senna replied.

"Can you carry Lani? I think the movement of the wheelchair is making her feel worse."

"Of course. Aw, come here, sweetheart," with that, Senna gently picked the child up and held her close.

Lani closed her eyes and tried to relax into Senna's embrace. Before she knew it, she fell into a fitful sleep.


	78. Chapter 78

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-78

The next time Lani opened her eyes, she was in a room with more bright lights. She glanced to her right to find Korra sitting there. She whimpered in pain before speaking.

"Korra?"

"Hey, Lani, I'm right here. Lena, my Mom's best friend, examined you. You do need your appendix out. I'm sorry, sweet girl. But I'm going to stay with you until you fall asleep. Then I'll be with you when you wake up."

"Okay," Lani's voice shook as the fear crashed over her like a tidal wave too big for her to control. Before she knew what was happening, she had burst into tears again.

Korra didn't hesitate. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled Lani into her arms. She ran a hand through her hair and encouraged her to cry it out. She assured her she was safe and that she would be there when she woke up.

"Hey, little one, how is she?"

Korra looked up and shook her head.

"She's just scared," Senna comforted. She walked over and planted a kiss on Lani's head.

Lani tried to bury herself deeper into Korra's hold.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Senna soothed, "it's just me. Lena's going to take good care of you. I've known her since we were your age."

Lani actually looked up at Senna.

"Really?" She tearfully asked.

"Yup," Senna replied.

Lani gasped.

Senna laughed softly at her reaction. She was about to add more to her statement when they were joined by her fore mentioned friend.

"Hey you guys. Sorry to keep you waiting. It's crazy out there tonight."

"It's okay," Senna assured her. She turned her attention to the pre-teen trembling in KOrra's arms. "Lani, honey, this is Lena. Lena, this is Leilani."

Lena smiled down at the girl.

"Hi there, Leilani. That's a really pretty name."

"Thanks," Lani whispered.

"Okay. They told me they can take her in an hour. Leilani, who do you want to come with you?" Lena asked.

"KOrra," Lani locked eyes with her, fear reflected in her azure depths.

"You got it, sweet girl," Korra gently laid Lani on the bed and stood up slowly. She resituated herself in her wheelchair. Once that was done, she reached her right hand out to Lani.

Lani took it gratefully.

Once they got to the right floor, Lena transferred Lani to another bed. She left for a few minutes and returned with some supplies on a tray. Setting it down, she prepared to start an IV.

"Can you make a fist for me, sweetheart?" Lena gently requested.

Lani nodded. She obeyed the request with her right hand since her left one was in Korra's. She soon felt Lena tapping on her arm. If Lani hadn't been in so much pain, she would have asked what Lena was doing. All she wanted was for her stomach to feel better.

"Okay, here we go," Lena gently informed her.

Lani soon felt something wet swipe across her arm. She gasped at the coldness.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3…" Lena counted off. "I'm gonna stick the needle in now."

Lani squeezed her eyes shut as the needle bit into her skin. she let out a whimper at the added pain.

"Shh, it's almost over, Lani, almost," Korra soothed.

A minute later, the pain stopped. It was quickly followed by another cold sensation. It ended as quickly as it started.

"I'm going to give you the medicine to relax you out here," Lena explained. "It might burn a little bit."

Lani steeled herself for the unpleasant feeling as she listened to Lena count to three again. Sure enough, a minute later her arm started burning. She tried to fight back the tears, but it was no use. They streamed down her face like a waterfall.

"Shh, shh, Lani…" Korra started running her free hand through the pre-teen's hair.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Lena sincerely apologized. She turned to KOrra, "I'll be back to get her in a few minutes. You can come in with her for a minute if you like."

"Okay," Korra flashed her a grateful smile.

"Korra, it hurts!" Lani cried.

"Shh, I know, I know. You'll feel so much better once this is over. You'll still hurt for a little bit, but the pain won't be as bad. I promise."

"How do you know?" Lani gasped out.

"Because I Had my appendix out when I was fourteen," Korra replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Lani whispered. "That was rude."

"No it wasn't. You're in pain," Korra assured her. "Do you want me to go in with you for a minute?"

"You would do that for me?" Lani couldn't believe it.

"I would do anything for you," Korra softly vowed.

"Why?" Lani asked. She was truly confused. She was also starting to feel a little tired.

"Because I…I love you," Korra replied. "I love you as much as I love Sienna. I didn't realize it until earlier today."

"You do?" Lani whimpered as the pain continued.

"Yes," Korra bent down and kissed her cheek, "I do."

Lani smiled a little. The smile faded as a cry of pain escaped her lips. Suddenly she swallowed hard.

"Lani?" Korra grabbed her attention.

"Yeah?" The pre-teen mumbled.

"Are you gonna throw up?"

"Uh-huh," Lani was suddenly alert as her stomach flipped unpleasantly. She allowed Korra to help her sit up. She was in tears by the time she was done.

"It hurts!" she wailed.

"Shh, shh, I know, sweet girl, I know," Korra fought back tears as she was forced to witness Lani's pain, but unab able to stop it.

Just then, Lena returned.

"All right, honey, are you ready?"

Lani shook her head. She reached out her free hand and managed to grab Korra's.

"I'm coming with you," Korra reminded her.

Entering another room a few minutes later, Lani swallowed hard once again. She soon felt Korra pick her up. She felt herself being set down a minute later. She could feel Korra's hand on her right shoulder. To her surprise, her stomach calmed down. Closing her eyes, she heard Korra encouraging her to sleep. She thought she heard Korra say she loved her, but she was asleep before she could be sure…

*******

"Korra, over here, little one!"

Korra wheeled herself over to where her mother was sitting in the waiting room.

"How did she do?" her mother asked.

"As well as she could," Korra replied. "She was really scared. I wanted to stay with her so badly," she admitted.

"Lena will take care of her," her mother soothed.

"I know," Korra let the tears fall now that she wasn't in Lani's presence. She allowed her mother to comfort her as she choked back a sob.

"Shh, shh, Korra, Lani will be fine," her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"I wanted to heal her!" Korra tearfully confessed.

"That's because you love her, " her mother explained.

"I do," KOrra tearfully confirmed. "All I wanted to do was protect her from the pain she was going through!"

"Now you know how I feel when you're in pain or in trouble," Senna smiled fondly down at her daughter.

KOrra nodded. She relaxed in her mother's embrace and prayed that Lani would be okay.

******

Lani stirred. Her eyes opened to brightness. Squeezing her eyes shut again, she heard beeping and the sound of someone humming. She recognized the humming as Korra's. The sound was comforting. Letting her eyes open slowly, she locked them with the person sitting next to her.

"You're here," she whispered.

"I told you I would be," Korra smiled gently down at her.

"Nobody besides my parents has ever done something like that for me before," Lani said hoarsely.

"Here," Korra held a cup of water with a straw to Lani's lips. "Take it slowly."

Lani heeded her mother's warning. As the word spun around in her head, she wondered where it had come from. She also wondered if Korra would mind…

"There you go," Korra pulled the cup away and set it back on the table. "You're gonna have to stay here for a few days."

Lani's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Please, I wanna go back home!" she could feel tears welling up again.

"I'll stay with you," Korra assured her.

This got Lani's attention.

"They'll let you stay?" she hopefully asked.

"Sure they will. Besides, people rarely say no to the Avatar," Korra smirked.

Lani managed a small smile for her mother. Again, she wondered why she had thought of Korra in that way. She squeezed her hand as a mild pain hit her stomach. Korra had been right. It wasn't as bad.

"It still hurts!" Lani whispered.

"I know, sweet girl. It'll hurt for a while. Does it feel like it did before?"

"No," she replied.

KOrra nodded. She ran a hand through Lani's hair, encouraging her to get more rest.

"You…won't leave…" Lani's voice trailed off as her eyes closed.

"No," Korra replied. "I love you."

Lani was already fast asleep again.

"Did she wake up yet?"

Korra glanced up at the sound of her mother's voice and nodded.

"She drank some water and now she's back to sleep."

"That's good. Don't be surprised if the water doesn't stay down," her mother cautioned.

"I know," Korra returned the kiss her mother gave her. Getting as comfortable as she could, she waited for Lani to wake up again.

*****

Lani awoke a little while later. Glancing over to her left, she saw Senna sitting next to her bed instead of Korra. Trying to hide her disappointment, she managed a tiny smile for her.

"Hey, sweetheart. How do you feel?" Senna gently inquired.

"Tired," Lani replied. Without warning she asked, "Where's my Mom?"

Senna was taken aback by Lani's question. She was about to gently remind her that her mother was no longer around, thinking the pre-teen was still under the effect of anesthesia. Then she realized who Lani was referring to and let a little smile spread across her face.

"She'll be back. She went to the bathroom and to call Asami and let her know you're okay."

"Oh," Lani said as she tried her best to get comfortable. She let out a whimper as pain shot through her stomach.

"Sweetie, you need to stay still," Senna advised.

"Aunt Senna, I wanna go home," Lani whispered.

"You'll be able to in a few days," she assured her.

Lani nodded. She swallowed hard a minute later. Deciding to ignore it, she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come again. It wasn't long before she heard another familiar voice nearby.

"Hey, how's she doing?"

"She's okay," Senna replied. "She was wondering where you were. I explained you would be back. Now it's my turn to take a little break. I'll be back in a few minutes," with that, Senna left.

KOrra shook her head as she took her mother's spot. Pushing the chair she had been sitting in over a little, she made herself comfortable. Resting her hand on Lani's right shoulder, Korra waited for her to notice she was there.

"Hi," Lani whispered as her eyes opened a minute later.

"Hi yourself," Korra smiled down at her. "Are you feeling better?"

"No," Lani admitted.

"I'm sorry. You'll feel better in a few days. Your stomach needs time to heal."

"Uh-huh," Lani said as she swallowed hard for a second time. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to ignore it much longer. She tried to sit up, but Korra gently pushed her back down.

"Lani, you can't sit up just yet. What's wrong?"

The pre-teen whimpered as the sick feeling got worse.

"I…I'm gonna throw up," she shakily answered.

Okay. I'm gonna help you turn on your left side," Korra explained. With that, she did so. Slipping the bucket in place a minute later, she helped Lani endure the residual nausea.

Lani suddenly heaved, throwing up twice a minute later. She was in tears by the time she was done.

"That's it, there you go. Just get it up," Korra encouraged. She hated seeing Lani going through this.

Lying back down, the eleven-year-old reached her hand out towards Korra's.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay…that's my girl…" Korra got as close as she could and resumed stroking the girl's hair.

Lani was so upset, she spoke before thinking.

"Mom, it hurts!"

Korra caught her breath when she heard the precious word leave the child's mouth. She recovered from her shock fairly quickly. Sitting on the edge of Lani's bed, she reached her arms out and gently pulled the pre-teen into them.

"Shh, shh, I know it does, Lani, I know. I Have you. You're safe. Just try to sleep. We'll be going home soon. I love you," she whispered.

"Ya-you don't mind me calling you…" Lani stammered as she tried to ignore the pain.

"No," Korra said honestly. "In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way. I know that word is precious. I also know your first Mom was a great person and you loved her very much. I'm not replacing her."

"I know," Lani assured her. She yawned as she relaxed in her mother's embrace.

"Get some rest, sweet girl. I'm not going anywhere," Korra promised.

"Okay," Lani let herself drift off again. She felt safe and the pain wasn't as bad now.

As Korra sat there, holding her eldest daughter, she lifted her eyes to the window in the far corner of the room.

"Please," she prayed to whoever was listening, "don't let me mess this up," with that, she sat there, hoping when Lani awoke later, she would feel a little bit better. Little did Korra know that a much bigger storm was heading their way…


	79. Chapter 79

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-79

Lani awoke a few hours later to the sound of the radio and her mother commenting on something.

"Mom?" She said as she opened her eyes.

Korra didn't look over right away. She wasn't ignoring her. She just hadn't gotten used to Lani calling her that yet.

"Mom?" Lani tried again. This time she sat up or tried to at least.

"Lani, hey, you're awake," Korra stood from her chair and walked over to her daughter's bed. She gently helped Lani to lie back down.

"You can't sit up just yet," she explained. "Are you thirsty?"

"No," Lani replied. She frowned up at Korra, worry in her azure eyes.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"I don't have to call you Mom if you don't want me to," Lani said.

"Lani, listen. It means a lot to me that you feel comfortable enough to call me that. It does. It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all," Korra leaned down and kissed Lani's forehead.

"Are you sure?" Lani still looked worried.

"I'm sure," her mother said.

"You're staying, right?" Lani asked.

"Yes," her mother replied.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Korra asked.

"It's Lena," came her aunt's voice.

"Come in," Korra replied.

The door opened and Lena entered.

"What's up?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

"How is Leilani doing?" Lena asked.

"She's still hurting. She threw up a few times when she first woke up," Korra replied.

"Okay. Do you mind if I examine her?"

"No," Korra shrugged. "Can I stay?"

"Sure. But Lin's here. She needs to talk to you."

"About what?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure. She said it's urgent."

"Okay. Can it wait until after you examine Lani? And will you stay with her while I talk to Lin?"

"Sure," Lena agreed. She followed Korra over to Leilani's bed. "Hi, sweetie. I just want to examine you. I'll be gentle."

"Okay," Lani said. She reached her free hand out and her mother gave her what she needed.

"I'm right here, sweet girl," her mother assured her.

Lani nodded.

Once the examination was over, Korra heaved a sigh.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back. I Need to talk to Chief Beifong about something," with that, she kissed Lani on the cheek, stood and left the room. Once out in the hallway, it didn't take Korra long to find the person wanting to speak with her. Lin was standing at the admit desk, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's about time," she quipped the second she caught sight of Korra.

"Lena said you wanted to talk to me," Korra narrowed her eyes at the officer. "Can we make it quick? I need to get back to Lani."

"She's who we need to talk about," Lin began.

"What?" Korra was completely taken aback.

Lin sighed.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come right out with it. When LeiLani's released at the end of the week, I'll be taking her into emergency custody."

"You can't!" Korra exclaimed. She could feel her hands heating up in response to her outburst. She forced herself to calm down. She knew if she exerted herself too much, she would tire out and need help to get back to the room.

"I'm afraid I can," Lin stated. She wasn't being unkind, just stating the facts.

"Why? Leilani's in a safe environment. She's comfortable and she has people who care about her. I…I love her."

"I don't doubt you care greatly for her. From what Tenzin told me, you're providing excellent care for her. Unfortunately, you didn't go through official channels to do it. I'm sorry," Lin reached out to rest a hand on Kora's right shoulder. Unfortunately, she touched a sensitive area.

Jerking back, Korra reacted automatically. Lashing out with her left hand, she managed to deck Lin in the left jaw. She suddenly sank to the floor, her whole body shaking.

"I need some help out here!" Lin called. She thanked the spirits when she saw Tenzin coming down the hall. She figured he was there to give Senna a ride back to the palace. "Tenzin, thank goodness. Korra needs your help."

Tenzin nodded. He gasped when he saw Lin's face.

"Lin, what happened!"

"I'm fine," she said quickly. She motioned to KOrra who was still shaking and mumbling on the floor.

Tenzin was at his former students' side in a second. Kneeling down in front of her, he tried to gain her attention first.

"Korra? Korra, can you hear me?"

Korra recognized the voice calling to her. She nodded, even though she was still in a state of flight or fight mode.

"Good girl. I'm going to lift you and take you back to Leilani's' room," Tenzin explained. With that, he went to do so. The minute he lifted her up, Korra started to fight.

"No! No! Let me go! Let go!" With that, she airbent in an attempt to get away. Unfortunately, she was stronger than she realized. Feeling herself falling, she tried to stop her descent, but she felt too weak. Feeling something wrapping around her waist, Korra twisted, trying to get free.

Lin sighed as she lowered the Avatar to the ground.

"Go get Senna," she instructed. "I'll stay with her."

Tenzin nodded.

It wasn't long before Senna joined them. She approached Korra cautiously, but quickly. Kneeling down in front of her daughter, she gained her attention the same way Tenzin had.

"Korra? Little one, it's Mom. I'm going to lift you," with that, she reached out and did so.

Korra relaxed immediately, knowing instantly who had her. But even as her body relaxed, her mind did not.

"Please, don't let her…she can't take her…please, don't let her…" she just kept mumbling over and over again as she felt her mother carrying her in her arms.

"Shh, little one, it's okay, you're okay…" her mother soothed. With that, she entered Leilani's room. Lying Korra down on a cot Lena had set up, she checked her for any injuries. Finding none, Senna concentrated on helping her daughter calm down. "Korra, can you tell me what happened?" She gently requested.

Just then, Leilani awoke. She had fallen back to sleep. When she saw the state her mother was in, she grew concerned.

"Aunt Senna, what's wrong with Mom?"

"She's just scared," Senna assured her niece. "She'll feel better soon."

"Are you sure?" Lani asked.

"Yes," Senna replied. Turning her attention back to Korra she said, "Honey, I'm going to have Lena give you something to calm you down."

Korra wasn't even paying attention at this point. She was trying to get her breathing back under control. She rested her head against her mother's right shoulder as her body relaxed. She didn't even feel the needle bite into her skin. "Mom?"

"I'm here, little one. I have you. You need to tell me what happened," she softly repeated.

Korra sighed.

"I'm tired…really tired…" she admitted.

"I know. That's because you did too much walking today. Tomorrow you are using your chair all day, no arguments."

Korra sighed, but nodded.

"Would a massage help?" Her mother asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied. She allowed her mother to lie her down on the cot. As she started the process, Korra's muscles responded a few minutes later.

"Little one?"

"Yeah?" Korra mumbled.

"What happened out there?"

"Lin wants to…never mind…"

"Little one, you need to tell me," her mother insisted.

"Don't wanna…wanna scare…Lani…Lin wants to take…" Korra's voice trailed off.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk about it once she's asleep again," Her mother relented. "But you will tell me the truth."

"Yes ma'am," Korra replied.

"I love you, sweetie," her mother kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Korra assured her.

Just then, Lin entered the room.

"Is Korra okay?" She asked.

"She's getting there," Senna replied. Glancing up, she gasped when she saw the bruise on Lin's jaw. As the wheels started turning in her head, her heart broke at the possibility. "Let me heal that for you," she offered.

"You don't have to," Lin dismissed her offer.

"It's no problem," Senna insisted. She stood and went over to Leilani's nightstand. Dipping her hands into a container of water, she waited for the water to glow. Pressing her hands to Lin's left jaw, she pulled them away once the bruise healed.

"Thank you," Lin said.

"You're welcome," Senna replied. "You know Korra didn't mean it, right?"

"I know," Lin assured her. "She was mad."

"She might have been, but that's not why she did it," Senna explained. With that, she sat back down and gently took her daughter into her arms.

Korra stirred, but didn't fight. Rather, she snuggled into her mother's hold.

"I need to get back to work. I'll be back at the end of the week," with that, she was gone.

Senna sighed as she hugged Korra close. She just prayed that things would calm down soon. A soft knock at the door made the older waterbender look up. She smiled when she saw Tenzin standing there.

"Come in," she invited.

"How's Korra?" He sat down in a chair across from where Senna was sitting.

"She's calming down," Senna reported. "I know you came to pick me up and I'm grateful. But I Think I need to stay here a little longer. I want to make sure Korra's going to be okay. Something happened between her and Lin."

"I'm afraid I might have caused it," Tenzin revealed.

"What do you mean?" Senna glanced up at him while stroking Korra's hair.

Tenzin sighed.

"I told her about Leilani. I just mentioned that Korra found her and took her in. I said she was doing a wonderful job with her. She asked me if Leilani had parents and I said no," Tenzin sighed and shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything. This is all my fault."

"No it's not. We'll get this straightened out," Senna assured him. "I'll talk to Tonraq tonight. Maybe he can do something."

"I hope so," Tenzin sighed. "I have a feeling that's why Korra fought with me when I went to pick her up. She's angry with me."

"Maybe. But I think it was due more to her PTSD."

Tenzin nodded. He stood just then.

"I'm going to call home and make sure Ikki and Meelo aren't killing each other."

Senna nodded.

"Okay." She glanced down at Korra once Tenzin was gone. "We all love you so much, little one. You're going to be okay," with that, Senna watched her daughter and niece sleep. Little did she know the storm clouds that were gathering just over the horizon…


	80. Chapter 80

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 80

Senna sighed as she bent down and gave Korra a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Korra replied. "If I need anything, I'll get Lena."

"Okay. I love you both," Senna hugged her daughter and then gave Leilani one.

"I love you too, Aunt Senna," Leilani replied. She returned the kiss before lying back down.

"Mom?" Korra suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Senna turned to face her.

"Are you okay? You look tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine," her mother replied. With that, she gave Korra one last kiss and left the room. Seeing the elevator up ahead, Senna almost boarded it, but then thought better of it. Taking a left instead, she went to find Lena. She found her best friend doing some charts at the admit desk.

"Hey, Senna, what's up?" Lena smiled when she saw her. The smile faded as a frown of concern crossed her face. "Is Korra okay?"

"Yeah," Senna replied. "I was wondering if you had a minute for me?"

"Always. Come on," with that, Lena lead Senna into the lounge. Once there, she sat down and motioned for her friend to do the same. "What's up?"

"Could you do an ultrasound on me?" Senna asked.

"I could," Lena said cautiously, "why do you think you need one?"

Senna took a deep breath before answering the question.

"I think I might be pregnant," she explained.

"What makes you say that?" Lena asked.

"Well I've been really tired for the past two weeks. I've been vomiting off and on since last Wednesday," she explained.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Lena inquired.

"A month and a half ago," Senna replied.

"Okay. Come on," Lena lead Senna into a room.

Once Senna was ready, Lena did the examination. She smiled up at her friend once she was done.

"It looks like you're right, sweetie. Let's get an ultrasound."

Senna followed Lena to an available room.

As Lena moved the wand around Senna's abdomen, a million or so thoughts spun around in Senna's brain. She prayed the baby was healthy. She knew the older she got, the riskier it was to become pregnant and carry a baby to full term. She had had Korra early.

"Well, it looks like your two months along," Lena informed her.

"Can you tell what it is?" Senna inquired.

"Do you want to know?" Her friend asked.

Senna thought for a few minutes before nodding.

"Please?"

"You're having another girl," Lena informed her.

Senna let the news wash over her. She grinned at the prospect. She loved Korra with everything she had in her. She knew she would be a good big sister.

"Do you want to schedule an appointment for a checkup?" Lena asked as she turned off the machine.

"Uh-huh," Senna replied. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the table. Standing, she gave Lena a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lena replied.

"Please check on Korra in an hour," Senna requested as she followed Lena out of the room.

"Will do," Lena smiled at her.

*****

By the time Senna got home, she was exhausted. She entered the palace and went straight to the room she and Tonraq shared. Lying down, she closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. But she didn't stay there for long. What felt like seconds after she had drifted off, she awoke screaming.

"Senna! Honey, you're okay. You're safe," a familiar male voice assured her.

"Ta-Tonraq?" Senna stuttered out as she felt herself starting to shake.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. It's okay," with that, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. He frowned when he felt how badly she was trembling. "Shh, Senna, it's okay," he kissed the top of her head before running a hand through her hair. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Senna gathered her thoughts together before answering her husband's question.

"It was about that…that night," she shakily replied. She let out a sob and buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Tonraq sighed. He continued to hold his wife, hoping he was bringing her some comfort. He wished he could do more for her.

Senna was about to say something else when she suddenly felt her stomach churning. She pulled away from Tonraq as the nausea grew. Thankfully, he let her go without protest.

"I'll be right back," Senna stood unsteadily and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Kneeling down in front of the toilet, she waited for the inevitable to happen. She soon felt her hair gently being pulled back. She didn't have time to say anything before she heaved, vomiting a minute later.

"It's okay. You'll feel better soon," Tonraq assured her.

Once Senna was done, she sipped from a cup of water her husband pressed to her lips. Standing slowly, she accepted his help getting back into bed.

"You're not warm," he reported after checking her for a fever.

Senna nodded.

"I know. Listen, I need to tell you something."

"Okay," he sat down beside her. Reaching out, he started stroking her hair. "Whatever it is, I'm behind you one hundred percent. We're in this together."

"I know," she smiled at him. "That's one of the many reasons I love you so much."

Tonraq smiled before a frown of concern crossed his face.

"Tonraq, before I left the hospital, I went to see Lena. I've been feeling sick for the past week and a half. I wanted her to do an examination to make sure it wasn't anything serious. I thought it was just the flu, which is why I didn't say anything at first. Anyway, Lena did some tests and I'm-" Senna's next words were interrupted by Sienna letting out a wail.

Tonraq sighed.

"I'll get her," Senna went to get up, but Tonraq shook his head.

"No, I will. You need rest."

"Okay," Senna did so, knowing her husband was right. She watched him leave the room. Closing her eyes, she was asleep within minutes. She didn't even hear Tonraq return. She knew she had to tell him. And she would. Tomorrow.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Leilani sighed as she tried to get comfortable.

"What's up, Lani?" Korra looked up from a book she had been glancing at.

"I'm bored," the eleven-year-old replied.

Korra laughed.

"I know what that's like. Don't worry. Do you want to read? Tenzin brought some books he thought you would like?"

"No thanks," Leilani replied. She glanced up at her mother. "Will you tell me a story, please?"

Korra was taken aback. She wasn't a very good storyteller. Her parents were better at it, especially her mother.

"I'll try. What do you want to hear about?" Korra ventured.

"How did Aunt Senna and Uncle Tonraq react when they found out you were the Avatar?"

Korra thought for a few minutes.

"They were shocked at first. Then scared. They didn't want me to be taken away," she frowned at the memory.

"Were they proud of you?" Lani questioned.

"Of course they were," her mother assured her. "But we didn't know what to expect. Katara was the first person they told. She was overjoyed as well as sad. You see, her husband, Avatar Aang had just passed away. Now it seemed a new Avatar was reborn in me."

Lani nodded. She listened to the rest of the story, giving her mother her full attention. Somewhere near the end of it, she started getting tired again. Lying back down, she closed her eyes. Feeling her mother stroking her hair, the pre-teen was asleep within minutes.

As she watched Leilani sleep, Korra started getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It had to do with her own mother. She wasn't sure what it meant. But she knew it wasn't anything good.

******

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Senna awoke to find Tonraq doing some paperwork nearby. Sitting up, she just stared at him for a few minutes. She was so blessed to have him in her life.

Turning around, Tonraq noticed Senna looking at him.

"Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"A little better," Senna replied. She took a few sips of water and set the cup down again.

"Are you up for eating?" He ventured.

"Maybe a little. Why?"

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight. We haven't been out in a few months."

Senna thought about it for a while before nodding.

"Okay. I'll call and see if Kya can watch Sienna. If she's not busy, where did you want to go?"

Tonraq shrugged.

"It's up to you," he replied. Then he added, "What were you trying to tell me earlier?"

Senna took a deep breath.

"I…I'm…Lena told me I'm-"

Brrrriiinngggg!

Tonraq sighed. He wasn't going to get it at first. But then he figured it might be Korra, so he picked the extension up in their room.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Hey, princess. What's up? Are you and Lani okay?"

"We're fine. She's back to sleep. She woke up and drank some juice. She hasn't gotten sick in two hours. She was bored, so I told her a story. How's Sienna?"

"She's fine," he told her.

"I'm glad. I miss her. Is Mom okay?" Korra changed the subject.

"She will be," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Korra's heart started to race with possibilities.

"She came down with a twenty-four hour bug or something. She says she's feeling better. We're going out to dinner in a little while. Kya's gonna watch Sienna."

"Please, be careful," Korra cautioned.

"We will be," her father assured her. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Sure."

"Hold on, sweetheart. Here's your Mom," with that, he handed the phone to Senna.

"Hey little one," Senna greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Korra replied.

"Did you eat?" Senna asked.

"Yes," Korra grudgingly answered.

Senna could tell that Korra had rolled her eyes, even though she couldn't see her.

"How about Lani?"

"No. Her stomach isn't up for it. She drank some juice though."

"Did it stay down?"

"So far," Korra replied.

"That's good. Tell her I Love her. I Love you too. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will. I love you too, Mom. See you tomorrow," with that, the phone call ended.

Senna handed the phone back to Tonraq. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood. Heading for the shower, she turned back to face her husband.

"I'll tell you after I get ready for tonight."

"Okay," he replied.

Fifteen minutes later, Senna was out of the shower and dressed. As she styled her hair in her signature water tribe braid, she let her mind wander. She prayed Tonraq would be happy when she told him her news. She wasn't afraid to tell him, at least not as afraid as she had been the first time around. Even if she kept the news to herself for a few days, she would tell him sooner than she had the last time.

"I'm ready," she announced. She walked up behind Tonraq and wrapped him in a hug. Resting her head on his right shoulder, she planted a kiss on his temple.

Turning around, Tonraq embraced the love of his life and returned the kiss. They pulled away five minutes later.

"So have you decided where you want to go?" He asked.

"Can we try that new diner in the city?" Senna proposed.

"That sounds nice. I've been meaning to try that place for a while. Korra went there with Asami and said the food is really good."

Senna grinned at the prospect of trying something new.

****

Before Senna knew it, she was sitting in a restaurant with Tonraq. The two were sharing an appetizer and enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad Korra's feeling better," Senna said as she sipped at her fruit juice mix.

"Me too," Tonraq agreed. He set his wineglass down. He locked eyes with his wife, losing himself in her cyan depths. He smiled at her as they broke eye contact a minute later. Reaching across the table, he gently took her right hand in his.

Senna smiled back.

"Tonraq, honey, I need to tell you something," she started.

"What is it?" he asked.

Senna was about to speak up when the waitress arrived with her salad and Tonraq's bowl of soup.

"Thanks," Senna said.

"Is there anything else you need?" the waitress asked.

"Not right now," Tonraq replied.

After the waitress was gone, Senna gathered her thoughts together while putting a little dressing on her salad.

"You were saying?" Tonraq prompted her.

Senna glanced up at him once again. Locking eyes, she reached across the table to take his hand. Unfortunately she wasn't watching what she was doing. Her hand collided with Tonraq's wine glass!

"Honey, I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Without a second thought, she bent the liquid into an extra glass.

"It's okay," her husband assured her, "it was an accident." Reaching out, he went to stand the glass back up again. As he did so, he felt a small chard embed itself in his left palm.

"Honey, here, let me see," Senna reached out and gently grasped her husband's injured hand in both of hers. This time, she paid attention so they didn't have another accident.

"Is everything okay here?" the waitress asked. She frowned when she saw the broken glass on the table. "I'll get you another one."

"That won't be necessary," Tonraq told her.

"Could you get us a set of tweezers, please?" Senna requested.

"I'll see if we have any." The waitress was back in a matter of minutes. She set the object down next to Senna's left hand. "There you go."

"Thanks," Senna got to work immediately. Moving carefully and gently, she removed the chard of glass from Tonraq's hand. Once it was out, she applied pressure to the cut with a napkin before healing it. "There. How does that feel?"

"Better," he replied. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," Senna replied. She sighed as she resumed eating her salad.

"Why don't you tell me after dinner," Tonraq suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," his wife agreed. She smiled at him from across the table. She couldn't believe the bizarre turn the night had taken. And it wasn't even nine o' clock yet.

Once dinner was over, Tonraq paid the bill and the couple left the diner. Walking along the side street, they took in the shops and different establishments around them. It was hard to believe how much the southern water tribe had changed in the last few years.

"Do you feel up to taking a walk when we get back home?" Tonraq asked.

"Okay," Senna agreed. She smiled at her husband as he took her hand in his. It was nice to spend some quality time together. Sometimes Senna felt pushed aside by her husband's new duties as Chief of their tribe. They hadn't had a night like this in a long time.

After walking around the marketplace for a while, the couple went back to the diner, got in their snow mobile and went home. Arriving back at the palace, Tonraq parked the vehicle and they both got out. After going inside and tending to some personal needs, the couple left for their walk.

Senna breathed in the fresh winter air as she marveled at the beautiful landscape all around them. There was something special about living in the south. She saw it when the sun reflected off of the trees, making the snowflakes shine like prisms. Heaving a happy sigh, she wrapped an arm around her husband's back.

"Senna?"

"Yes?" she replied, shaking herself from her reverie.

"What's going on?" he asked. He stopped abruptly and turned to face her. His eyes were full of expectancy, but Senna could also see love and concern in their depths.

"Like I said, I went to see Lena because I haven't been feeling well the past week or so. She did an examination and I'm…" her voice trailed off in hesitation.

"Honey, you can tell me anything, you know that. I promise, I'm on your side," Tonraq assured her.

"I know," Senna softly replied. She locked eyes with him once again. The words were on the tip of her tongue. She was about to let them fly when a sudden rumbling noise caused her to whip her head around. Gasping in horror at the speeding object heading straight for them, what came out of Senna's mouth were completely different words altogether.

"Tonraq, look out!" And without a moment's hesitation, Senna jumped in front of her husband, pushing him out of the way. She was rewarded by the object slamming into her at full force,, sending her into the air. Landing on the ground, she groaned as pain shot through every inch of her body. She heard Tonraq cry her name just before everything went black…


	81. Chapter 81

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 81

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Korra shot up in the cot, sweating and shaking. She had no idea what had suddenly awoken her. All she knew was it had something to do with her mother. Trying to calm down, she could feel the tears streaming down her face. Letting out a scream of terror, Korra shouted for the one she knew she couldn't help.

"Mom!"

In the bed across from her, Leilani stirred. Her azure eyes opened as she got her Barings.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong? Did something scare you?"

Korra nodded. She had made a promise to herself that she would be honest with Leilani as much as she could.

"Yeah," she gasped out. Standing from her spot, she went over to the bed. Sitting on the edge of it, Korra put a hand through Leilani's hair. "Go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Her eldest daughter asked.

"Uh-huh," her mother assured her. She bent down and gave Leilani a kiss. "I love you." Once she was sure Leilani was on her way to sleep again, Korra tried to sort out the details of her nightmare in her mind. She knew it had something to do with her mother. She was definitely in trouble. But what Korra couldn't figure out was how. As she sat there, she ended up lying her head back against the extra pillow sitting against the headboard. Before she knew it, she had joined her daughter in dreamland…

*****

Meanwhile, Tonraq was going out of his mind with worry for the love of his life. He had never dreamed in a million years that Senna would put him first in this kind of situation. As he watched Katara and a few other healers set her on a stretcher for the short trip to the hospital, he just prayed she would be okay. She had to be. He couldn't lose her. She meant too much to him. They needed one another. More than that, they had been through too much together to be separated now.

"Hang in there, sweetie. You're going to be okay," Tonraq whispered as he sat next to Senna in the snow mobile taking them to the docks. He held her hand all the way there. Once she was transported to the ferry, Tonraq resumed physical contact with her. He needed to know she was still with him. Katara had already started an IV and given Senna the necessary medication to keep her alive. She was confident her second daughter would be fine. Senna was a fighter. Katara kindly reminded Tonraq of this on the way to Republic city hospital.

"I hope you're right," Tonraq sighed. Leaning close to Senna's right ear, he whispered, "Senna, I know you can hear me. Please, you have to fight. Don't give up. We need you. I…I love you, honey," with that, he straightened up and resumed holding her right hand. When they got to the hospital, Tonraq felt a gentle hand come to rest on his right shoulder.

"Tonraq, you need to let go now. We'll take good care of her, I promise."

Tonraq nodded in Katara's direction. He knew she was the one speaking to him. He understood what she was saying. Despite this, he couldn't bring himself to obey her command. He was so scared that if he broke contact with Senna, it would be the last time he would see her alive. The thought scared him to the very core of his being.

"Tonraq?" Katara said again. She was in front of him now. Gently, but quickly, she pryed his hand out of Senna's. "I know this is hard for you. Senna will be in good hands. I'll let you know anything the minute she wakes up."

"Okay," he mumbled. He moved forward once again so he could plant a kiss on Senna's forehead and whisper his love for her one more time. Stepping back, he watched the stretcher being whisked away from his sight.

"You need to tell Korra what's happened," Katara informed her long time friend, "she needs to know."

"Korra…right…okay," shaking himself out of his reverie, he asked, "You'll let me know what's going on?"

"I promise," Katara assured him. She gave him a small hug before leaving to catch up with Senna.

Heaving a sigh, Tonraq made his way to the elevator. It was then that he realized he had no idea where Leilani's room was. Finding the admit desk, he asked the guy behind the counter. A radio was playing a probending match, which seemed to be the focus of the young man's attention.

"Come on, rabbiroos! You can do better than that!"

"Excuse me?" Tonraq said.

"What's up, dude?" the guy greeted.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

"What room is Leilani in? She's eleven. She was brought in with Appendicitis."

"Let's see…" the guy picked up a few papers and scanned them quickly. "Oh yeah, the Avatar's daughter. She's in room 316. Are you family?"

"I'm her uncle," Tonraq replied.

"Okay. Go on," with that, the guy resumed listening to his match.

Tonraq sighed as he went in the direction of the elevator once again. He got on and pressed the button for the third floor. As he searched for Leilani's room, he prayed for strength to be able to tell Korra what had happened.

****

Meanwhile, Korra's eyes opened suddenly as she sensed someone else in the room with them. Putting Leilani's safety first, she sprang off the bed and got in a fighting stance. As she summoned a flame in the palm of her right hand, she heard a familiar male voice assure her.

"Princess, its okay. It's me."

Letting the flame die, Korra rested her right hand at her side.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she was genuinely confused. She thought her mother would be back to check on them for the night. "Where's Mom?" as the question left her mouth, she felt her body start to shake. Images of the nightmare came back to her. Shutting them out with a great effort, Korra focused her attention on her father. "Dad?"

Tonraq sighed.

"Sweetheart, sit down. I need to talk to you. Something happened."

Korra's heart started to race with the possibilities.

"Just tell me," she insisted. "Something happened to Mom, didn't it?"

"Sha-she was in an accident. Lena and Katara are working on her now," her father assured her. He tried to pull Korra into his arms, but she backed away from his attempts to comfort her.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

"Korra, they wouldn't even let me back there with her. They're not going to let…" his voice trailed off at the determined look on his daughter's face.

"Where is she?" she repeated. Her eyes reflected icy fire.

"In the ER," Tonraq replied.

"Stay with Leilani. If she asks for me when she wakes up, let her know I'll be back," with that, Korra left. She didn't even bother to get in her wheelchair. She had more important people to worry about right now. Reaching the right department, Korra was barely noticed as people ran around, shouting orders to one another and patients screamed and shouted for loved ones. Due to the chaos, she was able to slip through the ER doors without a problem. Walking through the hall, Korra glanced into every curtained off area with quick, but focused eyes. She was about to try the other side when she heard Lena's voice.

"You can do this, Senna. You have a family. They can't lose you. I can't lose you. Fight like you always have. You have to."

Following the sound, Korra entered the curtained area in seconds. She stopped in her tracks upon first seeing her mother. Her eyes were closed. She had multiple cuts on her face and a few burns on her right arm. Korra had no idea what the rest of her body looked like because there was a blanket covering her. A part of Korra didn't want to know. The Avatar could see an IV sticking out of her mother's right arm. That didn't bother her nearly as much as the shallow breathing she heard. Stepping back, Korra wasn't paying attention. As a result, her right elbow knocked into a cart. As supplies fell to the floor, she knew her cover had been blown.

"Whose there?" Lena asked sharply. There was a note of protection for Senna in her voice that made Korra love her aunt all the more.

"Lena, its' okay. It's me," Korra stepped forward, holding her hands up.

"Korra…honey, you're not supposed-"

"I know. I needed to see my Mom. I think I can help her. Please, let me try."

"She's not conscious yet," Lena informed her. "We might have to intubate soon if her breathing doesn't improve."

Korra gulped, but forced herself to remain strong for her mother.

"Please. Can I just have five minutes alone with her?"

Lena was struck by the raw emotion on Korra's face. She had rarely seen her niece in this state and it broke her heart.

"Sure. I can only guarantee you ten minutes at the most."

"All I'll need is five, but thank you," Korra moved forward as Lena gave her room. Getting to her destination, Korra glanced down at her mother. Trying to fight back tears, she lost the battle fairly quickly. Letting them fall, she reached out and took her mother's free hand in hers.

"What happened?" Korra whispered. Spotting a sink in the corner of the room, she pulled a stream of water into her hands. Waiting for the water to glow, she set to work. Gently and carefully, she healed the numerous cuts and burns on her mother's face and arms. As she worked, Korra felt her mother starting to stir.

"Shh, shh, Mom, it's okay. It's just me. You're okay," Korra soothed. She finished healing the last of the cuts. Once the minor injury closed, she put her hand on her mother's right shoulder partly to reassure her and partly to stop her from moving.

Senna's cyan eyes opened a minute later. She hissed in pain before letting out a whimper.

"Shh, shh…Mom, it's okay…" Korra soothed.

"Kor…Korra…little…one, what's…" Senna's voice trailed off as she tried to take a deep breath. "…it hurts!"

"Shh, I know, I know," Korra soothed, "you're in the hospital. You're safe though. I'm not leaving you until I have to," with that, Korra reached out and combed a hand through her mother's hair. She was soon aware of monitors going off around them. They were soon joined by Lena, Katara, Ava and another doctor.

"Honey, you're going to have to give us room to work," Lena explained.

"Please, let me stay. I can help her," Korra insisted.

Lena exchanged a look with Katara who nodded.

Korra sighed with relief.

"You can stay until we take her up to surgery," Katara told her.

"Thank you, " with that, Korra moved to the right side, but not too far away. She reached out and took her mother's free left hand in hers. "Mom, I'm here. I'm not leaving right now. I need you to look at me," Korra gently instructed.

Senna did so as she hissed in pain once again.

"Good. That's good," Korra encouraged, "just keep looking at me."

"The baby…" Senna whispered, locking eyes with Korra, "is she…is she okay?"

"Sienna's fine," Korra assured her.

"No, I didn't mean…I…" Senna's voice trailed off as she coughed while trying to catch her breath.

"Shh, shh, you need to stay quiet," Korra instructed.

"Senna, honey, we're going to have to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe," Lena gently explained.

Senna's grip on her daughter's hand tightened out of fear as well as pain.

"Ha…how did I get here? Tonraq? Where's…"

"Dad's fine," Korra soothed, "he's with Leilani. You'll see him later."

"He's not hurt…is…" Senna hissed in pain as she spoke before another whimper escaped her lips.

"He's fine, " Korra answered.

"Sweetie, I'm going to give you something to make you tired," Lena tenderly explained.

Senna soon felt a pinch in her left arm. She squeezed Korra's hand even tighter out of fear.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Mom. It's okay. Just close your eyes for me…" Korra encouraged.

Senna did so. She soon felt her daughter's free hand combing through her hair. The motion helped her calm down a little. It didn't last long as she felt something being placed in her mouth. She tried to fight it at first.

"No, Mom, you can't do that," Korra gently, but firmly ordered. She managed to gain her attention and seized her chance. "You need to swallow."

Senna obeyed, even though it was hard. She locked frightened eyes with Korra as tears ran down her cheeks.

"its okay, it's okay…I know….that's it…that's it…" Korra soothed even as her own tears fell. She motioned for Katara to come over.

"Yeah, sweetie? You're doing great. I know how hard this is for you."

"Am I allowed up in pre-op with her?" Korra asked.

"I'm afraid not. Lena will be there. We'll take good care of your Mom, Korra. I promise."

Korra nodded. She leaned down and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, "please fight. I'll see you later," with that, she left the room. She wasn't even sure where her feet were taking her. When she stopped, she found herself back in Leilani's room. Glancing over at her eldest daughter, she was grateful the pre-teen was fast asleep. The sound of her father addressing her caused Korra to whirl around.

"Did you find her?" he asked. He was at her side in seconds.

Korra nodded.

"I healed her cuts and burns. That was all I could do," she felt her chest heaving with the effort of holding back tears.

"I'm sure it meant a lot to your Mom," her father reached out and pulled her in for a hug.

The minute Korra felt his strong, loving arms around her, she broke down. She never normally showed this type of emotion in front of her father, but her ordeal with Unalaq and Kuvira had helped her se it was okay.

"Dad, Mom was so scared! She woke up while I was healing her. She knew I was there, but she didn't know why she was in the hospital! Lena had to intubate her and she fought her a little. I helped her focus, but she was in so much pain and so afraid!"

"Princess, shh…your Mom will be fine. She's a fighter. She was probably fighting Lena because she was disoriented. That's also why she didn't know what she was doing here. She'll be okay once she gets out of surgery."

"I hope so," Korra whispered. "How's Leilani been?"

"Fine. She's slept almost the whole time you've been gone."

"Good," Korra muttered. She allowed her father to lead her over to a chair. As she sat down, she realized it was her wheelchair. Not having the energy to fight, she laid her head on her father's chest after he was sitting beside her and let her emotions out. Letting her father comfort her, something told Korra these tears wouldn't be the last ones she would shed before this whole nightmare was over.

"


	82. Chapter 82

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 82

Senna's eyes slowly opened what felt to her like hours later. She sighed with relief when she discovered she could breathe a little easier than before. Coughing twice, she felt a gentle hand on her right shoulder.

"Kor…" she whispered just before coughing. "…Korra?"

"No," a familiar female voice told her. "It's Lena. You're okay, honey. You need to rest. You'll see Korra in a little bit. Are you up for drinking some water?"

Senna nodded. She sipped slowly from a straw. Lying back down with Lena's help, she locked eyes with her best friend.

"What happened?"

"You were in an accident," Lena explained. She figured her friend was still out of it due to the anesthesia. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going on a walk with Tonraq and then…everything else is a total blank," Senna hoarsely replied. She winced in pain as she tried to get comfortable.

"You just need rest. You were hurt pretty badly. But you're gonna be okay."

"How bad?" Senna asked yet again.

"You have a few broken ribs and you lost some blood, but we were able to transfuse using Korra's. She volunteered to help. You're fortunate you two are the same blood type. Your right wrist was bruised pretty good. Katara healed that. You had numerous cuts and burns. Korra healed them before we took you up for surgery. There's one more thing…" Lena's voice trailed off as a frown crossed her face.

Senna was half asleep, which meant she wasn't paying attention at the moment. Before she knew it, she had drifted off into dreamland once again…

******

The next time Senna awoke, she felt a familiar hand combing through her hair. She relaxed at her daughter's touch. Opening her eyes all the way, she locked them with Korra's identical ones.

"Hey, little one," she whispered.

"Hi," Korra replied. She bent down and kissed her mother's forehead. "I'm so glad you're gonna be okay," a few tears of relief and pent up fear spilled over her features before she could stop them.

"Sweetie, listen, I'm sorry I scared you. I need to stay here a few weeks and then I'll be back home," Senna took her daughter's hand in her free one. "I want to thank you. Lena told me what you did after I was brought in. I love you."

"I love you too," Korra replied. "I had to do something."

"I know. That's one of the things I love about you the…" her mother's voice trailed off as she hissed in pain.

"Mom?"

"It hurts, but I'll be okay," she whispered.

"Do you want me to go find Lena so she can give you something?" Korra volunteered.

"No. I'll ask her when she comes back. I want you here. Come lay with me."

Korra hesitated.

"I don't wanna hurt you," she frowned.

"As long as you're on my left side, you'll be fine," her mother assured her.

Korra nodded uncertainly. She slowly got in bed beside her mother. She was about to rest her head on her chest, but stopped herself. She soon felt her mother's free left arm wrap around her shoulders, gently guiding her to do just that.

"See? I'm okay," her mother assured her. "You're not hurting me."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

Senna answered by planting a kiss on Korra's head.

Mother and daughter stayed that way for the next ten minutes, just enjoying the silence and finding comfort in each other's presence.

"Mom?" Korra sat up quickly as her mother's breathing suddenly started to quicken. "Is it your ribs?"

Senna shook her head. She was about to answer her daughter's question when she swallowed hard instead.

Springing into action, Korra grabbed an empty basin off a nearby table.

"I'm gonna help you turn on your left side towards me," she explained. With that, she did so. She was gentle with her movements, but quick.

Once Senna's stomach had calmed, she resumed her earlier position while catching her breath.

"Are you okay now?" Korra asked.

"Yeah," her mother replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, honey, I promise," her mother managed a tiny smile for her.

"Good. I'm gonna dump this out. I'll be right back," with that, Korra left to do so. Returning a few minutes later, she sat down on the edge of the bed and combed a hand through her mother's hair.

Just then, Lena returned. She smiled at the sight. Normally it was against the rules to allow a patient's family member that close after major surgery, but she kept that bit of info to herself. Senna had just been through hell as had her family. Who was Lena to break them up?

"Hey you two," she greeted, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired, nauseous and in a lot of pain," Senna admitted.

"The nausea will subside on its own. If you vomit a few times, don't worry. It's just an after effect of the sedative. I'll give you something for the pain. On a scale of 1-10?"

"It's at a 7," her friend replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back. We're going to take you up to your room in a few minutes. Tonraq's up there waiting for you guys," Lena informed both Senna and Korra.

Korra frowned.

"Who's with Lani?"

"Ava," Lena replied.

Korra sighed with relief.

"Thanks," she smiled at Lena.

"You guys are part of my family. I'd do anything for you," Lena patted Korra's shoulder and left to get the medicine. Returning, she gave Senna a mild painkiller before preparing to take her upstairs.

"I can come, right?" Korra asked.

"Of course," Lena assured her.

Korra stood up and took her mother's left hand in hers.

"Korra?"

Korra noticed her mother's tone while hoarse from being intubated and asleep for a few hours had taken on a stern note.

"Yeah?" She asked. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"When we get up there, you are going to check on your eldest daughter and you're using your wheelchair to get anywhere else for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow. Am I understood? I might be a little out of it right now, but I know you've reached and surpassed your walking limit for the day even though you're not saying anything. Am I understood?"

Lena marveled at how firm her friend was being despite the pain she was feeling, along with exhaustion.

"Mom, I'm-" Korra started to say, but her mother cut her off just as they reached the elevator.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes," Korra sighed.

"Good," her mother's tone softened.

Lena laughed despite the situation.

Korra glared at her, which wasn't missed on her mother. The nudge on her right arm was proof.

Korra ignored her mother's actions.

"Let's hope the elevator will be cooperative this time," Lena sighed. "This thing is temperamental at the best of times," with that, she pushed the button for the sixth floor.

As the elevator rose, Senna swallowed hard as her stomach churned. She squeezed Korra's hand to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Korra glanced down at her mother. She frowned when she saw the expression on her face. "Mom, what's wrong?" When she heard her start to heave, she didn't need a verbal answer. Slipping the basin underneath her chin not a minute too soon, she soothed her as her mother emptied whatever was left in her stomach. "I know, I know…its okay, just get it up. There you go…" Korra moved the basin only when her mother told her it was okay. Once they reached the right floor, they both heard a familiar male voice call out to them as they approached Senna's temporary room.

"Korra! Senna!"

Korra let go of her mother's hand and made room for her father to join them. She received a hug from him and a kiss on her head. She smiled a little when she heard him whisper, "I'm so proud of you," in her left ear. Moving a little ways away, she gave her parents some time alone.

"I'm gonna check on Lani and stay with her for a while," she informed them. "I love you guys."

"Korra," her mother's voice had that same stern tone to it as before.

"I know," Korra rolled her eyes.

"Korra…" her father forewarned her.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Korra apologized.

"It's okay," her mother assured her. "I'm just looking out for you, sweetheart."

"I know," Korra repeated. Only this time her tone was more understanding. With that, she left in the direction of Leilani's room.

Once their daughter was gone, Tonraq turned his full attention to his wife. He held her hand as Lena and Ava wheeled her into the room. He let go so that they could transfer her to her bed. Once she was settled and the two doctors left, Tonraq was at Senna's side once again.

"Senna…oh honey…I'm so glad you're okay. I was so afraid I wouldn't…" his voice trailed off as he buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her. He was careful, but he longed to make physical contact with her. He had to know she was truly alive.

"I'm going to be okay, Tonraq," Senna assured her husband even as her own tears fell, "thanks to Korra, Lena and Katara. Our daughter really saved the day."

Tonraq nodded.

"That she did," he agreed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he ran a hand through Senna's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," she assured him. "Tonraq, I need to tell you something. I've been trying to tell you all night but things kept getting in the way."

Tonraq shook his head.

"You can tell me later. You need your rest," he insisted.

"No. I need to tell you now. It can't wait any longer," she locked eyes with him, took a deep breath or as deep of one as she could with her injured ribs and said, "I'm…I'm pregnant."


	83. Chapter 83

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 83

The silence that fell after Senna's announcement was uncomfortable and filled with tension. She dared not look at Tonraq for fear of the expression she would find on his face. She tried her best to fight back tears as she worked to push the fear to the back burner. She didn't have to be afraid anymore. She never had to be afraid of him. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Tonraq, I wasn't trying to keep it from you like last time. I've only known for less than twenty-four hours. I promise," her voice trailed off as she started coughing. She soon felt Tonraq's right hand on her back. He started patting it, encouraging her to cough it up. After the coughing fit had subsided, she felt a cup of water being pressed to her lips. Sipping from it, she noticed her husband's touch was gentle and patient rather than the opposite. She was relieved by this. This was definitely a good sign.

"Sweetheart, I know you weren't trying to hide this from me," he assured her. He sat down and wrapped an arm around her. He went slowly, so he wouldn't startle her. Planting a kiss on her head, he ran a hand through her hair. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Lena double checked and Katara did a final check before they put me to sleep in the OR. We're having another baby."

Tonraq smiled. He kissed Senna on the cheek while being careful of her injuries.

"So you're not mad?" Senna couldn't help but ask the question that had been in the furthest corner of her mind ever since she had been told the news.

"Of course not," Tonraq said sincerely. "I'm a little shocked, but I'll get over it," he gently hugged her close as he spoke. "Have you told Korra yet?"

"No. You're the first person I've officially revealed the news too," Senna replied. She yawned just then.

"Get some rest," Tonraq stood and sat down in a chair next to Senna's bed.

"You won't leave?" She whispered as her eyes closed.

"No," Tonraq replied. He bent down and planted a kiss on his wife's right cheek. "I love you, Senna."

"I love you too," she assured him. She squeezed his hand as she drifted off to sleep. She was glad that she had told Tonraq what was going on. She was also relieved he had taken it so well. Now the only one left to tell was Korra.

******

Meanwhile, Korra was sitting in Leilani's room, eating some dinner that Asami had brought while talking with her and Leilani.

"Mom, when can I go home?" Lani asked. She tried not to whine, but it was hard. She was still in pain and she hated hospitals.

Korra reached over and ruffled the eleven-year-old's hair.

"In a few days, sweetie. I promise," she frowned as her hands absently combed through her eldest daughter's hair.

"KOrra? what's wrong?" Asami was on her best friend like a shot. She recognized the look in Korra's eyes and she didn't like it.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine," Korra tried.

Asami raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm not. But I will be. I'm just worried about Mom."

"I buy that's the main reason you look so distant, but I know there's more to it."

Korra sighed.

"I can't talk about it here."

Asami caught on and nodded. She had a feeling it was a conversation not meant for a child's ears.

"We'll talk after Leilani's asleep," she whispered.

"You can't stay," Korra informed her. "Only one person is allowed."

"I know. We'll have a snack in the café while she's sleeping and talk," the engineer clarified.

"I'm glad you decided to come back for a visit," Korra said.

"After I heard what happened, I couldn't just leave you," the older girl rested a hand on the Avatar's right shoulder.

"That means a lot," Korra softly said.

Asami nodded.

Korra turned her attention to her daughter.

"Lani, are you hungry?" She asked.

"No," the pre-teen replied.

"Okay," Korra backed off. She knew what it felt like to have abdominal surgery and the pain afterwards. She offered her daughter some juice, which Leilani drank slowly. Once it was done, Lani lie back down and fell asleep to her mother humming while stroking her hair.

"You're great with her," Asami observed.

"Thanks. At least someone has confidence in me," Korra muttered.

"What are you talking about? Your parents are behind you and so are Katara and Tenzin."

Korra made a frustrated noise at the mention of her airbending master's name.

"Uh-oh," Asami guessed, "you're mad at him, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," Korra adamantly replied. She shook her head again, indicating they would talk later.

Asami nodded and changed the subject.

"How's your Mom?" she asked.

"She's gonna be okay," Korra sighed. "She has to stay here for a few weeks, then she can come home."

"That's good," Asami smiled a little.

Korra tried to return the grin, but failed as her lower lip started to quiver instead. She blinked hard against the tears threatening to fall.

"Korra…" Asami held her arms out, but Korra didn't move forward. Instead, she took a deep breath and blinked until the tears were gone.

Asami sighed. She had a feeling Korra was building an emotional wall again. She just hoped it wasn't a tall one. Glancing over at Leilani, she turned her attention back to Korra.

"Leilani's asleep," she informed her, "let's go. We'll be back. I'm sure Lena will check in on her."

Korra nodded. Standing, she went over to the bed. Bending down, she kissed Lani's forehead.

"I love you, sweet girl. I'll be back soon," with that, she straightened up and followed Asami out of the room. Stopping at the nurse's station, she asked Lena to check on Lani in fifteen minutes.

"Sure thing, honey. Also, your Mom wants to see you before you go to bed," she informed her niece.

"Okay."

Getting to the cafeteria, Korra got a snack while Asami got something to drink. Finding a quiet table in the back, the two young women took a seat.

Picking at her food, Korra chose an interesting spot to stare at over Asami's head.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Please, talk to me. You know you can," her friend gently reminded her. She reached across the table and took Korra's right hand in hers. She frowned when she noticed how tense it felt.

"There's nothing really to talk about. Lani's getting out on Friday and hopefully she'll be able to come home. That's if Beifong minds her own business and leaves my family alone."

"Does this have anything to do with why you're angry at Tenzin?" Asami ventured.

Korra shook her head, but the glare on her face said otherwise.

"What happened?" Asami gently inquired.

Korra sighed.

"Lin came to talk to me yesterday. She told me she has to take Leilani into emergency custody because I didn't go through the right channels to adopt her." Korra said the last part sarcastically.

"Why don't you talk to Mako?" Asami suggested. "Or your father. I'm sure being Chief of your tribe, he can do something to help."

"I don't want to bother Dad with this. He has enough to worry about with Mom."

"Don't you think he'd want to know? I'm sure he would help if he-"

"I'm not getting my father involved in this one!" Korra shouted. She sighed with regret when she saw the hurt flash across the CEO's face. "Asami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad at you."

"I know," Asami said wisely. Hoping she wasn't pushing Korra too far, she asked, "So what does Tenzin have to do with this?"

"He told Lin about Lani," she hit the table as she spoke.

"I'm sure it wasn't intentional," Asami tried.

Korra laughed bitterly.

"It's kind of a random conversation to have," she pointed out.

"Korra, everything will be okay," Asami assured her, "you'll see."

"How can it?" Korra whispered. "I'm losing one of the four people I love most. And another one is here fighting for her…"never mind." Turning away as she felt the familiar sting of tears welling up, she blinked hard. She stood suddenly. "I'm gonna go see what Mom needs. Will you go back and stay with Lani? I won't be long."

"Korra, we need to talk…" Asami's voice trailed off as she watched her friend leave the cafeteria. She had a feeling it was going to be a long few weeks…

*****

Korra entered her mother's hospital room as quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake her if she had fallen asleep.

"Mom?" She softly called.

"Hey, sweetie, come here," Senna beckoned her daughter forward. She patted the space on her left side.

Korra hesitated for a minute before doing as she said. She ignored the raised eyebrows and annoyed look her mother threw her as she climbed onto the bed.

"While I'm happy to see you, we had a deal, didn't we, young lady?" Senna pulled Korra close and kissed her head.

Korra nodded. Her mother rarely called her 'young lady anymore.

"Yes," Korra sighed. "I'll use the chair all day tomorrow, I Promise."

"Okay," her mother ran a hand through her hair as she took comfort in her daughter's presence.

"Where's Dad?" Korra asked.

"I sent him to get some food for himself," her mother replied.

"Oh," Korra said. "Lena said you wanted to see me."

Senna laughed softly.

"I wanted to spend some time with you before we both went to bed. Is that a crime?" She smiled a little as the words left her mouth.

"No," Korra reassured her. She blinked back tears as her mother continued to stroke her hair. This wasn't fair! She didn't deserve to be here. As Korra fought hard against the tears, anger took the place of sadness. Feeling a flame in her balled right fist, she took a deep breath in an attempt to extinguish it.

"Korra? Little one talk to me. What's wrong?"

Despite Korra's best efforts, her mother's concerned voice caused the tears she was fighting back to burst forth suddenly without warning. "Oh honey…shh, shh, I'm going to be okay…" her mother soothed, pulling her even closer.

Korra buried her face in her mother's chest as more tears fell.

"It's not fair! This should never have happened to you! You don't deserve it!" Korra cried.

"Listen to me," her mother planted a kiss on her head, "while you're right, the accident happened. We can't change that. I know you're scared and that's okay. I want you to know that."

Korra nodded to show her mother she had heard her.

"I love you. I'm so proud of you. You really helped me out earlier tonight."

Korra let out a sob as more tears flowed.

"I need to tell you something," her mother began.

KOrra gave her mother her full attention. Glancing up, she locked her eyes with her mother's identical ones.

"What?" She asked through her remaining tears.

"When Lani's discharged on Friday, I want you two to go to air Temple Island until I get out of the hospital."

"Why?" Korra retorted. She knew she had been too harsh when her mother raised her eyebrows at her.

"Because I want to know you're being taken care of while I'm getting better," her mother replied.

"I can take care of myself," Korra insisted.

"I know you can. But you're still recovering too. You still need some help with things. And I want to make sure you're eating and sleeping. I know Pema and Tenzin will take care of you. And the kids will be happy to see you."

Korra nodded. She knew there was some truth to her mother's words. Despite this fact, she tried one last attempt to get out of it.

"Can't the girls and I stay with Asami?"

"She has work. Please, little one, do this for me."

Korra sighed. Her mother had her cornered and she knew it.

"Okay," she sighed.

"I promise it won't be that bad. You'll only be a ferry ride away from here. You can come seem e every day until I get out," her mother planted a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"I was already planning on doing that," Korra assured her. Something occurred to her just then. "I need to get Sienna from Kya's."

"Asami already did that," her mother informed her. "Bolin's been watching her. So you can pick her up on Friday before you head to Tenzin's."

"Fine," Korra huffed.

"Senna sighed.

"Honey, why are you making this harder than it has to be?"

Korra shook her head.

"No reason," she tried.

"Korra…" her mother warned.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I would," she informed her.

"Fine. I don't want to be so far away from you," Korra tried. While this was true, it wasn't the whole reason.

"Like I said, you'll only be a ferry ride away. Your Dad will be staying. You know he wouldn't let anything happen to me within his control."

"I know," Korra sighed.

"I promise, you'll be fine over there," with that, Senna got comfortable for the rest of the night.

Korra nodded. She wasn't up for going into the real reason she didn't want to go to air temple island. But if she knew her mother and she did, something told Korra she would find out sooner or later. Closing her own eyes, she rested her head against her mother's chest. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep…


	84. Chapter 84

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 84

Korra's eyes opened a few hours later. She felt someone gently shaking her right shoulder. As her eyes opened all the way, she saw it was her father. She managed a tiny smile for him.

"Dad?"

"Hey princess," he bent down and kissed her right cheek.

"Is Mom okay?" Korra glanced over at her mother who was still fast asleep.

"Yeah. She's fine. Are you hungry?" Her father inquired.

"A little," Korra admitted. She gently disentangled herself from her mother's hold and stood. She glared when she saw the wheelchair waiting for her. Even though she remembered the deal she had made with her mother, she still didn't like it. Sitting down grudgingly, she tried to relax her tense muscles.

"It's only for today," her father comforted. He went to push her out of the room, but stopped when she did it on her own.

"Is Lani awake?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. She ate a little bit. She was asking for you. I explained where you were and you would be back soon. Lena spent a little time with her. Asami's in there with her now."

Korra nodded. She followed her father down to the cafeteria. After getting their food, they went to a table and started eating.

"Dad?" Korra hesitated as the request sat on the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"When Mom wakes up, can you talk to her about something?"

"About what?"

"She wants me to go to Tenzin's once Lani's released. I tried to convince her I would be okay at Asami's, but she wouldn't hear it."

Tonraq sighed.

"I agree with her."

"What!" Korra shouted indignantly. She lowered her voice when she realized a few people had glanced over at her outburst.

"We both trust Asami. We know she would make sure you took care of yourself. Heck, she was even willing to travel down to the south with us much earlier than she did when you first returned home to recuperate. It's just that she has work."

"But if the girls and I stayed with Asami, we would be closer to Mom for now."

"That's true," her father conceded. "Look, I'll try to talk to your Mom when she wakes up. Not right away because I want her to concentrate on recovering. But I will talk with her. You have two days yet."

Korra nodded. She couldn't believe it was Wednesday already. She finished her food as a million thoughts swirled around in her head. She just prayed her mother recovered completely. She still wished she could do more for her than just donate blood and heal some surface wounds. Little did she know she would soon get her chance.

*****

Before Korra knew it, Friday had arrived. Her father hadn't been successful in convincing her mother to allow her to stay with Asami. On the bright side, Mako had talked to Lin, causing her to back off on the whole Lani issue for the time being. Korra was grateful, even though she knew it probably wouldn't last long.

As for Lani, she was happy to be going home. She still hurt, but she had started to eat. This was a relief to her mother, as well as Senna and Tonraq.

Around one, Tenzin came to pick Korra and Lani up. He informed Korra that he had gone to get Sienna himself. She was waiting for her at the house.

"Thanks," Korra halfheartedly replied. She managed a tiny smile for her former master. She was still angry with him for unintentionally causing the situation with Lani. She was quiet throughout the half an hour trip back to the island. Lani ended up falling asleep, laying her head in her mother's lap. Korra absently stroked her eldest daughter's hair, letting her thoughts wander.

Arriving at the house thirty-five minutes later, Korra gently picked Lani up and airbent them off the bison. Landing on her feet, she made her way to the house. Entering it, she was met by a cheerful Ikki.

"Korra! Korra, you're here! I didn't know you were coming!" Her smile was sincere and huge, making Korra forget about her problems for a minute or so.

"Hey Ikki," Korra ruffled her little sister's hair on her way to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she gently laid Lani down next to her.

"Are you staying for the weekend?" Ikki eagerly inquired. She had followed Korra into the room.

"Yeah," Korra replied. She sighed while blinking back the sudden tears that had welled up.

"What's wrong?" Ikki frowned in concern.

"It's nothing," her older sister replied.

Ikki raised her eyebrows. Then changed the subject at lightening speed.

"What's wrong with Leilani?"

"She had her Appendix out on Monday," Korra explained. "She'll feel better in a few days."

Ikki nodded. She sat down on Korra's left.

Just then, Lani started to stir. She groaned as her azure eyes opened.

"Mom? Whe-where are we?"

"Shh, Lani, it's okay," her mother put a reassuring hand on her left shoulder, "we're at Tenzin and Pema's. You're okay."

Lani nodded. She sat up as her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings. Seeing Ikki sitting there, she managed a tiny smile for her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi!" Ikki happily greeted. She then asked, "When did you start calling Korra Mom?"

"A few days now," Lani yawned in the middle of her sentence.

"Are you thirsty?" Korra inquired.

"Yeah," Lani replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Korra stood, only to have Ikki jump to her feet, turn around and help her sit back down.

"Ikki, what are you doing?" Korra raised her eyebrows. "You know I'm walking again now."

Ikki nodded.

"Aunt Senna called Daddy yesterday. She told him she doesn't want you walking a lot. She used a big word. Over exsa…excer…."

"Over exert," Lani supplied. "Aunt Senna doesn't want Mom to over exert herself. Or in other words, do too much."

Ikki nodded.

"Yeah. That's what she said. We have a spare wheelchair for you in case you get tired."

Korra sighed in frustration.

"Fine. But I don't think my Mom will mind me going to the kitchen to get us all something to drink. Besides, I've been resting ever since your Dad picked us up. By the way, is Sienna awake?"

"Not yet. My Mom just put her down for her nap ten minutes before you showed up," Ikki replied.

"Okay," Korra stood once again and was successful in making it to the kitchen this time. She found the fruit juice Ikki liked and poured three glasses full. Taking two of them, she returned to the couch. Handing one to her sister and daughter respectively, she stood to get her own.

"Where are you going?" Ikki asked.

Korra pushed down the urge to tell Ikki to chill out. She knew she was just concerned for her.

"I'm going back to the kitchen to get my own drink," Korra replied.

Ikki nodded.

Returning to the kitchen, Korra saw Jinora downing the last bit of her juice.

"Hey sis," she greeted.

Jinora turned around and grinned when she saw her older sister standing there.

"Korra! Hey! Dad told me you were coming to stay for a while. What's up?" She gave her a hug.

"I was actually coming in here to get a cup of juice I left on the counter."

Jinora blushed.

"I'm sorry. That was yours?"

"It's okay. I'll get another one," Korra went for the cabinet, but was stopped by Jinora.

"Let me get it for you," she offered.

"Jinora, I can do it," Korra gently reminded her.

"I know," the thirteen-year-old assured her. "I want to do this for you. Besides, I'm the one who drank your original cup."

Korra nodded. She smiled at her. She accepted the cup her younger sister handed her a minute later.

"Sienna's upstairs sleeping," Jinora told her.

"I know. Ikki told me," Korra revealed. "It'll be so good to hold her again. I've missed her."

Jinora smiled.

"You're such a good mother," she commented.

Korra blushed. She was about to say something when Lani called for her. Her voice sounded panicked.

"Mom!"

"I'm coming, sweet girl!" Korra called back.

Jinora gasped as she heard the exchange. She offered to carry Korra's cup into the living room for her so she could concentrate on helping Leilani.

Entering the living room, Korra rushed to her daughter's side. She couldn't see any visible injuries. This relieved her, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Lani, what's wrong?" She asked.

"My stomach hurts!" Lani admitted. She was close to tears, breaking her mother's heart.

"Okay, let me see what I can do," with that, Korra lifted Lani's shirt a little. Gently, but quickly, she started examining the area. "Shh, I know, sweet girl, I know. Is it hurting in the same spot?"

"Uh-huh," Lani gritted out.

Korra gently, but thoroughly examined the area, trying to figure out what was causing the pre-teen's distress.

"When did it start hurting?"

"After I drank the juice," Lani replied. She swallowed hard just then.

Seeing a bowl of crackers on the table, Korra dumped them on the table's surface. She put the now empty bowl underneath Lani's chin just in time.

"I feel terrible!" Lani cried just before heaving a minute later. She threw up twice before she found relief. By the time she was done, she was in tears and all she wanted was to have her mother hold her.

"Shh, I know, sweetheart, I know," Korra gently pulled Lani into her lap. Kissing the top of her head, she started running a hand through her hair. She checked her for a fever. Relieved when the eleven-year-old didn't feel warm, she concentrated on comforting her. As she did so, something occurred to her. "Lani?"

"Yeah?" She softly replied.

"What did you eat this morning? My Dad said you ate."

Lani thought as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Some toast," she replied.

"Did it have anything on it?" Her mother inquired.

"I don't think so," Lani replied. She swallowed hard again. "Mom, I'm gonna throw up again…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She allowed her mother to help her sit up as the bowl was placed underneath of her chin again. Once she was done, she sipped from a cup of water Jinora had brought her. Closing her eyes, she heard her mother encouraging her to sleep. She didn't need much coaxing. At the sound of her mother starting to sing, Lani was asleep soon after that.

"I hope she's gonna be okay," Jinora frowned at her friend.

"Lani will be fine," Korra assured her. "She just needs more rest. I don't think eating this soon was such a good idea either," sighing, Korra prayed things calmed down soon. She had barely arrived on the island an hour and a half ago and things were already going wrong. As she stroked Lani's hair, something told her it was going to be a long day and an even longer night…


	85. Chapter 85

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 85

After a while, Korra took Leilani upstairs. Tucking her in bed, she sat down beside her daughter and resumed stroking her hair. She just wanted her to feel better. As she continued to soothe her, she heard a very familiar cry in the distance. Bending down, she kissed Lani's forehead, whispered that she loved her and left to check on her youngest daughter. Following the sound, Korra found herself in a room next to Kierna's. Going over to the crib, she bent down and picked her youngest daughter up. It felt so good to hold her again. Korra felt like she hadn't seen her for weeks when it had really only been one at the most. Glancing down at Sienna, Korra let a few tears fall. Going over to a chair in the corner, she sat down, hugging her ten-month-old close.

"Hey, sweet girl. I've missed you so much. Yes I have. Did your aunts and uncle take good care of you. How about Asami, huh?"

Sienna let out a contented noise and snuggled into her mother's hold.

"Mama," Sienna grabbed onto Korra's finger with her right hand."

"I'm happy to see you too, sweetie. I'll take that as a yes," Korra's smile faded as her gaze travelled from her baby to the scenery outside. Her thoughts started floating to her own mother. She wished she was with her right now. But Korra knew even as she longed to be with her, she was where she was supposed to be for the moment. As her gaze travelled back to Sienna, the baby locked eyes with her as though she sensed something was wrong. Sighing, Korra started talking to her. She usually did this with Kierna, but she felt comfortable spilling her true feelings to Sienna as well.

"I'm scared, sweetie. I'm really scared. Your Grandma-ma was in an accident. She's in the hospital. Aunt Lena and Katara are taking good care of her. She'll be back home in a few weeks. But I'm still scared I'm gonna lose her. I…I can't…I don't even know how it happened. I'm just so…" her voice trailed off as tears came. They fell in torrents down her tan cheeks, making it impossible for her to see. She half expected Sienna to feed off her sudden emotional break down and start wailing. But her youngest daughter surprised her by making soft noises instead.

"Korra?"

Korra tried to wipe her tears away, but wasn't fast enough as someone joined her. Whirling around, she found Pema standing there.

"Honey…what's wrong?" the older woman was at her side in seconds. She held out her arms for Sienna, but Korra held back.

"I…I'm okay," she insisted even as more tears fell.

"No you're not. And that's okay," Pema assured her. "Let me have Sienna. I'm just going to put her in her bassinet for now."

Korra hesitated for a minute longer before relinquishing her daughter over. She watched as Pema did as she said she would. All the while talking gently to the baby.

Once Sienna was settled, Pema turned her attention to Korra. She walked over to her and held her arms out.

Korra tried to resist, but she couldn't for long. As a painful sob escaped her throat, she accepted Pema's comfort.

"Pema, I…I can't lose…I can't lose my Mom! I'm scared! I feel so helpless and I hate it!" Korra admitted. She wasn't sure why it was so easy to talk to Pema, it just was.

"Shh, shh, honey, listen to me. Your mother's strong. She's going to be okay," Pema soothed. She stroked Korra's hair and hugged her close.

"Sha-she doesn't deserve this! Why did it happen to her?" Korra buried her face in Pema's right shoulder as more tears fell.

"I don't know," Pema quietly replied. "But I know she has a great support system around her. She's going to get through this and so will you."

"I want to do more for her," Korra revealed as she fought back more tears.

"According to your father, you did a lot the night Senna was brought in. We're all very proud of you."

"Thanks," Korra mumbled. "I love my Mom so much…I want her to be okay. I can't lose…" her voice trailed off as more tears flowed.

Pema just stood there, holding the distraught young adult, hoping she was bringing her some comfort. As she felt Korra start to shake, she led her over to the bed in the room. Sitting down, she gently coaxed Korra to do the same.

"KOrra, can you take a deep breath for me?" she gently instructed.

Korra tried, but it was easier said than done. She succeeded after a second attempt.

"Good girl. Thatta girl. Again?"

Korra did so. But even as her breathing eased up, the shaking still continued.

"Mom?"

Pema glanced up to see Jinora standing there.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Can I take Pepper for a-what's wrong with Korra?"

"She's really upset. Can you do me a favor and get me the blue case that's in the bathroom cabinet?"

Jinora nodded. She returned with the requested item and handed it to her mother.

"Thanks," her mother nodded in her direction. "And yes, you can go for a flight. Just be careful."

"It's okay," Jinora sat down on the bed next to Korra. Reaching out, she gently took her sister's right hand in hers, "I want to help Korra."

"You're sweet, honey. Korra will be okay. You can stay if you want," with that, Pema took out a blue bottle and selected one pill from it.

Without being asked, Jinora left and returned with a cup of water. Resuming her earlier position on the bed, she turned her attention back to Korra.

"Sweetie, can you take this?" Pema asked. "It's just something to calm you down. It's mild."

"No," Korra replied.

"Honey, you're shaking pretty badly," Pema frowned.

"I'll be okay," Korra insisted.

Pema sighed.

"Korra, please?" Jinora implored. "My Mom's just trying to help you. She would never hurt you."

"I know," Korra softly replied, matching her own mother's tone. Sighing, she turned to Pema. "Mild sedative pills don't play nice with my stomach," she explained. "I'd just end up throwing it up after I took it."

"This isn't a sedative. It's meant to help you stop shaking, not put you to sleep," Jinora tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter. I'm telling you, it won't stay down."

"Do you know what your Mom gives you when you have flashbacks at home?" Pema gently asked.

Korra wondered how Pema knew about her PTSD, but figured Tenzin had told her.

"Myzapine," Korra replied.

Pema nodded. She retrieved the bottle and checked the label.

"Well this isn't myzapine, but it works the same way."

"I'm just going to end up throwing it back up," Korra insisted as she continued to shake. "Do you have it in shot form? That's what Mom usually does."

Pema shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

Korra sighed.

"Dad can get some for you," Jinora chimed in. She stood from the bed. "I'll go ask him," with that, she was gone.

Korra sighed with relief. Even though she wasn't happy with Tenzin, she appreciated his efforts to help her.

"Can we wait until Tenzin comes back with the shot?" Korra pleaded.

"We can try," Pema sat down beside her.

Korra sighed with relief. She gave the pill back to Pema, laid down and closed her eyes. She tried her best to calm down, but it was hard. Finally, five minutes later, the shaking started to decrease. It wasn't long after that when Korra fell asleep.

*****

Korra woke up screaming and shaking a few hours later. As she caught her breath, she could feel tears streaming down her face. As she let out a cry of terror, she soon felt a gentle hand on her right shoulder.

"Korra? Sweetie, it's okay. You're not alone."

"Mom?" Korra shakily asked.

Pema's heart broke right there. She hated seeing Korra like this. She thought of the young adult as her own. Spirits knows she loved her as much as she did her biological children.

"No, honey. It's Pema," she gently reminded her.

Korra's surroundings came into focus a minute later. She blushed as more tears fell.

"Pema?"

"Yes," the older woman affirmed. She reached out and pulled Korra into her arms. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Uh-huh," Korra tearfully confessed.

"You're safe," Pema soothed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Korra shook her head as she continued to shake.

"Honey, take a deep breath for me," Pema instructed yet again.

Korra did so a minute later. It took her until the third attempt before she was able to obey. She did it again.

"Good girl. Sweetheart, Tenzin left a half an hour ago to get your medicine. He would have gotten it sooner, but he had a last minute meeting to attend. Do you think you can stop shaking on your own?"

Korra wanted to say yes, but she knew she would be lying.

"No," she softly admitted.

Pema sighed.

"I know what you said about taking it in pill form, but you're shaking a little worse than you were earlier."

Korra didn't need Pema to tell her that. She could feel how bad it was for herself. Sighing, she resigned to taking the pill and the unpleasant result that would follow. No sooner had she laid back down once she had swallowed it, she knew it was going to come back up. She sat up and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Honey, it's okay, here you go," Pema put the trashcan underneath Korra's chin. She gently pulled her hand away from her mouth. Once that was done, she steadied her as the young adult heaved, vomiting a minute later.

"I'm sorry," Korra gasped just before gagging, resulting in her throwing up again, "I…I told you, I can't keep those things down…" her voice trailed off as she heaved once again.

Pema frowned.

"You don't have to be sorry," she assured her, "you're not in trouble."

Korra nodded just as she emptied whatever was left in her stomach. Breathing hard, she tried to will her stomach to calm down. She took a deep breath, followed by another and another. Finally, a few minutes later, she was able to lie back down.

"That's a girl. Are you okay now?" Pema inquired.

"Yeah," Korra replied as she caught her breath. "I don't feel as nauseous anymore."

"I'm glad, Do you think you can sip at some water?"

"I'll try," Korra gingerly sipped from a cup after Pema had helped her to sit up. Lying back down again, Korra closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. A question came to her mind just then. "How are my girls?"

"They're fine. Sienna's spending time with Ikki and Lani's asleep still. I checked on her before I came in here," Pema explained.

KOrra nodded. She sat up slowly before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Korra, where are you going?"

"I need to check on Lani," she replied. She stood, only to feel dizzy. Sitting back down, she tried again with the same result. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she tried for a third time, but nothing changed.

"Korra, stop," Pema's voice was stern, but her touch was gentle. "Lani's fine. You need to rest."

Korra resigned herself to lying back down as the dizziness increased. The minute she was no longer sitting up, it started to subside.

"Are you okay?" Pema asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied. She closed her eyes again, hoping the dizziness would just go away. It took a few minutes, but she finally found relief. Just as she was drifting off, she heard Tenzin's voice in the doorway.

"I got it," he announced. "How is she doing?"

"Not so good," Pema replied. "She woke up from a nightmare shaking and crying. I calmed her down a little, but she couldn't stop shaking. I convinced her to take a generic mild sedative, but she couldn't keep it down."

"Sorry," Korra mumbled.

"Shh, it's okay, honey. Just try to rest. I'm going to give you this. Do you know how many milligrams your mother usually gives you?"

"Ten," Korra replied.

"Okay," with that, Pema got the syringe ready. "I'm gonna give it to you in your left shoulder. Do you want me to count or not?"

"Doesn't…matter…" Korra sleepily replied.

Pema's heart was breaking for her.

"Okay. Here we go," with that, she gave Korra the shot. A few minutes later, she sighed with relief as the young adult started to relax. She just encouraged her to sleep. She hoped when Korra awoke again, she would feel better…


	86. Chapter 86

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 86

Korra awoke two hours later feeling somewhat refreshed. She was still worried about her mother, but she wasn't shaking anymore. Sitting up slowly, she allowed her body to adjust to the movement. When no dizziness came, she sighed with relief. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood. When she still felt okay, she took a few tentative steps. Leaving the room, she went into the bathroom and washed up before going downstairs. Seeing the sun setting through a window, Korra guessed it was almost dinner time. Gaining the downstairs, she found her extended family in the kitchen. Kierna squealed with delight upon seeing her. Korra made a face at her, sending the one-year-old into giggles.

"Korra, you're awake!" Ikki ran over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Ikki," Korra greeted.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Pema asked. She was about to suggest that Korra use her chair for the rest of the night, but decided against it. After all, Korra had been lying down for the past three hours.

"A little," Korra replied. She spotted Sienna in her high chair and went over to her. "Hey my sweet girl. How are you, huh?" Korra tickled Sienna under her chin, making her giggle.

"Mama!" Sienna happily squealed. She reached for her, almost knocking the bowl of baby food off her tray.

"I'm trying to feed her," Jinora huffed.

"I'll do it," Korra said. "I'm going to check on Lani and see if she's hungry. I'll be back," with that, she left the room. As she went upstairs, she heard the phone ring. Figuring someone else would get it, the Avatar concentrated on her eldest daughter. Entering the room straight across from hers, she sat on the bed. Reaching her hand out, she started stroking Lani's right cheek.

Lani's eyes opened a few minutes later. She let out a moan of pain.

"Shh, Lani, it's okay. I'm just checking on you," her mother assured her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah," Korra ran a hand through the eleven-year-old's hair.

"It still hurts!"

"Do you want me to see if I can soothe it with waterbending?"

"Please?" Lani begged.

"Okay," Korra grabbed water from a jug on the nightstand. Wrapping it around her hands, she waited for the water to glow. Pressing it gently to Lani's stomach, she gently circled around the area that had been worked on. "How does that feel?"

"A little better," her eldest daughter replied. "Will you stay with me for a little while?"

"Sure," her mother agreed. She kept up the soothing technique for the next five minutes. Pulling her hands away, she dropped the water back into the container. "Does it feel any better?"

"A little," Lani replied. "Mom, I think I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. After her stomach calmed down, she laid her head in her mother's lap.

"Shh, Lani, it's okay. There you go. I think you're gonna be okay now. It was probably the last of the toast you had. We're going to stick with water for the rest of the night. Then I'll start you on something small tomorrow."

"Okay," the pre-teen mumbled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Korra called.

Jinora entered a minute later.

"Mako's on the phone. He said it's important."

Korra's heart skipped a beat at her younger sister's words. She had a feeling she knew why her friend was calling. Bending down, she kissed Lani's forehead.

"I'll be right back, sweet girl. I love you."

"Love you too," Lani mumbled as her azure eyes closed.

Korra followed Jinora downstairs. Taking the phone off the dining room table, Korra braced herself for what she would hear on the other end. "Hello? Mako?"

"Hey," he started, "I know you guys are eating, but I needed to call you as soon as possible."

"What's up?" Korra asked.

"It's about Lani," Mako revealed.

"I had a feeling," Korra sighed in defeat. "What's going on?"

On the other end of the phone, Mako mirrored her frustration.

"Beifon's determined to do what she thinks is right for Leilani. She told me you have until Monday."

"What are you saying?" Korra asked.

"If you don't get the process started by lunchtime on Monday, she's taking Leilani that night."

Korra growled in frustration.

"Doesn't she know what my family and I are going through?"

"What are you talking about?" Mako sounded concerned. "I know Leilani was in the hospital a few days ago. But she's out now, right?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. She was about to say more when she heard Sienna start to cry. It was her I want Mama Cry. That meant no matter who she was with, she wanted her Mom now. "Mako, I need to go. Sienna's hungry."

"Okay," with that, the phone call ended.

Heaving a shaky sigh, Korra hung up on her end. She entered the kitchen and went over to Ikki, who was holding Sienna and trying her best to make her giggle. "Here, let me take her," she bent down and picked her daughter up, holding her close. "Hey, my little miss, its okay. It's okay. Mama's here now. I have you. Let's get you fed, okay," with that, Korra sat down in a chair and fed her youngest daughter. Once she was done, Korra burped her and gave her a toy or two to play with while she ate half of her own dinner.

"Korra, are you okay?" Ikki asked.

"No," Korra admitted.

"What's wrong?" Jinora asked from across the table.

Korra sighed.

"I'm worried about my Mom," she replied. While it was true, she neglected to tell them about the phone call she had received.

"Aunt Senna's strong," Ikki comforted, "she'll be okay."

Korra nodded. After eating a little more of her dinner, she left the table. Pausing outside of Leilani's room, Korra sighed. She knew she had to tell her what was going on, but she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. Checking on her, she made a decision. Leaving the room, she went downstairs. Finding a pad of paper and a pen by the hallway phone, Korra scribbled a note and laid it on top of the receiver. Checking to make sure everyone else was occupied, she left the house. She let her legs carry her where she had to go while her mind wandered. She soon found herself at the bison stable. Entering it, she went over to the bison she loved the most. She had named her Mahina, which meant moon. Rubbing her behind her ears, Korra gave her a few treats once the creature had woken up.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you wanna go for a flight?" Leading her out of the stall, Korra mounted her once they were a few yards away.

"All right, girl, ready for a short trip? Yip, yip," with a gentle shake of the reigns, Mahina rose into the air. Once air Temple Island was just a spec on the ground, Korra gave Mahina a few gentle commands. Once the Avatar recognized the landmarks, she relaxed a little. It felt great being up here again. As Mahina flew through the sky, Korra started telling her everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She felt she could tell her anything. She was so busy spilling her heart out to her friend, she almost missed the landmark telling her to stop.

"Yip, yip," she commanded. Dismounting, she patted Mahina's shoulder blades and ears. "Good girl. Thanks for listening. I'll be out soon. Wait here," with that, Korra turned and went in the direction of the now familiar building. Entering it, she walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me," Korra began.

The woman behind it looked up. When she saw the water tribe girl standing there, she gave her a curious look.

"May I Help you?" She asked.

Korra nodded. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her thoughts together. She knew what she had to say. Despite this, it felt weird considering she had hardly ever used her mother's first name in her whole entire life. She knew it of course and thought it was beautiful, but she had never called her it. She had always been Mom to her. And of course Mama and Mommy when she was growing up.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm here to see Senna," Korra replied. "My name is Korra."

The woman shrugged as though it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are nearly over. You're welcome to come back tomorrow."

Korra shook her head.

"I have to see her now. It's important."

"That's what they all say," the woman dismissed.

Korra could feel her right hand heating up as she fought to keep control of her temper and emotions.

"Do you even know who I am?" She asked.

"Nope," the woman replied.

Korra sighed.

"I'm the Avatar. Senna is my Mom. She's also the wife of the Chief of the Southern water tribe. I'm sure you've heard of him," Korra ended her sentence on a nice, but underlining threatening note.

The woman nodded.

"Of course. We all know Chief Tonraq. He's good at his job."

Korra nodded in agreement.

"And I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy if he found out his daughter was denied permission to visit her mother…"

The woman sighed.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Korra, but visiting hours are over. Come back tomorrow around eight am and you can visit her then."

Korra glared at her. She was two seconds away from setting the woman's stupid magazine on fire when she heard her name from behind her.

"KOrra? What are you doing here?"

Whirling around, Korra came face to face with Mako.

"I'm trying to get some help, but the person who works here isn't being very cooperative," she gritted out.

"I've told her twice that visiting hours are over. She can come back tomorrow. And spirit willing, I'll have the day off."

Korra glared at her.

Mako took charge.

"I'm Detective Mako. I'm with the Republic City police department. I'm here to speak to a hit and run victim."

The woman nodded. She gave him a visitor's pass and went back to her magazine.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her," she muttered, gesturing to Korra.

Korra was seething at this point.

"I'll do my best," Mako politely replied. "Come along, miss," with that, he took Korra' by the hand. Leading her around the corner, he let go of her hand and motioned for her to follow him.

"Thanks for saving me back there," she smiled a little.

"No problem. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm visiting…" her voice trailed off as a sudden wave of tears threatened to fall. The entire day was catching up with her fast.

"Hey, talk to me. What's going on?" he gently asked.

"My Mom's here," Korra managed before the tears came. She blinked hard in an effort to hold them back, but it was no use.

"Hey, its' okay, it's gonna be okay…" Mako pulled her into an embrace, hoping to bring her some comfort. "What happened?"

Korra took a shaky breath as she tried to calm down.

"Sha-she was hit by a speed boat a few days ago. She's gonna be here for a few weeks. I donated blood for her and healed her as best I could when she first came in. I wish I could do more for her. Everyone keeps telling me she's gonna be okay, but I'm so scared! And on top of that, your boss is determined to break apart my family even more…" her voice trailed off as she let out a sob.

"Shh, shh, let's take care of one thing at a time. First, let's get you up to see your Mom. She's who the Chief wants me to talk to. I didn't put two and two together until you told me just now. I'll let you have time with her first. You can even stay for the questioning."

Korra shook her head.

"Mako, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. As long as I get the answers that'll help us put the guy away, I'm good. I want to make this as easy on your Mom as possible. She's a good person."

"Yeah, she is," Korra agreed as she sniffed back more tears.

"How did you get here?" he inquired as they pulled away and continued towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"I flew Mahina down," Korra replied.

"Does Tenzin know you're gone?" Mako asked.

"No," Korra answered. "And before you say another word, Mahina's my personal bison, so I wasn't stealing."

"I didn't say anything," Mako threw his arms up in defense as they entered the elevator.

"Mom's in room 324," Korra informed her friend.

Mako nodded.

As they got off, Korra lead the way. Pausing just outside the door, she turned to mako.

"Let me go in first. And just in case you hear my Mom raise her voice, don't worry about it. I kind of broke a deal we had."

Mako raised his eyebrows, but Korra just shook her head.

"Hopefully she's asleep. If she is, I'll stay with her until she wakes up. When she does, hopefully she won't notice I'm not using my wheelchair just yet."

Mako chuckled as the pieces of the puzzle started falling into place. Shaking his head, he muttered, "I wouldn't want to be you right now."

"Relax. My Mom's sweet most of the time. She has unlimited patience. At least that's what I Thought growing up. She hardly ever yelled at me. She used a gentle parenting style when I was little. She still does, but you know what I mean…"

"Yeah," he replied.

Taking a deep breath, Korra entered the room. The minute she saw her mother sitting up in bed, the phone glued to her left ear, Korra knew she was in trouble.

"Tenzin, I'm sure she'll be back soon," Senna assured him. Glancing up, she narrowed her eyes when she saw her daughter standing there. "In fact, I'm sure of it. Because I'm sending her back as soon as we have a talk. Okay. Bye," with that, she hung up the phone.

"Hey Mom," Korra greeted sincerely. She smiled at her, but only received a relieved, but slightly annoyed look in return. Sitting down in the chair next to her mother's bed, Korra braced herself for the lecture she knew was coming.

"Korra, do you know how worried Tenzin and Pema are? Not to mention Leilani?" her mother began.

"I left a note, telling them where I was going," Korra defended herself.

"I know. I'm proud of you for that. That's why you're only in a little bit of trouble," her mother informed her.

"I'm over eighteen," Korra protested.

"Korra, I love you. I know you miss me, but I would quit talking for now if I were you."

Korra recognized the stern tone and decided to play it safe.

"Good choice," her mother softened considerably. "I am honestly happy to see you."

"But…" Korra supplied.

Senna shook her head.

"No buts, little one. I am. Your Dad's been at a meeting for the past three hours," she informed her.

Korra frowned.

"Doesn't the council know what happened?"

Senna nodded.

"He still is chief of the tribe," she sighed.

"I'll stay with you for the night," Korra volunteered.

Senna shook her head.

"While I Know you're being sincere and I would love nothing more than for you to do that, you're going right back to air temple island after our visit," her mother asserted.

"I don't want you to be alone," Korra argued.

"Lena will be here all night. I'm sure your father will be back as soon as he can. You can spend the night here tomorrow night if you want. Your Dad won't be able to."

Korra nodded.

"Okay," she replied.

"So how's Lani doing?" her mother inquired.

For some reason, the mention of her eldest daughter made the dam break. Before Korra knew what was happening, she was crying hard while trying to catch her breath.

Taken aback by her daughter's reaction, Senna reached her arms out. It didn't matter what KOrra had done. She was always there for her-especially when she was upset or sick.

"Honey, come here…."

Korra didn't hesitate. She made sure she was on her mother's left side, but she allowed her to comfort her.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay. Whatever it is, it'll be okay…" her mother soothed. She ran a hand through Korra's hair and planted a kiss on her head.

"No it won't!" Korra cried.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" her mother gently inquired.

"Beifong's being a jerk!" Korra burst out.

"What did she do?"

"She's taking Lani on Monday unless I start the process to adopt her legally. Mom, it's not fair! You're in here and I can't help you and now Lani's gonna be…I…I can't lose you both!"

As Senna sat there, comforting her daughter, she fought back tears of her own.

"Honey, you're not going to lose me or Leilani. And even if Lin does take her away, it won't be for long. Your Dad can help get her back. He'd do anything for you. You know that. He cares about Lani too."

"I…I don't want to get him involved. He already has enough to worry about," Korra started calming down.

"Sweetie, talk to him. Please? He can help," Senna planted another kiss on Korra's head.

"Okay," she finally relented. Wiping at her eyes, she added, "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Sweetie, I Know this is hard for you. I know you want to be with me right now. And that means a lot to me, believe me. I love you so much. But you can come and see me any time until I get out of here. But you can't just take off like this. It's not fair to Tenzin and Pema, who have taken you into their home and treat you like their own. And its' not fair to Leilani."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked. She was truly confused. She understood what her mother was saying about Tenzin and Pema. But she didn't understand how Leilani fit into all of this. She had been asleep when Korra had left.

"Leilani has been through a lot in her life. She lost her biological parents at a young age. Then she was shuffled in and out of foster homes, most of them weren't ideal. Then she met us. We're probably the first family since her parents who showed her unconditional love in a long time. She views you as her mother. She calls you Mom for a reason. She trusts you. How do you think she felt when she woke up and found you not there? And to top it off, when she asked Tenzin or Pema where you were and they didn't know until Ikki brought them your note. She was scared, honey. Scared that you left her, just like everyone else in her life up until this point."

Korra nodded as guilt set in her stomach.

"I really messed up," she whispered, matching her mother's tone.

"Yes," her mother confirmed. "But the good news is, you can fix it."

"You think so?" Korra glanced hopefully up at her mother.

"I know so," she planted a kiss on Korra's cheek and continued running a hand through her hair.

"I love you, Mom," Korra softly said.

"I love you too, so much," her mother hugged her close.

As though she had just remembered, Korra spoke a minute later.

"Mako's waiting outside. He wants to ask you some questions about the accident. He told me I can stay with you. It's up to you though."

Senna nodded.

"You can stay," she told her. She frowned just then.

"What is it?" Korra asked as a frown of worry crossed her face.

Senna sighed. She took a deep breath. But what she said next was not what Korra was expecting.

"Mako can ask me any questions he needs to. But I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

"Why not?" Korra ventured.

"Because everything after the date with your father until the time I woke up here is a total blank," her mother revealed.


	87. Chapter 87

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 87

"You what!" Korra gasped. She was wide eyed as she stared at her mother. She couldn't believe what she had just told her.

Senna sighed.

"I can't remember what happened from the time your father and I took that walk after we got home from dinner until I woke up here and you were healing me."

Korra frowned.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

Senna shrugged.

"I've seen it before while working at the clinic. It's frequently seen in people who have been traumatized. There's a word for it," she explained.

"What is it?" Korra ventured.

"Transient global amnesia," she answered. "It happens as a protective mechanism for your mind when you've been through a traumatic experience. It usually doesn't last long. It depends on the person and the support system they have to heal."

Korra nodded. Although she had stopped listening when her mother had mentioned traumatic experience. She squeezed her eyes shut as her mind threatened to pull her back to a time she was trying to forget. The sound of her mother addressing her broke the young adult out of her thoughts.

"Korra? Little one, are you okay?"

Korra nodded as her eyes opened. She locked them with her mother's identical ones.

"Yeah," she shakily replied.

Senna raised her eyebrows.

"No," Korra admitted.

"Honey, I'm going to be okay. I'll remember in time," her mother reached out and took her hand in her free left one.

"I hope so," Korra said, matching her mother's tone. She rested her head against her mother's left shoulder and closed her eyes. Just as she was falling asleep, she realized Mako was still waiting outside. Opening her eyes, she sat up.

"Korra, it's okay, lay back down," her mother gently coaxed.

"I will. I need to go talk to Mako," Korra stood and left the room. She walked over to where her friend was working on paperwork.

"So are you punished until next century?" Mako quipped when he saw her.

"Very funny. No. She was irritated with me though. Anyway, I don't think you'll be able to question her today."

Mako frowned.

"If she's tired, I'll come back. I meant it when I said I'll do this at her pace."

"We both appreciate that," Korra assured him. "But it won't make a difference if you come back tomorrow. You'll have to wait a few weeks."

Mako was confused now.

"Why?"

Korra took a deep breath.

"My Mom doesn't remember anything from the time she and my Dad went for a walk until she woke up here and I was healing her."

"That doesn't make any sense," Mako shook his head.

Korra sighed.

"I'm telling you, you need to wait. Besides, she is tired. I'm gonna stay with her for a little longer. Then I need to go back and face the music on air temple island."

Mako nodded. He sighed, but turned to leave.

"Okay. Just let me know when she does remember. The faster we put this guy behind bars, the better."

Korra nodded.

"Will do. Thanks," with that, she returned to her mother's room. Resuming her spot on the bed, she got comfortable again.

"You know you can only stay for another half an hour. Then you need to go back," her mother informed her.

"I know," Korra sighed. She closed her eyes once again and was asleep shortly afterwards.

******

Korra's eyes opened to the sensation of someone gently shaking her. She heard her mother's voice meet her ears.

"Korra? Little one, it's time to wake up."

"Huh?" Korra tried to swat her hand away, but wasn't successful.

"Honey, come on. You need to go back to air temple island."

Korra woke up fully then. She groaned before rubbing at her eyes. Once she was alert, she sat up.

"Mom, do I really have to go back? It's nine-thirty."

"Yes," her mother firmly answered. She softened just then. "You'll be with me all night tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you," Korra kissed her mother on the cheek and returned her hug. She left just as her mother called Tenzin to let him know she was on her way back. Getting outside, Korra found Mahina right where she had left her. She roused her friend and mounted once she was fully awake. On the ride back, Korra's mind wandered yet again. She hoped her mother would be able to remember. She also hoped Leilani would forgive her for unintentionally scaring her. As air temple island came into view an hour later, Korra heaved a sigh. She had to face the music sometime. And she knew now was better than later. Dismounting, she put Mahina back in the stable, gave her some food, patted her shoulder and left for the house. Entering it, she was met by an anxious Tenzin and Pema. Pema got to her first. Embracing her, she let her go after a minute or so.

"I'm so glad you're safe! You scared us."

"I'm sorry," Korra sincerely apologized. "I left a note."

"We know," Tenzin spoke up. "I appreciate that, Korra. But next time, please tell us where you're going. We would have let you go."

"Okay," Korra replied. "I promise. How are the girls?"

"Sienna's fine. She's asleep," Pema replied.

"How about Leilani?" Korra ventured.

Tenzin sighed.

"She's scared. She thought you weren't coming back. She calmed down after we assured her you were with your mother, but she was still shaken up."

Korra sighed.

"I'm going to talk to her," with that, she headed upstairs. Taking a deep breath, she pushed Lani's bedroom door open. The sight that met her eyes broke her heart. Lani was asleep, but Korra could see tear stains on her cheeks. Going over and sitting on the bed, Korra reached out and ran a hand through her eldest daughter's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Lani. I Love you. I didn't mean to scare you."

Lani rolled over as her azure eyes opened.

"Huh? Wha-what's going on?" she mumbled.

"Shh, Lani, it's okay. I'm back. I was just checking on you," her mother assured her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Lani sat up at the sound of her mother's voice. She turned away from her as a new set of tears filled her eyes.

"I thought you left me. I thought you didn't care just like everyone else!" she cried.

"Lani, of course I care about you. I Love you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a stupid mistake. I should never have left without telling anyone where I was going. I will NEVER do that to you again."

Lani stayed where she was. She trained her gaze on the window as more tears fell. Slowly turning around, she locked eyes with her mother.

"Ya-you really love me? You mean that?"

"Yes," she assured her.

Lani let that truth sink in for a few minutes. Letting the remaining tears fall, she allowed her mother to hold her.

"I really am sorry, Lani. I never meant to scare you. I just had to go see my Mom. Listen, how about we go see her together on Friday?"

"Really?" Lani's eyes widened.

"Yes. Now I'm gonna spend the night with her tomorrow night."

"Okay," the pre-teen uncertainly replied. "Will you be back the next morning?"

"Probably more towards lunchtime, but I will be back," Korra kissed Lani's cheek and hugged her close.

"Okay," her eldest daughter replied. She rested in her mother's lap for a while. Laying back down a few minutes later, she closed her eyes. "Will you stay with me, please?"

"I sure will," her mother planted a kiss on her head before running a hand through her hair. "I love you. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too," Lani replied as she drifted off to sleep.

Sighing with relief, Korra got comfortable for the rest of the night. She was glad Lani had forgiven her. She just prayed things calmed down soon.

*****

The next afternoon, closer to five o' clock, Korra entered her mother's room. She returned her mother's hug and kiss before pulling out a book and setting it on her nightstand.

Senna smiled warmly at her daughter.

"I appreciate you doing this," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Korra replied. "I don't mind. I'm just glad I'm here with permission this time."

Senna laughed a little despite the situation.

"I brought us something good for dinner," Korra told her. Bending down, she pulled a package out of her bag. Setting it on the table, she opened it to reveal Pema's famous veggie casserole, along with some rice and fish.

Senna smiled.

"Are you allowed to eat this kind of stuff yet?" Korra inquired. She realized she should have asked before she brought the food, but it was too late now.

"A little," her mother replied. "I have been eating since the surgery."

"That's good," her daughter nodded. She filled two plates and set them on the table. Leaving momentarily, she returned a few minutes later with cans of water melon juice. "I put the rest of the food in the fridge with Lena's permission," she explained.

"Okay," her mother cut her own fish and took a tentative bite.

Korra smiled when she saw her mother eating. It gave her hope that she would be okay. The two ate in companionable silence for the next five minutes. Halfway through the meal, her mother broke it.

"Your father called before you got here. He told me to tell you he loves you. He also said thank you for helping out."

"I love him too. But he doesn't have to thank me. You guys do so much for me. It's my turn to help you out," Korra patted her mother's left shoulder. She threw away the trash once they both were done eating. When the only thing left was leftover juice, Korra sat down in her wheelchair and told her mother what was happening on air temple island.

"So Meelo thought he could train all the lemurs at once!" Korra laughed at the memory. "Tenzin was shocked to say the least."

Senna laughed a little too.

"Meelo is something all right," she commented.

"That he is," Korra agreed. "Lani forgave me."

"I told you she would," her mother smoothed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"She wants to see you," Korra informed her.

"Why don't you bring her on Friday," her mother suggested.

"I was planning on it," she said.

"It'll be…great to see her," her mother replied through a yawn.

"Why don't you try to get some rest," Korra suggested. "I'm not going anywhere unless its' to the bathroom."

"Okay," her mother got comfortable and closed her eyes. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too," Korra kissed her forehead, made sure she was warm enough and her IV was okay. After that, she found a probending match to listen to and made sure it was on low. With that, she watched her mother drift off to sleep. She prayed she had sweet dreams. Little did Korra know what kind of night she was in for…


	88. Chapter 88

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

A/N: This chapter deals with sexual abuse as well as other triggers. Use good judgment when reading it.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 88

Senna awoke suddenly a few hours later, tears streaming down her face. She could feel herself shaking. Trying to calm down, she glanced around. As her surroundings came into focus, she remembered where she was. She also remembered who was with her. Letting out a shaky breath, Senna lie back down. She hadn't had a nightmare that bad in a long time. Closing her eyes, she was about to try and go back to sleep when she heard a voice address her from somewhere nearby.

"Mom?"

Senna sat back up in time to see Korra walk over to her bed.

"Yeah? Sweetie, are you okay?"

Korra nodded.

"Uh-huh. I heard you scream. I was in the bathroom. What happened?"

Senna soon felt her daughter's hand come to rest on her right shoulder.

"Mom, you're shaking. What scared you?"

Senna hesitated. She didn't want to burden her daughter with her problems. But as she locked her cyan eyes with Korra's identical ones, she gained the courage to speak.

"It was just a nightmare," she confessed.

"I know what that's like," Korra frowned. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Senna thought for a minute or so before slowly nodding her head. She patted a space next to her and Korra obliged.

"It was about something that happened to me a long time ago," she began.

Korra held her breath in anticipation. Her mother had told her of her troubled past before. The eighteen-year-old had a feeling she was about to learn more tonight.

Senna sighed before continuing.

"I was twelve when this happened. It was right before my mother and I tried to escape. She had gone to run some errands, leaving me home alone. I was old enough to stay by myself for a few hours by then. Only, I wasn't alone for long. I had been eating a snack at the kitchen table when I heard the front door open. Thinking it was my Mom or Katara, I left my plate on the table and went to greet them. It wasn't until I got into the hallway that I realized how wrong I was…"

***Past***

Senna gasped as she watched the tall figure enter the hallway. She backed away, realizing her mistake. Praying she would make it, she made her way back to the kitchen. Making a split second decision, the pre-teen decided to try for her bedroom. Halfway there, she felt a rough hand clamp down on her right shoulder. Twisting around, Senna tried to wriggle free.

"You thought you could hide from me," Kayto hissed in her ear.

Senna could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I-I wasn't trying to…" she protested, but was interrupted by his hand slapping her across the face. She tried not to start crying, but it was hard.

"I'll show you what happens to children who don't clean up their messes! I think you need to be taught a lesson," Kayto growled.

Senna squirmed in his grasp as she felt him pick her up. There were times she hated being small for her age. As it was, the only two people she allowed to hold her anymore were her mother and Katara. They were the only ones she felt safe with.

"Put me down!" She ordered as strongly as she could. "Let go! Let me go! Let-" her demands were silenced as he slapped her again. Tasting blood this time, Senna bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. Feeling him set her down, she thought about running, but something stopped her.

"Wise choice," Kayto approved as though he had read her mind.

Senna lay there, shaking with terror. She had been beaten several times in the last three years, but she had a feeling what was about to happen to her now would be worse.

"I'm sorry I left the plate on the table," she apologized. "I swear it won't happen again! Please…just let me go…"

"I can't do that. You need to be taught a lesson. And apparently regular beatings aren't enough…" Kayto's voice trailed off in thought. With that, he loaned over the pre-teen. Bending down, he started to unfasten Senna's pants. To his surprise, she kicked him in the chest. "You're not as weak as I Thought…sadly that will cost you, you little brat!" With that, he slapped her a third time. He attempted his task again. Thinking he would be successful this time, he continued the job.

Out of the corner of her eye, Senna spotted a cup of water on the nightstand. Concentrating through her fear and pain, she drew the water to her. Waiting until the right second, she let the whip fly. Satisfied when it hit its target, Senna sighed with relief. Now maybe he would leave her alone.

"Why you little…you've been learning bad habits from Katara."

"Leave Katara alone!" Senna defended her friend.

Kayto ignored her outburst. Finally, he was successful in unbuttoning the girl's pants. Pulling them off with ease, he threw them aside.

Senna was shivering from fear as much from cold at this point. She was sure she was in for it now. As she felt Kayto rolling her over, she fought him with everything she had in her. Managing to fend him off, she curled into a ball. She half expected him to slap her again, but it didn't happen. Instead of a hand making harsh contact with her body, she felt a new kind of pain as something skinny and hot hit her back. Not being able to help it, she let out a cry, followed by another and another as the skinny hot thing hit her again and again.

"Pa-plea-please, stop," she whimpered. But the unusual object made repeated contact with her back for the next five minutes. Something told her to cover her face and she listened. Finally, ten minutes later, the unusual beating stopped. Sighing with relief, Senna prayed it was over. Tears coursed down her tan cheeks as stinging pain ran down her back. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

***Present*****

Korra gasped as her mother's revelation sunk in. She herself had tears streaming down her face at the injustice of the situation. She couldn't understand how someone as sweet as her mother had been forced to endure pain that great for so long.

"He whipped you," she gasped. Her hold tightened on her mother out of protection.

"Yes," she softly affirmed. "And that wasn't the last time either. The reason the whip was so hot was because he was using…"

"Acid," Korra growled as the pieces fell into place. "That monster was able to create acid…Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Me too," her mother whispered. "But it happened. That's why I promised myself I would never use physical discipline on you, no matter what the situation. Honey, that's why I always strived to use a gentle parenting method with you. Your father did as well for the most part. He came close to spanking you a few times when you were in your terrible two's and three's, but I always managed to help him find alternative ways of responding to your tantrums."

Korra nodded.

"I love you," she softly said.

"I love you too," her mother assured her. She kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Something tells me there's more," Korra guessed.

"Yeah," her mother answered.

****Past****

Senna awoke two hours later to feel someone sitting beside her. She started to shake, fearing Kayto had returned. Hearing her mother's voice, she relaxed.

"Senna, sweetheart, its okay. I just came to check on you. You've been asleep for a few hours. Are you hungry?"

"No," Senna whispered. She felt her mother gently touch her forehead.

"You're not warm. Are you feeling sick?"

"A little," Senna admitted. It was true she was feeling a little queasy after her ordeal earlier. She had woken up a little while ago and changed before falling back to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Her mother gently inquired. She ran a hand through her daughter's hair as she spoke.

Senna thought about lying, but she knew she couldn't do that to her mother. Besides, her mother had never given her a reason to start being dishonest with her.

"My stomach…I feel like I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She felt her mother slip a cup underneath of her chin. Giving into the nausea a minute later, Senna could feel tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetie, just get it up, you'll feel better afterwards," her mother soothed.

Once Senna's stomach had calmed, she sipped slowly from a cup of water. Lying back down, she closed her eyes, hoping her stomach would feel better soon. "Stay, please?" She whispered.

"Of course I will, " her mother kissed her cheek. As she placed her hand on the pre-teen's back, she started rubbing it. She was surprised when her daughter flinched. "Senna?"

"Yeah?" she softly replied.

"Did you get hurt?"

Senna took a deep breath.

"Yes," she answered.

"What happened?" Her mother inquired.

Senna was about to answer when her stomach lurched without warning. She tried to warn her mother, but it happened so fast. As she heard her mother soothing her and felt the trash can being slipped underneath of her chin, the pre-teen knew she had made another mess for her mother to clean up. As she felt her rubbing her back, she cried out.

"Shh, I know, sweetheart, I know. I'm going to take you to the bathroom so I can help you clean up. Aw, up you come," with that, she picked her daughter up and gently carried her to their destination. Getting there, she set her down in front of the toilet. No sooner had she done that, Senna leaned over and threw up again. Kamaria's heart was breaking for her little girl. She rubbed her back, hoping to bring her some comfort. She only succeeded in causing Senna to cry out again. "Okay, sweetheart, let's get you in the tub," with that, Kamaria helped her daughter undress. The minute she did, she gasped at the sight. Dark, red lines covered Senna's back. Some of them were still bleeding. Pushing her anger towards the person she was sure had done this to the backburner, Kamaria concentrated on healing what she could. Pulling water from the sink, she got to work.

Senna whimpered in pain as the water initially made contact with her injured skin. She let the tears fall, feeling safe to do so in her mother's presence.

"Shh, I know, Senna, I know. I know it hurts, honey. Almost over, almost," her mother soothed.

Senna's breathing started to ease as her mother finished healing the worst of the welts.

"Honey, I'll be right back. I have to get some ointment for a few of the cuts," with that, her mother left. She returned shortly.

"It was my fault," Senna softly confessed.

"No it wasn't," her mother firmly, but lovingly contradicted. "Senna, look at me."

Senna obeyed, recognizing the tone in her mother's voice.

"What he did to you was NOT your fault. You don't deserve this."

"Neither do you, " Senna pointed out.

Kamaria nodded in agreement.

"Let's get you feeling better, hmmm?" With that, she finished applying the ointment to her daughter's back. Once that was done, she helped her change into a fresh pair of pj's. Tucking her back in bed, she got her a bucket and gave her a shot of braizine for her stomach. "I love you, sweetheart. Try to sleep. I'm right here."

"Love you too," Senna mumbled as her eyes closed for the rest of the night.

******

Senna's eyes opened a few hours later. She groaned as the nausea made its presence known. Thankfully, her back had stopped hurting considerably, thanks to her mother's healing session. The few welts that her mother had put the ointment on were still smarting, but three was better than most of them. Rolling over, Senna found she was alone. She figured her mother had gone to get something to eat and would be back soon, she tried to drift back to sleep. Her eyes flew open as her stomach lurched. Sitting up, she tried to reach for the bucket sitting on her nightstand. But she only succeeded in knocking it to the floor. As she tried to get off the bed to get it, she doubled over, vomiting on the floor in the process. She managed to make it over to her trashcan, emptying whatever was left a minute later. Getting back in bed, Senna prayed her stomach would stop hurting soon. Hearing her door open, she prayed it was her mother. She was proven wrong when a familiar alcoholic smell filled the room. Senna tried to breathe through her mouth as the figure got closer. Closing her eyes, she tried to act like she was sleeping. As she felt Kayto getting closer, she cringed. She felt him sit down beside her. Staying as still as she could, she prayed he would leave. The minute she felt him pull the blanket back, she opened her mouth to scream, but his hand clamped over her mouth before she could utter a sound.

"One word and your mother pays the price," he hissed in her left ear.

Senna nodded. She laid there, silent tears streaming down her face. As she felt him pulling her pj pants down, she bit his right arm. She paid for it with a slap across her face. She didn't care though.

"You'll pay for that," Kayto promised. He got up and crossed the room.

As Senna heard him doing something with water, she seized her chance. Sitting up, she sprang off the bed. She made it halfway to the door when she felt something hot hit her in the stomach. Doubling over, she cried out in pain before promptly vomiting again. She felt a hand grab onto her left shoulder. As Kayto pulled her backwards, she fought as hard as she could. She soon felt him sit on top of her. She tried to push him off, but she wasn't strong enough. What followed was more painful than anything she had ever suffered before. Closing her eyes, she tried to block everything around her out of her mind. Finally, what felt like hours, but was really only ten minutes, Kayto stood up. As she heard the door close, Senna curled into a ball and let the tears fall.

******

Senna must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she heard her mother's voice in her ear.

"Senna? Honey, its' time to wake up."

Senna's eyes opened slowly. Whimpering in pain, she closed them again.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother's voice was full of concern.

"It hurts!" She cried.

"Is your back still hurting?"

"A little, " Senna admitted. "Mom, I still don't feel good!"

"Okay, sweetheart. Let me see what I can do to help you," with that, Kamaria gently picked her daughter up and tucked her back in bed. "How did you get on the floor?"

Senna shrugged.

"I guess I fell out of bed," she answered.

Kamaria nodded. She didn't think much of it. Things like that happened all the time. She left and returned with some supplies. Setting them down, she took her daughter's temperature. She frowned at the results.

"Honey, you're burning up. It's bath time for you."

Getting into the bathroom, Kamaria set Senna down. She filled the tub up with waterbending and gently set the pre-teen in it.

Senna didn't even react to the cold water. She was too busy trying not to throw up. She was also wondering how long she would be able to keep what had happened to her a secret. She had to in order to protect her mother. She would do anything to do that, no matter what it took…

*****Present****

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Korra let the remaining tears fall as she hugged her mother close. "You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

"I know," her mother softly replied.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Korra asked.

"Yes. I told Katara a few weeks after my Mom died. She alerted Toph. She launched a search, but they never found him."

"That means…" Korra's voice trailed off at the unpleasant truth.

"He's still out there," her mother finished. "I know I'm not twelve-years-old anymore, but the thought of seeing him again scares me."

"It's understandable," Korra assured her. "I'll stay with you tonight if you want me to."

"I'll be okay," her mother tried to assure her. "Go back to bed. You need your rest too."

"Mom…" Korra raised her eyebrows. "I really don't mind."

"Thank you, little one."

"You're welcome. I love you. I want to keep you safe," Korra got comfortable next to her mother. "Why don't you try to get some sleep."

"Okay," Senna lay back down. Wrapping an arm around her daughter, she pulled her close. "I love you."

"Love you too," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed. She was determined to keep her mother safe, no matter what. She had a feeling just being there for her was enough at the moment…


	89. Chapter 89

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 89

Korra opened her eyes the next morning to find sun streaming into the window of her mother's hospital room. She sat up and stretched. Standing, she went to get washed up. As she was coming out of the bathroom, the phone rang. Not wanting it to wake her mother, Korra grabbed it on the second ring.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hey," Asami's voice came over the other end, "what are you doing around lunchtime?"

"Hey. I'm going back to air temple island," she replied.

"What about after that?" Asami inquired. Then she added, "Why are you whispering?"

"My Mom's sleeping," Korra answered, "I don't want to wake her up. She had a hard night last night."

"I'm awake, little one," her mother said, causing Korra to jump.

"Never mind," Korra raised the volume of her voice to normal. "Anyway, what did you have in mind?" As she talked, she sat down on the bed and returned her mother's good morning hug and kiss.

"I was thinking we could go out for lunch," Asami offered.

"That sounds great!" KOrra grinned. "I'll see you around one?"

"Sounds good to me. Tell your Mom I said hi."

"Will do," with that, Korra hung up.

"Who was that?" her mother asked. She sat up with Korra's help.

"Asami," Korra answered. "She wants to take me to lunch."

"That's nice," Senna sincerely said. "I'm glad you two became friends."

"Are you hungry for breakfast?" Korra asked.

"A little," her mother replied.

"I'll go see what I can find," Korra headed for the cafeteria. Getting down there, she found the facility just coming to life. She grabbed a tray and gazed at the different types of food they had. Taking two fruit bowls, she also grabbed two bowls of oatmeal. Topping it off with some juice, she paid and returned to her mother's room. Setting the tray down, she sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Thanks, sweetie," her mother smiled at her.

"You're welcome. This oatmeal is actually pretty good."

Just then, the phone rang again.

Korra grabbed it on the third ring.

"Hello?" she asked as she swallowed some oatmeal.

"Korra?" a familiar male voice asked.

"Yeah? Hey, Dad! What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be there around lunchtime."

"Okay. I'll let Mom know. We're eating breakfast right now," Korra informed her father.

"That's good. Are you staying for lunch?"

"No. I need to leave around twelve. I have to get back to the girls and then Asami and I are going out to lunch."

"Okay. I just thought I'd be able to see you."

"Sorry, Dad. Next time. I do miss you."

"I miss you too, princess. I love you."

"I love you too. Do you wanna talk to Mom?"

"That would be great," he replied.

"Okay. Here she is, " with that, Korra handed her mother the phone. She finished her breakfast while her parents talked. She tried not to listen in an attempt to give them privacy. Once her mother was done, she hung up the phone for her.

"Your father's going to talk to Lin," Senna told her daughter.

"Good. Maybe someone can talk some sense into her," Korra huffed. She had a funny feeling it was a longshot, but she could hope, couldn't she?

******

Before Korra knew it, she was in a restaurant with Asami. They had ordered already and were now just talking until the food came.

"So Lani's okay?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. She started eating today. She was able to keep it down, which is good."

Asami nodded in agreement just as their food came.

As Korra dug into her shrimp and noodle casserole, she could feel someone staring at her. Glancing around, she didn't see anyone. Going back to her meal, she got the feeling again. Checking for a second time, she still didn't see anyone.

"What's up?" Asami asked.

"I feel like someone's watching me," Korra replied.

Asami glanced around, but she didn't see anyone either.

Korra tried to concentrate on her meal, but it was hard. She ate half of it before getting the rest to go.

"Do you wanna walk around before we go back to the island?" Korra suggested.

"Sure," Asami agreed.

The two friends took a leisurely walk around the different shops for the next twenty-minutes.

"So when do you think your Mom will be able to come home?" Asami asked as they passed an antique shop.

"I'm not sure," Korra replied. "Probably in the next few-" her sentence was cut short as the sound of breaking glass grabbed both their attention. It was followed by the sound of someone yelling.

"Hey! Get back here with that! Come back here!"

Korra caught sight of a man running down the street. He had something medium sized in his hands.

"I'm going after him," Korra sped up, using airbending. She could hear Asami yelling for her to stop, but she didn't listen. Taking a minute to catch her breath as she rounded a corner, she found herself in an alley. Seeing an object lying on the ground, she bent down to pick it up. As her right hand closed around it, she straightened up, or at least she tried to. She was halfway there when she felt someone push her back down. Struggling to fight back, she suddenly started feeling dizzy. As she whirled around to get a good look at her attacker, her head smacked against a rock jutting out from the wall. Fighting dizziness, Korra's eyes locked with a set of angry dark blue ones before everything went black.

*******

Korra groaned as her eyes opened. The first thing she felt was pain. Her head felt like it was going to split open. Swallowing hard against sudden nausea, her surroundings became clearer. She was in some type of dark room. A door stood ajar at the far end of it. Trying to move, Korra found she was able to. The second she did, she regretted it as more pain cut through her head. Deciding to stay put, Korra closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the headache. Spotting a sink in the far left corner, she pulled some water from it. Once it started to glow, Korra touched it to the back of her head. She had just gotten the pain to a manageable throb when the door banged open. Gritting her teeth, she threw the water to the ground. Swallowing hard a second time, she breathed slowly through the nausea. As a strange male voice met her ears, Korra whipped her head around to face the figure it belonged to. Big mistake. The instant after she did it, the pain seemed to double. Dropping to her knees, her stomach lurched dangerously. Doing the breathing technique again, it worked a few minutes later to her relief.

"Good. You're awake."

KOrra glared up at the man now standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" she demanded, icy fire in her eyes. "Why did you bring me here? You captured me and I have a right to know why!"

"You caught me stealing something. And I can't afford to be caught," he replied.

"If it's food, I'm not gonna turn you in for that, " Korra said sincerely. "I know what it's like to go without food for a little while."

The man shook his head. He picked up the object Korra had discovered a little while ago. As his gaze travelled to her, he stared at her face intently.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with do you?" she asked. She frowned as a familiar feeling came over her. "You're the one who was watching me in the restaurant!"

The man nodded.

"Could you stop staring at me? It's creeping me out."

"You look vaguely familiar," the man stated.

Korra shrugged. She suddenly started feeling dizzy. Glaring up at her kidnapper, she demanded, "What did you do to me?"

"Just a little shershu venom," he replied.

"Why is that stuff so popular all of a sudden!" Korra shouted.

The man ignored her. He gazed at her intently a minute later.

"For spirit's sake, stop staring at me!" Korra exclaimed.

"Who are you?" the man suddenly asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Korra retorted.

The man tried casual instead.

"Who are your parents? Maybe I know them."

Korra shook her head. Something inside of her was telling her not to answer, so she obeyed.

"Come on, Asami," she softly said, "where are you?"

The man stared harder at her as she finished speaking.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him, trying for intimidation.

"She survived," the man whispered.

"I don't know who you're talking about. But you won't survive much longer if you don't let me out of here!" Korra loudly declared. "Think, Korra, think…" she softly chanted to herself.

"Now I know who you remind me of," the man started pacing back and forth. He stopped in front of Korra, examining her from head to toe.

Korra threw a flame at him. Unfortunately, due to the pain she was in, her aim was off. It hit the opposite wall instead.

"Try that again and you'll be sorry," the man threatened. With that, he produced a syringe in his right hand.

"What is that? " Korra felt a shiver run through her. Flashbacks of the poisoning threatened to overtake her any minute. She fought them off for the time being.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he replied with an evil smile.

"Who are you!" Korra shouted in an attempt to distract what was to come.

The man stopped inches from her face at the same time Korra let loose another flame. This one hit him in the right shoulder. He glared at her as he put the flame out with waterbending.

"To answer your question, my name is Kayto. But you can call me, Grandfather."

"What! No, no, it can't be…" Korra shook her head even as the truth slammed into her gut. Now wonder he had been looking at her so closely. He must have been looking at her eyes this whole time. And when she had been talking to herself, he recognized her mother's tone. Korra was silently cursing herself for being so careless.

"You'll never touch her again as long as I live!" Korra boldly vowed. She was interrupted as she felt Kayto grab her left arm. His grip was tight, but Korra tried to act like it didn't bother her. She twisted in an effort to get away, but it was no use. As she felt the needle bite into her skin, she hissed in pain just before everything went black.

*****

Korra groaned as her eyes opened what felt like hours later. She tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by a gentle hand.

"Mom?" Korra muttered.

"No, it's me."

"Asami," Korra breathed.

"Yeah," the CEO replied. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'll try not to," Korra mumbled. She swallowed hard a minute later. "Where's my Mom?"

"She's at the hospital," her friend replied.

Korra gritted her teeth in pain.

"What hurts? You need to tell me so I can help you," Asami explained.

"My head," Korra replied. "I really don't feel good."

Asami frowned.

Korra turned away as sudden tears came to her eyes. She let them fall as the guilt crashed in on her like a tidal wave out of control.

"Come here…" Asami pulled the slightly younger girl in for a hug. Stroking her hair, she held her as Korra let out a sob. "Shh, shh, you're okay now. You're safe."

"Ba-but Mom's not," Korra choked out. "And it's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Asami was very confused at this point.

"The person who kidnapped me is after her. And I just made it worse," with that, a new set of tears fell.

All Asami could do was hold Korra and try to convince her she wasn't at fault. Given Korra's stubbornness, the CEO was aware it could take a while. For now, she concentrated on calming Korra down before she worked herself up…


	90. Chapter 90

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 90

Korra's eyes opened a few hours later. Glancing out the window, she saw the moon rising in the sky. Heaving a sigh, she sat up. Making a split second decision, she stood. Glancing around, she recognized her surroundings. Going one room to her left, she entered. She was back on air temple island. Going over to Sienna's crib, she bent down and gave her youngest daughter a kiss.

"I love you, sweetheart," with that, Korra straightened up and turned to leave. Gaining the hallway, she made her way to Leilani's room. She wasn't surprised to find the pre-teen not there. It was only eight in the evening. This meant her eldest daughter was hanging out with Jinora and Ikki. Deciding to check on her later, Korra went downstairs. Walking down the hallway, she found herself in the kitchen. She jumped when she heard someone say her name.

"Korra?"

Glancing to her left, the young adult found herself face-to-face with Pema.

"Hey," Korra greeted.

"We're so glad you're safe," The woman came over and embraced her. "Are you hungry?" she asked, pulling away.

Korra shook her head.

"Listen, will you watch the girls for a little while? I need to go see my Mom. It's an emergency. She's in danger."

Pema frowned.

"Firstly, I'm proud of you for telling me instead of just taking off again. You can go. And of course we'll watch Leilani and Sienna for you. But do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Korra hesitated.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it until I know my Mom's safe."

"Okay. Asami told us what happened earlier. She didn't tell us everything though."

Korra nodded.

"Thanks for telling me and watching Lani and Sienna. I'll be back as soon as I can," with that, Korra left the room. She had almost made it to the front door when she heard someone else call to her. Whirling around, she found Leilani standing behind her.

"Mom, where are you going?" the pre-teen asked.

"I need to go see my Mom for a little bit. It's important. You'll be safe here with Tenzin and Pema. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Will you be back in time to tuck me in?" her eldest daughter inquired.

"I'm not sure. I'll tell you what. If I'm not back in time, I'll come in and check on you when I get back. I love you," with that, Korra gave the eleven-year-old a hug and kiss and left the house. Entering the stable, she got Mahina saddled up and mounted her. She didn't even have to tell her where to go. Mahina remembered the route from the last time. This meant Korra had a little while to think. She had to gather her thoughts together. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell her mother, but she knew she had to tell her the truth. Before Korra knew it, they had landed at their destination.

"Wait here girl, just like last time," she gently instructed. She patted Mahina behind the left ear, turned and entered the building. She was able to slip passed the receptionist desk without a problem. This was due to the fact that someone was yelling at the woman while gesturing wildly about something. Thanking the spirits for her good fortune, Korra continued down the hallway. Getting to the elevator, she pushed the button for the correct floor. Once she was on the right floor, she went in the direction of her mother's room. Rounding the corner, Korra gasped at the sight that awaited her. A little girl was running right towards a supply cart on the move! Getting closer, Korra realized the person pushing it wasn't paying attention. Using airbending, Korra managed to catch up to the child and the fast moving object. Pushing the little girl out of the way, Korra felt her body come in contact with the cart instead. Sucking in a breath as the right side of her face hit the sharp edge of the cart, she fell backwards. Picking herself up off the floor, she turned her attention to the little girl she had just saved.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," the child replied. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome," Korra said. "You need to be careful. It's not a good idea to run in a place like this. I'm Korra."

The girl nodded. Her eyes widened in realization as she got a good look at her.

"You're the Avatar!" she gasped.

"Yup," Korra confirmed.

The little girl frowned when she saw the bruise forming around Korra's right eye.

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I'll be fine. I can heal myself," Korra assured her. "And if I can't do it, my Mom can help me."

The little girl nodded.

"Azara," she spoke up.

"That's a pretty name," Korra smiled at her. Standing, she extended her hand down to the child. "Are you lost?"

"No," Azara replied.

"Then why were you running down the hall?" Korra inquired. She led the way over to a bench and sat down. She motioned for Azara to do the same.

Azara frowned up at Korra.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"I don't like it here myself," Korra revealed.

Azara gasped.

Korra laughed softly.

"Even the Avatar is afraid of something. What scared you?" she asked.

"I have to get a shot to give me medicine," she replied.

Korra assumed the child was talking about an IV.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" she asked.

Azara nodded.

"I don't like needles either."

Azara's eyes widened for the second time since she and Korra had met.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I didn't think the Avatar got scared," Azara shyly admitted.

"Of course I do," Korra assured her. "Do you know your doctor's name?"

"Lena," Azara replied.

"She's really nice. I know her. I've known her for years. She knows how to do it so it doesn't hurt that much."

"Will you be there with me?" Azara asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I can't. I need to visit my Mom. But I'll tell you what. After I'm done visiting my Mom, I'll come and see you."

"Really?" Azara asked.

"Yup," Korra nodded.

"Your Mommy's in here?" Azara asked.

"Yeah, she is," Korra frowned.

"Why?"

"She was in an accident and she got hurt," she explained. With that, she extended her hand once again to the little girl. After Azara took it, Korra stood. "What room are you in?"

"321," Azara replied.

"Okay. That's not far from my Mom's room," with that, Korra lead the way. When they approached the room in question, a woman with black hair and cobalt blue eyes came running towards them.

"Oh Zara, thank goodness you're okay! You had me scared half to death," she reached out and wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Azara apologized.

Glancing up from her reunion with her daughter, the woman managed a small smile for the young adult who had found her.

"Thank you so much for bringing Azara back to me. I'm Sheara."

Korra nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Sheara. I'm Korra."

Sheara gasped much like her daughter had done upon meeting her. Setting Azara down on the bed, the woman reached into her purse. She held out a few coins to Korra.

"That's okay, " Korra waved her hand dismissively, "I didn't mind helping. I'm glad Azara's back where she belongs."

"Me too," Azara's mother replied.

"Listen, I promised Azara I'd come back to visit her either later on or tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," Sheara smiled at her. "That's very kind of you, Avatar Korra."

"Please, just call me, Korra," the eighteen-year-old insisted.

"Okay, Korra. We'll see you tomorrow then." It was then that Sheara caught sight of Korra's swollen right eye. ""What happened?"

Korra shrugged.

"It was just a small accident. I'll be okay," Korra assured her. She was about to say something else when she heard her name being called from somewhere down the hallway.

"Korra!"

"I have to go. I'll see you later, Azara," with that, Korra gave Azara a small hug, turned around and left in the direction she had come. As she met up with the person calling her name, she realized it was her father. She groaned when she heard him gasp at the sight of her right eye.

"Princess, what happened!"

Korra sighed.

"I got into a fight with a supply cart and the cart won. I was trying to save a little girl from having a collision with it. She's fine."

Tonraq nodded. He came closer and reached a hand out to examine his daughter's injury.

"Dad, I can heal myself," Korra insisted.

"Korra, let me try at least," her father countered. With that, he pulled some water from a nearby fountain and wrapped it around both of his hands. After the water started to glow, he pressed it to Korra's right eye. After a few minutes, he pulled his hands away and let the water drop to the floor. "I don't understand it. That should have worked. Maybe your mother can take a look at it."

"No way! I'm not stressing her out with this. Besides, she'll freak out if she sees my eye."

Tonraq raised his eyebrows at his daughter's choice of words.

"Sweetheart, give your mother the benefit of the doubt. She's never really freaked out over you getting hurt before. Yes, she's a little over protective since you were poisoned, but that's to be expected."

Korra nodded. Sighing, she started walking towards her mother's room. Standing outside the door, she let her father go in first. Korra went in a minute or so later. She was hoping against hope that her mother was sleeping. But when she saw her sitting up, she was forced to admit the truth.

"Korra! Little one, what happened?" Senna gasped at the sight of her daughter's right eye.

"I helped a kid from getting hurt and took the brunt of the impact myself," Korra explained. "Dad already tried to heal me."

"Come here," her mother beckoned.

Reluctantly, Korra sat on the edge of the bed. She moved closer at her mother's insistence. Trying not to flinch at her mother's touch, Korra sucked in a breath as pain spread around her eye.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm not trying to hurt you," her mother gently assured her.

"I know," Korra gritted out.

Senna didn't let her daughter's attitude bother her. Reaching out, she grabbed some water from a jug on her nightstand and pressed it to Korra's eye. She frowned when the bruise didn't heal.

"Honey," she turned her attention to Tonraq, "can you go get Lena, please?"

Tonraq nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I need her to look at Korra's eye. She might have to drain it."

"That's okay. I've had worse injuries," Korra tried to get up, but her mother reached out with her free arm and pulled her back. Her grip was firm in a nonthreatening way. Despite this, Korra tried to get free. "Mom, I can take care of it on my own. Can you please let me go?"

"No you can't. If your father and I couldn't heal it, you won't be able to. You need to have Lena look at it."

Korra glanced at her father who had just turned to leave the room.

"Korra, listen to your mother. I'll be right back," with that, he was gone.

Korra huffed, but allowed her mother to continue holding her. Heaving a sigh, she was about to protest when a stab of pain made her hiss instead.

"That's why we need to have Lena look at it," her mother explained. "You can stay with me."

Korra nodded.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Senna could tell from her daughter's tone of voice that whatever it was wasn't good.

"Something happened when Asami and I went out for lunch earlier today. I might have accidentally gotten you in trouble." She glanced down as the last part of the sentence left her mouth.

"Korra, look at me," her mother gently lifted her chin so they were locking eyes. "Why do you think you got me in trouble?"

Korra sighed.

"Put you in danger is more accurate," she corrected herself.

"Okay. What happened?"

"Well I chased this guy down after he stole something from a vendor and he kidnapped me. After I woke up, I confronted him. He was frustrating me, so instead of burning him to a crisp, I concentrated on freeing myself. I was giving myself a pep talk and he just kept staring at me. It was unnerving. He was focusing on my face. He told me I looked familiar. When I asked him who he was, he said…" Korra's voice trailed off and she gulped.

"Honey, it's okay, go on. What did he say?" her mother gently inquired.

"He…he told me I could call him…Grandfather. I didn't believe him at first, but then I remembered what you told me. He must have put two and two together when my voice got soft. Mom, I'm so sorry!" with that, Korra broke down. She tried to get out of her mother's embrace, the guilt rising in her throat like bile. But as hard as she tried, her mother redoubled her efforts to keep her close.

"Korra…it wasn't your fault. Do you hear me? You didn't do anything wrong," her mother tried to convince her.

"Yes I did!" Korra insisted. "Now because of me, he's probably gonna try and find you!"

"Even if he does, there's almost no way he'll find out I'm here. Besides, I'll probably be released before he even figures it out."

"You don't know that!" Korra tearfully contradicted her.

Senna sighed as she hugged her daughter close. Moving her free hand up, she started stroking her daughter's hair. She whispered soothing words into her ear, hoping she could calm her down.

Just then, Lena joined them. She frowned when she saw the emotional state Korra was in.

"Korra will be okay. She's just upset about something," Senna explained.

Lena nodded.

"Tonraq will be back. He went to get some coffee. He said Korra got hurt," she turned her attention to the young adult. "Is it okay if I have a look, sweetie?"

"Yeah," Korra mumbled.

"Wow! Azara and her mother weren't kidding," she commented upon examining Korra's right eye. "It looks like I'm going to have to drain it," she concluded.

"That's what I Thought, " Senna spoke up. "Can she stay with me?"

"Sure. I need to give her a mild sedative. She'll be okay in an hour or so."

"Is that how long the procedure takes?" her best friend asked.

Lena shook her head.

"Oh no! It'll only take ten minutes at the most once she's out. I'll be right back."

Korra heaved a sigh.

"See?" her mother ran a hand through her hair, "you're going to be okay."

Lena returned a few minutes later as did Tonraq.

"Princess, do you want me to hold you or your mother?" he asked.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Korra asked through her remaining tears.

"No," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Korra persisted.

"I'm sure, sweetie," her mother kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, here we go. You're gonna feel a little pinch," Lena informed her.

"Is there anything we need to watch out for once she wakes up?" Senna asked.

"Well with the way Korra's stomach usually reacts to sedatives, she'll probably throw up once or twice. And she'll have to stay here for at least an hour after I'm done. But other than that, she'll be fine."

"Okay," Senna replied.

"After I'm done helping Korra, we need to talk."

Sennna nodded. She could sense slight unease in her friend's tone. Instead of dwelling on whatever Lena had to tell her, she focused on comforting her daughter.

"It's okay, little one. I have you. Just relax," she soothed.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled as the sedative started taking affect. A minute later, everything went black...

****

Korra groaned two hours later. Her cyan eyes opened or tried to at least. The left one was fine, but she couldn't see anything out of her right. She could feel a hand combing through her hair. At the sound of her mother humming, her heartbeat slowed down.

"Shh, Korra, it's okay. I'm right here. You need to rest for a little bit longer. After you drink something and can keep it down, you can go back to Tenzin's."

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. "Mom?"

"I'm here, honey. So is Daddy."

"Princess, you're awake," her father planted a kiss on her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Fabulous, " Korra muttered.

Tonraq chuckled despite the situation.

"Mom, it still hurts," Korra gritted out.

"It'll hurt for a few days. You need to wear that patch for a week. You're going to have to let Pema tend to it since I can't."

"Oh joy," the young adult sarcastically replied.

Senna sighed.

"Korra, please, do it for me."

"Okay," Korra agreed.

"That's my girl," her mother kissed her right cheek.

"Sweetheart, are you thirsty?" her father asked.

"No," Korra replied.

Just then, Lena came in.

"Hey. You're awake. You can go home after you're able to keep something down."

"Mom told me," Korra informed her.

"Okay," Lena patted her shoulder. "I need to check on another patient. I'll be back."

Korra was about to ask her mother a question when her stomach started churning.

"Mom?"

"Yeah? Little one, what's wrong?"

"I…I'm gonna throw up…" Korra clapped a hand over her mouth as she started to heave. She soon felt her father slip a bucket underneath of her chin. She allowed her mother to pull her hand away from her mouth seconds before she vomited. The action was repeated a second time before Korra was able to find relief. She sipped slowly from a cup of water her mother pressed to her lips.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome," her mother replied. "Just try to rest, sweetie."

"Did you guys call Tenzin and tell him what happened?"

"Yes. He's coming to get you in an hour or so," her mother told her. "Jinora's coming with him. That way, she can ride Mahina back while you're on Oogie."

"Okay," Korra closed her eyes in an attempt to rest. Just as she was drifting off, a question came to her mind. "Did Lena talk to you yet?"

Senna took a deep breath. She exchanged a significant look with her husband before answering their daughter's question.

"Yes."

"What's going on?" Korra asked.

"She told me…" her mother's voice trailed off.

"Mom, you can talk to me," Korra reminded her.

"I know," she assured her. Sighing again, she continued. "Lena told me there was extensive damage to one of my kidneys. They weren't able to fix it in surgery."

"Okay…And…?" Korra prompted.

"She assured me while people can survive with only one, in my case…the best thing to do is have a kidney transplant. She also said the best match would be a family member. Due to your father and my blood type being different, he's unable to help."

Despite the fact that she was still partially under the effect of the sedative, Korra's mind was starting to clear. She understood everything her mother had just told her. Locking her good eye with her mother's identical ones, the young adult said without any hesitation, "I'll do it."


	91. Chapter 91

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this next new chapter!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter91

"I'll do it," Korra repeated, not sure if her parents had heard her the first time. Although her words had been clear, her voice was still a little hoarse from being asleep for the last two hours. She matched her mother's inflection and tone exactly.

"Korra, honey, it means so much to me that you would volunteer to help. It really does," her mother began, "but I couldn't ask you to do this."

"You're not asking. Mom, I love you. Let me help you," Korra locked eyes with her mother.

Senna sighed. Even as she tried to fight back tears of gratitude and love for her daughter, she recognized the determined look in Korra's identical eyes. She wouldn't be able to talk her out of it, even if she tried.

"Thank you," she whispered. Pulling her in for a hug, she ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you, sweetie."

Korra nodded. She buried her face in her mother's right shoulder as a few tears fell. She wasn't stupid. She knew she was signing up for something big. And even though she didn't want to admit it, she was scared. Not just for her mother, but for herself as well. Pulling away, she tried to stand, but her mother pulled her back. She raised her eyebrows.

"You need to rest for a little bit longer," Senna explained. "The sedative hasn't totally worn off yet."

"Mom, my eye still hurts, but I'll be okay. I don't even feel sick anymore," Korra assured her.

"Korra…" Senna's tone was full of warning and the young adult recognized it.

"Fine," she huffed, but obeyed.

"Thank you," Senna planted a kiss on the eighteen-year-old's head once she was comfortable. "I love you."

"I love you too," Korra softly replied, matching her mother's tone perfectly.

"Just try to sleep little one," her mother encouraged.

Senna shook her head. She sighed as she held Korra. She couldn't believe her daughter was volunteering to do this for her. Heaving a sigh, she tried to fight back tears.

Just then, Tonraq joined them. He frowned when he saw his wife's distress.

"Senna, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No," she whispered. "Korra wants to…she's determined to…" her voice trailed off as tears streamed from beneath her eyes.

Tonraq sighed. He was at his wife's side in seconds. Gently, he lifted their daughter from her embrace and lied her down on a cot Lena had set up. Once that was done, he went back over to Senna.

"Senna…come here," with that, he took his distraught wife into his arms as best he could. Running a hand through her hair, he tried to calm her fears. "Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay. We'll both help you through this. It's okay to be afraid. But you're both strong. You'll be fine and so will Korra."

"But she's so young. She has her whole life…she shouldn't have to…" Senna's words gave way to more tears.

"That's just it, sweetheart. Korra doesn't have to do this. She wants to. She loves you. You've been there for her her whole life. She wants to do something for you."

You and Korra are both strong and determined people. You need to let her do this."

Senna just let the remaining tears fall as her husband comforted her. The couple stayed that way for the next fifteen minutes. The sound of Korra stirring caused Senna to pull away from Tonraq.

"Mom?" Korra mumbled.

"Little one, it's okay. I'm here. We both are," her mother assured her.

"Princess, you're okay," Tonraq stood and went over to where his daughter was lying. "Lay back down. You need to still rest. Are you thirsty?"

"No. When's Tenzin coming?" she asked.

"In a little while," her mother replied.

Korra nodded.

Just then, Lena entered the room.

When Korra saw her, she wasted no time.

"What do I have to do to help Mom?" she asked.

Lena was taken aback by her niece's question.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I want to donate one of my kidneys to Mom. What do I do?" Korra reiterated.

Lena frowned.

"Korra, are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Little one, we need to talk about this," her mother broke in.

"What's there to talk about?" Korra raised her eyebrows. "You need a kidney and I want to help you. End of story."

"You're cute," her mother managed a small smile for her. "But unfortunately, that's not the end of the story. You need to really think about this."

"I have thought about it," Korra countered.

"Korra…" a male voice forewarned.

Korra turned to face her father.

"What?"

"Your mother's right. Take some time and really think about this."

"Dad, Mom doesn't have a lot of time!" Korra shot back.

"Okay, you two…" Senna tried to break in. She heaved a tired sigh as her eyes travelled in between both of them.

"What?" they both said in unison.

Tonraq was the first one to recognize how tired his wife looked.

"Honey, why don't you try to get some rest. Korra and I will go down to the cafeteria and finish this conversation," he kissed Senna's cheek and ran a hand through her hair. Pulling out of her embrace, he stood up.

Korra sighed, went over to her mother and kissed her forehead. She accepted her hug and hugged back.

"Little one, please, listen to your father. I love you," her mother whispered into her left ear.

"I love you too," Korra assured her. With that, she stood up and followed her father out of the room. Getting down to the cafeteria, Korra sat at a table while her father got them something small to eat. Staring at the food once her father set the tray down, Korra started picking at the squid fritters on her plate.

"Princess, I'm proud of you," her father began.

Korra glanced up at him.

"Then why are you trying to stop me?" she asked.

"It's not that your mother and I are trying to stop you. What you are trying to do is noble. We just want you to think about this. It's not a decision to be taken lightly. If you do this, your life post op is going to change."

Korra shrugged.

"I know it's not a light decision. And I'm sure I can handle whatever changes the surgery brings. As long as I can help Mom, that's all I care about."

"You need to talk to Lena before you make a final decision," her father said.

"I tried to but Mom stopped me," Korra dunked one of the fritters into a small cup of ranch sauce. Sticking it in her mouth, she chewed and swallowed before continuing. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Okay," her father replied. "We both love you."

"I love you guys too," his daughter assured him. They talked for another fifteen minutes. Once they both were done eating, Korra took the tray up to the drop off and they both returned to Senna's room. Entering it, Korra went over and lay down beside her mother. Resting a hand on her right shoulder, the young adult kissed her temple. Sitting up again, she stood just as someone joined them.

"Oh, I didn't know Senna was sleeping," Tenzin said.

Korra nodded. She was about to say something when someone else ran into the room. The nineteen-year-old had just enough time to reach her arms out before Leilani almost knocked her off balance in her enthusiasm.

"Mom!" she said in a loud whisper.

"Lani, what are you doing here? I thought Jinora was coming," Korra ran a hand through her eldest daughter's hair and planted a kiss on her head.

"Jinora had to stay behind to help Pema with Kierna," Tenzin explained. "Are you okay to ride Mahina?"

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"Korra, why don't you and Leilani go get a snack for the ride back," her father suggested.

Korra sighed, but nodded. She had a feeling her father wanted to talk to Tenzin about what was going on with her mother.

"Come on, sweetie," Korra turned to leave, but was stopped by her daughter asking her a question.

"Can we visit Aunt Senna tomorrow?" she asked.

"We'll see," her mother replied. With that, she led the eleven-year-old out of the room. Returning to the cafeteria, Korra bought herself a bag of corn crackers and a bottle of water melon juice. "Lani, do you want something?"

"No thanks," she replied.

"Okay. Did you eat dinner?"

"Yeah," the pre-teen replied.

"Good," her mother ruffled her hair.

It was then that Lani glanced up and noticed the patch on her mother's right eye. She gasped. "Mom, what happened!"

"I'll be okay. It was just an accident," she assured her. "I collided with a supply cart."

"Does it hurt?" her daughter inquired.

"A little," she admitted. "It'll feel better by tomorrow or the next day."

Lani nodded, but she still looked unsure.

Just then, Tenzin joined them.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup," Korra replied. She led the way out of the building. Arriving at the spot where she had left Mahina, she found Oogie beside her.

"Hey girl. Sorry I took so long," Korra patted her byson's left shoulder blade.

"Leilani, can you help your mother navigate?" Tenzin asked.

"Sure!" Lani agreed. She mounted Mahina and got comfortable in the saddle.

Mounting as well, Korra took hold of the reigns. Giving Mahina the command, it wasn't long before they were in the air, heading back towards air temple island.


	92. Chapter 92

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 92

When they arrived on air Temple Island, Korra tucked Leilani into bed. She stayed with her until the pre-teen fell asleep. Once Korra was sure her eldest daughter was going to be okay, she went to check on her youngest. Giving Sienna a kiss, she made sure she was warm enough. Standing, she was about to leave the room when someone joined her.

"Korra? Can we talk?"

Whirling around, Korra found herself face-to-face with Tenzin.

"Okay," she said uncertainly. She followed him out of Sienna's room. Once they were in his study, Korra sat down in a chair. After Tenzin did the same, the Avatar waited for her mentor to start the conversation.

"Your father told me what you want to do for your mother."

"I have to do it," Korra interrupted him.

"Korra, you don't have to do-" Tenzin started to counter, but was interrupted by the young adult in front of him.

"Yes I do!" she insisted rather loudly. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again. "My Mom has always been there for me. I have to do this for her."

"Korra…" Tenzin sighed. "I understand you think you have to do this, but-"

"No you don't! You don't understand what I'm going through, so don't sit there and tell me you do. If I don't do this, I might…" Korra's voice trailed off as she felt tears welling up. She turned away, not wanting to show how much she was hurting. Feeling a hand on her right shoulder, she jerked away. Standing up, Korra left the room. She was halfway down the hall when she heard Tenzin call her name. She didn't stop though. When she made it to her room, she slammed the door in frustration. Unfortunately, the noise caused Sienna to awaken from her slumber. The almost ten-month-old let out a wail at being disturbed.

Korra swore under her breath at her mistake. Opening the door again, she went to Sienna's room. Going over to the crib, she picked the infant up.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Mama's sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm just frustrated. I'm sorry, sweet girl," Korra kissed Sienna's left cheek. She stood there, swaying back and forth in an effort to calm her youngest daughter down. The sound of Pema's voice made her turn around.

"Korra? Honey, is it okay if I come in?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. Tucking Sienna back n, she went over to the bed in the corner and lay down.

Pema walked over and sat on the edge of it.

"I do need to clean your eye and re-bandage it, but for now, we need to talk."

Korra sighed.

"I'm sorry for waking Kierna up. I didn't mean to," she sincerely apologized.

"I know you didn't," Pema assured her. "That's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Did Tenzin tell you what's going on?"

Pema nodded.

Korra sighed.

"He doesn't understand," she whispered.

"You know if you need to talk, I'm here for you too. I'm a good listener," Pema smiled gently at her.

"I know," Korra said halfheartedly.

"I told Tenzin to give you some time," Pema informed her.

"Thanks," Korra glanced up at her in surprise.

"You're welcome. Now let's get that eye taken care of so you can get some sleep," Pema advised.

Korra nodded. She complied as best as she could. It was still sore, so it was hard for her to keep it open. She cooperated with Pema as much as she could.

"There you go," Pema declared ten minutes later.

"Thanks," Korra mumbled as her eyes started to close.

"You're welcome," Pema tucked the young adult in, bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Korra," with that, she stood and left the Avatar to rest. She just prayed she would get a good night's sleep.

"How is she?"

Pema whirled around to find her husband standing there.

"She's sleeping. She's just really scared. You need to give her time. That's the best thing we can do for her. Tonraq told you Senna has at least a month before anything has to be done. Now while I agree that she should get treatment as soon as possible, Korra needs at least a week or two to really think this through. It's a big decision."

"I agree," Tenzin lead the way down the hall. Getting to their bedroom, he sat down on the bed. His wife joined him a few minutes later.

"You need to have faith in Korra. She's not that hot headed, stubborn teenager she was a few years ago. She's matured. You need to trust her. She'll do the right thing," Pema leaned over and captured Tenzin's lips in a kiss.

"You're right," Tenzin agreed as he pulled out of his wife's embrace.

*****

Korra's eyes flew open a few hours later. Bolting upright, she got the sudden urge to check on Leilani. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Korra made her way to the pre-teen's room. Opening the door, she entered just in time to see Lani sit up quickly. Getting to her side, she gained her attention verbally first.

"Lani, honey, its okay. I'm right here. You're safe," Korra assured her.

"Mom?" Lani asked. Her voice was shaky.

"I'm right here, sweet girl," her mother assured her. She reached out her arms. Lani wasted no time in making herself comfortable.

"I had a nightmare!" she confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Korra ran a hand through Lani's hair as she spoke.

"Someone took me away from you!" Lani whimpered.

Korra's breath caught in her throat. As much as she wanted to assure the eleven-year-old that she wouldn't let that happen, she knew she couldn't. What's more, she had to tell Lani the truth. Taking a deep breath, Korra glanced down at the trembling girl as she tried to find the right words to explain.

"Lani, I need to talk to you," she began.

Lani felt her heart skip a beat at her mother's tone.

"Something bad's gonna happen, isn't it? You don't want me anymore, do you!"

Korra fought back tears.

"Of course I want you. I Love you," she assured her. Heaving a sigh, Korra tried again. This was hard-really hard. "A few days after my Mom's accident, Chief Beifong came to talk to me. She told me that since I didn't do your adoption the right way…she'll have to take you away for a while."

"No! Mom, I wanna stay with you! Please don't let her…" Lani's voice trailed off as tears spilled down her cheeks. She clung to her mother's right shoulder and buried her face in her chest as more tears came.

"Lani, I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't. I promise you though, I'll get this straightened out. I'll get you back, sweet girl. I'll get you back…" Korra's voice trailed off as she fought back her own tears. She sat there, holding Lani for the rest of the night. She wasn't sure when she drifted off. All she knew was she was going to do everything in her power to get her daughter back if the unthinkable happened…

******

The next morning, Korra awoke to find sun streaming into her window. Doing a double take, she realized she wasn't in her room. As the previous night's events came back to her, she gritted her teeth in frustration. Glancing down, she noticed Lani's eyes starting to open. Pushing her feelings aside, Korra concentrated on her daughter.

"Hey, morning, Lani," Korra kissed her head and hugged her close.

"Morning," Lani replied.

"Are you hungry?" her mother asked.

"A little," Lani replied.

"Why don't we go downstairs and see what Pema made," her mother suggested.

"Okay," the pre-teen halfheartedly agreed.

Korra couldn't blame her. Her heart wasn't in it either. Leading the way out of the room, she checked on Sienna before she and Lani went downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she got Lani some juice and some for herself. Sitting across from her eldest daughter, Korra smiled encouragingly at her.

Pema smiled at both of them while setting their plates down.

"After you're done eating, I'll tend to your eye," she told Korra.

"Okay," Korra agreed. She began to eat. Glancing up five minutes after starting her own meal, she noticed Lani was taking small bites, but she wasn't really eating much.

Seeing her mother watching her, Lani tried to eat more. She had to stop after a few bites. Setting her fork down, she gave her mother an apologetic look.

"I can't eat anymore," she softly proclaimed.

"Okay, sweetie. It's okay," her mother assured her. "Finish your juice and then we'll get ready for the day and spend time together."

"Okay," Lani agreed. As she swallowed the last mouthful, she suddenly jumped from her seat. Getting to the sink, she leaned over just as her stomach lurched. As she started throwing up, she felt her mother gently pull her hair back.

"Thatta girl, it's okay. Just get it up, sweetheart. It's okay…" her mother soothed.

Once Lani was done, she sipped some water before letting the tears of fear and pain fall. She relaxed little when she felt her mother pick her up.

"Shh, shh, Lani, it's okay…I have you. I know, sweetheart, I know. You'll feel better soon," her mother soothed.

Just then, the phone rang. Korra ignored it. She figured someone else in the house would pick it up.

Just then, Jinora joined them.

"Korra, Mako's on the phone for you. He sounds upset," she informed her sister.

"Okay. Thanks, Jinora. I'll be right there," with that, she stood, still holding Lani. Walking into the hallway, she picked up the receiver. "Hello? Mako? What's going on?"

"Korra, you need to listen to me. Beifong is on her way to pick Lani up. She said she can't give you any more time. She'll be there soon."

Korra's blood ran cold.

"Mako, why didn't you try to stop her!" Korra shouted. Feeling Lani tense in her arms, she made an effort to calm down. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she softly apologized.

"What?" Mako asked, thoroughly confused.

"I was talking to Lani," Korra informed him. "Anyway, you're supposed to protect the innocent."

"I tried to talk to her," Mako defended himself, "you know how she is."

"Apparently, you didn't try hard enough, did you?" with that, Korra hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath, she returned to the living room. Sitting back down, she tried to prepare Lani for what was about to happen. Taking a shaky breath, Korra wasn't sure if she was even prepared for it. "Lani, I need you to listen to me. You trust me, right?"

"Yes," Lani shakily replied.

"Good girl. I need you to trust me that I'll get you back. I promise you that. It might take a while. Beifong's stubborn," she mumbled. "Anyway, I love you. I need you to remember that. The same goes for my parents, Tenzin and his family. We all love you. You'll be back with us soon."

"O-okay," Lani tearfully replied.

"Shh, shh, it's okay to cry," her mother assured her, "it's okay to be scared. You're allowed to be. I'm scared too."

This got Lani's full attention.

"You are?" she asked.

Korra nodded.

"I know I'll get you back. I'm afraid how long it's gonna take."

"Can't Uncle Tonraq help?" Lani asked.

It was then that something her own mother said came back to Korra.

"I'll talk to him later today when I go see my Mom."

"Tell Aunt Senna I love her," Lani tearfully said.

"I will," her mother assured her as she held her close.

Just then, the silence was broken by a knock at the door.

Lani jumped at the noise. Tensing, she tried to push herself further into her mother's protective hold.

"It's okay. I have you," Korra made calming circles on her daughter's back, hoping to ease her fears. It was now or never. And the Avatar had a feeling when she heard Lin's voice in the hallway, never wasn't an option…


	93. Chapter 93

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 93

It wasn't long before Lin joined them. She frowned when she saw Lani for the first time. Her heart clenched a little when she saw how terrified she looked. From the way the child was clinging to the Avatar, Lin could tell she loved and trusted her. She hated ripping children from their homes-especially ones where they were being taken care of. But no matter how it was sliced, Korra hadn't done what she was supposed to do.

"Korra?" Lin addressed her by name.

Korra glanced up. When she saw Lin standing there, she subconsciously tightened her hold on Lani.

"Lin, can we talk for a minute?" Tenzin appeared behind his old friend.

"Make it quick," Lin snapped. She turned around and followed the airbending master out of the room.

Silently thanking Tenzin for the distraction, Korra took the opportunity to give Lani a pep talk.

"Lani, I need you to go with Lin. I know it's scary, but she'll take care of you. And I promise, you'll be back home with us soon."

"Mom, I don't wanna go!" Lani cried.

"I know. You have to though. I'm so sorry, my sweet girl. I'm so sorry…" Korra fought the tears back as she continued to hug Lani close. Pulling away a little bit, she suddenly got an idea. "Come with me," with that, she pulled away from the pre-teen and led her out of the room. Going back upstairs, she led Lani into her bedroom. Digging through her bag, she pulled something out of it. Walking over to her eldest daughter, she knelt down to her level. Gently and with great care, Korra fastened a necklace around her neck. It was dark blue while the pendant was the same shade of blue as her eyes. It was a moon surrounded by two waves in the shape of a heart.

"There. This way, you'll have a piece of me with you. And just like the waves and moon are connected, they connect us too."

Lani fingered the pendant.

"It's beautiful," she gasped. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Thank you."

Korra nodded. Taking a deep breath, she reached her right hand out to her daughter.

Lani took it, but didn't move at first.

"I know you don't want to, but we have to go back downstairs," her mother gently told her.

Lani gulped and nodded.

"That's my girl," her mother led her out of the room.

Entering the kitchen, they found Lin in a heated discussion with Tenzin.

"Korra's going through a lot right now. Her mother is facing a…" he trailed off when he saw Korra and Lani standing in the doorway.

"Mako filled me in on what Senna's going through. I'm sorry. I know Korra's scared for her. If I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't. But I have to."

"Couldn't you give her a little more time to get the process started? I'll make sure she does it myself," Tenzin tried.

Lin sighed.

"She had a chance. She didn't take it."

"That's not true!" Korra protested.

Lani let go of her mother's hand when she heard her get loud. She wasn't afraid. She just knew Korra needed some space.

"I was in the hospital, then my mother was in that accident. Please, just give me until Monday afternoon. I'll get it done. I'll go today and do what I have to. Please, don't take Lani away from me. My family's falling apart as it is…" Korra's voice trailed off as sudden tears welled up. She blinked hard in an effort to fight them back, but they streamed down her tan cheeks like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry," Lin frowned. She held her hand out towards Lani, but the child backed away. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. She didn't bother to hide her tears.

"Mom, please, don't let her take me! Please!"

Korra swallowed hard. Kneeling down, she embraced the shaking girl.

"Lani, remember what I told you. I promise, I'll get you back. I love you, my sweet girl."

"I love you too," Lani tearfully replied. She clung on for another minute or so before finding the courage and strength to pull away. Turning around, she walked over to Lin. Ignoring her hand, she followed her out of the house. As they got to the door, she glanced back at her mother. Korra managed a tiny encouraging smile for her. As Lani approached the sky bison that was waiting for them, she ran back and threw her arms around her mother's waist for one last hug.

Korra hugged back, ran a hand through Lani's hair and whispered in her left ear, "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," with that, Lani pulled away and walked back to the bison. As she mounted, more tears fell.

"Korra, I'm really sorry," Lin apologized. With that, she mounted the bison and gave the air acolyte the signal to take off. A few minutes later, they were gone.

"Korra, I'm so sorry," Tenzin rested a hand on her right shoulder, "I tried to buy you more time."

"I know," Korra softly replied. She shrugged Tenzin's hand away, turned and left in the direction of the stables. Getting there, she put Mahina's saddle on her, lead her out of the stall and mounted. Once in the air, Korra let the tears fall. She was grateful Mahina knew where to go. Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at her destination. Walking inside, she ignored the receptionist who called to her that she needed a visitor's pass. Peeking inside her mother's room, Korra saw she was sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her, she sat down on the chair next to her mother's bed and waited for her to wake up. Reaching out, Korra took her mother's right hand gently and held it. As she felt a new set of tears fall, she tried to be quiet about it. Feeling her mother start to move, she knew she hadn't been successful.

"Shh, Mom, it's okay. It's me," Korra assured her. She tried her best to keep the tears out of her voice, but it was hard.

"Korra? Little one, what's wrong?" Senna was awake now. She frowned in concern when she saw the state her daughter was in. Reaching her arm out, she hoped Korra would accept her comfort. Sweetie, come here…"

"Lin…she…Lani's gone! Lin took her this morning!" Korra tearfully confessed.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," her mother ran a hand through her hair, hoping the motion would calm her down. "Listen, Daddy just went to get something to eat. When he gets back, you need to tell him what happened. He might be able to help."

"I…I da-don't want to bother him," Korra tearfully stuttered out.

Senna sighed. She knew this was bad. Korra hardly ever stuttered.

"Sweetie, you're not bothering him. He loves you. He loves Lani. He would want to know."

"Know what?" a familiar male voice asked.

Korra glanced up. Locking eyes with her father, she tried to stop crying, but it was no use. Pulling out of her mother's embrace, she ran to him, burying her face in his chest the minute his arms wrapped around her.

"Princess, what's wrong?" her father kissed her forehead and hugged her close. He looked to Senna for answers.

Senna sighed.

"Lin took Lani," she explained.

"She what!" Tonraq was shocked. He glanced down at their distraught daughter.

"Dad, you have to talk to her. She can't do this! I can't lose Lani. We might lose…" her voice trailed off as more tears came.

"No you will not," her mother firmly assured her. Her voice softened as she continued, "Honey, give Korra to me, please?"

Tonraq obeyed. Once Korra was safely in her mother's embrace, Tonraq kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to talk to Lin. Stay with your mother," with that, he was gone.

"Okay," Korra whispered. She buried her face in her mother's chest as the remaining tears fell.

"Shh, honey, it's gonna be okay," her mother soothed. "Your father will do his best to fix this."

"I know," Korra whispered. She was beginning to grow tired from crying so much.

"Do Tenzin and Pema know where you are?" her mother asked.

Korra shook her head.

"I better call them," with that, she picked up the phone with her free hand and dialed Tenzin's number. "Hello? Hi, sweetie. I'm feeling a little better. Yes, she is. Can I talk to your Dad? Thanks, Ikki. I love you too. Hi, Tenzin. Yes, Korra's here with me. I know. She's sorry about that. I think she was just so upset, she left without thinking. I'll tell her. Thank you. I'm okay. I know. Tonraq went down to talk to Lin. I'm not sure what he'll be able to do, but he's going to try. I will. Thanks. Bye," with that, Senna hung up the phone. Turning to Korra, she was about to tell her what Tenzin had said, but she ended up tucking her in beside her when she discovered her daughter was fast asleep. "My poor little one. We'll fix this. I promise you. I love you," with that, Senna got comfortable while running a hand through Korra's hair. She just prayed Tonraq would be able to get through to Lin…


	94. Chapter 94

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 94

Meanwhile, Leilani was sitting in the back of Lin's personal car, staring at the scenery as it went by. She clutched at the necklace her mother had given her before she left as tears streamed down her face. She just prayed she would be back home soon.

"Leilani, are you hungry?" Lin asked from the driver's seat.

"No," Lani softly answered.

"Okay. The families you're going to be staying with are good people. They live in Republic City. Their names are Kiani and Seteiro."

Lani nodded. She really didn't care at this point. She had a family and Lin had taken her away from them. She would be polite like her parents had taught her, but she didn't have to like these people. Before Lani knew it, they were pulling up to a two story house on a quiet street. Lani got out of the car and followed Lin up to the door. It opened to reveal a woman standing on the other side. She had tan skin and green eyes. She smiled warmly at them.

"Hello! Welcome. Come in. You must be Lani," she smiled down at the pre-teen.

"Leilani, please," Lani corrected her.

"Okay," Kiani replied. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No thank you," Lani replied.

"Maybe you'll want something a little later," Kiani mused.

Lani shrugged. She followed Kiani into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She busied herself with looking around while Lin and Kiani talked.

"We'll take good care of her," Kiani told Lin.

"She's been through a lot," Lin explained.

Kiani nodded. She sighed sympathetically.

"The last family must have treated her badly if you had to move her this quickly," she assumed.

Lin was about to correct her when Lani spoke up. She stood up and glared at both adults. Putting her hands on her hips, she reminded Lin of Korra.

"No they didn't! My family's wonderful! They took care of me. My Mom loves me! I shouldn't even be here! It's all your fault!" she shouted at Lin. With tears streaming down her face, she ran from the room. Entering a room down the hall, Lani threw herself onto a bed, heart wrenching sobs racking her small form. She just wanted to go back home. Hearing the door open, she ignored whoever had joined her as the tears continued to fall. Clutching the necklace her mother had given her, she let out a sob. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder, Lani jerked away.

"Leilani, I'm sorry you're not happy. I know this might not make a difference, but I'm glad you're here," Kiani gently said.

"I'm sorry," Lani whispered. She wiped at her eyes, even as more tears fell. "I feel so lost! I want my Mom! She didn't hurt me. She took me in and gave me a home."

Kiani nodded.

"Do you mind me asking what her name is?" she asked.

"Ka-Korra," Lani shakily replied.

"The Avatar adopted you?" Kiani gasped.

"Yeah," Lani sniffed back more tears. "She's great. She explains things to me and hugs me when I'm scared or sick. She stayed with me when I had to have an operation. It was my first one and I was scared. But Mom made it okay."

Kiani nodded.

"Do you know why Lin took you away from her?" she asked.

"No," Lani replied. "She said that Mom didn't sign some papers or something. I don't get it though. She loves and takes care of me. So do Aunt Senna and Uncle Tonraq. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Kiani nodded. She ran a cautious hand through Leilani's hair.

"You're right, sweetie. It should be. Listen, I'm going to do everything I can to get you back to where you belong."

"You're going to help me?" Lani asked, not daring to believe it.

Kiani nodded.

"Yes. But I hope you'll give me a chance while you're here."

"I'll try," Lani managed a tiny smile for Kiani.

"Thatta girl. Why don't you wash your face and then we'll have a snack," she suggested.

"Okay," Lani said. "Kiani?"

"Yeah?" the woman glanced back at her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied.

After washing her hands, Lani made her way back to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, she picked at the strawberry pie Kiani set in front of her. As they were eating, a slightly older girl entered the room.

"Hey, Mom! What's up?"

"Hey, sweetie. Nothing much. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Leilani. She's staying with us for a little while. Leilani, this is my daughter, Amber."

"Hi," Lani softly greeted.

"Hey," Amber smiled at her.

"Are you hungry?" Kiani asked her daughter.

"No," she replied. "I'm gonna put my stuff away," with that, she was gone.

"Amber seems nice," Lani commented.

"She's a sweetheart," Kiani assured her.

Lani nodded. She took one more bite before pushing the plate away.

"I'm sorry. I can't eat anymore," she said.

"You don't have to apologize. I gave you a big piece of pie. I'll just wrap the rest of it up."

"May I have some water, please?" Lani asked.

"Of Course."

After Lani finished the water, she went back to her room. Laying down on the bed, she closed her eyes while holding tightly to the pendant. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep…

******

Lani shot up in bed a few hours later, shaking. Tears streamed down her face as she let out a scream.

"MOM!" she cried desperately. She let out a sob as the shaking continued.

Just then, someone joined her.

"Leilani? Did something scare you?"

Lani wiped at her eyes as she tried to get a good look at who had just sat down next to her. She realized a minute later that it was Amber.

"I want my Mom!" Lani whimpered. She let out another sob as the fear and longing overtook her. Burying her face in her lap, she continued to cry.

"Shh, Lani, it's okay. You'll be back with her soon," Amber tried to soothe.

"You don't know that!" Lani exclaimed. "You don't understand. You have a Mom. My first Mom was killed, then I was taken from my second one. Can you imagine what it's like to be taken away from someone who loves you and not know why it happened?"

Amber shook her head.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's confusing and scary," Lani softly confessed. "All I want is to be back home with my family. I just want to go back home…" her voice trailed off as another sob escaped her lips.

"It'll be okay," Amber rested a hand on Lani's right shoulder. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"You would do that?" Lani asked.

"Yeah," Amber replied.

"Thanks," Lani whispered.

"No problem," her new friend smiled. She glanced down and noticed the necklace around Lani's neck. "That's pretty."

"Thanks," Lani said. "My Mom gave it to me before I left."

Amber nodded.

"My Mom gave me this bracelet for my thirteenth birthday," she extended her right arm so Lani could see it.

"It's pretty," Lani gasped.

Amber nodded.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep," she suggested. "It's pretty late."

"I'll try," Lani lay back down. She tried to get comfortable. Closing her eyes, she held the pendant in both hands as she drifted off again.

****

Meanwhile, back on air temple island, Korra shot up in bed. She was shaking as sweat broke out on her brow.

"Lani!"

The sound of her bedroom door opening caused the nineteen-year-old to glance up.

"Korra? What happened?"

Korra shook her head as Jinora came into her room.

"I just had a nightmare," she admitted.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Jinora offered.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be okay," Korra assured her. She managed a tiny smile for her younger sister. "I wouldn't mind a little company."

Jinora smiled in return. Frowning a minute later, she locked eyes with her older sister.

"Dad's ex-girlfriend was wrong. She shouldn't have taken Lani away. We're her family. We love her. You're a good Mom."

"Thanks," Korra whispered. She reached out and hugged the thirteen-year-old close. "I love you, Jinora."

"I love you too," she replied. The two sisters stayed that way for a few minutes. Pulling away a minute later, Korra lay back down. She wasn't surprised when Jinora made herself comfortable next to her. Wrapping a protective arm around her, Korra closed her eyes in an effort to get back to sleep. She just prayed Lani was doing okay.

******

Lin crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man standing in front of her. She had come into work that morning to find the Chief of the Southern water tribe waiting outside of her office. And even though they had worked together before, she had a feeling this was NOT a social visit.

"Whatever you need, make it quick. I need to talk to Mako about a case we're following."

Tonraq took a deep breath.

"You made a mistake."

"What mistake would that be?" Lin challenged.

"Taking my niece out of our home," Tonraq replied. "Korra is doing an excellent job with her. Leilani was safe and comfortable with us."

Lin nodded.

"Once Korra gets the process started to adopt her, Leilani will be returned. I'm not trying to keep them apart. The same goes for you and your wife. How's Senna doing?" she asked sincerely.

"She's doing as well as can be expected. She's upset about this," he admitted.

"I'm sorry about that," Lin said. "Well, I'd love to sit around and chat all day, but I actually have a job to do."

Tonraq sighed. He knew it was his cue to leave, but something stopped him. He couldn't leave this alone. He promised Korra he would give it his best shot. And he wasn't about to waste his chance.

"What does the process entail?" he inquired.

Lin thought about it for a minute.

"Korra has to sign some papers and a home check has to be made. Since your home is more than suitable and I know where else she's living as far as air temple island goes, that part is taken care of. All that's left is the papers."

"Couldn't I take them home and bring them back first thing tomorrow? Korra will sign them tonight. I could take them to her on air temple island. That's where she's staying until Senna comes back home."

Lin nodded in understanding. She knew Tonraq was a man of his word.

"I would, but I don't have a copy of them. My supervisor does."

"When will he be back?" Tonraq asked.

"It's a she actually," Lin corrected him. "And she won't be back until next Friday."

"Isn't there anything you can do? Korra has a lot to deal with right now. And I'm not just talking about Lani's temporary separation from her. Her mother's…"

"I'm aware of what's going on with Senna. If I could fix this any sooner, I would so you would get off my back."

Tonraq glared at her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Chief?" Mako stuck his head in. He did a double take when he saw his ex-girlfriend's father standing there. He smiled at him cautiously. "Chief Tonraq?"

"Mako," Tonraq greeted with a small smile.

"What is it?" Lin demanded.

"Well, we may have gotten a lead on those guys who tried to break into that warehouse on Elm."

"Great work! Let's go get 'em." She turned back to Tonraq, "Come back next Friday and we'll go from there," with that, she left her office.

Mako was about to follow her when he felt Tonraq's hand come to rest on his shoulder. Turning around, he forced himself to make eye contact with him.

"Mako, I was wondering if you could help me out with something," Tonraq began.

"What's up?" Mako asked.

Tonraq told him everything that had happened in the last few days. He made a point to leave out the seriousness of Senna's condition just in case the firebender accidentally let it slip to Korra.

"I was wondering if you knew where Lin might keep the papers Korra has to sign?" the Chief of the southern water tribe finished.

Mako thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Tonraq. I wish I could help, I really do. If there anywhere, they would be in a filing cabinet only Beifong has a key to."

Tonraq nodded.

"Okay. Is it okay if I call Senna and let her know I'm on my way back? I told her I'd call when I was coming just in case Lena had taken her down for a test."

"No problem," Mako replied. With that, he left.

Once alone, Tonraq spotted the phone on the wall. Grabbing it, he made the phone call.

"Hello?" the familiar, soft voice of his wife greeted him.

"Hey, Senna, it's me. I'm almost done here. I'll be back in a half an hour. How's Korra?"

"I'm not sure. She's not here yet. She should be by around lunchtime," Senna replied. She sighed, "Tonraq, please tell me you were successful."

"I talked to Lin, but she wouldn't budge. She did give me some information that could work in our favor. I'll explain when I get there. I love you. Let Korra know I love her and I'm working on it."

"Okay. I love you too. And honey?"

"Yes?" Tonraq let his gaze wander around the room as he listened to his wife's words.

"Korra hasn't eaten since yesterday. Do you think you could bring her something?"

"Sure. Does she have a preference?" he asked.

"I'll ask her when she comes. If I had to guess, a sandwich and some juice should be fine for now," his wife suggested.

"Okay. You've got it…" his voice trailed off as he spotted a cabinet that he hadn't noticed before. It was set apart from the others. A deep shade of emerald green, Tonraq couldn't take his eyes off of it. "…okay, sweetie. I'll see you two in a little bit."

"Tonraq, it's not okay. If Korra doesn't take care of herself, she won't be in any shape to donate-are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," he assured her, "listen, we'll talk about this when I see you. I gotta go. Love you," with that, he hung up. Having a feeling he wouldn't get away with that one, he decided to deal with his wife's reaction to his strange behavior later. Walking over to the cabinet in question, he tried to open it. Just as he suspected, it was locked. Bending down, he examined the lock. Smiling to himself, he took something small out of his pocket. Slowly, he put the object into the hole. Working to open the cabinet, he spotted a folder on top of it. Pulling the pick out, Tonraq pocketed it. Grabbing the folder, something scrolled across the top caught his eye. Glaring out the window, Tonraq started to leaf through it.

"Hey!" a familiar female voice demanded from just behind him. "I thought you left."

Startled, Tonraq jumped. Whirling around, he came face-to-face with Lin.

"I just had to call Senna and let her know I was on my way back," he explained.

Lin nodded. She was about to let him go when she noticed the folder in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tonraq sighed.

"It was lying on top of a cabinet. I saw it had the crest of the southern water tribe on it, so I decided to look through it. I thought it might be the permits I've been waiting for to get the center Senna had proposed started."

Lin nodded. She glared at him. Although his explanation sounded possible, she had a feeling he had been looking for something else entirely.

"And you thought you'd just take it upon yourself to find out?"

Tonraq shrugged.

"I wasn't going to steal it if that's what you were worried about. I would have put it back after I was done looking through it."

"Nevertheless, it's police property. To top it off, you were in here without permission. I didn't tell you you could snoop around my office."

"I wasn't snooping," Tonraq defended himself.

Lin glared right back.

"I beg to differ."

"I need to go. Senna wanted me to pick up some food for Korra before I went back to the hospital," Tonraq went to walk passed her, but Lin blocked his way. He raised his eyebrows, but she didn't move.

"You're not going anywhere," she informed him. "You're under arrest."

"For what?" Tonraq demanded.

"Searching my office for one thing, not to mention handling property you didn't have permission to look through. Need I continue…" she smirked as she lead Tonraq out of the room. She was only planning on keeping him for a few hours, but she would keep that bit of info to herself.

Tonraq sighed as he was led into a small cell. His day had just gone from good to really bad in the space of an hour. And it was his own doing. Hearing the cell door slam shut, something told him that Senna's reaction to being abruptly hung up on was the least of his worries…


	95. Chapter 95

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait with this chapter! Life just got really crazy! I want to thank those of you who hung in there this long. It means a lot.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 95

Korra sighed as she walked down the hall towards her mother's hospital room. She hoped her father would be there. If he was, she hoped he had some good news for her reguarding Lani. She missed her eldest daughter so much.

"Korra?"

Whirling around, the Avatar found herself face-to-face with Lena.

"Yeah? What's up?" she asked.

"There's a phone call for you at the admit desk."

"Is it Pema or Tenzin? Is Sienna okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine. It's not either of them," her aunt replied. With that, she left to check on a patient.

Picking up the phone, Korra put it to her left ear.

"Hello?"

"Korra, it's me."

"Dad? What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm still at the police station. Lin is stubborn."

"Don't I know it," Korra mumbled.

"I need your help. Have you gone to see your Mom yet?"

"No," Korra replied.

"Good. Don't go just yet," he advised.

Korra raised her eyebrows even though she knew her father couldn't see.

"What's going on? Are you two fighting?"

"No. It's nothing like that. Although after I hung up on her, we might be doing some of that later."

"Wow! Okay, you never do that. What happened?" she demanded.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to bail me out."

"Bail you out? Out of where? Oh my gosh…what happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Whatever you do, DO NOT tell your mother," her father instructed.

Korra smirked, despite the situation.

"You know she's going to find out eventually, right?" she reminded him.

"Korra…" he forewarned her.

"Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. I'll be right there," with that, she hung up. Taking a deep breath, she turned in the opposite direction. She was about to leave when something stopped her. After thinking about it for a second, Korra turned back around and headed for her mother's room. Entering, she found her awake.

"Hey," the nineteen-year-old greeted. She walked over to the bed and hugged her mother. Returning her kiss, she straightened up again. "Listen, I need to help Dad with Beifong. I'll be back. I love you," with that, she bent down, kissed her mother on the forehead and stood to leave.

"Little one, wait," her mother reached out her free hand.

"What's up?" Korra turned back to face her.

"What's going on?" her mother asked.

"I'll explain when I get back. I can promise you Dad's fine," with that, Korra turned and left the room.

"Korra!" Senna called after her daughter with no response. Shaking her head, she sighed. She prayed she would get some answers soon…

Meanwhile, across town, Lani sat on the front stairs of her foster home. Watching a few birds soaring across the sky, she sighed. This family was nice, but they weren't her family. She was trying to fit in, but it was hard. She and Amber got along well despite the three year age gap. Kiani was always kind to her too. Kiani had told her that her husband, Marren, travelled often for work. He was coming home this afternoon.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Lani glanced up to see Amber standing behind her. She shook her head.

"Do you wanna help me make dessert for tonight?" the teen asked.

Lani shrugged.

"Maybe," she replied. Turning away, her right hand grabbed a hold of her necklace.

"You'll see your Mom again soon," Amber assured her. Brightening considerably, she stood. "Would you like to call her?"

Lani grabbed a hold of the line of hope Amber had thrown her.

"I can really call her?" she asked.

"It's usually not allowed, but since your Mom didn't hurt you, I don't see any harm in it. Come on," with that, Amber lead the eleven-year-old into the house.

Jumping to her feet, Lani followed the teen inside.

"What's the phone number?" Amber asked once they were in the hallway.

Lani had to think for a minute before giving her new friend Tenzin's phone number. She accepted the phone a minute later.

"Hello?" Ikki answered after two rings.

"Ikki? It's me. Is my Mom there?" Lani asked.

"Lani? Oh my gosh! We miss you soooo much!" Ikki squealed into the phone. "Are you okay? Is the family being nice to you?"

Lani smiled despite herself.

"I-I miss you guys too. Yeah, the family's nice. I guess I'm okay."

"Korra's not here," Ikki replied apologetically. "I'll tell her you called when she gets back though."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks," Lani blinked back the tears of longing and disappointment at her friend's words. "So what have you been up to?"

Ikki told Lani almost everything that was going on.

"Ikki, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"I love you too," Ikki replied.

Hanging up the phone a minute later, Lani took a deep breath and blinked again.

"I'm sorry she wasn't there," Amber reached out to hug the younger girl, but Lani shook her head.

"Me too," she agreed. "Is it okay if I make one more phone call?"

Amber shrugged.

"It's fine with me," she replied.

"Thanks," with that, Lani dialed a number she had seen her mother dial for the past few weeks. She didn't have to wait long for someone to answer. And this time, the person she wanted to talk to was there.

"Hello?" a soft, gentle voice greeted.

"Aunt Senna, it's me," Lani answered.

"Lani? Honey, are you okay?" her aunt inquired.

Lani was about to say yes, but something stopped her. She remembered what her mother had told her about Senna. As the words came back to her, she went for the truth.

"No. I'm not. The families nice and all, but…I…" her voice trailed off as the tears she had fought back burst forth. "…I miss Mom and you! It's not fair! I don't understand why Lin took me away! Aunt Senna, I'm scared! I just wanna come home!" with that, she broke down.

Senna's heart was breaking as she listened to her neice's confession. She fought back her own tears as the heartwrenching sobs of the young girl came through the phone.

"Sweetheart, I know you do. It's okay to be scared. You know what?"

"What?" Lani asked as she tried to calm down.

"Korra never gives up on family. If I know her and I've known her her whole life, she'll do whatever she has to do to get you back. I can promise you that."

"You really think so?" Lani sniffed back more tears.

"I know so," Senna assured her. "I love you, honey. I'll tell your Mom you called when she comes back to visit me."

"Thanks. I Love you too," Lani replied. "I have to go."

"Okay. I'll see you soon," her aunt reassured her.

As she hung up the phone for the second time, Lani felt a little bit better. Her mother had been right. Talking to Senna had helped. Wiping her eyes, Lani turned to Amber, who had just gotten them both a cup of juice.

"I'll help with that dessert," she decided.

Amber grinned.

"I think you'll really like it. Let's get the stuff together. It's one of my Mom's favorites. I like it a lot too."

Lani nodded. Hesitating, she said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Amber shrugged.

"What's your father like?"

"He's okay," Amber replied.

Lani frowned.

"Just okay?" she pressed. She was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Amber nodded.

"He wanted Mom to stop taking kids in, but she fought him on it. They had a lot of arguments, but she won for now."

"Why did he want her to stop?" Lani asked despite herself.

"The money I guess. I don't know the actual reason."

Lani frowned at her friend's answer. Her hands shook as she spooned out some sugar into a bowl. Before she knew it, she and Amber were putting the cake in the oven. But even as Lani drank her juice a few minutes later, she couldn't get Amber's words out of her mind. She just prayed Marren wouldn't be too angry that she was there….

******

Meanwhile, Korra tapped her foot impatiently as she stood in the lobby, waiting for her father to be let out. She had already bailed him out with some money she had saved up. As she stood there waiting, Mako came out of one of the offices. He frowned when he saw her.

"Korra? What are you doing here?"

Korra whirled around and glared at him.

"I'm here to get my Dad out of jail. Also, you can tell your boss I went down to the family service's building and signed the adoption papers. The woman I worked with should be calling Lin sometime tomorrow. I think her name was Maelei or something. Now maybe your boss will leave my family alone and let my eldest daughter come back home."

Mako sighed.

"It's great you were able to get them and sign…"

"I hear a but coming," Korra guessed through gritted teeth.

Mako nodded.

"It usually takes up to a week from the time you sign them until kids are returned home."

"Don't tell me that. Can't you pull some strings? Mako, we're the only good family Lani's known besides her own parents who died a few years ago. She needs us. She needs me…please…" Korra blinked hard against tears.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything more than three days."

"Thank you," Korra threw her arms around her friend in gratitude.

Mako nodded. He hugged back and the two pulled away a minute later.

"Korra?" a familiar male voice said from just behind them.

"Dad!" Korra whirled around to face him.

Mako smiled as he watched his friend reunite with her father.

"Ready to go?" Tonraq asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

Tonraq smiled, despite the situation.

"Let's get some food to take back to Mom," Korra suggested. "I have a feeling you're going to have to do a lot of kissing up after hanging up on her."

Tonraq frowned.

"You went to see her after I asked you not to?" he guessed.

Korra shrugged.

"You know I have a problem with athority," she retorted. "Besides, I didn't tell her what happened. That's your job," with that, she lead the way out of the station.

Tonraq shook his head. Even though Korra drove him crazy at times, he wouldn't have her any other way.

"That place has pretty good food," Korra pointed to a diner a few blocks away from the station.

"Okay," her father agreed.

"I just don't get it," Korra mused while taking a sip of water once they were seated in a booth.

"What?" her father asked as he took a sip of the tea he had ordered.

"What is it with Lin and arresting members of my family?" Korra shook her head.

"I'm not sure," her father sighed. "The main thing is I'm out now."

Korra nodded in agreement. She sighed just then.

"What is it?" her father reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"I want to apologize."

Tonraq was taken aback by his daughter's words.

"Why? Princess, look at me."

Korra did so, even as she wanted to look away.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I told you I'd help you get Lani back and I meant it."

"I know. But I never meant for you to get arrested," Korra frowned.

"That was my fault," her father assured her. Then he added in an effort to lighten the mood, "To be completely honest, it was Lin throwing her weight around, but the initial act was my own doing."

Korra let a small laugh escape her lips at her father's comment.

"But you wouldn't have been there if I hadn't asked you to help me," she insisted.

Tonraq shook his head.

"Sweetheart, that's not true," he countered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If Lin hadn't taken Lani in the first place, then I wouldn't have had to go down there at all."

Korra nodded in agreement.

"I love you, Dad," she closed her eyes as she felt him pull her in for a hug. Burying her face in his shoulder, she let the tears fall. "I miss Lani so much! I just want her back."

"I know," her father ran a hand through her hair, "I promise you, we'll get her back. I love you too," he planted a kiss on her head and held her for a few minutes. He just hoped that their family would be back to normal soon.

Once they were done lunch, Korra ordered some food for her mother. She and her father had a slightly more enjoyable conversation on the walk back to the hospital. When they reached the right floor, Korra smirked.

"Well, it's now or never."

Her father nodded in agreement. Sighing, he followed Korra down the hallway towards Senna's room.

"Hey, Mom!" Korra greeted as they entered. She gave her a kiss and hug, which her mother returned. "We got you some lunch."

"Thanks, sweetie," Senna ran a hand through her daughter's hair before kissing her right cheek. Glancing up, she narrowed her eyes dangerously when she saw her husband standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Pulling out of her mother's embrace, Korra made room for her father to come closer.

"Oh, little one, before I forget," her mother turned to face her, her expression softening considerably, "Lani called."

Korra's heart skipped a beat.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

Senna shook her head.

"She's scared and wants to come home. But physically, she sounds fine."

Korra sighed.

"Mako said he might be able to get the paperwork pushed through so Lani can come home on Friday."

Senna smiled.

"I hope he can. I know how much you miss her. I miss her too."

"Me too," her daughter agreed.

Senna turned her attention back to her husband, who hadn't moved from his spot by the door.

"As for you," she declared. Her usual soft voice was an angry hiss, "we need to talk. I want the truth. I want to know why you hung up on me. I also want to know how you landed yourself in jail."

Tonraq glared at their daughter, who shook her head furiously.

"I swear, I didn't tell her," Korra held her hands up in defense.

Senna nodded.

"Korra didn't tell me," she turned her glare upon her daughter for just a second. "Which you and I will be talking about later, little one. Make no mistake."

Korra nodded.

"How did you find out then?" Tonraq asked, although it was more of a challenge.

Senna's eyes became mere slits at his tone.

"Believe me when I tell you, you do NOT want to go there right now. To answer your question, Ikki told me," she answered. "Now, why did Lin arrest you? And why did you hang up on me this afternoon?"

"Well, that's my cue to leave. I love you both. I'll call when I get back to the island," Korra waved to both of her parents before exiting the room. She would let them sort it out on their own. She knew they would be okay. As for her, she had something she needed to do before going back to air temple island...


	96. Chapter 96

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I told you the next chapter would be up soon!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 96

The minute Korra walked into Tenzin's house, she was almost tackled by Ikki.

"Hey, sis," she ruffled her hair and returned her hug. "What's up?"

"Lani called looking for you," the nine-year-old informed her.

Korra frowned. The fact that Lani had called twice made her maternal instincts kick in.

"What did she say exactly?" Korra asked.

"She asked if you were here and I told her no, but you would be back and I would tell you she called. We talked for a few minutes and then she hung up. She sounded sad. She told me she missed us."

Korra closed her eyes and fought back tears. Her heart was breaking for her eldest daughter. She wanted nothing more than to hold her right now. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Did she leave a phone number?"

"No," Ikki frowned, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Korra patted her shoulder.

"When is Lani coming home?" Ikki asked.

Korra shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm hoping sometime this week."

Ikki brightened.

"Do you wanna play airball with us?" she offered.

Korra nodded despite herself.

"Sure. Let me check on Sienna and I'll meet you outside."

Ikki grinned and ran off to get her siblings.

Heaving a sigh, Korra went in the direction of the stairs. Entering Sienna's room, Korra went over to the crib and knelt down beside it. Reaching her hand in, she rested it on her youngest daughter's shoulder.

"I love you, sweetheart. I hope you know that," Korra stayed there for a few minutes before standing up to leave. Bending down, she kissed Sienna's cheek and ran a hand through her daughter's fast growing hair. After she was sure Sienna was warm enough, Korra went to join her siblings outside. If she was honest with herself, her heart really wasn't in playing airball. But maybe a bit of fun would take her mind off Lani's temporary absence. After the game was over, Korra went back inside where she helped Pema start dinner. Once that was done, she headed back upstairs to spend some time with Sienna. She hoped that by the end of the week, her family would be together again. Getting an idea, Korra stopped in the upstairs hallway and picked up the phone. Once she was sure nobody else was using it, she dialed.

"Hello?" her father's voice answered on the other end a minute later.

"Hey Dad. I wanted to call and let you guys know I'm back on the island. Sorry I didn't call earlier. So…are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're fine," her father replied. "Your Mom's sleeping."

"Tell her I love her when she wakes up."

"Will do," her father promised.

"Did she eat the lunch we brought her?" Korra asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Good," Korra smiled, although her father couldn't see. She was about to say somethign else when Sienna started to cry. "Dad, I have to go. Sienna just woke up from her nap."

"Okay, sweetheart. I love you," he replied.

"Love you both too," Korra assured him. Hanging up the phone, she shook her head. She was grateful to have the parents she did. She regretted not having much time with them when she was little, but she tried not to focus on it too much. She was making up for it now. Entering Sienna's room, Korra went over and picked her up. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Mama has you. Let's get you changed and then we'll go downstairs."

Sienna calmed down soon after she was in her mother's arms.

A few minutes later, Korra picked Sienna up and made her way back downstairs. Entering the living room, she found her sisters and brother hanging out. Meelo was working on an art project, while Jinora read a letter and Ikki practiced airbending near the window.

"Hey you guys," she greeted.

"Sienna!" Ikki squealed. She jumped off the chair she had been sitting in and ran over to where Korra was. "May I hold her, please? Please?"

Korra laughed.

"Sure. Just be careful. Also, she might not stay with you for long. She likes to move around."

Ikki nodded. She got a good grip on her niece and started making funny faces at her.

Korra smiled at the interaction. The smile quickly turned into a frown. Even though the sight was cute, someone was definitely missing.

****

Meanwhile, Lani was reading a book in the living room of her foster home. Amber had gone upstairs to do some homework, leaving the eleven-year-old to her own devices for a little while. This didn't bother Lani much. She was used to doing things on her own. The sound of someone sitting down next to her caused the girl to glance up. She managed a small smile for the woman.

"I wanted to check on you," Kiani explained. She reached out and rested her hand on Lani's shoulder. "You and Amber did a fantastic job with the cake."

"Thanks," Lani blushed. "I used to bake with my first Mom all the time. Then when Korra took me in, I baked with Aunt Senna."

Kiani nodded.

"You have a talent for it," she complimented.

Lani nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" she ventured.

"Sure," the woman replied.

"Amber told me your husband didn't want you helping any more kids. He won't be mad that I'm here, will he?"

"I'll talk to him," Kiani assured her.

Lani hesitated.

"I never meant to make trouble for you," she frowned.

"You haven't," Kiani assured her, "you've been a delight. Your Mom's lucky to have you."

Lani turned away as sudden tears welled up. Blinking hard, she nodded. She was about to say something else when the front door down the hall opened. A second later, it closed. The sound was quickly followed by a man calling, "Kiani! Amber, I'm home!"

"In here!" Kiani called back.

Lani tensed as a man with green eyes and light tan skin joined them. His smile faded when he caught sight of her.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Leilani," the girl replied. "It's na-nice to meet…" her voice trailed off when she saw Marren turn his attention to Kiani.

"Leilani, go upstairs with Amber," Kiani instructed. She tried to keep her voice steady, but it wasn't easy.

Lani didn't need telling twice. She jumped to her feet and left the room. As she gained the stairs, she heard Marren's voice rise in anger as he shouted, "I told you no more strays! I guess you need another lesson in obidience…" Lani had just reached the top of the stairs when she heard the sound of a hand hitting another person's body. Letting the tears fall, she ran for her temporary room. Throwing herself onto the bed, she let out a fearful sob. She was soon joined by Amber. She didn't look up when she felt the teen put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll calm down soon," Amber assured her.

"Why doesn't your Mom kick him out?" Lani tearfully asked.

Amber sighed.

"She tried, but he always apologizes and she forgives him. It's been like this ever since I was nine. He left when I was thirteen. But then he came back six months later. Mom tried to kick him out for good, but he managed to talk her out of it. You can sleep with me if you want."

"I want to go home! I don't feel safe here!" Lani sobbed.

Amber fought back tears of her own.

"If only he had just stayed away…" she growled in frustration.

Lani just continued to cry.

It wasn't long before Kiani joined them. She frowned at the sight she found.

"Leilani? Honey…I'm sorry you got scared."

"You should tell him to leave," Lani advised.

"Leilani has a point, Mom," Amber glared at her, "he has no right to be here!"

"Amber, shh! Hopefully, he'll sleep it off and be calmer when he wakes up."

Amber made a doubtful noise.

"Lani's sleeping with me tonight," Amber told her mother.

"I think that's a good idea," Kiani agreed. She kissed Amber and patted Lani's shoulder. "You two have sweet dreams now. If you need anything, I'll be in the guestroom."

"Okay," Amber mumbled. Once her mother was gone, she got ready for bed. After Lani did the same the two headed for her room. "Just try to sleep," Amber advised.

"Okay," Lani tearfully replied. "Night," with that, she closoed her eyes and let exhaustion have its way.

*****

Lani sat bolt upright a few hours later, shaking, tears streaming down her face. She tried to take a deep breath, but it wasn't easy. Glancing to her left, she saw Amber was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, she got out of bed and left the room. After getting a drink in the bathroom, she headed back to Amber's room. She had just entered it, but doubled back. Creeping downstairs, Lani spotted the phone in the hallway. Picking it up, she dialed Tenzin's number. Glancing at the clock, she prayed she didn't wake anyone up. Even as this thought crossed her mind, she reminded herself that Tenzin was a nice person. Besides, he had kids, which meant he was used to being woken up in the night. As this reminder calmed the eleven-year-old considerably, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Te-Tenzin? It's Lani. I-I'm sa-sorry. I know it's late, but I need ya-your help. I'm in danger. I Need…I need my Mom, please…" she gulped as sudden tears came.

"Lani, what's going on? Where are you?" Tenzin asked.

"I…It's somewhere in Republic city," Lani replied. "My Mom's not asleep yet, is she?"

"No. It's only ten. She's still awake. I'll get her. Hold on."

Lani tried to steady her breathing while she waited for Tenzin to get her mother. She just prayed he didn't take too long. A few seconds later, she heard the voice she had longed to hear for the past few days.

"Lani? Sweetheart, what's going on? Tenzin told me you're in trouble," her mother relayed.

"Mom…" was the only word Lani was able to utter before the tears came. She forced herself to calm down enough to talk. She had to tell her mother what had happened. Hearing a creeking noise on the stairs, she tensed. Figuring it was the cat deer the family owned, she started to explain through her tears. "Mom, I'm scared! Kiani's husband hit her this afternoon! He was mad because I was here. Please, come get me!"

"I'm on my way. Hang in there. And Lani?"

"Uh-huh," Lani swallowed hard against more tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Please, hurry u-" her sentence was cut short as she felt a rough hand wrap around her right wrist. She screamed in fear while trying to wriggle free. "Let go! Let go of me!" she cried. Dropping the phone in the process, Lani twisted, but it was no use. Marren was too strong for her. She cried out as he slapped her across the face.

"Shut up, you little brat," he ordered.

"Lani!" Korra shouted into the phone before hanging up on her end.

Concentrating on breaking free, Lani spotted a vase of flowers on the living room table. With her free left hand, she managed to pull water from it. Still fighting, Lani brought the water whip round. Her aim was true. Twisting in Marren's grip, she managed to get partially free.

"Why you little…" Marren slapped her again before shoving her away.

Lani cried out in pain as the left side of her head hit the table edge. The last thing she heard before everything went black was Kiani running down the stairs, shouting, "Marren, stop! Leave her alone!" As the dizziness overtook her, Lani prayed her mother would get there soon…


	97. Chapter 97

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 97

Korra tried to stay calm as she steered Mahina over the streets of Republic city. Inside she was furious as well as fearful. She was scared for her daughter and furious at Lin for putting her into this situation in the first place. Hadn't Beifong checked the family out before she chose them as a temporary placement? Wasn't that her job?

"I think I see it!" Tenzin called to her from the saddle. He had come so he could fly Mahina once they got Leilani back. He knew once the child was in Korra's arms again,, the Avatar's attention would be focused souly on her.

"Yip, Yip!" Korra commanded. Once the byson was on the ground, Korra jumped off Mahina and ran for the house. From the outside, it looked well kept. But Korra knew looks could be deceiving. As she heard screaming coming from inside, she didn't bother with politeness. Using an airbending move, she had the door open in seconds.

"Call Mako!" she instructed her former airbending master.

Tenzin nodded. Seeing a phone in the front hall, he went for it.

"Who in the four nations do you think you are breaking into my house like this?" a male voice demanded.

"I'm the Avatar," Korra declared. "And you're in a lot of trouble. Where's my daughter?"

"That brat belongs to you?" the man spat.

Korra wanted nothing more than to burn him to a crisp,, but she had more important people to take care of.

"Avatar Korra, I'm so sorry!" a woman tearfully apologized. "I-I tried to stop him, ba-but he's too strong! He wasn't even sa-supposed to come back here!"

Korra softened immediately.

"I don't blame you. My friend, Tenzin just called the cops. We're going to take you somewhere safe for the night. Do you have any children?"

"A daughter. Am-Amber," the woman stammered.

"Go get her. Pack a bag for both of you," Korra gently instructed.

The woman stole a fearful glance at the man still glaring at the Avatar.

"He won't touch you as long as I'm here," Korra vowled.

The woman nodded. She went for the stairs. Turning back, she faced the Avatar once again.

"Leilani's in the living room. I tried to help her, but Marren wouldn't let me."

"Thank you," with that, Korra encased Marren in earth before going to tend to her daughter. Finding her right where the woman said she would be, Korra knelt down beside her. She gasped when she saw the bruise on her left cheek as well as the bruise forming around her right eye. Pulling water from her water skin attached to her pants, Korra began healing the pre-teen. She managed to heal most of the bruises. However,, when she went to heal the one around Lani's right eye, it wouldn't heal. Deciding to deal with it later,, Korra did a scan with water. Once she was sure her daughter had no internal injuries, she gently lifted her into her arms. Letting a few tears fall as she held her close,, she stood up.

Lani started to stir just then. She whimpered at first, not sure who had her. It only took her a minute to realize she was safe.

"Mom," she mumbled.

"Shh, Lani, I have you. It's okay. We need to get your eye and head checked out. Then we'll go home," her mother bent down and kissed her cheek and put a hand through her hair. "I love you."

"Home," Lani mumbled as she snuggled into her mother's hold.

"Yes, sweetheart. We'll go home after Lena checks you out," her mother assured her. "Just try to rest for now."

"Uh-huh," Lani mumbled. As her eyes closed, she heard her mother's voice again.

"Lani, no, sweetheart. You need to stay awake for now. At least until we get to the hospital," she instructed.

"My head hurts," Lani whimpered.

"I know it does. You'll feel better soon," with that, Korra made her way back to the front hall. She found Marren still in the earth intrappment, while his wife and daughter were talking to Tenzin. It wasn't long before sirens could be heard in the distance. Korra sighed with relief. Before she knew it, Mako had arrested Marren and carted him off to the station. Once they were gone, Korra lead the way to where Mahina was waiting.

"I've never been on one of these before," Amber breathed. She glanced at Korra. "Is it okay if I pet her or is it a him?"

"It's fine," Korra assured her. "Her name is Mahina."

Amber nodded. She started patting Mahina's shoulder and talking to her softly. Mounting, she made herself comfortable in the saddle. Once everyone was aboard, Tenzin gave Mahina the command and the byson rose into the air.

Korra, meanwhile, was concentrating on Lani. She was trying her best to keep her awake. Laying her on a blanket, she tried to heal the bump on the left side of Lani's head. It worked after a few minutes, although Lani was still feeling tired.

"You'll stay with me,, right?" Lani asked. She had a feeling she wouldn't be going home tonight.

"I won't leave you for a second unless I have to," her mother assured her.

"I love you, Mom," Lani whispered.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know," her mother kissed her forehead before stroking her hair.

"Thanks for coming for me," Lani whispered.

Korra fought back tears as she answered, "I'll always come for you."

It wasn't long before the group arrived at Republic City memorial. Korra took Lani in while Tenzin got Mahina settled. Finding Lena at the admit desk, Korra explained what had happened.

"Go into exam room 4 and I'll be right there," Lena said.

"Thanks," Korra replied. Entering the room, she laid Lani down upon the bed. She stood next to her, running a hand through her hair.

"Mom, my eye hurts!" Lani cried out.

"I know, Lani. Lena's gonna try to make it better," her mother comforted.

Lani merely squeezed her mother's hand just as Lena joined them.

"Hey, Leilani. Do you remember me?" she asked.

Lani nodded as she let out a whimper of pain.

"Is it okay if I have a look at your right eye?" Lena asked.

Lani's answer was a sob that broke her mother's heart.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I can,," Lena promised. With that, she started the examination. It didn't take her long to discover what was wrong. "Her eye needs to be drained before I can heal it."

"May I stay with her? She's been through a lot," Korra fought back tears as she spoke.

"Of course. You can even hold her like your Mom held you. I'll be right back," with that, Lena went to get the supplies.

Sitting down on the bed, Korra gently took Lani into her arms.

"Lani, Lena needs to give you some medicine to make you tired. You'll only be asleep for fifteen minutes at the most," she assured her.

"How do you know?" Lani asked.

"I had it done to me a week ago," she informed her.

"Oh," Lani softly said.

Just then, Lena returned.

"Okay, sweetie. You're going to feel a pinch in your right arm. Don't be scared. Just relax and let yourself fall asleep. Your Mom can hold you the whole time."

"Okay," Lani shakily replied. She whimpered as the needle bit into her arm. She buried her face in her mother's breast as the medicine started taking affect.

"Shh, shh, I know you're scared, I know. It's okay, Lani. I have you," her mother soothed, "I won't let go. I love you."

"I love you too," Lani mumbled before sleep took over.

Once she was sure Lani was out,, Korra let the tears of guilt fall.

"This is all my fault," she softly confessed, matching her own mother's tone.

"Honey, no it isn't," Lena assured her. "Your parents told me what happened. Lin should have given you a little more time to get the process started."

Korra nodded in agreement.

"Is Lani going to be okay?" she asked.

"She's gonna be fine," Lena assured her. "She'll be able to go home tomorrow. The only reason I'm going to admit her is because of the concussion like symptoms she experienced."

"Okay," Korra sighed. She frowned in worry, glancing at Lena.

Reading her mind, Lena hastened to reassure her. "I gave her a really mild sedative. She'll wake up in a half an hour at the latest."

Korra sighed with relief. All she wanted was for her eldest daughter to be okay.

*****

Lani opened her eyes to find her mother sitting beside her bed. She groaned in pain the second she tried to open her eyes. She put a hand to her right eye and found a patch there.

"Lani, no, sweetheart. The patch has to stay on for a few days," her mother told her.

"Mom, my eye still hurts," Lani whimpered.

"I know, honey. Lena's gonna give you something for the pain. You'll be able to go home tomorrow," her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"Where are Amber and Kiani?" Lani asked.

"They're back on the island. Tenzin's coming to get us tomorrow. Are you thirsty?" she inquired.

"A little," Lani admitted.

"You need to take this slowly," her mother cautioned. She held a cup of water to her lips. "Even though you weren't given anything strong, your stomach might still feel sick."

"Okay," Lani took small sips from the straw. Pulling away a minute later, she laid back down. "Will you lay with me until I fall asleep? Please?"

"You don't even have to ask," her mother put the cup down on the table and climbed into bed next to her. Wrapping an arm around the eleven-year-old, she planted a kiss on her head. "I love you, Lani."

"I love you too," her daughter replied. "I'm so tired."

"I know, sweetheart. Try to rest. You're safe," her mother assured her.

"I know," Lani mumbled as her eyes closed.

"I'm glad," Korra whispered. Running a hand through Lani's hair, she lifted her eyes to the window on the right side of the room. "Thank you," she whispered, "thank you for reuniting us again," with that, she joined her daughter in dreamland a few minutes later. She knew Lena would be in to check on Lani in a little while. Korra also knew she needed rest if she was going to take care of her daughter.

******

Lani awoke a few hours later, shaking and crying. She became even more afraid when she could only see out of her left eye. Swallowing hard, she cried out in fear.

"Mom!"

"Shh, Lani, it's okay. I'm here, sweetheart," her mother's hand came to rest on her shoulder, "I just went to get a drink. I didn't leave you for long. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm gonna throw…" Lani's voice trailed off as she heaved without warning. She was crying now from pain as much as fear. All she wanted was to be home in her own bed,, not in a hospital. Was that too much to ask?

"I know, sweetie, I know," her mother soothed, "you'll feel better soon. It's the medicine making you feel sick. Can I move the bucket yet?"

"No," Lani replied just before gagging, throwing up again a minute later. She let outa sob as she nodded, letting her mother know she could move it.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Uh—huh," Lani whimpered. She tried to push the cup of water away, but finally took a few sips from it.

"That's it. Why don't you try to get some more rest," her mother encouraged.

"Hold me!" Lani begged.

Korra's heart was breaking for her daughter. She knew what it felt like to be sick and not be able to be home. She obliged the pre-teen without a second thought. She had just gotten them both situated when Lena entered the room. She frowned when she saw the half-full bucket.

"Is she still hurting?" she asked. She was careful to keep her voice soft when she saw Lani trying to sleep.

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"I'll give her some more braizine. Listen, you should be able to take her home later today after lunchtime. I want to get a head CT to make sure she's okay."

"Okay," Korra agreed. "Once Lani's asleep, would you mind watching her while I go see Mom?"

"Not at all. She's probably sleeping though," Lena reminded her. "It's only six-fifteen."

Korra blushed.

"I'll wait until at least nine then," she decided.

"That's probably a good idea," Lena agreed. She patted her niece's shoulder. "I'll be back to check on Leilani in a little while."

"Thanks for everything," Korra managed a small smile for her aunt.

"You're welcome. But you don't have to thank me. We're family," Lena gave her a small hug before leaving to check on someone else.

Shaking her head, Korra kept a vigil while her daughter slept fitfully. She hoped things calmed down soon…


	98. Chapter 98

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 98

Korra awoke a few hours later. Glancing to her left, she sighed when she found Leilani just waking up.

"Morning, sweet girl," she greeted. Bending down, she kissed her forehead.

"Morning," Lani mumbled. She let out a whimper. "Mom, it still hurts!"

"I know. It'll feel better in a few days. I have good news for you."

"What?" Lani locked her good eye with her mother's.

"You get to go home later this afternoon," her mother informed her.

Lani smiled a little.

"Sounds good to me," she sincerely declared.

"I thought so," her mother smiled in return. "Listen, would you mind if I go visit my Mom for a few minutes?"

Lani frowned. A small part of her knew her mother deserved a break. She had stayed with her all night. But a much bigger part was afraid to be separated from her for more than a few minutes. She shook her head.

"Can I come with you?" I missed Aunt Senna." She held her breath, not sure her mother would say yes. After all, she was still recovering from her injuries.

"I'll see what Lena says," Korra told her.

"Thanks," Lani tried to relax, but it was hard. She felt safe with her mother, but she didn't like hospitals.

"Lani?" Korra reached over and gently pushed a few strands of hair out of her eldest daughter's face.

"Yeah?" the pre-teen replied.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Mom, it's not your fault," Lani assured her. She covered her mother's left hand with her right one, "I don't blame you."

"I blame myself," Korra whispered.

"Why?" Lani was truly taken aback by her mother's words.

"I should have signed the papers after you recovered from the Appendectomy. I shouldn't have waited."

"Aunt Senna needed you," her daughter pointed out, "Chief Beifong should have understood."

Korra nodded while trying to fight back tears.

"You're right about that," she gently pulled the girl into her arms. Running a hand through her hair, she softly said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lani replied. Resting her head against her mother's chest, she let herself relax. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep once again.

Korra sighed as she held her daughter close. She just prayed Lani would recover from this ordeal with as little emotional scars as possible. She had been through enough already.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called. She smiled as she watched the figure enter the room. "Dad. Hey! How did you know we were here?"

"Word travels fast," her father replied. He walked over and embraced her from behind. Letting her go, he frowned down at Leilani. "Is Lani okay?"

"Far from it," Korra sighed. "The patch will come off in a few days. But I have a feeling the emotional scars will take longer to heal. She's already showing signs of separation anxiety."

Tonraq frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Korra explained her eldest daughter's reaction when she had explained she wanted to go visit her mother for a few minutes.

"Just be patient with her," her father advised.

""I will," Korra assured him. "I wonder if she'll be okay with you staying with her while I go see Mom."

"Don't get frustrated if she doesn't' agree to it," Tonraq cautioned.

Korra nodded. Heaving a sigh, she waited for Lani to wake up again.

"Have you eaten?" her father inquired.

"Not since yesterday," Korra replied.

"I'm gonna get you something," he kissed her on the head and left the room.

Korra shook her head. She was grateful to both of her parents for how they had raised her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lani started to stirr.

"Hey, Lani," she greeted, "how do you feel?"

"I'm a little hungry," the pre-teen replied.

"That's good. My Dad's here visiting my Mom. He's bringing me up some breakfast. I'm sure he'll get something for you too. If not, you can try eating a little of what he brings me."

"Okay," Lani yawned and stretched.

"Listen, would it be okay if my Dad stays with you while I go and visit my Mom? It'll only be for a half an hour at the most. He's a great storyteller."

Lani thought about this for a few minutes before slowly nodding her head.

"Are you sure? You can tell me the truth. You never have to hide your feelings from me," her mother assured her.

"Uh-huh," Lani replied. "I would tell you. Can we visit Aunt Senna before we go home?"

"Sure," her mother agreed.

It wasn't long before Tonraq returned. He set a bag down on the table. Smiling when he saw Leilani was awake, he went over to her.

"Hey, kiddo. It's good to have you back home where you belong," he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I'm glad I'm back home," Lani smiled a little.

"What you bought smells good," Korra commented. She rummaged in the bag to discover some fruit, a pastry of some kind and two egg and ham sandwiches. She took one of the sandwiches and set it on her lap. Pulling the container of fruit out of the bag, she opened it. Handing Lani a piece of pineapple, she set the fruit container next to her.

Lani ate the fruit, followed by two more pieces. She even drank some juice. Sticking her hand into the container again, she pulled out a slice of kiwi. As she ate, she listened to the conversation around her.

"How's Mom doing?" Korra asked her father.

"She's good. She wants to go home," he informed her.

"I don't blame her," Korra swallowed a bite of her sandwich as she spoke. "I hated being here after the battle."

Tonraq nodded.

"When do you think they'll let her go home?" Korra asked, taking a sip of water melon juice.

"I'm not sure. Probably sometime next week. Since you're volunteering, it'll be easy to come back for the surgery. Asami offered to have us stay with her until after your mother recovers from the transplant."

"She did?" Korra asked.

Tonraq nodded.

"I'm gonna ask her if the girls and I can stay there too. I wanna be close to you two. I'm tired of us being separated."

Tonraq wrapped Korra in a one arm hug.

"Me too, princess," he kissed her cheek.

Korra was about to say something else when Lani suddenly grabbed her attention.

"Mom?"

"Yeah? Lani, what's-" Korra didn't have to finish her sentence when she saw Lani clap a hand over her mouth. Setting her sandwich aside, she grabbed the bucket off the table and held it underneath of her daughter's chin. She soothed her as Lani threw up everything she had just eaten.

"It's okay, thatta girl…" Korra moved the bucket when Lani indicated she could. After her daughter had sipped slowly at some water, Korra pulled her close without being asked.

"I'll get rid of this," Tonraq picked up the almost half full basin and went to dump it. Returning, he set it back down on the table.

"Thanks," Korra said while still holding Lani. As she ran a hand through her daughter's hair, something told her that visiting her mother would have to wait. She didn't mind though. She would do anything to help Lani feel better.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Lani softly apologized.

"You don't have to be," Her mother kissed her head, "you couldn't help it. You probably ate too soon. We'll try again a little bit later."

"Does this mean I can't go home," Lani's voice was verging on tears.

"I'm not sure," her mother honestly told her. "But I'm gonna stay with you no matter what."

"Okay," Lani whispered.

"Just try and rest," her mother encouraged.

"You won't leave me, right?" Lani mumbled as her eyes closed.

"No," her mother assured her. "I love you."

"Love you…" Lani's voice trailed off as sleep found her.

Korra shook her head as she let the tears fall.

"Lani's strong. She'll be okay," her father rested a hand on her shoulder.

Korra jumped. She had been so focussed on Lani, she had forgotten her father was still there.

"I'm going to check on your Mom. She wanted me to check on you two and report back to her."

Korra smiled, despite the situation. Her mother would never change and she was grateful.

****

Korra flipped the dial on the radio. It had been two hours since her father had left to check on her mother. He had brought Korra lunch and then gone back to be with Senna. Korra totally understood. If she needed anything, Lena was around. She was just about to change the station again when her fore mentioned aunt walked in the room.

"Hey," Lena greeted. She lowered her voice when she saw Lani fast asleep.

"What's up?" Korra replied.

"Lani can go home when she wakes up. You just need to keep an eye on her. Her eye needs to be cleaned three times a day and the patch changed twice. She needs to come back at the end of the week so I can check to see its healing right. Also, your Mom needs to talk to you before you leave. I'll stay with Lani."

"Okay. Let me wake her up so she knows what's going on. I don't want her waking up without me here."

Lena nodded.

Korra walked over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, Korra gently nudged Lani awake.

"Huh?" the pre-teen opened her eyes, blinking.

"Hey, sweet girl. I need to go see my Mom. She needs to talk to me about something. I'll be back. Lena's going to stay with you."

Lani took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said. She sat up with her mother's help. "I love you."

"I love you too," her mother assured her. She kissed her cheek and hugged her again. Standing, she left the room. As she walked the familiar route, her mind started spinning with unanswered questions. Most of them concerning Lani. She just prayed her daughter would be okay in time. The sound of her mother addressing her was what pulled Korra from her reverie. She hadn't even realized she had arrived at her destination.

"Hey, little one. How's Lani?" Senna hugged her daughter once she was close enough. Planting a kiss on her cheek, she ran her free hand through her hair.

"She's getting there," Korra said truthfully. She sat down on the bed on her mother's left. "Lena said you wanted to talk to me about something."

Senna nodded.

"First of all, I missed spending time with you. Secondly, I do need to talk to you about something. Two things actually. One, are you sure you want to do this?"

Korra didn't need her mother to explain. She knew exactly what she meant. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Yes, I do. I promise. Before you say anything, I understand what I'm signing up for. I know it's big. You do so much for me. Please, let me do this for you."

Senna nodded. She pulled Korra in for another hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Lena needs to start the testing process on Monday."

Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Testing process?"

"She needs to make sure you're healthy enough. It involves a few needles, just to forewarn you."

"I don't care," Korra declared, "I'll be fine. I'm still doing it."

"Okay," Senna wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"What's the other thing?" the young adult asked.

Senna took a deep breath. She knew this next topic was going to be hard to broach. Regardless, she knew it had to be done. She had put it off for too long. Granted, if the accident hadn't happened, she would have told Korra long before this.

"I need to tell you something. Your father already knows only because that was the way it happened. Before I continue, it's nothing bad, so you don't have to be scared," she assured her. Reaching out, she took Korra's hand in her free left one.

"Mom, if it's not bad news, why are you shaking?" Korra frowned.

Senna willed herself to relax. This was Korra. She could tell her anything. They had an honest and close bond.

"It's just hard. I would have told you earlier, but the accident…and then I ended up here and…"

"Just tell me. It's okay," Korra urged as gently as she could.

Senna nodded. Taking another deep breath, she locked identical eyes with her daughter as the words left her mouth.

"I'm pregnant again."


	99. Chapter 99

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 99

Korra's eyes widened in shock. She stared at her mother in disbelief. This was not the sort of news she had expected to hear. She had thought her mother was getting out of the hospital early or even would have to stay a few more days. Being pregnant again was definitely not on the list of possibilities.

"Korra, I know it's a lot to take in. I honestly would have told you earlier, but everything happened and…" Senna's voice trailed off as she anxiously watched her daughter.

Korra nodded. For some strange reason, she believed her mother's words. She knew she was telling the truth. Slowly rising, Korra stood and started to pace in front of her mother's bed.

"Little one?" Senna cautiously said.

"I…can't believe…this is crazy! Why would you and Dad? Aren't you too old to…" her voice trailed off in thought. She had a feeling she might have insulted her mother, but she didn't care at the moment. As she continued to pace, something from a month ago came back to her. "When you woke up the night of the accident, you asked me if the baby was….oh my gosh…you weren't talking about Sienna, were you? You were talking about…" Korra stopped pacing and stared at her mother.

Senna nodded in confirmation.

"Little one…" Senna tentatively reached out, but her daughter backed away from her.

"I need to take a walk," with that, Korra turned and left the room. She wasn't sure where she was going. She was halfway to the elevator when she remembered Lani. Backtracking, Korra headed for her daughter's room. Entering it, she found Lani fast asleep. Lena was sitting in a chair, looking at a chart.

"Hey," she greeted her niece.

Korra smiled halfheartedly.

"Thanks for watching her for me. Listen, I need to go somewhere for a little while. Can you ask my Dad to watch her? I'll be back."

"Why don't you just take her with you?" Lena suggested. "She's free to go. She woke up, drank some juice and was able to keep it down. She hasn't tried eating again yet, but she's going to be okay."

Korra shook her head to clear it.

"Okay."

Lena took Lani's IV out and Korra signed the discharge papers. Gently, Korra lifted the pre-teen into her arms.

Lani stirred a little.

"Mom?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, shh, it's okay, sweet girl. I'm the one holding you. We're going home. Well, first we're going to visit Asami. Then we're going home as in back to the island."

"Okay," Lani closed her eyes and was asleep again in seconds.

Korra kissed the top of her daughter's head, straightened up and left the room and hospital. She didn't even think to call Asami to see if it was okay to visit. She just had to talk to her. She figured she could use a break from work. Entering the office twenty-minutes later, she knocked on Asami's door.

"Come in!" the CEO called.

Korra pushed it open and entered. She managed a tiny smile for Asami.

"Hi. Sorry for just showing up like this. I-I didn't know where else to go and I…I just need someone to talk to," she explained.

"Korra, you don't have to explain. I'm happy to see you. What's going on? Do you want anything to drink?"

Korra nodded.

"Thanks," she accepted the bottle of peach iced tea her friend handed her. Setting it down on the table, she settled Lani in a chair next to her. Removing her jacket, she covered the child with it.

"You got Leilani back!" Asami gasped.

Korra put a finger to her lips.

"Shh! She's…" her voice trailed off as Lani started to stir. Resting a hand on her shoulder, Korra soothed her back to sleep. "Lani, it's okay. You're still with me. Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"You're great with her," Asami commented.

Korra nodded.

"So what's going on?" Asami repeated.

Korra opened the iced tea and took a sip from it. Taking a deep breath, she drank half the bottle before answering her friend's question.

"My Mom's…"

Asami held her breath. She prayed it wasn't bad news. She had only spent a little time with Senna, but she liked her a lot. Furthermore, she knew how close she and Korra were.

"What is it?" she gently asked.

"She's…pregnant," Korra softly answered.

Asami noticed Korra sounded exactly like Senna when she had answered.

"What!" Asami shouted in surprise.

Korra nodded numbly.

"What did you say when she told you?" her friend asked.

Korra shook her head.

"I said a lot of things. One of them may have been a little insulting," she blushed. "I just told her I had to take a walk. I went to Lani's room, Lena discharged her and we came here."

Asami sighed.

"I know, I know," Korra groaned, burying her head in her hands, "I messed up. I have to go back and talk to her. I'm not mad at her. I'm just shocked and…I don't know…"

"That's understandable," Asami rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You only had five years with your parents."

Korra gasped.

"I didn't even think of that. But it makes sense. I'm angry at the white lotus for taking me away from them!"

Asami nodded. She indicated Leilani who was starting to stir.

"Mom?"

"Lani, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Why are you yelling?" she asked.

Korra sighed.

"No one," she replied.

"Are you thirsty, Leilani?" Asami asked. She held out another peach tea.

"A little," Lani admitted. She took the tea and opened it.

"Take it slow," her mother advised.

Lani nodded as she took a few sips.

Korra turned her attention back to Asami. It felt good to get things off her chest. She knew it wasn't the end though. She had to talk to her mother.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Senna stared out the window, silent tears streaming down her face. She had a feeling Korra wouldn't take the news well. She never thought she would run out on her. She just prayed her daughter would return so they could work things out.

"Senna?"

Senna glanced up to find Tonraq standing in the doorway. She tried to wipe the tears away, but more fell. Before she knew it, she was in her husband's embrace.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Tonraq frowned in concern.

"It's not that," Senna whispered.

Tonraq sighed.

"What happened? Did you tell Korra?"

Senna nodded.

"She didn't take it well. She left."

"Korra will come around. She just needs time to process everything," he assured her.

"I hope you're right," Senna let the remaining tears fall. "You didn't see her face, Tonraq. She looked devastated."

"I don't think she's mad at you," he ran a hand through her hair.

"Dad's right," a familiar female voice entered the conversation.

The couple looked up to find their daughter standing there.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tonraq kissed Senna's cheek, stood and left the room.

Korra walked further into the room, but stopped a few feet away from her mother's bed. She glanced at the floor in shame.

"Mom, I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. I'm not mad at you. I was just…I'm still so…shocked and angry…"

"Honey, I understand. You have a right to be shocked. And it's natural to feel angry. You had us for the first five years of your life and then you were…" her voice trailed off as tears came.

Korra closed the distance between her mother and herself and gently embraced her. She hated seeing her upset. What made this situation worse was the fact that she had caused her tears.

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized as she fought to keep her voice strong, "this is all my fault."

"No, it's not," her mother firmly disagreed, "you weren't responsible for the white lotus' actions. I know you went through a lot. We all did. I know it'll take you time to adjust to and accept my pregnancy and the idea of having a younger sibling. I want you to know you will always be loved. Nothing is going to change."

"I know," Korra softly replied. Feeling her mother kiss the top of her head, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She buried her face in her mother's left shoulder and let out a heart wrenching sob.

Senna just encouraged her to cry and assured her she was there. That's all she could do. She knew this was a long time coming. Korra had to let it out if she would be able to move on. Senna was just grateful she was able to be there for her.

Korra took a shaky breath, trying to calm down. She closed her eyes as the day's events started catching up with her. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"Did you two talk?"

Senna glanced up and nodded towards her husband. She beckoned him inside with her free hand.

"Yes. I think she's going to be okay. She just needed to get stuff off her mind. She needs time to adjust to the idea."

Tonraq nodded.

"Do you want me to take her?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," Senna replied.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep," Tonraq suggested. "I'll stay."

"Okay," Senna got comfortable, closed her eyes and let sleep find her. She was glad she and Korra had worked things out. She just prayed things would calm down once the transplant was over.


	100. Chapter 100

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 100

"Well, you're good to go," Lena proclaimed Wednesday the following week.

"That's great," Korra commented. She averted her gaze to the other side of the room. "I'm glad I'll be able to help Mom." She meant it, but Lena knew something was off.

Lena came around so she was facing her niece.

"Hey, look at me," she gently, but firmly commanded.

Korra didn't listen right away. A minute later, she obeyed.

"It's okay to be afraid. You're doing something huge that's going to not only impact your Mom, but yourself as well."

"I know," Korra sighed. "I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't understand what it entailed. Look, thanks for everything. I need to get back to the island. I promised Leilani we'd go to the carnival tonight."

Lena nodded.

"If you need to talk to someone before the surgery in four weeks, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks," Korra halfheartedly replied. With that, she left the building. She mounted Mahina and tried to enjoy the flight back. Her mind was spinning with a thousand questions. She was also starting to feel scared, which was something she was all too familiar with since the battle with Kuvira and Unalaq. Pushing her fear down, Korra tried to shove it out of her mind. What she needed was a distraction. Hopefully, the trip to the carnival with Lani, Jinora and Ikki would provide one. Before Korra knew it, she was back on the island. After getting Mahina settled, she went into the house. She had no sooner stepped inside when she was practically attacked by Lani.

"Mom! You're back!" the pre-teen hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Lani," Korra ruffled her eldest daughter's hair.

"Are we still going to the carnival tonight?" Lani asked.

"Sure," Korra replied. She picked Lani up and hugged her close. She was grateful the pre-teen was still small enough to be carried and she didn't mind her doing it. Korra was all too aware that as Leilani grew older, she wouldn't want to be carried anymore.

"Korra, you're back."

Whirling around, Lani in her arms, Korra met the concerned eyes of Tenzin. She nodded. Carrying Lani into the living room, she wasn't surprised when Tenzin followed them.

"What did Lena say?" Tenzin asked.

"She said I'm healthy enough to help Mom," Korra replied.

Tenzin nodded.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm okay with it," Korra replied automatically.

Tenzin sighed. He knew that wasn't true.

"Can we talk in my study, please?" her mentor requested.

"I was going to make a snack for Lani and me and then rest. I'm tired from all the poking and prodding."

"I understand. But we really need to talk," Tenzin insisted.

Korra sighed.

"Fine," she set Lani down. Turning to her she said, "Sweet girl, why don't you go play with Jinora and Ikki. I'll make us something to eat after Tenzin and I are done talking."

"Okay," Lani said a little uncertainly. With that, she left. Halfway to the stairs, she turned back and gave her mother a worried glance. Korra just smiled at her encouragingly. Once she was gone, Korra followed Tenzin into his study.

"You can sit down if you like," Tenzin offered.

"I'm good," Korra remained standing.

"Remember the discussion we had about fear? I know it was a long time ago."

"I remember it," Korra said shortly.

"That's good. Because I'd hate to see you go through the same thing in this situation. I'm only going to give you one bit of advice. Talking is the best thing you can do right now. It doesn't have to be to me. Pema's here for you, your father, even your mother-"

"There's nothing to talk about! And if there was, I wouldn't bother Mom with it. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tenzin stared directly into her eyes. He could sense she was far from fine. He could also tell she was building walls again.

"I'm positive," she answered testily. "Can I go now?"

"If you need to talk, I'm-" Tenzin's sentence was interrupted by Korra.

"For the last time, I don't need to talk! Just leave me alone!" with that, she turned on her heel and pulled open the door. She was about to storm off when Pema blocked her way.

"What's going on in here? I could hear the yelling from the kitchen. Ikki's trying to sleep. She has a headache."

Korra turned and glared at Tenzin.

"Why don't you ask him?" with that, she pushed past Pema and went towards the stairs. Keeping what Pema had said about Ikki in mind, Korra tried to be as quiet as possible. Once she was gone, Pema turned to her husband, raising her eyebrows.

Tenzin sighed.

"Korra's building up walls again. She's terrified about the surgery, but she won't talk."

It was Pema's turn to sigh.

"Of course she's terrified. It's her mother. I imagine she's also scared for herself. She'll come around. The best thing we can do is give her some space. She knows we're here for her. Reminding her twenty times a day is just going to push her further and further away. She needs a distraction. Listen, you know what we haven't done in a while?"

Tenzin shook his head.

"Gone out to dinner. Let's ask her if she'll watch her siblings. She can even invite one of her friends over to help since she has Lani and Sienna too. The kids will help cheer her up."

"I'm not sure that's what she needs. And with Ikki not feeling well…" Tenzin's voice trailed off.

"She just has a little headache. I gave her some braizine. She'll be fine. I wouldn't suggest it if I thought it was anything more than that, you know that. We both need this."

"Okay," Tenzin agreed after a few minutes.

"Great! I'll go talk to Korra," Pema kissed Tenzin on the lips, pulled away and left the room. She found her "eldest daughter" upstairs. She was spending some time with Lani.

"Hey, you two," Pema greeted.

Korra glanced up. She tried to smile, but it was hard.

"Hi," she replied.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching the kids for us tonight? You can invite Bolin over to help since you have your girls too."

Korra sighed. She knew she could be truthful with Pema. After thinking about it for a few minutes, she nodded.

"Are you sure?" Pema asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied. She smiled the first sincere smile since a few days ago. "It'll be good for me to spend some time with them. We can take them to the carnival in the city if that's okay. I was going to take Lani after dinner."

"That sounds like fun," Pema agreed. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Let me go call Bolin," Korra set the book she and Lani had been reading together down. "I'll be right back, sweetie," she said to Lani.

"Okay," her daughter replied. She started working on a drawing.

Korra entered the hallway. Picking up the phone, she dialed Bolin's number.

"Hello? Talk to me!" came her friend's cheerful voice.

"Hey, Bo, it's me," Korra began. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Hey, Korra! What's up?"

Korra laughed despite herself. Bolin could always cheer her up.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me watch my siblings and Lani and Sienna for a while tonight? Pema and Tenzin are going on a date night."

"Say no more! I'm totally there! It'll be awesome to see you again! I haven't met Lani yet. I'll bet Sienna's gotten big!"

"Yes, she has. She's talking a little now. Just a few small words."

"Awesome! Maybe I can get her to say my name," he said hopefully.

Korra laughed.

"I'll pick you up around four," she told him.

"No need," he said. "I can take the ferry over."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"Possitive," he assured her. "This is going to be so cool!"

"All right. I'll see you later," with that, the two friends hung up. Setting the phone back on the hook, Korra went back to Lani's room. She was about to go inside when she doubled back. Entering a room to the left, she gently closed the door. Going over to the bed, she sat down on the edge of it. Reaching out, she gently started running a hand through Ikki's hair.

The nine-year-old rolled over at the familiar touch. Her gray eyes fluttered opened slowly. She blinked sleep out of them as she tried to figure out who was there.

"Korra," she stated, her voice full of sleep.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm just checking on you. Your Mom said you had a headache."

"Uh-huh," Ikki replied.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. I didn't mean to wake you up," Korra made sure her little sister was comfortable.

"Can you make it go away like Aunt Senna does?" she asked.

Korra nodded.

"I can try," Korra grabbed some water from a cup on Ikki's nightstand. Wrapping it around both of her hands, she waited for it to glow. Pressing it to Ikki's forehead, she gently moved it back and forth. "How's that?" she softly asked, matching her own mother's tone.

"Better," Ikki softly replied. "Did anyone tell you you sound like Aunt Senna when you talk softly?"

Korra shook her head.

"You do," Ikki insisted.

Korra shrugged. She continued the technique for a few more minutes. Yawning suddenly, she stopped. Letting the water go back into the cup, she lay down next to Ikki. Wrapping an arm around her little sister, she pulled her close.

"Just try and sleep some more," Korra encouraged. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ikki replied. "Thanks for helping…" her voice trailed off as her eyes closed.

"No problem," Korra replied. As her own eyes closed, she tried her best to relax. As she joined Ikki in dreamland, she prayed the night would go smoothly.

*****

Korra awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. Sitting up, she found Tenzin standing next to Ikki's bed. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she focused on him.

"Wha-what's going on? Are Lani and Sienna okay?" she asked with a frown.

"Everyone's fine," Tenzin assured her. "Pema and I are leaving. Bolin arrived ten minutes ago. Are you sure you're going to be okay handling all of the kids?"

"Tenzin, I'll be fine. Remember, I have two ddaughters of my own."

"You're doing a great job with them," Tenzin praised.

"Thanks," Korra blushed. "We'll be fine."

Tenzin nodded.

Korra glanced over to the right and discovered Ikki was still sound asleep.

"Wow! Ikki must really need rest. She hasn't woken up since after I finished massaging her headache away," Korra mused.

Tenzin nodded.

"She ran around with her siblings this morning, so she's probably tired from that too. She'll be okay," bending down, he kissed his middle daughter's cheek, "I love you, sweetie. Be good for Korra."

"Ikki's always good for me," Korra assured him. "Now go before Pema thinks you changed your mind."

"There's vegetarian stew in the fridge and some-" Tenzin started, but Korra cut him off.

"I've got this. Go."

Tenzin nodded, turned and left the room.

Korra shook her head.

"With the way your Dad worries, you would think I've never watched you guys before," she said to a still sleeping Ikki. Making sure Ikki was okay, Korra stood and left the room. After washing her face, she went in search of her other siblings and two daughters. She found Jinora reading in the sunroom, while Meelo worked on an art project across from her.

"Hey you two," she greeted. "How does a trip to the carnival sound?"

"YAY!" Meelo shouted.

Korra laughed.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes. How about you,, sis?" she turned to Jinora.

"Do I have to go?" was Jinora's answer.

Korra frowned.

"Well…you are old enough to stay home by yourself for an hour or two. But since we didn't clear it with your parents, you have to come. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Jinora sighed.

"Okay," she resigned. Frowning she asked, "How's Ikki?"

"She's still sleeping. I'm gonna wake her up right before we eat dinner," Korra explained. Glancing around, she asked, "Where's Bolin?"

"Where else?" Meelo answered rhetorically.

"In the kitchen," Korra and Meelo said in unison.

Meelo laughed and Korra cracked her teeth.

"I'll be right back," with that, the Avatar headed for the kitchen. Entering it, she found Bolin eating something in a bowl. Upon closer inspection, she realized what it was.

"Bolin, please tell me you didn't just eat the stew Pema and Tenzin left the kids for dinner?"

"Okway," he said, swallowing a huge bite of food, "I won't tell you."

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Great! Now what are we gonna feed them?"

"We can get them food at the carnival," Bolin suggested.

"That's just what they need, junk food," Korra commented dryly.

"Oh yeah! It's one of the perks of going!" he declared.

Korra smiled a little.

"I'm gonna get myself something to eat and then wake Ikki up so she and the other kids can eat."

"What about Kierna and Sienna?" Bolin wondered.

"I'll feed Sienna myself in a few minutes."

"I meant are they coming with us?" Bolin clarified.

"No. I'll call Asami to watch them," Korra replied. She stood and went to get her youngest daughter. She entered the room to find Sienna wide awake. She was giggling, which was a good sign. "Hey, sweet girl! Are you ready to get up? Mama's gonna feed you and then we'll spend some time together. Then you and Kierna will spend some time with Asami while I'm out for a while," Korra picked Sienna up and hugged her close. Changing her diaper, she dressed her in another outfit. After that was done, she brought her back downstairs.

Bolin jumped up when Korra entered the room.

"Can I hold her? Please?"

"When she's done eating and I burp her," Korra said.

Just then, Lani came in. She went straight over to her mother.

"Mom?" her voice sounded frustrated, which made Korra frown in worry.

"Wow! I have been away too long," Bolin commented.

Korra ignored him.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she turned to her eldest daughter.

"Meelo won't leave me alone. He wants me to play a board game with him, but I really don't feel like it."

"Did you tell him that…nicely?" Korra asked, emphasizing the last word.

"Yes," Lani replied.

"She told him twice," Jinora joined them. "I even told him to leave her alone, but he won't listen."

"Meelo's just excited about the carnival," Korra reasoned. "He'll calm down once we get there."

"How is that going to help me now?" Lani practically whined.

Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Why don't you hang out in here with me for a little while?" her mother suggested.

"Okay," Lani agreed. She turned her attention to the newcomer sitting across from her mother. "Whose this?"

"This is my friend, Bolin. He's Mako's brother," her mother introduced. "Bolin, this is my daughter, Leilani."

"Hey, kid. I've heard a lot about you from Mako and your Mom," Bolin held out his hand.

Lani shook it.

"Nice to meet you," she said. She started when a small furry creature poked its head out of Bolin's shirt pocket. "What's that?"

"It's cool," Bolin assured her. He plucked his fire ferret from his hiding spot. "This is Pabu. He's my buddy."

"He's cute," Lani commented. She held out her hand for Pabu to sniff. She giggled when Pabu jumped onto it. Sitting down, she asked, "is it okay if I pet him?"

"Definitely," Bolin said.

Lani did so, making Pabu chirp happily.

"I'm gonna go wake Ikki up," Korra announced. She turned to Lani. "Do you mind holding your sister until I get back?"

Lani shook her head. She held her arms out and accepted the one and a half year old. The minute Sienna was in her arms, the eleven-year-old started making funny faces in an effort to get her smiling.

Bolin smiled at the interaction between the two.

*****

Meanwhile, Korra entered Ikki's room to find her just waking up. She smiled and went over to the bed. Sitting down, she held her arms out. Ikki wasted no time in making herself comfortable in her eldest sister's lap.

"Hey, you're awake," Korra greeted. "How do you feel?"

"I'm still a little tired, but my head feels better," Ikki told her.

"I'm glad," Korra ruffled her hair. "Guess what! Bolin's here."

Ikki grinned.

"Cool!"

Korra laughed.

"You are feeling better," she surmised. "Listen, are you hungry?"

"A little," Ikki admitted.

"We're going to have dinner and then how about we go down to the carnival for a few hours?" Korra suggested.

"Okay!" Ikki agreed. "What's for dinner?"

Korra sighed.

"Your parents left us vegetarian stew, but Bolin ate it. So I thought we could have some pizza."

"Sounds good to me!" Ikki smiled. She sighed contently as Korra ran a hand through her hair. "I like spending time with you. I've missed you the last few days."

"I've missed you too," Korra assured her. "I'm sorry I've been so busy. Hopefully after my Mom's home again, things will calm down."

"When's Aunt Senna coming home?" Ikki asked.

"In a few weeks," Korra replied.

Ikki nodded. She suddenly got an anxious expression on her face and locked eyes with her sister.

"Are you really gonna have an operation to help her?"

Korra wasn't sure how Ikki had found out. She wasn't even sure if her other siblings knew what was going on. She then reminded herself that this was Ikki.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you scared?" Ikki asked. She still had her eyes locked with Korra's.

"A little," Korra admitted. She wasn't sure why she had admitted it to Ikki. She hadn't even accepted how scared she really was yet.

"Me too," Ikki revealed, "I love you and Aunt Senna. I want you both to be okay."

"I love you too, kiddo. I know my Mom feels the same way. We'll be all right. Lena and Katara know what they're doing," Korra tried to assure her.

Ikki nodded, although she still looked worried.

"What if something goes wrong?" she softly asked.

"I'm sure it won't," Korra reassured her. She smiled, while inside a cold knot of fear was slowly wrapping itself around her heart. "Now, let's go eat so we can go to the carnival!"

"Okay," Ikki agreed.

But as the two sisters walked down to the kitchen, Korra couldn't get the nine-year-old's words out of her head. 'What if something goes wrong. What if something goes wrong. Goes wrong. Goes wrong… As the possibility swirled around her head, Korra shivered. She knew Ikki wasn't just talking about her. Her mother's life was at stake as well. Sitting down at the table, Korra tried to concentrate on the conversation Bolin had started with everyone. But as hard as she tried, she could still hear Ikki's words in her head as though someone had turned up the volume on a radio to full blast. What if something goes wrong…


	101. Chapter 101

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 101

"There it is!" Lani pointed excitedly as they soared over the lights of the carnival.

"Roller coaster, here I come!" Bolin announced.

Lani giggled.

Korra rolled her eyes at her friend.

"How do you know they'll have one?" she asked, steering Mahina to a clear place to land.

Bolin shrugged.

"They always have one. I've been going to this thing since I was a kid. Mako and I used to get in by following another family inside. They usually didn't notice us since there were so many kids there. Didn't you ever go?"

"Twice I think. Once when I was six and again when I was eight or nine. Then I stopped."

"Why?" Bolin asked.

Korra shrugged just as Ikki coughed a few times.

"I'm not sure," she turned to Ikki. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ikki replied just before coughing again.

Korra frowned. She reached her hand out and touched her little sister's forehead.

"You don't' feel warm," the young adult concluded.

"Korra, I'm okay. I would tell you," Ikki said earnestly.

"Okay," Korra turned her attention back to Bolin, although she still looked worried.

"Here," Lani held out her water bottle to her friend.

"Thanks," Ikki took a few sips and gave it back to Lani.

After making sure Mahina would be okay, the kids, Korra and Bolin headed into the carnival. As the gates closed behind them, Korra's senses were assaulted by all the scents around her. Cotton candy, popcorn and some type of sweet filled her nose. She breathed it in, savoring the memories it evoked. Now that she was here, she remembered one other time she had come. It was with Katara. She had won a plush polarbear dog at a ringtoss game.

"Look at that!" Bolin brought Korra out of her thoughts.

"What?" Korra glanced to where her friend was pointing. She gasped. They had a roller coaster all right. And it was huge!

"I'm going for it!" Bolin declared.

"Me too!" Meelo shouted, pumping his fists into the air. "I wanna go on too! Please, Korra?" he turned to his eldest sister.

Korra hesitated.

"I don't know. It looks kind of…"

"Awesome!" Bolin finished for her. He high fived Meelo.

"I was going to say dangerous," Korra chimed in..

"Come on, Korra. It's a roller coaster! Get in the spirit of the carnival!" Bolin clapped her on the back good naturedly.

"Okay," Korra turned to Meelo, "you can go. But do NOT eat anything until you get off and watch him," she added to Bolin.

"Will do," Bolin assured her. "Come on, buddy!"

"YAY!" Meelo shouted and eagerly followed the older boy.

"Mom, can we play some games?" Lani asked.

"Sure, sweetheart. We'll get some tokens right after Bolin and Meelo finish riding that…" Korra gulped as her eyes landed on the giant ride with all its twists and turns. Again, Ikki's words from earlier played in her head. 'What if something goes wrong… Shaking her head to clear it, Korra forced herself to relax. This was a roller coaster ride, nothing more. The people who built it knew what they were doing. Surely they had to keep peoples' safety in mind as well as adhere to guidelines. Before Korra could give in to her temptation to shout for Meelo to get off, the roller coaster was set in motion. She wanted to look away, but knew she had to watch its progress until the end. After all, she was the supervising adult on this mission. Or one of them at least. Before Korra knew it, Bolin and Meelo were running towards her and the girls.

"That was incredible!" Bolin shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Awesome!" Meelo agreed. He turned to Korra, "I wanna go again!"

"I'll take him," Bolin offered.

"Maybe later," Korra decided. "Let's play a few games and maybe get a snack for everyone."

"YAY! Food and games!" Meelo cheered.

Korra grinned. At least one of her siblings was enjoying themselves. She didn't worry about Jinora. She knew her younger sister would come around once she saw a game she liked. Ikki, was a different story. She had been talking with Lani while they watched Meelo and Bolin on the coaster. But now she had grown quiet.

"Ikki, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Korra asked, catching up with her.

"Yeah," Ikki replied.

"Do you wanna play a few games?" Korra asked.

"Oh yeah!" Bolin shouted.

Korra laughed.

"I was talking to the kids," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right," Bolin blushed, but he was grinning.

Buying some tokens, Korra lead the way to the midway. Spotting a ringtoss game, she went for it, pulling Lani with her.

"Do you wanna try it?" she asked her daughter.

"I've never played this before," Lani admitted.

"Now's your chance to try," Korra smiled at her.

Lani took the rings the guy behind the counter offered her. Putting them in a bucket, she picked the first one up. She threw it towards a row of bottles. To her surprise, it slid around one.

"We have a winner!" the game master announced. He pointed to a row of plush animals sitting on a shelf.

"I can pick any one I want?" Lani turned to her mother for confirmation.

"That's right," Korra smiled at her.

Lani glanced at her choices for a minute or so. Finally, she pointed to a medium sized catdeer with a blue collar.

"Good choice," the guy told her as he handed her the toy.

"Thanks," Lani replied, hugging the animal close.

"What are you going to name her?" Ikki asked.

Lani shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

Korra lead them over to another game. This time, it was one where you had to shoot water in a lemur's mouth to win a prize.

"Do you wanna play this one you guys?" she asked.

"Sure!" Lani agreed. She happily followed her mother and friends over to it.

"Ikki, do you wanna try?" Korra offered.

"Okay," Ikki agreed before coughing twice in a row.

Korra frowned in concern.

Handing over the tokens, she watched as her siblings and daughter each took their places at the counter.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" the woman behind the booth asked.

"YES!" cheered Lani and Meelo.

"I guess," Jinora replied.

Korra sighed. She had hoped her younger sister would have found some joy in coming by now.

"1, 2, 3…go!" the woman instructed.

The kids did just that.

Ikki was putting almost no effort behind her try.

As for Lani, she was giving it all she got. Her eye was fixed on the target as her right hand moved in a fluid motion.

All of a sudden, Meelo shouted something.

As the bell rang, signaling a winner, Korra couldn't hear what her little brother was saying.

"We have a winner!" with that, the woman smiled at Lani. "Take your pick, sweetie."

Lani cringed, but then quickly grinned as she looked at the animals before her.

"May I have that one, please?" she pointed to a panda bear.

"Sure thing," the woman handed Lani her prize.

"Thanks," Lani hugged the bear to her before handing her to her mother.

Korra shook her head.

"It's okay, Lani, keep her. You won fair and square."

"I want Aunt Senna to have him," Lani explained.

Korra felt tears well up. Lani was a sweetheart.

"You cheated!" Meelo suddenly accused.

"No, I didn't!" Lani whirled around, hands on her hips. She glared at him.

"Did too! You used waterbending at the last minute!" Meelo accused.

"I did NOT!" Lani shouted.

"Lani, calm down," Korra cautioned, resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder just as a jet of water from one of the guns shot out. Turning to Meelo she added, "Meelo, you need to apologize. If Lani said she didn't cheat, she didn't cheat. I was watching her."

Meelo grumbled and sped up to walk with Bolin.

Korra sighed.

"Don't let him get to you," she advised Lani, "it's getting late. After you guys play a few more games, we'll eat and go home."

Lani nodded, but she still looked upset.

"Can we play that game, Korra?" Jinora had perked up at last. She was pointing to a game where you had to throw a ball into a komodo dragon's mouth.

"Sure!" Korra agreed. She turned to her siblings and daughter, "This is the last one. So hohever wants to play better do it now."

"Yes, ma'am!" Meelo saluted his eldest sister, making Bolin chuckle.

"Ikki, do you wanna play?" Korra asked as they neared the booth.

"No thanks," Ikki said.

"Are you sure? You've only played two games the whole time we've been here."

"I'm sure," Ikki replied.

"Okay," Korra shrugged. She wrapped an arm around Ikki while they watched Jinora, Meelo and Lani try their hand at the game.

First up was Jinora. Taking the ball in her hand, she drew her hand back, waited a minute and threw it with all her might. It went through with a satisfied pop.

"Yes! Way to go, Jinora!" Korra cheered.

Jinora blushed with pleasure.

"Whose next?" the woman behind the counter asked as she handed Jinora a plush rabbaroo.

"Me!" both Lani and Meelo said in unison.

Korra held her breath, not sure how this was going to play out. She figured not well since Lani and Meelo had been at each other's throats all night.

To her surprise, Lani stepped aside.

"Thanks!" Meelo smiled at her.

Lani nodded.

Korra smiled inwardly. She was proud of her daughter.

Meelo took the ball and immitated his sister's strategy. He wasn't as successful. On his second attempt, it almost missed, but went in at the last minute.

"Whose cheating now?" Lani muttered.

Korra heard her, but chose not to say anything just yet.

Meelo chose a plush frog and walked back to Korra.

"All right, honey, you're turn," the woman told Lani.

Lani nodded. She cringed again, which Korra caught instantly. She had a feeling she knew what was behind it. Lani pulled her hand back and let the ball fly. It hit the target. Picking out a plush snow leopard, she handed her to Ikki.

"A get well gift," she announced.

"Thanks," Ikki smiled as she took the leopard.

"You're welcome," Lani gave her a small hug.

"Okay, are you guys hungry?" Korra asked.

"Yeah!" Meelo and Bolin shouted.

Korra shook her head.

"Let's try and find some place to eat," she suggested. She lead the way towards a few food stalls as well as two restaurants. Stopping near one of them, she turned to Bo. "Will you watch the kids for me?"

"Sure," he replied.

Korra went inside and right up to the counter.

"May I help you Miss?" the man behind it asked.

Korra nodded.

"How long is the wait? And do you have any vegetarian food?"

"We sure do. And it'll be about twenty minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

"How many in your party?" the man inquired.

"Five," Korra replied. With that, she returned to her family and Bolin. "It'll be twenty-minutes," she reported just as Ikki reached her side.

"Sounds about right for a place like this," Bolin commented.

"Korra?" the nine-year-old glanced up at her sister.

"Yeah?" Korra glanced down at her.

"My stomach hurts!" Ikki fought back tears as she spoke.

"Okay, come here," Korra lifted Ikki into her arms and held her close. Turning to face Bolin, she saw he had grabbed a piece of pizza from a nearby vendor. "We're gonna go back home. The kids can eat there. Ikki's not feeling good."

"Okay," Bolin frowned. He hoped Ikki was going to be okay, but he had been looking forward to eating at this place. He followed Korra and the kids back towards Mahina.

During the ride back to the island, Korra concentrated on Ikki, while Jinora and Lani talked. Meelo and Bolin got into a discussion about some of Bolin's saves in pro bending. Half an hour later, they were back on air temple island.

Once inside, Lani went to finish an art project, while Bolin put Meelo to bed at Korra's request.

"You can stay up until nine-thirty," she told Jinora.

"Thanks," Jinora smiled at her. She gave Korra a hug and went off to her room to read.

"Same goes for you, sweet girl," Korra told Lani.

The pre-teen nodded.

"Is it okay if I call Aunt Senna?"

Korra thought for a minute.

"It's fine. Just don't talk long. She needs her rest."

"I won't!" Lani called back as she ran for the phone in the den.

Taking a deep breath, Korra carried Ikki upstairs. Entering her sister's bedroom, she tucked her in bed. Leaving her for a few minutes, she returned with some supplies. Setting the things down on the nightstand, Korra stuck a thermometer in Ikki's mouth. Once it beeped, she took it out. "You definitely have a fever," she reported. She held out a cup of medicine to the nine-year-old. "Can you drink this?"

Ikki wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"I don't like drinking it either," Korra consoled her.

Ikki sighed and drank it down in one gulp. She accepted the water her sister offered her. Lying back down, she held her arms out.

"I'll be right back. Then we'll cuddle for a little bit," Korra assured her. She kissed her sister's forehead, stood and went to check on Sienna. Entering the room, she found her daughter fast asleep. Bending down, she kissed her cheek and smoothed a few strands of hair off of her face. "Mama loves you so much. We'll spend some time together tomorrow." She was just about to go back to Ikki when she heard a shout from downstairs.

"Lani, no!" it was Jinora and she sounded panicked.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Korra entered the living room just in time to witness Lani throw a water whip at Meelo's head.

Korra reacted instinctively. Drawing Lani's weapon to her, she threw it against the wall where it landed on the floor. She glared at her daughter.

"Lani, go to your room. Now," Korra's voice was calm, a little too calm for Jinora's liking.

"Korra?" Jinora said uncertainly.

"No," Lani shot back. She was glaring at her mother, but Korra could see a little fear in her azure eyes.

"Leilani, go. I'll be in to talk to you in a few minutes. Please," Korra added.

"No!" Lani shouted. With that, she formed a water spiral and threw it in frustration.

Korra sighed.

"I said now," she firmly reemphasized.

Lani stormed out of the room, slamming a door as she went.

Bolin whistled once Lani had gone.

"Wow! I can't say coming here is boring."

Both girls ignored him.

Korra took a few steps forward when Jinora's voice stopped her.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?" the nineteen-year-old whirled around.

"You're not gonna hurt Lani, are you?" Jinora looked so unsure, Korra reached her arms out and hugged her.

"Of course not. I'm just gonna talk to her. I might put her on restriction tomorrow, but I would never hurt her. My parents never punished me that way, at least not my Mom. I think my Dad only spanked me once when I was two or three. But that was all."

Jinora nodded.

"Okay," she sighed with relief.

"Why don't you go talk to Bolin until I come back down," Korra suggested. "After I check on Ikki and talk to Lani, I'll make you some of that-"

"Korra!" Ikki called out. She sounded panicked.

"I'm coming!" Korra called back. Turning around,, she ran back upstairs. She entered Ikki's room to find the child sitting up, breathing hard. As she heard her swallow, she sprang into action. Grabbing the trashcan, she had it underneath Ikki's chin with seconds to spare.

Ikki was in tears by the time she was done. She buried her face in her sister's shoulder while trying not to throw up again.

"Shh, shh, Ikki, it's okay. I know you feel horrible, believe me, I've been there many times. You're gonna feel better in a few days. I'm gonna take care of you."

"I want Mommy!" Ikki whimpered.

Korra didn't take it personally. She knew Ikki loved her. She was just being a kid.

"She'll be home soon. But until she and your Dad get back, I'm gonna help you."

Ikki nodded as more tears came.

"I'm sorry I ruined the trip to the carnival," she sniffed.

"You didn't ruin anything," Korra assured her.

"Really?" Ikki asked.

"Really. We were gonna leave after we were done eating anyway."

Ikki laid her head against Korra's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Just try to sleep. I need to go talk to Lani. I'll be in hearing distance if you need me. I will be back."

"Okay," Ikki mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo," Korra held her sister for a few minutes before tucking her in. Kissing her forehead, she made sure she was warm enough, stood and left the room. Washing her hands, she went in search of Lani. She found her daughter in Jinora's room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she spoke, "Lani, we need to talk."

"Sorry I yelled at you," Lani apologized.

"I accept your apology. I forgive you. That's not all we need to talk about. Why didn't you listen to me when I first told you to go to your room?"

Lani shrugged. She knew that wouldn't fly with her mother when Korra raised her eyebrows. Taking a deep breath, Lani started to explain. "I was afraid," she softly confessed.

"That I would hit you?" Korra guessed, her heart breaking into pieces.

Lani nodded.

"Lani, I need you to listen to me. I would NEVER punish you that way. My Mom never hit me and hardly did my Dad. I'll take things away from you when you do something wrong, but I will never hurt you that way. I can promise you that."

"Okay," Lani said.

"I need you to believe that because it's true. I'm going to keep showing you until you do," Korra vowed.

Lani nodded.

"Now back to my original question. Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to-"

"Because I was afraid you'd leave," Lani whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you," her mother honestly admitted.

Lani turned to face her, unshed tears and years of pain in her eyes.

"I was afraid you'd leave me!" she shouted before breaking down. She turned away as the tears came, unable to face her mother. As she covered her face in shame, sobs wracked her small form. She had tried so hard to forget everything that had happened to her once she had joined Korra's family. But some events wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she tried to put them out of her mind. She just prayed her mother still wanted her after she found out the biggest secret she was hiding…


	102. Chapter 102

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 102

"Lani, what happened?" Korra gently asked. She reached out and rested a hand on the pre-teen's shoulder. "You can tell me anything. Look at me."

Lani couldn't bring herself to do it at first.

"Lani, please, look at me," her mother repeated.

Lani finally gained the courage to do so a minute later.

"There is nothing you could ever do or say that would make me stop loving you. I mean that," Korra sincerely said.

Lani nodded. A part of her had a hard time believing it due to everything she had been through.

"I'm going to keep showing you until you believe me," her mother vowed once again.

"Okay," Lani whispered. Finally, she let her mother hug her. Burying her face in her chest, she let the rest of the tears fall.

Korra just soothed her through words and touch. She had a feeling these wouldn't be the last tears her daughter would shed due to her past. Korra was in it for the long hall. She would do everything she could to help Lani through this.

"One of my foster mother's sent me to bed without dinner," Lani quietly explained.

Korra didn't say anything immediately. She wanted Lani to continue. The pre-teen had to get this off her chest. Korra knew that if she said something, she wouldn't be able to continue.

"I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, they were gone. I waited for them to come back until I couldn't wait anymore. I left and was on my own for the next three years! When you told me to go to my room, I was afraid you…" Lani's voice trailed off as a new set of tears fell.

Korra shook her head.

"Never, do you hear me? Never. I will never leave you that way," she pulled her closer and ran a hand through her hair. "I love you. I'm going to take care of you."

"I love you too," Lani softly replied. "I'll say I'm sorry to Meelo. He was just getting on my nerves. He came out to get a drink of water while I was talking to Aunt Senna. He overheard me talking about the carnival and yelled that I had cheated again."

Korra nodded in understanding.

"I'll talk to him too. Tomorrow though. Right now, you need to get some sleep and I need to check on Ikki. I'll be right back to stay with you," Korra told her.

"Okay," Lani pulled her new plush cat deer close and closed her eyes. She was exhausted from the day.

Korra bent down, kissed Lani on the cheek and made sure she was warm enough. Leaving the room, she sighed. She knew she couldn't leave since she was watching the kids. Even so, she desperately needed to talk to her mother. Checking on Ikki, she found her little sister fast asleep. After she was sure the nine-year-old was okay, Korra went into the living room. Finding it empty, she figured Bolin was in the kitchen, she picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" her mother asked.

"Hi, Mom," Korra greeted, hoping she sounded normal.

"Little one, what's wrong?" her mother was faster.

Korra sighed.

"It's Lani," she admitted and launched into the whole story. By the time she was done, she was fighting back tears.

"Honey, listen, you didn't do anything wrong. You're going to learn these things as you go along. I promise, you didn't scar her. Did she talk to you?"

"Yeah. Mom, I still feel bad. I love her. The last thing I want to do is upset her."

"Sweetie, these things are going to happen. Did you apologize?" her mother asked.

"Not exactly. She did for yelling at me," Korra explained. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea. Lena told me you're all cleared to help. How are you doing?" her mother asked in concern.

"Okay. I want to help," Korra assured her.

"I know. I also know you're scared and it's okay. I'm afraid to," her mother admitted.

"I'm not scared," Korra said a little too quickly for her mother's liking.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," her mother comforted.

"Fine, I'm a little scared," Korra revealed.

Senna knew her daughter was more than a little scared. But she also knew her well. She wasn't going to push her. For Korra to even admit a little fear was a big step.

"That's okay," her mother repeated.

"I love you," Korra softly said.

"I love you too. Why don't you come and spend a little time with me tomorrow. I'm sure Pema and Tenzin will watch the girls for you."

"I'm not sure that'll work. Ikki's sick," Korra told her. She explained what had happened earlier.

"Pema will take care of her. You can bring Lani with you. I'll ask your Dad to watch Sienna for a little while," her mother offered. "He needs a break from this place anyway."

Korra actually laughed.

"If anyone needs a break from the hospital, it's you," Korra countered.

"While you're right about that, your father's been here just as long as I have give or take," her mother yawned.

"Get some rest. I love you," Korra said, "I'll let you know when I'll be over."

"I love you too. Sounds good, sweetie. Night."

"Night," with that, the phone call ended. Korra hung up, took a deep breath and went back to Lani's room. She had just gotten comfortable when the front door opened. Standing, Korra went to meet Tenzin and Pema. She almost bumped into Tenzin in the front hall.

"Hi. Did you guys have fun?" Korra asked.

"We had a nice time," Tenzin confirmed. "How were things here?"

"Eventful," Korra admitted. Seeing the look that flashed across his face, she assured, "Everyone's fine. We took the kids to the carnival for a few hours like I said we would. Everyone had fun. Well almost everyone."

Tenzin raised his eyebrows.

"Ikki got sick. She's okay though. I took care of her. She has a small fever and she threw up once. Her stomach' hurts, but she should be better by tomorrow."

Tenzin nodded.

"You did a good job, Korra. Why don't you get some sleep. Bolin's welcome to stay over."

"Okay. Night," with that, Korra went back to Lani's room. Lying down next to her daughter, Korra pulled her close, closed her eyes and was asleep shortly afterwards. Tomorrow was another day…

****

The next morning, Korra awoke to the feeling of someone jabbing her in the right side. Opening her eyes, she felt the sensation again. Realizing what was going on, she reached out and wrapped Lani in a protective hug just as her eldest daughter lashed out again. Leaning over, she started whispering in her right ear.

"Lani, it's okay, you're safe. I have you. You're with me. You need to wake up. It's just a bad dream, sweet girl…" she continued whispering until Lani's azure eyes flew open a few minutes later.

"Mom!" Lani cried the minute her eyes were open.

"I'm right here, I have you," her mother assured her.

Lani responded by burying her face in her mother's shoulder and bursting into tears.

"Shh, shh, you're safe, I promise. I have you. Do you wanna talk about it?" her mother gently asked.

"It was horrible!" Lani cried as she caught her breath. "I was taken away from you again!"

"Sweetheart, that's not going to happen," her mother tried to assure her.

"How do you know!" Lani tearfully challenged.

"Because I signed the papers, remember? You're here forever," her mother kissed the top of her head.

Lani relaxed a little at her mother's words, but she was still afraid. She jumped when someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Korra asked.

"Korra, Sienna's crying," Jinora informed her. She pushed open the door, "Do you want me to get her for you?"

"Please?" Korra asked.

Jinora nodded. She left and returned a few minutes later with the one-and-a-half-year old.

"Thanks," Korra took her youngest daughter from Jinora.

"No problem," Jinora frowned when she saw Lani crying. "What's wrong with Lani?"

"She's having a bad morning," Korra explained.

"I can watch Sienna if you need to take care of Lani," Jinora offered.

"Would you mind feeding her and I'll take over in a few minutes?" Korra asked.

"Not at all," Jinora said. With that, she lifted her niece into her arms.

"How's Ikki feeling?" Korra asked just as Jinora was leaving the room.

"She's better. Her fever broke this morning," she informed her sister.

"I'm glad," Korra smiled at her.

Jinora left the room a minute later.

"Are you feeling better?" Korra asked.

"A little," Lani replied.

"I have an idea that might make you smile. How would you like to come with me to see my Mom? Then you can spend some time with my Dad? He'll tell you some stories about me when I was your age."

"Are they funny ones?" Lani asked.

"Some," her mother replied.

Lani thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"I missed Aunt Senna," she said as she pulled away from her mother.

"I know you did. She'll be happy to see you. And she's going to love the prize you won her," Korra stood and made the bed with Lani's help.

"You really think she will?" Lani asked. She blushed. "I know she's not a kid anymore and well…"

"It doesn't matter," her mother patted her shoulder, "the gift came from you. She'll love it. She still has a few plush animals from when she was little."

Lani nodded.

"Okay," the eleven-year-old said. She winced as a sudden pain hit her lower stomach.

"Lani, are you okay?" Korra saw her expression change in an instant.

"Yeah," Lani replied. She straightened up.

Korra raised her eyebrows.

"My stomach started hurting in a weird place," Lani admitted.

"Can I take a look?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Lani replied. She sat down on the bed. Lying down, she let her mother examine her.

"Where is it hurting?" she asked.

Lani pointed to the spot.

Korra tried to hide her surprise. She didn't want to freak the pre-teen out.

"Did you eat any snacks at the carnival?" she asked.

"No," Lani replied.

"Okay. If it gets worse, tell me. You might be getting your period. Do you know what that is?" Korra held her breath. She prayed to the spirits that Lani did. She knew there was a possibility that the eleven-year-old had no clue, but hopefully that wasn't the case.

Lani gulped. Swallowing hard, she answered, "Yes."

"Okay. Why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat," her mother suggested.

Lani stood and followed her mother downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she sat down and put her head in her hands. She was starting to get a headache. She mumbled a thanks to Pema when the woman put down a cup of juice in front of her.

"Lani, do you wanna go lie down?" Korra asked.

Lifting her head from her arms, the pre-teen shook her head.

"I'll be okay," Lani assured her.

Korra frowned, but nodded.

Just then, Jinora and Meelo came in. Jinora handed Sienna to Korra.

"Mama!" Sienna dissolved into giggles.

"Hey, sweetie! Were you good for Auntie Jinora?" Korra hugged her youngest daughter close.

"No!" Sienna squealed.

Korra gasped in surprise for the second time that morning.

"I'm gonna kill Bolin," she muttered. Turning to Lani, she said, "I'll be right back, sweet girl," with that, she entered the dining room, put Sienna in a playpen, gave her some toys and went back to the kitchen. The playpen was set up so Korra could keep an eye on Sienna. Returning to the kitchen, she found Bolin scarfing down pancakes while talking to Lani and Meelo.

Without preamble, Korra went in for the kill.

"Why did you teach Sienna how to say no?" she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

Bolin gave her one of his winning smiles.

"Because it was fun. And I was bored," he admitted.

Korra glared at him.

"Korra, come on, it's not like Sienna really knows what she's saying," Bolin dismissed.

"Unlike her mother who knows exactly how I'm going to get you back," Korra threatened. Her expression softened at the panic in her friend's eyes. "Bo, I'm only kidding."

"I knew that," Bolin sighed with relief.

Korra glanced up to see Meelo about to leave the room.

"Hold on, buddy," she told him.

Meelo turned around and frowned at his sister.

"Oh, hey, Korra! Ikki's feeling better!"

"I know. And I'm glad. But don't you have something to say to Lani?" she prompted.

"I don't think so," Meelo said after thinking about it for half a second.

"I think you do," Korra persisted.

"Okay," he sighed. He turned towards Lani, who was finishing up her pancakes and fruit. "Lani, I'm sorry I called you a cheater."

"Thanks," Lani replied. "I'm sorry I threw a water whip at your head."

Unfortunately, Tenzin chose that moment to enter the kitchen. His eyes widened at Lani's words.

"You did what!"

Korra broke in before things could get out of hand.

"Tenzin, it's okay. I took care of it. They apologized to one another. I'm gonna work with Lani to control her temper."

Tenzin nodded.

"Okay," he flashed Korra a warning look. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think she came from you."

Korra glared at him. She was stopped from retorting by Sienna pulling her hair.

"Hey, stop that," she gently scolded the infant.

"No!" Sienna declared.

Korra sighed. She could tell it was going to be a long day…


	103. Chapter 103

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 103

Korra sighed as she approached Republic City hospital. Entering the building, she stopped as a shiver went up her spine. Forcing herself to relax, she made her way to the elevator. She had talked Asami into watching Sienna. That meant she only had Lani.

"Mom?"

Korra shook her head free of the thoughts starting to creep in.

"Yeah, sweet girl?" she turned to face her.

"It's okay to be scared," Lani gave her a hug.

Korra hugged back.

"I'm okay," she automatically replied. As they got off the elevator, Korra wondered why she kept saying that when she knew it wasn't true. Entering the room a few minutes later, she managed a small, but sincere smile for her mother. She had really missed her.

"Hey you two!" Senna reached her free arm out to her daughter. To her surprise, Korra stayed put.

"Aunt Senna!" Lani ran forward instead, hugging her carefully.

"I'm happy to see both of you," her aunt assured her. She kissed her niece's cheek and ruffled her hair.

"I won this for you at the fair! I hope you like her," Lani blushed in embarrassment as she handed the plush panda over.

Senna took the animal and hugged it close. Setting her down, she hugged Lani again.

"I love her," she sincerely said.

"Really?" Lani locked eyes with her.

"Really," Senna assured the pre-teen. She moved over so Lani could sit next to her.

"Little one?" Senna eyed her daughter in concern. She knew something was wrong. Korra never kept her distance from her unless she was hiding something.

"Yeah?" Korra answered.

Senna raised her eyebrows while indicating a spot on her other side.

Korra came over, but she sat down in the chair instead.

Senna was about to comment when Tonraq joined them.

"Uncle Tonraq!" Lani carefully got off the bed. Once her feet hit the ground, she ran and embraced him.

"Hey, kiddo! It's good to see you," he picked her up and hugged her close. Setting her down, he glanced over at his own daughter. "Hey, princess. I didn't know you were coming."

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, we just got here," Korra replied. She accepted his hug and hugged back.

"Honey," Senna made eye contact with her husband so he knew she was talking to him, "why don't you take Lani to get something to eat. Korra and I need to talk."

"No we don't," Korra cut in. At her father's raised eyebrows, she assured him, "we really don't. Besides, Lani had breakfast."

"That was hours ago," Lani pointed out.

Tonraq sensed the urgency and turned to his niece.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get a snack. While we eat, I'll tell you stories of your mother when she was your age."

Korra groaned inwardly as her skin flushed. She didn't have time to dwell on it before her mother addressed her again.

"Little one, come here, please?"

"I'm fine here," Korra tried.

"Korra, that wasn't a request," her mother firmly stated.

Korra recognized the tone in her mother's voice and decided to play it safe. Once she had joined her on the bed, she felt her free arm wrap around her shoulders. Despite her mother's firm tone earlier, her touch was as gentle as always. When she next spoke, her tone was full of concern, not anger.

"Korra, please, talk to me. I know you're afraid. Like I told you before, it's okay."

"There's nothing to talk about," Korra tried. "I'm fine."

Senna sighed.

"Honey, you're shaking. You're far from fine. What's going on in that head of yours, hmmm?" Senna ran her free hand through Korra's hair, hoping it would help her open up.

Korra squeezed her eyes shut as she felt sudden tears well up. She couldn't break down now. Not here. Not with her mother. She couldn't burden her like that. She was the one going through the worst of this. She didn't need any additional stress. Blinking hard, Korra took a deep breath. Repeating both actions, she managed to fight the tears back.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" her mother gently reminded her.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"How about it, my love? What's on your mind?" her mother softly asked. She kissed the top of Korra's head as she spoke.

"Bolin taught Sienna how to say no," Korra revealed, a slight growl in her voice.

Senna actually laughed at this.

"Mo-om!" Korra whined, eliciting another laugh from the older waterbender. "It's not funny!"

"Actually, it is," her mother contradicted. "It's the laugh I needed. Thank you," she kissed her cheek this time.

"It's not to me," Korra insisted.

"Little one, trust me, it's not a big deal. At least he didn't teach her anything worse than that."

This got Korra's attention. She was also glad they had changed the subject. Even as she breathed a sigh of relief, she knew it wouldn't last long.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, when you were about two, your father was telling me a story about a bet he had made with a friend from the north once. Let's just say he used a word to describe him that I chastised him for. But it was too late. You repeated it whenever you felt like it for the next week. I didn't have the heart to punish you because you didn't know what you were saying."

"Did you punish Dad?" Korra grinned sincerely for the first time since she had come to visit her mother.

"Oh yeah," she said evenly. "Let's just say he learned to watch his words around you from then on."

Korra shook her head as another laugh escaped her lips.

"I don't remember you using bad language in front of me," she mused.

"That's because I rarely did," her mother assured her. "I mean I rarely used it at all."

Korra nodded.

"I'll make a mental note to limit Sienna's interactions with Bolin until she's old enough to know what not to say."

"Oh honey, don't be too hard on him. He's a good guy. It's Lin I'd worry about."

Korra tensed at the mention of her name.

"Are you still mad at Mako?" her mother asked.

"Not really," Korra admitted. "We do need to talk though."

"I agree," her mother traced circles on her back. "I love you."

"I love you too," her daughter assured her.

Just then, Lena joined them.

"Hey, Korra! I didn't know you were visiting today. I just need to do a quick examination and I'll leave you two alone."

"You're not a bother," Korra said. She got off the bed. "Do you mind if I take a walk? I'll be back," she turned to her mother.

"Okay," her mother agreed. Sighing once Korra was gone, Senna stared out the window as Lena started the exam.

"What's up?" her best friend inquired.

"Korra's hiding something," Senna confided in her.

Lena frowned.

"Do you think it has to do with the upcoming surgery?"

"I'm positive," Senna replied. "I just hope she talks to me soon."

"She will," Lena patted her friend's shoulder. "You're good. I'll check on you in a little while."

"If you see Korra out there, could you…"

"I'll send her back here," Lena promised. With that, she left.

Just then, Tonraq and Lani returned. Both of them were laughing.

"Mom actually poured juice on the leader's head! I wish I could have seen that!"

"Her mother wasn't too happy," Tonraq told the pre-teen.

Lani nodded.

"Hi you two," Senna greeted. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Uncle Tonraq and I walked around the grounds and then got something to eat," Lani gave her aunt another hug. Glancing around, she asked, "Where's my Mom?"

"She went for a walk," Senna replied. "She'll be back."

"Okay," Lani got off the bed and went towards the bathroom.

Senna wasted no time once the door was shut.

"Can you see if Korra will talk to you?" she asked her husband.

"Sure. But what's going on?" he sat down next to his wife.

Senna shook her head, blinking back her own tears.

"Korra's building higher walls than before," she revealed.

"You know that's how she deals with fear," her husband gently reminded her. "She'll come around."

"I'm not so sure this time," Senna sighed as the tears came, "she's never put them up for me."

Tonraq reached out and gently pulled her in for a hug. Running a hand through her hair, he soothed her through words until she calmed down.

"Thanks," Senna rested her head against her husband's chest.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you. We're in this together. I know the stress of being here is getting to you," he told her.

"Yeah, it is," Senna admitted. It was then that she realized something. "Lani's been in the bathroom for a long time."

Tonraq shrugged.

Just then, Korra joined them.

"Mom, are you okay?" she was at her side in seconds.

"I will be," her mother managed a tiny smile for her.

"You've been crying," Korra observed.

"A little," her mother admitted.

"I'm sorry," Korra glanced at the floor.

"Korra, no, come here…" Senna beckoned her forward.

Korra didn't hesitate this time. She breathed in and out slowly, willing the tears not to fall.

"You are NOT the cause of my stress. I promise you that. Never you, little one."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked, matching her mother's tone.

"Yes," she replied. "I am worried about you, but you are NOT stressing me out. I'm happy you're here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," pulling away, Korra glanced around. Realizing they were short one person, she asked, "Where's Lani?"

"In the bathroom," her mother replied, wiping her eyes. "I was just going to call Lena to check on her. She's been in there a good fifteen minutes."

"I'll see what's going on," Korra stood. "Her stomach was hurting her earlier. Maybe she's feeling sick." Pushing open the bathroom door, Korra entered. Closing it behind her, she turned around. The sight she found broke her heart. Lani was sitting on the toilet, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Lani? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Korra was at her daughter's side in a flash.

"Mom…it hurts!" the pre-teen whimpered.

"What does?"

"My stomach!" she cried.

"Can I take a look?" her mother asked.

"Uh-huh," Lani gritted out. She let her mother pick her up. As she felt herself being laid down upon a rug, she cringed.

"I know, honey," her mother soothed. She gently examined the area. As she got to the lower part of Lani's abdomen, something red caught her eye. Gasping, Korra tried to stay calm for Lani's sake.

"What is it?" Lani asked, not missing a beat.

"You're gonna be fine," her mother assured her.

"What's going on?" the pre-teen demanded.

Korra sighed.

"It looks like you got your period for the first time," she revealed. As she concentrated on helping Lani, something told Korra the day was about to get a lot worse before it got better…


	104. Chapter 104

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 104

"There you go," Korra gently set sienna in her crib. She kissed her cheek and ran a hand through her hair. "I love you." Standing, she started pacing the room. Stopping a minute later, she left her youngest daughter to nap. Both of her girls were taking one. Lani because she had been in pain and needed it. Taking advantage of the time alone, Korra went downstairs in search of something to drink. Knowing she didn't want tea, she went for a bottle of water melon juice. Pouring some into a cup, she put the bottle back. Entering the gazebo, Korra sat down. Glancing up at the sky, she sighed. How did things become so complicated? She knew what she was getting into when she had volunteered. She wasn't naïve. She knew the risks involved. She also knew Katara. Her mentor had never let her down before. Katara had promised to be with her through it all. Even though she wouldn't be doing anything, she would oversee the procedure and make sure Korra was as safe as she could be. As these comforting thoughts filled Korra's mind, Ikki's words from a week ago filtered in. "What if something goes wrong? What if something goes wrong? What if…" Korra shivered at the prospect. Feeling sudden wetness on her cheeks, she wiped the tears away.

"May I join you?"

Korra nearly dropped her glass. Whirling around, she found herself face to face with Jinora. She nodded at the teenager.

"I'm fine," Korra recited.

Jinora raised her eyebrows.

Korra sighed.

"Okay, I'm not fine," she admitted. She felt her muscles untense as she spoke the truth for the second time.

"And that's okay," Jinora rested a hand on her older sister's shoulder. "You're doing something huge. Being scared is okay. We're here for you. We want to help you, but we can't if you shut us out."

"I'm not trying to," Korra assured her.

"I know," Jinora hugged her. "If you wanna talk, I'm here, so is Ikki."

"Jinora!" They both heard Pema call.

"Coming, Mom! Will you be okay?" she turned back to Korra.

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"I love you," Jinora said as she exited the gazebo.

"I love you too," Korra softly said, matching her own mother's tone. Blinking hard against the tears, she finished her drink. After spending a little more time out there, Korra re entered the house. She was putting her glass in the sink when someone said her name from behind.

"Korra?"

Korra turned around to find Pema standing there. She had a giggling Kierna in her arms.

"Hey," Korra tried to smile, but couldn't manage it.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Pema asked.

Korra shrugged.

"No," she held her arms out and Pema passed Kierna to her.

"Com with me," Pema gently instructed. She led Korra outside once again. They passed the gazebo and stopped at a set of benches near the shoreline. Pema sat, inviting Korra to do the same.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" Korra asked. Her voice once again matching her mother's due to the volume.

"Actually, I want to tell you a story."

Korra raised her eyebrows, but stayed quiet. She felt herself relax as Kierna cuddled into her.

"When I realized I really loved Tenzin and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, I had a big decision to make. I would never dream of asking Tenzin to give up his way of life for me. That's not the kind of person I am. I knew I would have to make the sacrifice for him. Even though deep down I knew I was making the right choice, I still questioned it. When it was time to leave, I was terrified. I was leaving my family and friends, my home, and venturing into a new life."

"Why are you telling me this?" Korra whispered. She blinked hard against the tears.

Pema sighed.

"Honey, we all love you. We love you for you, not because you're the Avatar. We're worried about you. I told you this to let you know it's okay to be afraid-even terrified-you're doing something-"

Korra glared at her.

"Would everyone stop saying that! I know what I'm doing is big! I get it! Just let me deal with it on my own. Is that so much to ask?" with that, she gave Kierna back to Pema, turned and stormed away. She felt guilty when she heard the one-year-old burst into tears. She would apologize to Pema later. She knew Kierna would forgive her without question.

Pema, meanwhile, glanced down at her crying daughter.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, honey. Korra isn't mad at you. She's just scared. She didn't mean to yell, no she didn't…" with that, the young woman started rocking the child gently.

"Did I just see Korra storm towards the house?" a male voice asked.

Pema turned around to see Tenzin standing there. She nodded.

"What happened?" he gently, but urgently asked.

"I tried to talk to her and it backfired. She got upset and left," Pema explained. She shook her head as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Let me talk to her," Tenzin embraced his wife, kissing the top of her head.

"Tenzin, no. Give Korra time. She'll just shut down more if you push her."

"That's just it. She doesn't have much time left. The surgery is on Monday."

Pema gasped. She hadn't realized just how time had flown.

"I have a feeling Korra is afraid of the risk involved more than anything else," Tenzin continued. "The possibility of something going wrong is what's eating her up inside. What she needs is a way of gently releasing all of that fear and anger. And she has to do it before Monday. If only there was a way…" his voice trailed off as an idea started forming in his mind. "I need to go make a phone call. I'll be back. I love you," he kissed Pema one more time, pulled away and left the grove.

Pema went to follow him when she heard a small rustle ahead of her. She stopped for a second before continuing on her way. It was probably a squirrel.

******

Meanwhile, Ikki entered the house and ran for the stairs. She had to fix this. Listening once at the top, she went for Korra's bedroom. Knocking first, she waited for her eldest sister to answer.

"Who is it?" Korra asked.

"It's me, can I come in?" Ikki asked. "I need to talk to you."

Korra sighed. She was about to say no when something stopped her.

"Yeah!" she called.

Ikki pushed open the door. Entering the room, she just stood there for a minute, her lower lip trembling. Finally, when she couldn't stand it anymore, the tears flowed.

"Ikki! What's wrong?" Korra jumped up and rushed to her side. Kneeling down, she embraced her little sister. Picking her up, she sat on the bed, the nine-year-old in her lap. "Hey, hey, you're shaking. Talk to me," she coaxed.

"I…I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ikki cried.

"For what?" Korra was taken aback.

"It's all my fault! You're scared because of me!"

Korra sighed.

"Ikki, shh, shh…listen to me. This is NOT your fault. I promise," Korra tried to convince her.

"Yes it is!" Ikki argued.

"How?" Korra was puzzled now.

"I sa-said wha-what if sa-something goes wrong and now you're scared and pushing everyone away!" Ikki wailed.

"Ikki, I'm telling you, it's not your fault. You're scared for me because you love me. It means a lot to me, believe me. You didn't do anything wrong," Korra ran a hand through Ikki's hair.

"Ba-but Mommy and Daddy said you're scared of the ris…" Ikki's voice trailed off as she coughed.

"Take a deep breath," Korra gently instructed.

Ikki tried and succeeded after a minute.

"Thatta girl. Again?"

Ikki repeated the action.

"Good girl. Listen, the word your parents used was risk. And it's true I'm afraid of that, but it's not your fault. I was afraid of something going wrong way before you said anything," Korra explained.

"Are you sure?" Ikki locked her tear filled gray eyes with her sister's blue ones.

"Yes," Korra kissed the top of her head.

"Ca-can I ask you something?" Ikki snuggled into her sister's arms.

"Of course," Korra replied.

"Why don't you talk to us when you're scared? We love you."

Korra nodded to show Ikki she believed the last part. After thinking about her answer, she chose her words carefully before responding.

"I guess it's because…I was taken from my parents when I was Meelo's age. I only had them in my life for a short time. After I went to live in the compound, Katara took care of me. She was great and I loved her, but she wasn't my Mom. I told her when I was sad or scared, but I really wanted to be with my parents. After a while, I started keeping things to myself because I didn't want to burden her. I also didn't want to disappoint my parents."

"They love you too," Ikki reminded her.

"I know," Korra assured her. "After years of feeling like I couldn't open up to the people I loved for various reasons, I forgot how to."

"You talk to Jinora," Ikki pointed out.

"I know. But that's different. She understands me. But you're right and so are Pema and Tenzin," Korra took a deep breath as the truth sunk in. It felt like a weight pressing down on her heart. "I'm going to work on it, I promise. I love you, kiddo," she kissed Ikki's cheek.

"I love you too," Ikki closed her eyes as she felt Korra continue to stroke her hair. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Holding Ikki for a few more minutes, Korra tucked her in beside her. Lying down next to her, she wrapped an arm around her and closed her own eyes. Before Korra knew it, she was in dreamland…


	105. Chapter 105

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 105

Much later that night, Korra awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. Sitting up, she came face-to-face with Ikki.

"Ikki?" she sleepily asked.

"Korra, I don't feel good!" Ikki whimpered.

This got Korra to wake up fully. She pulled her little sister onto her lap. Putting the back of her hand to the nine-year-old's forehead, she gasped.

"You're burning up. What hurts?"

"My stomach!" Ikki cried. She swallowed hard, "Korra, I…I'm gonna…"

Korra airbent the trashcan over. Putting it underneath Ikki's chin, she soothed her as the child threw up.

"That's it, just get it up, it's okay…"

The action was repeated one more time before Ikki found relief.

"Here, can you sip at this?" Korra held out a cup of water to her sister.

Ikki did so. She suddenly jolted forward, her hand over her mouth. By the time she was done, she was in tears again.

As Korra sat there, soothing her little sister while trying to figure out how to bring her fever down, she started feeling guilt settle in her stomach like molten lava. This was all her fault.

Just then, they were joined by Tenzin.

"Korra, what's going on?" he demanded. He wasn't angry, just worried.

"Ikki's sick," Korra explained. "It just started a few minutes ago. She has a fever and she's been throwing up. I was about to try and decrease the fever with waterbending."

"I'll be right back," Tenzin left and returned with a bucket, a thermometer and some medicine.

"How does that feel?" Korra asked after a few minutes.

"Better," Ikki said.

"All right, sweetie, let's get you back to bed," Tenzin gently lifted his daughter into his arms.

"I wanna stay with Korra," Ikki whimpered.

"I know, but she can't get sick," her father explained.

Korra sighed as the guilt grew. Standing, she realized what she had to do. Entering Lani's room, she gently roused her.

"Lani, come on, sweet girl. You need to wake up," Korra gently stroked her eldest daughter's cheek, knowing it would help her wake up easier.

"Huh? Ma-Mom? Wha-what's going on?" the pre-teen asked.

"We need to go," her mother explained.

"Wha-where are we going?" Lani asked.

"To visit Asami," her mother answered. "I already packed a bag for you and your sister."

"Are we coming back?" Lani was wide awake now.

"We'll probably stay there until Monday," Korra told her.

Lani nodded. She grabbed her cat deer and the book she had been reading, plus an art kit sitting on her nightstand. Adding them to the bag her mother set down in front of her, she swung it over her shoulders.

Once Korra got Sienna, the three were off. Stopping in the kitchen, Korra scribbled a note for Tenzin and Pema. Leading Lani out to the stables, Korra mounted Mahina and waited for Lani to do the same. Once they were in the air, Korra let herself relax. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Lani curled up on the saddle.

"I'm sorry I woke you up like that, sweet girl."

"It's okay," Lani said.

Korra sighed.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the Sato mansion. Dismounting, Korra lead Mahina into the huge backyard. Instructing her to stay, she led Lani to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, she prayed her friend was there.

The door opened not long after that.

"Korra? Leilani, what's going on?" Asami asked.

"I know it's late, but can we come in? I need to talk to you. I couldn't stay on air temple island anymore."

"Of course," Asami stood back to let her friend and niece in. "Lani can use the room next to the one you usually sleep in."

"Thanks. Let me get Lani tucked in and I'll be right down. Do you mind holding Sienna?"

"Not at all," Asami accepted the baby and hugged her close. She started rocking her and talking to her.

"Sweet dreams, Lani. I'll be right downstairs, talking with Asami if you need me. I'll check on you before I go to sleep. I love you," Korra bent down and hugged her eldest daughter.

"I love you too," Lani mumbled as her eyes closed.

Running a hand through the pre-teen's hair, Korra just watched her fall asleep. Straightening up a few minutes later, she left the room. Gaining the downstairs, she found Asami and Sienna in the living room. Sitting down across from them, Korra took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for showing up like this. Ikki came down with a stomach bug and I can't get sick."

"That makes sense," Asami commented. She raised her eyebrows to show Korra she knew there was more to her sudden arrival.

Heaving a sigh, Korra forced herself to continue.

"Ikki thought it was her fault for the way I've been acting. She actually thought she had to apologize," Korra shook her head as she blinked hard. "I told her she wasn't to blame."

"Did she believe you?" Asami asked.

"Not at first. I finally convinced her."

"That's good," Asami shifted Sienna to her other side.

"I'll take her if your arms are getting tired," Korra offered.

"I'm okay. I haven't held her in a few months. She's gotten so big," Asami smiled down at her youngest niece.

Korra nodded.

"Everyone keeps telling me that it's okay to be scared. Pema even tried to talk to me. I totally blew up at her and stormed off. I need to apologize."

"She'll forgive you. She knows you're going through a hard time," Asami gently assured her.

Korra shook her head.

"It wasn't until I was trying to explain things to Ikki that it hit me," she began. Her voice started to shake despite her efforts to steady it.

"What did?" Asami asked. "You can talk to me."

Korra looked away as she started to break down.

"I…I am scared. I'm terrified. I'm afraid for me, but I'm more afraid for Mom! I can't lose her! I…I can't…if something goes wrong, it'll be my…" her voice trailed off as tears welled. They streamed down her face in torrents, blinding her vision. She wasn't even aware of anything happening around her. Feeling someone pull her in for a hug, she buried her face in Asami's chest, heart wrenching sobs racking her form.

"Shh, shh, shh…Korra, I'm here. I have you. It's okay to be scared. You have a right to be. While I don't think anything will go wrong, it won't be your fault if it does. Your Mom would NEVER blame you."

Korra just continued to cry while Asami ran a hand through her hair and encouraged her to let it out. As her breathing became labored, she heard Asami instructing her to take a deep breath. She tried, but it wasn't working. Feeling the sudden urge to throw up, Korra turned away as she heaved. She could feel Asami's hand on her shoulder as she lost the contents of her stomach. Feeling something being slipped underneath of her chin, she repeated the action. As she started to dry heave, she managed to get her breathing under control.

"I'm sorry," she hoarsely said.

"Korra, you don't have anything to be sorry for. You're scared and upset. You didn't do anything wrong. Are you okay for me to lift you?"

"I can walk," Korra automatically insisted.

"Stubborn," Asami playfully retorted.

Korra sighed. Standing, she found her legs were weak.

"Can I at least guide you up the stairs?" Asami asked.

"Okay," her friend agreed. As they started the short trek, Korra posed a question to her friend. "What about the mess?"

"I'll clean it up after I get Sienna settled," Asami replied. With that, she led Korra into a room next to Lani's. Tucking her in, she brought her a clean bucket and some water. Resting her hand against Korra's forehead, she sighed with relief. "You don't have a fever."

"That's good. I can't afford to get sick three days before…" Korra's voice trailed off. She blushed as a question left her mouth, "Will you stay?"

Asami grinned.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you. I need to get Sienna tucked in and then I need to make one phone call. After that, I'll be all yours."

"Okay," Korra softly said. She tried to get comfortable despite the residual stomach pain.

"Try to rest," with that, Asami patted Korra's shoulder, stood and left. Before going back downstairs, she checked on Leilani. Getting back down to the living room, she quickly cleaned up the floor. Once that was done, she got Sienna settled. Finding the crib she sometimes used for a client's baby, Asami tucked Sienna in. "Sweet dreams, Sienna. Your Mom's gonna be fine." After making sure the baby would be okay, Asami went to the phone in the kitchen. Dialing a familiar number, she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello? Republic City police. Mako speaking."

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I need your help. It's Korra," with that, she explained everything that had happened. She just prayed Mako would be willing to lend a hand.

"Of course I'll help. Meet me around noon tomorrow. We'll talk details then."

"Thanks," Asami hung up the phone just as Korra called her name. Ascending the stairs, Asami had a feeling it was going to be a long night. She was glad Korra was slowly letting her in. It would make things a lot easier when they put Mako's plan in place. Asami just prayed it didn't backfire. Entering the room, she found her friend sitting up, her hand over her mouth. Rushing to her side, Asami held the bucket underneath Korra's chin and soothed her as she lost whatever was left in her stomach. Gently pressing a water bottle to her lips, she encouraged her to take small sips.

"Thanks," Korra softly said.

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for. I love you just like Tenzin and his family and Bolin does. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Korra nodded as she rested her head against Asami's chest. Closing her eyes, she was asleep in no time.

Sighing to herself, Asami prayed things would calm down once Korra had a chance to emotionally release.

*****

Meanwhile, Senna shot up in her hospital bed. Shaking, she felt tears streaming down her face.

"Senna? Honey, what's wrong?" a concerned male voice asked to her left.

Senna allowed Tonraq to pull her in for a hug. Catching her breath, she rested her head against his chest.

"Korra, something's wrong," she revealed. Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

"Sweetie, she's fine. She's safe and sound at Tenzin's. You know they'll take good care of her," he ran a hand through his wife's hair, hoping it would help her calm down.

"Tonraq, something's not right. I can feel it," Senna insisted.

Tonraq sighed. He knew Senna had an emotional connection with their daughter that was uniquely theirs. He also knew she was right about her 99% of the time. Gently disentangling himself, he stood.

"Where are you going?" Senna inquired.

"I'm gonna call Tenzin so we both can get some more sleep," he answered. Picking up the phone, he dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" a groggy male voice asked.

"Tenzin, it's Tonraq. I'm so sorry for calling this late. Senna woke up and is insisting something's wrong with Korra. Would you mind checking on her for us?"

"Not at all," Tenzin replied.

"Thanks," Tonraq turned his attention to Senna, "Tenzin's going to check on her."

Senna nodded. She took a deep breath.

It wasn't long before Tenzin got back on the phone.

"Tonraq, I don't want to alarm you or Senna, but Korra's gone. I just checked her room. Not only that, but Lani and Sienna are missing too."

Tonraq frowned.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive. I'm sorry," Tenzin sincerely said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Korra's an adult. I wouldn't worry about the girls. They're probably with her. The question is, where is Korra?"

"I'll go search for her as soon as morning comes," Tenzin assured the Southern Chief.

"Thank you. I'll do the same. Right now, I need to talk to Senna and convince her to get some more sleep."

"Okay. Tell her we're all rooting for her," Tenzin said before hanging up.

"I will. She appreciates it," Tonraq assured his friend. With that, the phone call ended. Turning his attention to his wife, he resumed his spot on the bed.

"Where could she be?" Senna voiced the question going through Tonraq's mind.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I know it's going to be hard, but you need to get some more sleep. You need to have faith in Korra. She can take care of herself."

"I know. That doesn't mean I'm not worried. She's afraid and she's put up walls for me. That's not a good combination. In fact, it makes this situation worse."

"I know," her husband agreed. "Hopefully, she'll talk to us soon."

"I hope you're right," Senna sighed. Glancing out the window over her husband's shoulder, she let a few tears fall, "Please, watch over her. Little one, wherever you are, please stay safe. We love you," with that, she squeezed her eyes shut as more tears came. She hated the thought of Korra out there, alone and terrified. The fact that Korra wouldn't or couldn't talk to her made the older waterbender more afraid for her…


	106. Chapter 106

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

A/N: This chapter has some graphic violence in it. Please use good judgment when reading it.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 106

Korra shot up in bed after dawn. She was shaking again as she tried to control her breathing.

"Korra, it's okay. You're not alone," a familiar female voice assured her.

"Asami?" Korra turned at the sound of her voice.

"I'm right here," the engineer told her.

Korra sighed with relief.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" her friend offered.

"It was just a nightmare," Korra said.

Asami nodded. She knew she had to tread lightly. She couldn't push Korra or her friend would shut her out too.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"A little," Korra admitted.

"Listen, I need to run an errand around eleven-thirty. I should be back around twelve-thirty/one. Will you and the girls be okay?"

"Yeah," Korra sighed.

"Are you sure?" Asami frowned.

"I'm positive," Korra insisted.

"How did you sleep?" Asami inquired.

"Okay," Korra shrugged. She was about to say something else when the phone rang.

Asami reached over and picked it up.

"Hello? Hey Tenzin, as a matter of fact, she is. She's just waking up though. She had a rough night. I'll have her call you later. I talked to him already. You did? What did he say? Okay, that sounds good. I'll tell her. Yes, they're here too. Talk to you later," with that, Asami hung up.

Korra groaned.

"Let me guess, Tenzin's mad."

"He's worried. He said your father called looking for you. Your Mom had some kind of nightmare. She woke up and insisted something was wrong and it had to do with you," Asami explained.

Korra buried her head in her hands as a exasperated sigh escaped her lips. This was NOT how the morning was supposed to go.

"I'll call her," she said as she lifted her head to lock eyes with Asami.

"While you do that, I'll get us something to eat. I'll check on Leilani and Sienna too."

"Thanks," Korra said as she picked up the phone. Dialing the familiar number, she sent a silent prayer up, hoping things weren't about to get worse.

"Hello?" her father's slightly groggy voice answered.

"Dad, it's me," Korra greeted.

"Korra, thank the spirits! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm safe. I'm sorry I worried you and Mom. I didn't mean to," she sincerely said.

"We know you didn't," he assured her. "Your Mom just woke up. Here."

"Korra! Little one, thank goodness you're okay. Where are you?" her mother's voice was full of relief as well as concern.

"I'm at Asami's. The girls too," Korra replied. Swallowing hard against the tears, she continued. "Mom, I'm really sorry for scaring you."

"I know. I'm not mad. I was just worried," her mother explained. "Please take care of yourself."

"I will," Korra promised.

"I love you," her mother softly said.

"I love you too. I need to go. Asami just brought me breakfast. I guess I'll see you on Monday," with that, the phone call ended. Korra accepted the plate Asami held out to her.

"Well at least you can't say you're not loved," Asami commented. She sat down next to her and started eating her own breakfast.

Korra nodded. Digging into the eggs and fruit, she asked, "Are the girls still asleep?"

"No. Lani's working on a project while eating breakfast and Sienna is playing in a playpen I set up for her."

"Thanks," Korra replied. She took a sip of orange juice as she let her thoughts wander. "I really messed up."

"Yeah you did. But the good news is you fixed it," her friend encouraged.

Korra lapsed into silence while finishing the rest of her breakfast. After she was done eating, she got in the shower and changed into some clean clothes. Once that was done, she got Sienna ready for the day and spent some time with both girls. Before Korra knew it, Asami was ready to leave.

"There's lunch in the fridge. If you wanna order out, feel free," she explained.

"Sami, we'll be fine," Korra assured her.

Asami raised her eyebrows.

"When did we graduate to using nicknames?" she smirked.

Korra shrugged.

Asami grinned.

"I know you'll be fine. I'll be back," with that, she left. As she closed the door behind her, she prayed she wasn't making a mistake…

*******

Entering the police station twenty-minutes later, Asami knocked on Mako's office door.

"Come in!" he called.

Asami pushed open the door.

"Did someone order lunch?" she grinned at him.

"Thanks! You didn't have to do that," he took one of the bags from her and set it on his desk.

"I wanted to," she smiled at him. Sitting down, she got her lunch together before getting down to business. "Tenzin had an idea. It sounds like what you started to tell me on the phone last night."

Mako nodded. He dug into his noodles and chicken as he gathered his thoughts together.

"There has to be a way for Korra to release her emotions in a controlled environment. If she doesn't, she won't be ready for Monday."

"I know. That's what Tenzin says. He thought the best place for Korra to do it is at the probending arena. It's full of stuff for her to take her frustration out on."

"Okay. When do you wanna do this?" Asami bit into a tomato.

Mako thought for a minute.

"How about Sunday? That way she'll be able to release and then talk if she wants to and we won't have a time limit," Mako suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I can get Jinora to watch the girls," Asami suggested.

"Actually, we'll need her help," Mako interjected.

"Why?" Asami frowned.

"She can keep Korra from getting too worked up," he explained.

"Then who's going to watch the girls?" Asami asked.

"Pema and Tenzin can do it," Mako assured her.

Asami nodded.

"I just hope this works."

Mako reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Trust me," he winked at her.

Asami managed a tiny smile for her friend. She just hoped he was right. After they were done eating, Asami left to return home.

Korra spent the next two days with Asami and the girls. They went to the park and did a little shopping. The latter activity had been Asami's idea. Korra perked up when they found a water tribe shop. Before she knew it, she was getting ready for bed on Saturday night. She couldn't believe the surgery was just two days away. She had tried to hide her fear, but she knew Asami wasn't fooled. Now that Korra had less than seventy-two hours before one of the biggest events of her life, she could feel the fear digging in deeply again. She had returned to air Temple Island the day before.

"Sweet dreams," Ikki told her.

"Thanks," Korra said dryly.

"I mean it," her little sister insisted.

Korra didn't answer. Rolling over, she sighed and closed her eyes.

*****

Korra was awoken a few hours later by Asami. Groaning, she tried to push her hand away.

"Korra? Korra, you need to wake up," she insisted.

Korra rolled away from her, trying to ignore her friend's voice. Finally, when she couldn't ignore her gentle nudges anymore, she let her eyes open.

"Wha-what's going on? Are the girls okay?"

"They're fine. They're still asleep. We need to get ready."

"Which is where I want to be," Korra quipped.

Asami laughed softly.

"We need to get ready," she repeated.

"Why?" Korra was still half asleep. "It's not until Monday."

"I know. We need to meet Mako and Bolin somewhere."

"Where…" Korra yawned as she spoke.

"You'll see. Come on."

"Fine," Korra threw the covers off and sat up. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood. Washing up, she got dressed. Once that was done, she went to check on her girls. After that, she went downstairs. The two friends had a quick breakfast before heading out. As they were unlocking the front door, a voice from behind made Korra turn around.

"I'm coming with you."

"Jinora? What are you talking about?"

"I can help. I'm coming," Jinora declared.

"No you're not. First of all, I don't even know where we're going. Secondly, you just can't leave without your parents permission," Korra pointed out.

Jinora raised her eyebrows.

"Look who's talking," she shot back.

Korra glared at her.

"Jinora, you're not coming with us. Now go back to bed."

"No," Jinora stated.

Asami broke in just then.

"She might be able to help. I'll take full responsibility for her," she offered.

Jinora bristled at the engineer's words and whirled on her.

"I'm almost fourteen. I can take care of myself."

"That's not how I meant it," Asami amended.

"Jinora, please, just go back upstairs," Korra pleaded.

"Not a chance," with that, Jinora led the way out of the house.

Korra let out a frustrated growl and followed her younger sister.

Asami just shook her head.

When they got to the end of the docks, they found a motorboat waiting for them.

Asami volunteered to drive it.

"You know how to drive one of these things?" Jinora asked, sitting next to Korra.

"Yup," with that, Asami started the engine and they were off. It didn't take them long to reach the docks in Republic City.

"Korra! Asami, over here!" Called a familiar male voice.

Korra groaned. How could Bolin be so happy in the morning?

"Hey Bolin!" Asami greeted. "Where's Mako?"

"He's meeting us there," Bolin replied. "I'm not sure why we're going to the arena this early."

"That makes two of us," Korra commented.

Asami didn't answer. Getting in the driver's seat of a Sato mobile she had left near the docks, she made sure everyone had their seatbelts on before pulling out onto the street.

"You really shouldn't have come," Korra said to Jinora.

"Trust me, you'll be happy I did," Jinora replied.

Korra shrugged. She was about to retort when she spotted familiar lights up ahead. As she felt the car stop, questions buzzed around in her brain. Why were they at the pro-bending arena?

"We're here," Asami announced.

Korra got out, followed by Jinora and Bolin.

"Asami, what are we doing here?" Korra asked.

"Let's get inside and I'll explain," Asami replied.

"Fine," Korra shrugged, but followed her friend inside the building. They walked down a hall until they reached the gym. Korra raised her eyebrows. "We're going to work out?"

"In a way," Asami hedged.

Korra suddenly felt like something was closing in on her and she didn't like it. Glaring around at her sister and friends, she demanded, "Tell me what's going on now!"

Asami sighed.

Bolin looked puzzled too.

Finally, Jinora spoke up.

"Korra, we brought you here so you could let go of your anger before Monday."

Korra shook her head.

"The only thing I'm angry about at the moment is being woken up early. Now can we please go back home?"

"Are you sure about that?" Jinora asked.

"Yes!" Korra shouted without meaning to. As she did so, a flame shot out of her right hand. She threw it towards the carpeted wall.

Jinora sighed.

"You're not mad at anything else?"

Korra shook her head.

"No. Why are you asking me this?" She threw up her hands in frustration, causing part of the floor to come apart.

"I know you are. We all do. We're worried about you, we love you. You can't help Aunt Senna without letting all your anger and fear go. We know you're scared of the surgery. That's okay. But you need to talk about it. You need to let it out or you won't be ready for Monday," Jinora explained.

"Of course I'm scared," Korra confirmed, "but I'm not angry."

"You've been snapping at everyone for days, weeks even," Jinora informed her sister. "You yelled at Mom when she was just trying to help you."

"She's not my Mom!" Korra snapped. Frowning, she glanced down at the floor. "Jinora, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. This is what I'm talking about. You have to let all your feelings out."

"Fine," Korra took a deep breath and let it out. Locking eyes with Jinora, she took a step back before raising her right hand in a bending motion. Pulling water from a sink in the corner, she formed a whip and threw it at the wall behind Jinora. "You're right. I am mad! I'm mad this happened! I'm mad at whoever did this to my Mom! And I'm mad that he/she put both of us in this position!" As her voice grew louder, flames irrupted from her hands. She threw them away from her sister.

"Korra, stop!" Bolin shouted. He was truly afraid she was going to hurt herself or one of them unintentionally.

"She can't," Asami softly said to him. "She needs to keep going."

Just then, Mako joined them.

"Sorry I'm late. Beifong wanted me to-" he stopped speaking when he saw the flame form in Korra's right hand. Thinking quickly, he reached out and grabbed it from her. Thrusting it through the window, he made sure it hit the pool.

Meanwhile, Korra drew more water from the sink as she continued to release emotions she had kept in for months. She wasn't aware of anything around her. All she felt was anger and fear pounding through her veins, looking for an outlet.

"I'm angry that my Mom can't remember what happened! I want whoever did this to pay!" With that, she let out a frustrated cry and threw two water whips at once. Spotting something in the far left corner, she ran towards it. Pulling both hands back, she thrust them forward. Realizing what the object was, she continued to punch it for the next ten minutes. As she started to grow tired, she suddenly fell to her knees, heart wrenching sobs racking her form. She wasn't even aware of Jinora's arms wrapping around her neck or both Jinora and Asami's voices encouraging her to cry. She just felt scared and exhausted. She was so tired…

"I don't understand why this happened! It's not fair! Mom doesn't deserve it. I don't under…" her voice trailed off as more tears streamed down her face.

Jinora was crying right along with her sister. She had never seen her this upset before and it scared her. Korra was shaking and Jinora could still feel fear inside of her. The teen was also feeling guilty for pushing her to this point.

"Shh, shh, we're here with you, Korra," Asami soothed. "You're right. It isn't fair for your Mom or you. But it's going to be okay. How do you feel now?"

"Tired…really tired…" Korra tearfully stated.

"I'm not surprised," Mako commented. He gently picked Korra up and carried her out of the arena. Lying her down in the backseat, he got in beside her with Jinora on her other side.

It only took them twenty-five minutes to get back to air Temple Island. Asami helped Korra out of the car. As they walked up to the house, the door opened to reveal Tenzin. He looked relieved to see them safe. When his gaze landed on Jinora, he glared at her.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you?"

Jinora frowned.

"I'm sorry. I had to help Korra," she insisted.

Tenzin turned to his former student.

"Did you ask her to come?" he asked.

Korra shook her head, too exhausted to answer verbally.

"Dad, leave Korra out of this. It was my idea," Jinora said.

Tenzin sighed.

"Go to the kitchen. We need to talk," he told her. Turning to Asami and the brothers, he added, "you three are welcome to stay. Asami, why don't you take Korra upstairs. She needs some good sleep."

"Okay," Asami wrapped an arm around Korra and led her towards the stairs.

"Thanks, Tenzin," Mako said for both he and Bolin.

"You're welcome," Tenzin frowned. "So how did it go?"

"I'm not sure," Mako honestly replied. "Korra hasn't said a single word since we left the arena. "I'm not sure we did the right thing."

Tenzin sighed.

"Give Korra some time. She'll be okay."

"I hope you're right," Bolin glared at Mako, which made his older brother raise his eyebrows in return.

"Me too," Tenzin softly said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with Jinora. Make yourselves at home."

Mako nodded. He went towards the living room in hopes Bolin would follow him. They needed to talk too.

******

Meanwhile, upstairs, Asami had managed to get Korra tucked in bed. She was sitting next to her, trying to get her to talk.

"I'm sorry we had to do that to you," Asami frowned. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No," Korra replied. Her voice was devoid of any real emotion. It reminded Asami of how she acted right after she had been poisoned.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep. You need it. When you wake up, you can eat something."

"I'm not hungry," with that, Korra closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable. Her hands ached from so much bending and her wrists hurt from the punching bag she had used. Not to mention her stomach was starting to cramp. Ignoring it, she prayed sleep would come soon.

Sighing to herself, Asami stood. Going over to the phone in the hallway, she dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Senna, it's Asami."

"Hi. Is Korra okay?"

"I'm not sure," Asami answered. "I think we might have made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Senna sounded worried.

"I think our plan worked a little too well."

"I need a little more to go on than that," Senna informed her.

"Korra's completely shut down emotionally," she revealed.

Senna sighed. She had a feeling it was going to be a long two days…


	107. Chapter 107

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 107

Korra's cyan eyes opened hours later. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood. Entering Sienna's room, she picked the baby up. Holding her close, she went for the stairs. Exiting the house, the young adult went for the gazebo. Sitting down, she watched the stars come out. She couldn't believe she had slept the entire day away. With a shiver, she realized she only had one more day until the surgery.

"You like it out here, huh?" She softly asked the one-year-old.

"Mama," Sienna responded.

Korra smiled a little.

"I love you. I Hope you know that. I love you and your sister so much. I missed you today. I promise, after everything calms down, I'll spend more time with you girls."

Sienna responded by cuddling into her mother's hold.

"I thought I'd find you out here," a familiar female voice stated.

Korra jumped, but relaxed when Pema entered the space.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Pema apologized. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Korra shrugged.

Pema took that as a yes.

"Sweetie, I know you had a hard day today. I also know you're still afraid. I want you to know that's okay. We're all rooting for both of you."

"Thanks," Korra softly replied.

"Sienna seems happy," Pema observed.

"She likes being outside," Korra revealed.

"Kierna does too," Pemma affirmed.

"I'm sorry," Korra suddenly apologized.

"For what?" Pema was taken aback.

"For yelling at you a few days ago. You don't deserve it."

"Korra, I understand you're under a lot of stress. You're doing something big on Monday. We're proud of you."

Korra just shrugged.

"I don't feel angry anymore, at least not much. But…" her voice trailed off as the words got stuck in her throat.

"It's really okay to be scared," Pema assured her yet again.

"Not for the Avatar," Korra commented. "Everyone expects me to be strong."

"That's not true," Pema gently contradicted her. "And you're not just the Avatar. You're also a young adult who has just as much right as everyone else to your feelings. Your mother would tell you the same thing."

"I know," Korra replied. It was then that she spotted the tea on the table. "Thanks. Do you mind holding Sienna?"

"Not at all. Aw, come here, sweetie. You're getting so big," Pema cooed at her.

Sienna responded by giggling as Pema held her close.

Korra picked up the tea and started drinking it.

"This is good," she sipped some more.

"Tenzin told me it was your favorite," Pema smiled at her. "You're a good mother, you know that?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Korra muttered.

"Why?" Pema frowned.

"I haven't been spending much time with them lately."

"You've had a lot on your mind. You're there for them when it counts."

"Thanks," Korra mumbled.

"I mean it," Pema insisted. "You're doing a wonderful job."

Just then, Sienna started to fuss.

"I think someone wants her Mama," with that, Pema handed Sienna back.

The minute she was with her mother again, she calmed down.

"See?" Pema smiled at both of them. "Well, I need to get back inside. Are you hungry?"

"A little," Korra answered.

"Dinner will be ready in a half an hour."

"Okay," with that, Korra held Sienna close and continued to star gaze.

***

Dinner that night was a chaotic affair as always. Meelo knocked his milk over three times, while Ikki chattered non stop and Jinora threw Korra worried looks. Korra tried to eat her food, but it was hard. She was hungry, but she also had a lot on her mind. If truth be told, all Korra wanted was to be left alone. She needed time to sort things out and she only had a day left.

"Korra?"

Korra glanced over to her left to see Jinora staring at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You only ate half of your food."

"I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought. I'm gonna put Sienna to bed and then call my Mom."

"Are you sure?" Pema asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"Okay," Pema gazed after her in concern. She reminded herself that as much as she loved Korra, Korra wasn't her daughter.

"She'll be okay in time," Tenzin assured his wife.

"I hope you're right," Pema sighed.

*****

"All right, sweet girl, there you go. I Love you, sweet dreams," Korra hummed for a few minutes, knowing it would help Sienna get to sleep. She kissed her forehead, smoothed her hair out of her face, stood and left the room. Gaining the hallway, she picked up the phone. She only had to wait a minute or so for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom," Korra greeted.

"Hey, little one. Are you okay?"

"No," she admitted.

"Do you wanna talk?" her mother offered.

"I…I don't wanna burden you. You have enough to-"

"Korra, you are NOT burdening me. You never have to worry about that," her mother assured her.

"Thanks. I'm still a little scared about doing this."

"I have a feeling you're more than a little scared. And that's okay. I am too. But we'll both be fine. And so will your little sister."

"I know. So is Dad there? I need to ask him something."

"He should be back in a few minutes. I'm sending him to air temple island tonight. He should get there in two hours."

"Why?" Korra asked.

"I want him to get some proper sleep and some good food," her mother replied.

"Fair enough," Korra smiled a little. "Well, I need to go. I wanna spend some time with Lani before I put her to bed around nine."

"Okay. Tell her I love her, Sienna too."

"I will. I Love you."

"I love you so much," with that, the phone call ended.

Hanging up on her end, Korra checked on Sienna before going to see what her eldest daughter was up to. She found her reading a book.

"Are you done eating already?" Korra asked, sitting down next to her.

"Uh-huh. It was good! Why didn't you finish?" Lani frowned.

"I wasn't hungry," her mother replied.

"Will Aunt Senna be okay?" Lani looked scared.

"She'll be fine. That's why I'm doing this," Korra reminded her.

Lani sighed.

"I'm glad you're both going to be okay. I Love you, Mom," she hugged her tightly.

"I love you too," her mother hugged back. After they spent a little time together, Korra went to her room to rest. After checking on Sienna, she lay down and was asleep in minutes. The whole day had been exhausting.

******

Korra awoke to the sound of crying. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing, she was just about to go see what was going on when pain suddenly shot through her head. She so did NOT need this right now. Standing, she went to the bathroom in the hallway. Riffling through the cabinet, she found what she was looking for. Taking a pill, she washed it down with water. Deciding to take an extra one back to the room with her just in case, Korra put it in her pocket. Recognizing the crying, she went to Sienna's room. Entering, she picked her up.

"Hey, hey, what's all the noise for, huh?" she cooed as she held her close. "Mama missed you too. Come on, let's go back to my room," with that, she carried Sienna back to her bedroom. Getting inside, Korra sat on the bed with her daughter in her arms. "Sienna, I need to tell you something. I'm really scared about Monday. I know Mom needs my help and I want to help her, but I'm afraid…" her voice trailed off as tears welled. "…I'm so scared. Releasing my anger was good, but what if something goes wrong?"

Sienna locked eyes with her mother before babbling a little.

Korra laughed softly despite the tears. She was grateful to Sienna for her timing.

"Why don't we nap together, okay? Mama's head hurts," with that, Korra lay back down and laid Sienna on her chest. Draping an arm around her, she hugged her close.

Sienna was content for a few minutes before she started to squirm.

"Oh no, my little miss. You're not going anywhere. No you're not," Korra tickled her, getting a giggle out of the one-year-old. Adjusting herself, she started to hum, hoping it would settle Sienna down. It worked a few minutes later. Before Korra knew it, she had drifted off to sleep…

******

What felt like ten minutes later, Korra was awoken by the sound of screaming. Opening her eyes, she realized it was Sienna. Reaching over, she pulled her to her chest in hopes the close contact would calm her. The minute she did so, she felt the heat emanating off of the sixteen-month-old.

"Shh, shh, oh I know, I know, you're not happy right now," Korra cooed. "Mama's gonna make you feel better. Let's see," with that, she laid Sienna down on the bed. Resting her hand against Sienna's forehead, Korra frowned. She was warm all right. As she went to pick the baby up, Sienna vomited. She was still wailing at the top of her lungs, breaking her mother's heart.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" With that, Korra went over and got a fresh outfit from the dresser she used. She had some of Sienna's clothes in it for emergencies. As she was changing Sienna's outfit, Pema entered the room.

"Korra? What's going on?"

"Sienna has a fever and she just vomited," Korra informed Pema. "She won't stop crying. It's not like her. I wonder if she-" Korra's voice trailed off as Sienna threw up yet again. As she bent down to pick her up so she could change her, something caught her attention. Looking closer, she gasped. Forcing herself not to fall apart, she turned to Pema.

"I need to get Sienna to the hospital," she said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Why? I'm sure it's just a twenty-four hour-" Pema was interrupted by Korra.

"I think she swallowed a braizine tablet," with that, Korra picked Sienna up and headed out of the room.

"Are you sure?" Pema went after the young adult.

Korra nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"I can take you," Pema offered. "Tenzin taught me how to fly a bison when we were engaged."

"Thanks. Is it okay if we take Mahina?"

Pema nodded. She left to tell Tenzin what was going on. She was back in ten minutes.

The flight to the hospital felt like it had taken an hour when it had really only taken fifteen minutes. Once Mahina landed, Korra told her to stay. Rushing inside, she found Lena at the admit desk doing some charts.

"Lena, I need your help," Korra hurriedly told her.

"Korra, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Lena frowned at her niece in concern.

"It's not me. It's Sienna," Korra was fighting hard to keep it together.

"What happened?" Lena asked. She led Korra into an available exam room.

Korra could feel tears well up as she answered.

"She swallowed a braizine pill." She then added in a whisper, "And it's all my fault."


	108. Chapter 108

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 108

Korra blinked hard as Sienna's continued cries filled her ears. Even though Korra knew her one-year-old was just afraid and not happy about being poked and prodded, the sound still broke her heart.

"Korra, I know this is going to be hard, but you need to let us help her," Lena gently, but firmly asserted.

"Okay," her niece replied.

"Go see your Mom," Lena gently ordered.

"I…I can't leave Sienna," Korra said. Her hand subconsciously reached out towards her screaming daughter, but Lena gently pushed her back.

"Honey, trust me. You need your Mom right now. Go be with her. I'll come and get you after we stabilize Sienna. I'll stay with her the whole time."

Korra nodded. She whispered that she loved Sienna, turned and left the room. It might have just been her imagination, but she swore Sienna's cries grew louder if that were possible. Feeling the guilt building, Korra ran down the hallway and headed for the stairs. She needed the normal activity to help her focus. Reaching her mother's floor, she made the trek down to her room. The closer she got, the harder it became to keep it together. Entering, she sat down next to her bed. Reaching out, she gently took her mother's free hand in hers. At the contact, the tears came in torrents down her cheeks. Letting out a heart wrenching sob, she tried to be quiet, but it was no use. As she felt her mother's hand slip out of hers, Korra cursed herself inside. This is not what she wanted right now.

"Korra? Honey, what are you-little one, come here…" Senna sat up and reached out her free arm to her daughter.

Korra didn't move at first.

"I…I can't," Korra whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "It's all my fault…I can't…"

"Sweetie, we're both going to be okay. Katara and Lena know what they're doing."

Korra shook her head. When she couldn't take it anymore, she stood and practically collapsed against her mother's uninjured side. She was rewarded by her mother's arm wrapping around her and her hand coming to run through her hair.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay to be afraid, it is. I'm terrified. But we're both strong."

Korra let out another sob in response.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Senna glanced up and was surprised to see Pema standing there.

"Pema? Hi. What do I owe this pleasant visit?"

Pema frowned.

"I was looking for Korra. Lena told me she was up here."

Senna frowned. Glancing down at her daughter, she asked, "Little one, did you come here without telling Pema and Tenzin where you were going again?"

"No," Korra choked out.

Senna accepted the water Pema offered her for Korra. Pressing the cup to her daughter's lips, she helped her sip at it. Giving it back, she glanced to Pema for answers.

"I brought her down. Sienna's here," Pema explained.

Senna frowned.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I did something stupid!" Korra cried.

"Sweetheart, I highly doubt that," her mother gently countered. "Tell me what happened."

Korra took a shaky breath as more tears fell.

Pema, sensing mother and daughter needed some time alone, left to call Tenzin.

"I…I brought Sienna back to my bedroom and we napped together. I had a headache, so I took a braizine," Korra began.

"Okay. I'm with you so far," her mother ran a hand through her hair to encourage Korra to continue.

"I brought an extra pill back with me just in case I needed it…" Korra's voice trailed off as she coughed from crying so hard.

Senna had a feeling where this was going, but she needed Korra to tell her.

"We both fell asleep. I woke up because Sienna was screaming. She had a fever, so I took her temperature. She threw up twice. I went to change her and I saw…I…there were…she must have…Mom, I can't lose…" her words gave way to sobs.

All Senna could do was hold her as she cried her fear and frustration out. Blinking back her own tears, the older waterbender tried to soothe her.

"Korra, this was NOT your fault. It was a mistake. That's it. You are NOT to blame here."

"How can you say that!" Korra shot back.

Senna took her daughter's outburst in stride.

"Because I Know you. You would never intentionally hurt anyone. You probably thought Sienna would sleep the whole time and not get off the bed."

"I should have known better! She's almost two. She's moving around more. Oh spirits, I can't…" she let out another sob as the phone rang.

Reaching over, Senna picked it up.

"Hello? Hi, honey. Yeah, I'm fine. A lot. Korra's here. We have a little situation. She's fine physically. No, you don't have to do that. Stay where you are. You need a good night's sleep. Did you eat? I can take care of her. I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. She's pretty upset right now. I'll tell her. I Love you too," with that, she hung up. Turning to Korra she revealed, "That was Daddy. He told me to tell you he loves you."

Korra nodded as she tried to calm down. As she felt her mother resume stroking her hair, Korra started to relax. She was still upset, but she felt safe.

"Sweetie, Sienna will be fine. I can say that with 98% certainty. She'll have to stay here for a few days, but Lena and Katara will help her."

"And now I messed up Monday for you," Korra quietly confessed, matching her mother's tone.

"No you didn't. Lena told me the surgery has to be moved to Thursday anyway," her mother informed her. "Possibly Friday, but no later than that."

Korra sighed with relief. At least one thing was going right. Before she knew it, her eyes were closing.

"I know it's hard, but try to sleep. You're staying here tonight," her mother kissed her forehead.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. She was exhausted.

A few minutes after Korra fell asleep, Lena joined them.

"Did Korra tell you what happened?" Lena asked her best friend.

"Yes," Senna frowned. "I tried to convince her it wasn't her fault. She's really beating herself up over this. I don't blame her. But it was just an accident."

Lena nodded in agreement.

"How's Sienna?"

"She's going to be okay. It was touch and go for a while down there, but we stabilized her. She's gonna have to stay here for a few days. We should be able to extubate her tomorrow or Wednesday."

"Korra will be relieved to hear that. Is it okay if she stays? I don't have the heart to wake her."

"Of course," Lena got an extra blanket out of the closet and draped it around Korra.

Korra stirred a little in response.

"Little one, it's okay. Lena's just making sure you're warm enough. I still have you," her mother assured her.

Korra settled down a minute or so later.

Senna sighed after Lena left the room. Would her family ever catch a break? Closing her own eyes, she joined her daughter in dreamland.

Korra shot up suddenly, shaking. Feeling wetness on her cheeks, she realized she was crying. Taking a shaky breath, she tried to calm down. Not wanting to wake her mother, she carefully got off the bed. Writing a quick note, she put it on the table. Exiting the room, she went for a walk. Passing the admit desk, she glimpsed a clock on the wall. It was almost eight-thirty in the morning. Had it really only been almost twelve hours since this whole nightmare began? Finding herself at the elevator, Korra entered. Letting it take her down, she exited and went for the cafeteria. Selecting some yogurt and some juice, along with something for her mother, Korra paid and started the walk back. She was a few doors down from her mother's room when she heard her name being called. Whirling around, she found Lena walking towards her.

"Hey. I went to Senna's room, but you weren't there," she explained.

"Is my Mom okay?" Korra asked.

"She's fine," Lena assured her. "And so is Sienna. You can see her if you want."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Korra stared at the floor in shame.

"I'm sure. Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. You got her help right away, which made all the difference," Lena encouraged.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," Korra mumbled.

Lena sighed.

"Why don't you eat something, put some food away for Senna and then I'll take you to see Sienna."

"Okay," Korra said without any real commitment. Returning to her mother's room, Korra set the food down. She ate half the yogurt and drank her own container of juice. Putting the rest away in the small fridge set up in the lounge down the hall, Korra was just about to leave when she heard someone else calling her name. How had she become so popular all of a sudden? The voice was male this time. Turning in the direction it was coming from, she was surprised to see her father walking down the hall.

"Mom's fine," Korra greeted.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

"I know. I'm worried about you. Come on, let's take a walk."

Korra fell into step beside her father. They left the building and set off around the grounds.

"Lena told me what happened," he informed her.

Korra nodded. She sighed. Walking over to a fountain, she started absentmindedly bending the water.

"Princess, talk to me," her father encouraged. "This isn't your fault. We don't blame-"

"I wish everyone would stop telling me that!" Korra shouted. Her sudden outburst caused the water in the fountain to rise. "I blame myself! I should have put the second pill in a bag and stuck it in my dresser. But I didn't and Sienna paid the price," turning away, she choked back a sob. Feeling her father's hand on her shoulder, she tried to push him away, but she was too exhausted.

"Lena told me you can see Sienna. She also said you don't want to. She needs you now more than ever. You're her Mom."

"I know," Korra softly confirmed.

"Come on. If you're scared, we'll go together," her father offered.

"I'm not scared," Korra retorted. She gazed at the ground before saying how she really felt. "I don't deserve to see her."


	109. Chapter 109

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 109

"Korra, that's not true," her father countered.

Korra continued looking at the ground.

"It's my fault," she said softly.

Tonraq sighed.

"It was a mistake, sweetheart," he reminded her. "Sienna knows you love her."

Korra nodded as tears welled. Blinking hard, she swiped at her eyes.

"I need to take a walk. I'll be back," with that, she took off. She could hear her father calling after her, but she didn't turn back. Gaining the front of the building, she found Mahina. Mounting her, she gave her the command. Once her friend was in the air, she let the tears fall. Forcing herself to calm down once she was nearing Air temple island, Korra gently commanded Mahina to stay once they landed. Jumping off, she ran into the house. Entering the kitchen, she found Tenzin writing a letter.

"Korra, I didn't know you were back. How's Sienna?" he stood and walked over to her.

"She's gonna be okay," Korra replied. "Listen, where's Lani?"

"She's upstairs reading."

"Thanks," with that, Korra left the kitchen. Heading upstairs, she found her daughter in her room.

"Mom!" Lani jumped to her feet. Hugging her, she asked, "How's Sienna? Tenzin told me what happened."

"She's gonna be fine. Listen, I need you to pack a bag. We're going for a little trip. We'll be back," she assured her.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Lani inquired.

"Back home," her mother replied.

Lani nodded. She got her bag packed in ten minutes.

Korra lead Lani back downstairs. Once there, she wrote a note for Tenzin and Pema. Mounting Mahina, Korra gave her the command.

"Mom?" Lani asked as she settled into the saddle.

"Yeah?" she turned to face her.

"Why are we going down to the south pole?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"I just need to go back home for a few days," she replied.

"Okay," Lani closed her eyes and tried to relax.

******

Korra sighed when she saw the palace come into view. She couldn't call it home since that's not how she felt about it. Even though she had been living there for over a year or so, she still didn't think of it that way. Giving Mahina the signal to land, Korra gently lifted Lani off the saddle. Shouldering both of their bags, she walked up the path to the door. Opening it, she entered the foyer. Closing and locking it behind her, she was met by a guard. Recognizing her, he let her pass. Going upstairs, Korra tucked Lani into her bed for the night. She would let her choose a room to use the next day. They were only staying there for a few days anyway. Setting their bags down, Korra fell into bed next to her eldest daughter. Kissing her forehead, she whispered she loved her before closing her own eyes. The next thing she knew, she was fast asleep…

****

Meanwhile, back in Republic city, Senna was on the phone with a worried Tenzin.

"She left? Did she leave a note?" she asked.

"Yes. It said something about going back home for a few days," Tenzin reported.

Senna sighed with relief.

"Okay, thanks. I know this is going to be a strange request, but don't go down there and get her. She needs a few days. She'll be back in time, I know Korra."

"Okay," Tenzin sounded unsure.

"Trust me," Senna insisted. With that, she said good-bye to Tenzin and hung up. Shaking her head, she lifted her eyes to the window to the right. "Little one, please stay safe. Spirits, please watch over her," she softly prayed.

"Did you get a hold of Tenzin?" Tonraq asked as he joined her.

"Yeah," Senna replied. "I told him not to go get her."

Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I know where she is. She went back home."

"Why would Korra go back to the palace? She knows we're both here. Sienna's here. I don't get it."

"She needs some time alone to sort some things out. She'll be back in time," Senna declared.

"I hope so," Tonraq shook his head. HE sat down beside his wife and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know so," Senna vowed. With that, she tried to get comfortable despite the pain she was in.

***

Korra shot up in bed much later that night. Glancing around, she didn't recognize where she was at first. As her surroundings became clearer, she remembered what had happened earlier that day. Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing, she left the room. Leaving the door ajar just in case Lani needed her, Korra went in search of some tea. Entering the kitchen, Korra found what she was looking for in no time. As she waited for the tea to be ready, she sat down at the table. Glancing around, memories of past events filled her mind. She remembered trying to adjust to living here. She remembered the day the white lotus took her to live in the compound. She had been so angry at them for taking her away from her parents! As more pleasant memories replaced the bad ones, Korra tried to focus on them. The sound of the kettle whistling brought the young adult out of her thoughts. Standing, Korra got the tea off the stove. Setting the cup on the table, she took a sip. Taking another one, she let the liquid warm her from the inside out. This particular tea always had a calming effect on her, no matter what was going on.

"Korra?"

Jumping in surprise, Korra whirled around. She relaxed when she saw the familiar figure standing in the doorway. She managed a tiny smile for the teenager.

"Kari, you scared me," she explained.

"I'm sorry," the younger teen stated.

"It's okay," Korra indicated the chair across from her.

Kari took it.

"How's Senna?" she inquired.

"She's gonna be okay. She has a long way to go. Hopefully after next week, she'll start recovering," Korra replied truthfully.

Kari nodded.

"Forgive me for saying so, but you look like you could use someone to talk to."

Korra shrugged.

"You're brave to help your mother," Kari commented.

Korra nodded.

"I don't feel brave," she admitted. She wasn't sure where that had come from.

"That's okay," Kari accepted the tea Korra handed her. "Thank you. I was scared when I was kidnapped," she frowned.

Korra gasped.

"You were kidnapped? Why?" she blushed. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

Kari shook her head.

"I don't mind sharing my story if it will help someone else. Senna already knows. She was kind enough to listen."

"I'll try my best," Korra vowed.

"I appreciate it. It's not an easy story to tell or hear," Kari took a deep breath. Gathering her thoughts together, she began her story. "I was born to very loving parents. They taught me to always give everyone a chance and help those who couldn't help themselves. Everything was fine until the day I was taken from them."

Korra gasped. Her heart went out to Kari immediately. She knew what that felt like. She almost asked by who, but kept her mouth shut. She had a feeling she would find out.

Kari took a shaky breath before continuing.

"I was taken in the night. I tried to fight, but the man threatened to kill my parents, so I stayed quiet. He took me to a house far away from where I lived. He gave me to another man. The second man gave him money."

Korra was seething inside now. She had a feeling what had happened. She tried to remain calm on the outside. She didn't want to scare Kari off.

"The second man took me to a house where I was forced to work. I was beaten if I made a mistake. I would go hungry most of the time. I survived because of kindness from strangers. I met Senna two years ago. She took care of me after I was brought to the hospital she works at. I had been beaten badly for something I hadn't done. If it wasn't for her, I would have died. She invited me to live here for free. She explained I could help out if I wanted, but I didn't have to. I refused her offer at first. I didn't want to impose and I was afraid. I had been tricked before. Over time, your mother showed me she was sincere and I grew to trust her. You are very blessed to have her, Korra."

"I know," Korra softly replied, matching her mother's tone.

"I choose to help your parents with things because I want to repay them for their kindness and let them know how much I appreciate it. I have seen and experienced a lot of cruelness in my life, but I have also seen and been shown many acts of true kindness. I've learned to hold onto them when things get hard. Your mother showed me the importance of looking for the good in people. She continued the lessons my parents started showing me."

Korra nodded.

"Kari…I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know. But it led me to your family. I don't regret that. I miss my parents, but I'm grateful for what yours have done for me. As well as you."

"Me?" Korra was taken aback.

"Yes. You've shown me what true friendship is. I know we haven't spoken much, but the times we have interacted, you helped me feel included. Now that you've listened to my story, it's my turn to listen. What's keeping you awake?"

Korra hesitated. She didn't want to burden the sixteen-year-old with her problems.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Kari said earnestly.

Korra nodded.

"I'm scared…I'm so scared!" she turned away as tears welled. She tried to fight them back, but it was hard. She felt Kari sit down beside her.

"It's okay to be afraid," Kari softly assured her. "When I was eight, another little girl was going to get hit for stealing some food. Her name was Amaya. We had become friends. I took the beating for her."

"Why?" Korra sniffed back more tears.

"Because she had been hit twice that day," Kari replied. "Let me ask you something."

Korra glanced up, locking eyes with Kari. She realized they were the same shade of brown as Jinora's.

"What are you afraid of?" Kari's tone was gentle, sincere and unobtrusive.

"I'm afraid of…" Korra took a shaky breath as the realization hit her like a tidal wave. "…I'm afraid something might go wrong. I'm afraid Mom might…she might die. If that happens, it'll be my fault," Korra let the tears fall. She felt strangely lighter after admitting the truth.

"Korra, your mother wouldn't blame you for that. She loves you. She trusts you. Your father wouldn't blame you either."

"I'm scared to do this," Korra suddenly revealed, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

"That's normal. You need to talk to your mother," Kari reached out and took Korra's hand in hers. Squeezing gently, she repeated her earlier statement. "Talk to your mother. She needs to know."

"I don't wanna burden her," Korra choked out.

"She needs to know," Kari repeated.

Korra nodded. Deep down, she knew Kari was right.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Kari pulled away a minute later. "Any time you need to talk, I'll listen. That's what friends do for one another."

Korra smiled a little through her remaining tears. She felt a little better after talking to Kari. She bid her new friend good night, stood and headed back to bed. Climbing in, she pulled Lani close, got comfortable and tried to fall back to sleep. She had a lot to think about. But Korra was definitely sure of one thing. She would try to take Kari's advice to heart. As hard as it was going to be, Korra would talk to her mother. As she drifted off to sleep, the young adult wondered how she could help Kari. Was it possible that she could find her parents?


	110. Chapter 110

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 110

Korra's eyes opened to the sight of sun streaming into her bedroom window. Squeezing them shut, she tried to go back to sleep. The sound of someone entering her room made that impossible.

"Mom?" Lani climbed onto the bed.

"Hey, sweet girl," Korra pulled her eldest daughter close.

"Katara's in the kitchen," she announced.

Korra swore underneath of her breath. As much as she loved Katara, she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Knowing she couldn't be rude, she sighed. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she got dressed. Once that was done, she made her way downstairs, Lani following her. She set her daughter up with something to eat in the dining room before going to face Katara. Entering the kitchen, Korra found Katara sitting at the table, a cup of tea in front of her. There was also one sitting across from her. Korra took the seat. Grabbing the tea cup, she let the steam and familiar aroma calm her down.

"Thanks for the tea," Korra said by way of a greeting.

Katara nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Korra averted her gaze from Katara's worried expression.

"I'm worried about you. So are your parents," Katara calmly answered.

Korra frowned.

"I really don't feel like talking," Korra admitted.

"You have to. It's the only way you're going to be ready for Friday," Katara countered.

"I know! My Mom's said it, my Dad's said it, Tenzin's said it. Why can't everyone just leave me alone!" As she shouted, some water in the sink rose. Forcing herself to calm down, Korra glared at Katara. Her glare turned into a frown when she realized what she had just done. "Katara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just…" she softly apologized.

"I forgive you. I understand you're frustrated. You're also frightened, which is normal. You need to talk to your mother."

Korra shook her head and blinked back tears.

"I don't wanna burden her."

"You won't. She'll be upset if you don't talk to her. You two have always been close," Katara stood. She came over to Korra and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is hard for you. I also know you can do it. But you'll only succeed if you let us help you. You need to be real with your Mom. She won't turn you away. I promise you that."

Korra nodded. She knew Katara spoke the truth.

"It's just hard," she softly confessed.

"That's when you let your family help you," Katara advised.

"I'll try," Korra said.

"That's all I ask," Katara hugged Korra, running a hand through her hair.

Korra tried to fight them, but tears were soon streaming down her face. The comforting feeling of Katara's arms around her just made her cry harder.

"I don't understand! I don't understand why this happened! Mom doesn't deserve it…she's always put everyone else…" her voice trailed off as she started to cough. She sipped slowly from some water Katara got her.

"I don't understand it either, sweetie," Katara sat down beside her. "I love your mother like one of my own, just like you. It's breaking my heart to see you both having to go through this. But I know both of you. You can do this."

"I'm scared," Korra admitted.

"I would be worried if you weren't. Talking to your mother is the best thing you can do."

"I'll do it. I Promise," Korra vowed.

Katara smiled at her reassuringly.

******

Before Korra knew it, it was Thursday night. She and Lani were back on the island. Korra had spent the last few days spending time with Lani and showing her around town. The time spent with her eldest daughter had been a welcome distraction. But now reality was hitting her hard. Taking a deep breath, Korra tried her best to sleep. She had to be at the hospital by eight o' clock. Rolling over, she was almost asleep when her bedroom door creaked open. Realizing it was probably one of her siblings or Lani, she didn't panic.

"Korra?"

"Yeah? Ikki, what's wrong?" Korra sat up. Holding her arms out, she was rewarded by her little sister practically tackling her. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Did you have a bad dream?" she kissed the top of the nine-year-old's head.

"I'm scared for you!" Ikki tearfully admitted.

"That makes two of us," Korra sighed. "But I have faith in Katara, Ava, Lena and the others. They'll take care of me and my Mom."

"Can I sleep with you, please?" Ikki requested, burying her face in Korra's shoulder.

"Sure," Korra tucked the little girl in beside her. "We can talk for a few more minutes, but then we both need to sleep. I need to be up early tomorrow."

"Okay," Ikki snuggled into her sister's embrace, choking on a sob.

"Shh, shh, Ikki, it's gonna be okay," Korra ran a hand through her little sister's hair. Getting an idea, she ran with it. "I have a special job for you while I'm in surgery."

"Really?" this peeked Ikki's interest.

"Yup. I need you to keep Lani company. Can you do that?"

"I thought you would want Jinora to do that."

Korra shook her head.

"Nope. You're the perfect person to do it. Besides, Jinora already has a job from your grandmother," Korra explained.

"I'll do it," Ikki earnestly said.

"Thatta girl. Okay, we really need to get some sleep. I Love you," Korra kissed her sister's cheek.

"Will you sing to me, please?" Ikki requested.

"Sure," with that, Korra started singing the first thing that came to mind. It was a water tribe lullaby she remembered her mother singing to her when she was little. By the time she got to the second verse, Ikki was out. Kissing her forehead, Korra closed her own eyes. She just prayed she would be able to sleep. She needed it for the day ahead.

******

"Korra? Honey, it's time to wake up…"

Korra swatted at the hand nudging her. Opening her cyan eyes partway, she realized the speaker was Pema.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up. You need to get ready," Pema gently explained.

"Ready?" Korra was still half asleep. "For wha…?"

Pema smiled, despite the situation. Korra was definitely not a morning person.

"You need to get ready to go to the hospital so you can help your Mom."

At the sound of the words hospital and Mom, something clicked in Korra's brain. Her eyes opened all the way.

"Did Ikki sleep with you all night?" Pema asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied. Sitting up, she started to shake.

Pema's heart was breaking for her. She reached out and hugged the young adult close. Running a hand through her hair, she tried to provide some form of sanctuary even if it was only a few minutes.

Korra allowed Pema to hug her, although she blinked hard against the tears.

"I need to get ready," she stated after a few minutes.

"If you need anything-" Pema started to say, but Korra cut her off.

"I'll be fine," with that, she went to the bathroom. Gathering her things, she set them on the sink. Entering the shower, Korra let the tears fall. The feeling of her natural element calmed her, but she was still afraid. After getting washed, she exited the shower and got dressed. Braiding her hair, she went to the kitchen. She was surprised to find Jinora finishing up a bowl of cereal. She was about to ask her what she was doing up when she remembered the job Katara had assigned her.

"Hey, kiddo," Korra greeted her halfheartedly. She sat down at the table. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it.

"Hi," Jinora replied. Putting down her spoon, she stood. Going over to Korra, she rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know. Thanks," Korra ruffled her hair. Standing, she went into the living room to wait for Tenzin to be ready. Sitting on the couch, she stood up again. Ascending the stairs, she entered Lani's room. Bending down, she kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you, Lani. I'm gonna be okay."

Rolling over, Lani's azure eyes opened.

"Wha-what? Mom?"

"Shh, go back to sleep," her mother gently coaxed, "I'm just checking on you. I have to leave in a few minutes."

Lani sat up quickly. Wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, she was soon crying into her chest, her body shaking with fear.

"Shh, shh, Lani…sweet girl, it's okay, it's okay…I'm gonna be okay," Her mother gently assured her. She kissed her head while running a hand through the pre-teen's hair.

"You don't know that!" Lani cried. "I…I already lost my first Mom! I can't…I can't lose you…I…" her voice trailed off as more tears flowed in torrents down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart, listen. I'm scared too, " her mother admitted.

"You are?" Lani glanced up, locking eyes with her mother.

Korra nodded.

"It's okay to be afraid. You know what would help me?"

"What?" Lani wiped at her eyes.

"You need to let my Dad, Tenzin and Pema help you. Bolin and Asami as well. They all care about you. I want you to know it's okay to be real around them. I'll feel better knowing you let them help you today. They understand how hard this is for you. They're scared too."

Lani nodded.

"They're not you!" she sobbed.

"I know," Korra hugged her daughter tightly. "Trust me when I tell you they're good listeners. Will you promise me you'll try and tell them if things get too hard?" her mother asked.

Lani nodded.

"Ye-yeah. I promise. I love you, Mom…" she broke down as the words left her mouth.

All Korra could do was hold the twelve-year-old and soothe her to the best of her ability. Trying to tuck her back in fifteen minutes later, Korra remained patient when Lani clung on. Getting an idea, she went with it. Picking her eldest daughter up, she walked the short distance to her room. Tucking her in bed next to Ikki, she gave her one more hug and kissed her forehead.

"There, this way, you won't be alone," she explained. "Ikki's gonna hang out with you today. Try to get some more sleep."

"I can't!" Lani tearfully admitted.

"Just try. I love you, my sweet girl," with that, Korra embraced her daughter one last time, stood up and did the hardest thing in a long time. She turned around and left Lani's side.

Returning downstairs, Korra blinked hard against the tears. Hearing a voice address her, she whirled around to find Tenzin standing there.

"Are you ready?" he regarded her sympathetically.

"I guess," she mumbled. Locking eyes with her mentor, she spoke. "Tenzin, promise me you'll look after Lani? She's having a really hard time. She's really scared. She broke down in m yarms. It took me a while to calm her down. She's sleeping in my bed with Ikki."

"I'll take care of her until you're better," Tenzin assured her. Frowning, he asked, "Do you want to talk?"

"No. I'm okay," Korra lied through her teeth. Sighing, she added, "Come on. Let's get this over with," turning her back on Tenzin, she headed for the front door.

Tenzin shook his head. He just wanted to give Korra a hug, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be receptive to his efforts. He just prayed her parents could reach her before the time came.

Much sooner than Korra would have liked, she was following Jinora into the hospital. Tenzin was in front of the fourteen-year-old. Not bothering to try and stop shaking, Korra concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. The sound of someone calling her name made her jump.

"Korra!"

Whirling around, Korra came face-to-face with her father. Averting her gaze, she stared at the floor.

Tonraq was at his daughter's side in three strides. Resting a hand on her shoulder, he frowned at how badly she was shaking. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

"It's gonna be okay, princess," he kissed her cheek.

Korra let her father hold her for a minute or so, then pulled away.

"Your mother wants to see you," her father informed her. "Katara told me you have an hour before you need to go in. I've already signed the papers."

"Thanks," Korra mumbled. With that, she turned in the direction of the elevator. As she entered, she heard Jinora ask if she was going to be okay. Getting off on the right floor, Korra walked down to her mother's room. She was about to enter when something stopped her. There was someone else she had to visit first. Turning around, she went in the opposite direction. Going to the admit desk, she asked the person behind it which room Sienna was in. Getting the information after the receptionist confirmed her identity, Korra went in that direction. Entering the room, she was surprised to see Sienna extubated. Sitting down next to her, she let the tears of guilt fall.

"I'm sorry, Sienna. I'm so sorry…I never meant for this to happen. Mommy's so sorry…" glancing down, Korra reached her hand out towards her daughter. Resting it near Sienna's free right one, she continued to cry. The sound of Sienna starting to awaken made Korra glance down at her. She managed a tiny smile as their identical cyan eyes met. "Hey, Sienna. Hi, sweet girl. I know I haven't been there for you like I should have. I'm sorry. Did Grandpa take good care of you?" she was surprised when Sienna grabbed her finger with her hand.

"Mama," the almost two-year-old declared.

"I'm here, honey," Korra assured her. "I love you."

Sienna reached her arms out.

"Mama, up!" she demanded.

Korra hesitated. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Sienna started to cry as she locked eyes with her mother.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart, it's okay. Mama's right here. I'm just not sure I can pick you up."

Sienna continued to cry.

Korra was at a loss. Her heart was breaking. She had always been able to soothe Sienna in the past, but now she couldn't.

Just then, someone joined them.

"Korra, there you are! I'm glad to find you here."

Korra glanced up and locked eyes with Lena.

"May I Hold her?" she asked.

"Sure. She's gonna be okay. You have about forty-five minutes until we need to prep you."

"I know," Korra softly said.

"Korra, it's okay to be afraid," Lena assured her niece.

"Please, I just wanna hold my daughter," Korra held her arms out for emphasis.

Lena nodded. Gently, she lifted Sienna into her arms. Carefully, she placed her in her mother's arms.

"There you go, sweetie. There's your Mama," she turned back to Korra. "Your Mom wants to see you."

"I know," Korra's attention was focused on her youngest daughter.

Lena nodded. She went to check on Senna, giving Korra and Sienna some time alone.

Once she was sure Lena was gone, Korra glanced down at Sienna.

"I love you so much, Sienna. Don't ever forget that," bending down, Korra kissed Sienna's forehead. Without warning, more tears flowed. "I'm scared. Oh spirits, I'm so scared!" she let out a soft sob as she stood. Gently, she started rocking Sienna. "I want to help your grandmother. I'm just so afraid!" a sudden tug on her bangs caused Korra to glance down. As she locked eyes with Sienna, she felt her heart calm. Hugging her close, she took a shaky breath. Taking another, she found her breath steadying. "Thank you." Holding Sienna for a few more minutes, Korra laid her back down. The minute she did so, Sienna started to cry. "Shh, shh, it's okay, sweet girl. You won't be alone for long," she assured her. As she stood, Sienna's cries grew louder. Turning around, Korra realized Sienna wanted her. "Shh, okay, sweetheart, okay, come here…" with that, she picked her daughter back up. Rocking her again, she started to sing her the same lullaby she had sung to Ikki the night before. Once Korra was sure Sienna had fallen asleep, she tucked her back in. "I love you, Sienna. Mama will be back," with that, she left the room. Getting to her mother's room, she swallowed hard. Now that she was here, the fear was returning full force.

Standing in the doorway, Korra just stared at the window on the far side of the room.

"Korra?"

Korra nodded at her mother's voice. Realizing she didn't have a choice, she walked into the room. Going to her mother's bedside, she bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Hi," she greeted. She tried to steady her voice as best she could. She knew she had failed when she saw the frown of concern on her mother's face.

"Little one…" Senna held her free arm out.

Korra let her mother hug her. Blinking hard as she hugged back, she managed to hold the tears back for now. Pulling away, she noticed her mother's hair was down.

"Do you want me to braid your hair for you?" she offered.

"That would be great. Thanks, sweetie."

"No problem," Korra mumbled. Grabbing a blue band from the side table, Korra set to work. As she did the job, she let her thoughts wander.

"Korra?" her mother's voice sounded far away.

"Huh?" Korra shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Please, talk to me," her mother implored.

Korra sighed. Tying off the braid, she carefully moved to her left so she didn't disconnect any wires or pull out her mother's I.V. Sitting on the chair next to her bed, she tried for casual.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

Senna raised her eyebrows.

"Sweetie, being scared is normal. I'm scared too," she softly admitted.

"You are?" this got Korra's attention.

Senna nodded. She beckoned Korra closer with her hand.

Still, Korra didn't move.

"I trust Lena and Katara, but I'm still afraid," her mother went on.

Korra nodded. Feeling a sudden surge of fire in her veins, she took a deep breath. The harder she tried to control it, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm angry," she softly confessed, matching her mother's tone.

"Korra…" her mother reached out, but her daughter backed up.

"I'm angry at the person who did this to you! I don't understand why this happened! You shouldn't be in here! You don't deserve to…" Her voice trailed off as a flame burst from her right hand. Throwing it across the room, she was relieved when it made contact with water in a jug on the night table. Breathing hard, Korra wasn't even aware she was crying until she felt her mother pull her close. She buried her face in her mother's shoulder, heart wrenching sobs escaping her throat. "You can't remember and now you might…and my unborn sister…" she lost her breath for a minute as more tears flowed.

"Korra…my little one, listen to me. I love you. I Love you so much. What you're feeling is normal, sweetheart. It is. You're allowed to be angry, you're allowed to cry. There's no shame in falling apart. You need to know that," her mother gently told her. She ran a hand through her hair as she spoke. "But we're all going to be fine. All three of us."

"You don't know that!" Korra cried.

"You're right. But I have faith we'll be okay," her mother kissed Korra's cheek.

"Mom, I'm…I'm scared! I'm so scared…" her words gave way to sobs.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. It's okay, it's okay…" her mother soothed. She fought back her own tears as she concentrated on her little girl. "You'll be fine. Katara's going to take good care of you, so will Tamara."

Korra nodded as another sob escaped her lips.

"I've only been this scared one other time. I da-didn't want you to be disa…" she let out another sob.

"Korra, no. I would NEVER be disappointed in you for being scared. You need to know that. Neither would your father. We love you for you. You can always be real around us."

Korra nodded. She caught her breath as her tears started to slow down. As she felt her mother's arm wrap around her, she tried to find comfort in her embrace. But even as her heartbeat slowed down, Korra had a feeling these wouldn't be the last tears she would shed before the day was over…


	111. Chapter 111

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 111

Senna sighed as she held her daughter close. She would have willingly held her all day if it would help soothe her fears. The reality was, she didn't have all day. Neither one of them did.

"I love you so much, little one. Thank you so much for helping me," she kissed her daughter's head while running a hand through her hair. Glancing out of the window, Senna let her gaze travel upward. Sighing shakily, she softly pleaded, "Mom, please be with both of us today. Guide the doctors and keep us safe. Mostly, please keep my girls safe," with that, she let a few tears of her own fall. She knew the best way to teach Korra emotional release was to model it herself. Closing her eyes, she was asleep soon afterwards. She wasn't sure how long she and Korra had been napping, but she soon heard a familiar male voice in her ear.

"Senna? Sweetheart, its' time for Korra to get ready."

"Huh?" Senna opened her eyes to find her husband standing next to her bed. "Tonraq, hey. How long were we both asleep?"

"For the last hour," he replied.

Senna's eyes widened.

Interpreting his wife's reaction, Tonraq hastened to reassure her.

"It's okay. Things got a little more delayed. But you need to wake Korra up. She needs to go down in fifteen minutes."

Senna nodded. Gently, she stroked Korra's cheek.

"Korra? Little one, come on. You need to wake up."

Korra stirred. She felt safe. She didn't want to move.

"Huh?" she tried to swat her mother's hand away.

Senna let a small laugh escape her lips. Korra would never change.

"Sweet girl, you need to wake up," Senna gently coaxed.

"Huh? Wha-what's going on?" Korra sleepily asked.

"Little one, you need to go downstairs. It's almost time," her mother explained.

Korra was wide awake now. She shook her head. As her breathing began to quicken, she blinked hard as tears welled.

"Little one, listen to me. You'll be okay. Katara will be with you. And Daddy won't leave you until he has to."

"Your Mom's right, princess," Tonraq put a hand on their daughter's trembling shoulder. He hated seeing her like this.

"Ya-you da-don't have to stay," Korra stammered out.

"Korra, Daddy staying in pre op with you is NOT up for negotiation," Her mother stated firmly.

Korra nodded. She recognized the tone and didn't dare mess with it.

"It's okay to be afraid. Do you want Lena to get you ready up here so I can be near you? Would that make you feel better?" Senna suggested. She wasn't sure it would work, but she would do anything to help Korra through this.

Korra thought about it for a minute. She almost said yes. She wanted to say yes so badly, but something stopped her.

"No," she took a deep breath. "Dad can help me."

"Are you sure? Your Dad would still be able to be here too," her mother assured her. "I suggested this so I can keep you calm. I Know you're used to me being with you before things like this. You've only had a few surgeries in your life, but I've always been there."

"-I'll be okay," Korra lied. She didn't want to add to her mother's stress.

Senna exchanged a look with her husband. She knew Korra wasn't telling the truth.

"Sweet girl, it's okay. It's just one little change. Everything else will still be done the same way."

"I…I'm sure," she replied.

"Honey, can you give us a few minutes? Please? I just need two," Senna locked eyes with her husband.

"Okay," Tonraq left. He just hoped Senna would be able to get through to their daughter.

"Korra, it's okay if you want to be prepped up here. Lena won't mind. It might help you stay calmer. I want to help you in any way I can. You're giving me an amazing gift and I want to make it as easy as I can for you," her mother explained. "I'm grateful to you, you need to know that."

"I know," Korra tearfully replied. "I…I do want to help. I'm not backing out, Mom, I promise. I'm just…I…I'm just so scared!" she buried her face in her hands as she spoke, ashamed at her weakness now that the moment of truth had arrived.

Without any hesitation, Senna reached over and gently pulled Korra's hands away. Lifting her chin, she forced her to lock eyes with her.

"Look at me, sweetheart. It's okay. You never have to be ashamed of showing fear or pain. You know that. I've never given you a reason to do that. Neither has your father. But that's something you'll have to work on with him. I want you to know something. Falling apart isn't a sign of weakness. It's actually one of the bravest things you can do. It helps you find that inner strength to face what's ahead. What are you afraid of?"

Korra let out another sob as her thoughts whirled. She couldn't tell her mother the truth. It would crush her.

"Little one, I need you to be truthful with me. You can talk to me. It's time to unburden yourself. Let me take it for you."

"I…I can't…" Korra shook her head as she spoke, tears blinding her vision.

"Yes you can. You need to tell someone. Besides, people have told me I'm a good listener," Senna sighed when her attempt at humor didn't work.

"I'm scared of…" Korra's voice trailed off. As she continued locking eyes with her mother, she found the courage within to be completely honest with her. She felt like they were back on the balcony of the palace and she had finally told her how bad she felt about bloodbending that stranger to save her life. Korra couldn't believe that had been seven months ago. "I'm scared that something will happen to you…I'm scared that it won't work…I'm just scared of the whole thing!" she sobbed.

"Little one, that's normal. It is. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I'm afraid to. Why didn't you come to me? You can always come to me. I thought you knew that," her mother ran a hand through her hair as she spoke.

Korra shrugged.

"I didn't want to add to your stress. I knew you were afraid too and I didn't want…I thought if I kept it to myself, I was protecting you. But it hurt more not telling you. It hurt so much!" Korra lost her breath as heart wrenching sobs racked her form.

"Hey, listen, you never have to keep anything from me. And FYI, protecting is my job for you. Come here. Come here…" with that, Senna took Korra into her arms once again. She just soothed her with touch and words. She knew she didn't have much time, but she had to at least try to calm her down. "I love you so much. I will always love you. I am so proud of you, do you hear me?"

Korra nodded as more tears fell.

Senna continued holding her distraught and frightened child for the next five minutes. She called out for her husband. "Tonraq!"

Tonraq re-entered the room. HE frowned at the state their daughter was in.

"Can you go get Lena for me, please? Korra needs to be prepped here."

"No, I…" Korra started to protest, but stopped as her mother's grip on her tightened.

"Okay. I'll be right back," with that, Tonraq went to get Lena.

"Little one, trust me, you'll feel much better when we do it this way," Her mother kissed the top of her head.

"But yaw-you're going through-"

"No buts. Let me do this for you. We're in this together," Senna continued to stroke Korra's hair for the next few minutes.

"Senna? Tonraq said you needed me. He'll be back. He went to get something to drink."

Senna glanced up to find Lena standing there. Her friend had her usual lab coat on, but Senna could see a green surgical shirt underneath.

"Yeah. Is there anyway Korra could be prepped up here? She's really scared. She needs me to be with her."

"No problem," Lena frowned sympathetically at Korra. "We're going to take good care of both of you."

"I know. That's what I Told Korra," Senna assured her.

"I'll be right back," Lena returned a minute later pushing a gurney into the room. Tonraq soon entered as well.

"Okay, little one, you need to lie down now," Senna gently instructed. "I'm right here."

"Okay," Korra shakily replied. She allowed her father to help her over to the bed when it became apparent she was unsteady from fear and not eating anything since yesterday afternoon. Once she was lying down, she reached her right hand out towards her mother. After Lena pushed the bed as close as she could get it with room to spare, Senna gave her daughter what she needed.

"Little one, it's okay. I'm right here," Senna soothed.

Korra nodded. She swallowed hard as Lena approached her on the left. She wasn't afraid of her. She just didn't like the situation.

"Okay, Korra, I'm gonna start an I.V. I'll let you know everything I'm doing," with that, Lena started searching for a vein. Finding one almost right away, she swiped Korra's left arm with alcohol. "I'm gonna stick it in now."

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. She was trying to concentrate on her mother's humming. She winced as the needle bit into her skin. "Why doesn't it hurt when Mom does it?"

"Because I have a secret technique," her mother replied.

Lena laughed.

"I tried to learn it, but I couldn't perfect it," she explained. "I'm gonna put the saline in now." After administering it, she prepared to give Korra the relaxer. Just as she was about to put it in, she thought better of it. "I'm gonna give you the relaxer down there. Katara asked me to do it that way for some reason."

"Jinora," Korra realized.

"Little one, what was that?" her mother asked.

"Katara gave Jinora a job. Something about helping me. That's probably what she meant," Korra guessed. She swallowed as reality hit her. She would be separated from her mother soon.

"Little one, it's okay. You're gonna be fine. I love you. Please let your father help you down there," her mother implored.

"I'll try," Korra said, unshed tears in her voice. "I love you, Mom."

Senna sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Embracing Korra, she kissed her head. Doing the hardest thing since letting Korra go live in the compound, she pulled away from her. As Lena wheeled the gurney out of the room, Senna blinked hard. This was it. Things had been set into motion. This was really happening.

"Korra will be fine," Tonraq echoed Senna's words back to her. He kissed her cheek.

Senna nodded.

"Tonraq, please, take care of our girl. Don't let her throw you out of pre-op. She needs you now more than ever. We both do," she softly confessed.

Tonraq embraced her.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, sweetie. I'll be back after Korra's taken in."

"Okay," Senna pulled away from him. "Tell her I love her."

"I will," her husband promised.

"Tonraq, wait!" Senna called when he was at the door.

"Yeah?" he turned back to face her. "What is it?"

"Remind Lena to give Korra our blanket. She'll know what you mean."

"Okay," with that, Tonraq left to be with their daughter. He caught up to the gurney near the elevator. Taking Korra's free left hand, he squeezed gently. "I'm here, princess."

"I know," Korra said as she tried to stop crying.

Tonraq turned to Lena.

"Senna mentioned something about giving Korra your blanket."

Lena's eyes lit up.

"Tell her it's as good as done. As soon as Korra's settled in the O.R, she'll have it."

Tonraq nodded.

"Dad, you don't have to stay with me," Korra tried. "Jinora will be there."

Tonraq smirked.

"Nice try, sweetheart. I'm not leaving your side until I have to. You need me. Besides, Mom gave me orders."

Korra tried to laugh, but it came out as a half sob.

Tonraq sighed. He just hoped Korra would let him help her when push came to shove…


	112. Chapter 112

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own Lani, Sienna and Kierna. I also own all the special names used in this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 112

Korra tried to stop shaking as they entered pre-op. She heard Jinora's voice address her as Lena locked the bed in a cubicle.

"I'll be right back," she told her.

"Korra, Gran-Gran wants me to stay with you until she takes you in," Jinora explained.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, but why?" Korra questioned her sister.

Jinora shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She said something about helping you relax so the medicine can work. She said your Avatar spirit might reject something…" Jinora shrugged.

"Oh," Korra responded. Swallowing hard, she blinked against more tears.

"Princess, it's okay," her father sat down next to her. He ran a hand through her hair.

Just then, Katara joined them.

"Hey, sweetie. Okay, I'm gonna give you the relaxer. You need to let it do it's job. The reason I asked Jinora to stay with you is so she can help you stay focused."

Korra nodded.

"You think my Avatar spirit will try and fight it?" she asked.

"It's a possibility," Katara answered.

"That's never happened before," Korra was puzzled.

"This is a little stronger," Katara explained.

Korra frowned.

"It's because the procedure is more serious than the ones you've had in the past, except for when you were poisoned."

Korra nodded. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed Jinora's hand. As the medicine went in, she felt tears well as her arm started to burn. She tried to fight them back, but it was no use. Turning her face away, she let out a sob.

"Shh, princess, it's okay. You don't have to hide your fear or pain from me," her father assured her. He switched sides to prove his point.

Korra nodded as she let out another sob. Swallowing hard, she felt her stomach twist.

"Dad, I'm gonna throw…" Her voice trailed off as she started to heave. She felt her father slip something underneath of her chin a minute later. She threw up twice before she found relief.

"Korra, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," her father assured her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he wrapped an arm around her.

Korra tried to break free, but the medicine was taking affect.

"Korra, it's okay. Let your Dad help you. He loves you," Jinora reminded her.

"Korra knows that, sweetie. That's not the issue," Tonraq explained.

"Then what's up?" Jinora asked.

"I'll explain after Korra's taken in," He told her.

Jinora nodded.

"The white lotus screwed me over," Korra mumbled.

Tonraq didn't have the heart to admonish her expression since it was true.

As the weight of what she was doing hit her for the second time in a week, Korra buried her face in her father's chest, tears cascading down her face.

"Shh, shh, that's my girl…it's okay…I'm here, sweetheart. I have you," Tonraq comforted.

As another sob escaped Korra's mouth, she admitted something she normally only told her mother. She had no idea where it had come from, but it left her mouth before she could stop it.

"Daddy, I'm scared! I'm so afraid!"

"I know you are, sweetheart. I am too, for both of you. I want you to know it's okay to be afraid. You have a right to be. I'm proud of you for telling me. You need to know, I will never turn you away when you need me-ever. You can always come to me no matter what's going on or how you feel. I'll always be here for you, sweetheart. I love you," he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," she tearfully replied.

The next five minutes were spent in silence except for Korra's sobs. Tonraq just held her, talking gently to her and assuring her he was there.

Katara rejoined them five minutes later.

"Okay, honey, it's time to go in," she gently declared.

Korra's hand tightened around her father's. She was so upset, she didn't notice him wince.

"Dad, please, don't leave," Korra begged. Her cyan depths locking with his cobalt ones.

Tonraq felt his heart shatter.

"You can walk down with her," Katara consented.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. With that, she slipped a pulse-ox on Korra's right index finger.

"I love you, Korra. I'll see you when you wake up," Jinora stepped forward and kissed Korra's right cheek.

"I love you too," Korra tearfully assured her.

The walk down to the O.R doors took less than ten minutes.

"I love you, princess. I'll be there when you wake up," Tonraq bent down and kissed Korra's cheek. He gave her a hug and received a tight one in return despite the relaxer Korra had been given.

"I love you too," Korra softly replied. She forced herself to pull away. Once she was lying back down, her father slipped his hand out of hers, kissed her forehead, stood and left her in Katara's capable hands.

"We're gonna take good care of you," Katara gently assured her. She let Korra squeeze her hand.

Entering the O.R, Korra swallowed hard. She soon heard Katara's voice in her ear.

"Korra, I need to lift you so I can lie you down on the table," she explained.

"Okay," Korra mumbled as more tears fell. She felt safe once she was in Katara's arms. As her mentor laid her down, she started to shiver. "Katara, I'm freezing."

Katara frowned sympathetically. She wasn't planning on putting her mask on until Korra was asleep.

"I'll be right back," she returned a few minutes later. Gently, she wrapped a blanket around Korra.

"Mom's blanket," Korra realized.

"That's right," Katara confirmed. "Tamara and Ava should be in here soon. You already know Ava. Tamara's a sweetheart. Her nitch is kids, so she's good at calming people."

"Just like Mom and you, " Korra softly said.

"You could say that," Katara smiled down at her. "I love you, Korra. I won't leave your side for a second."

"Thanks," Korra mumbled.

"You don't have to thank me. We're family."

Korra nodded. The shivering had subsided completely. Without warning, her stomach lurched.

"Katara, I'm…" she heaved, vomiting on the floor. Some even got on her gown.

"It's okay, it's okay," Katara soothed her. She left and returned with a clean gown. She helped Korra change and get resituated. By some miracle, the blanket hadn't been ruined.

"I'm gonna get you a bucket," Katara left and returned with the object. "Do you need it now?"

"Yeah," Korra said as she felt the urge to heave again. She ended up throwing up two more times before finding a little relief.

"I'm gonna give you some diaxatran to help the nausea subside," Katara administered the anti-nausea medication a minute later. "There. That should start working in a few minutes."

Korra nodded. She prayed it would take affect soon. Feeling Katara start to stroke her hair, she relaxed a little. Hearing the door open again, she heard a familiar voice as well as one she didn't recognize.

"Hey," Lena greeted. "Sorry we're late. I had to deal with a problem on the fourth floor."

Katara frowned.

"Hey, sweetie," Lena greeted Korra. She rested a hand on her shoulder. She frowned before her eyes met Katara's. She also hadn't fully scrubbed up yet. "She's shaking pretty badly."

"I gave her the relaxer out there. I Think her Avatar spirit is rejecting it," Katara sighed.

"Katara…" Korra said, her tone verging on panic.

"Yes? What's wrong, sweetie?" Katara rested a hand on her student's shoulder.

"I'm gonna…" she felt Katara slip the basin underneath of her chin just as she heaved. Gagging a little, she heaved a second time. However, nothing actually came up.

"Honey, can I move it?" Katara asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied as she caught her breath.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra allowed Lena to help her get resituated.

"Korra, this is Tamara," Lena introduced.

Korra glanced to her right to find a young woman with light tan skin, long brown hair and green eyes standing there. She was smiling warmly at her in greeting. Korra was relieved to see the smile reach her emerald eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Korra. I wish it was under better circumstances. Senna talks about you all the time. So I hear you have a polar bear dog," Tamara said in an effort to put Korra at ease. She always tried to do this with all her patients.

"Yeah," Korra replied. She didn't know what it was, but she felt comfortable around Tamara almost right away. Her friendly, talkative streak reminded her of Ikki, while her gentle touch and way of explaining things reminded her of her mother.

"What's her name?" Tamara asked as she started getting Korra hooked up to the various monitors.

"Naga," Korra replied.

"How long did it take you to train her? Aren't most polar bear dogs wild?" Tamara inquired. She was truly interested in Korra's life.

"Yeah. It took me four years," Korra answered.

"Wow! And I complain about my cat deer jumping on my kitchen table!" Tamara shook her head as a laugh escaped her lips.

"How did your parents react when you brought her home?" Tamara asked as she made sure Korra's I.V wires were straight.

"My Mom was shocked to say the least. My Dad just went with it. It took him two days to convince her to let me keep Naga."

Tamara giggled.

"I can imagine. Okay, sweetie, Katara's gonna give you the medicine to make you tired in a few minutes."

In response, Korra reached out and Tamara let her squeeze her hand.

"You're very brave to help your mother like this. She's a great person. She was the first one to welcome me when I first came here."

"No, I'm not," Korra contradicted her new friend.

"Why do you say that?" Tamara softly asked.

"I...I lost it this morning. I couldn't stop crying…" Korra's voice trailed off as a new set of tears welled. She blinked, but they fell anyway.

"Crying doesn't make you weak. You're allowed to cry and be afraid. This is a big thing you're doing. The bravest thing of all is to let your emotions out and let your loved ones help you."

"That's what my Mom told me," Korra sniffed as she tried to calm down.

Tamara nodded.

"She's right. I know we just met, but is it okay if I Give you a hug?"

Korra nodded. Sitting up, she soon felt Tamara's arms wrap around her. She felt safe despite the fact that she had only spent twenty minutes with Tamara.

"Thank you," she softly said as they pulled away.

"You're welcome. I always ask since some teenagers and young adults have personal space issues," Tamara explained. "I'm also used to working with little kids. They're naturally affectionate. I try to put them at ease before I have to take them from their parents and right before we put them to sleep. I take great care to get to know them beyond medical issues. That's why I asked you about Naga."

"Thank you," Korra mumbled. The relaxer was finally working. "Thanks for not calling me, Avatar."

Tamara winked at her.

"I like to get to know my patients for who they are. To me, you're just Korra."

"That means a lot to me," Korra said.

"I need to put my mask on now," Tamara explained. "It's till me."

"I know," Korra said just as Katara came up alongside her on the right.

"Sorry. I'm used to taking care of kids. Some of them are afraid of seeing me wear it because they can't see my whole face anymore."

"I understand," Korra said just as Katara addressed her.

"Honey, I'm gonna give you the medicine now. You need to let it take affect. You're safe with me. I won't leave you."

"Okay," Korra replied. Reaching out, she squeezed Tamara's right hand.

"Here we go…1, 2, 3…" with that, Katara administered the versed.

"Shh, it's okay, Korra. You need to give in. You're okay," Tamara comforted.

Korra tried, but it was hard. She swallowed, almost heaving. Thankfully, the nausea went away quickly. She could feel Katara stroking her hair and hear Tamara's gentle voice in her ear, encouraging her to sleep. Unfortunately, her Avatar spirit was putting up a good fight. After ten minutes, Korra sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's not your fault," Katara assured her.

"Don't apologize," Tamara chimed in.

Lena put her own two cents in just then.

"Would a story help?"

Korra raised her eyebrows.

"I know you're nineteen. But trust me, you'll love this one. It'll do the trick," Lena said confidently.

Tamara rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What's it about?" Korra sleepily mumbled.

"Your Mom," Lena answered.

This got Korra's attention. She tried to keep her eyes open, but it was slowly becoming impossible.

"Thatta girl," Katara encouraged, "just relax, honey."

"What happened?" Korra mumbled.

"Nothing," Tamara soothed, "you're okay, sweetie."

"I mea…the…story…" Korra groggily clarified.

Lena laughed.

"Let's just say your Mom did something really stupid. We were about twelve when this happened. Senna was living with Katara and her life had become a lot better. We were bored one Saturday afternoon when she suggested we…"

Korra didn't hear the rest as her mind finally settled down. Closing her eyes, she suddenly felt extremely tired. Giving into it, she was soon fast asleep…


	113. Chapter 113

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own Lani, Sienna and Kierna. I also own all the special names used in this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 113

Senna sighed as her gaze wandered to the window. She couldn't stop thinking about Korra. Her daughter had been so afraid. She had only ever seen Korra that terrified a few other times.

Just then, Tonraq entered the room.

"How did it go?" she asked, fearing the answer.

Tonraq shook his head. He sat down on the edge of Senna's bed.

"It was bad," he honestly told her.

"Did Korra let you help her?" Senna sighed while blinking back her own tears.

"Yes. She actually let me hold her when she broke down," he reported.

"Thank the spirits for that," Senna felt relief sweep through her.

"She begged me not to leave when it was time for her to go in," Tonraq revealed. "I walked down with her."

"Katara, Lena and Tamara are in there with her. She'll be fine. Katara loves Korra like her own."

"I know," Tonraq wrapped his arm around his wife. Wincing slightly, he tried to hide it from Senna. However, she was too quick for him.

"Tonraq, what happened to your hand?" Senna frowned when she saw how swollen his right hand was.

Tonraq blushed.

"I think Korra squeezed it too hard," he admitted.

"It's not her fault. She was afraid," Senna reached over and pushed a button near her bed.

"What are you doing?" Tonraq inquired.

Just then, Ava joined them.

"Hey, Senna. What's up?"

"Hi, Ava. I'm fine. Can you take a look at Tonraq's right wrist? He might have sprained it."

"Sure," Ava turned to the southern Chief. "Wow! Senna's not kidding. How did you do this?"

"Korra did it by accident," he admitted.

Ava nodded.

"I can fix it," with that, she bent water from a jug on Senna's table and wrapped it around her hands. "How's that feel?"

"Better," Tonraq nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ava replied. She turned to Senna. "We're gonna start getting you ready in a few hours."

"Okay," Senna replied.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you," Ava assured her.

"I know you will," Senna managed a tiny smile for her friend. Getting as comfortable as possible, she closed her eyes. She was soon fast asleep.

*****

Senna awoke a few hours later to find it was almost dark out. Getting her Barings, she felt Tonraq stroking her hair.

"Hey, sweetheart. Lena's gonna be up in a few minutes to prep you," he explained. "Korra got out an hour ago. Everything went well. She should make a full recovery according to Katara."

"Thank the spirits," Senna breathed. "Whose with her?"

"Katara," Her husband replied.

"Good," Senna sighed with relief. Without warning, she burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay," Tonraq pulled her into his arms. Stroking her hair, he soothed her through words and touch for the next five minutes.

"Promise me you won't leave until you have to," she softly begged.

"I promise," Tonraq kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Senna clung to him for all she was worth.

Just then, Lena joined them. She frowned at the state her best friend was in.

"Hey, Senna, it's okay," she rested a hand on her shoulder, "Korra's out and she's gonna be okay."

"I know," Senna wiped at her eyes even as more tears fell. "I'm just really scared."

"I'd be worried if you weren't," Lena told her. "I won't leave you for a second. I'm gonna give you the relaxer up here and then take you down," she explained.

"Okay," Senna shakily replied.

Tonraq's heart was breaking for his wife. He hated seeing her going through this.

"Honey, after I'm taken in, please go be with Korra," Senna told him.

"I will," Tonraq promised.

"Okay, here we go. 1, 2, 3…" with that, Lena administered the relaxer. "I'm gonna take you down now. Tonraq can come with us. He can stay with you until I take you in."

"I know," Senna squeezed Tonraq's left hand as Lena moved the gurney out of the room that had been Senna's home away from home for the last three months. As they entered the pre-op area, Lena locked the bed.

"I'll be back to get you in a few minutes," she told Senna. With that, she left to check on someone else and get ready.

Senna started to shiver. Whether it was from fear or being cold, she wasn't sure.

"You're gonna be okay," Tonraq comforted. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be there when you wake up."

"I know," Senna continued to shiver.

Tonraq spotted a blanket on another bed and wrapped it around Senna.

"How's that?" he asked.

"A little bit better," she replied just as Lena rejoined them.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" she kindly asked.

"No," Senna honestly answered.

Lena frowned.

"It's okay to be scared," she assured her.

Senna nodded as a new set of tears welled. She tried to stop shivering as the contact with Tonraq broke. This was it. It was really happening. Swallowing hard, she returned his kiss. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to fight back tears as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you, sweetheart. I'll be here when you're done," he assured her.

"I love you too," she softly said. "Now go take care of Korra."

"I will," Tonraq assured her. Stepping away from his wife's side, he had to fight the urge to go back and hug her one last time. Feeling a hand on his arm, he glanced back to see Lena standing there.

"Come here," she beckoned.

Tonraq did so, his gaze fixed on Senna. Noticing Lena had stopped, he did the same.

"Senna's gonna be fine. I'll be in there with her the whole time. I won't let anything happen within my control. You know that."

"I know," he assured her. "Thank you," with that, he left.

Senna, meanwhile, was trying her best to stop shaking. She wasn't sure where the fear had come from, but it was digging in deeply. Swallowing hard, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, look at me," Lena gently commanded.

Senna did so. She tried her best to put on a brave face, but it was impossible.

"Remember what we promised each other when I found out what was going on at your house when we were kids?" Lena asked as two of her co workers came and started moving the gurney towards the O.R.

Senna nodded.

"We'd be honest with each other," she shakily replied.

Lena nodded.

"That's right. What are you feeling right now?"

Senna knew what Lena was talking about.

"I'm terrified," she softly confessed.

"That's understandable," Lena assured her, "so am I. But I have your back in there. I promise. I have a surprise for you too."

"What is it?" Senna asked, squeezing Lena's hand as they entered the O.R. Feeling herself being lifted, she let the person lay her upon the table. She started shivering uncontrollably just then. Feeling someone unfamiliar grab her left arm, Senna jerked back reflexively.

"You need to cooperate," a firm female voice barked.

Senna felt her body tense at the tone. She didn't have to see the expression behind the woman's mask to know she was irritated. Furthermore, this stranger was triggering her big time.

"Senna?"

Senna silently thanked Lena for her timing. She felt her best friend's hand gently rest on her right shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Senna shook her head.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," Lena kindly reminded her.

"I'm cold," she answered, even though that wasn't the full reason for her shaking.

Lena read her like a book.

Just then, the same nurse grabbed her arm again. This time, Senna not only jerked back, she drew water from the sink. She used the last of her strength to direct it at the stranger.

Lena saw her best friend's actions and jumped in before any damage could be done. She pulled the water back and let it hit the wall.

"Can I talk to you out there?" Lena's tone was unmistakable as she addressed her co-worker. She turned to Senna. When she spoke to her, her tone changed dramatically. "Sweetie, I'll be right back. I won't leave you for long. Ava will be in here in a minute. She won't hurt you."

"I know," senna assured her.

Before Lena left, she produced something from behind her back. Gently, she covered Senna in a multi-colored blanket with seashells on it.

"Remember this?" she softly asked.

Senna nodded. She could feel tears in her eyes and let them fall.

"Thank you," she whispered. The shivering almost subsided the minute the familiar comforting object was around her.

"No thanks needed. I'll be right back," Lena bent down and hugged her friend. With that, she stood and left the room. She was now on a mission…


	114. Chapter 114

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own the storyline for this epic.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 114

Exiting the O.R, Lena found the other woman in the bathroom. She had scrubbed down.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she demanded.

"Yeah, I did," Lena confirmed. "My best friend is in there and she's terrified. You need to treat her with the kindness and respect she deserves."

"She needs to toughen up. I'm not using kid gloves with her," the other woman declared.

Lena fought against the urge to water whip her in the head.

"For your information, Senna has PTSD. She can't handle sudden or quick movements around her or directed at her. When you grabbed her arm and spoke to her in that less than nice tone, which was uncalled for by the way. You triggered her. Do you know what damage you've just done?"

The older woman shrugged.

"She attacked me," Marta defended herself.

"Because she felt threatened. I've known Senna for most of my life. She doesn't have a violent bone in her body. The point is, you were wrong. When Raina gets here, I'm going to ask her to put you on another case. You're not going anywhere near Senna today. I also suggest you take a few classes in compassion or find another profession," with that, Lena turned around and re-entered the O.R. She took a deep breath. She didn't want Senna thinking she was mad at her. Going over to her friend's side, she rested a hand on her shoulder. "Senna, I'm back."

"I'm sorry," Senna softly apologized.

"Look at me," Lena gently commanded.

Senna did so. She noticed Lena hadn't put her mask on yet.

"You do NOT have anything to apologize for. Marta was completely out of line. She's not big on compassion. Are you okay? She didn't hurt you by accident?"

"No," Senna replied, "she just triggered me."

"That matters," Lena sighed. "Can you sit up for me?"

Senna did so without a second thought. As she felt Lena wrap her in a hug, she buried her face in her shoulder as the tears came. She let out a soft sob, followed by another and another.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay. I know you're afraid. You have a right to be. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Marta won't be back in here. I told her to stay away from you. Ava and Raina will be in soon. The only other doctor joining us is Tamara. Word around here is she made a friend in Korra for life. Katara's exact words were she pretty much put Korra at ease almost right away. I can vouch for Tamara. I saw it for myself."

Senna nodded as more tears came.

Just then, the door opened and closed. The sudden noise made Senna jump.

"Honey, it's okay. It's just Ava," Lena assured her shaking friend.

"Hey you two," Ava kindly greeted. "I heard what happened," she said in an undertone to Lena.

"Can you give Senna a few more minutes to calm down? She had a really bad start."

"No problem. Raina's on her way. She had to deal with someone out in the hallway."

"Better her than me," Lena grinned despite the situation.

"Did Senna have anything yet?" Ava asked.

"Yeah. I gave her the relaxer upstairs." Lena replied.

Ava turned her attention to Senna.

"Hey, Senna. Listen, after you calm down, take your time, okay. This is about you. We'll go at your pace here."

"Thank you," Senna replied. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"No thanks needed. You've done so much for everyone here. You've also helped me out of many jams."

"I was glad to do it," Senna sincerely said.

Ava patted her shoulder.

A few minutes later, Senna allowed Lena to help her lie back down.

"Here we go," Lena secured the blanket around her best friend once more. "How's that?"

"Better," Senna assured her.

"I'm glad," with that, Lena bent down and kissed Senna's forehead. Straightening up, she let Senna squeeze her hand.

Ava came up along Senna's left side.

"Senna, I'm gonna put the sedative in your IV now. You're gonna feel me touch your arm and maneuver your IV. I won't lie to you, this is going to burn. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I know you can't help it," Senna assured her.

"Before I give this to you, are you feeling nauseous?"

"Yes," Senna swallowed hard just then. She felt Lena help her turn to her right as a bucket was slipped underneath of her chin. She could hear Lena's soothing assurances in her ears as she heaved before vomiting twice.

"That's it, it's okay, honey. Can I move it?"

"Yeah," Senna said as she caught her breath.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked. "Like Ava said, we're doing this at your pace."

"I appreciate that. I'm okay now," Senna said.

"Okay," Lena moved the bucket. She rinsed it out and set it down just in case Senna needed it one more time.

"Okay, I'm going to give you the medicine now," Ava gently explained. "You're gonna feel me touching your left arm. Here we go. Just try and relax. You're safe."

"I'm right here," Lena rested her hand on Senna's right shoulder. Moving it down to her hand, she let her best friend squeeze it.

"Okay, here we go," Ava gently said, "I'm gonna put it in now. I'm going to be as gentle as I can. 1, 2, 3…"

"You're doing great, sweetie," Lena encouraged, "I love you."

"Love you too," Senna mumbled. She felt sudden tears come as her arm started to sting.

"Shh, shh, I know it hurts, I know," Lena soothed, "just take deep breaths."

Senna tried and succeeded after a minute. She could hear Lena's soothing voice in her ear. All of a sudden, she started feeling extremely tired. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep…

******

"Senna? Senna?"

Senna's cyan eyes opened what felt like days later. She locked them with Lena's azure ones. She winced in pain.

"Shh, don't try and talk yet. You did a fantastic job. You're gonna be okay. Now all you need is rest. Tonraq is waiting for you in your room. After you rest here for a little while, we'll take you up."

Senna nodded. She pointed to the tube and made the sign for out.

"I'm gonna take it out in a minute," Lena assured her.

"Actually, I will," Ava joined them.

"Hey," Lena greeted her friend.

"Hi," Ava turned her attention to Senna, "Senna, you know what to do right?"

Senna nodded.

"Okay, here we go. 1, 2, 3, deep breath in…" Ava gently pulled the tube out. "Okay, blow out, now."

Senna did so. She gagged and started coughing as the tube was removed.

"It's okay, it's gone, it's out," Lena assured her. "Here, take a sip of water. Nice and slow."

Senna obeyed. She tried to say something, but she couldn't do it.

"Shh, it's okay. You'll be able to talk later tonight. Your throat needs time to rest," Lena explained.

Senna nodded. She closed her eyes and welcomed some more sleep.

*******

Senna's eyes opened a little while later to find herself in a different room. As her eyes landed on Tonraq, she smiled a little.

"Senna, you're awake. Hey honey. I'm so glad you're okay," Tonraq bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead, followed by one on her right cheek. Sitting back down, he took her free hand in his.

"Kor…" Senna's voice gave out as she started coughing again.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. You still need to rest your voice. Korra's fine. She's sleeping. Asami and Pema are staying with her. Are you thirsty?"

Senna nodded. She sipped gratefully at the water her husband offered her. Coughing again, she managed one name, "Korra. Is she…" she started coughing for a third time. After taking another sip of water, she heeded Tonraq's advice.

"I promise, she's okay," Tonraq assured her. "I love you. I'm so grateful you're both going to be all right. You and Korra think the same way. You were the first person she asked about when she woke up."

Senna smiled.

"Just try to sleep some more," Tonraq encouraged, "I love you. If you wake up and I'm not here, I went to check on our girl. But I'll be back."

Senna made the sign for ok before letting sleep find her again.

*****

Senna's eyes opened to find someone else sitting in the chair Tonraq had occupied earlier.

"Lena, hey," she greeted hoarsely.

"Hi. How do you feel?" Lena inquired.

"Fantastic," Senna rolled her eyes.

Lena laughed.

"Well it's good to know your sense of humor is still in tact. Tonraq went to check on Korra. I told him I'd stay with you until he gets back."

Senna nodded.

"I'm thirsty," she whispered.

"Okay, here you go," Lena held a cup of water to her best friend's lips. Pulling it away once Senna was done, she set it down.

"I…I wanna thank you," Senna whispered.

"Shh, you need to rest," Lena insisted.

"I will. I have to say this, please," Senna locked eyes with her best friend.

"Okay," Lena gave in.

"You were really there for me in there. I was scared out of my mind. And after…I was triggered, I wasn't sure I'd be able to go through with it. But you helped me. You made it okay. I love you."

"I love you too," Lena leaned down and gently hugged her. "How can I do anything else? You're my best friend. You've been there for me through the good times and the bad. I told you I had your back and I meant it."

"I know," Senna closed her eyes.

"Get some rest, sweetie. You deserve it," Lena ran a hand through her hair.

"Uh-huh," Senna drifted off a few minutes later. She was grateful to have Lena in her life. If it hadn't been for her, Senna wouldn't have made it emotionally through the last few hours. She hoped she would be able to be there for Lena someday. With that thought in her head, Senna let sleep find her for the rest of the night.


End file.
